


The Alternate Journey

by joschroefanfic



Series: The Alternate Journey-A Prince Harry AU Fanfic [1]
Category: British Royalty RPF, Harry-Prince of Wales Fandom, Prince Harry-Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Royalty RPF
Genre: ChickLit, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, chic lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 285,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joschroefanfic/pseuds/joschroefanfic
Summary: Author's Notes:This is an alternate ending, or an alternate story to The Unexpected Journey, the Prince Harry Fan Fic. This is what WOULD have happened had Harry not gone after Maddie at the conclusion of Chapter 95, if they had not reconciled. I thought it might be fun to play with that option too!There are a few very important Author's Notes in Chapter One.  This is one:  While Harry IS in this story, he is NOT a Romantic Lead. This story begins when Harry breaks up with Maddie after the Kidnapping attempt but in THIS story, he does not go after her. They do genuinely break up. And this story follows Maddie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, and probably most importantly, The Unexpected Journey will continue on with them reunited.
> 
> While Harry IS in this story, he is NOT a Romantic Lead. This story begins when Harry breaks up with Maddie after the Kidnapping attempt but in THIS story, he does not go after her. They do genuinely break up. And this story follows Maddie.
> 
> I do not necessarily intend on reuniting them in this story. He will be in the story, because he was a very big part of her life.
> 
> I also need you to make a few assumptions with me here in order to go down this "rabbit hole" and try something a little different.
> 
> One, Harry went to a very dark place when the kidnapping attempt happened in the story; a dark place that truly snapped something inside of him and made him push Maddie through the door.
> 
> Second, though Ella does probably exist in this story line, she does not have as big of a role. If you could assume for me that she was in Bendal with Maddie in the beginning, that she visited London for a little bit, but then she left and her part of the story faded out. She is still a friend of Maddie's but she's living in the US and her relationship with Bishop never got off the ground.
> 
> Here we go.

 

It all began with a knock.

Bishop was standing in his living room, music playing throughout the enormous house as he opened a bottle of beer and shed his suit coat, his tie; shed his day. He had been traveling for days; Tokyo for a development meeting, Paris for a Board of Directors Retreat, Antwerp for...he really couldn't remember. He kicked his shoes off his feet and slumped into his chair.  
  
He needed to go out but he was exhausted. Business Bishop had been on for too many days; Playtime Bishop needed to emerge. He glanced at his watch and scrubbed a hand up over his face.  
  
Maybe a nap first.  
  
And then he heard it; a sharp, heavy knock at his door. Twisting around on the couch, his face scrunched up in confusion. Who in the hell was knocking? He heard it again and, bringing his bottle with him, he moved to answer it. Peering through the window, he recognized the blurred figures. Tipping his bottle back, he took a long drink and swung the door open.  
  
"Madeline!" He called out cheerily as he swallowed and flashed a wide smile. And then he saw her and his stomach clenched. "Maddie?"  
  
"I didn't know where else to go," she shook her head, her eyes were wild and smudged with makeup and the way she was shaking and sniveling made Bishop just the slightest bit afraid.  
  
"What's happened?" He looked her over, glancing to the Officer who stood next to her. Bishop recognized him and even though Arthur was there with Maddie, he was seemingly unsure of his role in the moment.  
  
"Can I come inside?" Her eyes welled up with tears and her voice shook and Bishop could only nod; his heart hurt for her long before he knew why it was hurting.  
  
"Of course," he stood aside as both she and the Officer stepped inside. "Do you need to look around or?" He glanced between them. "Maddie where's Harry? What's going on? I don't understand..." He had never seen her like this; even the night they had been in the bar when the false reports of Harry's capture went live.  
  
"It's over," Maddie's whole body turned inward as tears spilled from her eyes onto her already streaked cheeks and Bishop could not be more confused, more unsure of what to do or what to say. He hurried to sit his bottle on a stand and moved to stand before her.  
  
"What do you mean it's over?" He scanned her from head to toe; she had a cut lip and what appeared to be a bruise on her arm and he could feel the heat rising in his face as he tried to put the pieces together; not at all pleased with what he was coming up with. "What? When did..."  
  
"After the kidnapping..." She began to explain but Bishop's eyes went wide with surprise.  
  
"The kidnapping?!" His voice echoed in the massive entryway and Maddie flinched. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." He moved to touch her, to lay his hands on her shoulders, but she moved away; afraid and so terribly broken. "Madeline, love, please. You have to tell me what..." And then the officer who had been standing at Maddie's side stepped up.  
  
"There was a kidnapping attempt this afternoon," he spoke softly and swiftly; unsure about what he should be disclosing at this point. "A man at a bookstore downtown attempted to take Dr. Forrester by force and..." Bishop's face whipped to Maddie, his eyes wide, his heart sinking. "We were able to apprehend the suspect who is now in custody."  
  
"Was she..." Bishop swallowed. "Were you hurt?" He held a hand out to her, slower this time. And this time she didn't jump. His fingers were soft on her arm and for the first time in what felt like forever, Maddie felt a bit of warmth.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "My lip and my arm but..."  
  
"Thank God," he breathed and looked from her to the officer and back again. "But I still don't...why are you here? Maddie, why aren't you at Kensington right now? Harry must be out of his mind and...where is Harry? Maddie?"  
  
Maddie lifted her eyes to Bishop's and in them he saw something he had never seen in her before; complete and utter devastation. "It's over." Her voice croaked. "He...he told me it wasn't safe for me to be here. He told me he...he couldn't marry me..." Her shoulders shook and her stomach clenched. "And then he told me to go."  
  
"He..." Bishop shook his head; in shock. This made zero sense; none. "But..."  
  
"I had nowhere else to go," she sniffed. "I don't have anyone here and everything I have is there and...I'm so sorry Bishop but..."  
  
"No," he shook his head again, his hand running over her upper arm as he brought her in. "Come in. Come on. This is...this is crazy Maddie. Come in. We'll figure this out." He was careful with her as he moved his arm around her shoulder, ushering her further inside. And, as he pulled a blanket from the couch, wrapping her up in it, his eyes met the officers and he saw the way he was feeling reflected back at him.  
  
Sadness, compassion, and complete and utter confusion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Harry!" Bishop pounded on the large, solid door of Harry's place at Kensington Palace; rattling it as he yelled. "Open this door right now!" It had been just over an hour since Maddie had shown up at his doorstep; distraught and broken. She had sank onto his couch and wrapped up in the blanket he had offered her.  
  
And that was exactly where she had stayed when he left her there with Kiki so that he could go to Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Bishop yelled again, followed by three sharp knocks. But he heard nothing; no movement, no voice. "You know Maddie is at my place right now with Kiki and...Harry! Open this goddamn door right now!"  
  
Silence. Stillness.  
  
"She sent me here..." Bishop felt his anger waver to the sadness that had hit him when Maddie had walked through his door. "She sent me with a fucking ring and her protection detail! Goddamn it Harry! Open this fucking door before I..."  
  
The door swung open and Bishop's eyes swung to his best friend—or what was left of his best friend. His hair was a mess, his eyes were wild and though it had been less than twenty-four hours since it had all happened, he looked like he hadn't slept for days.  
  
"What do you mean she sent her protection detail?!" Despite his scattered demeanor, his eyes focused intently on Bishop who pushed past him into the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Tell me you're high right now," Bishop spun around in the foyer, looking him over. "Tell me that you tried something new, something bad and you're out of your fucking mind because that's about the only thing that makes any fucking sense right now."  
  
"She sent her officers back?" Harry disregarded Bishop's words and stayed focused; his mind intent on settling this one bit of information.  
  
"Yeah," Bishop's eyes went wide, his arms lifting in an exaggerated shrug. "She said you broke up with her, that you're not going to marry her...Jesus Harry, is that right? Did you end things with her tonight? Did you..."  
  
"Goddamn it Bishop!" Harry yelled, his fist slamming onto the table next to him; vases rattling with the impact. "I'm talking about her security! I'm talking about her safety! About her protection! Now..."  
  
"Yes," Bishop's eyes narrowed, his voice dropping to a growl. "She said you ended things. You think Royal Protection follows around ex-fiances of the asshole Prince of..."  
  
"Fuck!" Harry yelled, hitting the wall with the flat part of his hand. "That's...that was the whole point of..." He spun around, away from his friend, his fingers pulling into his own hair. "Keeping her safe was the whole point of..."  
  
"Of what?" Bishop eased up just a bit. "The whole point of what?"  
  
"I don't know," he shook his head, turning big, water filled eyes to his best friend. "I don't know anymore." And as tears began to slide to his cheeks, Bishop felt so out of his mind with worry for his best friend and for that amazing woman unraveling on his couch. He watched as Harry sank to the floor below him.  
  
"Harry," Bishop moved with him. "Tell me what happened." Harry's hands smudged at his cheeks; his knees pulling up towards his chest as his arms rested on the top.  
  
"There was a kidnapper." He felt sick as he said it. "He almost took her, from the bookstore." Harry shook his head. "He's been sending letters to the Palace and today he...it's all because she was here with..." His head fell, cradled in his arms. "I can't lose her Bishop. If something ever happened to her, I would just...I can't do that."  
  
"Harry," his voice was gentle; he was beginning to understand. "She is falling apart..."  
  
"I can't do it," Harry shook his head, rising to look at Bishop; his eyes dark and serious with an intensity Bishop hadn't seen in years. "She's too important for me to risk..."  
  
"Do you hear yourself right now?" Bishop lifted his eyebrows. "I am telling you, the woman you're going to marry is at my house sobbing and sick and..."  
  
"I can't do it," Harry repeated. "She wouldn't have been in this situation if it weren't for me."  
  
"And she wouldn't have had protection there to save her if it weren't for you," he pointed out what he thought was obvious.  
  
"I made a mistake," Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes," Bishop agreed reverently, rising to his feet. "Yes. Now get up and come with me. If you beg and plead I'm sure you can still fix things but Jesus Christ, Wales..." He turned to look down at his best friend, still on the floor.  
  
"No," he shook his head.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. I meant what I said. I can't lose her Bishop. I can't. It would end me and..."  
  
"You do understand that what you're doing right now, the longer you do this; you're losing her as we speak."  
  
"But she's okay, she's..."  
  
"She's not okay!" Bishop cut in. "Are you listening to me? I've never seen her like this, Harry. Not once. Ever. I thought something had happened to her or to you or...she's a wreck and this is insane..."  
  
"Shut up!" Harry yelled, lifting to his feet as his jaw clenched. "You have no idea what today has been like; worrying about her, thinking she might be dead or chained up in some guy's basement!"  
  
"You're right," Bishop agreed. "You're right. I hear you..."  
  
"I don't think you do," Harry moved into the living room. "I can't have that happen again. I love her too much to do this."  
  
"You love her too much to marry her? To spend your life with her?" He pressed forward. "She is supposed to be your wife, in a matter of months. The mother of your children, Harry..."  
  
"Shut up!" He screamed.  
  
"This is a mistake," Bishop's voice grew quiet as he backed up just a bit. "I know you're scared. I know after what happened with your mother you think that pulling Maddie into this life is going to destroy her and..."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Harry's voice grew mean. "And you should watch yourself."  
  
"You are my best friend in the entire world and I have been with you through everything," he reminded him; that he had been there, that he wasn't afraid, not easily intimidated. "And I know you're scared..."  
  
"You know nothing!" Harry slammed his hand against the mantle; shaking the photos, the vases of marbles and his eyes were raging as he looked at Bishop. "It's over. Today was the end of the road. I can't go past this point. I can't take her past this point..."  
  
"Just like that?" Bishop threw his hands in the air. "Just like that?! The love of your life?! The end of the fucking road?! What the hell are you talking about?! I cannot stand here and let you make this mistake! I cannot..."  
  
And in a moment of rage, a moment of desperation, Harry's hands wrapped around one of the tall, cylindrical vases on his mantle and he threw it. It smashed loudly against the wall just to the side of them; glass and marbles flying everywhere. Jim stepped into the room, taking in the scene; his eyes sad. Bishop stood amidst the remnants, his hands held up in front of him as he watched Harry; his heart aching for the torture he knew was happening inside of him.  
  
"They're going to descend on her," Bishop's voice leveled out; trying for rational arguments instead of emotional pleas. "When the press finds out, when the world gets word. They are going to descend on her. The paps will be coming for her in droves. And your stubborn ass and this ring in my pocket means she won't have anybody standing between her and them. Is that what you want? Is that the 'safer without you' that you were looking for?"  
  
And though his words got to Harry, it didn't reach him in quite the way Bishop had hoped. "You have to get her out of here," Harry's eyes met Bishop's, seemingly oblivious to the pieces of glass that surrounded them. "Bishop. Please. Get her out of London, out of England. Take her away before..." He felt sick to his stomach as his mind processed all that had gone one, all that was going on. "Take her to France to Khenda or to her mother in Colorado or..." He was so scared that it made Bishop want to cry.  
  
"Harry..." His hand clutched to his chest. "Get in the car. She's in my living room. Trust me here, I know what I'm talking about. Come with me and we'll fix this."  
  
"I can't," Harry shook his head, hanging in defeat as the tears returned. "Please Bishop. I beg you. Get her out of here before it hits." He moved forward, the glass crunching below him. "Take care of her. Look out for her. Don't let them find her here, upset and...this isn't her fault."  
  
"This is a mistake," Bishop warned him. "Look at me. Hear what I'm saying to you. What you're doing right now..." He shook his head. "I have been there through some doozies of mistakes but this, Harry. THIS is the biggest mistake of your life. Not the weed. Not the Nazi uniform. Not Vegas. This. Right here. And every minute you stay here and leave her there...you are getting further and further away from making this right."  
  
"Promise me?" He refused to acknowledge Bishop's well made, well intentioned points. "Promise me you'll get her out of here."  
  
"Harry..." His voice broke but he gave in; nodding in the sadness. "I promise you I will offer."  
  
"Take her detail with you and..."  
  
"I can't," Bishop shook his head, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the beautiful piece of jewelry Harry taken all the way to Africa when he asked her to jump in with him. "She asked me to give this to you. And this means...they can't come with me." And before Harry could come anymore undone than he already was, Jim stepped forward.  
  
"I'll go," he was quiet and gentle as he moved among them. "If you promise to stay here with only Nathan on your service, I'll go back to Mr. Bishop's place and be with Doctor Forrester for the night."  
  
Harry nodded and Bishop felt sick as he sat the ring on the table in front of Harry. "Fine."  
  
He surrendered.  
  
Maybe if he could just let this ride out for a night, maybe Maddie would calm down, maybe Harry would relax; maybe he could get them both back in the same room and they could have a rational discussion. Maybe, if he did as they were asking of him right now, cooler heads might emerge the next morning and his two friends might find their way back to reconciliation.  
  
He would simply have to hope for that.  
  
And then, after securing a small bag for Maddie, after making sure the ring was noted, after helping sweep up the glass and making sure Harry was okay for the night, Bishop—reluctantly—left his best friend and returned home.  
  
To Madeline. Who still laid on the couch, in the same spot, covered in the same blanket; sobbing. And everything in him ached.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Bishop?" He was surprised when he opened his door to find his friend. "What are you still doing in London? I thought you were going to take her..."  
  
"Her?" Bishop stepped into the house. "You mean Maddie? Your fiancé?"  
  
"Not my fiancé." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Ah come on, are you still serious about..." Bishop took in his friend, looking him over. He seemed more together that morning, though his eyes were still scattered.  
  
"Absolutely serious." He met Bishop's eyes and they both knew; Harry wasn't budging. Bishop had hoped that he would wake up this morning and realize that he was being unreasonable, that sending Maddie away wasn't the answer. But he was wrong. Harry seemed more resolute this morning than he had the night before. And then he saw the boxes, he saw that photos had been taken down. He was already packing her away.  
  
"Still set on ruining your life, I see?" He crossed his arms over his chest with a bitter shake of his head.  
  
"I don't need the editorial, Bishop." Harry snapped. "I love her too much for this."  
  
"You love her too much to be with her?" Bishop's face twisted up at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"I love her too much to destroy her."  
  
"She's destroyed!" Bishop cut in. "Right now. At my place. She is absolutely destroyed. You're destroying her. Right now. Every minute you stand here telling me this bullshit about how you love her too much to...too much to be with her? Fuck, Harry. You're destroying her. Right now." Harry blinked, emotions rushing forward before he could snatch them back and his eyes welled with tears. Bishop stepped forward, certain he had hit a nerve. "Come on. Let's go get her. Let's bring her home..."  
  
"She was almost taken," Harry groaned. "And the whole time she was...all I could think about was losing her, about watching her be swallowed up by something terrible." He met Bishop's eyes. "I love her so much. I really do...and if I could change things, I would. But I can't. I can't change how things are, I can't change what's happened. But...I can make sure this doesn't happen again..."  
  
"No you can't," Bishop shook his head, his hand settling on his arm. "Harry. You can't guarantee anything."  
  
"It would destroy me," he gulped, tearing his eyes from his friend, from the moment.  
  
"So what? So you're going to send away the best thing you've ever had? You're going to send that amazing woman away and...and what? Marry somebody else? Somebody you hate?" Harry's eyes snapped up when he heard his own words repeated to him.  
  
"She told you?"  
  
"Nah man," Bishop shook his head. "She can't talk to me right now. But between the sobbing and the wailing and the crying into the middle of the night..." He chose his words carefully, pointedly. "I figured it out. You're being a selfish bastard right now."  
  
"And you're overstepping your boundaries," Harry's eyes grew cold and Bishop shook his head, a bitter chuckle on his lips.  
  
"There aren't boundaries here," he looked away. "The love of your life is grieving at my house while you just..." He ran a hand up into his hair. "There are no boundaries here." There was a long moment of silence, a pregnant pause, before Bishop spoke again. "I'm really worried about you right now Wales. You're my best friend and...I'm really worried about you."  
  
"Yeah," Harry breathed, letting down his guard for a moment. "I just can't do it, Bishop. I...I thought that I wanted that kind of..." He gulped. "Love. I thought I wanted something that consumed everything." He blinked back tears and shook his head. "But when it consumes everything...and then something happens to it, then something happens to everything."  
  
"Yeah," Bishop nodded; he got it. He heard what he was saying and, given the life that Harry had led, he understood it. That didn't mean he supported it, didn't mean he didn't think that this was going to go down in the books as regret. But he understood it. It was probably what had kept him chasing one-night stands and holiday companions—always avoiding what he had seen between the two of them. "But if you send her away Harry, you're sending away everything."  
  
"I know," he nodded. Wasn't that the irony of the moment? Sending her away to avoid losing her. It barely made sense to him anymore; nothing made sense to him anymore. "But this way at least she'll recover, at least she'll get to...live."  
  
"But she wants to live with you."  
  
"She'll get past that."  
  
"I don't know man," Bishop shook his head. "You really want to risk that being true?"  
  
"Mmmm," he nodded. "I've made my decision Bishop. I'm not changing my mind. It's better this way, easier this way. She can have an entire life without me and I can save us both from..."  
  
"From blissful happiness?" Bishop's voice was dripping in sarcasm. "What a Prince you've turned out to be."  
  
"Yeah..." He exhaled slowly. "Well. There's no reason for us both to live in the ivory tower, you know?"  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head. "I really don't. I think you're making a grave mistake right now."  
  
"And I'll be sure to note that," Harry shrugged and swallowed back his pride, his emotions. Bishop watched as his eyes hardened, as he resolve solidified. "They are making the announcement on Friday."  
  
Bishop's eyes flashed wide for a beat. "That's...final."  
  
"It's meant to be," Harry nodded, knowing that pushing forward, continuing on with the plan was the only way he was going to keep himself together, knowing that once the announcement was made, he wouldn't be able to turn back—even if he wanted to.  
  
"They are going to tear you apart."  
  
"I know what's going to happen." Harry had resolved himself to that, he was ready to be painted the villain—it wasn't a first, wouldn't be the last. "I need you to take her away before then." He shook his head bitterly. "You know how crazy this is going to get. I need you to get her out of England for me."  
  
"I wish you could hear yourself right now," Bishop rubbed his jaw but Harry ignored him.  
  
"I know it's a lot to ask but I trust you and she..." Harry wavered, images of Maddie flashing in his mind. "She trusts you. Are you going to help me or not?" Bishop loved him so much and seeing him like this, seeing her like this; it broke his heart.  
  
"Not. But I'll help her." Bishop took a breath and moved to the door; he hated what was happening, but he would help them both. "I cannot believe you're doing this. I want you to know that when this all blows up in your face, when you finally get your head out of your ass and you realize the colossal ways you are fucking up right now, I want you to know that I'm not going to hold back with the I told you so."  
  
"Do what you have to do. I know what I'm doing." He was set in his ways and Bishop had known him long enough to know—Harry didn't budge.  
  
"What happens when you do realize this was a mistake? What happens if it's too late and she won't come back?"  
  
"I know what I'm doing," he repeated, despite the ache in his heart, despite the swell in his stomach.  
  
"You're an idiot." Bishop exhaled, his hand resting on Harry's shoulder; offering a squeeze and a pat. "I love you but you're a bloody idiot."  
  
"Twenty-four hours Bishop." His eyes grew sad, pleading. "Please. Please. Don't let them find her. Get her out of here."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Madeline," Bishop began as she moved slowly around room that had become hers over the last two days. She was packing up the few items he had brought back with him that first night, stuffing them into her bag. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"No," she shook her head; eyes puffy and red from the crying that had consumed her life for days. "You've done so much already. Really..." She turned to him with a weak smile. "Letting me stay here, taking me to Khenda and Collins." Her smile and her tears increased as she thought of her friends who were waiting for her on the other side of this trip they were about to take. "I really appreciate it..."  
  
"Hey," he shook his head. "It was nothing, really."  
  
"It was though," she sniffed. "I had nowhere to go and you...and you're his friend." She cried, waving her hand.  
  
"I'm your friend too," he reached out, his hand comforting and sweet on her shoulder. "I am absolutely your friend too."  
  
"I know," Maddie nodded, letting her hand settle on his for a moment before she returned to her packing. "He said...he said he would send my boxes?"  
  
"Yes," his heart hurt as he watched this. "He said he would send them to Paris behind us."  
  
"Okay," she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It had all been so much, the last two days. She was still on shaky ground, still unsettled but when Bishop had told her that the palace was announcing, when he had suggested they leave for Paris, she had managed to pull it together enough to make the journey. Though she knew, without a doubt that once she saw them, she would crumble again.  
  
"Maddie?" Bishop was cautious as he spoke, knowing the eggshell covered ground he was walking on. "I think you need to go and see him."  
  
"What?" Maddie's eyes shot to his. "No." The idea of seeing him made her entire body hurt.  
  
"Or call him..." He held his hands out.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "Bishop, I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's useless. He's made up his mind." She blinked back her tears. "If he wasn't going to let me stay that night, he's not going to let me stay today."  
  
"But he's wrong."  
  
"Maybe he's not," she wiped at her cheeks. "Maybe he's right. Maybe this is what was supposed to happen."  
  
"What? No. No!" Bishop shook his head. "You're supposed to get married. You're supposed to be the Duchess. You're supposed to..." He caught her face and stopped. "I don't know why I'm trying to make you cry right now. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"It's not," he sighed. "I just...I know him; very well and I adore you Madeline. I hate to see the heat of the moment and two very stubborn people ruin something that was so...amazing. You know?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded—she knew very well what he was speaking of. "But, if it was really so amazing, we wouldn't be having this discussion, would we? He wouldn't have made me leave, he wouldn't have ended things and I...I wouldn't be packing up and heading to Paris with you..." She met his eyes and softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's okay," he waved his hand with a light grin.  
  
"You've been really great to me these last few days, Bishop," her hand fell on his shoulder. "Thank you. Truly. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"Please," Bishop pleaded with her, his hand covering hers on his shoulder. "Please be the bigger person and come with me to Kensington..."  
  
"Bishop," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Call him from my phone," he held it out. "He'll answer it and I know once he hears your voice, you'll be able to convince him..."  
  
"Convince him?" Maddie laughed at the absurdity of it all, despite the way it made her want to curl back up in the bed and cry for a few more days.  
  
"He's making a mistake here. You are making a mistake and..."  
  
"Please stop," her voice wavered and Bishop surrendered. "I know all of these things Bishop. I...I tried to tell him that night. I tried to convince him that night but...he pushed me out." She reached for her box of tissues and sank to the bed next to him. "He's too stubborn and he's too afraid and...Convince him?" She turned to him. "How do I convince him that this is worth it? How do I...convince him he loves me enough to..."  
  
"No. You're right. I'm sorry. You're right." He felt terrible for making her more upset, he felt terrible for what Harry was doing. "I would just hate for you to have any regrets, I would hate for either of you to have any regrets. You know? Once we're in Paris, once they announce...things will be different."  
  
"Yeah." Maddie nodded, looking down at her hands. And her mind was such a mess; a big, muddled, tearstained mess. She didn't want to go, to abandon her home there with Harry but she didn't want to be here if she wasn't wanted. And what if Bishop was right? What if all it took was a phone call? "Okay." Her voice was so soft, Bishop almost hadn't heard her.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Okay. I'll call him," she wiped at her eyes and held out her hand. "Give me your phone please."  
  
Bishop nodded and handed it over. With a smile of encouragement, he moved to stand in the doorway, giving her privacy but there in case it all went wrong. Maddie took a deep breath and dialed his number. With her heart full of hope and her stomach full of nerves, she held her breath and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Hello?" His voice warmed her blood and broke her heart.  
  
"Harry," she croaked and, on the other end of the line where she couldn't see, he stiffened completely; his entire body going into defense mode—survival mode. "Harry please talk to me, please? I...I'm...I don't know what to say but...this can't be how this is supposed to be with me at Bishop's and you there, ready to tell the world that it's over..." She let the tears fall from her eyes without shame or interruption. "We're supposed to be planning a wedding Harry, moving into our new place, thinking of baby names and..." She had to stop, had to take a moment, had to breathe. "Harry. Please. I love you and...I'm mad at you but we can fix this. We can get past this just...let me come home, let me be there with you...Harry...please..." Maddie's lip pulled between her teeth as she paused, waiting for him to say something.  
  
What she didn't know, what she would never, ever know, was that Harry was warring with himself. That small tiny part of who Harry was before the kidnapping was yelling and screaming at the new, big part of him that had snapped forward the second Maddie had been in danger. He was begging Harry to give in, telling him to listen to her. But the sad truth was...Harry had changed. When he had worried for her life, when he had made the decision to send her away—something had changed. Something inside of him had altered and the damage was irreparable.  
  
"Madeline," his voice was low and soft and strangled by the lump in his throat. "Please listen, please hear me when I tell you this..." He took a long, deep breath and soldiered on. "I will always, always love you. You have been the lightest and best part of my entire life..." Maddie smiled on her end, despite the tears, despite the ominous feeling in her stomach. "But this, us...it is over." And her heart sank; her entire world following quickly behind. "I meant what I said that night. I cannot do this. I love you too much to do this. I am so sorry for everything I've done to you. If I could take back any of the pain that you're feeling right now, I would. But I know that I can't. I promise that I will do all that I can from here to make sure that you have time and space and privacy but...Please, please listen to what Bishop tells you to do."  
  
"Harry..." She begged, she pleaded, she flashed back to that night when he sent her away and it was all too real.  
  
"You were the best part, Maddie," he whispered. "The absolute best."  
  
"Please don't do this..."  
  
"Listen to Bishop, Maddie." He told her one last time before he ended it all. "Good-bye."  
  
And then, just like her heart, the line went dead.  
  
With blurry vision and the strained ability to breathe, Maddie rose from her spot on the edge of the bed and walked over to Bishop. She held his phone out to him.  
  
"He's done," she blinked against the waves of emotion that were coming. "It's over."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Bishop felt his own eyes sting with tears. "I'm so sorry I made you call and so sorry..."  
  
"No," she shook her head. "None of this is your fault." She looked into his eyes then and she saw there a great amount of sympathy and compassion and it made her already weak heart just crumble.  
  
And Bishop, being who he was, pulled her to him; holding her up while she fell apart, crying against him. She mumbled something into his chest but he couldn't quite understand her. "Maddie, love. What did you say?"  
  
"When..." She pulled back to look up at him. "When can we leave?"  
  
"Right now," he assured her; knowing his family jet and pilot were fueled and on call. "We can leave right now."  
  
"Okay." She pulled back and turned from him, stuffing the last bit of stuff she had with her into her bag. "I'm ready to go. I'm...I'm done."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bishop had no idea how long he had been traveling by the time he returned to London. He had barely survived the way Maddie had come apart when she finally stepped into the arms of her friends, of her surrogate family. He had stayed for a while, answering questions and easing their fears and then he had promised Maddie he would keep in touch. She had hugged him tight, clung to him for a moment and, after he insisted he could stay and she insisted he should go, he took leave and left her in France.  
  
He was exhausted by the time he stepped out of the car outside Harry's place at Kensington Palace. He needed sleep and a hard drink but he knew his friend needed him. He had taken care of the most important part of it all, he had ensured that Maddie was out of London and now, he could tend to the other broken heart.  
  
With a bottle of the finest scotch, he laid out three heavy, tired knocks. And Harry opened the door. Their eyes met and Harry's eyebrows lifted in question. Bishop nodded in answer and Harry stepped aside, letting him in. The two men walked silently into the house, the house that had already been cleared of Maddie. Bishop shuddered at how cold it felt; following Harry to the living room. While Bishop took a seat and opened the bottle, Harry found two glasses and joined him.  
  
"Putting her on the phone, that was a real dick move." Harry's voice was low; emotionless.  
  
"Says His Royal Highness of Dick Moves," Bishop returned the volley, offering him a glass. Harry took it, swung it back and drained it all in one gulp. As Bishop poured him another, he leaned forward, elbows on knees, chin in hands.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" He whispered, not entirely sure he wanted to ask the question. Bishop was purposefully slow to give an answer, still pissed at Harry for what he was doing, still certain he was going to regret this on an epic level.  
  
"Maybe," he answered honestly; she was a fighter—a brilliant, sweet fighter. "Are you?"  
  
"Honestly man. I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

The world had gone mad when The Palace announced the end of their engagement. It exploded across all forms of media and publication and there was no way to escape it.

  
"On behalf of HRH Prince Henry of Wales, Saint James Palace regretfully announces the end of his engagement to Doctor Madeline Forrester. The couple, engaged to be married in June, have parted amicably and ask for privacy and respect as they both move on with their lives."  
  
Nobody took the news well. Harry's family went wild with confusion; not one of them understanding his twisted form of logic—not even William, who sat closest to how his brother's mind worked. Harry's friends were stunned; all of them lining up to ask him what on Earth could have happened to make him walk away, to make her walk away. They all wondered and none of them found the answers they were looking for.  
  
Maddie did her best ignoring phone calls from all of them, only replying to texts from Kate and Eugenie and Zara with politeness and kindness and regret. Her mother had threatened to come out, threatened to throttle Harry with her bare hands, but Maddie had insisted she stay put; needing to ride this out alone for a moment.  
  
At the end of the first week, Collins put in his first phone call to Bishop—the young man who had brought Maddie to them, the friend of Harry's who had implored upon them to keep him in the loop, to let him help. Collins called to let him know that Maddie had finally moved from the couch, had finally lifted her head, taken a shower and managed a conversation that didn't involve a flood of tears.  
  
Bishop, who had been watching Harry slowly unravel in private, was grateful for the phone call; happy to hear that Maddie was on the upslope, however slight it was. The news was out and it had created this horrible finality to it all but it had helped Maddie to begin to grieve, to let it go—to let  ** _him_**  go.  
  
And then the speculations began. It was like wildfire; hot and fast and unable to control. Stories of alleged infidelity led the parade of bullshit that was thrown out there. Most of it featured Harry as the adulterer, dragging out old photos of him with cocktail waitresses and tired starlets, drudging up his parents. And Bishop watched as Harry took hit after hit from the media. He watched as even some of his most loyal fans turned against him. He watched as Harry seemed unfazed by it all—as though now, without her there, it didn't really matter what any of them thought of him.  
  
But when the stories began to move the other way, when they began to name Maddie as the cheater, the harlot; Bishop watched as Harry came roaring back. He did things he had never done before; threatened lawsuits, blackballed reporters; made a personal statement. When he decided to stand up before the press, in front of the world to put to rest any thought that Maddie had done anything wrong, begging the world to let her be—Bishop truly thought that would be the moment when Harry would snap back; when he would make a run for Maddie and beg her forgiveness.  
  
But he had been wrong. And that night, sharing another bottle of expensive scotch, Harry made that abundantly clear. He and Maddie were over, but he didn't want his life to continue to hurt her. He just wanted them to leave her alone.  
  
There were a few who had figured it out, bloggers and fans mostly. They had been paying close attention to the timing, they had guessed that Harry had reacted to the kidnapping attempt, the attempt that was downplayed on purpose. They had guessed that Harry had snapped and sent her away, unable to handle the "what if's". But nobody gave serious credence to those theories.  
  
And the hunt was on. Though many were deterred by the threats from the Palace, many were out to find Maddie. She hadn't been seen since just before it all fell down and everyone wanted a picture of her. And when Bishop returned to Paris after three weeks to meet with his team, he was quite honestly surprised that they hadn't found her yet.  
  
He debated over calling her. Since he had left her that night in Khenda's arm, under Collins' watchful eye, Bishop had been in London—tending to Harry and his broken, twisted heart. He had spoken to Collins a few times, when he called to tell him she was recovering, that she was off the couch, that she had moments without tears. But he hadn't spoken to Maddie and he wasn't entirely sure that she would want to speak to or hear from him ever again.  
  
And then, three nights before he was to leave London, his phone buzzed.  
  
It was a text from her.  
  
"You aren't really planning on coming to France without stopping by, are you?"  
  
He smiled and relaxed; his fingers moving over the screen of his phone.  
  
"I am pretty popular with the Parisian ladies, we'll see if I can fit you in."  
  
"I would imagine you are. Please try though. It would be great to see you."  
  
"Friday," Bishop spoke the word as he typed it. "I will see you on Friday."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You look fantastic," Bishop smiled as Maddie stepped out of his arms, out of the embrace she had pulled him into when he had appeared at her door late that Friday afternoon.  
  
"Please," Maddie rolled her eyes with a small smile. "The last time you saw me, I was..." She let off, feeling the emotions that still rose at the memory. "I'm probably burned in your brain with makeup all over my eyes and snot running down my face."  
  
"Attractive," Bishop laughed and followed her inside. Collins and Khenda were on their way home with Isaiah and Maddie was cooking dinner.  
  
"Thank you for coming over Bishop," her demeanor shifted from joking to serious. "It's really good to see somebody from London." She was being genuine. Sometimes the hardest part about ending things with Harry was how it meant the end to everything that was a part of her life with him; her friends, her home.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me for dinner," he smiled sweetly, seeing the sadness wash over her for a moment. "It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal by somebody other than a chef."  
  
"Your Parisian ladies don't cook for you?" Maddie's smirk returned as she moved back to the chopping she had been doing before he arrived.  
  
"Nah," he shook his head with a smug grin, following behind her. "They like to maximize their time with me for other things."  
  
"I bet they do," Maddie laughed; a warm, wonderful sound that neither of them had heard for much too long.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So listen..." Maddie leaned in, looking to Bishop across the table. They had finished dinner and a bottle of wine and Collins and Khenda had just taken Isaiah up to get him ready for bed. The night was winding down and Maddie knew Bishop had 'plans' he wanted to get on to. "I know that you come to Paris once or twice a month."  
  
"Oh?" He smiled, taking a final sip from his wine. "Kept close watch on my schedule, did you?" Maddie's eyes narrowed and he laughed. "Sorry. Yes. I'm here once or twice a month."  
  
"I don't want you to feel like you can't call or stop by or..." Maddie waved her hand. "I know you're his friend."  
  
"I'm your friend too," he cut in.  
  
"I know," she smiled and she did. He had taken care of her in a moment when there was nobody else on the planet who could. And she would remember that forever. "And...as my friend, I want you to know that you can call. We can talk. It's not going to make me miss him any  ** _more_**. It's not going to make me sadder. In fact, this has been...nice."  
  
"It has," he refrained from poking fun at her word choice; seeing she was trying to be sweet and honest.  
  
"But I also don't want you to feel obligated," she met his eyes and held her breath. "You don't have to keep tabs on me. I'll recover. I'll be okay."  
  
"Come on Madeline," he shrugged. "I don't 'keep tabs' on people. I'm your friend. How about you just...let me be your friend?"  
  
"Okay," she nodded. "Fair enough. I can do that."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was exactly one week later when Maddie was finally discovered. Though she was less than thrilled that the press had found her, she had to chuckle when it was a young, college student from Texas who scooped the paparazzi that had been searching for weeks. Maddie had been out for a walk and she had stopped to buy a coffee; something warm and dark and, when she stepped out of the café, she nearly ran into a group of three young women who seemed to be there on a vacation as they were toting cameras and backpacks and when one of them stepped aside and held the door open for Maddie, Maddie met her eyes, smiled and said thank you before she pulled on her sunglasses and stepped outside.  
  
It was that young girl who had seen her eyes, who had heard her voice, who recognized her. Thinking fast, she pulled her phone from her pocket, snapped a series of shots and uploaded to twitter and tumblr and facebook.  
  
By the end of the day, the world knew where Madeline Forrester had gone to hide. And she wasn't going to be hiding much longer. As the media focused on France, wanting to be the first to drop a story about the Dissed Doctor, in London, Bishop was stepping into Harry's office with a new bottle of scotch and a look on his face that told Harry exactly what it was he was there for.  
  
But he had seen it. It was already in the papers. Bishop settled into one of the large chairs in the middle of the room and opened the bottle of scotch as Harry swiped two glasses from the side table and rounded the desk to join him.  
  
"They found her," Harry tossed the newspaper onto the table, settling the glasses next to it.  
  
"Yes," Bishop nodded, pouring the warm, dark liquid into the glasses and nudging one over to his friend. "You knew they would eventually."  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed, taking a drink.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you where she is?"  
  
"I know where she is."  
  
"Do you want me to take you to her?"  
  
"Are we going to do this every time she comes up?" Harry's eyes lifted from the glass at his lips to his friend.  
  
"Maybe," Bishop pushed back lightly. "Listen. I'm there a few times a month. I see her, check in on her...I...do you not want to know that? Do you not want me to tell you how she is or what she's doing or..."  
  
"I know you think this is easy for me," Harry cut him off, putting his glass down on the table with a rattle. "I know you think this hasn't been hard."  
  
"I don't think that," Bishop shook his head. "I don't think this is easy for you. I think this is the hardest thing you've ever done in your entire life." He saw the way Harry's eyes welled up, saw the way his Adam's Apple bobbed in his throat. "I also think it's the stupidest." Harry's eyes snapped back. "But you won't listen to me and you won't listen to you either." Bishop sighed out a deep breath. "I'll stop pushing. You can ask me about her if you want to and I'll tell you if anything...big happens but...I'll stop pushing."  
  
"Thank you," Harry breathed, scrubbing a hand up and over his face before he reached for his drink. "And thank you for the scotch." His eyes glanced down at the paper, at a smiling Maddie sipping coffee in Paris and his heart lurched. "I really needed it."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was less than two weeks before Bishop was back in Paris and this time, when he called Maddie he had a purpose. He had seen the media frenzy unfold when she was discovered and he had seen the way Harry had come out after them. And while there was very little he could do, there was something that he could offer—something small. But he knew he would have a hard sell. So, he took a leap and asked her to meet him at one of his hotels after he finished up with his meetings for the day and, excited to see him, she agreed.  
  
He was walking through the lobby with the last of the meeting attendees, offering him congratulations on his newest granddaughter when Maddie spotted him. She was sitting off to the side, trying to remain inconspicuous as she watched Bishop finish up work.  
  
"Merci beaucoup. Je vais vous le mois prochain! Passez une bonne journée." Bishop shook the man's hand once more and then watched as he slipped from the lobby. He straightened out his tie and turned to glance around the lobby, expecting her to be there. Maddie rose from her seat and moved in his direction.  
  
"Bishop," her voice lifted at the end of his name, her lips twitching into a smile and he turned directly towards the sound of her voice.  
  
"Madeline," He brightened instantly and moved to hug her hello; pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
  
"Was that really you just now?" She pointed her hand towards where the man had just left them.  
  
"Of course it's me," he rolled his eyes. "You look unsure."  
  
"I..." She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry. But were you just speaking French? Quite well, I might add?"  
  
"Ah," he nodded. "Oui."  
  
"I had no idea you spoke French."  
  
"Well I have always been a fan of the romance languages, Madeline."  
  
"Of course you have," she rolled her eyes and nudged him lightly.  
  
"Anyway," he clapped his hands together and moved forward. "There's something I wanted to show you. Can I get you something to drink before we head up?"  
  
"Up?" She was curious. "No. Thank you. I'm fine."  
  
"Fantastic," he smiled at his assistant who stood off to the side. "We're going to head on up. If you need me, you know where to find me."  
  
"Yes sir," the woman, slightly older than Maddie's own mother nodded and took leave.  
  
"Sir?" Maddie grinned as she and Bishop stepped into an elevator; his hand on her back as he ushered her in. "I had no idea there were people around who called you Sir."  
  
"They are paid very well," he joked back, holding out a card that he swiped on a security pad inside the elevator before pressing the button to PH-7. Maddie watched with curiosity as the doors closed in front of them, wondering where exactly they were headed and what exactly he had in mind.  
  
When the elevator door opened, they stepped into a beautiful entryway to what Maddie assumed was a Penthouse apartment.  
  
"Is this where you live when you're here?" Maddie took it in as they walked further into the place. It was lovely; she could tell it was full of amenities, that it was designed with wealth in mind but it was sweet and understated and...comfortable.  
  
"I've stayed here before," he nodded. "My father keeps a few open here and there; for family or important clientele. A few friends have used some in the past. Sean stayed in one in Spain during part of his Gap year. Kiki stayed...here, I think...when she was trying to prove a point to Sean." They both chuckled at that and Bishop watched as Maddie took it in, looking out the large windows at the view, running her hand along the soft sofa.  
  
"So?" She arched her eyebrows. "What are we doing here? Did you need to get something before we went to dinner or..."  
  
"No no," he shook his head and, unexpectedly nervous, he took a breath. "I wanted to offer this place. To you. For as long or as short as you need it."  
  
"I'm sorry. I..." Maddie's eyes squinted as she let his words run over her mind. "You're offering it to me?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "I don't know what your plans are or...where you want to be or what you want to do but I know that Khenda and Collins are your friends..."  
  
"They are my family," Maddie corrected, still catching up with where he was at.  
  
"And I thought maybe it might help you...regroup...if you had a place of your own, that was close." He waved his hand around. "This place is empty and I thought, I don't know. I thought you might like to stay here."  
  
"Wow..." A bubbled of laughter burst from her lips. "Bishop, really, this is amazing. It is but I don't think..."  
  
"Before you say no," he cut her off, moving closer. "It is a secured floor with a secured door. There is a top of the line system in place." He waved the card he still had in his hand. "We have a doorman on the building and a private, in house security company. There is a personal concierge for the apartments and..." He shrugged. "I know you want to pretend that you weren't a part of that life before and that you can easily slip back into the 'normal' life you used to lead, but you can't." He met her eyes and he could see that she knew he was right. "You are an international name now and, as much as it pains me to tell you this, there is no going back. But here...you can feel safe. The press cannot get up here. You can stay as long as you like and..." He glanced out the windows behind him. "Come on. It's a beautiful place. You can relax and figure things out and not worry about anything."  
  
"But Bishop...It's too much. It's..."  
  
"It's not," he shook his head. "It's really not. I know it seems like it might be but this is incredibly small space considering just how much my father has. And, like I said...it's open," he smiled. "And others have stayed here."  
  
Maddie watched him for a minute; her brain churning in thought. He was right. It would be nice to be close to Collins and Khenda but not so close that she was living with them. And she wasn't ready to move anywhere just yet. She couldn't go back to her life in London and she couldn't even begin to think about moving back to the states. Her heart wasn't ready to think that far ahead, that permanent. It would be perfect to stay here, in France, and figure things out. She had enough money in savings, from working and from her portion of her father's life insurance policy. She took a deep breath and looked around.  
  
"I don't know..." She bit at her bottom lip, taking in the view, the comfortable space. "I...I would want to pay you."  
  
"I won't take money from you." The shake of his head was firm. "I didn't take money from any of them, I won't take it from you."  
  
"Well I would want to do something... Bishop, this is a big deal. I would want to do something."  
  
"Like what?" He lifted an eyebrow, his mouth twisting up just slightly.  
  
"Well not sexual favors, if that's what you're thinking," she smacked his arm.  
  
"Of course that's not what I'm thinking," he laughed and relaxed a bit.  
  
"And this isn't...this isn't about him?"  
  
"How would this be about him?" Bishop grew quiet.  
  
"I don't know," Maddie looked to her feet and then back up to him. "Is this you...cleaning up after him?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" Bishop's forehead scrunched up.  
  
"I know that before me, you cleaned up after him a lot. With women," she took in a breath and asked. "Is this you, cleaning up his mess?" She waved a hand over herself and watched as his posture stiffened, his face growing just a bit irritated.  
  
"No." He was gruff in his answer at first, standing tall and talking directly to her. "First, you are not a mess." His eyes softened. "And second. I am not cleaning you up." He waved his hand at her. "I am your friend and third..." His voice dropped and he grew probably about as serious as Maddie had ever seen him. "I'm going to let you have that one...because you've been through a lot and this is, admittedly, a little unorthodox and new to you. But...the next time you assume that my intentions are anything other than out of friendship and genuine care and concern for you, you and I, Doctor...we're going to have issues." Maddie's eyes were locked with his and she could see it, he meant it. She gulped and nodded.  
  
"Okay," she whispered. "Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Hurt your feelings? Insult you? She didn't really know, but she had done it. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No. I'm sorry," he softened, seeing her reaction. "Listen. Maddie, I can't do much to help you through...all that is going on around you," he was referring to the press and the media and the heartache. "But I can give you a place to stay; a place to eat pastries and drink wine and not worry about people finding you. A place to sit and relax and figure out what's next and..." He trailed off, seeing the tears in her eyes, even as she turned away from him. He took a deep breath, not entirely sure what to do; so he continued. "I come to Paris about twice a month. I can stop in. You can cook dinner. I can get you drunk and take you out. You can be my wingman, help me with the ladies..."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tossed back in laughter and Bishop grinned; he had succeeded. "You need help with the ladies?"  
  
"Just one," he smiled wide as she turned back to him. "I'm trying to be a friend to her, trying to make what, to me, is an easy, insignificant gesture—one I've made for many friends—and for some reason, she's refusing me...care to help me with that?"  
  
"Okay," she sighed, wiping her eyes. "Okay. You have made some excellent points and thank you, truly, for the offer."  
  
"Please don't say no," his eyes turned down in a move that Maddie was certain he had used thousands of time to get what he wanted. She shook her head with a slight role of her eyes.  
  
"That doesn't work on me," she warned and he persisted. "Can I think about it?"  
  
"Sure," he nodded. "You can think about it."  
  
"Thank you." Bishop smiled and waited a beat before he clapped his hands together.  
  
"Okay Doctor. That's it. Thinking time is over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on!" He rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'm offering you a penthouse in a beautiful hotel in Paris! You take that. I'm telling you you'll be safe and secure and you can do whatever you want and...and I'll even throw in visits from me once or twice a month..."  
  
"Well when you throw that in," Maddie smirked.  
  
"You take it." He narrowed his eyes at her and Maddie took a second to muse on the fact that he really was the only person on the planet who could talk to her like this. "Madeline," he drawled her name out. "You take it." She knew he was right, but she had one more question.  
  
"Does...does he know?"  
  
"He does," Bishop nodded. "I told him because I didn't want him to read about it in the paper and assume..."  
  
"Sure," she nodded.  
  
"But that's it. I told him. There was no discussion. He is not involved." Bishop knew this would be a sticking point. "This is me, offering you a favor. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I promise." He held his hand up in a pledge.  
  
"Okay," she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Fuck it, she thought. She wanted this. She needed this. "Fine. Okay. You win. I'll take it."  
  
"There you go," he winked, his smile stretching wider. "How easy was that?"  
  
"Pretty easy," she sighed; feeling...relief.  
  
"Good," he seemed happy, he felt better; knowing she would be someplace safe, someplace secure. "Now. How about I call and have your stuff delivered from storage and you and I can order up some dinner?"  
  
"What about all the ladies waiting for you on the streets of Paris?"  
  
"Well I'm probably going to need energy to satisfy them all, right?" He crooked an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Probably," Maddie agreed with a laugh.  
  
"Okay then.  
  
"Okay then."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note: There is a little french in this chapter. Translation taken from Google Translate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few reminders for this story.
> 
> While Harry IS in this story, he is NOT a Romantic Lead. This story begins when Harry breaks up with Maddie after the Kidnapping attempt but in THIS story, he does not go after her. They do genuinely break up. And this story follows Maddie.
> 
> I also need you to make a few assumptions with me here in order to go down this "rabbit hole" and try something a little different. I need you to take some leaps with me that don't necessarily fit in with some of the stuff I've set up in the other story.
> 
> One, Harry went to a very dark place when the kidnapping attempt happened in the story; a dark place that truly snapped something inside of him and made him push Maddie through the door.
> 
> Second, though Ella does probably exist in this story line, she does not have as big of a role. If you could assume for me that she was in Bendal with Maddie in the beginning, that she visited London for a little bit, but then she left and her part of the story faded out. She is still a friend of Maddie's but she's living in the US and her relationship with Bishop never got off the ground.
> 
> I think these things will help this version of the story run a little smoother. And remember. This is just something fun I'm playing with :) If you need to see Ella and you need to see Harry and Maddie happy, you can slip right back over to the other story. Thanks for allowing me this!

"Hello?" Maddie pressed the buzzer near her door.

  
"It's me," Bishop's voice rang out over the speaker.  
  
"Come on in. I'm just finishing up." She pressed another button and hurried back down the hall to her bathroom.  
  
It was nearly one month after Bishop had offered the apartment to her, one month since she had moved in and began to step back into her new life, her own life. It had been almost three since that night; since her old life had come to a sad, heart-wrenching end. But she wasn't thinking about that this night—at least she was trying her level best not too.  
  
She had been doing okay. She hadn't yet gone back to work, not really sure what it was she wanted to do but she had found ways to keep busy. She had purchased new clothes, she had read at least half of the books on her must-read list and she had taken Isaiah to the park more times than she could count. She wasn't back to normal quite yet, but she was getting there.  
  
There had been moments when she had almost folded; moments when she had pulled the blankets over her head and stayed under until she had to come out—for food or water or the bathroom—only to take cover once again. There had been moments when she had come close to breaking; just three days before when walking past a magazine stand and seeing him. It was late—or early morning—and he was sneaking out of a club and there in his hand was the hand of some tan, blonde woman who was trying her best to shield herself from the cameras.  
  
If Maddie was honest, it hit her like a truck; all of her insides turned to mush and, though she hated herself for doing it, she had bought the magazine, taken it home and cried into a pint of ice cream. But she wasn't thinking about that tonight. Not tonight. As she finished the last of her makeup, fluffed her hair and checked her outfit, she could hear the elevator ding and the doors opened up.  
  
"Madeline!" Bishop's voice boomed down the hallway.  
  
"Come on in Bishop!" She yelled back. "I'll be ready in just a few minutes." With a deep, steadying breath, Maddie met her own eyes in the mirror. She was not going to think about  _him_ tonight. No way.  
  
Bishop moved into the apartment, immediately noticing the way she had made it hers. There were framed photos on the tables; warm, snuggly blankets draped over things. He couldn't help the smile that drifted to his lips as he hung his coat and took it all in. When he moved to take another step, he was nearly taken out by a large, heavy box.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" He yelled, his hand moving to rub his shin. "Madeline! What the hell is this box by the door?"  
  
"I'm sending it back to storage!" She called out.  
  
"Why?" He looked closer. "What's in it?" He called to her and then lowered his voice. "A ton of fucking bricks?" He grimaced at the pain in his leg.  
  
"It's..." Though he couldn't see the way her face flinched, it did. "It's him."  
  
"HIM?" His eyes flashed wide as he looked cautiously into it. "Oh," he laughed. "You mean like...stuff that reminds you of him."  
  
"Did you think I meant his limbs?" She snickered at the thought.  
  
"A tiny, tiny part of me, yes." He had seen the pictures too; though he wasn't yet sure she had.  
  
"I don't want reminders of him around anymore." She finished in the bathroom and flipped off the light.  
  
"Am I meant to get in the box?" He cracked half a smile as he opened the flaps completely; staring down into it.  
  
"No, not you," Maddie's voice grew closer as she came down the hall way. "You don't remind me of him so much anymore."  
  
"Oh good, good," he nodded, eyes sweeping up to look at her. And he took a step back. "Holy shit."  
  
"What?" She stopped, looking down at her outfit.  
  
"I just..." He stammered, grinning as his hand smoothed his tie. "You..."  
  
"What is it Bishop?" She lifted her eyebrows and he could see the concern in her eyes so he recovered. His smile pulled wider, his face shifting into the look Maddie had seen him flash to many, many women over the years.  
  
"Damn Doctor," he shook his head. "You look...Mmm."  
  
"Stop it!" Maddie snapped her fingers at him, laughing as her eyes narrowed. "Bishop! Don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Then don't  _look_ like that!" He countered, waving his hand out to her. "You look fucking hot Madeline."  
  
"Yes but you don't get to look at me like that!" She nudged his shoulder.  
  
"Well then maybe I really should get into this box," he lifted the flap again and glanced down; smug grin fading from his face as he saw what was on top; the magazine. He recognized those photos instantly—he had been there that night with Harry, shaking his head and telling him what a bad decision he was making. But it didn't matter now. He had made the decision and Maddie had seen.  
  
"What is it?" Maddie's eyes looked down and her smile drifted. "You should really get out of that box, Bishop."  
  
"Yeah," he stood tall. "Listen...we don't have to go out tonight Maddie. We can stay in and..."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Maddie laughed, trying to keep the tears from her eyes, the images from that magazine from her mind. "Come on Bishop. Look at me. I'm ready to go out. I...I need to go out."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?" Maddie shrugged.  
  
"She's just some blonde, Maddie." He hated the conflicting allegiances he felt; to Harry and to her.  
  
"Bishop..." She warned.  
  
"She is. A distraction..." He took a breath. "That's all she is."  
  
"I don't care who she is."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"And what? Come on Bishop. I...I have spent months crying and hiding and...and I'm tired of laying around here grieving a relationship that he is clearly over." She waved her hand with a huff and he debated stepping in, debated telling her that despite the pictures to the contrary, Harry was nowhere near over her. "Come on Bishop," her voice pulled him in. "I am young. I am feeling hot and fuck, Bishop. I want to go out. I want to have a drink and dance and forget about him." She sighed. "And I am going. With or without you. Now I have seen you rally with the best of them. Are you really telling me that you're going to stay here while I go out?"  
  
Bishop met her eyes and, with the same resignation and shake of his head he had given Harry three nights earlier when those pictures had been taken, he gave in. "Of course not," he rolled his eyes, his lips twitching up slightly. "Of course I'm not going to stay here while you go out."  
  
"Good." Maddie's entire face pulled into a smile.  
  
"Good." Bishop returned her grin; deciding to jump all in. "Well what are you waiting for Doctor, let's do this"  
  
Maddie clapped her hands together and, reaching for her clutch, she was following him to the door; she had been waiting for this night for a while—even more so since she had seen those pictures. It had been a long week—longer still given what this day actually was—but she had every intention of getting tipsy and dancing away all of the sadness and upset that she had been carrying with her. And Bishop was just the guy to do that with.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So let me get this straight," Bishop chuckled as they stepped past the bouncer at their second club that evening. They had eaten dinner, complete with drinks. They had stopped by one of the places he had promised to take her and now, they were finishing up with his favorite. "You've been in Paris for months... _reading_?"  
  
"I'm thinking about taking an art class," she offered and Bishop laughed.  
  
"Madeline..."  
  
"Don't judge," Maddie giggled at the twisted expression on his face. "You said I could use the apartment for whatever I wanted."  
  
"Yes I did," He nodded as the Club Owner, a tall handsome man not much older than they were, made his way over to him. His voice lowered as he spoke just to her. "Though I am certain this is the least blasphemy that place has seen in years."  
  
"What can I say? I'm boring," she rolled her eyes at herself.  
  
"Hardly," Bishop shook his head and pulled forth his business smile. "Monsieur Sawyer, il est bon de vous voir." Maddie's eyes widened as Bishop hugged the man hello; seamlessly moving into the French language with a fluency that impressed her.  
  
"Bishop!" The man was clearly excited to see Bishop as he had been doing business with him and his father for years. Maddie could tell, by the way Bishop moved around the place, his interactions with the owner—this was not his first time here and he was accustomed to this sort of treatment. "Ça fait trop longtemps. Comment allez-vous?"  
  
"Très bien, merci." He smiled wide with a twinkle in his eye as he turned to Maddie. "Pierce Sawyer, I would like you to meet...a very dear friend of mine; Doctor Madeline Forrester."  
  
"Ah," Mr. Sawyer turned to her with a welcoming smile and both men shifted to English. "Doctor Forrester."  
  
"It's lovely to meet you," Maddie held her hand out to him.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," he brought her hand to his lips with a sidelong glance at Bishop. "A doctor? I feel a bit obligated to warn you...he's not the smoldering intellectual he airs to be." The man's accent was heavy but his jokes were not lost on either of them.  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed, shaking his head. "No, no. She's an actual friend Pierce. No need to warn her. She knows exactly who she's dealing with. She's new to the city and I'm taking her out; showing her a good time."  
  
"Ah well then," he gestured for them to follow. "Let me take you to your table and get this lovely lady a drink. Tell me, Doctor, what are you drinking tonight?"  
  
Maddie's face was warm as she smiled. "Champagne."  
  
"Champagne it is," they reached the table and Bishop pulled a chair out for her as the owner slipped away; no doubt off to retrieve the finest bottle of champagne he had.  
  
"You know..." Maddie spoke across the table to him as he took his seat. "You're incredibly sexy when you do that."  
  
"When I do what?" His eyebrows lifted; curious.  
  
"Speak French," she sighed into her seat, looking around; taking in the music and the atmosphere. "You're very sexy when you do that. But I suppose you know that, don't you. It's why you play the guitar too. I have you all figured out." She tossed a wink across the table and he shook his head; amused.  
  
"Ohhhh...Hooo..." He bit the inside of his cheek as he chuckled. "I'm not sure if I should cut you off or give you more."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed, tossing her head back; matching the expression on Bishop's face with a saucy one of her own. "I vote more."  
  
He watched her laugh, watched her relax and nodded. "More it is."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hours had passed since they had first step foot in the club; bottles of champagne had been opened and drained and not long ago, Maddie had waved her fingers at Bishop who was talking up a leggy brunette and she had taken to the dance floor.  
  
It was there that she was working out her demons; where she moved to the pulse of the music, where the soft sweat from the summer heat rose to her skin—where she was flushing her mind and her body of thoughts of him, of all that had come and gone because of him.  
  
Though Bishop was in close conversation with the brunette—Lizette—who sat tightly next to him, laughing softly as he spoke into her ear, he kept his eyes open to all that was happening around them. So far, the night was going just as expected; Maddie was drinking and laughing and letting off what he assumed was a ton of pent up aggression and tension. And for the most part, nobody seemed to recognize her. There were a few people who gave her a double take, a few patrons who looked her over but that didn't mean they knew who she was. Hell—she looked fucking amazing—it could have been that they were simply building up the nerve to buy her a drink or ask her to dance.  
  
"Merci," Bishop smiled to the waitress who brought another bottle of champagne. Leaning forward, he topped off the three glasses on the table; his, Maddie's and Lizette's. He looked across the dim room, locating Maddie in an instant and when he saw her, speaking to somebody tall and dark, he felt something inside of him stir; a protective instinct that came so naturally when he was around her now. As though she could feel his eyes on her, Maddie's eyes lifted to his and she smiled; sweet and happy, though the tiniest bit hazy. And he relaxed; Lizette's hand on his thigh and her breath in his ear pulling him back to her.  
  
And though he turned most of his attention back to the woman whose breath was tickling his neck, his eyes kept Maddie in their line of sight.  
  
Maddie realized that she was standing closer to reckless than she had in years; dancing her third song with the tall man with the heavy eyes. But she refused to stop and think about it—refused to stop and think. It was the thinking that brought up her reality, the thinking that brought up what day it was, what day it should have been,  _where_  she should have been. It was the thinking that drove her to the recklessness. So she had just decided to forgo the thinking, take on the champagne, and just sit at the edge of recklessness.  
  
So she was dancing with this marvelously handsome man; this man who spoke English but in a heavy, syrupy accent that she imagined found its way into many woman's bed. This man who had kept his eyes trained on her for the better part of her time there, this man whose hand was at her hip; his finger's making a trail up and down her side as they moved to the music. With every full up and down, his trail would extend. And at this point, his fingers were beginning to tickle just under where her bra would rest and the feeling made her sigh; made her feel giddy and attractive and...alive.  
  
Sure. Somewhere in her mind she knew that this was crazy; needing this kind of attention to feel better. Somewhere in her mind she knew that her dancing in the dark with this man she didn't know would never have the full desired effect—it would never, ever snap Harry back to her. It would never make him realize the mistakes he had made, it would never make him open his heart to her again.  
  
But that was too close to thinking. So she shook her head, her hair shifting and swooshing and she took the drink he had bought for her and she let him pull her closer to him. And the thinking faded.  
  
Feeling brave and, she supposed, spurred on by the early hour, the abundance of alcohol and music and her intense desire to forget, Maddie moved closer to him. Her fingers reached out to the front of his shirt and she stepped into the gate of his hips and his hands abandoned their teasing trail and stretched across her back. They were hot through the thin fabric of her dress and when he pressed her closer to him, tight to his body, she could feel his heat, his want and her eyes fluttered closed for just a moment.  
  
Though she really wanted to cry, though she really wanted to scream and kick and break things—she couldn't. She had cried long enough. She had let him send her away to this horrible shell of herself and she was done letting him control that piece of her.  
  
So when the tall, dark, handsome French man ran his hands up the column of her neck, when he tilted her face up to his, she blinked back any hint of tears and she smiled; that coy, innocent smile that had drawn in men before him—that would draw in men after him. He smiled at her then, his eyes hot and dark. And Maddie surrendered, tugging on his shirt to bring his lips those last few inches to hers.  
  
And just like that, she was kissing somebody new for the first time in years.  
  
And he tasted of alcohol and smoke; a hint of black licorice and lust and nothing,  _nothing_  like Harry. And even though it made her stomach curl, she pushed the thoughts from her mind and opened her mouth to him; an invitation he was quick to take.  
  
She felt like she was high—like what she remembered it to be like when she was in college and smoked weed for the first time with her roommates. She felt hazy and happy and numb. And for a split second, it was the most amazing feeling in the world.  
  
"Come home with me..." His breath was hot and sticky against her ear, his mouth burning against the skin of her neck as he placed a warm, wet kiss there. And there was something inside of her, something that loved the way his hands clung to her, loved how it made her feel—there was something inside of her that wanted to scream " _YES! YES! Take me there now!"_  
  
"Belle..." He kissed against her jaw, his hands sliding over her body as he pulled back to look in her eyes. "Viens chez moi ..." And Maddie's skin tingled, though she had no idea what he was saying and in that moment, she supposed it really didn't matter. Taking his hand in hers, she swallowed back the other part of her, the part that was telling her to take a seat, to drink some water—and she pulled him from the dance floor. With every step towards their table, she grew more and more brave and by the time she reached Bishop and Lizette, she was nearly one hundred percent convinced that this was exactly what she wanted to do.  
  
Bishop, having watched almost the entire interaction was waiting for her; his hand resting on Lizette's thigh as he watched her step up to them.  
  
"Madeline," he smiled up at her; his eyes scanning her over, his distaste for her dancing partner clear to everyone but Maddie.  
  
"This is Jean Paul," she released his hand to reach for her glass of champagne.  
  
"Of course it is," Bishop's hand left Lizette's thigh, extending to shake the man's hand, not bothering to rise to his feet.  
  
"I think I'm going to go ahead and go home with him," Maddie's heart sped up as she spoke the words, her cheeks flushed at the thought.  
  
"Yeah," Bishop shook his head, sitting up, moving to his feet. "Like hell that's what's happening right now."  
  
"Excuse me?" Maddie was shocked, her eyes growing wide as a nervous laugh bubbled from her mouth.  
  
"Ah come on love," Bishop turned soft eyes on her. "There's no way I can let you go home with this guy."  
  
"Let me?" Maddie blanched.  
  
"Bishop..." Lizette's hand pulled at his pant leg but his attentions couldn't be diverted.  
  
"Madeline," his hand reached out to her. "I know you've had a rough day and..."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"And I know you're having fun now. But you're drunk and there is no way you go home with this guy tonight."  
  
"Intimidé, vous êtes?" Jean Paul spoke up and Bishop's eyes turned to him for the first time.  
  
"Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous parlez." Bishop's voice was cold and harsh and the look in his eyes was stone.  
  
"Hey!" Maddie called them both back to her. "I don't speak French and, since I gather you're talking about me, I would appreciate it if you would..."  
  
"You're not going home with him Maddie." Bishop's eyes shifted back to her, his jaw set.  
  
"Bishop!" She was shocked, genuinely, at the way he was speaking, the way he was looking at her—as though his words were final.  
  
"Madeline, you came here with me. You're leaving with me." And, as he reached to gather his coat, he was certain there was no time like the present.  
  
"But I thought you were leaving with...I'm sorry," Maddie looked apologetically at the woman to Bishop's right who seemed to be confused and a bit put off by where the conversation was headed. "I'm sorry I don't remember your name."  
  
"Lizette."  
  
"Lizette. Bishop...I thought you were going to go home with Lizette."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You're not?" Lizette looked up to him.  
  
"No," he smiled down at her, leaning to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry love but I have something else I need to take care of tonight."  
  
"Take care of?" Maddie groaned.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jean Paul spoke up. "I am not trying to get in the middle of anything here."  
  
"What?" Maddie shook her head. "No. No! There's nothing to get in the middle of."  
  
"I think maybe I'll go," he nodded towards the door, his hands taking up Maddie's.  
  
"I think that is a brilliant idea," Bishop agreed.  
  
"What? No!" Maddie hated how out of control the situation felt, hated the frantic way her heart was beating.  
  
"Ah Belle," Jean Paul smiled sweetly at her, his eyes narrowing at Bishop before he leaned in to kiss Maddie's cheek. "Maybe another night."  
  
"No!" Maddie turned as he moved away from her. "Not another night. Tonight is..." But she couldn't say it, she couldn't put it out there in words and her eyes welled up with tears. And Bishop felt like an ass. There was no way he was going to let Maddie go home with some random French man she had met at a bar while trying to forget Harry, but it pained him to see her like this.  
  
"Bonne nuit, Belle," Jean Paul knew when it was time to take his leave and, in a move that was meant to rile Bishop up, he pressed a soft, slow kiss to her lips and took his leave of the moment. And though Bishop's hands flexed and his eyes hardened, he didn't move.  
  
"Good night," Maddie sniffed, her teeth biting into her lips to keep from crying, to keep from losing it in the club, in front of everyone. It was nearly impossible though, as the entire day, the week seemed to be unloading all of the emotional build up onto her shoulders—all at once.  
  
As she blinked at the tears in her eyes, Maddie could hear Lizette talking to Bishop in hushed, French tones before things around her grew quiet. She felt so defeated; so deflated. She really wasn't sure how to make sense of things anymore.  
  
And then they were alone. Just Maddie and Bishop. He stood there watching her struggle, watching her inner battle. He had never felt so much anger; anger at Harry, anger at the French man, anger at himself and all he wanted to do was get her out of there before the imminent unravel overtook her. He had seen her like this only once before and it hurt him to remember.  
  
"Come on," he was gentler with her now, tossing cash to the table and pulling his arm around her shoulder. "Let me take you home." And because Maddie wasn't sure she could speak enough in that moment to disagree without falling apart, she nodded and let him lead her from the club.  
  
Bishop was watchful, mindful as they moved; checking for photographers or paparazzi or people with camera phones. And as he slid next to her into the backseat of the car, he felt fairly certain that they had taken leave of the night without photographic or video evidence of any of it. The only true witness was Jean Paul. And though he had certainly been incredibly interested in Maddie, Bishop wasn't entirely sure he recognized her outside of the beautiful woman she was. And for that, at least, he was thankful.  
  
They rode in a stunted silence back to the hotel; awkward tension filled the space between them. And the space within her, the space inside, was aching more than it had before they started drinking that night. Without words, Bishop stepped from the car, intent on escorting her all the way home. He held doors, he kept his distance and he watched; waiting.  
  
When they stepped inside, Maddie kicked her shoes off to the side, dropping her clutch to the table next to the door and without turning to face him, she spoke, "well, you've done your duty."  
  
"My duty?" His eyebrows lifted as he laid his coat off to the side, following behind her.  
  
"You've escorted the dismissed almost-Duchess home from the bar without incident," her eyes were focused on some hazy point in the distance, her mind struggling with its last real grip on her control. "You're free to go."  
  
"Excuse me?" Bishop stopped walking, surprised by the harshness in her voice for only one second before he remembered just how much she was hurting.  
  
"You heard me." She sniffed.  
  
"Listen. I know that you're mad at me right now."  
  
"Furious," Maddie cut in, spinning to face him—a decision she regretted immediately because seeing him, seeing the care and concern in his eyes—it hit her in the gut.  
  
"Because I tried to keep you from..."  
  
"From what?!" She yelled, her anger rising like the flush rose to her cheeks; like the tears to her eyes. "You tried to keep me from going home with an attractive man?! A man who wanted me?! Instead of sitting home thinking about..." She hated the way her chest constricted when she thought of him, hated the way she could barely breathe.  
  
"I'm sorry," he shook his head; and he was. He wasn't trying to run interference, he wasn't trying to keep her from a roll in the sack. "I am really, really sorry. But Maddie, you're not just some girl out to have a one night stand. I was trying to avoid a story in the papers, a headline in the Daily Mail. I was trying to be your friend..."  
  
"Like you're a friend to him?!" She yelled, her tears overflowing onto her cheeks as the images in the magazines flew to her eyes. "I don't want to hear the bullshit Bishop! I just wanted, for one night, not to think about him! I wanted to not think about the blonde he's probably fucking right now! I wanted to not think about how..." She choked on her next words and her shoulders slumped forward.  
  
"Maddie..." Bishop moved forward, his hands out as though he were going to catch her.  
  
"Oh God..." She moaned, her arms wrapping around her; her face scattered and tear strewn and absolutely devastated. "I didn't want to do this Bishop. I didn't want to  _still_  love him tonight. I didn't want to think of him or want him or...I just didn't want to remember. I wanted to forget and you couldn't let me have one night?! One night when I didn't have to think about what we..."  
  
"I'm so sorry." His chest hurt for her, his heart ached for her. "Madeline..." And he stopped; right in front of her; and he watched as she closed her eyes, hugging her body tightly in her own arms and she shook her head; slowly—as though she were surrendering. And when she finally spoke again, her voice was so small, so meek.  
  
"We were supposed to be married." Her fight had drained; her anger had given way to sadness. And her eyes lifted to meet his. "Today...." She sobbed and wiped at her eyes. "We were supposed to be married today."  
  
"Oh." Was the only thing he could articulate as the realization washed over him and he had to take a step back. The blow of the date, of what was supposed to have happened that day, hitting him physically. And suddenly it all made glaring sense; Harry's mood that entire week, his insistence on drinking every night well into the morning, the way he had encouraged Bishop to keep his plans to go to France that weekend; the blonde distractions, the anger—and Maddie, sweet, beautiful Maddie, ready to go home with Jean Paul; hoping to forget. "I didn't..." He shook his head; he didn't know. He hadn't known—though he should have. Looking back, he should have and now all he could do was try to bring his mind back in from where it spiraled.  
  
"By now we would have been husband and wife and...we would have been dancing and cutting cake and preparing to leave on our..." She couldn't continue, she couldn't say it. She had already said too much, had already left herself open and vulnerable and Bishop felt the ache from her voice in his own heart. "I just wanted to not have to remember that and he...he would have helped me not remember that."  
  
And though he knew she was wrong, though he knew that no man—no matter how French, no matter how attractive—no man was going to help her not remember that this had been the day she was supposed to have married Harry—though he knew all of those things, just as she most likely did—he finally got it; he understood. She wasn't the first of his friends to try to drown memories in champagne and casual sex. But for some reason all of that just seemed too good for her.  
  
"Maddie," he was soft, careful, as he moved towards her; wanting to hug her, wanting to make it just stop. "I'm so sorry, love. I had no idea..."  
  
"It doesn't matter," she shook her head.  
  
"It does matter. I didn't even think about..."  
  
"Just don't," she held her hand out to him, her expression shifting just slightly. "Please don't say it out loud."  
  
"Okay," he nodded; giving into her. He wouldn't say it, if that's what she wanted. But he couldn't let her stand there falling apart like this—all alone. And he wondered if this was why Harry hadn't said a word when he told him he was going to France.  
  
"Stop," she held up her hand, wanting to stop his advance, wanting to stop the break down she knew would come if he moved any closer.  
  
"Come on," he shook his head. "I can't just let you..."  
  
"Let me?" She croaked. She was so tired of other people deciding for her. And then she cracked. And gave in. Closing the distance between them, Bishop pulled her to his chest; wrapping his arms around her as she broke. Her cries were different from the ones before. They weren't loud and angry, they were soft and quiet and so much more heartbreaking.  
  
And they stood like that for a few minutes; her crying, him holding. And he didn't know what to say, he had no words that might begin to calm the upset she felt. And he knew he had no words. So he just stood and held her—and it absolutely felt like if he let go, she would crumble on the floor beneath him. So he stood and held her.  
  
Until she pushed. He felt her hand on his chest as she began to pull away.  
  
"Let me go..." She whispered, her movements becoming slightly agitated, frantic.  
  
"But I..." He looked down to her, confused.  
  
"Oh god," she groaned, shoving him from her. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
With one hand to her stomach and one clasped over her mouth, Maddie left Bishop standing in the entryway and ran full speed for the bathroom.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey there..." Bishop stood in the doorway to the bathroom with a glass of water in one hand and a damp cloth in the other.  
  
"Oh God, Bishop..." She groaned from where she sat, slumped back against the massive bathtub; having just flushed the toilet. "Just leave."  
  
"I think I'll stay." He shrugged, pushing away from the doorframe and stepping into the room.  
  
"Why on Earth would you want to stay after all of this," she waved her hand at herself; head to toe.  
  
"This is nothing..." He exhaled, sliding to the floor next to her. "I was there the night Kiki tried Shrooms for the first time..." He grimaced and she chuckled, despite herself.  
  
"I'm such a fucking mess," Maddie groaned, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"Nah," he shook his head and nudged her lightly. "You're fine. Besides I owe you for chasing off Frenchy."  
  
"Frenchy," Maddie snickered as she sighed. Her heart was a bit calmer, a bit less chaotic as she sat against the cold tub, the hard tile. She took a moment to let her body relax, to let her breathing calm and then she let a small smile tug at her lips. "I suppose you do owe me for that."  
  
"I do," he nodded, beyond pleased that she was even halfway smiling.  
  
"You owe me one sexy French man Bishop." Her head turned to the side to look at him.  
  
"Would you settle for one mildly attractive Englishman?" He turned to look at her; eyebrows lifted.  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed, leaning closer to him then. "Are you offering to take one for the team and take me to bed?"  
  
"Wow," his eyes flashed wide as he shook his head. "Did you really just refer to sex with you as 'taking one for the team'?"  
  
"It feels that way sometimes," she sighed at how funny and true that felt. "Are you saying no?"  
  
"I cannot even joke with you about this right now." His head shook again.  
  
"It's just as well," Maddie trying for humor, for the back and forth that made her feel like herself. "I'm sure you couldn't handle me."  
  
"Please," Bishop rolled his eyes, temporarily sidetracked. "I could handle you all over this apartment."  
  
And Maddie laughed; a loud, from the gut laugh that made Bishop's shoulders ease just a bit. "Always so full of talk Bishop."  
  
"Yeah," he grinned; happy to see her smiling. "I suppose that I am."  
  
"Hmm..." Maddie's smile pulled tight on her lips, her eyes drifting off in thought for a moment and she felt tired from her day, from her breakdown; from all of it. And just when Bishop had relaxed, just when he had taken a beat to not worry about her, he watched as she started to crumble.  
  
"Maddie..." He turned his body towards her.  
  
"I know I should hate him," she cried this time without the anger, without the harshness. "I know I should hate him for sending me away that night, for breaking my heart. I know I should hate him forever for taking me from Bendal and then taking away everything..." She met Bishop's eyes. "I know that. In my mind, I know that. But..." Her hand pressed to her chest, just over her heart. "But I still love him. Isn't that insane? I still love him. So much. And there are nights, like tonight, when all I want to do is call him and BEG him to take me back, plead with him to help me make this right and..." She shook her head; fresh tears spilling onto her cheeks.  
  
And she was back in his arms; the tears flowing so easily she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to shut them off again. Bishop's arm was around her shoulders, holding her close as she sobbed against him.  
  
"Please Bishop, please." She pulled back from him just enough to look to his face. "Don't let me call him. Don't let me be that person; don't let me call him like this..."  
  
"Okay," he nodded.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise," he agreed and held out his hand. "Here...give me your phone." Maddie nodded and slid the phone from her pocket, handing it over willingly—wanting to avoid the too close temptation.  
  
"Thank you," she wiped at her cheeks.  
  
"You're welcome," Bishop nodded and then, without cracking a smile, he leaned forward and tossed the phone into the toilet with a clunk and a bubble.  
  
"Bishop!" Maddie's eyes shot wide as she moved from his arms. "Jesus! You threw my phone in the toilet!"  
  
"You told me not to let you call him..." He was genuine when he spoke. "And there's no way I'm causing you any more sadness tonight. Problem solved. You can't call him."  
  
"But I didn't mean..." She looked down at the phone sinking in the water. "Fuck. Bishop. That's my phone."  
  
"So I owe you a phone," he shrugged. "It's a small price to pay for your sanity, Madeline."  
  
She grew soft then, at his words. He was being so great to her, through all of it, that it melted her heart, drew back any fight she had. "Well..." She sat back down, leaning into her spot against the tub. With the tiniest of smiles, she looked to him. "A phone and a French man."  
  
"A phone and French man." He agreed, matching her smile as his hand patted hers. And they sat there for minutes; Maddie collecting herself, Bishop waiting with her—his hand still over hers and legs stretched out next to her.  
  
"I'm really sorry about tonight." Her other hand reached out to pat over his.  
  
"Don't be." He shook his head, his thumb rubbing at the back of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see me throw up." Her nose twisted as she remembered.  
  
"As if you're the first woman I've seen wretch? Please. At least you didn't vomit on me."  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And I'm sorry about Lizette..."  
  
"Who's Lizette?"  
  
"Of course." She shook her head. "You're such an ass."  
  
"Stay away from men, Madeline. We're all asses."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded, patting her leg. "Now come on Doctor. Let's get up off this floor and get you to bed."  
  
"Taking me up on my offer after all?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I just said stay away from men. Do you listen to nothing I say?" His eyes were alive with laughter as he rose to his feet and extended his hand down to her.  
  
"Very very little," she sighed, taking his hand and rising to her own feet. It was time, she told herself; time to pull it together, time to start stepping forward. Though her heart still ached heavy in her chest, she took a deep breath and moved.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning greeted Maddie with a groan and a headache and though she very much wanted to bury her head under her pillow and never face the harsh realities that came out of the night before, she was a big girl and she knew there was no chance of that. With a great amount of self-pep-talk, Maddie tossed the blankets aside and rose from her bed. After steadying herself and pulling it together, she made her way down the hall to the living room.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Bishop's smile was wide, his voice even wider.  
  
"Ugh," Maddie groaned  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, coming from around the counter with two cups of coffee; holding one out to her in offering. "I figured that would be how you felt today."  
  
"God Bishop..." She took the cup from him with sympathetic eyes. "I am so sorry for last night."  
  
"Again, there is no need to be," he smiled; following her as she sat on the couch, taking the seat opposite her.  
  
"Ugh..." She sighed, her head leaning back on the couch, tugging the blanket around her legs.  
  
"But listen, Maddie," he leaned forward; sitting his cup on the table between them. "There's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
She opened her mouth for a smart quip but, as her head rose, she could see the seriousness in his eyes and she stopped. "What is it?"  
  
"I know..." He cleared his throat. "I know that this is going to sound incredibly harsh but..." He glanced down at his hands and gathered his nerve before he met her eyes. "You have to stop loving him."  
  
"I..." Maddie gulped, the feeling in her stomach sinking. "What?"  
  
"You have to just...stop." He held his hands out.  
  
"Stop?" Though she wanted to cry, it came out as a laugh. "You make it sound so easy, Bishop. Is it really that simple for you? To just stop loving somebody?"  
  
"I don't know," he shook his head. "I've never loved somebody."  
  
"But I..." Maddie stopped, her attention temporarily refocusing. "I'm sorry. You've never loved somebody? Ever?"  
  
"I mean, my parents, friends," he shrugged. "A few amazing pieces of music but never another person. Not like that."  
  
"That is...I don't even know what that is."  
  
"Me neither. But this is not about me. This is about you and Maddie..." He leaned closer, knowing his words had the power to bring her to sobs again, knowing it wasn't going to make things better but—wanting her to be able to move on—he went for it anyway. "He is never coming back." Maddie's heart stopped beating in her chest and he continued. "I have known him a very long time and I know that it's stupid, hell, he knows it's stupid but he's done. He isn't coming back. Ever. And it kills me to say it out loud, it kills me to see you like this," he watched as tears moved from her cheeks. "But Maddie, you need to be done. You need to...because I am afraid of what happens to you if you aren't."  
  
"I am trying," she sniffed; agreeing with him wholeheartedly. "I...last night I was trying to be done with that French guy and..."  
  
"No," Bishop cut in. "Not with Frenchy. You can't be done with Frenchy." He groaned and shook his head. "Jesus Madeline. You need to be done for you. You need to...I don't know...take that damn art class. Find a way to get drunk without getting sentimental. Try to figure out how to say his name without wanting to break things. You need to be done for you. And then you can move on to the next guy." Maddie smiled through her teary eyes and sighed.  
  
"When did you get this smart?" She arched an eyebrow; letting the words he spoke, the words she knew to be true, sink in.  
  
"I've always been this smart," he smiled. "You've just only recently started listening."  
  
"Hmm," her smile widened, supposing he was right. "So...if I do all of those things; if I take the art class and get drunk without crashing and I can...say his name..." She rolled her eyes. "Once I do that, can Frenchy be the Next Guy?"  
  
"NO!" Bishop laughed, shaking his head wildly. "He cannot be the next guy."  
  
"Booo..." She chuckled into her mug of coffee.  
  
"Come on Madeline," he reached for his coffee. "The next guy should not be some random dude who you pick up at a bar. He should be a mind blower. He should be so amazing you can't help but crawl into his bed."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so." He nodded; certain. "And this guy...he was just...eh."  
  
"He was eh?"  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
"Doesn't mean I didn't want to give him a go."  
  
"And you have to stop saying stuff like that," he pointed a finger at her with playful eyes as he rose to his feet. Maddie watched as he moved from the room, walking around the big island in the kitchen and retrieving something. "Now...I took the liberty of replacing your phone."  
  
"Already?" She was surprised by the quick turnaround. "That was fast."  
  
"Sometimes I'm fast."  
  
"So I've heard," she sat up in her seat.  
  
"Easy," he warned as he rejoined her in the room, holding the phone in his hands. "So. Brand new phone but..." He sat down in his spot and held the phone in his fingers. "I know a guy at the apple store who helped me get the memory out of your old phone..."  
  
"You fished my old phone out of the toilet?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay," she grinned; impressed.  
  
"So..." He continued, happy to see her smiling so much after a night like she had just had. "We managed to put all of your contacts back in..." Bishop's eyes met hers and he took a breath. "All except for one."  
  
"All except for..." Maddie's heart jumped in her chest. "His number isn't in there?" She looked to the phone in Bishop's hand.  
  
"It's not," he shook his head; he had left in Kate, he had left in Zara but he had left out Harry. "Last night you asked me to help you keep from calling him, you said that there are times when all you want to do..."  
  
"I know what I said," she whispered, her heart sinking in her chest.  
  
"Listen," Bishop was soft with her as he moved closer. "If you want me to put it in here, if you aren't ready to be done with it, I will add him back in. It's no problem and I swear...I won't judge you. But..."  
  
"But it would be easier not to call him if I don't have his number." She finished the thought that was inside her head.  
  
"It would be," he nodded. "But it has to be your decision, love. I can't make it for you. You tell me what you want and I'll do that. No questions."  
  
"Wow..." Maddie let out a breath and her entire body seemed to exhale as the idea of what he was saying washed over her. This was it—another step along the path away from Harry. It was a big step, a scary step but maybe, just maybe a necessary step. She took a deep breath and let it out, her mind running through it over and over. And then, feeling braver than she would have ever imagined she would feel the day after she was supposed to have married him, she looked to Bishop and she shook her head. "Leave him out."  
  
"Yeah?" He arched his eyebrows, surprised—but proud. "You sure?"  
  
"I..." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."  
  
"Well...okay then..." Bishop held the phone out to her and smiled. "Here's your phone."  
  
"Thank you," she looked down at it with a nervous hitch in her stomach but a bit of hope in her heart. And she felt ridiculous.  
  
"I'm going to get some more coffee," he gathered his cup and rose to his feet again. "Would you like more?"  
  
"Please," she nodded, laying the phone in her lap and watching as he moved away from her. "Hey Bishop?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you still in there?" She nodded to her new phone. "Even after last night?" Without a word, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. Within seconds Rod Stewart's "If you think I'm Sexy" blared out into the apartment and Maddie burst into laughter as she saw his name flash on the screen. Her eyes met his and he winked.  
  
"Of course I'm in there."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie's recovery from Harry, from that night, was a long process. It most certainly did not happen overnight. But that night, that one night she spent crying on the bathroom floor instead of preparing for the lifetime she was supposed to be starting with Harry—that one night was a turning point for her.

  
Though Bishop left that next morning, having altered the ringtones in her new phone, he stayed in touch with her as her journey back to who she was began. He smiled as she sent him picture messages of her daily routine; the park with Isaiah, occasional bottles of wine with Khenda, a hike with Collins. And all of them made him smile; watching as she drew herself out of the darkness that had held onto her for so long.  
  
And then one afternoon, weeks later, he received a picture that had him laughing out loud. Maddie had finished her first art class project and snapped a picture for Bishop. He opened the message and had to clamp a hand over his own mouth for fear of disturbing the people around him. Through eyes teary from laughter, he sent her back a message.  
  
"Stick to doctoring, love. That is fucking terrible."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There were small steps in her recovery; the art class, the first time she purchased her favorite candy in hopes that it wouldn't still remind her of him—it did. And then there were the big steps; leaving him out of her phone, beginning to entertain the idea of 'what next' and the phone call she made one hot July afternoon.  
  
She had paced her apartment for fifteen minutes, holding the phone in her hands as she chewed on her lip and took deep breaths and finally, embarrassed for herself at her behavior, she dialed and held the phone to her ear. And when the warm, sweet voice of the beautiful brunette answered, Maddie felt tears in her eyes.  
  
"Maddie! Is it really you?"  
  
"Kate," Maddie smiled through all of the emotions that circled around her. "I read that you had the baby and I just..." She laughed; a nervous bubble of laughter. "And I just had to call. I hope that's okay."  
  
"Okay?" Maddie couldn't tell but Kate was smiling wide, tears of her own tipping to her eyes. "It's more than okay. It's...I'm so happy you called."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I called Kate," Maddie's voice was chipper and quick to bring Bishop up to date as they met up for dinner the next time he was in town.  
  
"You did?" His eyebrows lifted, a slight turn of his lips bending into a smile.  
  
"I did," she nodded, falling in step with him as they moved through the restaurant where they were having dinner.  
  
"How did it go?" He smiled and nodded a thank you to the host as they took their seats.  
  
"It went incredibly well," Maddie sighed and took the menu from the young man. "Thank you." She smiled and turned back to Bishop. "I called to tell her congratulations on the baby and we talked for an hour and..." She took a deep breath and let it out. "It was nice, you know? I hadn't spoken to any of them since...since that night. And I missed them. I miss them. So it was nice to talk to Kate."  
  
"Good," Bishop watched as she grinned wider, noticed the way this seemingly small step had altered her just enough. "Good. Now. About this horrendous piece of artwork you mastered..."  
  
"Watch yourself," she warned, reaching for her water. "You keep this up and my next one will be a portrait of you." And as Maddie's laughter echoed around the table, the two friends jumped into catching each other up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been months since that night; since everything changed for her and Maddie was finally, finally starting to feel whole again, starting to feel like herself again. She had made it past their wedding date, past her own birthday, past his. She had taken the art class, she had chopped off her long hair—cutting in bangs and choppy layers—and, for fun, she even added in a few streaks of pink. She giggled at herself when she first saw it and laughed even more when her mother called her from the states to make sure she hadn't gone off the deep end.  
  
And then she had begun to look forward. What happened next?  
  
She had been living in France for much longer than she had ever imagined she would. And though she loved the ease of it all; the time at the park, the books she had taken down, the paintings she had created—no matter how horrendous. It had been so exactly what she had needed after everything had fallen apart.  
  
And now that she was breathing easier, now that she was smiling and getting out—she needed to start thinking about what happened next. So, when Casey Goldstein from Doctors Without Borders called her up and invited her to lunch to talk about a special project they were working on, she had put on something a bit more professional than a sundress, pinned up her hair and she had met him. It was a beautiful afternoon and when they sat outside, she really hadn't thought about the photographers that seemed to appear wherever she was—they had become such a constant part of her life. But when she apologized sheepishly, he just smiled and shook his head. No need. He shrugged it off and jumped into the reason they were there.  
  
By the time the lunch was over, as pictures of Maddie out with "Her New Man" circulated around the world, she was actually contemplating making a move; back to Bendal. Her first stop was to the only family she had in France; Collins and Khenda. She spent the entire rest of the day with them, well into the night, as they helped her go over the pros and cons, as they offered their unwavering support in whatever she chose to do.  
  
When she slipped into her apartment later that night, still undecided, she called home; to her mother. Though she was cautious—concerned about Maddie's safety, remembering the danger she had been in more than once—she wasn't at all surprised. Her daughter had always been drawn to that place, had always been drawn to service and there was something reassuring about the fact that, after such an upsetting year, such sadness, that the Maddie she remembered was emerging and looking to the future. Even if the future was further away from home than she had hoped.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So..." Harry sat across from Bishop with raised eyebrows and a serious, inquisitive look on his face.  
  
"So?" Bishop was confused.  
  
"Do you know who he is?"  
  
"He?" Bishop laughed with a shake of his head. "What the hell are you talking about man?"  
  
"This guy..." Harry laid a magazine down on the table between them and Bishop glanced down at it. And there she was, Maddie, in full color—having lunch at a small café with somebody neither of them recognized. His lips pulsed into a smile—good for her—he could see that she was doing better, he could see she was trying. And then his eyes swung up to Harry who was watching him with a question on his face.  
  
"Oh..." Bishop's smile faded just a bit. "I have no idea who he is."  
  
"I know you still see her. I know you keep in touch..." Harry took a deep breath meant to calm his nerves, settle his stomach. "You don't know who he is?"  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "Why? Does it matter?" Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked to him and Bishop could see he hit a nerve. "I mean...you didn't think she was going to settle into a life of celibacy after you, did you?"  
  
"No, I..." He really didn't know what he felt, what he thought. "But..."  
  
"But..." Bishop shrugged, pulling his drink to his lips. "But you've been splashed all over the place with one blonde after another and she's had to see that."  
  
"Are you defending her right now?"  
  
"Defending what?" Bishop laughed though he really felt sorry for his best friend; he felt bad for how unsettling it must be to see the results of your actions, of your decisions, played out so painfully in front of you. He leaned in then, his voice growing colder, his eyes darker; hoping to drive home a point he had been trying to make for half a year. "Does it feel like she's cheating on you? Like she's not supposed to be out with some guy in Paris? Like she's supposed to be here with you?" He watched as Harry flinched, as his exterior cracked just a bit. "That's because she is, you moron." He pushed the magazine back across the table to him. "Come on man, figure this shit out. You want her? Let's go get her. I'll take you right now. We can be in Paris in a little over an hour. You think this feeling is going to fade? You think it's going to get easier? Wait till she's kissing somebody, till she's marrying somebody, till she's pregnant and having some other man's..."  
  
"Enough!" Harry's fist came down on the table, rattling everything on the surface. The two men met eyes over the magazine, over the pictures of her and the tension was hot, heavy and then Bishop blinked and backed down.  
  
"No," he shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I don't know who he is." A silence settled over them for a moment before Bishop spoke again. "You know she's getting over you, right?" Harry's eyes blinked. "She's moving on Harry. Your chances at holding onto her are fading; fast. Figure shit out, man. You don't get to push her away and then be pissed when she goes." He leaned in and tapped the magazine, knowing fully well he was the only person on the planet who would dream of talking to Harry like that. "This isn't the last photo you're going to see. And they are only going to get worse. They are on her down there just like they are on you up here. Now. Are we going to cut the nonsense and go to Paris or are we going to order another drink and continue to fuck around up here?"  
  
And of course, at no surprise to either of them, Harry ordered another drink and sank back into his chair. Bishop was at a loss with him these days; not at all understanding how his mind was working—except for the fact that maybe it wasn't. They weren't going to Paris. Harry was never going to Paris. He was never going to go after Maddie. Bishop took a long pull from his drink and looked down at the magazine. At least she was smiling. At least she was out and doing something—in the day time, without alcohol—he added for his own peace of mind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie spent a week thinking about the offer, thinking about the next step for her. Her mother had weighed in, Khenda and Collins had offered their wisdom, but there was still something that was a bit unsettled and it wasn't until his ridiculous ringtone selection rang out into her apartment that it finally hit her.  
  
"Bishop." She grinned.  
  
"Doctor," she could hear the grin in his voice. "I saw the pink hair."  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"It's a little too punk-rock for my taste but it suits you."  
  
"Oh?" She laughed. "I'm not sure how to take that."  
  
"As a compliment. Not many could pull that off, but you do. Well played."  
  
"Thank you. I'm actually thinking of trying out brunette for a few weeks."  
  
"On the path to discovering your true self?" He joked with her.  
  
"Something like that," Maddie laughed.  
  
"So..." Bishop raised his eyebrows; debating if he was going to ask or not. Finally, with a breath, he went. "You want to tell me who he is?"  
  
"Who he is?" Maddie was confused.  
  
"The guy on the internet. Lunch at a café..." Bishop pulled his tie from around his neck. "Your new man."  
  
"Jesus," Maddie groaned. "That was fast." She sighed with a roll of her eyes. "It's not what you think."  
  
"Oh?" He was curious. "What is it then?"  
  
"It's..." She looked out into the room and sighed. She hadn't realized until this conversation just how much she relied on Bishop's friendship, on his opinions and his thoughts. "Hey, listen...when will you be here again?"  
  
"When do you want me there again?" He countered.  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"So am I." He laughed. "I don't have meetings there for another two weeks. But I can come up this weekend if you want me to."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sure," he shrugged, opening his fridge to search for a bottle of beer. "Why? What's going on? You're not going to introduce me to your new boyfriend are you?"  
  
"Ha!" She laughed. "No no. Nothing like that. I'm just trying to figure something out and I thought you might be able to help."  
  
"Oh-kay," he was more than curious. "I have plans Friday night but I can be there Saturday afternoon."  
  
"Fantastic. I'll see you then." She was excited for his company, for his humor; for his advice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Saturday afternoon rolled around, Maddie found herself growing more and more excited as she waited for Bishop to arrive. It was ridiculous, really, she thought to herself. She had cleaned her apartment, she had flipped through a magazine and she had waited and by the time she heard the buzzer ring out, she was nearly bouncing off the walls. Maddie buzzed him up and hurried to wait by the door. When the elevator doors slid open, Bishop was greeted with a wide smile and bright eyes.  
  
"Madeline," he matched her excitement; taking in her newly dyed brunette locks. "Look at you..." She looked amazing; different, but amazing.  
  
"Harry." The word burst from her lips like a bubble.  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head, his eyes narrowing just a bit. "I'm Bishop."  
  
"No..." She laughed, hugging him close; kissing his cheek. "Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry."  
  
"I am really not following you," he watched her as she pulled him into the apartment.  
  
"I can say his name," the pride on her face matched that in her voice. "I can say his name without crying or wanting to break things or...I can say his name."  
  
"Yes you can," Bishop nodded finding her unbelievably adorable. "Well done Doctor."  
  
"Now," she clapped her hands together. "Let's go find me a French man."  
  
"Ha ha!" Bishop rolled his eyes at her. "Very funny."  
  
"Funny?" She shook her head, a twinkle in her eye. "I'm being serious."  
  
"Oh-kay," Bishop held strong, his arms crossing over his chest; his eyes scanned her face, taking in her smile, her light, airy way about her. "So that's it, huh? You're brunette, you're saying his name, you're looking for sexy French men..." His smile deepened.  
  
"Well," she shrugged; loving the way he smiled with her, the way she felt happy around him. "Tonight I suppose I could settle for a mildly attractive Englishman."  
  
"Ouch!" His closed fist pushed against his chest over his heart. "Mildly attractive?"  
  
"Your words not mine," she pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Fair enough," he shrugged. "But I doubt that's why you asked me to come here. Right? You didn't bring me here to help you find French men did you?"  
  
"No," she laughed with a shake of her head. "There's actually something I need to talk to you about; something I would like your opinion on."  
  
"Really?" He was a bit surprised that she wanted his thoughts on anything really. "I'm flattered."  
  
"Good," she sighed. "Come in. I made dinner. I have wine. And I need to talk."  
  
"Well, with an offer like that..." He waved his hand and moved to follow her further into the apartment. He looked at the spread and took a seat; watching as she moved around, stepping lighter, moving softer. "Maddie?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She smiled, bringing the bottle of wine to his glass.  
  
"You look great," he chuckled. "I mean...happy and relaxed. You look good."  
  
"Thank you," sighed. "I feel good." She sank into her chair across from him and took a sip from her glass. "You ready?"  
  
"Shoot," he waved his hand, finding humor in it all.  
  
"So. I had a meeting this last week..."  
  
"A meeting?" Bishop's eyebrows lifted.  
  
"A lunch meeting with a man from..."  
  
"A lunch meeting with a man," Bishop grinned; remembering the magazine. He chuckled as it fell into place.  
  
"From Doctors Without Borders," she finished and Bishop's face took a serious tone.  
  
"Whoa." His eyes swung to hers. Maddie noted the concern there, the concern she was certain was left over from what he knew of her experiences in Bendal, of the times he had stood beside Harry when she had gone and come back slightly battered.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, feeling a bit more nervous than she anticipated. "They are putting together a new initiative; a special project and they...well...they would like me on it."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Bendal."  
  
"Wow." He shook his head. "When?"  
  
"I would leave at the beginning of October for an eight week stint at first..."  
  
"October?" He raised his eyebrows. "Maddie that's in like...a week."  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "I would go for eight weeks of planning and training and then have a month off for the Christmas holiday and then head back in for nine."  
  
"Weeks?"  
  
"Months."  
  
"Maddie..." He was shocked. "That's big."  
  
"It is," she nodded, taking a drink of her wine and sitting it back on the table. "But you know...what am I supposed to do? Sit around your hotel and paint for the rest of my life?"  
  
"Fuck I hope not," he smirked as he remembered her painting. "Don't get me wrong, you can stay here as long as you like but the painting has got to stop."  
  
"I would say that you're incredibly mean," she narrowed her eyes. "But we both know that's not true."  
  
"Yeah," he laughed and sat forward. "So, what are you thinking? Are you going?"  
  
"Maybe," she smiled and her eyes softened.  
  
"See, that maybe looks like a yes to me," he nodded to her grin.  
  
"It might be," her grin deepened, her teeth biting at her bottom lip as she thought about it. "I mean. It's Bendal, you know? I loved my work there. It's beautiful and the people are amazing and...I have a lot of great memories."  
  
"Sure." He shrugged. "But?"  
  
"But?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Sounded like you were going to tell me the other side of that argument."  
  
"I was," she smiled at how well he knew her. "There are also a lot of not so great memories."  
  
"Ah," he nodded. "You mean the shooting?" His eyes hardened just a bit at the thought.  
  
"Well, there's that."  
  
"And the earthquake." He would never forget what it was like in London when they heard the news.  
  
"And that..." She nodded and took a big breath; admitting for the first time to anyone what her real issue was. "And it's...it's where we met." And he saw it, that brief glimpse of Maddie from right after the breakup and he took a breath and shook his head.  
  
"No," he smiled, going for ease. "We met at a pub in London. You were sassy and bossy and you hustled me for all of my money in darts."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed out loud. "No...not you and I. Me and Harry. We met in Bendal."  
  
"Yeah," Bishop nodded; a twinkle in his eye. "I know."  
  
"And what if it's our place now," she grimaced. "What if I go there and all I see is him?"  
  
"Then you close your eyes." Wine almost spurt from her nose, but she recovered quickly.  
  
"Come on..." She met his eyes. "I'm being serious." And he could see that. She was asking for his help and it humbled him more than just a bit.  
  
"Well..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I...I don't have these problems; ever. But...maybe that's part of the process you know? Like saying his name without throwing things. Maybe you need to be able to see Bendal without seeing him."  
  
"Hmm..." Her smile pulled further into her cheeks. He was right. "You think I should go, don't you." It wasn't a question.  
  
"I think you should do whatever it is that is going to keep you smiling like that." He pointed to the warm, blissful look on her face and couldn't help the feeling that washed over him—happy by association.  
  
And they sat there in silence for a moment. Bishop held her eyes as she processed, a smile firmly in place on both their faces. And then, with a small nod of acceptance, Maddie swallowed the lump in her throat and broke the silence.  
  
"You're a really good friend to me, Bishop." She reached for her fork and stabbed at her salad.  
  
"I know," he smirked.  
  
"And I think..." She took a shaky breath. "I think you're really going to miss having me around."  
  
With a thump to his heart, he accepted that as her decision. Catching the unexplainable tilt of his stomach, he shook it off and took a drink. And then he met her eyes and nodded; genuine and warm. "I know."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Twenty-four hours later, Bishop stood in Harry's doorway—bottle of scotch in his hand and a new bit of sadness in his heart. He didn't know if this was really his place any more, if he needed to be sharing information with Harry or if Harry even wanted to have it. But he knew the news was going to travel fast and he knew that knowing where she was going would hit his best friend a little harder than the fact that she was going.  
  
"She's leaving," Bishop sighed, handing the bottle over to him before he even stepped inside. "In less than a week, she's leaving."  
  
"Where is she going?" Harry asked in a small, quiet voice, not able to meet Bishop's eyes.  
  
"Bendal," his voice sounded like a gong between them and Harry visibly flinched. "She's going back to Bendal."  
  
And that night when the two men drank scotch in Harry's living room, they were both thinking of Maddie, they were both thinking of where she was going and what she would be doing once she arrived. And this time—Bishop wasn't just the sympathetic best friend. This time he was thinking about how right she was. He was absolutely going to miss having her around. Yes, she would be stopping in France before she went to the states for Christmas. Yes, she had promised to keep in touch. But he was going to miss her. And that was something new to him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving for Bendal had never been easy. Over all of the years, throughout all of her trips, leaving for this beautiful country that had truly been her home at one point, was never easy. It seemed as though she was always running from or to a tragedy; her father dying, the earthquake. But this time, when she boarded the plane and buckled in, she was doing both—at least potentially. She knew what she was leaving behind but what she didn't know, what she hadn't been sure of, was what she was walking into. She had meant it when she told Bishop she was nervous, when she had admitted her concern at seeing Harry everywhere in this country that had once been only hers—her sanctuary. What if when she got there, all of the good feelings she had left France with were whisked away and replaced by the overbearing memories of him?

  
She wasn't sure her still-recovering heart could take that.  
  
But, on that crisp October morning, she hugged and thanked Collins for the ride to the airport, she promised to call once she was settled and she swore, on everything she held sacred, that she would not go into structurally unsound buildings.  
  
"I won't be there to dig you out this time." He had spoken into her ear as he held her in a hug.  
  
"I know." She had smiled warmly at this wonderful man who was more family than friend.  
  
As she slipped away from him, slipped away from Paris, from Europe—as she slipped closer and closer to this new phase of her life—all she could think of was how she was going to be the only one there who could dig her out of this, out of this place her heart had gone to when Harry had ended everything.  
  
And though that wasn't entirely true—she had amazing friends who had taken her in, picked her up, rallied around—Bishop, Collins, Khenda—this part was hers. This part where she moved forward without Khenda's unwavering love, without Collins' unfaltering protectiveness; without Bishop's unparalleled friendship. This part was hers and hers alone.  
  
She stayed to herself, quiet and reflective, for the entire trip. She watched from the passenger seat of the car that picked her up at the airport as the countryside flew by. And, as they neared the small community which had given and taken so much—she felt the waves of nostalgia she had been expecting.  
  
The apartment she was renting was much larger than her very first, with more amenities and better security—an insistence of her mother's. Maddie had to laugh; the security was nowhere near what she had been used to at the beginning of the year, nowhere close to what she figured her mother had in mind when she had made the request, but it was something. She unpacked the items she had brought with her, she placed a few phone calls and then she settled into her bed, trying her best to catch some rest. The next day was her first and, from experience she knew—it would be the hardest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As with the tale of the Phoenix, rising from the ashes of his funeral with a renewed youth and spirit, so had Bendal risen from the destruction. In that rebirth, in that renewal, so many of the places that Maddie associated with Harry had been leveled; swept away. And, even as she moved around the new community center, even as she moved into her new office, far from her original, she would never admit that she was the tiny bit thankful for the lack of memories that came with what had risen in the place of the old.  
  
There were a few places, a few structures that kept her at bay for a moment; gathering her strength and will. The greenhouse still stood amidst the garden. She stayed away the first full week but, when the children who naturally flocked around her, insisted she help them with their caring and tiling of the gardens, she surrendered and went with them.  
  
And it wasn't nearly what she had thought it would be. Yes, he had kissed her there. Yes, they had only begun to explore each other in this place. But that was it. There had been much bigger memories between the two of them since the greenhouse that it simply did not carry the weight she had once given to it. With relief and a smile, Maddie reclaimed that place as hers; not theirs.  
  
And though she walked easier around the community after that, though she felt lighter and happier, there was still one more place she needed to reclaim. It took her five weeks, more than half of this particular trip, before she went. This wasn't just a place they had kissed, wasn't just a room. This was a place he had introduced her to, a place he had taken her for solace, a place she had gone to make a decision about her future—a decision which had ultimately moved her from Bendal to London.  
  
And now she was back.  
  
The entire hike to the summit was wrought with emotion for her; an anticipation that would only be relieved or validated when she reached the top, the outlook. An answer she would only have when she looked out over the beautiful countryside, when she took in the view that he had had captured in oils on canvas not so terribly long ago. As she rounded that final curve, tired and worn, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that painting. He hadn't returned it with her stuff. Did it still hang in Kensington? Had he discarded it? Given it away? Just as she would be forever left hanging about what exactly had snapped in Harry's mind, she would be forever left hanging about the fate of that beautiful painting.  
  
And then she stepped up, around the corner and into the openness. And her lungs sucked in the air around her; her eyes stung with fresh, unshed tears and she looked out at the world below her.  
  
And he was gone.  
  
This wasn't Harry's. This wasn't theirs. This beautiful view, this soft orange sky, this magnificent slice of nature—this was hers. Hers alone. The impact, the gravity, of the moment nearly sent her to her knees.  
  
But instead of collapsing, instead of giving way, Maddie pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture. It was nowhere near what her eyes were being gifted with—but it was something; a memory that was all her own.  
  
And she suddenly felt...free. She felt better. This moment had been hard fought, the result of struggle and work and now—here she was. Without him, but not without her heart. It was overwhelmingly touching and beautiful and as the realizations washed over and over her like a rising tide, she couldn't help but wish she had somebody there to share the moment. Somebody who could lay witness to the significance of it all.  
  
And then she thought of him.  
  
Without a thought to the appropriateness, to the time of day, to the fact that his interest in this moment was probably miniscule in comparison to what was actually going on in his life, she opened up the photo she had just taken and she typed up a text message to Bishop.  
  
"I went on my favorite hike this morning and I expected to see him everywhere. Instead, I saw this. Thank you."  
  
With a wide, warm grin and a huge, momentous milestone behind her, Maddie attached the photo, hit send and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. She had three weeks left in her home away from home and she had spent more than enough time entertaining the idea of Harry. It was time to let that all go.  
  
She looked out over the view, took a long, deep, satisfying breath and then, with a brand new pep in her step, she turned and began her descent.  
  
This place wasn't his anymore. It was hers. All hers.  
  
And it all came flooding back; the passion for her work, the time with the kids, the warm weather, the privacy—all of the things she had given up when she had traded her life for his. She had it; right there in Bendal, right there within.  
  
And that fact set her at ease, at peace. She had this now. He had taken so much from her that night; her future plans, him. But she still had this. This—and all of the great things about herself that this place represented. Ever since she had hit her low point on the bathroom floor in Paris, she had been waiting to find this place where she felt whole again, where she felt not so broken. And as she came down from that peak, she stepped forward with a whole new sway to her walk.  
  
The next few weeks flew by in a snap and before Maddie could tell one way from the other, it was time for her to go. She would have one month off, time with family, time with friends, before she returned for nine months to implement all they had been working on and developing.  
  
Leaving Bendal had never been easy. In the past her departures had always been surrounded by a great amount of drama; a gun shot, an earthquake—Harry. But leaving Bendal this time, knowing she would be back—still brought forth sadness. Even though she was looking forward to seeing her family, looking forward to her stopover in Paris, she knew she was going to miss this place and the peace that came with it. She felt like she needed just a bit more time to be fully emerged in the wonderfulness that came with being there, just a bit more time before she was healed. And she was incredibly thankful that she would be coming back.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Maddie stepped into the terminal at Charles de Gaulle, she wrapped her sweater tighter around her and took a deep breath. Coming off her warm, Bendal high, the chilly air brushed over her skin and ruffled her hair. She thought for a split second that maybe she was insane for leaving the heat, and then she saw his bright, smiling face and she melted. All of the sadness she had carried when she had boarded the plane slipped away when she saw him; her family.

  
"Collins!" She called out with a wave.  
  
"Doc!" He caught her in his sights, in his embrace, and hugged her tight. "Welcome back,"  
  
"Thank you," she grinned and found that she was delighted; despite the frigid weather, despite how hard it was to leave Bendal. She was delighted to be there.  
  
"Now listen," he reached for her bags as they walked through the crowded airport. "I have some good news and bad news. What do you want first?"  
  
"Ugh," she groaned. "It can't just be a no news trip?"  
  
"Sorry Doc," he shook his head with a grin. "Outside of my control."  
  
"Bad news first," she sighed with a sympathetic grin. "Bad news first—always."  
  
"Okay..." They stepped out into the frigid, wet weather and Maddie flinched.  
  
"Jesus," she tugged at her coat. "Is it snowing?"  
  
"I think it's...icing," Collins chuckled, waving down a taxi. "Missing Bendal already?"  
  
"How did you guess," her voice was flat though her smile bright. "Okay Collins, lay it on me—the bad news. Or was it the weather?"  
  
"No," he shook his head as the driver gathered Maddie's bags and stuffed them into the trunk. Collins held her door open and watched as she slid in. Joining her, he gave the driver his address and brushed the icy flakes from his sleeves. "My mother is sick."  
  
"Oh no!" Maddie slipped instantly to sympathetic mode. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "She's fine. She just...she cannot travel here from Bordeaux for the holiday."  
  
"Oh," Maddie smiled, thankful she wasn't terribly sick.  
  
"So we'll be going to see her there," Collins' eyes met hers.  
  
"Ohhhhh..." Maddie nodded; understanding.  
  
"You're more than welcome to come along. Grand-mere would love to see you but..."  
  
"But I leave on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Yes," he sighed. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be," she shook her head, her hand resting on his arm reassuringly. "I understand. You need to go see your mother. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow," he flinched just so.  
  
"Will you stop doing that?" She laughed at him, swatting at his arm. "I'm not upset! It's fine. So I get tonight with you and Khenda and Isaiah and then...I have two days alone before I leave. It's fine."  
  
"When will your friend be here? Mr. Bishop?"  
  
"Mister?" Maddie snickered, her lips curling up as she thought of him. "He'll be here the day after tomorrow. He could only come for one night and then we both take off on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Well at least you'll see him."  
  
"Yes," she nodded and turned a big smile to her friend, her family. "Sorry...did you say you had good news to go along with that?"  
  
"Ah yes," he smiled weakly. "You can still have our place, all to yourself. No wild two year old jumping on your bed to wake you up, no crazy motherly woman trying to fix your hair and no me...nagging you about how you never call."  
  
"Aw," Maddie's head tipped to the side as sarcasm dripped into her voice. "How thoughtful."  
  
"It is," he nudged her shoulder with his, knowing fully well just how much she loved those things. "It really is."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie spent her first full night in Paris chasing Isaiah around his house while Khenda and Collins packed and readied themselves for their last-minute trip. She gave him a bubble bath—during which she was soaked and adorned with a bubble beard. She put him in his pajamas; complete with tear-away Batman cape. And then she snuggled into his "Big Boy Bed" and read him seven books, even though Khenda reminded them both with pointed eyes that he was only allowed three.  
  
Finally, after Isaiah was tucked away, after the bags were packed, the three of them sat down to a bottle of wine and Maddie noticed right away the way they were watching her; intense and steady—almost parental.  
  
"Okay..." She finally sighed and looked between the two of them. "Somebody going to stop with the gazing and tell me what's up?"  
  
"Nothing is up," Khenda rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
"We're just..." Collins shrugged. "You seem happy."  
  
"I am happy."  
  
"And whole," Khenda offered, her eyes meeting Maddie's with a sweet, barely tinged with the sadness of the past, smile.  
  
"I am whole," Maddie nodded, a heavy, warm smile on her face. "I am whole." And as she reached for her glass of wine, she knew she was telling the absolute truth. It had been a terrible year; one that had pulled on every single shred of strength and character she had ever had. But she had made it. And she felt complete again; whole.  
  
The next morning when she watched them all pack into their car and wave as they sped away, Maddie felt her heart dip into a moment of sadness. Here it was, the 22nd of December and she was alone in a city that wasn't her home, that wasn't even her home away from home. She had one day left till she saw Bishop and two before her early morning flight to the states where she would be home just as Christmas Eve was beginning.  
  
She looked around at the soft, tiny flakes that were just beginning to fall and she decided that instead of fighting the cold, winter air, she should just jump in and indulge. So she returned inside and bundled up in a warm sweater and thick socks and she made hot chocolate and began to bake.  
  
It was later that night when Bishop called; the snow accumulating outside while Maddie stayed warm inside.  
  
"Bishop!" She grinned into the phone. "I have to tell you, my day of solitude was droning on..."  
  
"Your day of solitude?" She could hear the confusion in his voice.  
  
"Ah yes," she smiled into her glass of wine as she slumped onto the couch. "Collins and Khenda went to Bordeaux. His mother is ill and cannot travel for the holiday so..."  
  
"Oh God," he groaned. "You're in fucking Paris alone?"  
  
"Oui," she sighed dramatically. "But I have their house to myself, so there's that..."  
  
"You're at their house?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Speaking French?" He chuckled. "So I'm going to guess you're pretty well drunk."  
  
"Not quite," she glanced to the half full bottle on the table next to her. "Though I am on my way there."  
  
"Why didn't you go to the hotel?"  
  
"Why would I go to the hotel?"  
  
"Well...there are people there, to begin with."  
  
"Maybe I'm enjoying my alone time," Maddie swallowed the last from her glass.  
  
"Is that so?" He knew her better than she thought.  
  
"Well, I am today." She grinned. "Can I tell you something? Without inflating your disproportionate ego?"  
  
"I doubt it," he laughed.  
  
"I'm excited to see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ah..." He breathed, his smile stretching across his face. "I'm excited to see you tomorrow too."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But you're going to have to leave that house when I get there."  
  
"I might be able to be convinced," Maddie rose to her feet, reaching for the bottle and pouring another glass.  
  
"I'll try my level best ma'am," and though she couldn't see him, she knew he was saluting her with a smirk. "And the answer is no."  
  
"The answer?" Her forehead knotted.  
  
"No. You cannot tell me something like that without inflating my...did you say  _disproportionate_...ego."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Maddie woke the next morning, the snow was still falling. She pulled herself from bed, started coffee and smiled warmly at the pastries that waited for her on the counter. She twisted her hair up on her head, poured a cup of coffee and reached for her phone where she saw a missed call from Bishop. Confused at his early morning ring, she dialed and waited.  
  
"Madeline."  
  
"Bishop. Are you just awake or have you been up since I spoke to you last?" She grinned; sipping the warm, rich coffee.  
  
"No no," he shook his head and sighed. "I have bad news."  
  
"Oh God," her hand paused midair, returning the mug to the counter. "I really need people to stop saying that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What is it?" She sighed, moving to a stool with an obvious slump in her posture.  
  
"My flight has been delayed."  
  
"How delayed?"  
  
"Hours."  
  
"How many hours?"  
  
"Well...it looks like I wouldn't even make it for dinner with you tonight."  
  
"Dinner?!" She hated the way her bottom lip moved out naturally, but she couldn't help it. "Damn it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," she sighed and glared out the window. "The fucking snow."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know this is barely considered snow at home," her mind drifted to Colorado for a moment. And then her eyes went wide and she sat up in a state of panic. "Oh shit."  
  
"Mouth..." Bishop warned with a chuckle. "What is it?"  
  
"Shit!" She hurried around the room, opening her laptop and biting her lip.  
  
"Maddie?"  
  
"They delayed your flight."  
  
"Well that can't be why you're cursing up a storm over there."  
  
"No," she groaned, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she typed on the computer. "I'm checking on my flight to the states."  
  
"Ah..." That made sense. Bishop took a breath and waited while she clicked away and then he heard it.  
  
A long, sad, groan of disappointment.  
  
"Madeline?"  
  
"It's cancelled." She sounded deflated. "My flight was cancelled." She gulped at the lump in her throat and blinked at the tears. "How can they even cancel it? It doesn't leave until tomorrow morning..."  
  
"They are predicting more snow and there are issues with ice and..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, love."  
  
"This sucks. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I'm stuck. In Paris." She looked around the room. "Alone."  
  
"Yeah..." He took a deep breath. "Listen. My flight is still just delayed and as soon as they let me go..."  
  
"You shouldn't come."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You shouldn't," she shrugged. "You were going to leave tomorrow afternoon anyway. You won't get here till late...you might as well stay put."  
  
"And leave you in Paris alone?"  
  
"Yes," she groaned. "Fuck. I need to call the airlines and see what I need to do next."  
  
"Okay." He felt terrible for her. "Keep me posted?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Madeline."  
  
"Bishop?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know. I'll talk to you soon?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie's flight had been cancelled and in speaking with travel agents, airline representatives and people who worked at the airport—they did not know when they would be cleared to leave, nor did they have any estimate of when exactly Maddie would be able to head home for the holiday.  
  
Disappointed was an understatement. She was past morose. She called her mother who reminded her, in the gentlest way possible that this wasn't the end of the world. They had spent holidays apart before and she was going to have an entire month with them once she arrived. But Maddie was still upset. It was her first big holiday after Harry and she was so looking forward to just being with family for the first time since the breakup.  
  
But what could she do? Nothing but wallow. And so she did. She changed back into comfy clothes, turned on music and poured herself a large glass of wine. The next day was Christmas Eve. She would be spending it alone in Paris at somebody else's house and, from the looks of things, was likely to spend the Christmas holiday there as well. She should have gone with Collins and Khenda. Or she should have taken Bishop up on his offer to stay at the hotel.  
  
But she hadn't. So she was stuck.  
  
After consuming an entire bottle of wine, a loaf of bread and a handful of berries; after watching two mushy movies Maddie was surprised to even find in Khenda's collections, Maddie surrendered and went to sleep.  
  
Only to be jarred awake at ten after two in the morning to the strangled musings of Rod Stewart's voice.  
  
 _"If you want my money and you think I'm sexy..."_  
  
"Bishop...." Maddie groaned into her pillow, her hand feeling aimlessly for her phone on the nightstand. Finding it, she pulled it to her ear and sighed. "Why on earth are you calling me at two in the morning?"  
  
"Because I assumed if I just started knocking on your door it would frighten you."  
  
"Knock on my..." Maddie's eyes pulled open. "You're here."  
  
"I am."  
  
"But..." She sat up, confused and disoriented for just a moment. "Your flight..."  
  
"Still cancelled. I took the Chunnel."  
  
"You..." Maddie laughed at how absurd this moment was; Bishop  _hated_ the Chunnel. "You're here...not only in Paris here, but here."  
  
"Yes," he laughed; amused at her early morning questioning. "Will you please come let me in?"  
  
"Yes!" She exclaimed as though realizing it for the first time. Tossing back the covers, she stepped from the bed. "But...you're supposed to leave tomorrow...today...anyway. Shouldn't you have just stayed?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"My mother is in Mustique with my," he held up his fingers as he counted. "Third step-father. I was going to spend the holiday with my actual father and his partner but they are stuck on an unplanned layover in Bangkok—so they aren't going to make it."  
  
Maddie grinned wide at his explanation. "So you're here with me."  
  
"Yes. I'm here with you."  
  
"You really drew the short straw, no?"  
  
"Only if the game we're playing has the shortest straw winning," he laughed. "Are you coming to let me in or what Doctor?"  
  
"I am!" She hurried across the living room to pull open the door; smile wide and her phone pressed to her ear.  
  
And there he was; tired, unshaven—but smiling back at her with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Maddie."  
  
"Bishop." And then, without any thought as to why—maybe the early morning hour, the wine from the night before, or the fact that she was no longer alone—Maddie launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Hey..." Without a second thought, he caught her—and all of the feelings that rushed forward with her.  
  
"It's so good to see you," she grinned; her cheek pressed tightly to his as she hugged him close; her breath puffing out in the cold air.  
  
"You too," he felt ridiculous for the smile that stretched across his face—but this was why he came, wasn't it? To see her. He wasn't sure exactly why it was he felt confused. But he shook it off. As she pulled away, she took his hands in hers and tugged him inside.  
  
"Come in, come in. It's freezing out here." Bishop did as she asked, stomping his shoes off in the doorway before shutting the door behind him; closing out the cold.  
  
"Wow..." He turned wide eyes to her. "You're blonde again."  
  
"I am," she blushed slightly, her hands moving to tame down her wild hair. "I'm in the sun all the time down there, I figured why fight it..."  
  
"You look wonderful," he shook his head. "You did before as well. But the blonde is...you. You look like you."  
  
"I feel like me."  
  
"Good," he blinked, looking her over, looking around the room. He remembered the last time he was in this space, with her. Her life had been so different then—he had been different then.  
  
"I cannot believe you came to Paris," she moved further into the house, towards the couches and the blankets that draped over the backs of them.  
  
"Well..." Following her lead, he took a seat on the couch next to her. "I hated that you were here alone for the holiday. And it looked like I was going to be alone in London for the holiday so..."  
  
"We'll be alone together for the holiday?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Something like that," he nodded and paused for thought. "I hope it's okay that I came."  
  
"It's more than okay that you came," she yawned a bit and looked him over; a smirk cracking across her lips. "I can't believe you took the Chunnel."  
  
"I did." He laughed, a slight grimace moving on his face.  
  
"You hate the Chunnel." She laughed lightly.  
  
"I do."  
  
"But you took the Chunnel anyway?"  
  
"I think what I hate most about the Chunnel is the word Chunnel."  
  
"You hate the word Chunnel but you took the Chunnel anyway."  
  
"You keep fucking saying it." His eyes narrowed playfully.  
  
"I know," she grinned wide. "I love the way it makes you grimace and want to tell me to shut it...though you never would because you're far too classy for that."  
  
"I am." He sighed; rolling his eyes at her amusement.  
  
"But not too classy to take the Chunnel."  
  
"You're pushing it."  
  
"Hmmm..." Maddie smiled to herself and yawned; her eyes heavy from the interrupted sleep. "So listen...there's a spare bedroom..."  
  
"A spare bedroom?" Bishop laughed. "No, no. I'm not sleeping here."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," he shook his head. "I came to get you."  
  
"Get me?"  
  
"We're going to the hotel."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tipped back in laughter. "No. You go ahead. I'll stay here."  
  
"Nope," he shook his head. "I did not ride the... _Chunnel_ in the middle of the night so that you could sleep here and I could sleep there and we could end up being snowed in...apart. That would be ridiculous."  
  
"Okay. Well. You're already here so..."  
  
"Again. No. Come on. I have an unlimited supply of alcohol AND a chef who will make whatever you want to eat. I have the finest linens and I promise you that you will have way more fun with me than here alone."  
  
"Okay. You win," she interrupted him. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Yeah?" He watched as she rose to her feet. "That was easy. What won you over?"  
  
"The chef," she sighed; rolling her eyes. "I had a loaf of bread for dinner last night and let's face it, if you can feed me, you can have me."  
  
"Fantastic." Bishop clapped his hands together. "Get your things packed, love. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my God Bishop," Maddie moaned as she sat back in her chair at the table. "You were absolutely right."

  
"About?" He lifted an eyebrow, bringing a bit of jellied croissant to his lips.  
  
"Coming to the hotel," she glanced around the apartment that Bishop stayed in when he was in town. "Breakfast," she waved her hand over the mostly eaten spread. "You were right. This was a great idea."  
  
"Well I suppose even I should be able to come up with one or two occasionally, no?"  
  
"Absolutely," she grinned and reached for her glass of champagne. "Though I can't believe we're drinking at three in the morning."  
  
"And I can't believe that this is a first for you," he rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Didn't you attend American Universities?"  
  
"Years ago," she laughed. "And it's not a first."  
  
"I didn't think so," he finished his own glass and reached for the bottle. "So...tell me. How is Bendal?"  
  
"Bendal is..." Her face grew soft and warm as she remembered. "Bendal is beautiful. It's just exactly what I missed, what I needed. It's...amazing. You know..." She looked at him thoughtfully. "You should really come down sometime."  
  
"Oh yeah?" He chuckled.  
  
"Yes. Oh! You should. You would love it."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I do," Maddie nodded. "As a matter of fact there's this gorgeous nurse I work with who I think might just be your type."  
  
"My type?" Bishop laughed. "I didn't realize I had a type."  
  
"Well, she's a woman..." A flicker of sass flashed in her eyes as she reached for another berry. "With low expectations."  
  
"Easy," he warned and Maddie laughed.  
  
"I mean it. Come visit."  
  
"Okay," he shrugged.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Why not? I travel all the time anyway. I might as well stop over."  
  
"You might as well."  
  
"When should I come?" His eyes met hers and they were serious. Maddie smiled wider as she realized he wasn't joking.  
  
"You're serious."  
  
"Well now I'm starting to think that wasn't a legit invitation."  
  
"Come in June," Maddie skipped past his waver, his smug smile and put it out there. "Bendal is beautiful in June. You should come then."  
  
"June it is," he grinned. "Now. About this nurse with low expectations."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tipped back; laughter echoing throughout the apartment.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Weak!" Bishop called out to Maddie from the living room.  
  
"It's five in the morning! I'm exhausted!" She called back, on her way down the hall.  
  
"Don't be such a ninny Madeline!" He was goading her; they both knew it. "The sun is going to rise in thirty minutes. You're telling me that you can't pull it together to watch?! It's going to be beautiful I promise."  
  
"Since when do you watch the sunrise?" She moaned; coming to a stop in the hallway.  
  
"I've always been a fan of the sunrise," he smirked, knowing from the absence of her shuffling that she had stopped moving. "And with all the snow...you don't want to miss it."  
  
"Oy," she sighed. "Bishop." And then, surrendering for a reason unknown to her, she turned and moved back towards him.  
  
"I knew you'd come around."  
  
"Under protest," she glared at him though the tips of her lips twisted up in a smile.  
  
"You won't regret this."  
  
"We'll see," she sighed.  
  
"I suppose we will," Bishop nodded and then nodded down to the couch in front of them. "Help me with this?"  
  
"Sorry?" Maddie snickered.  
  
"We're moving it over by the window," he explained with a wave of his hand. With a groan, Maddie nodded. With relatively easy maneuvering, the couch was situated in front of the floor to ceiling windows; perfect viewing for the sunrise. "Now have a seat love. I'll get more champagne."  
  
"Of course," Maddie giggled, despite herself, and looked at the set up. She had to admit, for being stuck in Paris instead of with her family, she was having a good time. She was lucky, she knew, to have a friend like Bishop. She could hear him singing to himself as he opened another bottle of champagne and she couldn't help but remember just how good he had been to her over the last year.  
  
And then she remembered. Hurrying from the room, she went to where her luggage still sat in the entryway; untouched since the valet had helped them up. She reached for the large parcel wrapped in brown paper and hurried back to the living room. Bishop had returned and was resting on the couch; champagne on a table he had moved close by. He smiled as she entered the room.  
  
"I thought you had a change of heart."  
  
"Oh no," she smiled, moving to stand before him. "I actually...I have a gift for you."  
  
"A gift?" One eyebrow peaked lazily as Bishop looked to the item in her hand. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it up and find out," she handed it over and sank onto the couch next to him.  
  
"You know you didn't need to get me a gift," he smiled excitedly as his fingers began to tear at the paper.  
  
"It's for Christmas," she shrugged, feeling just a tiny bit bashful. "And you know...for pulling me from the depths of hell." They both felt the pull in their chests as they remembered.  
  
"Ha!" Bishop's laugh barked out into the apartment and Maddie eased up. And then the paper fell from what he was unwrapping and his eyes flashed wide.  
  
"It's my very first painting," she smiled, her eyes twinkling with humor as she watched him struggle internally. She knew he wanted to make fun and she knew he wanted to be sweet. She could see the struggle in the flash of his eyes and in the twists of his forehead.  
  
"Ah..." He breathed, looking it over before he tossed a glance her way. "So it's...it must be your depiction of the depths of hell from which I pulled you?" His eyes slid to hers and he waited; a long beat to see if that had been too much, gone too far. But Maddie had expected this—it was part of the reason she had given it to him—because she loved this reaction.  
  
"It is," her grin mimicked his. "It is exactly that." And they both began to laugh.  
  
"Jesus Christ Madeline, this thing is terrible."  
  
"I know," she nodded, wiping at a tear in her eye. "And now it's all yours."  
  
"I absolutely should have left you on that bathroom floor," he shook his head with a chuckle. "What exactly am I supposed to do with this atrocity?"  
  
"Hang it up." She nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"In a closet?" He groaned.  
  
"That would be suitable, yes."  
  
"Lovely," and though he really did think the painting was awful, he was beyond touched that she had given it to him; that she had thought to do something like that. Setting it to the side, he took a breath. "You know. I have something for you too."  
  
"Other than showing up at my door at two am to bring me to this sunrise service?"  
  
"Such sass," he shook his head at her. "I love it. Yes. Other than that. Hold on. I'll be right back."  
  
Maddie let out a breath and leaned back into the cushions of the couch. Champagne in hand, she looked out at the city; dim but not dark with a blanket of snow covering everything. It really was beautiful and, she imagined, it would only become more so once the warm colors of the sun cast out over it all. Damn Bishop, she shook her head with a chuckle; appreciating how much higher his love for life's little moments ranked over his need for sleep. She needed more of that in her own life.  
  
"Now..." His voice called out to her before he even returned into the room. "It's not exactly a painting of hell but..." Maddie giggled as he hurried back to the couch with a meticulously wrapped box. "But it's from the heart." With a wink, he handed it over to her and hopped onto the couch. Maddie took the box in both of her hands, turning it over and over with a bit of a gleam in her eye. This was the first Christmas-y thing she had done this season and suddenly, with the snow and the champagne and the impressive view of the rising sun, she felt warmed by the holiday spirit.  
  
"It's wrapped very beautifully," she ran her fingers over the thick, colorful paper.  
  
"Open it," he nudged the box towards her with a knowing grin and Maddie did just that; tearing at the seam in the paper with a bit of excitement. Pulling the paper away, her eyes looked it over and then she began to giggle.  
  
"Oh my God. Bishop!" The box fell from her hands as they moved to her stomach and her lips—laughter rolling from her.  
  
"You like it?" He grinned wildly; warmed by her reaction.  
  
"It's a French man," she wiped at her tired eyes. "In a box."  
  
"The best kind of French man, if you ask me," he laughed, reaching for the box to look it over.  
  
"I cannot believe you..." She shook her head.  
  
"Well, I did owe you one."  
  
"You did," she sighed; her wide smile a permanent fixture as she settled. "Give me my French Man back." Her hands extended to him.  
  
"Here you are," he handed it off, meeting her eyes and winking.  
  
"Thank you," she blinked; a long, heavy lidded blink. "I'll take him with me wherever I go."  
  
"Perfect," Bishop watched her for a moment before his eyes caught the view from outside. "Now...would you look at that," he nodded his head towards the window, towards the smallest glimmer of light that was beginning to peak over the horizon; the reds and golds that were crawling across the white snow. Maddie turned to look and her breath sucked into her lungs.  
  
"Oh wow...."  
  
"See," Bishop turned to look at her, to poke fun but stopped; completely taken aback by the look on her face. The wide, innocent, happy expression; the tired eyes held open to take in the view, the smile that radiated. He took it all in and held his breath.  
  
"Bishop..." Maddie whispered, eyes trained out the window. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yes," he agreed, still watching her. "It is." Catching himself, he snapped his eyes away from her and, draining his glass, he looked out at the city and the sunrise.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Now Doctor, what do you have to say for yourself?" Bishop looked at Maddie. They were both slouching on the couch, now returned to its rightful spot, both clearly tired from the early hour, from the stress of the day.  
  
"You were right," she yawned into the back of her hand. "The sunrise was beautiful."  
  
"That's right," he nodded, yawning himself.  
  
"And it was sweet of you to teach me how to say sunrise in...four different languages." She grinned.  
  
"You can start calling me Professor if you like." Even in his haze, he could go to bat with her.  
  
"Ha, of course," Maddie sighed. "Professor Bishop?"  
  
"Hmmm?" He lifted his eyebrows with a smirk.  
  
"Are you going to let me go to sleep now?"  
  
"Ha!" He laughed but before he could come up with any kind of witty retort, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Perplexed, he pulled it out and read the screen. "I'm sorry. It's my father." Rising to his feet, he answered the call.  
  
Maddie watched as he walked away from her, his voice moving from witty banter to devoted son in the blink of an eye. Feeling the weight of the day, the weight in her eyes, she adjusted on the couch, snuggling down and reaching for a bright orange throw pillow on which to lay her head. She smiled—warm from the day she had already had; from the laughter, from the friendship, even from the way they had been up for so long. She smiled and let her eyes blink closed; content. She had no intention of falling asleep on that couch. She simply wanted to rest her eyes for a moment while Bishop spoke to his father and then move to her bedroom once he was finished. She had no aim at drifting off.  
  
But she did.

Her day had finally caught up with her and with the warm, familiar sounds of Bishop talking off in the background, with the early morning light barely peeking through the now drawn curtains, Maddie let it wash over her. And she fell fast, and peacefully, to sleep.  
  
It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes before Bishop ended his call with his father; sad that he wouldn't be seeing family for the holiday, but happy to at least be here with Maddie. He would say that he wasn't sure which scenario made him more sad; him without his family or her without hers. He would say that—but he wouldn't be speaking the truth. The truth was, Maddie without her family made him sadder. It was silly, this he knew but there he was; wishing for her to reach her mother instead of wishing for him to join his father. With a sigh, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and hurried back to the living room.  
  
"Sorry about that, I..." Bishop drew to a soft close as he took her in. A grin pulled warmly at his lips and he took a step back; as though he didn't want to disturb her.  
  
She was sleeping. Of course she was sleeping. He had woken her at two in the morning and; six hours, two bottles of champagne, and a feast of a breakfast later—she was back to sleep. He chuckled to himself, a deep rumble in his chest, as he looked her over. She wasn't just sleeping—she was passed out. His eyes drifted over her; the way her hair fanned over the bright orange throw pillow, the way her arm was cast casually and haphazardly over her head. He wondered if he should move her, settle her in—wondered if that was actually comfortable. But when the softest, slightest of snores pushed through her lips, he grinned, bit back a laugh and decided she was just fine. She looked cozy—on her side with her knees tucked into her stomach. She looked—peaceful.  
  
With a sigh, he pulled the chenille blanket from the back of the couch and laid it out over her and then he sank onto the couch opposite her. He supposed he should go to bed himself—he hadn't slept for at least twenty four hours, he had been stressed out by the crux in his plans, he had taken the Chunnel for Christ's sake.  
  
But he wasn't tired. Not in the least. He scrubbed a hand over his face, rough from the five o'clock shadow he had been sporting since long before five o'clock, into his hair—mused and wild from a long day, a longer night, and his run around with Maddie, and he leaned back further into the cushions.  
  
And his eyes settled over her.  
  
He would never have been able to put words to the pull he felt in his stomach, in his chest. Even if he had words for what he felt, he would never have named it—he had never really been there before—watching a woman, a friend, sleep and feeling—happy? He would never have been able to notice what was happening much less call it what it was. This was too foreign, too strange. So he chalked it up to sleep deprivation, to too much booze, to the mind state he had to have been in when he boarded the Chunnel for Paris because he couldn't let a friend spend the holiday alone.  
  
A friend like Maddie really, he corrected himself.  
  
Or maybe just Maddie.  
  
Bishop would never have been able to put words to the clench he felt in his heart. Even if he had words for it, he would never have named it. He had absolutely never been there before. And in that early morning, snowy Christmas Eve in Paris, he would never have been able to see the tsunami that was headed his way. He simply never thought like that, he simply never imagined such things.  
  
This was simple to him. He was there for a friend—an amazing, wonderful, caring, beautiful friend. With a deep breath, he tore his eyes from Maddie's sleeping body and he glanced around him—unaware consciously that his mind was playing interference with his heart, unaware that a survival instinct he had honed over the years was kicking into gear. He took another deep breath, slowly in and slowly out and then he laughed; a soft and deep laugh as he caught himself in this moment of—confusion.  
  
Standing, he moved himself from the room, from the moment and, with a resolution that finally felt normal—familiar—he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. Standing in the doorway of the room—a distance that felt safer for some reason—he watched as Maddie dreamed and he held the phone to his ear.  
  
"Good Morning," he smiled in a soft voice. "This is Ian Bishop. Is Carl available? Great. Great. I need to see if we can put something together. Yes. Yes. I'll wait."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Maddie woke, there was a split second of confusion—she was on a couch, in the day time—and then her eyes pulled open wider and focused on the couch opposite her; on him.  
  
"Bishop," she whispered, fists rubbing at her eyes; a soft chuckle moving through her chest. Of course, she rolled her eyes, there were two immaculate bedrooms in this suite with two incredibly comfortable beds and she and Bishop were passed out on the damn couches. If that wasn't a metaphor for her holiday so far, she didn't know what was.  
  
She sat up, stretching her arms overhead, and looked over to him. Snuggled up and asleep, he looked so quiet, so peaceful. His hair was a wild mess but he seemed to have a smile on his face. Maddie snickered to herself; only able to imagine the dreams that man had. Pulling the blanket off her legs, she rose to her feet and assessed the situation.  
  
It was late afternoon, evening really. They had slept through the vast majority of their day, most certainly through her original departure time and, she was pretty sure, his planned departure as well. So that was it—they were staying in Paris for Christmas. Though there was still that pit of sadness inside, the part that missed her family, that wanted her mother, there was another part of her that knew—looking across the room at the sleeping friend who had traveled the Chunnel to be with her—this wasn't going to be the worst holiday on record.  
  
Maddie moved over to him then, laying her blanket across his long legs and smiling down at his sleeping face before she began to wake up. She gathered her luggage and moved it to the smaller of the bedrooms, leaving the master for him. She unpacked a few items and stepped into her bathroom. Turning the hot water on, she readied for a shower. It was time to wake up, be human.  
  
When she finally emerged from the long, indulgently hot shower, she felt better; refreshed. And when she finally pulled on clothes that weren't pajamas and ran a brush through her hair, she felt good. Stepping from the room she was greeted with loud music and the instant understanding; Bishop was awake. Maddie giggled as she moved through the hall towards the living room.  
  
"Good Morning," she heard his voice behind her.  
  
"Morning?" She turned towards him. "I'm quite sure we missed morning."  
  
"Really?" He smirked at her; half dressed in jeans and an undershirt, his face shaven, his hair tamed. "I actually thought we hit the best part of the morning."  
  
"Fair point," Maddie grinned, looking him over. "You look..."  
  
"Good?" He offered, reaching for a button down shirt.  
  
"Ha!" She laughed but nodded. "Yes. Good."  
  
"Good," he pulled the shirt on and nodded to her. "Listen. I have good news and bad news for you and since I'm a bad news first kind of guy..." He took a deep breath. "Your airline is shut down for sure for the night. You're not getting out of here for at least another day—at least through them you're not."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. She knew.  
  
"But. I have my people watching everything; flights, airlines, the airport. They will call me as soon as they can get you on something."  
  
"Oh wow. That's incredibly kind," Maddie was touched. "Is that the good news?"  
  
"Nope," Bishop shook his head and finished buttoning his shirt; his hands moving to roll up the sleeves. "Go get dressed. We're going out."  
  
"Out? But the snow..."  
  
"The snow?" He laughed. "I thought this was nothing back home."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Well." Bishop finished with his sleeves and clapped his hands together. "The airport is closed down but the city isn't. Come on. Get on it. We're eating, we're drinking, we're dancing. It's Christmas Eve. We're celebrating."  
  
Maddie's eyes focused on him; studying his expression, the way he was waiting for her. He wasn't kidding. He was giving her instructions. She thought, for a moment of protesting—of staying home to wallow—but, his excitement, his festivity was catching. Bishop was contagious.  
  
So she shrugged and smiled and turned on her heel. Leaving a smug Bishop behind her, she went back to her room to pull together something suitable of a night out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Their night out began simple enough; dinner and drinks. Bishop was easy going, relaxed, and he brought with him just the kind of calmness and ease that Maddie needed in her life on that day. The food was amazing and the drinks were plentiful and, by the time they hit the club, Maddie was good and tipsy. Not in a reckless, hazy fashion—but in a peaceful, content and fun seeking way. It was such a stark contrast to the last time she and Bishop had gone out; there was no hidden current of pain beneath her peppy exterior. For that she was eternally thankful.  
  
They sat together in a booth, close as they held a conversation competing with the beats of the music. The crowd was lively and rowdy and Maddie found comfort in knowing she wasn't the only one away from family that night. And Bishop was...well, he was Bishop. He was hilarious and smarmy and would slip easily in and out of a mild flirtation with her—just as he always had. And, though it sometimes made her blush, Maddie felt a sort of contentment there. She was ready to put herself out there more, ready to re-establish herself as a single woman, but she wasn't sure she was ready to try that out on another man, she wasn't sure she was ready to go where flirting most naturally led and she didn't want to be misleading. So when Bishop slipped into a flirtation with her, she met him with equal footing. It was fun and light and safe. He was her friend—truly one of her best—and he was a master at the back and forth. So when he flashed her that smile of his and tossed a bit of flirtation her way, she grinned and tossed back. And when, later in the night, he moved closer to her, she held her ground and watched him with curious eyes.  
  
"Doctor," Bishop turned just a hint of swagger to Maddie and though she muffled a giggle, she pulled it together and lowered her eyes; matching his swagger with her own.  
  
"Professor." His grin pulled wide; at her choice of words, at her coy smile. He felt no small amount of amusement and pleasure when Maddie played with him like this. It had been a long time, too long, since she had bantered back and he was happy to see this side of her. Spurred on, he held out a hand and let his voice drop; low and heavily accented.  
  
"Come dance with me," he nodded to the floor, to the mass of people who were moving to the heavy beat of the music in the same slow sway.  
  
"Ha," she laughed, dropping the façade of smoothness for just a moment. "I don't dance."  
  
"That's bullshit," he tipped his bottle back; undeterred. "I've seen you dance."  
  
"No you haven't," she shook her head.  
  
"You danced with Frenchy," he leaned closer. "You'll dance with Frenchy but not with me?" His voice dropped as he leaned in further; feigning a hurt ego. "I think I'm going to go ahead and take offense to that."  
  
"You shouldn't," she nudged his shoulder with hers. "Frenchy was different."  
  
"How?" His eyes scanned her face; genuinely curious.  
  
"Well..." Maddie felt a coy grin pull across her lips. "I was trying to get him to take me home. I was hoping he would put his hands on me and help me forget..."  
  
"Ah yes," Bishop nodded; noting that there was not a hint of sadness in her voice when she spoke. In fact, there was something else—something he couldn't quite place. "So you'll dance for that?"  
  
"I will," she giggled softly and pressed forward with her flirtation; daringly, boldly. "Is that what you're offering? You going to take me home? Put your hands on me and help me forget?" She turned her face up to his, wit and sarcasm laced with a flirty nature he was certain he hadn't seen from her before. And he felt a hit to his gut.  
  
"Ha!" Bishop gulped at the lump in his throat and had to shake his head to shake the idea out of his mind; an idea that was scary and exciting and not at all okay for him to be having. Moving from her, he took some distance, he took a breath. "No. No I suppose I'm not."  
  
"Well then..." Maddie sighed, catching the peak in her heart rate and backing up just a bit. "Maybe you should move on, Professor."  
  
"Maybe," he agreed, feeling those words should take more meaning with him than he was allowing them too. Wondering if that wasn't a greater message, a greater warning. But, he was drunk and she had been bantering with him all day. It was Christmas and it was snowing and she was laughing and...so fucking beautiful. And he...he was  _him_. So he drained his beer, sat the empty bottle on the table and snatched her hand into his. "Come on Madeline."  
  
"Bishop!" She was surprised, thrown, but she followed; laughter bursting from her lungs as he pulled her towards the dance floor. At the end of the day, they were having a great time and she didn't mind so much. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Proving yet another idea of mine to be a good one," he came to a stop and with that smart, cocky grin she had seen on his face so many times in the past, he spun around to face her and tugged; bringing her body quickly, and closely, to his.  
  
"Oh!" She was surprised, momentarily, at the contact; at the closeness. But the smile on her face, the spirit in her heart, kept her there; next to him. "Forceful," she smiled up at him.  
  
"Sorry," he smiled down at her in a way which indicated he wasn't really. "Do you want me to take a step back love?" He held his hands up in front of him.  
  
"No," she shook her head, feeling a slight flush at her cheeks.  
  
"Good," he nodded and then, as the crowd around them moved, he began to move. And then, in a moment that shocked her—even though it shouldn't have—she felt his hands move to her hips. Her eyes registered her surprise and Bishop, attentive and alert, caught it. His hands stilled their movement and he met her eyes in a blink of seriousness. "You okay?"  
  
And Maddie felt ridiculous; silly and young and ridiculous at how she had nearly flinched at a man's hands on her. This was Bishop, she reminded herself. Her friend, her confidant—Bishop. "Yes," she smiled wide and, taking a step towards him, her hands moved over his and pressed them closer. "I'm better than okay."  
  
"Okay," he whispered; absorbing his own moment of surprise, his own unreadable response to her actions.  
  
And they began to dance.  
  
The song was low, with a deep, heavy, almost sensuous beat. And as they moved together, they moved together well. Maddie was surprised at how at ease she felt in the moment—dancing. She was surprised at how at home she felt there. It must be Bishop, she decided; her eyes turning to look up at him. And when they met his, something happened; a heat. A connection. A reflexive response, she supposed, to his closeness, to the music, to the feel of her body so close to his—to a man's. She felt her cheeks flush and her pulse quicken and, though she knew it was silly, though she knew it certainly didn't carry the weight with him as it did with her—this was a moment for her.  
  
With the exception of that random, reckless moment with the Frenchman that summer, she hadn't been this close to a man since Harry. She hadn't felt another man's hands on her body, his eyes trained intently on her. She hadn't felt that and now, feeling it for the first time—it did things to her mind, to her body, that she hadn't felt in a very long time. And she didn't know which way to go. This was Bishop—her friend, Harry's best friend, a kind, sweet man who was there to make sure she wasn't alone for the holiday. But then...this was  _Bishop_. Tall and handsome. Sexy and sweet. Funny and witty and flirty and...Maddie didn't understand this strange, new draw; this hazy image of a fork in the road. She didn't know which way to go and she had no idea what she was doing.  
  
So she went with instinct, with what felt right.  
  
"Your hands are on me Bishop." Her eyes swung up to his and her voice was low, her smile warm. And she could feel his fingers flex on her hip. She wasn't complaining—far from it in fact. It felt different to have him there, holding her so close to him as they moved. It felt new. It felt...good.  
  
"I suppose they are," his breath puffed against her hair; his lips against the side of her head. His heart pounding in his chest as she pushed her body closer to his. "Is there something you're trying to forget tonight Madeline?"  
  
"No," she whispered with a shake of her head. "There's nothing I'm trying to forget anymore..."  
  
"Good," he chuckled, pulling her closer to him; his natural instincts taking over as he smiled down at her. "Good." A hand moved from her hip, sliding around to the small of her back and in a joint effort—he pulled, she stepped. And she was further wrapped in his arms; tight to his chest.  
  
"Good," Maddie echoed; her hands moving with caution and anticipation up his chest to his shoulders; unsure where to rest, where to plant themselves. Bishop caught it, he knew and, leaving her hip for only one moment, his hand moved to hers, tugging it up and around his neck before sliding back in place.  
  
And the music deepened.  
  
"Tell me Doctor," he was so close, so incredibly close as he smirked. "Are you ready to admit it?"  
  
"Admit what?" She whispered; a surge of adrenaline pulsing in her veins.  
  
"That I'm right," he lifted his eyebrows; a sparkle to his eye. "About the dancing."  
  
"Ah..." Maddie exhaled; relief washing over her—confusing her. "Yes. I suppose you are. This was yet another good idea."  
  
"See. Was that so hard?" He winked.  
  
"No," she shook her head; laughing at herself, at the way she had allowed herself to get so caught up in that moment. This was Bishop—ever the flirt, always the ladies' man. She figured he simply didn't have a shut off button—even when it came to her.  
  
"Hey Maddie?" His voice called to her, beckoned her eyes to his. And when she looked, when hers met his, the lightness had faded and he looked...serious.  
  
"Yes?" She smiled; her face bright and open. And as Bishop looked down at her, taking it all in; the way she was pressed against him, the way she watched him, the way her body felt in his hands, he felt something snap inside his brain; and it washed over him from head to toe; inside and out. And it scared the shit out of him. It made him want to push her away, made him want to run.  
  
And it made him want to wrap her tight and...  
  
"Bishop?" Maddie looked to him with a slight concern, her hand sliding up his neck into his hair and he nearly lost it. "Are you okay?" She had a soft, slight laugh on her lips though her eyes were worried.  
  
"I..." His mouth felt dry; he felt nervous—and fuck if he had ever felt that before. "No. I."  
  
"No?" Her eyes narrowed and she moved closer. "Bishop..."  
  
"Madeline..." He spoke her name in a way that drew her attention—in a way she was certain she had never heard her name spoken. "I...wow...I..."  
  
And then, as if the universe wanted to toss mercy down upon him, as if the God he had been praying to decided to step in; Bishop's phone buzzed in his pocket.  
  
"Sorry. I..." Bishop took a deep breath, pulling himself together and with one hand still on Maddie, he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. "Carl. I'm sorry," he smiled down at her; a weak, trembling sort of smile. "I have to take this. Here..." He reached up, grabbing her hand that was at his neck. "Come with me." And Maddie followed as Bishop pulled her from the dance floor. Once they reached a relatively quiet area, he pushed a button and pressed the phone to his ear. Her hand still tucked into his, something neither of them questioned or really even noticed, he listened intently as he was brought up to speed. "Really?" His eyes lifted to Maddie's; bright and happy, and he smiled—wide. "You did! That's..." He swallowed back the part of him that didn't agree. "That's wonderful. Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes." His fingers squeezed hers and he couldn't wait to bring her into what he knew. "We'll be right there. Yes. Thank you." With a breath, he ended the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket.  
  
"Everything okay?" Maddie searched his face; her mind still confused about what had happened between them on the dance floor, now even more confused about this phone call and the way Bishop was excited and sad at the same time.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, his thumb running over her fingers as he finally looked down at her hand, realizing he still had hold of it. "Everything is...Yes." His eyes swung up to hers. "We need to leave. Right now." He tugged at her hand, taking a step towards the door.  
  
"Right now?" Maddie laughed. "Are you joking?"  
  
"No," he shook his head as they stopped by their table; dropping cash to the surface, reaching for her coat. "We are very short on time and we still need to swing by the hotel and grab your stuff..."  
  
"My stuff?" Maddie's forehead crinkled. "Hold on. Bishop. What are you talking about?"  
  
"That was my Assistant," he patted the phone in his pocket and helped her shrug into her coat before sliding into his. "We need to go to the hotel and get your luggage and then we need to get you to the airport."  
  
"The airport?" She breathed; her heart leaping in her chest.  
  
"Come on Madeline," he grinned and reached for her hand again. "It's time to get you home."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Maddie was still, even as the car hurried them towards the airport, her luggage in tow, caught by surprise with it all. "I can't believe his."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed at her; caught up in the moment, in the euphoria. He watched as they drove past the normal gates, past the commercial unloading and he watched as Maddie scanned their surroundings.  
  
"Hold on," she peered out the foggy window, watching as they drove back to the private hangers, towards the private airstrip. "Bishop."  
  
"Madeline."  
  
"This is..." She turned back to him as the car pulled into a hanger and slowed to a stop. "What's happening right now?"  
  
"You're getting on a plane. You're going back to the states. You're going to be there in time for Christmas day and pancakes and everything."  
  
"But..." She looked out the door, now pulled open by the driver.  
  
"Come on love," Bishop nudged her lightly. "Get out of the car." And she did; taking in the private plane; fueled and open and ready to go.  
  
"Wait," she turned to him then, hustle moving around them as the pilot stepped off, ready to meet her, as the driver loaded her bags onto the plane. "Wait. Bishop. This is...your plane."  
  
"It is."  
  
"No. This is too much."  
  
"It's really not."  
  
"I..." She glanced back at the jet, at the people who were smiling at them. "I thought that they called and they had rescheduled my regular flight."  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head. "Commercial flights will resume tomorrow. But they have cleared the airport for take-off and landing. And private planes are beginning to leave as we speak."  
  
"I can't take this," she smiled up at him; sweet and humble and making him want to hug her.  
  
"Yes you can," he laughed. "Of course you can. Consider it a Christmas gift," he waved a hand at her, feeling much more emotional than he ever would have imagined.  
  
"But you gave me my French man for Christmas," she patted her carryon where the present was tucked away.  
  
"Ha!" He tossed his head back, his laugh echoing in the large space. "Fuck, Madeline. Get on the plane. Go see your mother. That French man is..." He shook his head and moved his hands to her arms; rubbing softly. "Get on the plane, love. You're wasting time." He squeezed gently and released her.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"You'll be all alone." And suddenly, the thought of leaving him was heartbreaking. "You came all this way so I wouldn't be alone and now you want me to leave you alone?"  
  
"No," he shook his head. "I won't be alone. I'll...I'll take the Chunnel back to London; bust in on Sean on Kiki."  
  
"But you hate the Chunnel," Maddie felt tears in her eyes as she smiled wide. "You hate the Chunnel and now you're going to take the Chunnel twice and..."  
  
"Stop fucking saying it," he laughed with her; catching her sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sorry..." Maddie laughed and then her eyes went wide. "Come with me."  
  
"What?!" He balked. "No."  
  
"Yes! You could have Christmas at my house."  
  
"No," he shook his head; touched but not convinced. "I have meetings the day after tomorrow and no. Madeline. Thank you for the offer but no."  
  
"Bishop..." She stalled, feeling torn.  
  
"Come on now," his hand was gentle on her shoulders, angling them both towards the plane. "Let's not make a scene. Get on the plane. I'll see you in June."  
  
"You promise?" She turned to look up at him; eyes wide and hopeful.  
  
"I promise," he nodded. "Now get the hell out of Paris, love." With a wink and a smirk, he nudged her forward.  
  
"Okay," she let out a breath and took a few steps forward. "Okay. I'll..." And then she stopped and turned to him. And in a move that took them both by surprise, she hurried forward; tossing her arms around his neck, hugging him tight and firm. Bishop's arms moved around her waist; holding her close, not wanting to let her go. And when she turned her face to kiss his cheek, he had to gulp back the lump of emotion in his throat. "Thank you for this."  
  
"You're welcome for this," he whispered into her hair, one hand moving to hold her head.  
  
"Merry Christmas Bishop," she squeezed him tighter.  
  
"Merry Christmas Maddie," he blinked at the wet in his eyes and released her.  
  
Maddie stepped from his arms, feeling an influx of emotion as she turned her eyes from his; forcing herself from him and towards the plane. Bishop stood, rooted to his spot, as Maddie walked away, as she was greeted by the pilot. He watched as she glanced once more in his direction, offered a wave and a look that would forever be imprinted in his brain and then, a few quick steps and a nod from the pilot and she was out of his view.  
  
And his heart ached in his chest; an ache that was consuming and confusing and couldn't be shaken. Running his hands through his hair, clearing his throat, rubbing a finger over the cheek where her lips had just been—it was overwhelming.  
  
"Fuck," he breathed; trying to correct himself, trying to right his world that seemed to be spinning. Forced to take step back so that the plane could taxi to the runway, he nearly stumbled over his own feet. He laughed at himself; a low chuckle that told of embarrassment and a complete lack of understanding as to what was happening within him.  
  
His hand reached out to the car to steady himself and he watched until that plane had moved completely out of his line of vision. And then, leaning back against the car, he took a deep breath. Though he didn't know it, though he couldn't really realize it, he could feel it happening. He could feel it washing over him. And it scared him speechless.  
  
"Fuck," he repeated; his hand moving to his chest, right over his heart. He fucking missed her. And not in a way that he missed people—he missed her; head to toe. "Okay," he shook his head, he scrubbed his hands over his face. "Pull it together Bishop. Jesus fucking Christ man."  
  
And yes, he knew he was talking to himself. Yes, he knew there were people around; airport staff, his driver. He got it. He was acting like a crazy man. But he felt like a crazy man; a crazy man who was trying to pull it back to normal. He pushed away from the car, taking a few steps towards the outside, towards the crisp, cold air of the winter and he took some long, deep breaths.  
  
It took a moment; some well-tuned control. But he did it. He gathered his mind, rounded up his heart and he stood tall. In truth, it would be a bit longer before Bishop understood what happened to him in that hanger that night; it would be a while before it all made sense. But it had happened. Right then. As he sent Maddie on his private jet back to her family, back to the states—away from him—it happened. And there was nothing that would ever be able to take it back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bishop returned to London two days later. Maddie had called him with a cheerfulness that warmed his heart; she had made it home in time for pancakes and she owed him so much. He had laughed at her, told her to take it easy and he had brushed it off—as best he could—and told her he would see her in six months. He had stayed in Paris for a few more days; drinking, relaxing, and finishing up some business before returning to London.  
  
He had only been home for a day, twenty four hours he spent trying to get back to normal, back to his life—when the call came. The call that would flip his world on end. Hurrying to Kensington, he was excited to spend time with his best friend; subconsciously hoping that a wild night with Harry was just what he needed to snap him back to center. He smiled politely at Bernard, handing over his jacket as he requested. And then, without so much as a second thought to the purpose of this visit, he moved with casual ease to Harry's office.  
  
"So..." Bishop relaxed into the soft leather of Harry's office chair, taking in his friend who sat opposite of him. "How was Sandringham?" Harry's laugh was gruff and not at all born of amusement.  
  
"Lonely," he lifted his eyebrows; eyes tired and drifted. And Bishop realized instantly that he had read the room wrong; something was amiss. Harry looked...off.  
  
"Lonely?" Bishop cracked a smile, trying for normalcy as he sorted it out. "Granny didn't make the trip this year?"  
  
"Nah," Harry shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, adjusting in his seat. "Everyone was there but..." His eyes flicked away from Bishop's, swallowing at the lump in his throat.  
  
"Hey..." Bishop studied his friend, confused. "You okay?"  
  
"No," he shook his head again, this time looking down to his hands, his fidgeting fingers. "I need your help with something."  
  
"Sure," Bishop nodded, sitting up in his chair, paying more attention. "Anything. You know that."  
  
"I..." Harry took a deep breath, letting it push slowly from his lungs before he looked to his friend. "I miss her." And there was nobody in the world who had to second guess who 'her' was.  
  
"Ah." Bishop felt a thump to his chest as he realized what was happening; his stance softened. "Of course you do. It's Christmas, you were with family..."  
  
"It's more than that." Harry shook his head.  
  
"She was... ** _is_** an amazing woman," the tips of his mouth turned up as he thought of her. "It makes sense that you miss her."  
  
"Bishop," Harry's eyes were wide and bright blue as he spoke. "I made a mistake. Letting her go...I made a horrible mistake."  
  
"Yeah..." Bishop breathed, his stomach clenching as he watched Harry's realizations, as those realizations sank between the two of them. "I know. I have been trying to tell you that for months."  
  
"Bishop," his voice was pleading; wavering from the alcohol and the emotions that were coursing through him, but pleading nonetheless. "I need her." He blinked at his wet eyes and clenched his hands together. "I...I was wrong and stupid and...I need her so much. Bishop. I...I want her back." His voice came out in a sob and Bishop had to blink to make sure he was awake, to be certain he wasn't dreaming. And then, for reasons still unknown to him, his heart sank in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Bishop," his voice was pleading; wavering from the alcohol and the emotions that were coursing through him, but pleading nonetheless. "I need her." He blinked at his wet eyes and clenched his hands together. "I...I was wrong and stupid and...I need her so much. Bishop. I...I want her back." His voice came out in a sob and Bishop had to blink to make sure he was awake, to be certain he wasn't dreaming. And then, for reasons still unknown to him, his heart sank in his chest.  
  
"You want her back?" Bishop wasn't sure from where the surprise came; he had known this would happen eventually, he had planned on it—hadn't he.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Am I sure? What the hell kind of question is that?" Harry's eyes narrowed at Bishop, taken aback just a bit by his questioning.  
  
"What the hell kind of..." Bishop shook his head, pulling his mind back to his best friend, away from whatever it was that was stirring inside of him. "Harry! You've spent the last nine months flat out refusing to see any of those points you just made. You and I have almost come to blows over it. You've been out with dozens of girls and...And now you want her back? I'm asking you if you're fucking sure."  
  
"Yes." He blinked at the craziness in his eyes, in his mind and Bishop ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You're drunk right now." Bishop looked around the room, taking in the bottles, the haze on Harry's face.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And sad and lonely and..."  
  
"And what?" Harry scoffed, getting irate with the questions. "And what? She was going to be my wife, Bishop. My wife."  
  
"Yeah," Bishop sighed. "I know. I know." He knew that quite well, having watched her come to terms with the end of that particular fact.  
  
"She...she should have been there with me at Sandringham this year." Harry looked down at his hands and took a deep breath, trying to contain his emotions. "She should be here with me right now. Maybe that's what it took; this...fuck." He looked to Bishop then; convinced. "I want her back Bishop. I need her. Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
And Bishop blinked, Harry's words resonating in his brain as making sense, as something he had expected to hear from him months ago. But when they hit his heart, there was a pause; a moment of confusion, of resistance. Bishop felt his chest constrict and he had no earthly idea why. Shaking his head, he tried to rid the unbalance and he met his best friend's eyes and nodded.  
  
"Of course. Of course I'll help you." And all he could think about, all he could think about was Maddie at the airport two days ago; bright and smiling and finally happy after the hell she had walked through.  
  
"Thank you," he breathed, his eyes flashing with excitement and anxiety and nerves.  
  
"But not like this." Bishop continued.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry's face twisted.  
  
"You're drunk , Harry," his voice was soft and kind but he was firm on this. "You haven't showered or shaved and...you can't go after her like this. You can't win her back this way. You need to sleep this off and..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I will take you to her tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?!" Harry looked upset.  
  
"You're going to show up at her mother's house like this?!" Bishop gestured to him. "Hung over and sleep deprived and...that's how you're going to do this? That's how you're going to convince this woman that you're not  _really_ the asshole you've been acting like for the last nine months?"  
  
"No." Harry agreed, with every bit of that statement. "No you're right. I can't go like this. You're right."  
  
"I am. Listen..." Bishop took another breath, trying to adjust the growing discomfort in his chest and he said words he had been repeating for a long time, words that were not resonating the same with him any longer. "Nobody wants you two to figure this out more than me. But you can't go like this."  
  
"I know," Harry nodded, his hands rubbing at his eyes. "I know."  
  
"Come." Bishop waved Harry from his chair. "Let's get you to bed and in the morning, when you wake up, you shower and shave and get dressed and pack and..." Bishop felt sad and upset and happy and a lot of things; all at once. "And I'll take you to her."  
  
"Thank you Bishop," Harry moved to hug his best friend. "Thank you. I...you have no idea...thank you."  
  
"Of course, man." Bishop hugged him back, his eyes pressing shut as he tried to quiet the crazy in his mind. "Of course."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Bishop woke the next morning, he felt nauseous; a hollow pit in his stomach that he attributed to alcohol, to lack of sleep, to anything but this newfound conflict he had over what he was about to do. He showered and dressed and, as promised, he readied himself for a trip across the Atlantic. As his car took him back to Kensington, he didn't know what to think. There was a part of him that was happy, relieved even, that Harry had finally pulled his head out of his ass and realized what he had done, what he had lost. But there was another part, the part that knew that Maddie was finally back—that she was strong and standing tall and doing really well in the world without Harry. And he worried. He worried that Harry showing up in Colorado with this epiphany and what he hoped would be sincere and elaborate groveling...he worried about what that might do to the strong, beautiful woman he had seen in Paris.  
  
And he wondered. When Harry showed up, when he professed his love and spoke of his need and his desire for her return—what would her answer be? What would she say?  
  
Driving through the gates of Kensington drew Bishop's thoughts to a halt and, with a deep breath and a gulp, he stepped out of the car and walked to Harry's door—prepared to take Harry to Maddie. With a sharp knock on the door, he waited.  
  
"Harry?" He knocked again and waited, peering up at the windows of the cottage; his hand shielding his eyes over his sunglasses. "Harry!" Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialed and pressed the phone to his ear.  
  
"Bishop," Harry's voice was distant when he answered; worn and weary.  
  
"Harry," Bishop looked towards the house. "Where are you man? I'm downstairs and..."  
  
"I'm not there."  
  
"What do you mean you aren't there? Here." Bishop's head snapped to attention as he looked around him; confused. "Where...where are you?"  
  
"On my way to Balmoral." And though he sounded sorry, sounded sad and upset and full of regret, he sounded resolved.  
  
"Balmoral..." Bishop breathed; his stomach turning as he groaned. "Harry..."  
  
"I can't do it Bishop."  
  
"Wales. You're killing me here."  
  
"Thank you though, Bishop. I mean it. Thank you for coming over when I called and for listening and for making me wait till morning so that I could sober up and..."  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head; confused. "I didn't want you to sober up and decide against it, I..."  
  
"I can't do it. I don't know what I was thinking last night. I was drunk and lonely and..."  
  
"What are you doing?!" Bishop felt angry as he moved down the walk. "Harry! Harry? What are you doing? Get back here man. My plane is ready and waiting and..."  
  
"I'm not going Bishop." Harry's voice was firm.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? What if we would have left last night? What if we woke up in Colorado and...you don't want her anymore? Harry. Last night you were upset and emotional and you needed her and..."  
  
"I had a moment of weakness..."  
  
"A moment of weakness?! Harry. You were near tears and you..."  
  
"It's done. Bishop. It's done." Harry's voice dropped and Bishop could tell he was upset and he could also tell that he was set in this; just as stubborn now in the morning as he had been the night before. And Bishop let out a breath; his shoulders slumping, his stomach unclenching and he felt like he needed to sit down, he needed a drink.  
  
"Fuck..." He breathed. "Wales. I swear to God." He was madder than he should be, more relieved than he should be.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry nodded, taking a breath of his own. "I'm sorry. I should have called to tell you so you didn't get up and ready and the plane..."  
  
"Don't be sorry about that," Bishop shook his head. Be sorry about what you've done to her, be sorry about what you're doing to yourself—Bishop had the thoughts but squelched the words. It didn't matter anyway. Harry had made a decision and, as was usual with him, there was no going back. "You're an asshole." And he meant that more than he ever really had.  
  
"I know," Harry agreed; nobody knew that better than he. There was a pause, a moment when both men resolved to the way things had turned out and then Harry took a breath and changed the subject; closing the book on him and Maddie. "Come up to Balmoral. We can get drunk and shoot things."  
  
"Ha," Bishop ran a hand over the back of his neck as his body recovered from the twists of the day, from the conflicting upset and relief he felt. His stomach eased, his heart thumped and his world that had been spiraling for what felt like days, continued to move around him. "Nah. Thanks but I have work to do here."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. But..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, pulling it together. "You'll be back for the New Year?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are we still going out?" Bishop slipped into his car and fell back into the seat.  
  
"Absolutely." Harry smiled and nodded. "I'll see you then."  
  
"Harry..." Bishop adjusted in his seat. "Are you sure man..."  
  
"Yes," he was firm as he cut him off. "It's time to let it go. For good." And without any more words on the matter, Bishop sighed and looked out the window. And as he ended the call, as he drove back through the gates of Kensington he decided he was going to do just that. Let it go.


	9. Chapter 9

Maddie hadn't thought twice about going to Las Vegas with her cousins. She hadn't blinked an eye when they told her they were staying in a suite at the Wynn, thanks to some crazy connections Kyle had with an architect he went to Grad School with. She hadn't even paused for a breath when they told her, on their way to the club on New Years Eve, that they were meeting up with some Grad School buddy of Kyle's. She had decided, from the word 'go' that this night was going to go down as a wild one in her history.

  
And she needed it. After the year she had, after all that had unfolded, she needed one reckless night where she just did whatever the hell she wanted. She was an adult. She was single. She was endlessly responsible and hell, she deserved it. With her cousins there for support and a beautiful suite that Kyle's friend had hooked them up with, Maddie packed her bags and without an ounce of hesitation, she flew to Vegas, she unpacked at The Wynn and on New Year's Eve, she put on the sexiest outfit she owned and she stepped out with her cousins.  
  
She looked amazing. She felt even better. And she hadn't had a moment's pause all night. Right up until they met him; Kyle's friend. He was tall and enormously handsome and he had the kind of eyes that Maddie was sure could burn holes into your soul. And when he smiled at her, she could feel her skin flush, she could feel her nerves perk up—just like she was a twelve year old girl with her very first crush.  
  
"Matt Emerson," Kyle's smile pulled wide as he turned to face her. "This is my cousin, Maddie Forrester. Maddie, this is the second best architect you'll meet in your entire life."  
  
"Well," Maddie smirked, extending her hand to him with warm cheeks. "I know who he thinks the first is...so I'm not entirely sure I'm impressed."  
  
"Ha!" Matt laughed, tossing his head back with a warm, happy laugh. "I think I like you already." His large hand wrapped around hers. "It's lovely to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," Maddie winked; enjoying the charm, his smile. "I'm sure."  
  
Maddie was taking full advantage of her time out in Vegas. The club they were in had great music, an amazing atmosphere and even better drinks. After several rounds on the dance floor with her cousins, a laughing, happy Maddie excused herself for a break and made her way back to the table they had reserved.  
  
Sliding onto one of the low black leather couches that surrounded their table, Maddie grinned as she tucked her clutch behind her and leaned forward to pull one of the champagne bottles from the buckets on the table, intending to pour herself a glass.  
  
"Here, let me do that for you," a deep voice said, pulling gaze up from her task, her eyes falling on her cousin's tall, handsome friend shooting her a smirk of a smile as he slid in next to her on the couch. She felt that crooked smile pull at something right in her gut and she couldn't help how good that made her feel and how it made her cheeks flush.  
  
She pulled her hand back from the bottle and shot him a grin. "That would be wonderful, Matt. Thank you."  
  
Matt poured her glass quickly and handed it to her. Then he pulled a beer from one of the buckets and pulled it open before he relaxed back into the couch, his arm immediately going across the back. He took a long draw from his beer before he turned to her. "So, Maddie," he said with crooked grin. His eyes met hers and Maddie couldn't help the way her lips twitched instantly at his cockiness. "Is this your first time in Vegas?"  
  
"It is," she nodded as she took a sip from her champagne glass. "Why? Are you about to feed me some line about What Happens in Vegas..."  
  
"Nah..." Matt laughed, his head shaking a bit as he leaned back to look at her. "Just making small talk."  
  
Maddie tilted her head, her lips pulling up in a smile that she knew was much more inviting than it should have been. "And you can't do better than, 'is this your first time in Vegas?' You've got better lines than that, I'm sure."  
  
Matt's eyes crinkled up around the sides as he chuckled at her sass. "You are absolutely right. But I'm not over here to drop one on you. I'm just sitting here, lucky enough to be having a drink on New Year's Eve with a beautiful woman."  
  
Maddie's shoulders shook in silent laughter and she tilted her head at him. "You think I don't know that was a line?" She watched with bright eyes as he flicked his eyebrows mischievously, gave her a cheeky grin and pulled his beer to his lips. Maddie took another sip of her champagne and sighed as she sat back into the couch. She was enjoying the flirting, but she didn't want him to feel like he had to pay attention to her just because she was there without someone. "Well, line or not, I appreciate the conversation. But there are lots of beautiful women here tonight. Women you could take home... you don't have to waste time with me."  
  
"Excuse me?" Matt said with a chuckle. "Did you just refer to yourself as a waste of time?"  
  
"I'm not going to sleep with you." She wanted to be clear, to be fair.  
  
"Okay." He shrugged, grin intact.  
  
"I'm serious. I'm not going to sleep with you."  
  
"I believe you. But that has nothing to do with you being a waste of time." He turned towards her and leaned in a bit closer, his voice dropping and edging towards serious. "Listen, I know I just met you like, five fucking minutes ago, but I can tell that you are a great many things, Maddie...a waste of time just isn't one of them."  
  
She couldn't help but smile. "Was that another line?"  
  
"Ha! Come on, Maddie..."  
  
"I'm still not sleeping with you."  
  
"I'm not the one who keeps bringing it up." He pointed a finger at her with a smirk.  
  
She rolled her eyes playfully and tipped her glass to him, conceding the point. "Okay, you're right. I do. I just...I know guys like you."  
  
"Guys like me?" Matt's eyes widened with humor.  
  
"Sorry," she said with a slight laugh and a shake of her head. "I didn't mean that...I have a friend who is a lot like you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Charming. Incredibly attractive."  
  
A smug smile pulled at Matt's lips. "Incredibly attractive?"  
  
She smirked and nudged him with her elbow. "You know you are." Matt shook his head and leaned back, smirking at her playfulness. "And, like my friend, I'm guessing women often throw themselves at you. Am I right?"  
  
"No way am I answering that," he laughed as he leaned forward and set his empty beer on the table and grabbed another one. Maddie couldn't help but notice how when his knee brushed hers she felt a little jolt run through her that made her want to press much more of herself against him. She did a mental shake, brushing off the images that flew through her head, and continued.  
  
"He wouldn't either. But, I'm guessing you're more attracted to the challenge, the woman who is a bit more hard to get, the one you have to put in a little more work for...keeps you on your toes. Am I right? You don't have to answer. I know I'm not wrong."  
  
"Fine. You may be...on to something," Matt nodded as he leaned back into the couch. He turned playful, bright eyes to her and a wide smile pulled at her lips.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Okay," Matt drawled, scooting a bit closer. "Let me ask you this though, about your friend."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When he hears a woman say no to him, does he ever take that to mean yes?"  
  
Maddie blinked and her lips fell a bit. "What? No. No...I guess he doesn't."  
  
Matt tipped his beer to her champagne glass, clinking the two together. "Me neither."  
  
"Ahhhh..." Maddie nodded. "Point taken. I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah," Matt shrugged. "Don't be sorry. But listen, can I be honest with you?"  
  
"Of course," Maddie nodded. His eyes swept over her quickly, from head to toe, and she couldn't help but flush.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"Smooth," she laughed.  
  
"You are," he nodded. He leaned closer, his eyes searching hers as his shoulder rested against hers, heat flowing between the two of them. Maddie sucked in a breath. "You know you are. You're beautiful and smart and I'm guessing you're here to have a good time; a bit of a reckless time but nothing too crazy."  
  
"So smart," she teased softly; enjoying the easy flirtatious nature of their conversation.  
  
Matt smirked and he pulled back from her just a touch, enough to take a swig of his beer. "When I was in Grad school with Kyle, he hit on my little sister every single chance he had. Every one. He was relentless and steadfast and I think he once finally convinced her to go out with him."  
  
"Ah I see," she took a sip of her drink to hide her disappointment. "You're messing with Kyle."  
  
"No. I'm having a conversation with a beautiful woman who I hope lets me take her for a spin on the dance floor and relaxes enough that we can have fun tonight." He winked at her and gave her that crooked grin that made her entire body warm. "And it sure as hell doesn't hurt that Kyle's here to see it."  
  
"Well..." Maddie shrugged; weighing the moment with a smirk at her lips. "I'm all for a relaxed, fun night." She took a drink from her glass. "And fucking with Kyle." Her eyes swung to his. "Especially with somebody as charming as you."  
  
"Oh wow," Matt shook his head with a chuckle. "Was that a line?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie snickered, holding the back of her hand to her mouth to keep the champagne in.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" He teased her, his knee nudging against hers.  
  
"Yes," she sighed, leaning back into the couch, feeling his strong arm across the back behind her. "I'm a bit out of practice."  
  
"Or you very rarely need lines to make men putty in your hands." He was so full of confidence and swagger, it was heavy in the room, on the couch between them. And though Maddie knew better, though she had seen Bishop flirt just as mercilessly with tons of women—herself included—she couldn't help but be drawn in. His eyes, his smile, his voice; she couldn't help but get sucked into the man who sat next to her on the couch.  
  
And he was right; he had read her well. She wanted a bit of a wild night. She wanted a little bit of crazy. And Matt; he looked like he was able, and more than a little willing, to give it to her. Maddie took a breath, made a resolution and with a smile that spoke to her excitement, she met his eyes and held out her hand. "Wild and reckless?" She lifted her eyebrows in invitation. She was jumping in.  
  
Matt was intrigued by this new woman sitting next to him so he grinned and took her hand in his. "But not too reckless." He reminded her; a smug glimmer in his eye.  
  
"No?" Maddie held onto his fingers.  
  
"Well, I mean..." He leaned in just a bit, tugging her closer. "I'm not going to sleep with you." Maddie's grin stretched wide and just as she opened her mouth to retort, their attention was drawn elsewhere.  
  
"Well, well, well," Kyle's big brother voice cut into the moment as he rejoined them at the table. He reached for a bottle of beer as his eyes settled on their joined hands and he cleared his throat. "How you doing Maddie? Having a good time?"  
  
"I am," Maddie turned a grin to him. "I was just getting to know Matt here and gosh, Kyle, you never told me how...funny he was..." Matt had to bite back a laugh when Maddie let loose his fingers only to drop her hand to his thigh.  
  
"Funny?" Kyle lifted his eyebrows; eyes following her hand.  
  
"Mmm..." Maddie nodded and turned bright, dancing eyes to Matt. "And sweet," she smiled and squeezed his thigh slightly as her head dropped to the side and though Matt knew better, though he was nearly certain this was for Kyle's benefit, he couldn't help but feel like she was flirting with him. "I mean...with all of the people here tonight, it's very sweet of you to keep me company."  
  
"Aw, come on," his voice was low and rumbled in a way that made Maddie excited and the slightest bit nervous. While his lips tugged up, his hand shifted over hers and squeezed. "I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be."  
  
"Hmmm..." Maddie's lips pulled wider, her eyes dancing in the lights of the club; her breath moving into her lungs when Matt's fingers began to stroke, almost involuntarily, at her fingers below.  
  
"Kyle!" Amy's giggly voice appeared before her smiling face as she stepped up behind Kyle on the couch. "Come on Kyle! You're needed on the dance floor." She ruffled his hair and leaned to put a kiss in his neck. "Maddie!" She looked across to them on the couch. "Matt! Look at you two making nice!" Maddie couldn't help the laughter that burst from her lips at the look on Kyle's face. "Come on!" Amy tugged at his ear. "Time to dance. Say good-bye to Maddie and Matt."  
  
"Maddie," he rose from the couch and met her eyes with the love and protectiveness she had grown up with. "Matt." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Bye Kyle," Maddie waved with her free hand, sliding closer to Matt on the couch.  
  
"Bye Kyle," Matt nodded and watched as his friend was tugged away from them by Amy and then he turned amused eyes to Maddie. "Well, well, that was quite a show you put on for your cousin."  
  
"Oh?" Maddie smiled and though her hand lifted from his leg, her fingers stayed, gracing over his thigh as though they were drawn there by a magnet. "What makes you think that was for Kyle?"  
  
Matt's eyes widened slightly and a slow, cocky, confident smile spread across his face. "Maddie..." His voice was low and deep as he drawled her name, his fingers moving back to grasp hers where they were running light circles on his leg. He tugged on her hand, bringing her closer into him, her face just inches from his. Maddie blinked slow as her eyes remained locked to his. Her lips curled up at the side.  
  
"Matt..." she breathed, her entire body responding to his. His head tilted slightly and Maddie's lips parted unconsciously, sure he was about to lean into her; about to press those gorgeous lips of his against hers.  
  
He grinned and then slid from the couch, her hand still encased in his as he looked teasingly down on her. "Dance with me?"  
  
It took just beat for Maddie's brain to snap to, to realize what had just happened. But when it did, she could help the bubble of laughter that escaped her lips. "You are such a shit..." she chuckled as she let him pull her off of the couch. He tugged her right up against him and her eyes turned up to his as her hands fell to his chest. She could feel his heat under the button down shirt he wore and it only served to want to make her move closer to him, to feel his heat everywhere. She leaned in just a touch and she twisted her lips in mock annoyance. "You were messing with me."  
  
"I was," he admitted with a smug smile and a nod of his head. "You wanna let me mess with you out on the dance floor now?"  
  
Maddie giggled, the champagne affecting her a bit. "That sounded dirty."  
  
Matt threw back his head and laughed and then he turned, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him out toward the packed dance floor. And Maddie went willingly, her small hand tucked inside his large one. He was so tall and broad shouldered and when he tugged her inside the circle of his arms, she went, laughing and smiling as they moved in time with the thumping beats of music.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Matt leaned in just a bit, his eyes glancing up to the people moving around them. Maddie nodded and he lowered his voice. "I may be losing my mind but...people seem to be doing double takes at you..."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed at the way he looked around; a tad paranoid and a bit confused. "You are losing your mind."  
  
"I don't think I am," he shook his head, appreciating her humor. Catching another looker, he laughed lightly. "Why do they keep doing that?"  
  
"Maybe they're wondering what bet I lost that has me dancing with you now."  
  
"Ouch!" He barked out a laugh, his hand moving over his chest. "You're going to pay for that one."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie joined him in laughter. "I'm looking forward to that." Matt bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head; finding her adorable as she played with him. And then he watched as she looked around them, as her eyes grew serious and for a second he thought he saw her second guess herself. Instinctually he moved closer; his hands finding their way to her body; brushing lightly over her back. "I actually should probably warn you."  
  
"Warn me?" He chuckled; confused. "Warn me about what darlin'? I can handle Kyle, no problem."  
  
"Not Kyle," she shook her head with a small laugh and motioned for him to come closer. And he did. "Listen. There's a good chance that dancing with me...Jesus," she rolled her eyes. "There's a good chance your picture could end up on twitter or something."  
  
"What?" He laughed. "Twitter? Why would my picture end up on Twitter?"  
  
"I'm..." Maddie felt silly, ridiculous. But he wasn't losing his mind; people were catching on and he at least deserved to know. "I used to be engaged to a Prince."  
  
"Okay," Matt stopped dancing, smirk firmly in place as his eyes narrowed and studied her. "Did Kyle put you up to this?"  
  
"No," Maddie laughed, loving that his first inclination was to think that her cousin was fucking with him. "No. Really. I was going to marry Prince Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry...who..." Matt's mind worked it over; searching for names and faces and trying to place it and then it hit him. "Wait. You mean the guy who got naked playing pool?"  
  
"That would be the one," Maddie pointed at him and held her breath; waiting for him to process it, to take it in and let it settle.  
  
"Well...okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"You're not engaged to him now are you?" He wanted to be sure; never one to try to step into something like that.  
  
"No," she shook her head vigorously, a bubble of laughter moving through her throat; surprising even her. "I'm not engaged. I'm not even dating. I'm...no." She stopped herself and smiled up at him. "I just wanted you to know. The people pulling double takes...they might be figuring it out, finding their camera phones..." She waved her hand at him. "Twitter."  
  
"Ah," he nodded; understanding. And then, with that crooked smile and a 'fuck it' look in his eyes, he shrugged. "Well, it's a good thing I combed my hair."  
  
"It is," she nodded, the fact that he seemed to be undeterred only lifting her spirits higher. "That's it?"  
  
"That's it," he grinned.  
  
"Well okay then," Maddie's smile widened. "And you? Engaged? Married?"  
  
"One hundred percent single." He eased all of her concerns with a genuine smile.  
  
"Yeah?" Maddie's eyes brightened.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded and just like that, they moved past it; and they returned to the music, to the beat, to the dancing.  
  
This was exactly how she wanted to feel; young and alive and free. And she felt that way there on that dance floor with Matt. She felt all of those things and—maybe it was the beat of the music or maybe it was the outfit and the hair and her renewed sense of self—she felt sexy. For the first time in a long time, she felt sexy again. Her confidence was soaring, after the beating it had taken that year and this was exactly how she wanted to send off the year.  
  
Of course, it didn't hurt that Matt, this unbelievably sexy man, was looking down at her with those eyes; those eyes and that smile that she was absolutely certain had taken down stronger women than she. She couldn't help but notice the irony of the moment, the symmetry. She couldn't help but think about the French man she had pressed against hoping to forget everything. She couldn't help the way her mind flashed to Bishop and their brief, blink of a moment when she finally felt normal flirting and laughing and enjoying herself.  
  
And then, as Matt's hands moved to her hips, she couldn't help but forget all of it. With the ease that had always been hers, she moved in closer to his body and without thinking, her hands moved to his chest and as her eyes lifted to meet his. Her lips tugged up in the flirty smile she had been nervous about using for so long and she let go; of her expectations, of her rules, of Harry, of the French man, of Bishop. She let go of her year, of her stress, her anxiety; the hopes and plans and the loss she had felt at their destruction. She let it all fall from her; with every sway of her hips and dip of her knees. She let it go and instead of sad or confused...she felt amazing.  
  
And she wasn't trying to forget. She wasn't "trying out" her forgotten flirtatious ways. Quite the contrary. She had these amazing, strong hands on her, this gorgeous man inches away from her and fuck...she hoped she remembered every single second.  
  
Tossing her head back, she laughed a careless, easy laugh that spoke to how she felt and when she righted herself, she slid all of her focus forward. Her hands on Matt's chest moved higher, inching to the v where the buttons began and her bottom lip pulled into her teeth and Matt, who had been watching her every move; taking note of the resolutions she seemed to be making, shook his head and grinned.  
  
He knew exactly what she was doing. With a flicker of smugness in his eyes, one of his hands moved to cover one of hers; fingers stroking heat into her skin and his head dipped closer to her, wanting her to hear him over the music. Maddie leaned in, his warm, spicy scent invading her nostrils and flooding her entire body with want. And when he spoke, her smiled pulled wider. "Wild and reckless?" She turned towards his voice; their faces so fucking close it nearly threw her. But she held her own. Her teeth let loose her bottom lip and she nodded.  
  
"Wild and reckless."  
  
Matt nodded, his lips curling up as his hands moved over her body. While the one at her hip shifted to her back, the one on her hands slid down her arm, across her shoulder, to the soft skin of her neck. Leaning into the warmth of his hand, Maddie's head tilted, exposing her neck to him and, as he pulled her closer still, his breath was hot under her ear and he spoke the words that made Maddie tingle. "Anything you like darlin'."  
  
"Anything I like?" Maddie breathed as she moved a hand up over his shoulder and to his neck, her fingers sliding easily into the soft blonde hair there. Her other hand slid a bit higher on his chest, up over the top button of his shirt until just the tips of her fingers met the hot, bare skin of his chest right below the place where his collarbones met. She felt him suck in a breath. His hand tightened on her back. His fingers flexed against her neck. And then, just as Maddie though there was no physical way they could get any closer on the dance floor, Matt's warm lips grazed her neck, brushing ever so lightly against the sensitive spot right under her ear. "Ohhhh..." she moaned low, as she pressed even closer, her entire body flush with his. Her fingers curled into his shirt, hooking over that top button, pulling him down to her.  
  
"Anything." Matt's voice was low and gravelly and Maddie felt it all the way down in her core. The hand at her back moved, circling around her waist, holding her tight to him. Their legs shifted, one of his sliding between hers as the music changed to something more sultry, sexy.  
  
She was literally wrapped up in him and she couldn't get enough as they swayed to the pounding beats that matched that pounding of her heart. His lips grazed her again, this time at her pulse point, and Maddie's eyes slid closed as she arched her chest into him, wanting more. "Matt..." Her lips brushed his jaw, smooth and warm against her. "I want..."  
  
Matt's lips curved into a smile at her words, at the way she said his name. His hand slid all the way around the back of her neck and he tilted her head back as he pulled back to look at her. His entire body pulsed when he looked down into her beautiful face. Her eyes were heavy, dark, and filled with something that he could only describe as pure lust. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted, and her breath heavy. "What do you want Maddie?"  
  
She smiled a wonderfully sexy, playful, smirk of a smile and her fingers slid deeper into his mess of blonde hair. She leaned in, his head tilting over hers as his smile matched hers, anticipating her words. She took a deep, steadying breath and her eyes locked with his. "I want..."  
  
And then the music stopped.  
  
They both blinked in surprise in the second it took the DJ's voice to fill the speakers through the club.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman! It's ten minutes until midnight! Time to grab your party hats, your champagne, and don't forget to grab that special person to bring in the New Year with!"  
  
Maddie was the first to laugh when the music came back to life, the beat of the new song faster, meant to get the club into celebration mode. A wide, silly smile pulled at her lips as her hold on Matt loosened just a bit.  
  
He followed her lead and a chuckle left his lips and his eyes crinkled up at the sides. Her fingers unhooked from his shirt and she winked up at him as she slapped her hand playfully against his chest.  
  
"Well, you heard the guy Matt. Time to grab our party hats, champagne, and the special person to bring in the New Year with," she said, arching her eyebrow playfully.  
  
"You know you are giving me no choice but to give you a cheesy line, right?" Matt grinned.  
  
"Let me guess?" Maddie teased. "You've already got one out of three. You just need the party hat and the champagne?"  
  
"Ha!" Matt laughed. "That's the one."  
  
"I suppose I'll forgive the cheesy line just this once," she winked.  
  
"Excellent," he said with a wide smile as he reluctantly stepped slightly away from her. "Now, as much as it pains me to say this, let's go find Kyle."  
  
"Boo," Maddie mock pouted.  
  
Matt shook his head in laughter has he took her hand and led her through the crowd from the dance floor, back to their table, back to her cousins, and towards party hats, champagne, and the New Year. Even as they moved, Maddie's body seemed to keep the beat of the music; following behind Matt as she caught the celebratory mood.  
  
"There you are!" Amy called out to her; clearly giddy from the drinks and the dancing.  
  
"Maddie!" Jenna clapped her hands together with a smile just as wide as the other's as they both searched through the small pile of party hats on their table.  
  
"Jenna!" Maddie grinned and threw her hands in the air; Matt's fingers sliding from hers. Glancing up at him, he tossed her that smug smirk of his and stepped away towards the drinks the men were collecting.  
  
"Okay quick," Dena's voice dropped as Maddie reached into the pile of hats.  
  
"Quick?" Maddie watched to make sure her cousins were behaving themselves. Seeing that they were very friendly and easy with Matt, she looked up to Dena as all three women moved closer.  
  
"Tell, tell, tell," Amy smiled like the Cheshire cat, having seen Maddie sitting next to Matt on the couch, having gauged Kyle's reaction.  
  
"Tell what?" Maddie laughed, pulling up a couple of hats.  
  
"You know what," Jenna narrowed her eyes and nodded over to Matt who was laughing with Gary and Derek, pouring a few glasses of champagne as the music continued to pump into the club.  
  
"Oh," Maddie giggled. "You mean Matt?"  
  
"I mean Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt," Jenna breathed his name and Maddie couldn't help but join in on the laughter.  
  
"There's nothing to tell," though she shrugged, every single one of them could see the coy look in her eyes.  
  
"Well, IF that's the case," Amy plucked a red, feathered hat from the table and slid it onto her head. "That's a damn shame."  
  
"Oh?" Maddie lifted her eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I've known him for a few years," Amy's lips twisted up mischievously and she leaned in. "I've seen him...in action..." Jenna giggled at the way Amy's voice dipped. "And it would be a shame for somebody..." Her eyes looked pointedly to Maddie. "Not to take advantage of that kind of opportunity." And the four women dissolved into giggles; the alcohol, the atmosphere, and the clear innuendo bringing them to silliness.  
  
"Relax. We're just dancing," Maddie smiled; unable to control the way her eyes glanced over to him, unable to control the way her body heated at Amy's words, at the way she could still feel his lips grazing over the skin of her neck.  
  
"Yeah well..." Jenna plopped a bright green top hat onto her head. "If you don't want to, let me know. I'll consider dropping Gary for the night and trying something new." With a wink the laughter returned.  
  
"You guys are terrible," Maddie rolled her eyes. "What is it you would like for me to do anyway just..."  
  
"Ahem," Dena cleared her voice, interrupting Maddie's flow and nodding just behind her.  
  
"What?" Maddie turned to look and there he was; Matt, holding a glass of champagne in each hand, though her eyes moved from that patch of hair at the v of his shirt right up to the wild blue eyes. "Hi..." Her lips pulled up and she wondered somewhere in her mind if he ever didn't look like this; this rough mix of sweet and sexy and cocky that made her want to put his arms back around her.  
  
"Hi," he grinned, taking in the glances between the ladies and guessing, correctly, that they were talking about him. Maddie could almost see his ego swell but somehow she didn't care. "What's going on over here?" His smile traveled around the group; charming more than just Maddie.  
  
"Well," Maddie turned to face him. "I was just trying to decide...which one of these tiaras would look best on you..." She held up one feathered concoction in each hand. "Blue or purple."  
  
Matt's eyes flickered in amusement as he looked from one to the other and then up to her eyes. "As I told you before...anything you want Darlin'." And as Maddie's grin widened, she could nearly hear the ladies behind her giggle and snicker.  
  
"Well if that's the case..." Maddie's voice lowered and she took a step closer to him; into the gate of his arms. "I think...purple."  
  
"Purple it is," he wagged his eyebrows and bent his neck down to her just a bit. "Care to help me out?"  
  
"Of course," Maddie lifted the purple hat onto his head; settling it in his blonde, muss of hair, her hand sliding along his jaw to pat his cheek gently. "There you go."  
  
"Thank you," he winked as he pulled away from her and Maddie could feel her cheeks flush at his proximity, at the way it made her feel to be so close to him again; to touch him. He waited until she had slid the blue hat onto her own head before he held out a glass. "Champagne?"  
  
"Absolutely." When she took the glass from him, their fingers swept each other and her eyes locked with his and Maddie could have sworn her heart skipped in her chest.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," the DJ cut into the music once more. "We're counting down the last sixty seconds of the year. If you can't find the one you love..." He chuckled and dropped his voice. "Maybe you should try lovin' the one you're with." As Maddie's cousins moved around, coupling off, Matt fixed his smile on her and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, you heard the man."  
  
"I did," she nodded, her head leaning to the side as she looked up to him; her bottom lip pulling into her teeth. "I suppose I should take a look around...make a selection?"  
  
"Maybe," Matt nodded; grinning wide as his hand reached out to rest on the back of a high chair behind Maddie; moving his body naturally closer to hers—casual and at ease.  
  
"Or..." She breathed, feeling the heat rise at his closeness.  
  
"Or?" He echoed; his eyes searching hers as the excitement around them magnified with every tick from the giant, projected countdown over their heads. Maddie took a breath and looked up to him under hooded eyes.  
  
As the last ten seconds of the year began, the crowd erupted in a rumble; laughter and early cheering bursting out into room around them and Maddie couldn't help the way her eyes flashed to his lips, the way her tongue tipped out to wet her own; the way her fingers tightened their grasp on his shirt.  
  
And Matt, for as smooth and in control as he usually was, couldn't help the way his hands twitched to be on her again, the lust he felt wash over him. Without moving his eyes from hers, without moving his hand from the chair behind her, without ceding an inch of the small space between them, he brought his glass of champagne to his lips. "Hey..." She tugged at his shirt. "Don't you know...you're not supposed to drink until the New Year." Her lips twisted up. "You still have five seconds."  
  
"Ha!" Matt chuckled and, holding her eyes with his own heated gaze, he drained the glass of champagne and sat it to the side. "Maddie..." He drawled; stepping into her space, dipping down so he was closer.  
  
"Matt..." She whispered; he was so fucking close it almost ached to have him there and not pressed against her. And then, as he took her glass from her hand, as he disregarded it on a table without a second thought, as his eyes flashed dark and he stepped closer, he shook his head with a chuckle.  
  
"What do you say we break a few rules tonight..." And then, one second before the rest of the club brought in the New Year, Matt leaned in and captured Maddie entirely.  
  
His arms closed around her body and his lips finally crashed, warm and firm, against hers—catching the gasp that came from a surprised Maddie. Recovering quickly, her arms moved up his chest and around his neck and she surrendered entirely.  
  
"ONE!" The crowd called out in unison.  
  
And confetti fell.  
  
And music played.  
  
Noisemakers rang out, people cheered, and couples moved together.  
  
But Maddie saw none of it, Maddie barely heard any of it because Matt, that tall, cocky, swagger of a man had effectively ruined her senses; had taken her over completely. And it was the sweetest, most heady thing she had felt in a very long time.  
  
Maddie groaned against his lips and Matt answered her with one of his own. Wanting more of her, his tongue teased at her lips, seeking and finding entry into her hot, sweet mouth. And the instant she opened her lips to him, he deepened the kiss; his tongue moving against hers. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, pressing her body into his and he stood tall, taking her small frame with him until her feet were lifted completely off the ground and her head was tilted over his.  
  
She couldn't help the grin that pulled at her lips as she felt her feet leave the floor. It was quite something, being kissed like that by this man who was so confident and assured in what he was doing as he held her body so tightly against his, strong and firm. She couldn't help when her right leg moved, hitching up around his hip, wanting to be wrapped around him as much as he was wrapped around her. She felt his groan as much as she heard it and her blood surged when a strong hand left her back to hold her leg; to pull it tighter against him. She moaned, the contact his action created taking her over as her fingers moved from around his neck, sliding up and finding home in that mess of dark blonde hair, holding his head to hers as his tongue stroked alongside hers in a dance that was so incredibly sexy it made her know – just know – that that Matt's mouth, his tongue, could do some fucking magical things.  
  
They stayed locked together for longer than they probably should have; definitely long enough that more than a few photos, and even a few videos, were captured by camera phone and instantly uploaded to Twitter. But when her lips finally lifted from his, when the sounds of the people around them laughing and wishing each other a Happy New Year registered in her brain, she couldn't care less about the people who were snapping pictures. All she cared about was the warm, sexy man who had just kissed the hell out of her and had helped her start her year in the best way possible.   
  
Her eyes opened to his and her lips, swollen from his kisses, pulled in a wide, happy smile. "Happy New Year, Matt," she breathed, her cheeks flushing even deeper.  
  
He grinned. "Happy New Year, Maddie," her returned in that deep, gravelly voice of his. Their eyes remain locked, both of them smiling wide, as he loosened his hold on her, letting her body slide slowly down his so she felt every lean, muscular inch of him.  
  
And in truth, Maddie could have stayed in that moment all night, pressed up against him, her mouth still tasting of his. But as soon as her feet touched the floor it seemed that the spell around them broke. The sounds came rushing back in; music, laughter, glasses clinking together. Maddie was immediately pulled into hugs by her cousins and Matt moved to press kisses to the cheeks of the ladies and shake hands with the guys.  
  
"Oh my GOD, Maddie. I saw that!" Amy giggled as she hugged her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
  
"Happy New Year to you too, Amy," Maddie laughed as she hugged and kissed her back.  
  
"Oh it sure is," Amy grinned. "Especially since I don't think I've ever seen Kyle's eyes bug that far out of his head."  
  
Maddie's smile pulled even wider as she shook her head in laughter and then moved to kiss and hug everyone else. And when she was done, when she had wished all of these people she loved so dearly a Happy New Year, she still felt like something was missing, that she hadn't covered everyone. Her eyes scanned the group twice, wondering who she left out...and then it hit her.  
  
Bishop.  
  
Of course, Bishop. Her lips tugged up as she thought of him, God, he had been her closest friend this past year. He had helped her survive what she thought she couldn't survive. She needed to tell him that. She needed to thank him and wish him a Happy New Year.  
She went and found her clutch on the table and then, stopping only to quickly tell Dena that she was stepping outside for just a moment to catch a breath of fresh air, she made her way out to the rooftop bar. With a grin she pulled her phone from her clutch and quickly dialed him, hoping he would answer.  
  
Moving steadily through the waning crowd, towards the railing, away from the music, Maddie listed to the phone ring. And just when she thought the phone was going to click over to his voicemail, he answered.

"Madeline..." He groaned and she instantly brightened; grumpy Bishop and all.  
  
"Bishop!" Maddie smiled out over the lit Vegas strip; happy to hear his voice.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She could tell he wasn't terribly amused, but not all that upset.  
  
"It's just past midnight!" She giggled, confetti falling from her hair. "Happy New Year Bishop!"  
  
"Maybe there in Vegas. It's like...eight in the morning here Madeline. I barely just got home and..."  
  
"And I woke you!" She sighed, leaning against the railing. "I'm so sorry Bishop!" Though she wasn't really.  
  
"You don't sound sorry. Also, do you have any idea what it's like to wake up, still drunk, at the crack of dawn, after the night I had to... _Womanizer_?" Maddie couldn't help but giggle as she remembered changing her ring tone on his phone to that song before they had left Paris.  
  
"Hey, you mess with my phone, I mess with yours."  
  
"You're so cruel to me..." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice; tired but happy.  
  
"Superstar..." She sang out the lyrics with a giggle; everything about her feeling freer, happier, lighter. "Where you from, how's it going..."  
  
"Don't sing it," he protested but it only spurred her on.  
  
"Womanizer, woman, womanizer." She broke into the chorus. "You're a womanizer oh!"  
  
"Madeline," he snickered and she laughed. "You woke me up. Have mercy on me love."  
  
"It's an amazing song," she shrugged and looked down at her shoes.  
  
"And you're a drunk fool."  
  
"Maybe," she breathed; her mind spiraling around her. She was drunk—tipsy from the alcohol, more so from the kiss she had just received.  
  
"Is this why you called me?" Bishop sighed on his end. "To serenade me with that offensive song?"  
  
"No," she shook her head with a laugh and a sigh. "I called you to tell you Happy New Year."  
  
"Couldn't have waited until this evening?"  
  
"No," she sighed again. "They just played the song...you know the song..."  
  
"Auld Lang Syne," he offered.  
  
"Yes!" She nodded enthusiastically, pointing her finger out over the city. "And it talks about old acquaintances and...." She felt silly and giddy and just on the verge of some strong emotions. Shaking her head she took a breath. "I'm sorry. I know it's early but I had to call you and thank you."  
  
"For?" So much, she thought; for helping her move away from Harry, for helping her get back to normal, for helping her to this place where she just kissed the sexiest man and...  
  
"This year," she answered; simple and honest. "I wouldn't have made it without you."  
  
"Yes you would have."  
  
"Nope." She disagreed. "You were..." She took a deep breath; feeling the hint of tears spring to her eyes. "You were the best part of my year." Though, her drunk giddy mind offered, the smarmy Texan she had just left inside was a close second, no doubt.  
  
"Aw come on..." She could hear him take a breath. "You're drunk and crazy."  
  
"And serious. Bishop...I'll never be able to thank you."  
  
"You already did. Remember the painting?" Maddie's laughter lit into the night; her head tossing back carelessly; tears disappearing from her eyes—just like they always seemed to do with him.  
  
"You're so fucking funny," she sighed; the merriment returning after the moment of seriousness. "Jesus Bishop. Can I just say thank you? Just...let me say thank you."  
  
"Fine," he huffed. "You're welcome. Now...you know I have a woman in my bed." Of course, Maddie grinned.  
  
"Lucky lady." She joked; loving the ease at which Bishop lived life.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"I'm serious. I..." She envied that about him, wished she had that in her own life. Wished she could bring herself to just jump into the moment and... "Oh!" She exclaimed; remembering. "Bishop!"  
  
"Madeline!"  
  
"I kissed somebody." Her voice was low and excited and her entire body warmed as she remembered; her fingers gracing over her still swollen lips. "Tonight. At midnight. He's tall and blonde and he has these arms..." Her body shivered as she remembered the way they were wrapped around her; the way he had held her, lifting her off the ground and...  
  
"Okay," Bishop groaned, interrupting the most delicious wandering of her mind.  
  
"And he had been hitting on me all night. Dancing and laughing and then...it was so...God..." She moaned; wanting to end the call and return to that moment. "It was amazing. It made me want to take him home and..." She caught her words, surprising herself, just as Bishop cut in.  
  
"Alright. This is why you woke me? Why I almost killed myself trying to answer your call? So you could tell me you're going to get laid in Vegas?"  
  
"Get laid?" Maddie laughed out loud; the idea sounding absurd. "Who said anything about..." She giggled; it was absurd—right? "I'm not going to actually go home with him. I just...it's the first time I've kissed somebody without it being about...Harry. It was only about me. And a little bit this guy. But mostly about me and...I don't know. That's good, right?"  
  
"Of course. I mean...he's not French, right?"  
  
"No," she shook her head calling up his accent, his golden features. "He's very much an American."  
  
"Good," Bishop sighed. "Good for you."  
  
"And I'm going home with my cousins." Though she was speaking to Bishop, she felt like she was reminding herself. "Not this guy."  
  
"Even better."  
  
"Please," she rolled her eyes. "As if you have room to talk. What exactly is her name?"  
  
"Ha...Her name is Ashley."  
  
"Ashley," Maddie repeated and decided it was time to let him go, back to his New Year celebration. And as she finished her call with Bishop, she had this overwhelming desire to get back to her own celebration. "Okay. Go back to Ashley. I just wanted to say thank you. And Happy New Year."  
  
"Happy New Year Madeline." She could hear him smile; she could hear his warm nature and it made her night that much better.  
  
"Happy New Year Bishop." Maddie repeated and then, with a giggle, she disconnected the call. She stood there on the rooftop bar, pressed up against the railing looking out at the Vegas strip and her mind was reeling.

On the other side of the ocean, Bishop stood in his kitchen, his phone in hand, for a long beat; thinking about the conversation, thinking about her. She sounded...amazing. She was happy and alive and, though he had mixed feelings about her kissing some man in Vegas—he was happy to have her back. He ran a hand through his mussed up hair and took a breath and he was thankful, for a wide variety of reasons—some still foreign to him—that Harry hadn't stepped back into her life with his indecision and confusion. Sliding his phone to the counter he finished the water in the bottle and made his way back to his room, back to his bed; back to Ashley. But as he laid his head on his pillow, as his eyes drifted closed, the only thing on his mind was Maddie; laughing and giggling and dancing and kissing some lucky bastard in Las Vegas.

Sliding her phone into her clutch, Maddie tried to bring her mind back in. Her heart was racing in the most wonderful of ways; as though it were trying to show her just how alive she was—just how much better than okay she had ended up. She had endured an incredibly rough year and now it was all behind her. She had finished the year off with her heart intact; her soul wiser. And she had brought in the New Year with an unforgettable kiss. Her fingers moved to her lips as she grinned; feeling young and free and...  
  
Matt. Even the voice in her head moaned a bit when she thought his name. Maaaaaaaatt.  
  
He hadn't even batted an eye when she had suggested he not waste his time, hadn't even flinched when she had told him she wasn't going to sleep with him. Instead he had flashed that brilliant smile, crinkled those gorgeous eyes and offered her assurances and the kind of attention and flirting that only served to pump up her ego.  
  
He was funny and sexy and so sure of himself.  
  
And she wanted him; despite what she had told him earlier, despite what she had just repeated to Bishop. She wanted him; deep down where she was totally honest, without judgment—she wanted him.  
  
She wanted the sort of carefree craziness that came with him, that she was certain came with a night with him. She wanted the lack of strings, the lack of drama, the lack of work that would come with one night with him. Her skin flushed warm and her stomach skipped and she felt silly and giddy and nervous and excited and...was she really thinking about going home with this guy?  
  
"Yes," she spoke the words out loud to nobody in particular and her eyes danced. "Oh my God..." She laughed. She really was thinking about it. For a split second she thought about ringing Bishop again, about asking his advice or guidance or...she rolled her eyes. "Pull it together Forrester," she admonished herself. As if this were the first time she had hooked up with a man, as if this were the first time she would be throwing caution to the wind, as if this were even the first time she had known going into something that it was crazy and wild and...  
  
"Ahem," the deep, rumble that came with the chuckle behind her told her exactly who it was; long before the rough voice drawled and every nerve in her body reacted. "Were you out here talking to yourself?" Maddie shook her head, laughing as she looked to the ground in front of her.  
  
"Actually," her head lifted and she spun around. "I was just calling a..." And then she saw him; shirt ruffling in the breeze, his hair slightly askew underneath that damn purple, feathered tiara she had put on his head, and she had to pause; had to take a breath. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she felt shy for the first time that night. "I was calling a friend."  
  
"Ah," he grinned, taking a few steps closer; his hands tucked in his pockets as he looked her over. "I thought you might be making a run for it." His eyes flashed to her lips and she felt a rush of heat to the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Ha..." Maddie nodded, pulling together every ounce of courage she had and in a moment of clarity, a moment of decision, she stood tall and cocked her head to the side. "Now why would I ever make a run for it without you?"  
  
Matt's lips turned up and Maddie could see the struggle on his face, even as he chuckled and took a few steps closer to her. "Now who's dropping the cheesy lines?"  
  
"You seem surprised," Maddie grinned, leaning back against the railing as he continued moving towards her.  
  
"A little bit," he nodded, stepping right up to her; looking down at her with that smug, sexy grin of his.  
  
"Really?" Maddie lifted her eyebrows, smiling up at him through lowered lashes. "Why is that?"  
  
"Because..." He took a deep breath and leaned in; one arm moving around her to rest on the railing behind her. His eyes flashed over her and his voice lowered. "Because they are completely unnecessary."  
  
"Oh?" She breathed the word; the heat from his body warming hers.  
  
"Mmm..." He nodded again, pressing just a bit closer; just close enough that one deep breath would bring their bodies together and his eyes danced as they held hers. "No need for lines here, darlin'. I already told you that you were calling the shots."  
  
"You did," she nodded, her eyes settling on his mouth.  
  
"And so far, you haven't had any problems asking for what you want," his other hand moved from his pocket, his fingers moving to a strand of her hair; tucking it between his fingers as he pushed it over her shoulder. "And I have had absolutely no problem giving it to you."  
  
"No," Maddie's smile pulled high; her breath skirting into her lungs as she took a shuddery breath. "No you haven't."  
  
"No," he took a breath and let his fingers fall from her hair, his eyes zeroing in on hers. "This friend you called. It wasn't...the naked Prince..."  
  
"No," Maddie laughed at the idea; her head shaking. "No. It wasn't him. I...I don't call him anymore. It was my friend—the one who you remind me of. I woke him up and..."  
  
"Woke him up?" Matt's seduction cracked only slightly as he chuckled. "He's asleep? On New Years? Can't be too much like me."  
  
"No," Maddie laughed again. "It's not...he's in London. It's eight in the morning there. He's...nursing a hangover. And some lucky lady named Ashley." She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "He has a hangover and woman in his bed. So I suppose you're right..." Her head kicked to the side again. "Not so much like you."  
  
"Ouch!" Matt's hand moved to his chest as he laughed. "I'm trying to be respectful, trying to listen to your words and mind your rules and you're out here throwing punches and..."  
  
"Kiss me," Maddie interrupted him with a lift of her eyebrows and if her words weren't enough, her voice—breathy and low—he felt a pull in his stomach and his words fell silent and there was no way he was going to turn from her now; jokes or not.  
  
"Absolutely," he breathed. And with the beat of his next breath, Matt reacted. He leaned in and his lips found hers, warm and supple and ready for him. His hands moved to her body and he tugged her greedily into him.  
  
With the most elated feeling of victory, Maddie's hands reached the short distance to his shirt and, fabric bunching in her fists, she pulled; needing him closer. And he didn't need to be told to move, he was already there, his hand reaching to cushion her back as he pressed her to the railing. His arm tightened around her and his hand clenched at the silky fabric of her strapless shirt and God...he wanted her.  
  
He had wanted her since she had pressed that amazing body of hers up against his on the dance floor, and maybe even before then. He wasn't shy about that at all. And as his tongue dipped into her mouth, as it found hers, he communicated that to her with hot, slow, strokes of his tongue against hers. She moaned into his mouth and her fingers tightened in his shirt and he pressed even closer, his entire body flush against hers and he knew she felt the evidence of how much he wanted her pressed right up against her stomach.  
  
"Matt..." she moaned against his lips as her whole entire body flooded with an intense need. She wanted this. She needed this man pressed against her and she needed it to be more than just on this rooftop deck in front of people. She wanted the carelessness and the recklessness and fuck, she wanted the fun everything about him promised to be. She deserved a man like Matt tonight. This is exactly how her year needed to start out. With a gasp she tore her lips from his and turned her eyes up to his, heavy and dark and watching her come to this decision. "Anything I want, right?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "Anything at all, darlin'."  
  
Maddie took a slow, deep breath. And then with a sultry smile up at him...she jumped. "Take me home, Matt."

 


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie took a slow, deep breath. And then with a sultry smile up at him...she jumped. "Take me home, Matt."

  
His breath sucked in and his lips pulled wide. "Maddie, are you sure? You were very clear earlier and..."  
  
"And now I've changed my mind," she said, her voice bright and happy with her decision. "In truth I probably changed my mind the second you kissed me with that amazing mouth of yours and..." Her fingers moved to his lips, swollen and pink from kissing her, shushing any words that may be about to come out of his mouth. "And God, Matt. You are so fucking sexy. I just want you take me back your room and..." She smiled wide as she leaned up and, moving her fingers to the side, nipped playfully at his bottom lip, bringing a groan from him. "Are you going to tell me no, Matt?"  
  
"No, Maddie," he answered instantly. His eyes flashed with the heat between them and his fingers flexed on her back. "I'm definitely not going to tell you no."  
  
Maddie almost pumped her fist in the air in victory.  
  
Instead, she grinned wide and winked at him. "Excellent decision, Cowboy."  
  
"Cowboy?" he laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well, you're a Texan and you have this accent and..." She giggled with the dirty jokes running through her head. "Yes, Cowboy."  
  
Matt shook his head and chuckled, the deep sound rolling through her body once again before he leaned down and captured her lips again. He kissed her deep and thoroughly and it sealed the night between them. She was coming home with him. "Cowboy it is."  
  
"Come on," Maddie grinned as soon as the kiss broke. She stepped from his arms and took his hand, tugging on it.  
  
"Come on?"  
  
Maddie smirked. "I'm sorry...do you need to be in charge or something? I didn't peg you as that type."  
  
"In charge?" Matt laughed, his head tossing back. "Absolutely not."  
  
"Then come on, Cowboy," she smiled, tugging again. "Let's go."  
  
"Now? What about your cousins?"  
  
"They are absolutely not coming with us," Maddie said with a firm shake of her head.  
  
"Ha! No...I mean, I don't want to take your time away from them."  
  
Maddie's lips turned up at the sides and her head tilted. "You're sweet," she said softly as she moved closer to him again. "But I've known them my whole life. I'll know them for the rest of my life and...I have one night with you. A night I'd like to take full advantage of...starting right now, Matt."  
  
Matt's blood surged. Fuck, she was beyond sexy. He was dying to explore everything she had to offer and she was standing there, telling him exactly what she wanted and he really didn't know why he was being such a fucking idiot by delaying it any longer. He grinned wide and this time he tugged on her hand and started pulling her towards the doors. "Come on then, darlin'...let's get outta here."  
  
Maddie could feel excitement pulsing through her body with every step she took back through the club. She could feel the most amazing heat circulate through her body with every pounding beat of her heart. And she knew; she hadn't made the wrong decision. Matt squeezed her hand tucked in his and flashed a smile back at her as they stepped out onto the main floor; both sets of eyes moving towards her cousins at the couches. When Maddie's eyes fell on Kyle, she snickered and Matt caught it; drawing to a stop and turning to her.  
  
"Do you want me to tell him?" He offered and Maddie nearly busted out laughing at the thought.  
  
"No," she shook her head, squeezing his hand before she let it drop. "I'll take care of Kyle." And though Maddie stepped out in front of him, Matt followed behind.  
  
"Madeline!" Kyle called out from where he stood with his arms around Amy.  
  
"Kyle!" She laughed at him as he hugged her tight; clearly drunk as he kissed her cheeks. "Are you having fun?"  
  
"I am," he nodded and pulled away from her; his eyes narrowing playfully. "And I saw that you are too..." He flashed his eyes over to Matt who was chatting with Gary and Jenna.  
  
"Kyle..." Maddie warned.  
  
"Nonono," he shook his head. "He's a good guy. A great guy...He's my friend! And...I'm glad you're having a good time."  
  
"I'm very happy to hear that," Maddie grinned; glancing quickly at Amy and then back to Kyle. "I'm going to go ahead and leave. Right now. With Matt."  
  
"Oh!" Amy clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to trap in the wild laughter that was dying to come out.  
  
"Wait..." Kyle's eyes fought for focus.  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head, trying not to laugh at Amy's reaction. "I'm not going to discuss this. I'm thirty years old. I'm single. I've had a really rough year and...you just said yourself Matt's a great guy and he's...fuck. Kyle. He's sexy..."  
  
"Ah!" Amy called out through her fingers; tears stinging her eyes—so thankful she was catching this exchange.  
  
"Oh God," Kyle groaned.  
  
"I want this," Maddie sighed, letting her body move in relaxation as the air fell from her lungs. "I'm not drunk. I'm not depressed. I'm...ready and..." She pulled her smile wide and stood tall. "And I'm going to leave. Right now. With Matt."  
  
"You mean, Maaaaaaaaaatt," Amy offered.  
  
"I do," Maddie snickered. "I really, really do."  
  
"God Maddie," Amy looked around her to check him out. "Have fun."  
  
"Hey!" Kyle's eyes pulled to his girlfriend before settling back on his cousin who was two steps ahead of him.  
  
"I didn't come to ask permission. I came to let you know. So you wouldn't worry. And..."  
  
"Okay," Kyle interrupted.  
  
"Sorry?" Maddie squinted; not sure she heard him right.  
  
"I said..." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I said okay. You're right. He's a great guy. You're an adult. And, while I'm not going to say it with quite the enthusiasm as Amy..." He shot a side glance to her. "Have fun."  
  
"Aww..." Maddie felt warmth in her heart as she smiled to her cousin. "Thank you." She leaned in to kiss his cheek and then Amy's. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She took a few steps away from them before she turned back; her voice dropping as she winked. "Or tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Ha!" Amy laughed. "There you go."  
  
"Matt?" She turned her focus on him.  
  
"Maddie?" He smiled wide; his blue eyes dancing as he watched her walk towards him; full of confidence and swagger. He loved it.  
  
"Shall we?" She cocked her head to the side as the corner of her mouth pulled up in a half smirk; the rest of their party catching on, figuring it out. She could almost hear the murmur of gossip that travelled around them.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," he nodded and without another moment's hesitation, without a blink of a doubt, he was at her side. "Good night everyone," he turned a warm smile to the group; thinking it best to keep the smugness from his lips—just how ready he was to take this woman home with him for the night.  
  
"Good night everyone," Maddie echoed his words and tossed up a wave and just before she turned towards the door, she saw Jenna's jaw drop and Derek's eyes widen. With a smirk, she moved away from them and she could feel Matt's hand on her back, his eyes on her ass and she could hear Dena shriek and clap her hands as somebody let her in on the news. "Are you staying here?" Maddie glanced back at him; catching his gaze, the desire he had in his eyes and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Just upstairs," his voice was low as he moved closer to her. His hand slid up her back as his head ducked so that he could talk in her ear. "Out the doors, to the left. There's a bank of elevators that will take us right up."  
  
"Fantastic," Maddie's breath grew shaky as his other hand moved to her hip and he shifted closer. "Now listen. I saw some...people with phones and..." She rolled her eyes. "You can go out first and in five minutes, I'll follow you up. What floor are you on?"  
  
"Wait," Matt chuckled, holding onto her as he pulled back to look at her face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just..." She sighed. "The people with the cameras. They will snap pictures of us leaving together and..."  
  
"Okay," Matt shrugged.  
  
"That doesn't bother you?" She lifted her eyebrows. "Your friends will poke fun. Your parents will see. Your sister..."  
  
"No offense, darlin' but none of those people you just listed gives a damn who the almost wife of some jackass Prince walks out of a bar with..." Maddie's hand clamped over her mouth as she snickered. "And they know me so..."  
  
"You don't care."  
  
"I really don't," he shook his head and smiled. It wasn't that he was thrilled about the idea but he wasn't about to let this woman, this amazing woman whom was coming up to his room, walk out of this club without him. "Do you?" Maddie's eyes shifted to look towards the outside of the club and then back at him and she knew the answer deep down in her soul.  
  
"You know...no." She smiled easily, shaking her head. "I don't."  
  
"Excellent," his hand rubbed up and down her back; his head nodding towards the door. "Now. Can we get the hell out of here?"  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tossed back. "In a hurry?"  
  
"Oh Maddie..." His hands on her body pulled her flush to him and the humor rushed away the second she felt him pressed up against her and his voice lowered. "All I can think about is getting you out of here and..."  
  
"Let's go," Maddie interrupted; her hand pulling his from her hip and tugging him with her towards the door. With wide smiles, flushed cheeks Maddie and Matt left the club behind; hand in hand—ready to really bring in the new year.  
  
Maddie was almost giddy with anticipation as Matt led her down the hallway to the elevator bank. She didn't really notice the people milling about, she didn't notice if anyone took pictures or not; all she could think about, all her brain registered was this warm, sexy man and how she could barely wait to be alone with him. She had no doubt in her mind that the night was going to be beyond amazing.  
  
And damn it, she needed it.  
  
"Matt?" she whispered as they reached the elevator and he pushed the button.  
  
"Maddie?" He tugged her to him and wrapped a firm arm around her. Her eyes turned up to his and she leaned into him, her hand moving to his chest. She could feel his heart pounding under his shirt and it only served to make her warmer, to push her body further into the pool of need she was swimming in.  
  
"Promise me something?"  
  
His lips curved up and his free hand came up to cover hers where it rested on his chest. "Anything you like, darlin'."  
  
Maddie grinned. "At the end of tonight...promise me you won't ask for my phone number."  
  
Matt immediately chuckled and his fingers tightened around hers. "It's going to be like that, huh?"  
  
"Oh, I hope so." She knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
"Then you have my word," he nodded as his lips tugged up at the corners. "I won't ask for your phone number."  
  
The elevator dinged then, signaling its arrival, and Maddie's heart sped up. Just the elevator and short hallway to get through and then...  
  
"After you," Matt murmured and nodded towards the doors as they slid open. With a smug grin Maddie stepped from his embrace and strode confidently into the elevator, well aware that his eyes were on her ass with each step she took. She turned on her heel once she was all the way to the back of the elevator and her eyes slid to Matt's, locking instantly as he walked in behind her. He broke their gaze only to reach over and press the button for the 15th floor and then he was back to her, facing her, his back towards the sliding doors. And when the doors closed, when they were finally alone, the air around them sparked with the charge that had been flowing through them all night. Maddie's gut clenched.  
  
"Matt...fifteen floors..."  
  
And that was all it took. He got it. Fifteen floors was a long fucking way. With one long stride he was to her and wrapping his hands around her tiny waist. He lifted her easily off of her feet; with a gasp and a grin she wrapped her legs around him right as his lips came crashing down on hers.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next seven hours of Maddie's life turned into the most exhilarating, exhausting, mind-blowing, freeingly wonderful hours she had ever experienced. She had never really stood firmly on one side or the other in regards to one-night stands. She certainly didn't think they were wrong; a sign of moral depravity. And she also didn't think they were quite the sexual apex some found them to be.  
  
In truth, she had never really had one. She hadn't sought them out with purpose and she hadn't avoided them. She had simply never been compelled into the bed of another for only one night. Until now. She didn't know what it was; something about this night, about it being the end of one year and the beginning of the other—something about Matt and the way he smiled, the way he smelled, the way he gave her complete control over what happened between them—from the first dance all the way to the very last time he made her moan his name that next morning after the sun came up. She would never, ever classify this night as a mistake. In fact, she would hold it as one of her fondest memories for a long time.  
  
One night. Wild and reckless. So exactly what she needed.  
  
By the time the sun finally peeked in through the large windows, Maddie had lost count of how many times they had loved each other. She was tired; they both were. But neither of them had managed to pull away from the other long enough to let their eyes close in slumber. Neither of them wanted to waste the night on sleep. Instead they giggled and laughed as the banter stayed lively. They ate, they drank champagne and Matt even pulled out his guitar for a few minutes. And they discovered every single inch of the other; pushing to orgasm over and over and...Maddie hadn't really known it was possible—to lose herself so many times, in so many ways. But it was.  
  
And it was ironic that, on a night when she had lost herself in his arms, she actually felt more like herself than she had in a very long time. She had become herself again. Not just that night; not just against that window, in that bed, in the shower, on the cold marble of the bar, bent over the back of the couch—not just with Matt. Matt and this amazing night, were more the accumulation of all of her work to get here; to a place where she could take what she wanted without reserve, without feeling guilty—simply because she wanted it. Matt was this amazing prize she had been unwittingly handed after the worst year she had charted since her father's death.  
  
And there she was, at eight in the morning, laying at the bottom of Matt's bed, tangled up in sheets and him and all she could do was smile; lazy and sleepily at the man who had not long ago rocked her body with slow, warm, sensual morning sex.  
  
"I saw that," she spoke softly as he let out a yawn; her toe poking at his thigh.  
  
"Mmm..." He smiled, catching her foot in his hand; his fingers rubbing over the pads under her toes. "You've worn me out Maddie."  
  
"Please," she rolled her eyes. "I was merely trying to keep up..." She adjusted so she could look down at him; her elbow bending so that she could rest her head in her hand.  
  
"Ha!" He chuckled; low and warm as his hand lifted to stroke her cheek. "Would you like me order up breakfast? We can refuel, rehydrate...you can try to...keep up with me in the shower?"  
  
"Wow..." Maddie sighed, smile wide and eyes full of the bliss that came with a night like this. "Don't you ever get tired?"  
  
"Not with you in my bed, I don't." And as cheesy as the line was, Maddie smiled to herself and considered it for a moment.  
  
"You know...as tempting as that sounds, I think it might be time for me to go." Matt's eyes held hers; steady and strong for a long beat before he blinked and looked down.  
  
"While I'm personally disappointed to hear that..." His eyes flashed back to hers. "You know the deal. Anything you..."  
  
"Want," Maddie finished for him. "Yeah..." She looked him over; her eyes sweeping from his eyes, over his magical mouth, down his strong chest, his flat stomach, his long and lean torso, his limbs tangled in the sheets. He really was a beautiful man; inside and out. "Can I just say..." She smiled, flashing nervous for the first time since they had walked in that suite. "This has truly been an amazing night."  
  
"Yes," Matt couldn't agree with her more. "It absolutely has."  
  
"And..." Maddie's lips twisted into a bit of a smirk. "If I were at all in charge of handing out ribbons or merit badges..." Matt snickered as she continued. "I would have absolutely awarded you one for your...skill..."  
  
"Ha!" He laughed.  
  
"And endurance," she added; giggling along with him.  
  
"Jesus!" He turned completely towards her; wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her back to him.  
  
"And creativity..." Her voice dropped low as he rolled over her, looking down into her face with a wide smile and sweet eyes.  
  
"Creativity?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, that time on the bar would never have happened without..."  
  
"Ah yes," he cut her off, body warming at the memory.  
  
"Ah yes," she smiled. "That alone was worth a ribbon."  
  
"Just one?" He joked.  
  
"Well...maybe two," she shrugged, her arms moving lazily around his neck. "Or ten."  
  
"Ten!" He laughed and dipped his head; kissing her lips once, twice, and a third time—a long, soft, slow third time.  
  
"Matt..." Maddie whispered into his mouth. "I really should..."  
  
"Ugh," he groaned, pulling his mouth from hers. "I know. I honestly didn't think I would have as much issue letting you leave this bed."  
  
"You'll move past it," she ruffled his hair with a grin. "I promise."  
  
"I doubt it," he shook his head; his hands sliding over the curves of her body before he dropped one more kiss to her amazing mouth and moved away, letting her out from underneath him.  
  
Maddie slid from his embrace, from the sheets, from the bed and walked with confidence around his room, searching for her clothes that she hadn't seen for hours. Matt's eyes followed her as she moved; pulling on her black lace panties, stepping into her gold sparkly shorts and then, tossing a grin in his direction, she reached to the floor and pulled up a white t-shirt that belonged to him. Pulling it over her tousled hair, she met his eyes. "I'm taking this with me."  
  
"Okay," he chuckled, finding her so unbelievably cute in that moment, he almost reached for her hand to tug her back to him for one more go round. But he stayed still, he listened to what she wanted. "It looks cute on you."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled; dipping to the floor to collect her own top, her lacy bra and her high heeled shoes and then she stood tall. And Matt wanted to etch her in his mind just like that; half fancy, half rumpled and sexy as hell. "Well I guess..." She began and stopped; not really knowing what to say in a moment such as this, having never been in this particular position before. "Ha!" She let out a small laugh. "I don't know how to...I'm worried I'm leaving you feeling used."  
  
"You are," he nodded, trying to tame the smirk on his face but she caught it and relaxed. "And abused," he added as his lips curled up anyway.  
  
"Of course," she sighed; thankful he was so this way. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be darlin'," his eyes danced. "I loved every single second of it."  
  
"Me too," she agreed, her eyes meeting and locking with his. And she was more than half tempted to crawl back in, but she stayed put. "So...tell me. What do we do now? Shake hands? High five? Fist bump?" Even Maddie laughed at herself as she said it.  
  
"Here," Matt moved from the bed then, the sheet twisted around his waist as he moved towards her. He smiled down at her, pushing hair from her face. "I'll walk you out."  
  
"You don't have to..." She ran her hand over his chest.  
  
"You think, after last night, that I'm the kind of guy who does things because I have to?"  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head with a laugh.  
  
"No," Matt shook his, pulling her hand into his and nodding. "Come on. I'll walk you out."  
  
Maddie bit at her bottom lip and nodded. Taking that first step away from his room brought on more of a tug in her gut then she had ever imagined it would, but she kept moving.  
  
"Actually, where's your room?" He asked. "I could walk you...I mean..." He laughed. "I'll have to put on something more than a sheet but..."  
  
"No, no," Maddie shook her head, laughing at the image of him walking through the hotel in a sheet. "I'll be fine. I'm only up one floor." She pointed towards the ceiling.  
  
"Good," he nodded and reached for her clutch, still sitting next to his discarded wallet on the table in the entryway. "Here you go..."  
  
"Thank you," Maddie took it from him and met his eyes; her smile stretching further. "And Thank you."  
  
"No..." He shook his head; his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "This was..." He waved his hand. "God, Maddie. It was good meeting you."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed; her head tossing back before she pulled her eyes to his. "It really was," she agreed and then, feeling the boldness surge, she leaned in, a hand falling to his chest as she tilted her lips to his. His arms moved around her as she kissed him and fell to his sides when she pulled away. "Good-bye Matt." With a smile and a wink, Maddie turned towards the door and the second her hand hit the handle, Matt called out.  
  
"Hold on," Maddie turned back to him as he took a step closer. "Listen, Maddie..." He smiled down at her with bright eyes; despite the hour and the lack of sleep. "Can I get your number?"  
  
Maddie grinned wide and her heart jumped in her chest. "You said you wouldn't ask."  
  
"I absolutely did," he nodded, still smiling, still watching her.  
  
"You promised in fact."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm breaking that promise."  
  
She had to take a deep breath before she answered, had to steady herself before she could speak. "Matt...I..." She sighed happily. "I really, really, really want to give you my number because...God..." She shook her head, imagining a repeat performance. "But...no. I want to remember this night and you...exactly like this. So exactly what I needed."  
  
"Fair enough," he held his hands up, not pushing any further.  
  
"But thank you," her hand moved over her heart. "Really. Thank you for asking."  
  
"Of course," he smiled and watched as she moved again; turning away from him, her hand twisting the handle and pulling the door open just a few inches before he moved again. His arm reached around her and his hand pushed the door shut in front of her.  
  
"Matt," Maddie laughed, spinning around to face him with a joke on her lips but seeing his face, the intensity in his eyes, the jokes fell from her mouth. In an instant, he was against her; moving softly, he pushed her back against the door and, pressing his body flush to hers, he kissed her. His tongue pushed into her mouth and Maddie moaned into him as her arms wrapped around his neck; her mouth opening to him greedily. His hands were tight on her body, his lips delicious and then, with panting breath, he pulled his mouth from hers. Pressing his forehead against hers, he smiled and waited for her to open her eyes. And when she did, they both laughed. Maddie's fingers tickled into the soft hair at his neck and, still pressed into him, she smiled. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay," he nodded and, tipping his lips to hers once more, he moved back; his hand falling on the handle. "Good-bye Maddie."  
  
"Good-bye Matt," she reached up to rub his cheek and then, stepping away from the door, he pulled it open for her. With one last look between the two of them, a look filled with gratitude and understanding and a wonderful new knowledge of the other, Maddie turned away and stepped through the doorway. Without looking back, she turned down the hall towards the bank of elevators.  
  
Matt, letting the door close slowly behind her, watched as it clicked shut and took a deep breath. It was a full minute before he moved from that spot; her scent still on him, his lips still warm from hers.  
  
Maddie stood tall and proud as she waited for the elevator to arrive and when the doors opened, a wide smile spread across her cheeks. She was leaving with a few bruises, a couple of love marks. And she was leaving behind some scratch marks and maybe one bite to his shoulder. She was leaving with her head held high, her heart completely intact and her body completely flushed and revitalized. And she was ready; mind, heart, body and soul—for whatever life handed her next.  
  
And it wasn't about the man, it wasn't even about the sex—though neither of those hurt—it was about Maddie making decisions about her again; not about Harry, not about getting over Harry but only about her. She wasn't better because of the sex, she wasn't stronger because of Matt. Quite the contrary. She was able to have sex with Matt because she was better. Because she was stronger. She was reclaiming her life and her decisions and her body and her heart and not letting somebody else decide how she navigated any of those things. She was tired, her body was exhausted and a bit sore but she felt amazing.  
  
The walk from the elevator to her room was quick and stepping up to her door, she took a deep breath; knowing that whatever mockery or wise cracks that laid on the other side was bound to be worse than she was imagining. But as much as she tried to temper the grin on her face, to reel in the blissful look in her eyes—she couldn't. It was useless. So she swiped her card and stepped inside; ready to face her family.  
  
Closing the door quietly behind her, more out of consideration for those who might be still sleeping, she sat her shoes on the floor, put her clutch on the table next to the door and stretched her arms up over her head. She took a few steps in, her eyes and ears on high alert; listening for a hint of life.  
  
And then she heard it; something of a shuffle to her left and her head whipped in that direction.  
  
"Amy," Maddie's voice was low as Amy stepped from her bedroom; just waking up as she rubbed her head, eyes squinting as she looked at Maddie. And her mouth stretched into a Cheshire like grin.  
  
"Maddie." Her arms moved to cross over her chest and she looked Maddie over from head to toe. "You weren't wearing that shirt last night."  
  
"No," Maddie's cheeks flushed but she stood tall and shrugged. "I wasn't really wearing much of anything last night."  
  
"Ha!" Amy's hand moved to muffle her laughter. "You had fun?"  
  
"I..." Maddie took a deep breath in and sighed it out; her face speaking volumes. "I'm not sure fun articulates just how...great my night was."  
  
"Good," Amy nodded. "I can't think of anyone who deserves it more than you."  
  
"Aw. Thank you." Maddie was touched. "That's very sweet of you to say."  
  
"You're welcome," Amy smiled, a flash of something mischievous crossing her face. "You do know you're going to get no small amount of shit once everyone's up, right?"  
  
"Absolutely," Maddie nodded. "But I have to tell you, I don't care so much."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
"And..." She glanced around. "It seems like I have a little bit of time before that happens so..."  
  
"Well," Amy shrugged, biting at her lip. "Not too much time..." She took a breath and then called out. "MADDIE'S BACK!!!" Maddie flinched at the way her voice reverberated around the suite.  
  
"Was that really..." Maddie began and was quickly cut off.  
  
By hoots. And hollers. And rounds of applause coming from the bedrooms all around.  
  
"Get it girl!" Dena called out to a round of laughter.  
  
"Lovely," Maddie narrowed her eyes at Amy as she called out. "Thank you! Thank you!" And the calls and clapping increased.  
  
"Ow! Ow!" Jenna cried out from her room as Amy and Maddie laughed.  
  
"Woo Hoo!" Dena let loose from another room.  
  
"Alright!!!" Kyle's voice was considerably grumpier than the rest. "Maddie got a piece of ass! Can you shut it down now?! I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"Boo!" Jenna called back to him. "Just because nobody claps for you!" And the hoots faded into laughter.  
  
"Bullshit!" Kyle called back. "Amy claps sometimes!"  
  
"That's not the same baby!" Amy called back to him and Maddie was endlessly amused that the entire suite was engaged in conversation and yet nobody had bothered to move from their beds.  
  
"Maddie!" Dena called out. "How was it?" Maddie winked at Amy and called back,  
  
"Which time?"  
  
"No!!!!!" Gary spoke up. "I don't want to hear this!"  
  
"Okay," Jenna grew serious. "I'm getting out of bed." Maddie watched as the smiling woman appeared in the doorway. "Which time?"  
  
"There were a lot of times," Maddie shrugged; the conversation settling to a more reasonable conversational volume.  
  
"Oh God," Jenna moaned. "Of course there were."  
  
"Did you sleep at all?" Amy asked.  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head; eyes dancing as she remembered.  
  
"Oh GOD." Jenna groaned louder this time.  
  
"What did she say?" Dena called out from her room and Maddie snickered.  
  
"She said she didn't sleep at all!" Amy called back.  
  
"I'm serious!" Kyle cut in again. "I am bigger than every single one of you and if I have to get out of this bed..."  
  
"Alright," Amy rolled her eyes before calling back to him. "Roll over and go back to sleep Kyle!" And then to the other two ladies. "Care to take this out to the deck?"  
  
"Only if we can take coffee," Maddie smiled sheepishly. "I'm exhausted."  
  
"Niiiiiiiice," Jenna laughed. "Come on Dena! We're going to the deck."  
  
"I'll make coffee," Amy spun towards the kitchen area.  
  
"And I need to change out of these damned shorts."  
  
"You're going to keep the shirt on though aren't you," Jenna smiled.  
  
"You know it," Maddie winked and, twisting her hair up and into a knot, she slipped off to her room for a moment.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie was well into her second cup of coffee and deliciously immersed in girl talk with Amy, Dena and Jenna. Their conversation flittered around; talking over all of their nights, mooning over Matt, and generally enjoying the hot sun and each other's company. And though Maddie was, by all accounts exhausted, she was having too much fun to be pulled away—even for sleep.  
  
"In all seriousness though," Amy sipped from her cup and tucked her feet up under her. "I saw people taking your picture."  
  
"Yeah," Maddie blinked, pulling her cup back to her lips. "I did too."  
  
"Aren't you...I don't know...worried?"  
  
"Nope," her lips smacked as she said the word, leaning to rest her mug on the table.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What do I have to be worried about?" She shrugged. "Even if my picture ends up online..."  
  
"IF?" Jenna snickered. "Come on Maddie. It's probably already up."  
  
"Then it's up," Maddie shrugged again.  
  
"You're not worried at all that..." Dena wasn't sure how she wanted to finish that question.  
  
"I'm not," Maddie shook her head and sighed happily. She looked at their faces and laughed. "I'm serious. Who is going to care? My mother? No. She stopped reading shit about me when Harry broke things off. Matt? I warned Matt. Matt wasn't worried." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What about Harry?" Amy spoke softly.  
  
"Harry?" Maddie laughed lightly. "You think I'm worried that Harry's going to see it?" She laughed and was struck by just how little to do with Harry this was. "Listen..." She leaned in. "Harry doesn't care about stuff like this. He's moved on. He moved on a long time ago and...even if he hadn't...I haven't been with him in a very long time. I don't answer to him."  
  
"Yeah?" Dena smiled her support.  
  
"Absolutely." Maddie was completely at ease.  
  
"But..." Jenna swallowed a sip from her mug and looked at Maddie thoughtfully. "You are wrong about one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Maddie lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"His name's not Matt," Jenna's eyes flickered with sarcasm. "It's Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt." And the deck erupted into laughter again. If Maddie wasn't worried, they certainly weren't. The late night, the early hour, the giddiness that Maddie's night had brought to them all had them giggling and sighing and wiping at tears here and there. So when Jenna sat up in her chair suddenly, looking around with a newfound alertness, the others were surprised and watched her with humored curiosity.  
  
"Jenna?" Amy laughed. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just..." She laughed at herself. "Does anyone else hear...God...Rod Stewart?"  
  
"Rod Stewart?" Amy looked at her like she was insane and just as Maddie processed the question, she jumped from her chair.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed, her hands clapping together excitedly; her entire face lighting up. "Bishop!"  
  
"Bishop?" Dena watched as Maddie moved hurriedly from her chair, towards their suite with a quickness she really shouldn't have. "Who the hell..."  
  
"No idea," Jenna shook her head and relaxed into her chair as Maddie disappeared inside.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long day, even for Bishop. After rolling out of bed with Ashley later that afternoon, he had handed her his sheepish, charming smile and offered her breakfast. She had declined, politely, and insisted she needed to be on her way. So he helped her collect her clothes, watched as she put them on—teasing her that he wanted to take them back off. He suggested he drive her home, suggested they stop for a bite to eat, but she shook her head and thanked him; she was more like him than he had thought. After a deep kiss on the walk outside his home, Bishop paid the cab driver and watched as Ashley drove away.

  
Scrubbing his hand over his face, he had smiled to himself and moved back inside. Sliding his phone from the counter, he saw a group of text messages from his friends. They were meeting for a late lunch in about an hour and a half and wanted him to join. He had sent a confirmation and jumped into the shower.  
  
Hours later he returned home, a hangover cure of spicy food and one whiskey on the rocks was cozy in his belly and he was half tempted to take a nap. But he needed to open his laptop, he needed to at least glance at his email to make sure nothing was pressing. So he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, turned on the sound system so that music played throughout, and he powered up the computer and sank into his office chair. Barefoot and at ease, he opened his email and began to scroll through his inbox. Nothing of immediate importance struck his eye and his mind began to roam. Clicking on the internet browser, he sipped from his water and then he saw it.  
  
A small headline to the side.  
  
"Prince Harry's former fiancé caught in New Years lip lock in Sin City." Bishop's lips mumbled the words. "Niiiiice," he chuckled with a shake of his head; his fingers smoothing over the laptop so that he could click on the link.  
  
And there she was. Madeline Forrester; wrapped around some tall man who seemed to have lifted her off the ground. Bishop sat back in his chair and let out a breath. And his mind pulled just slightly from his body. He had known she had kissed somebody at midnight; she had told him that herself. But for some reason, seeing it there on the screen, right in front of him—brought up a slight feeling of uneasiness somewhere in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Well look at you," he spoke to the screen, to himself; wishing she were there with him so he could tease her. "Actually," he smiled at the realization; pulling his phone from his pocket and glancing at the time. Nearly nine in the morning in Vegas. "Perfect." A smug, satisfied grin pulled at his lips. She had woken him up and now maybe it was time to return the favor. Pushing the button to call her, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. And then, in a voice much more cheery than he ever would have expected, she answered.  
  
"Bishop!"  
  
"Madeline!" His grin pulled wider at the sound of her voice. "Happy New Year love. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Thank you," she was smiling; he could tell. "And no. You didn't wake me."  
  
"Up early?" His eyebrows lifted. "Clearly wasn't quite the night you had hoped for?"  
  
"Actually, I haven't gone to sleep yet," she laughed softly. "And it was much, much more than the night I had hoped for."  
  
"Nice. Nice." He chuckled; even more impressed at her cheery tone. "Do you know why I'm calling?"  
  
"I assumed to tell me Happy New Year."  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "And..."  
  
"And to serenade me with that sweet voice of yours?" She snickered as she remembered her phone call to him.  
  
"No," he laughed. "Though I could if you wanted."  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Definitely," his eyes glanced back to the picture on his screen. "I wanted to let you know that...there are pictures of you and The Kisser..."  
  
"The Kisser," Maddie interrupted with a chuckle. "He has a name."  
  
"Yeah, I don't care what his name is," Bishop shook his head.  
  
"It's Maaaaaaatt." She told him anyway.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Maaaaaaaatt," Maddie sighed.  
  
"Why in the hell are you saying it like that?"  
  
"Cause that's how we say it now," Maddie giggled at herself and for a moment Bishop thought maybe she was still drunk.  
  
"Are you drinking right now?" His eyes narrowed.  
  
"No," she grew slightly more serious. "So you've seen pictures?"  
  
"I have," he nodded and leaned closer to the screen. "And promise of some grainy video, yes," his eyes squinted as he studied.  
  
"Well. I figured they would surface eventually."  
  
"Yeah...Seriously Maddie. Is this guy wearing...a fucking tiara or something?"  
  
"Ha!" She laughed and sighed in a way that made Bishop cringe just a bit. "In fact he is."  
  
"Why?" Even Bishop was surprised at the way his question came out in a groan.  
  
"Because I asked him too and, I'm surprised you don't know this, but women generally love it when men do as they ask."  
  
"So I've heard." He reached out and clicked the next link that came up on his computer.  
  
"Tell me you have never worn something ridiculous for a woman before."  
  
"Oh I have," he nodded; his lips tugging up at the corners. "Plenty of times. But it's usually for women I'm sleeping with..." His voice trailed off and a silence settled over the line as he took in the next image.  
  
"Bishop?" Maddie asked after a long moment had passed.  
  
"Maddie?" He blinked and swallowed at the dryness in his throat. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"This guy..."  
  
"Maaaaaaaatt?" She giggled.  
  
"Yeah," he rolled his eyes and clicked on the next picture. "Jesus. Did he, I don't know. Did he walk you to your room at the end of the night?" His eyebrows lifted in an unfounded and unexplainable hope.  
  
"Hmmm..." Her voice grew warm and low and Bishop's stomach clenched just a bit. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because. There's this picture of you...by elevators and..." He clicked again, images of Matt with his arm around her, Matt watching her walk into the elevator...images of Maddie in those tiny sparkly shorts looking so happy and...they were flooding his mind and hitting him square in the gut. "Maddie? Did this guy walk you home? Or take you to another party or..."  
  
"No," Maddie interrupted with a giggle. "As a matter of fact," she took a deep breath. "I just got back from his room about an hour ago."  
  
And the line went absolutely dead. Just like his lungs. And his heart. And his mind. Bishop felt like he had just been knocked off his feet just a bit; like he was scrambling to catch himself. It was unsettling and unnerving and incredibly confusing.  
  
"Bishop?" Maddie called to him; he could hear her voice. "Bishop are you there?"  
  
"Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair and turned his eyes from the screen. "I'm sorry. I'm just..." He tried to shake off this strange feeling in his gut; laughing at himself. "Did you say that you just came home from his room?"  
  
"I did," she smiled wide.  
  
"But..." He shook his head again. "When I talked to you last night, you were certain you were going home alone."  
  
"I know," she laughed softly. "I guess I just...changed my mind."  
  
"You changed your mind," he breathed; his face flushing warm. "Well..." He laughed at his uneasiness; his hands in his hair again, his heart thumping in his chest. "Well good for you then."  
  
"Good?" She giggled. "Oh no Bishop. Great. It was..." She let out a shuddery breath. "It was great for me."  
  
"Oh-kay," Bishop groaned; not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
"It really was and you were so right."  
  
"Me?" His voice went high, his thumb jutting at his chest, wondering exactly what kind of misconstrued role he played in this.  
  
"Going home with that French man would have absolutely been a mistake."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Waiting till I was ready, till I was really over Harry..." Her voice dropped. "Waiting for Maaaaaaaaaaaaatt." His stomach flipped. "It was so much better."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"He was...the sex was just..." Maddie sighed and Bishop's jaw grew tight. "It was absolutely amazing."  
  
"I really don't want to hear this," he shook his head, half tempted to plug his ears with his fingers.  
  
"Aw come on," she joked. "Don't go prude on me."  
  
"Prude?" His face twisted up. "I'm sorry. What did you just call me?"  
  
"You heard me," she laughed. "I brought in my New Year with a bang and..."  
  
"A bang?" He groaned. "Really Madeline?"  
  
"A bang." She grinned. "And you're acting all...weird..."  
  
"I..." He croaked; his heart pounding in his ears as he processed what she had just said. "I don't know what to say." What the hell was wrong with him? He ran his hands through his hair and tried to focus, tried to bring it back together. "Good for you?" He repeated his previous sentiment as his words failed him.  
  
"Good for me?" Maddie laughed. "That's all you...Good for me. Damn right good for me."  
  
"So..." Bishop shook his head roughly; trying to rid his brain of the images of Maddie with Matt, of Maddie in those shorts, of Maddie walking onto that elevator. "So is this like...a thing now? Is he going to be around for a while?"  
  
"No," she was quick to answer and his heart settled just a bit.  
  
"No?"  
  
"He was just...he was..." She sighed and he could tell; she was happy. She was free and young and happy. And wasn't that what he had wanted for her all along? "He was just a last night thing."  
  
"Okay," Bishop nodded, catching his reflection in a large mirror on the opposite wall. He looked an absolute mess. What the hell was happening to him? He met his own eyes and took a deep breath. "Well..." He pushed a smile to his lips; wanting to be her friend and not this crazy version of himself that had taken over his body. "Well okay."  
  
"Well okay?" Maddie laughed. "Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"I say 'good for you' and that wasn't what you wanted. I say okay and...What do you want from me here?" He laughed out loud. "You took home a guy named Matt..."  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt," she cut in and Bishop cringed at the way she said his name.  
  
"Had a little sex," he continued.  
  
"A lot of sex," she corrected. "A. Lot."  
  
"Wonderful," his voice went flat; despite how hard he was trying to relax. "And now your ass is all over the internet."  
  
"Yeah..." Maddie sighed and Bishop's eyes turned back towards the computer. "But it's a pretty great ass." She offered and he couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Yes," he agreed; before he could stop himself, before he could think about what he was agreeing to. "Yes it is."  
  
Maddie burst into laughter and Bishop caught himself; running a hand through his hair and sinking down into his chair. "Did you just agree that I have a great ass?"  
  
"You know I think I did," he shook his head and leaned back. "But you've always known that I thought so."  
  
"I've never known that you thought so," she countered.  
  
"Well...now you do." He shrugged, well aware of the stir in his belly; of the way they slipped into this naturally flirty mode.  
  
"Now I do." Maddie agreed and it was almost as though he could see the smugness on her face. "You know who else thinks so?"  
  
"Don't say it," he warned.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt."  
  
"That's going to drive me nuts."  
  
"I know," she giggled. "I can't wait. It's such lovely icing on the cake."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"I'm exhausted," she yawned and stretched. "But oh, so, satisfied."  
  
"Madeline," he warned.  
  
"Bishop," she countered.  
  
"Maybe you should get some sleep. Eat some food, take a nap. You'll feel better."  
  
"Funny thing is," he could hear the deep smile in her voice. "I'm not sure I've ever felt better."  
  
"Oh please!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Because of sex? Come on Madeline. Never better?"  
  
"Yikes. Settle down. I wasn't talking about the sex," Maddie sighed. "Well. Not just the sex." Bishop groaned and she snickered. "I'm talking about...my life. I'm in a really good place right now. Really good. And I was there before sex with..."  
  
"Oh God help me."  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt."  
  
"I'm hanging up now."  
  
"Do be such a sourpuss."  
  
"A what now?"  
  
"Nothing," she yawned again and Bishop smiled as the image of her popped into his head; sleepy and yawning and still cradling her phone as she spoke to him. "I'm in a good space, Bishop."  
  
"I know you are." He smiled; genuine. "I've known that for a very long time, Maddie." A warm, happy, contented silence filled the conversation between them. She thought of thanking him again for his role in that, but she stopped herself; happy with where things were sitting.  
  
"You know..." She yawned again. "I think you would have liked Maaaaaaaaatt."  
  
"I doubt it," Bishop denied it immediately; smile and certainty firmly in place.  
  
"You would have. He was...is...funny and smart and incredibly charming." She sighed. "A real ladies man, but great with the guys. He was polite and kind and flirted mercilessly."  
  
"You know I have things to do," he interjected; less than excited to listen to a laundry list of Matt's highlights.  
  
"Come to think of it," Maddie chuckled. "He really reminds me of...well. You."  
  
And Bishop sat completely upright in his chair.  
  
"Wha...what?" He cleared his throat, annoying himself at his inability to form a fucking word.  
  
"He does..." Maddie replied thoughtfully. "He even had a guitar."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me one bit." He blinked heavily.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Bishop rolled his eyes, flopping back in his chair as his heart beat wildly in his chest. "I have a guitar."  
  
"That's what I'm saying," she laughed.  
  
"Well, we both know why I have a guitar," his eyes narrowed at the thought of somebody like him charming Maddie all night—into the morning.  
  
"Because you play?" She suggested.  
  
"Because women like it."  
  
"Yes..." She sighed. "Yes we do."  
  
"I can hear the smirk on your face and..." He was just about to tell her all of the reasons why she shouldn't be falling for somebody as smarmy as himself when he heard his doorbell ring. "Hold on..." He rose to his feet, making his way towards the door. "There's somebody at my door."  
  
"Sure," Maddie agreed and waited as he moved through his house. And then, with his phone held to his ear, Bishop swung open the door and his breath stopped in his lungs. The hand with the phone in it dropped to his side and his eyes widened in confusion.  
  
"Harry..." Bishop breathed and took in his best friend; his posture, his scattered gaze, his haphazard appearance and he knew. He had seen them.  
  
"Can we come in?" Harry chewed at his lip as he nodded to Jim who waved a small hello to Bishop.  
  
"Of course," Bishop stood to the side and let Jim step in. Glancing down at the phone in his hand he turned apologetic eyes to Harry. "Just let me..."  
  
"Sure, sure," Harry nodded and stood in the doorway; fidgeting and looking like an absolute mess.  
  
With a deep breath, Bishop pulled the phone back to his ear; completely aware of the significant awkwardness of this particular moment. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Maddie smiled. "Is it Ashley?"  
  
"What? No," he shook his head, turning slightly from the doorway, from Harry. "But it is something I need to take care of. I'm sorry but can I..."  
  
"Yes. Absolutely," Maddie was nodding on her end of the phone. "Not a problem. I'm going to actually go to sleep for a while. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Brilliant," Bishop nodded.  
  
"You know..." She giggled. "From my entire night with Maaaaaaaaaaaaaatt."  
  
"Okay," Bishop shook his head, his eyes glancing to Harry. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Happy New Year," Maddie was clearly none the wiser.  
  
"Happy New Year," Bishop smiled wide, despite himself; despite the more than weird circumstances; and ended the phone call.  
  
"All clear," Jim stepped back into the entry way.  
  
"Thank you Jim," Harry nodded as the two men passed each other; one in, one out. The door shut behind him and he glanced at the phone Bishop was sliding into his pocket. "Who was that?"  
  
"That was..." Bishop's heart stopped in his chest as, for the first time in the entire time he had known Harry, his first inclination was to lie. "It was..." He stumbled; his world tipping slightly off axis. "Never mind," he waved his hand, going for avoidance in place of truth. "What's going on man? You miss me since lunch?" He lifted his eyebrows and offered a joke.  
  
But Harry wasn't in a joking mood, his eyes leveled with Bishop's and he could see the weight he was carrying. "Have you seen them?"  
  
"I..." Bishop sighed. "When you say them, you mean..."  
  
"The pictures of Maddie with some fucking guy!" Bishop watched in slight confusion as Harry pushed past him, stomping further into the house.  
  
"Yeah..." He shrugged. "I mean. I've seen some of them." More than I ever care to see again, he thought to himself.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" Harry spun around, searching Bishop's face.  
  
"What?" Bishop laughed, uncomfortable and confused with where this was headed. "The guy she's kissing on New Year's Eve in Vegas? Yeah Harry. He's an old friend of mine from school."  
  
"Funny," Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look...clearly you're bothered by something and I'm a little confused because..."  
  
"Because what?" Harry was mad, but not really. Bishop was truly having a hard time placing it.  
  
"Because a week ago I was going to take you to her and you told me you were finished. And now you're here steaming because she's kissing somebody on New Year's Eve. I mean...fuck Harry. What were you doing at midnight? Tea with Gran?" And suddenly, recalling how happy Maddie was only minutes ago, he was inordinately thankful Harry had called off that flight.  
  
"It's different." Harry's arms crossed over his chest; stubborn.  
  
"How is it different?"  
  
"Because...that's me and this is Maddie."  
  
"Of course," Bishop groaned; feeling an inexplicable urge to defend her. "Are we really going to do that? Really? You can go out and chase but she should be...what exactly?"  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then what is it exactly?"  
  
"It's..." Harry stalled and Bishop could see him struggle; anger and upset going to battle for Harry's emotions. "Because..." His eyes shifted to the ground, his shoulders slumped. "It's not just the kiss. It's...it's in public. There are tons of pictures. They are everywhere and that means..." Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and Bishop softened. Harry was in pain.  
  
"What's it mean?"  
  
"That this..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is it. Over. The end."  
  
"I..." Bishop's eyes squinted as he tried to follow him. "What?"  
  
"She's..." Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "She knew there would be pictures. She knew they would end up all over the place and...and she didn't care. This guy with his hands all over her, kissing her and holding her and...FUCK. Bishop. He took her upstairs to his room and..."  
  
"Okay," Bishop cut in with a wave of his hand, not caring to relive that particular line of imagination again.  
  
"She didn't care." Harry concluded. "This is Maddie we're talking about Bishop. She doesn't just...she doesn't just do stuff like that. She's not me. She's not you." He laughed bitterly. "She's done. It's over."  
  
"But Harry..." Bishop moved closer; his voice soft and soothing.  
  
"I know," Harry held up his hand, cutting him off. "I know this is what I wanted. I know this is what I asked for, what I deserve. You don't have to say it."  
  
"I wasn't going to say that," Bishop shook his head. "I wasn't." He held up his hands in front of him.  
  
"I just..." Harry turned his eyes from him then and Bishop knew what was happening, without having to see it. So he stood still; quiet and still and he waited. And when Harry blinked, cleared his throat and turned back to him, he met his eyes and stood tall.  
  
"Come in." He nodded towards the living room. "We'll get drunk and...listen to albums."  
  
"Albums?" Harry cracked the tiniest of smiles.  
  
"I'll just get a bottle of scotch and a few glasses."  
  
"Leave the glasses?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Done," Bishop agreed. "I'll be right in." He promised and turned towards the kitchen.  
  
"Bishop?" Harry called to him en route to the living room.  
  
"Yeah?" He spun to look.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course." Of course, he thought. And he felt bad for his best friend because Harry was right. Maddie was over him. Bishop knew that for sure—she had told him so herself. She was done. It was really over. But he wouldn't tell Harry that, not tonight. He was in pain and Bishop loved him too much to rub salt in the wound. Harry had pushed and pushed and held his stubborn ground. And it had worked. She was gone.  
  
And Bishop knew that if it had been him who had just realized that he had pushed that amazing woman from his life for good—he would be a blubbering mess. The least he could do was get his best friend drunk and allow him the space, and the security to wallow.  
  
So that's exactly what they were going to do.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was three weeks into the New Year, nearly February, when Bishop met Harry for lunch at Leo's. He hadn't seen his best friend much at all since they had torn up the town for New Year's Eve. Traveling for the both of them had kept them apart and he was excited to touch base with him again.  
  
Bishop was waiting at their regular booth, the one in the back, and he had ordered drinks; the usual. He smiled down at his phone, at a text message from Maddie letting him know she was leaving for Bendal in a matter of days.  
  
'Tell Ashley hello for me.' Was the last message she had sent.  
  
'Who the hell is Ashley?' he typed back and, seeing Harry's detail step into the room, he slid his phone in his pocket and relaxed.  
  
And then he saw her. A woman. Harry wasn't alone. As if his auto-response kicked into gear, Bishop rose to his feet, his hands sliding to button his jacket and he smiled; looking them over, taking her in.  
  
Though she seemed to be his type; blonde and pretty and smiling, there was something different about her. She was dressed well. She wasn't drunk and she wasn't giggling. And she wasn't hanging all over him. And as they approached the table, she met Bishop's eyes.  
  
This wasn't just a piece of ass. This wasn't a woman he was taking home from the bar at the end of the night. This was a woman he was bringing to the bar, in the middle of the day, to meet Bishop.  
  
This was somebody Harry was trying to have a relationship with. When Bishop glanced to Harry, Harry glanced away; as though he were trying to hide something from his best friend. Was he trying to hide that fact? Or trying to hide the lack of real emotion that came with this moment? Bishop didn't know. But he shook her hand and smiled warmly.  
  
"It's lovely to meet you..."  
  
"Cassandra," she smiled with perfect white teeth. "Cassandra Whitworth."  
  
Harry was moving on.


	12. Chapter 12

Bishop stood off to the side of the church, watching while the Reverend directed the soon-to-be bride and groom to their spots, waiting for his name to be called. Both he and Harry were groomsmen at the wedding of their friend Leo that weekend and they were in the middle of the rehearsal when he heard Kiki's voice call out to him; quiet and low as she slid up next to him. "Lord Bishop..."

  
"What did I tell you about calling me that?" He turned to her with a smirk and a low voice, not wanting to disrupt what was happening in front of them.  
  
"Well your father's a Lord, no?" She nudged his shoulder with hers.  
  
"No. He is." Bishop rolled his eyes. "What can I do for you love?"  
  
"Listen..." Her eyes glanced around as she leaned closer. "You still talk to Maddie on a regular basis?"  
  
"Yes," Bishop whispered with a snicker as her eyes shifted from left to right and back to him. "Why are you acting like a spy?"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "Harry's here somewhere and I didn't know if he knew that you talked to her and..."  
  
"He knows," Bishop smiled. "Come on. You think I would go around behind his back?"  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"Nope." Bishop shook his head. "Anyway. Yes. I talk to her. Why? What's up?"  
  
"I just thought that maybe somebody should let her know."  
  
"Let her know what?" Bishop's forehead knotted.  
  
"About the wedding tomorrow."  
  
"She knows. I told her I'm a groomsman, she told me to stay away from the bride and..." Bishop laughed to himself remembering their back and forth.  
  
"No you moron," Kiki chuckled. "About Harry's date to the wedding."  
  
"Cassandra?" Bishop's eyes slid over to where Harry was talking to Leo's father.  
  
"It's bound to be all over the papers and..."  
  
"Aw come on," Bishop sighed. "It's been over a year since they split and she's seen pictures of him with other women since then."  
  
"Yeah," Kiki nodded. "But a wedding date? I mean...it's just more serious than a few pics of them leaving a club."  
  
"Yeah well, trust me. She's over him," Bishop shook his head, biting at his lip as his eyes danced; Kiki had no idea just how over she was.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"She's over him." Bishop nodded. "Completely over him. In fact, she's Maaaaaaaatt over him."  
  
"She's what?" Kiki's nose crinkled as she looked at him.  
  
"She's..." Bishop caught her eyes and shook his head again. "Never mind."  
  
"No, no," Kiki leaned in, a small smile on her face. "Who's Maaaaaaaaaatt?"  
  
"You really have to say his name like that too?"  
  
"YOU said his name like that," Kiki laughed. "Hold on. Is Maddie with somebody?"  
  
"No!" He let out a breath. "No, no, no. She's...he was just some guy. In Vegas of all bloody places..." He trailed off, his feet shuffling; growing inexplicably irritated as he remembered. "He's gone now. But she's...she'll be fine with Harry and Cassandra. I'm sure of it."  
  
"If you say so..." Kiki studied him thoughtfully. "Bishop?"  
  
"Hmmm?" His attention had shifted back to the action at the front of the sanctuary.  
  
"Are you..." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What?" He turned an amused smirk to her. "I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You just seem...I don't know." She lowered her voice and leaned in. "If I didn't know better, I would say that just now, when you were talking about Maddie and Matt..." She watched as Bishop cringed at the name and it hit her. "Jesus. Bishop!" She whispered. "You're jealous."  
  
"What?!" He blanched, a bit too loudly as a few glances passed back to them. Catching himself he smiled towards the others and waved his apologies. "What?"  
  
"You are." Kiki's arms crossed over her chest and she shook her head; her mind reeling at what this meant. "Oh God. You are."  
  
"And you've lost your mind." And though he denied it, to her and to himself, his heart was thumping wildly in his chest.  
  
"Deny it all you want," she turned to look at him then, her eyes locking with his. "But I saw what I saw."  
  
"For fuck's sake, you saw nothing."  
  
"Dangerous ground you're treading on, Ian Bishop." She softened just a bit. "You know that don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Bishop's eyes leveled with hers. "I know exactly how dangerous it would be if it were true. But it's not. So relax." And though she held his gaze for a beat, though she blinked and turned away from him, dismissing the topic for the moment—she wasn't convinced.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
With the help of a night of activities and some expensive scotch, Bishop managed to shake the moment from his mind, managed to shake Kiki's words from his brain long enough to get through the rehearsal and the dinner that followed. But late that night, when he finally made it home, all he could think about was what Kiki had said; what she had alluded too. He shook his head and tried to focus; tried not to go down that particular rabbit hole. He needed to get to bed. He had an early morning, a wedding, responsibilities. But he couldn't concentrate. If Kiki had intended on warning him away from Maddie in any sense, she had done the opposite.  
  
All he could think about was her; her and Harry, her and Matt. The friendship they had established, the fact that her number was at the top of his list, the fact that he would be going about his day and something would happen and the first person he thought of...was her.  
  
And all he wanted to do was make it fucking stop so he could go to sleep.  
  
After a hot shower and an entire bottle of ice cold water, he gave in to the urge and reached for his phone. Maybe if he spoke to her, it would help get it out of his system; help him sleep. She had that effect on him; calming, centering. As almost a second thought, he glanced at the clock. It was only an hour later there and there was a good chance she was still awake.  
  
"Bishop," her voice came over the line.  
  
"Madeline," he grinned into the phone.  
  
"I thought you had a rehearsal tonight," she slipped so easily into conversation with him and it made him feel homey. "Surely they haven't finished teaching you how to walk and stand without making a fool of yourself."  
  
"Ha!" He laughed, loving the bite she came with. "Apparently I'm a quick study."  
  
"You have them fooled!" She laughed. "Good for you."  
  
"Nice..." His laugh faded into a smile and he sank onto his bed. "Sorry to call so late. Did I wake you?"  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head. "I was awake. What's up?"  
  
"A man can't call you in the middle of the night without something being up?" The words left his mouth before he could catch them and Maddie was instantly giggling on the other end. With a shake of his head, he laughed with her for a moment before he remembered why he had called. "Listen, Maddie. I actually...there's something I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Okay," she encouraged.  
  
"There are..." He ran a hand through his wet hair and stretched his legs out in front of him on his bed. "The wedding tomorrow, you know Harry's a groomsman?"  
  
"Sure," Maddie shrugged.  
  
"And he's taking a date," he took a breath and continued on. "Cassandra Whitworth. She's been around for a while and there are most likely going to be pictures and...shit. This is incredibly strange but, I don't know...you're probably going to see them."  
  
"Okay," Maddie yawned on her end of the phone. "Is that all?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I've seen pictures of him with women before, Bishop." She chuckled. "Remember that night in Paris when you destroyed my phone..."  
  
"And your chances with Frenchy?" He remembered that fondly.  
  
"That's the one," she sighed. "It's okay. I'm fine with it."  
  
"Yeah?" He smiled sleepily; he had known she would be.  
  
"Of course," she laughed. "Did you expect me to be upset?"  
  
"No," he really didn't. "Just wanted you to know."  
  
"Well now I know," she was smiling; he could tell. "Speaking of pictures..."  
  
"Yeah?" He lifted his eyebrows; too tired to see what was coming.  
  
"I found a new one today..." She bit her lip, waiting.  
  
"Of?" He sank back against the pillow.  
  
"Of me and..."  
  
"Oh Goddamn it!" He groaned, his fist hitting against his mattress.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt." She laughed, loving when she caught him off guard.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt."  
  
"I swear to God if you do that again I'm going to hang up." He was stern and serious and Maddie refused to see him as either.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt." She giggled again and the line went quiet. She waited a few seconds before her voice called out. "Bishop?"  
  
"Yeah?" His voice was flat but his lips curled up in light amusement.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't hang up." She let out a breath of relief and let up.  
  
"You know me so well..." He yawned.  
  
"I do," she agreed. "I know exactly how to push your buttons."  
  
"Congratulations," he laughed.  
  
"Thank you," she sighed and then her voice shifted. "Hey Bishop?"  
  
"Yes?" He was getting tired, settling into his bed.  
  
"I'm really excited to see you," she was soft and sweet and spoke like it was a confession. And Bishop's lips tugged wide.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes," she laughed lightly. "Collins is coming next week for some consulting and then I only have a few months until you're here and I'm really happy you agreed to come."  
  
"Hey Maddie?" He lifted his heavy eyelids.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm really excited to see you too."  
  
"Good." She let it sit, let it settle and without words, they knew; it was time to go. "Have fun tomorrow."  
  
"Of course," he agreed.  
  
"Are you taking anyone to the wedding?"  
  
"No," he shook his head.  
  
"Keeping your options open for who to take home?" She snickered and he laughed.  
  
"Something like that," he shrugged.  
  
"Fair enough," she let the laughter fade. "Okay. It's bedtime. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Get some sleep."  
  
"Goodnight Bishop."  
  
"Goodnight Madeline." Bishop ended the phone call and slid his phone onto his nightstand, sliding his legs under the blankets. As he settled in the dark room, he didn't bother to think of Kiki and her warnings, Kiki and her assumptions. He wasn't thinking about Kiki at all. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind was full of warmth; Maddie's laughter, Maddie's constant pushing at his buttons; Maddie.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So..." The wedding reception was in full swing when Harry sank into the chair next to Bishop. Both men had drank their fair share of champagne; more than their fair share of whiskey and the rest of the wedding guests were not too far behind them. "Who's it going to be?"  
  
"Sorry?" Bishop chuckled, bringing his glass to his lips as he watched Harry's eyes travel over the dance floor.  
  
"Which bridesmaid are you taking home with you tonight?" His grin spread wide as he leaned back in his chair, his head tipping towards his best friend. "Will it be the best friend from University..." Both men looked to where the curvy blonde danced with the bride. Bishop's eyes flashed as Harry blew out a breath slow and appreciatively. "Will it be the older sister..." They both sought the tall brunette with the amazing smile. Bishop shook his head in amusement as Harry adjusted in his chair. "Or...or..." Harry's voice dropped lower as he leaned closer. "Or are you finally going to grow a pair and take a chance with Leo's little sister."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop's head tossed back as both men laughed. "Now you're just being funny," he swallowed a gulp from his drink. "We both know sisters are off limits."  
  
"Yeah well..." Harry shrugged and took a drink. "You never know."  
  
"I suppose you don't," Bishop shook his head. "Though I think Leo would kill me."  
  
"Yeah..." Harry sighed. "I have your back."  
  
"Thanks man," Bishop patted his shoulder. "But I think I'm going to sit this round out."  
  
"What?!" Harry's hand clenched at his chest as he turned stunned eyes to his best friend. "Are you ill?"  
  
"No," Bishop laughed at the look on his face.  
  
"Bad test results?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Fuck you," Bishop shot him a glance.  
  
"Well...we can't both start sitting it out," Harry took a deep breath. "London won't know what to do with itself."  
  
"Speaking of..." Bishop glanced around, ready to move the focus from him. "Where's Cassandra?"  
  
"Cake," Harry answered, eyes drifting towards the crowd.  
  
"Lovely," Bishop watched Harry closely.  
  
"Yeah," Harry took another deep breath and grew serious. "Listen. There's something maybe you should know."  
  
"Oh?" Bishop lifted his eyebrows, his lips twitching to a grin. "If you're about to tell me that you've been in love with me for years, you don't have to," he took a drink. "I already know. We all do."  
  
"Ha," Harry spoke the word; his eyes trained on the glass in front of him. "No. That's not it."  
  
"Oh-kay," Bishop sat up a bit. "What's this about?"  
  
"Cassandra," Harry took a drink.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Things between us are..." Harry shrugged. "Serious."  
  
"Well, it's been a few months, you're at a wedding together," Bishop nodded with a shrug. "Makes sense."  
  
"Yeah," Harry cleared his throat, pulled his shoulders square and straightened his posture, as though he were steeling his body for what he knew was headed his way. When his eyes swung to Bishop's, he blinked once. "I think I'm going to marry her."  
  
And Bishop nearly spit his drink all over the table in front of him but his years of social training kept his drink in his mouth. He sat upright in his chair and turned wide, albeit tampered down, eyes to Harry.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Harry's voice, his demeanor changed; having known this would be Bishop's reaction.  
  
"But you've been together for three months."  
  
"I've known her forever and we had a conversation and..."  
  
"A conversation?" Bishop couldn't keep the snicker from his lips. "You're telling me that all it takes is three months and a conversation to..."  
  
"I don't want to be alone forever, Bishop and this makes sense."  
  
"Forever?" Bishop shook his head. "I'm not talking about forever. I'm talking about finding somebody who you..." His words died in his mouth as he watched the look on Harry's face.  
  
"What?" Harry's eyes grew pointed. "Somebody I love?" He shook his head and laughed; a low, dark sound that made Bishop feel sorry for him. "You think I left Maddie because I thought I could find somebody I loved  _more_?"  
  
"No." Bishop felt a heavy sadness settle in his gut at the mention of her name. "No. I don't think that at all."  
  
"No." Harry agreed, draining his glass before he spoke again. "I'm not saying it will be soon. Hell. I'm not going to actually ask her for awhile. I just...I want to have a family. I need to...be married to do that and fuck...I'm tired of looking. I'm not going to find what I..." He trailed off, not wanting to speak of her again. "I'm just tired of looking. And Cassandra...she knows what she's getting into. So...we had a conversation."  
  
Bishop watched him for a long beat, struggling with what his next words should be; struggling with what his counsel should be. There was nothing inside of Bishop that would ever be convinced that a conversation would ever be sufficient enough for him... He knew he would have to be knocked completely sideways by a freight train full of love before he would ever even consider what Harry was talking about. But he wasn't Harry. He had never been weighted with the responsibilities and duties that Harry had been weighted with. It had forever been the distinguishing dynamic between the two of them. They were brothers; cut from the same cloth—with completely different lots in life.  
  
"Well..." Bishop took a deep breath and let it out. "Congratulations."  
  
"Ha," Harry shook his head. "That's what you have for me?"  
  
"You want me to talk you out of it?" Bishop was dead serious as their eyes met and locked. He meant it. If that's what he wanted, he was up for it. Harry held his gaze for a moment, knowing he was serious, and then he shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." Bishop nodded. "Well. If you change your mind, you know where I live."  
  
"I do," Harry sighed and took another drink; feeling some sort of relief to have that out. "Now...about these bridesmaids."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," Maddie sat on the bed in her guest room, watching as Collins and Khenda packed up their bags for an early morning flight.  
  
"We've been here for a week," Collins flashed his bright white teeth in her direction. "And I brought the best two members of the family with me."  
  
"That's true," Maddie sighed into a giggle. "Thank you for bringing them. I know it was business for you but...it's been nice to see them."  
  
"Well I think it's safe to say we've had fun too," Khenda swooped back into the room. "Isaiah is passed out in your bed."  
  
"Thank you for letting him sleep with me." Maddie sat back on her heels. "He's so much fun to cuddle."  
  
"He is," Khenda agreed, wrinkling up her nose as she reached for her on board bag; sliding magazines out to sort.  
  
"And really Collins," Maddie reached for the stack Khenda was setting aside. "Your input for the project has been invaluable."  
  
"Anytime," he nodded. "And you'll think about what I said?"  
  
"About coming to work for you in Paris?" Maddie lifted her eyebrows, her fingers flipping absentmindedly through the slick pages.  
  
"With me," he corrected. "Not for me. With me. We make a great team."  
  
"We do," she nodded; her interest piqued. "I have some time to think it over. I'll be here for a while but...thank you," her eyes were sincere. "Thank you for the offer."  
  
"You'll let me know what you decide?"  
  
"Absolutely," she nodded and caught the deep affection he had for her. Tossing him a grin and a wink, she looked down at the magazine. "Seriously Khenda, this is what you're reading now?" She shook her head.  
  
"Yes," Khenda narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I work full time. I raise a stunningly brilliant child and at night before bed I debate societal structures with this guy..." She jutted a finger to Collins who chuckled. "When I fly, I read trash." Her eyes glanced down as Maddie turned the page and her eyes flashed wide at what she saw.  
  
"Oh..." Maddie felt a small smile tug at her lips.  
  
"Maddie..." Khenda reached for the magazine, seeing a two page spread with half a dozen photos of Harry and the woman the article suggested he was getting serious with. "Here, give me..."  
  
"Stop," Maddie waved her hand away, tugging the magazine out of her reach. "Another blonde fling?" Maddie read the headlines with a grin. "Or has the Jilted Prince finally moved on? Ha!" She laughed. "Jilted Prince. Please." She rolled her eyes as she held the magazine out with a shrug. "Here. You can have it back. It's no big deal." Collins watched the interaction, watched the look on Maddie's face and he believed her. She seemed not to care, seemed unaffected.  
  
"You okay?" Khenda asked, her hand slipping around the folded pages.  
  
"Of course," Maddie sighed. "I'm just fine..." And then her eyes caught something and she grabbed for the magazine again. "Hold on."  
  
"What is it?" Khenda watched as Maddie opened the magazine back up to the spread, pulling the pages closer to her face.  
  
"It's..." Maddie's eyes narrowed. "Who is this?"  
  
"His name is Harry," Collins' voice was flat. "Six foot. Red hair. Asshole."  
  
"No!" Maddie shook her head as Khenda sent a glare to Collins who held his hands up in surrender. "This woman."  
  
"It's..." Khenda's neck bent to read from the page. "Cassandra Whitworth...London socialite and..."  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head again. "Not her..." She flipped the magazine around and pointed to a picture that was taken of Harry and Cassandra at a recent wedding. "Who is this?"  
  
Both Khenda and Collins leaned in closer. "I don't know. I'm still lost," Khenda shook her head.  
  
"Isn't that his friend? Bishop?" Collins looked up to Maddie, confused. "Isn't he your friend?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie sighed exasperated as she flipped the magazine back to her. "Not him. The brunette with him. I've never seen her before..." Her mind was at work as she went through the faces she had met while with Harry.  
  
"You want to know who the woman is with...your friend." Khenda thought out loud; wanting to be clear.  
  
"He said he wasn't taking anyone," Maddie put the magazine down on the bed and looked up to the two of them. "Maybe he changed his mind or...I don't know..."  
  
"Maddie..." Khenda chuckled; her eyes wide as she looked from her friend to the magazine and back again. "You...I'm sorry but are you...jealous?"  
  
"What?!" Maddie flinched, her head shaking furiously. "No! Harry can date whoever he wants. I..."  
  
"Not of Harry!" Khenda rolled her eyes, reaching out to pull the magazine from the bed, flipping through the pages, she found it. With a wide, knowing smile she turned it around and pointed to the two grainy figures in the background of the picture. "Of this woman."  
  
"What?" Maddie's face registered nothing but confusion.  
  
"This woman with your friend. With Bishop," Khenda didn't even need confirmation from Maddie anymore; she had figured it out. She was convinced.  
  
"You think I'm jealous of some woman with Bishop?" Maddie's laugh was light and airy and completely off center for her. "You're nuts."  
  
"I'm not," Khenda shook her head and glanced to Collins. "Tell her."  
  
"Tell her?" Maddie laughed. "Tell her what?"  
  
"Tell her the look you saw on her face. Tell her the way her voice went all high. Tell her how she looked right past the man she was going to marry so she could find out who the fuzzy woman talking to Bishop was." Khenda watched Maddie's eyes as she spoke, watched her friend come to some sort of realization; watched as it scattered her mind. "Go ahead Collins...tell her." And just as Collins opened his mouth, Maddie stopped him. Her hand lifted and she turned wide, shaky eyes to him.  
  
"Don't," she shook her head slowly; gulping at the lump in her throat. "Don't tell her."  
  
"Hey..." Khenda's smile faded as she took in Maddie's expression, as she met her eyes. "It's okay you know. You like him. You can like him..."  
  
"I can't," Maddie shook her head, trying with everything inside of her to deny it, to go back to that time just moments ago when she didn't have this newfound realization seeping into her brain. "I don't."  
  
"Maddie," Khenda put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Please," she looked to Khenda. "He's...He's really been a great friend to me and I don't want to lose that and..." Maddie looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. "And he...he loves Harry. He loves him Khenda. They ARE family. Even if..." She waved her hand and rolled her eyes at herself. "It wouldn't matter. So can we please just...can we just let this drop? Just this once?"  
  
"Of course," Collins stepped in, his hands falling on Khenda's shoulders; his voice low and warm. "Of course we can." And Khenda debated, push or don't push, for a moment before she gave in and nodded.  
  
"I just want you to be happy Madeline," her hands moved the magazine off the bed and stuffed it into her suitcase.  
  
"I am happy Khenda," Maddie turned a bright smile up to her friend. "I have the most handsome man on the planet asleep in my bed and his cuddles are the best thing in the entire world." And that, she told herself in the most convincing voice possible, was all she really needed right now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bishop's day couldn't have been more hectic. He had been in back to back meetings from the time he had stepped into his office until finally, half after seven, he forced himself from his chair and left the office. He was leaving for Bendal in three weeks and the work he had shuffled around so he could make the trip was stacking up.  
  
Not that he minded; not that he would trade it back. He was ready for the trip; ready to see Maddie again, ready to get away. He was ready on all accounts, except for one. He hadn't told Harry. Though he would say that he hadn't really had the chance, that he hadn't really seen him in a while, if he were being honest there was a small, tiny part of him that was a bit nervous. But he brushed it off and moved forward. The restaurant was busy but Bishop was easily recognized and nodded in and he moved with ease and relaxation towards their normal table. His hands were quick at work, loosening his tie, unbuttoning his coat and when he saw Harry sitting there, drinks already ordered, he nearly hugged the man.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Bishop," Harry smiled wide. "I thought you'd never make it. When did you become so responsible?"  
  
"Years ago," Bishop sighed, sinking into the booth across from him. "It's good to see you. Tell me that one of these is mine."  
  
"All of these are yours," Harry laughed, waving his hand at the drinks on the table. "Take your pick."  
  
"Thank you," Bishop reached for a glass as Harry found one of his own. Raising their glasses, they clinked together and drained them.  
  
"It's been a while," Harry relaxed back in his seat.  
  
"It has," Bishop nodded, reaching for another drink and draining it and then, taking a deep breath, he blurted it out. "Listen. I'm going to Bendal in three weeks." Harry's head snapped up and his eyes flashed wide for a moment.  
  
"Bendal?" He nearly whispered the word. "What are you...I mean...why are you going to Bendal?"  
  
"To..." Bishop met Harry's eyes with sympathy and friendship. "I'm going to see a friend."  
  
"You're going to see her, aren't you." Harry smiled; for the first time in a long time, he smiled when he spoke of Maddie. Looking down into his drink he sighed. "You're going to see her."  
  
"I am." Bishop nodded. "Is that okay?"  
  
"What? Yeah." Harry shrugged, reaching for another glass. "Of course that's okay. Why wouldn't it be okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Bishop groaned; though he did. He just couldn't quite articulate it.  
  
"You've been a good friend to her," Harry took a drink and let his mind wonder for a moment; thinking about it, letting it sit. "You should...ahem..." He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "You should take your guitar."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The kids," Harry sighed and tried for easygoing. "The kids will love to hear you play your guitar. You should take it with you."  
  
"Ah," Bishop nodded. "That's a great tip. Thank you."  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded and reached for another drink; trying to pull his mind from Bendal. "Anyway. It's going to be hotter than hell down there. You're insane."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed. "So I've heard."  
  
And just like that the two friends moved on; at least on the surface. Though neither of them spoke of Bendal or of Maddie again that night, both of them were thinking of her. Harry with a sort of nostalgia and Bishop with an excited sort of anxiousness. As they talked of drinks and summer plans and their friends, they both had Maddie on their mind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Fine," Maddie spoke the word out loud to herself. "You're fine." She had been murmuring the same phrase for most of the day. The closer she got to the airport, the closer she got to Bishop, the louder the words came.  
  
Since that day Khenda had drawn her attention to that nagging feeling that washed over her when she saw Bishop and a woman together, since she had put name to that strange tug she had felt, Maddie had done her level best to rid her mind of it all. She knew people well enough, knew herself well enough, to know that sometimes in the wake of a fallout from an ended relationship, sometimes people turned to something familiar, something safe to latch onto. Sometimes people subconsciously looked to put their feelings in a place they would be safe—and clearly she had started to do that with Bishop. Bishop was safe because he was completely unavailable to her. So somewhere in her crazy makeup when her mind decided to allow her heart to feel things again, that was the safest place to go.  
  
And once she figured that out, once she recovered from the shock of it all, she took a deep breath, chuckled at the thought, and moved on. This was Bishop, one of her best friends in the world at that time. He was a wonderful, wonderful man—but not somebody she should be feeling jealous about. So she pulled it together, sorted it out, and let it go. And she didn't once ask him who the brunette was.  
  
She really didn't want to know.  
  
She parked the car, reached across her seat for her homemade sign and took a deep breath in a vain attempt to control the excitement she felt at seeing him.  
  
"You're fine," she spoke to her reflection in the mirror and then, unable to keep it at bay, she rolled her eyes at her wide smile and slipped from the car. It was time to pick him up.  
  
Bishop hadn't been nervous about the trip at all; he hadn't had one beat of second guessing. He had packed; happily. He had boarded the plane and slept like the baby he usually turned into about five minutes into the flight. And when he landed, he pulled his luggage from the overhead bin, strapped the guitar around his chest and followed the other passengers through the terminal.  
  
And he felt good. He felt relaxed and ready for the next five days with his friend.  
  
And then he saw her. And his entire body jolted to a stop. His heart thudded in his chest and his breath caught in his throat and he swore he could feel tears spring to his eye. He wanted to laugh and he wanted to cry but most of all...Fuck...he wanted to pull her into his arms and...  
  
Kiki was right.  
  
He had done some crazy things in his life; bungee jumped with Harry, base jumped with Sean. He had climbed peaks with Bea. He had gone on Safari in the African jungle and eaten the most delicate of delicacies. He had taken flying lessons. He had raced motorcycles on the coast of Italy and...  
  
Kiki was right. He was knee deep in the most dangerous territory he had ever come across.  
  
And he had no idea what to do, no idea how to reconcile it all. This had never, ever been something he had learned to manage and it was more than a little bit scary. He felt panicked and afraid and a teeny, tiny part of him contemplated turning around making a run for it but then she turned around and spotted him.  
  
And it hit him; slammed into him like a freight train. His heart thudded wildly and he suddenly felt uncontrollably warm.  
  
Her face lit up in a smile and his heart started again in his chest. Her eyes danced as she took him in and his breath rushed back into his lungs. But it was when she lifted the sign in her hands, reading "Biiiiiiiiiishop" with that damn smirk of hers, that his whole world tipped on axis.  
  
And he was done.  
  
He couldn't turn and leave if he had wanted to. And nothing inside of him wanted to. With a nervousness he had never in his life felt before, he lifted his fingers in a wave and he stood, rooted in his spot as she moved to him. Maddie—beautiful, sweet, hilariously warm Maddie—was pushing herself into his space, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms moved of their own volition and held her to him; eager and desperate and so incredibly scattered.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here," she whispered into his ear; weakening his knees, tearing holes in his resolve and he was unbelievably happy she wasn't looking at his face because she would see there a broken man. A blissfully broken man who had five days to figure his shit out and get over this crazy, all encompassing feeling that was surging through his body.  
  
He cleared his throat and found his voice, trying for normal. "Exactly how many I's did you put in my name?"  
  
"Ten," she giggled against him. "I was going for fifteen but my letters are too big..." He chuckled as she moved back. "Welcome to Bendal, Bishop," and when her lips brushed his cheek, he pressed his eyes closed.  
  
Five days. He gulped. He had five days to get it under control and get her out of his head.


	13. Chapter 13

As Maddie and Bishop stepped out of the airport, their feet falling in synch with each other, they both stayed true to their decision; allowing the new bubbling feelings to fizzle. And they eased into their friendship; their fun back and forth that had been there for them since the very beginning. It wasn't difficult to do—probably because at the heart of this blossoming attraction was a solid and steady friendship. A friendship they were both holding tight to as they pushed the other stuff aside.

  
So Bishop followed Maddie from the airport and Maddie ran through the itinerary. She had taken a few days off to spend time with him. They would be touring the community, heading into the city for food and dancing with some of her coworkers. They would be taking a day trip to the ocean and then on his fourth day, he would be going with her to the office and attending play day with the kids. And they both would try to forget the way they warmed at seeing the other.  
  
The first day passed quickly; a tour of the community before they went back to her place and settled in. Bishop made her spare room his home for the next few days and by the time they sat down to dinner, the awkwardness that had come with seeing each other had faded as much as it ever would. They stayed up late, drinking and laughing and catching up on each other's lives.  
  
Though she tried to ignore it, Maddie couldn't help but note that he didn't mention a woman who had become a steady fixture in his life. And though he tried to deny it, Bishop was quick to notice that the two times she spoke of New Years Eve, she drew out Matt's name. And both times it grated on his nerves like none other.  
  
Day Two  
  
On the second day, they packed up early and went to the Ocean. Bishop had held up hope that the fresh air and the water would serve to clear his mind; that the hot sun would pull him back to reality, back to a place where he didn't feel the gravitational pull towards her. That pull that seemed to be taking over his brain. He hoped it would right things in his world, put them back in place. But it didn't. In fact, it did the opposite.  
  
The day in the sun and surf drew his focus so completely to her that he started to question his own sanity. He caught himself watching her as they swam, as they laid in the sun, as they explored. He caught himself drifting off as he watched her move. He caught himself hanging on her words, wanting to hear her laugh; wanting to see her smile. He caught himself so tied up, he knew he needed something big, something serious, to pull him from this spiral. So that night, after they had returned to her place, after they had eaten dinner and poured wine, he brought up the one thing he knew would pull his brain back to center.  
  
Harry.  
  
"Listen," Bishop leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Oh-kay," Maddie tipped her glass back, draining the last bit of wine before she sat it on the table; her eyes settling on him. "You look a little..." She waved her hand.  
  
"Yeah..." Bishop let out a breath and Maddie could see this was a more serious moment than they had had that day.  
  
"What is it?" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well..." He ran a hand up and over his face and into his hair and Maddie felt her heart in her throat because for a split second she was absolutely sure that Bishop was about to tell her about the woman in the picture. She had no idea why that's where her brain went first, no idea why it made her so uneasy, but it did. And that made her feel scattered.  
  
"Just say it," she encouraged, her voice braver than she felt.  
  
"Harry's getting married." He bypassed any sugar coating, laying it out there and holding his breath; unsure of his hopes for her response.  
  
Maddie's body reacted before her mind; sitting back in her chair in shock. "Wow." She breathed when her words came back. "Wow." She reached for the bottle of wine and instead of pouring more into her glass, she brought the bottle to her lips and took a drink.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bishop's face softened. "I didn't know if I should tell you or not or..."  
  
"No no," Maddie shook her head, holding up her hand. "When?"  
  
"I don't know," Bishop was honest. "They aren't...engaged. He just...they will be. Someday."  
  
"To Cassandra Whitworth," Maddie's lips tugged up as she said her name. "Well...it was bound to happen sometime. Right?"  
  
"I..." Bishop shrugged. "I suppose."  
  
"Okay..." She breathed, judging her own feelings on the matter before she looked to him thoughtfully. "Bishop...he doesn't...he doesn't hate her, does he?"  
  
"What? No." Bishop cleared his throat. "Can I just say..." He glanced down at his hands and back up to her. "You have to know that he's never going to love somebody like he loved you..."  
  
"You don't have to say this." Maddie was quick to shake her head.  
  
"I'm not  _saying_ this. It's true. It doesn't make any sense to any rational person but he's decided to just... He's decided to avoid looking for somebody he loves and..." Bishop let out a burst of a chuckle. "Whatever. I'm done judging that...he can do what he wants. And right now, he wants to move on and not be alone."  
  
"Well." Maddie took a deep breath and let it out slowly; allowing it to wash over her. She didn't want to feel sorry for Harry, she didn't want to be sad at a predicament he brought on himself. She actually wanted very little to do with any of this. "Good."  
  
"Good?" He was more than a little shocked.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Maddie looked to him with a small smile. "I...I can't control what Harry does Bishop. And God..." She let out a small laugh. "I don't even want to. He can do whatever he likes. He's not mine. He hasn't been for a long time."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure that's true," even Bishop was surprised at his admission but he knew he was right. He knew that despite Harry's denials, despite his headstrong leap into Cassandra Whitworth, Harry would always belong to Maddie in some way.  
  
"Aw come on..." Maddie softened. "Don't do that."  
  
"I'm sorry," he shook his head; letting it go. "You're okay?"  
  
"Of course," she smiled. "Did you think I've been living this last year under the misguided notion that one day Harry was going to get his head out of his ass and come back fighting?"  
  
"No?" Bishop questioned.  
  
"No." Maddie declared, her face twisting at the absurdity of it. "No. That's insane Bishop. Tell me you haven't been thinking all this time that..."  
  
"No," he shook his head. "Not all this time but...Fuck. Maddie. Yes. I thought that at some point he would pull his head out of his ass and come back fighting. Yes. I thought that. I really did." He still did; though he didn't say that out loud.  
  
"Well..." Maddie sighed. "He didn't and you know...I know he's your best friend but...even if he did. Even if he woke up tomorrow morning and snapped back to where he was the day before that day in the bookstore and figured things out and came racing down here and knocked on my door..."  
  
"You would slam it in his face?" Bishop raised his eyebrows; amused.  
  
"I wouldn't even answer the door," she corrected.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What happened that night was...not okay. I'm not mad. I'm not upset. I'm not sad. I'm just...done. It really doesn't matter anymore what he does or what he says or...it doesn't matter. I couldn't go back." Bishop nodded, letting that settle for a moment before he grinned.  
  
"He couldn't sweep you off your feet?"  
  
"I'm unsweepable." Her smile was wide and certain and for some reason it made Bishop's heart soar.  
  
Day Three  
  
"We're going into the city tonight?" Bishop lifted his eyebrows, smiling over at Maddie where she was crashed out on her couch. They had spent the entire day exploring and hiking and they were both sprawled out in her living room.  
  
"We are." She nodded, her eyes closed as her head tipped back against the cushion.  
  
"You're going to help me get dressed?" He yawned.  
  
"I'm not," she smirked, peeking through lowered lids. "But nice try."  
  
"Not like that," he laughed. "I need to know what to wear." Maddie snickered at him before she sat up and opened her eyes.  
  
"Shorts and a shirt," she sighed. "In your world this is very, very casual."  
  
"My world?" He questioned, his mouth twisting and Maddie nodded. "What world is that exactly?"  
  
"Gentleman's Quarterly," she grinned and took a deep breath before pulling herself up off the couch. "We're leaving in an hour. AND...I have a surprise for you." She tossed excited eyes in his direction.  
  
"Yeah well," he groaned as he shifted. "The last surprise you gave me was that damn painting. So, I'm not so sure I'm a fan of surprises from you."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." Maddie called as she moved down the hallway. "I think you'll actually like this one."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, smiling despite himself as she slipped from his view. "We'll see about that.  
  
In a little over an hour, they were meeting up with a group of Maddie's coworkers. She was quick to introduce him and he was quick to the task; shaking hands, committing names to memory. He was a master at this sort of thing and Maddie got a kick out of watching him. And then they turned to a petite brunette and Maddie's voice lifted just enough that Bishop caught it. "And this...is Sara." She smiled wide as she leaned closer to him, murmuring. "Surprise."  
  
And he was; stunned in fact. He watched Maddie breeze past him, his eyes wide at this shocking turn of events. He had never in a million years imagined Maddie would be introducing him to women. And for a split second, there wasn't one part of him that knew how to handle this. The only thing that snapped him back to the moment was Sara's hand sliding into his.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," she smiled sweetly and he pulled it together, turning a smile to her as he recovered.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm an idiot," Maddie groaned into her drink. It was later that night and though she was surrounded by friends and coworkers, she felt like she was stuck in her own crazy mind. What the hell was she thinking? She tossed back another drink. She knew what she was thinking. She was thinking, hoping really, that setting Bishop up with somebody would take her mind off of him; making him appear more like the untouchable man she knew he was to her.  
  
But she had been wrong. It had done the opposite. Now, all she could do was watch them; watch him tell animated stories as he flashed charm and swagger, watch her giggle and lean closer. Watch them do exactly what she had intended. But feeling so much worse about it.  
  
She tried. She really did. She tried to keep a handle on her glare, tried to remain nonchalant and unengaged but she hated every second of it and she hated herself for ever thinking of it. And if she had to watch Sara laugh and rest her hand on Bishop's arm one more time, she was going to tear her pretty little head off and...  
  
"Whoa," she caught herself; amazed at the level this had reached in her own mind.  
  
"You okay?" Stanley, a surgeon at the center, glanced over to her as he returned to the table.  
  
"Ha," Maddie laughed. "I'm fine. I just need..." A shower? A frying pan to the head? "I need to visit the ladies room. I'll be right back." Then, rising to her feet, she looked to where Bishop sat close to Sara and decided against interrupting them; hurrying away from the table, away from the scene. And she hoped when she came out, she would be able to pull it back together.  
  
Inside she splashed water on her face, took a few deep breaths and looked herself over in the mirror; her mind struggling to get a grip. She rolled her eyes and laughed at how absurd she was being; how childish. What the hell was happening to her? She really didn't know. This was Bishop.  _Bishop_. He was...he was Harry's best friend and hers. Really he was hers too. And she was acting like he was some guy, some guy she had claim to, some guy she wanted to...she shook her head vigorously, hoping to shake away the idea.  
  
She couldn't go there. She had told Khenda and Collins, she had reminded herself. She couldn't go there with Bishop. All that was there was heartbreak and awkwardness and potentially the loss of a very wonderful friendship. Blaming the alcohol for the way her eyes teared up at the thought of losing him, she took a deep breath and commanded her mind to focus.  
  
After one more splash to the face and a silent pep talk to her own reflection, she stepped out of the restroom and into the hallway. And the first thing she saw, the very first thing, was him. Tanned, casual Bishop, leaning against the wall across from the restroom; his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well..." Maddie drew in a breath, but on a brave face, and smiled wide. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Bishop nodded and studied her for a moment, taking in her eyes, her smile, before he spoke. "You want to tell me what you're doing?" He knew she was up to something.  
  
"Sorry?" Maddie chuckled. "I...I had a lot to drink and I needed to..." She gestured towards the bathroom door as she stepped across the hall to him.  
  
"I'm not talking about the bathroom." He shook his head.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." He didn't even blink as he called her on it.  
  
"Oh..." She sighed. "You mean Sara."  
  
"I mean Sara," he nodded. "What are you doing?" He wasn't mad, he was curious.  
  
"I'm..." Maddie's eyes shifted from his as she shrugged. "I don't know. I thought...she's cute and sweet and...I thought you might like her."  
  
"I do," he shrugged in return. "I do like her. She's very sweet..." He leaned his head to the side, hoping to catch her eyes. "You know who else I like?"  
  
"Who?" Maddie's forehead scrunched as she thought about the other people around the table.  
  
"You." He pointed a finger to her.  
  
"I...wha...what?" She was confused; her heart tripping in her chest.  
  
"You, you crazy woman," he shook his head, an exasperated laugh on his lips. "You think I came all the way down here for five days so I could hang out with Sara?! No."  
  
"But..." Maddie stumbled on her own words, in her own mind  
  
"But what?" Bishop laughed, leaning closer to her; nudging her lightly. "Come on. I haven't seen you since Christmas. I can chat up the ladies in London. I came here to see my friend. Don't try to pawn me off on your friend..." He took a breath as he studied her, trying to figure her out. "Unless. Hold on." He blinked; his stomach clenching just a bit. "HOLD on. Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"What? Why would I do that?"  
  
"Are you trying to take somebody home?" Bishop's voice dropped as he leaned in, a smile tugging playfully at his lips. "Is that what's happening?"  
  
"Please." Maddie rolled her eyes. "I don't just take men home."  
  
Bishop's eyes narrowed instantly. "Oh is that right?" Maddie caught his eye and caught his meaning. He was talking about Matt.  
  
"Well...technically..." She took a deep breath and held her ground. "Technically he took ME home."  
  
"Of course he did," Bishop rolled his eyes.  
  
"And Listen," she continued, seeing an opportunity to move the conversation into territory she felt more comfortable navigating. "If you see Matt around here, you let me know because...you, my friend, will definitely need to find another ride home."  
  
"As if I remember what he looks like," Bishop felt his jaw tense.  
  
"I could pull up a photo on google and show you," Maddie smirked; feeling the tables turn between them. "Or I could describe him in vivid detail."  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll pass," he groaned. "And that's all it would take? He could just...show up? And you would go with him? Just like that?" He shook his head. "I thought you were unsweepable."  
  
"By Harry," she laughed. "Matt can sweep me anytime he wants."  
  
"So crude," he shook his head at her, his hand moving to rub at the back of his neck; his eyes set and dark.  
  
"I'm just saying..." She started but he cut her off.  
  
"I know what you're saying," he chuckled, though really only half way. "I just really wish you wouldn't."  
  
And then she saw it. Even more than that, she recognized it. For the first time, it registered in her mind; that flash in his eyes, the tightening in his jaw. The way his lips twisted up...it was almost exactly the way her face reacted to him and that woman in the picture in the magazine, to him and Sara giggling in the corner of the booth.  
  
Holy shit, she thought. Bishop's jealous.  
  
"I..." Maddie was stunned for a moment; speechless. Was there really a possibility that Bishop was jealous? Did he even get jealous? Of her and Matt? The prospect of it threw her and she suddenly felt more scattered than she had for a very long time.  
  
"Listen," Bishop moved closer, oblivious to what was happening within her. "I only have a few more days here with you and then I don't see you till...I don't know when. Can we just...Sara's cute. She's nice and funny but...I would really rather spend this time with you," his eyes locked with hers and Maddie nodded, unable to do much else. "Can we just do that?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered; clearing her throat and finding her voice. "Yes. Yes we can. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," he smiled wide, turning to stretch his arm around her shoulders. "Just...relax and smile and..." He looked at the table where Sara waited and then out to the crowded dance floor. "Dance with me." And before she could open her mouth to protest, before she could step away from him, he pulled her hand in his and tugged her along behind him. They were making a silent agreement; he wasn't going to Sara, she wouldn't speak of Matt. At least for the night.  
  
When he came to a stop and turned to her, Maddie's objections fell silent. And when he drew her body to his and held her close to him, her mind and all of the tensions from before, simply faded. Dangerous or not, Maddie couldn't help but let her body feel how it felt when he did this; when he wrapped his arms around her and moved them both to the beat of the music. She couldn't help how great it felt to be standing there with him, with his hands on her. So she gave in, drew her hands up to his shoulders and smiled wide. And the rest of her night was there, on the dance floor with Bishop.  
  
Exactly where she wanted it to be; bad idea or not.

Day 4  
  
As their time together drew closer to an end, it began to settle in Maddie that soon, much too soon, Bishop would be boarding a flight and she would be in Bendal without him. And it made her sadder than it should have—particularly because she had spent years in this country without him. Only four days with him.  
  
And already those four days were drawing her to nostalgia. She was a mess; a certifiable mess. But at least she was seeing it now, at least she was catching it and trying her damnedest to correct it before it overtook her.  
  
Day Four was an office day. While she had been able to take some time off to spend with Bishop, she had to put in some work during his visit. She had chosen this particular day because it was mostly laid back play time with the kids. She put in a few hours in the office in the morning and in the afternoon, she ran a play group with the other staff Psychologist. So that morning she had met a grumpy but smiley Bishop in her kitchen in slacks, a button down and a tie tossed over each of his shoulders.  
  
"Good morning," she smiled at him, her finger swinging to point at one shoulder and then the other. "Interesting fashion choice."  
  
"Ha," he chuckled, taking a mug of coffee from her. "I wasn't sure which tie to wear."  
  
"Which tie?" Maddie snickered at how adorably serious he was. "Bishop, you don't need to wear a tie."  
  
"But..." He looked to his right shoulder. "You said we were going to your office and..." He looked to the left. "I assumed that was less casual than the club."  
  
"It is," Maddie smiled and reached for the ties. "These are lovely. But they aren't necessary. The pants are nice. The shirt is sharp," she looked him over and held the ties out to him. "But the ties are too much. And there's a good chance you're going to get dirty." She took a sip from her cup.  
  
"What you're trying to tell me is that I'm overdressed." His eyes narrowed as he threw both ties back over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," she held up a sweet smile. "But wonderfully so."  
  
"Fine," he breathed. "I'll change." He grumbled as he headed back down the hall.  
  
"You look lovely though!" She called out to him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she could hear him groan as he disappeared.  
  
Eventually they were on their way in; Bishop at ease in more relaxed attire, his guitar in hand. Maddie couldn't help but steal a few glances in his direction; finding this version of him just as magnetic as all of the others. She took a deep breath, accepting the fact that she appeared to have developed just a bit of a crush on him. It wasn't a terrible thing, it wasn't a big deal and, she assumed, it was probably fairly common for him. He was incredibly attractive and his smile and the guitar and...  
  
She tore her eyes from him and focused forward; reeling it in. An easygoing, bit of a crush was one thing. Listing his virtues as she ogled him was another. She showed him around the community center; pointing out places he could hang out while she worked with a few clients. He blended in; smiling at the people he had met the night before, introducing himself to those he hadn't. And then he stepped into her office and he grew silent; his eyes following her as she moved into her space.  
  
And it tickled him to no end to watch her. She dropped her bag into a chair, her hands pulling a small stack of files from a tray on her desk and her face grew studious as she looked them over. And Bishop realized he had never really seen this side of her; Maddie at work. He leaned his guitar case against the wall and stayed quiet as he watched.  
  
Maddie sank into her chair, the corner of her bottom lip tucking into her teeth as she flipped through the folders, taking mental notes. She moved through them quickly, so engrossed that it wasn't really until she flipped over the last folder and looked up from her desk that she remembered Bishop was there.  
  
"Sorry," she rolled her eyes at herself, gesturing towards the stack. "Sometimes I get into a zone."  
  
"I noticed," he grinned appreciatively. "It's okay. It's nice to see you at work."  
  
"Nice?" She twisted her forehead.  
  
"Different?" He tossed out with a smile. "You remember when you met me at the hotel and you caught me speaking French with a guest..."  
  
"I do," Maddie leaned back in her chair, remembering the surprise.  
  
"I would imagine this," he waved a hand between them, "is probably similar. Today is going to be something new for us."  
  
"Yes," she nodded, smiling at the 'us'. "I suppose it is."  
  
"Yes," he met her eyes and this warmth passed between them; this smile and understanding. And then his eyes caught something on a shelf behind her head and his lips smiled wide. "Madeline Forrester..." He drew out her name, eyes dancing. "What is that?"  
  
"What is what?" She turned to look where he was pointing. "Ah..." She grinned at the gift he had given her for Christmas nestled there on her shelf. "That's Frenchy."  
  
"You brought him to Bendal?" He couldn't help the grin on his face as that thought settled over him.  
  
"I've taken him everywhere. My very own French man." She looked so cute as she smiled across her desk at him and Bishop was hooked; again.  
  
"That's...wow. That's amazing Maddie." The fact that she had it there in her office hit him in the gut harder than he ever thought something like that would.  
  
"Yeah well..." She shrugged, looking back at it for a moment before turning to him with a nod. "Why? What did you do with my painting?"  
  
"Ha..." He smiled nervously. His heart was shaky in his chest as he tried for smug. "You know what I did with your painting. I threw it away."  
  
"No you did not." Maddie narrowed her eyes playfully and Bishop took a breath. He didn't know much but he knew enough to know that he couldn't tell her what he had really done with it; these feelings he was feeling were too raw and he wasn't sure if he could handle what might come with that revelation.  
  
"I...I hung it in one of my hotels," he shrugged lightly. "In the broom closet."  
  
"Ian Bishop." She snickered and crossed her arms.  
  
"In retaliation for a lifetime of horrid gifts, I sent it to my grandmother." He loved the way her head tipped back when she really laughed at that.  
  
"Both of your grandmothers are dead," She countered once her laughter quieted and he laughed. She knew him too well for this.  
  
"That's my point," he sighed with a wink. "That's how bad it was."  
  
"You know, I ought to..." Maddie leaned onto her desk, ready to serve back in this banter but her words were called short when a young man stepped into her office.  
  
"Excuse me," he smiled to the two of them. "Dr. Forrester, there's somebody here to see you."  
  
"Thank you," she nodded a smile to the young man and looked to Bishop as she rose to her feet. "That's your cue my friend."  
  
"You'll come find me when you're done?" He was on his feet collecting his guitar, ready to go.  
  
"Absolutely," she smiled and followed him through the door. "Don't wander too far." And then, as Bishop stepped aside, he watched as she turned a professional face to the young woman sitting in a chair outside her office. "Nindi, it's so good to see you again. Want to step in?" She stood to the side and waited for the woman to step inside before she followed behind; closing the door behind her.  
  
Bishop stood for a long beat, glued to his spot; his eyes trained on her, on where she had just been. He scrubbed his hands over his face, forcing his eyes away from her door and towards the sun outside. He only had one day left. One day and he could put miles of distance between them. One day and he would be able to breathe a little easier.  
  
Day 5  
  
As Bishop continued in his mission to shut down the warmth he felt when she laughed, the way he simply wanted to be near her, Maddie was not having much success on a mission of her own. She found it impossible forget the way her stomach had tugged when she had come out of her office the day before, finding him playing his guitar for the children. She found she was unable to control the way her hair stood up and her skin felt warm when she listened to him sing in French, a native language for many of the kids she worked with. She tried, in vein to let go of how he made her laugh and smile and she tried to ignore just how complete she felt just having him there.  
  
But on his last night, she found it was simply impossible to ignore any longer.  
  
"Okay Madeline..." Bishop let out a long, slow breath as he sank into a couch on Maddie's deck. "I'll give you this..." His eyes flashed up to her as she returned; full wine glasses in hand and a giggle on her lips. "You know how to live."  
  
"What makes you say that?" She sat next to him, passing him a glass. It was their last night together in Bendal. Bishop flew out the next morning and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit wrecked about it. His time there with Maddie had been wonderful; relaxing and rejuvenating and serving to strengthen this bond that had forged between them. And he had actually managed to make it through five days with her without losing his mind. Or his heart.  
  
"This..." He waved his hand out around him. "This view and...the food and the wine and the music..." He closed his eyes and leaned back, his legs stretching out in front of him; bare toes wiggling. "It's amazing."  
  
"It is," Maddie agreed, settling back so she was sitting next to him, her feet stretching out. It was warm but there was a nice breeze.  
  
"And look at you," he turned a warm, slightly sleepy smile to her. "I've watched you all week and you look...happy."  
  
"I am happy," she turned a grin his way, nudging his shoulder with hers. "And I'm pretty sure you're drunk."  
  
"I am," he admitted with a chuckle. "But that doesn't mean I don't speak the truth. You're happy. You're laughing and enjoying yourself and...seeing you with the kids yesterday was..." He shook his head and took a sip from his glass. "Those kids love you Madeline."  
  
"Everyone loves me, Bishop," she winked and he laughed; nodding in agreement.  
  
"It's true." God he knew he did; so much more than he ever should. "It's true." He tipped back his glass.  
  
"They loved you too," she bumped his knee with hers and he shrugged.  
  
"It's the guitar," he pointed at her. "It's my secret weapon."  
  
"Secret weapon?" Maddie laughed into her glass; her cheeks warm and rosy from the amount of alcohol they had consumed that evening into the night. "Like for fighting crime?"  
  
"Ha!" His laugh was loud and faded into a sigh. "No, no. I'm not a fighter, Madeline."  
  
"True, true," she agreed. "You're much more of a lover." Her eyes slid to his and held his gaze for a moment, heavy in the air, before he blinked and looked away.  
  
"I am," his voice was softer.  
  
"So I've heard," she shrugged and turned away.  
  
"I bet you have," he joked, happy for the levity.  
  
And there they sat for a long while; shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh; looking out at the dark sky lit only by stars. They sat in contented silence with music wafting out from inside Maddie's place and they breathed. Both of them sitting in a space where this was their last time together for a while.  
  
"So tell me," Bishop was the first to speak, his arm moving to the back of the couch behind her as his body angled towards hers. "What's next?"  
  
"Next..." Maddie sighed the word and let her head fall back to the cushion behind her. "You really want to know?" She turned her face to look up at him.  
  
"I really do."  
  
"Well." Maddie took a deep breath, a large sip and she smiled. "They'll give me another contract if I want to stay here..."  
  
"Sure," Bishop nodded; having met her supervisor and her coworkers and hearing the laudations they had for her, he wasn't the least bit surprised to hear that.  
  
"Which..." Maddie tossed it around for a moment. "Has its merit. I've done this before. I'm familiar with the people and the area and the terrain and...well, you said it. It's pretty amazing."  
  
"It is," he agreed, his arm moving to prop his head in his palm; his focus centered on her as she continued. His defenses were slowly lowering as she brought him in on this next part of her life.  
  
"Collins offered me a position working with him."  
  
"In Paris?" Bishop's eyebrows rose, his voice lifted.  
  
"Oui," Maddie's lips tugged higher as she sighed. "And who wouldn't want that? I would be close to Collins and Khenda and Isaiah and..."  
  
"Me?" Bishop smirked.  
  
"I was going to say the real life Frenchy," she shrugged with a sarcastic grin. "But I suppose you'll do."  
  
"In a pinch," he joked along with her.  
  
"And then..." She took a deep breath and let it out. "And then there's London."  
  
"London?" He was surprised to hear that.  
  
"Before the engagement, I was working at the Children's Hospital," Maddie began to explain. "My former Supervisor, Dr. Colvin sent me an email after the break up and you know...sent his regrets and let me know that if there was ever anything I needed..." She trailed off. "A few weeks ago he sent me another. The woman who took over for me when I left is leaving; she's having a baby and is going to stay home for a while and he wanted to know if I would be at all interested in coming back."  
  
"And..." Bishop's eyebrows rose, crinkling his forehead.  
  
"And..." Her eyes went hazy as she stared for a long beat at what appeared to be nothing and then, as her focus came back, her smile grew wider and she met Bishop's eyes. "And then there's New York."  
  
"New York..." He repeated the words, noting the shift in her voice when she said it; watching the way her eyes grew brighter. "Tell me about New York," his smile was gentle, his voice sweet and Maddie wanted to hug him for being so incredibly him in this moment.  
  
"I went to University in New York," he could tell by the way she spoke, the look on her face, that she had fond memories. "A professor and mentor of mine is still there and she does consulting for the US State Department there and..." Maddie let out a breath. "I don't know. They have a Foreign Affairs Officer position opening up in the office she consults with; informing policy on community management, health issues, personnel and logistics when working with third world countries and..." Maddie's eyes settled on him and she caught something in his eyes that made her cheeks flush. She grew a bit nervous and looked down at her hands. "She recommended me for the position. She submitted my CV and a recommendation and I spoke to one of the lead officers over the phone and...I don't know. Who knows what will happen there. I don't have a degree in foreign policy and there's a slight chance they might be exploiting my former marital plans but..." She shrugged and looked back up to him. "But it's an option."  
  
"Quite an option," he grinned, so entranced with her he could barely see straight.  
  
"Quite a decision," Maddie took a long drink from her glass and let her head rest back against the couch. Bishop watched her for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Now, be honest," he pointed a finger at her, his eyes warm and smiling. "Tell me what you want."  
  
Maddie's smile grew soft and her eyes grew warm and she was silent for a long beat; enjoying the calm serenity that came when he asked her that question, the peacefulness that came when he looked at her. With a deep breath and a sigh, she leaned closer; her hand resting easily and familiarly on his arm. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Of course," he waved his hand, endlessly amused by the way her face lit up.  
  
Maddie took a deep breath and with a twinkle in her eye, she whispered. "New York. I want New York."  
  
"Then..." He leaned in and whispered; his grin matching hers. "Then I want New York too."  
  
"Just like that?" Her eyebrows lifted lazily, her face soft and happy. "You're not going to push for Paris or London or..."  
  
"Why would I do that?" His head tipped sleepily to the side, his hand sliding absentmindedly over hers where it rested on his arm.  
  
"I don't know..." Maddie shook her head, her whole body warming at his touch. "It's just...everyone seems to have something to say about where I go next, I just assumed you would too."  
  
"Nah," he squeezed her fingers in his. "I want what you want Madeline. I've always only wanted what you want."  
  
"You have," she agreed with a whisper; hit by how true that was. "You do..." And suddenly she wondered, she allowed herself to go to a place in her mind she had been avoiding; a place where maybe, maybe, Bishop wanted what she wanted. And she wasn't talking about her future plans. She was talking about something much, much bigger.  
  
"Mmm..." He nodded, smoothing his fingers over hers without even thinking about it, without any pause. It felt normal and nice and right. His eyes were trained on her, moving over where they were connected, where they were touching and lifting to meet hers. And when he did, he felt it. The sudden onslaught of emotion he had felt when he had first seen her in the airport; the very thing he had been fighting off for days.  
  
"Bishop?" She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and though something inside of her fired off warning, she couldn't hear it; she didn't want to.  
  
"Madeline?" He smiled that damn smirky smile of his and Maddie was done for. All she could see, all she could concentrate on was Bishop's mouth, his lips.  
  
"I want..." She stalled, unsure if she was doing the right thing, if she was going nuts—but knowing she had to find out. "I want..." She took a deep breath. She wanted, more than anything, to know what those lips felt like. And she didn't care what it meant for later, for tomorrow.  
  
"What do you want?" He lifted his eyebrows and she didn't know if he was taking the same steps she was or if he had no clue what was happening inside of her body, but she sucked in a breath and jumped.  
  
And before Bishop realized what was happening, before Maddie truly knew what she was doing, she had moved in and pressed her lips to his.  
  
And Bishop's heart stopped, his lungs paused and for a second he couldn't think, he couldn't move. It all happened so fast and she brought with her this amazing warmth that stunned Bishop's mind, jumpstarted his heart.  
  
Maddie was kissing him.  
  
Maddie's lips were moving against his. Maddie's wonderful scent was filling his nose and her soft hands were moving up his neck and it was all so much; too much. He knew he should be pulling away, he knew he should be snapping back to reality, he knew he should put a stop to what was happening. He knew all of those things but there was this small, tiny part of him that ached to lean into her, ached to wrap his arms around her, ached to open his mouth over hers and tip his tongue to her lips— _God_ how he wanted this.  
  
And even with his time there with her, even with the tiny little hints he may have picked up on, he had never in his life even begun to imagine that she wanted this too. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and the feel of this, of her, it was nearly too much to take. And he ached to take it.  
  
But he couldn't. He couldn't. He should have turned around in the airport five days ago and ran.  
  
For the rest of his life, Bishop would never fully know from where he pulled the strength to move his lips from hers. He would never understand how his mind managed to overrule every other part of him in that moment. But he did. He leaned back, only inches, and his eyes were wide with surprise. Was she drunk? Was it the hot sun? Was she just so caught up in the moment? He didn't know. He couldn't be bothered with rational thought. Not that night, not after that.  
  
"Oh my God..." Maddie's mouth twitched into a smile, her fingers running over her lips as her eyes searched his face for some kind of reaction. "I..." She stalled; caught between the rush of heat in her body and the stun in her mind at what she had just done. Her heart leveled by the way it felt to kiss him.  
  
Bishop opened his mouth to say something, finding his throat dry and his words missing. He closed his lips along with his eyes, taking a deep breath and, when he opened his eyes, he sought hers and he hoped that she would see the dilemma with which he was torn. But she must have seen something else, the other part of him; the part that wanted her like nothing else in the world. Because instead of letting her hands fall from his shoulders, instead of moving away, Maddie leaned in; her eyes closing and her body moving to him.  
  
And he knew, without a doubt, that if she kissed him again, it would be over for him. So he had to stop it, he had to end it before it ever begun.  
  
"We can't..." It was barely a whisper, but it was enough. Maddie's body stopped, her eyes opening and he hated the confusion in her eyes. And when her cheeks flushed pink and the embarrassment settled in—he hated that even more.  
  
"No..." She let her hands drop away from him, her mind racing. She let out a small, nervous laugh and looked up to him. "I'm sorry I..."  
  
"It's okay," he shook his head.  
  
"I..." She took a deep breath and leaned further away from him. "Jesus. I don't know what came over me." Running her hands through her hair, she mumbled. "This is so embarrassing." She had completely misread this situation and it mortified her.  
  
"Hey, hey," he moved forward, hands reaching for hers. "Don't be embarrassed. It happens all the time."  
  
"What?" Maddie laughed, the tension easing slightly.  
  
"So you wanted to kiss me..." He shrugged, trying to ease the weight in the room. He leaned closer and tossed her a wink. "Everyone does eventually."  
  
"Ha..." Maddie let out a genuine laugh; loud and happy but tipped with nervousness. She looked away from him, trying to gather her mind, trying to sooth her pounding heart. But her hand was firmly wrapped in his and they were still sitting close. With a deep breath she turned back to him and when he caught her eyes, his heart slammed in his chest. "I'm really sorry Bishop. I don't know what happened. We've just been..." She squeezed his fingers in hers. "I've had a really great time with you and we've been laughing and drinking and..." And she hoped beyond hope that she hadn't just messed everything up.  
  
"Maddie..." He didn't know what to say, what to do and his mind was spinning—though not as fast as his heart. It astounded him, really, how very unprepared he was to handle this. All of the women he had kissed, all of the intimate situations he had been in—this one was throwing everything he knew, everything he understood, straight to the ground. "You don't have to explain this. You..."  
  
"Can we just..." She sighed and smiled; small and soft. "Can we forget this happened? Can we just go back to that second before I..." She took a deep breath and turned pleading eyes to his. "Can we just forget that this happened?"  
  
No, he thought. No. He didn't know how he would ever, in his life, forget the way it hit him when she pressed her lips to his. No. He couldn't forget the way his heart was still pounding in his ears, the way he wanted to toss everything he knew about friendship and right and wrong and...no. There was no way he was ever going to forget what had just happened.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, letting out a small chuckle. "Yes. Absolutely." His hands patted hers before he released them and leaned back, needing physical distance in order to keep his sanity. "It wouldn't be the first time I've done that."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's laugh was easier. She didn't know if this was for her benefit or if he really meant it, but she was thankful for the out, thankful he was offering it to her. "Well I suppose you have a point there." She reached for her glass of wine and drank, greedily. And after a moment of stilted silence, Bishop did the amazing thing he always did and he pulled them both from the awkwardness.  
  
"So tell me..." Bishop fought for something to distract him, something to pull his mind from where they almost went. "That horrendous portrait in the entryway...did you buy that local or was it something you created yourself?"  
  
And just like that, they were back.  
  
Though they weren't; not fully. Because even after they shared another bottle of wine, even after Maddie joked about painting him something nice for his birthday, even after he groaned and rolled his eyes and threatened to sue her for harassment...even after they eventually tore themselves from the balcony and went to bed mere hours before he needed to leave to catch his flight—the very moment Maddie slipped into her room, the very moment Bishop shut his door and scrubbed his hands over his face, they were both flooded with the memories of the other.  
  
The soft of her lips, the warmth of his mouth. Even after all of that, they could still feel the heat from where they had been connected.  
  
No, Bishop thought. He was never going to be able to forget this. But he was going to fucking try. He owed that—to all of them—to try.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Leaving Maddie in Bendal that day was harder than Bishop had imagined it would be; hugging her close, but not too close. Kissing her cheek while trying not to smell her hair. Leaving her that day was hard—but it was nothing compared to what he tried to do once he arrived in London.

  
Forget her.  
  
It wasn't something he had intended to do—certainly not something he had planned. It was really more of a survival tactic than anything.  
  
He tried, in vain, to forget what had happened that night but it was next to impossible. He couldn't think of her smile without thinking of her lips on his. He couldn't think of her laugh without remembering her soft giggle, her voice when she told him she wanted to kiss him and...for the life of him, he could not forget the look in her eyes when he told her no.  
  
It had changed him.  
  
She had changed him.  
  
She had taken him down this road he had never been down; this road where he was smitten, taken by someone—for more than just a day, a night, a week. She had put her lips to his and opened up this entire new world of...hope. Possibility. And he didn't know if there was a way back—or if he would even be able to find that way if it did exist.  
  
He desperately wanted to be able to separate Maddie, his friend for years, from Maddie—the beautiful, smart, sexy woman who had tried to kiss him. He wanted to separate the two, he needed to separate the two; his sanity depended on it. He just had no idea how. So he defaulted to the only survival tactic he had left.  
  
Avoidance.  
  
It wasn't easy; avoiding things that reminded him of her, because so many things did. While London held some of their earlier moments, when he went to France it only got worse. He avoided talking about her, he forced his mind to focus on things other than her and then, even though he knew better, even though he knew he shouldn't, he began to avoid her calls.  
  
At first he would answer; keeping the conversations short and surface level. And he knew the exact moment she realized something was up.  
  
"Bishop?" Her voice slanted. "Is...is everything okay? You sound..."  
  
"Everything's fine," he cut her off; quick to reassurance, quick to avoid. "I'm just...really busy."  
  
And she bought that, or at least she gave the impression that she did and things would level out for a bit but then he found that even worse than being flooded with images and thoughts and memories of her—was missing her.  
  
And he did. He missed her more than he knew what to do with. Every time his phone played out that annoying song she had set for him, his heart tugged in his chest. And every time he sent her to voicemail he felt absolutely terrible.  
  
Nothing was working. All of his old standards were failing him; everything he had ever used in the past to move past a woman was simply not working. And he was at a total loss. So much so that one night he actually considered talking to the one person he knew he could never talk to about this.  
  
They were out late one night; Bishop, Harry and the crew. It had been a long few weeks and they were drinking and partying, just as they always had. Bishop was exhausted; physically and mentally and trying to avoid her was a big drain on his resolve. It was three in the morning and they were at the last of the bars on their list and Cassandra had abandoned Harry's lap where she had been giggling off and on all night to go dance with her friends; leaving the two men alone at the table in the corner. It was quiet, finally, and Bishop was enjoying the silence, enjoying the distraction that came with Harry's presence, with the alcohol and the hazy pub. And then it happened; the instantly recognizable tone of "Womanizer".  
  
"What..." Harry turned a smirk to his best friend. "In the hell...is that?" He lifted his eyebrows as he took a drink.  
  
"Nothing," Bishop shook his head, slipping his hand into his pocket to silence the tone; his brow furrowing like the foul mood he was in. He tipped his beer bottle all the way back, draining it with a swallow and setting it on the table with a clank.  
  
"You okay?" Harry's eyes narrowed in on him; seeing the darkness in his eyes, the stress on his face.  
  
"Yeah," Bishop shrugged. "I think I'm going to just..." He pushed his chair back from the table and stood. "I'm going to step outside for some air." And without giving Harry the chance to respond, he was away from the table. He was quick across the pub, fast through the door and once the cold clip of air hit him, he was gulping for breath. This was beginning to be too much. He ran his hands through his hair a few times and seriously contemplated taking up smoking. He needed something to take the edge off and he had left his drink inside. Turning back towards the door, he saw Harry step out.  
  
"Hey..." Harry chuckled as he moved to his side. "What the hell is going on with you?"  
  
"What?" Bishop's lips twitched up, trying to brush it off. "Nothing."  
  
"You sure?" Harry lifted his eyebrows, pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. Poking one between his lips, he offered another to Bishop.  
  
"You started smoking again?" Bishop squinted at him.  
  
"Sure," Harry shrugged. "You want one?"  
  
"Nah," Bishop shook his head and looked out off the deck.  
  
"Listen, you have been acting a little...strange, lately," Harry's voice was low and concerned. "You sure everything's okay? You know you could tell me if something was up..." His eyes met Bishop's and all that was there was a lifetime of friendship; a deep pool of genuine love and concern. And Bishop's stomach twisted.  
  
And there was a moment, a split second, when he considered telling him; when he considered laying it all out for him. Certainly there was nobody on Earth who would better understand the way he felt when he was with Maddie; the way she overtook his senses. Maybe he would be able to help him make sense of it, maybe he would be able to help him move on from it. MAYBE he could help him get over her—he had to do it himself once; maybe he was the person to let in on this crazy secret he was holding onto.  
  
But then he remembered Sunny Pinder; the sassy, smart, beautiful girl from Grammar School. The first girl they had ever both gone after, the first girl that had ever brought the two of them to blows. The  _only_ girl. After a day spent in the Headmistresses office, they had made a pact, a deal; the code.  
  
No, Bishop shook his head at himself. He couldn't tell Harry this. He could never tell Harry this. He would never understand, he would never be okay and honestly...Bishop didn't know for sure if it would move his mind off of Maddie anyway.  
  
"No man," Bishop swallowed and put a smile on his face. "Nothing's up. I'm just...busy and tired and...and what the fuck is this place anyway? A dance club?" He rolled his eyes towards the door.  
  
"Yeah," Harry laughed; agreeing with his assessment. "Cassandra wanted to dance so..."  
  
"Yeah..." Bishop sighed and relaxed. "...you're really going to marry her?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded with a small smile; a smile of acceptance and ease. "I am."  
  
"Well..." Bishop swallowed the lump in his throat, stuffing down the strange way his heart uplifted at Harry's certainty; confused by it. "Well then...God for Harry, England and Saint George!"  
  
"Very nice, very nice," Harry shook his head with a grin. "Well. If you say you're fine..."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then okay," Harry snuffed out his cigarette and nodded his head towards the bar. "I'm going back in."  
  
"Your lap getting lonely?" Bishop's voice had edge to it but Harry didn't catch it. Instead he started laughing.  
  
"Something like that," he brought two fingers to his forehead in a half salute to Bishop and then, with a wave, he slipped back into the bar.  
  
Bishop turned away, leaning against the railing and looking out at London. He could hear the music inside thumping loudly and he just really wanted to be anywhere other than there.  
  
Other than there; alone and sad and confused and tired; tired of all of it.  
  
It was hours later before he pulled his phone from his pocket. The sun was nearly ready to rise by the time he thought he could look. And when he did, he felt such disappointment in himself. Leaving the group of his friends in his game room playing a drunken game of darts, he slipped into his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Maddie had called him; three times.  
  
He had sent her to voicemail; three times.  
  
And all three of those missed calls made him feel like an absolute shit.  
  
What the fuck was he doing? He sat down on the edge of his bed, took a deep shaky breath and pressed play. He knew he should listen and he knew it wouldn't help his efforts when he did. But he couldn't help it. When her voice fell into his ear, he could almost feel it.  
  
"Bishop, it's Maddie. I...listen...I don't know what's going on..." She took a deep breath. "With you or with...us. But...God. Really? This is how it's going to go? You're going to just ignore me like I'm some kind of..." He could hear a bitter chuckle over the line. "I don't even know because you know what I DO know? I know you don't treat women this way. Even the ones you take home for a night, even the ones you want to have nothing else to do with...you don't just DO this." He swore he heard a shake in her voice, maybe tears. And his heart sank. "I'm not sure why you're doing this with me. I mean...is it really because I kissed you?" His eyes closed as he remembered. "One drunken kiss and you can't answer my calls anymore? You can't keep in touch? I just...I had no idea you were so easy to shake." She took a moment; a long moment that almost made him think the call was over. And when she began speaking again, her voice was low and soft and made him want to cry. "I'm sorry I kissed you okay. If I could take it back, I would. I made a mistake and I messed up. But you don't get to do this. Not call me. Not answer the phone. You're my best friend Bishop. You can't just put me in a cab and...forget my name." And then he was certain he heard her sniff. "Figure this shit out Bishop. I...I need you; in my life. As my friend. And you know what? You need me too."  
  
And then the line went dead. And so did his heart.  
  
He tossed his phone to the side and fell back; laying on his bed with his feet on the floor. He closed his eyes and tossed an arm over his face and laid there—who knows how long—until he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Go away," he grumbled.  
  
"Bishop!" It was Kiki. "Are you naked in there?"  
  
"Yes," he answered without thinking. "Go away." It wasn't two seconds before the door opened and closed softly.  
  
"You're not really naked," Kiki's voice was soft as she moved inside.  
  
"What if I had been?" He leaned up to look at her.  
  
"I guess it was a risk I was willing to take," she shrugged with a small grin. "I've seen you naked before."  
  
"I told you to go away," he groaned, falling back on the bed.  
  
"Yeah..." She sighed, moving to sit next to him. "So listen. You want to tell me what's going on or are you going to stop shaving and move to the mountains and eat bears and..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He interrupted her.  
  
"You're losing it Bishop. People are noticing and they are worried and..." She nudged him lightly. "What's going on?"  
  
"Ugh..." He sighed; hearing what she was saying and a little bit of what she wasn't. He moved his arm from his face and sat up. It was all exaggerated and overly grunty but finally he took a deep breath and looked over to her. Taking a great big risk, he spoke very softly and very carefully. "Well Kik-ster...it would appear that you...were right." He allowed a small, weak smile to tug at his lips; at the irony.  
  
"Right?" She looked him over. "Right about what?"  
  
"I am..." He chuckled bitterly, scrubbing his hands over his face a few times. "I am walking, shoulder deep really, in some very dangerous territory." He inhaled. "And I have no idea what to do."  
  
"Bishop..." Kiki's voice was low and her face was serious; she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"I know," he groaned. "I know. I just...I went down there and I saw her and we had this amazing time and...Fuck. I just want to be able to stop thinking about her and..."  
  
"You're in a bad way," her voice was soft as she took in the expression on his face, the struggle in his eyes.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"You really want my advice?"  
  
"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Please."  
  
"Well..." She adjusted on his bed; unsure of her footing exactly. "I suppose it depends....do you want to know what to do to maintain your friendship or..."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or do you want to know what to do if..." Kiki tried to control the way her lips twitched up at the thought. "If you're in love with her?"  
  
"What?!" Bishop sat straight up.  
  
"Are you?" The grin took over her face.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Kiki," Bishop rose to his feet, moving away from her.  
  
"Well ARE you?" She crossed her arms over her chest; mildly amused.  
  
"No!" He exclaimed a little too loudly. "No nonononononono. No." He shook his head as he crossed his arms and looked pointedly at her. "Give me the first one."  
  
"Well..." She shrugged with a light sigh. "It seems to me if you want to forget the woman who's on your mind, you do what you normally do to forget women."  
  
"What do I normally do?" He lifted his eyebrows and Kiki's eyes narrowed; as if he didn't know.  
  
"You need to get out."  
  
"I went out tonight," he waved his hand at the party still going on in the other room.  
  
"Not with us," she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"I'll be in Paris."  
  
"See!" Kiki clapped her hands. "That's perfect. Go to Paris. Call up one of the lovely ladies you know there; take her to dinner, drink amazing champagne and then...you know..." She waggled her eyebrows and Bishop cracked a smile for the first time that night.  
  
"You want me to get laid," he chuckled. "That's your sage advice? You know I could have gotten that from Harry or Sean. I expected more from you."  
  
"Yeah well," she shrugged. "If you play with pigs long enough..." She trailed off with a wink and they both laughed.  
  
"Fine," he sighed. "I suppose I can do that."  
  
"You suppose?" She laughed louder. "Never thought I would have to talk Bishop into sex but..."  
  
"Well you wouldn't have to talk me into sex with you," he sent her a wide, joking grin.  
  
"You remember I have a husband," she warned, rising to her feet and moving towards the door.  
  
"And you remember I've taken him down a time or two," he laughed. "Seriously Kiki. Thank you."  
  
"Of course," she slid her hand along his arm as she walked by him; squeezing his hand at the end. "You'll be fine. Just...give it time. She's an amazing lady, I'm sure she doesn't just slip your mind."  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head, his eyes growing reminiscent. "No she does not."  
  
And she didn't slip from his mind; not easily—not at all. Not even that weekend when, after spending a lovely evening with Noemi who was strikingly beautiful and more than ready when he called. Not even after they dined on escargot and sipped champagne and danced close together in a dimly lit salon. Not even after she slipped her hand slowly up his thigh and leaned into him, suggesting with batting eyelashes and a whisper that he take her home.  
  
And he did; he took her home. He was still a man, he was still attracted to her and his body reacted accordingly. He wanted this, he wanted her and maybe Kiki was right; if he jumped back into his way of life, maybe his mind would come back to him. So he paid the bill and he took Noemi's hand in his and they slipped into his car.  
  
The second they were in the backseat of the car, she was on him. Her hands were sliding against the slick fabric of his suit, bringing heat to his skin underneath. Her perfectly pouty lips were kissing him and when his hands fell on her hips and tugged her closer, she moved instantly. She wanted this; wanted him and Bishop knew exactly where this was headed.  
  
Everything was going smoothly, just like clockwork, until they made an unplanned detour. Somewhere in the haze of it all, Bishop remembered a packet he forgot at the office and, knowing his flight was already too early, he wanted to have it before he settled in for the night with Noemi. She pouted only slightly when he pulled his lips from hers but smiled wide when he extended his hand and suggested she come up with him.  
  
It was quiet and dark as they made their way to his office and she stayed close to him, her hand tucked into his arm.  
  
"Wow..." She sighed as they stepped through the doors. "You have an amazing office."  
  
"Thank you," he answered automatically as he left her to go to his desk; sorting through papers there, looking for a folder.  
  
"And you..." She watched him move. "You look...fantastically official back there."  
  
"Oh?" Bishop's eyes lifted to her, noticing the tilt in her voice. And when he saw her, her head cocked to the side, her smile wide; he knew exactly what was happening.  
  
"Yes..." She nodded slowly, moving in on him. "You know..." She rounded the desk and moved to stand in front of him; in the small space between him and the beautifully crafted wood. "I've always wanted to..." She lowered her eyelashes and bit at her lip; coy and flirty and Bishop took his cue.  
  
With his standard, smug grin, he leaned into her; pressing his body against hers, pressing her back against the desk. His hands moved around her to rest on the leather top, trapping her in and he watched as a pinky flush rose to her cheeks.  
  
"Well then..." He lowered his voice, his eyes focusing on her lips. "Maybe we should..." He tipped his face into her neck; pressing light, teasing kisses to the soft skin.  
  
"Ohhh...." She breathed, her hands reaching for his tie as her head tilted to the side, opening up her neck to him. "We should."  
  
With a warm, deep chuckle, Bishop teased kisses along the column of her neck, up to her jaw and when he kissed the sweet spot under her ear, he felt her grow a little weak between the gate of his arms and he knew; she was ready. He pulled back to look at her and her lips parted. She wanted to kiss him; he knew, he could tell. With a crooked smile, he leaned in close, running his lips against hers without really kissing her and pulling away. She gave him the groan he was working for and it spurred him on. Moving to the other side of her neck, he lavished the same attention until he felt her breathing grow ragged, until he felt her hands in his hair; tugging at him. He could feel the tug in his belly, he could feel his own desires growing and he could feel his mind focusing onto Noemi and the way she felt under his lips. His hands moved from the desk to her body and ran hot over her curves.  
  
"Bishop..." She breathed, responding to his ministrations, wanting more. And when his head moved to the center of her collar bones, moving slow wet kisses up her neck, her head tipped back and her eyes moved focus and suddenly, just as Bishop was adjusting his hold on her, just as he was wrapping an arm around her, she let out a bit of a snicker. "Bishop?" Her voice was less breathy and more comical.  
  
"Mmmm?" He moaned against her skin; oblivious as he pushed closer.  
  
"Do you have...ohhhhh..." She sighed as she felt him press against her. "You don't have children do you?"  
  
"What?" He pulled his face from her, his forehead crinkling in confusion. "Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Sorry..." She grinned at the look on his face. "I just...I saw that and..." She pointed at the wall behind his desk, behind his head and shrugged. "I thought maybe a child painted it for you."  
  
He knew exactly where she was pointing, exactly what she was referring to. And though he knew what to expect, when his eyes swung around to look, it hit him in the gut all the same.  
  
Maddie's painting. Hanging on the wall over his desk in Paris.  
  
And everything in him; all of the buildup, all of the anticipation, all of the mounting desire, simply deflated. His eyes grew soft as he looked at it; his heart grew warm and he knew.  
  
"Of course..." It didn't hit him like a gunshot, it didn't slam into him like a freight train. It was different this time; his realization. It washed over him; warm and thorough and completely. And there was no turning back. He couldn't do this; not here, not now, not with Noemi. His head hung down as he let out a chuckle at the absurdity of this moment and when he looked up to Noemi, his eyes grew apologetic.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him, noticing his reaction to the painting.  
  
"No," he shook his head with a laugh. "Yes. I mean...wow..." He sighed. Running his hands lightly over her, he took a step back. "I'm so sorry, love. I really am but this...this isn't going to happen tonight."  
  
"What?" She was shocked; of course she was, anyone in her position would be. "Did I do something wrong or..."  
  
"No," Bishop was quick and genuine with his answer. "No of course not. You're wonderful and beautiful and kissing you is..." He smiled wide as he held her eyes. "I just...I can't do this. I know it sounds beyond bizarre but I can't."  
  
"But you've done it before..." She ran her hands up his chest in a last ditch effort to lure him closer.  
  
"Oh I know," he smiled, catching her wrists in his hands. "And I remember it very, very fondly and I am...incredibly sorry but it just...it isn't going to happen." He pulled her hands from his chest, kissed the tops of them and leaned to kiss her lips. She was confused, a little shaken, but she wasn't angry. "Can I take you home?" He was sweet with her, gathering her in his arms; wanting her to understand that this truly wasn't about her, it was solely about him.  
  
"Oh-kay," she looked him over, wanting to understand what was happening; but it wasn't making much sense. But she had known Bishop a long time and he wasn't a jerk, but he had absolutely never refused her advances. There must be something up. So she nodded and took a step towards the door.  
  
Bishop sighed; long and disappointed in what had just happened. He scooped the file up into his hand and glanced back at the painting, the horrible, awful, terrible painting that hung offensively in his office. The painting he absolutely adored.  
  
God, he thought, I'm absolutely done.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bishop barely slept that night in Paris; his mind was reeling and his heart was beating practically out of his chest. What had happened in his office that night had absolutely never happened before. In all honesty, none of this had happened to him before; the inability to move past a fucking kiss? What had happened to him? He would ask himself that question a million times that night—and every single time, he already knew the answer.  
  
Maddie.  
  
The next morning, after his quick flight home, he went directly to the only person he could talk to, the only person who would listen. Finding Kiki at home alone, he stepped into her house and spun around to face her; scattered.  
  
"Okay," he breathed; taking a moment to make sure he had it right, to make sure he wasn't pushing the limits of his friendship with her. "Kiki. What if...what if it's the second one?"  
  
"What?" She laughed, confused. "What if what's the second one?" And he could see the very moment it registered; her eyes flashed wide and her jaw drop.  
  
"There we go..."  
  
"Jesus, Bishop..." Her voice was low and hushed as she moved closer. "Do you even know what you're saying right now?"  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying Kiki. You think it's easy for me to stand here and tell you..." He shook his head and laughed at himself. "I couldn't do it Kiki."  
  
"Couldn't do what?"  
  
"Noemi!" He threw his hands in the air. "I went to Paris, I met up with an old friend. We had food and champagne and we danced and I took her to my office and right as things were heating up, she pointed to that...fucking painting and..." His hand rubbed at the back of his neck. "I couldn't do it."  
  
"Hold on," Kiki held a finger up, wanting to be clear. "Are you saying that you, Ian Bishop, couldn't have sex because of a painting?"  
  
"A painting Maddie gave me," he grew soft as he spoke. "She gave it to me for Christmas and it's horrible; awful. But I...I love it and it's hanging over my desk and when I saw it...I just couldn't."  
  
"Wow..." Kiki was stunned; absolutely stunned. "I really don't know what to say."  
  
"I just..." Bishop leaned back against the table in her entryway; his shoulders sagging as he looked to his hands. "I couldn't have sex with her when all I'm thinking about is..."  
  
"Wow..." Kiki's eyes were still wide; her mouth still slack.  
  
"It wouldn't be fair to Noemi," he sighed and looked up to her. "So I'm asking you...what do I do if...if it's the second option?"  
  
"I guess you have to decide," she gulped.  
  
"Decide what?"  
  
"If you...wow. If you love her...more."  
  
"More than who?"  
  
"Harry," she actually felt her heart hurt for what Bishop was facing, what he was going through. It was impossible; all around.  
  
"Harry..." Bishop breathed. It always came back to that; his loyalty to and love for his best friend. Nothing about what was happening, what had happened—nothing about it was okay. He knew that. He was standing so close to crossing a line he had never even glanced at seriously in his life.  
  
"You know that's what it comes down to," she was gentle with him, seeing the way he flinched as he thought of it.  
  
"But..." Bishop struggled, grasping for something, anything, that might make this okay. "They've been apart for well over a year."  
  
"It doesn't matter," she shook her head.  
  
"He's going to marry Cassandra," he waved his hand.  
  
"Oh come on," Kiki groaned. "Nobody believes he loves her like he loved Maddie. Not me, not you. Fuck. Cassandra even knows better."  
  
"I know..." Bishop moaned, his face falling into his hands.  
  
"You know he would never, ever understand this. He would never, ever be okay with this..."  
  
"I know, I know!" Bishop groaned and looked up. "You're right. You're right. Okay..." He breathed; pushing away from the table and beginning to walk the length of her place. "So...what do I do?"  
  
"Well...if you choose Maddie then you man up and you go to him. You tell him how you feel and then you go straight to her," even Kiki couldn't help the small smile that fluttered across her lips. "And if you choose Harry then you just...you be her friend. And nothing more."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
For the first time in his life, Bishop felt... _nervous_. He had been sitting in his bedroom with his phone in his hand for thirty minutes. He had tried to call her at least ten times and hadn't been able to get to it. He felt silly; ridiculous. And he felt guilty. All of the shit he had been working out, all of his scattered emotions—it had been Maddie who had taken the brunt of his confusion and he hated that he had done that to her. But it was about to stop. It had to stop. He was finished with his efforts to avoid her. It was coming to an end that night.  
  
Finally, glaring at his reflection in the mirror he hit her number, hit send and pressed the phone to his ear. It was now or never.  
  
It took three rings before she answered; he guessed she was debating answering at all. But she did.  
  
"Bishop." Her voice was tight and he knew exactly what her face must look like.  
  
"Madeline," he drew out her name with reverence and took a deep breath. "I'm so, so incredibly sorry. I've been...a mash of crazy for a while now and I owe you an enormous apology." He took another breath and continued before she could cut him off, before she could speak. "I didn't handle the kiss well; it threw me more than I cared to admit and it just took me a little longer to sort things out but...I assure you, they are sorted. I have no excuse for not answering your calls or returning your messages and I know that I deserve to be hung out for that but...Fuck. Maddie." His lips twisted up as he half chuckled at himself. "You're my friend too and you're right. I do need you and nothing...nothing is more important to me than making things right with you, than keeping you...as my friend..." He swallowed back a lump in his throat. "Tell me. Is there any way you can forgive me?"  
  
There was a long pause and Bishop held his breath and finally, finally, Maddie spoke. "Well. You should know I've changed your ring tone..."  
  
"Oh?" The relief in his chest was indescribable.  
  
"Alanis Morrisette," she smiled as she spoke. "Bitch."  
  
"Well..." He laughed through his sudden urge to cry. "That sounds about right."  
  
"Don't let it happen again?"  
  
"You have my word," he swore, holding his hand up in oath. He was never, ever, going to allow himself to do this again.

 


	15. Chapter 15

From the moment Bishop hung up with Maddie, thirty-three minutes after he had called her, Maddie found she could breathe a little easier; she slept a little sounder. And the summer flew by. Before she knew it, her birthday had passed with a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday from her mother and cousins on an ill-timed phone call, and a framed finger-painting project from Bishop. She laughed at both and nearly spit wine at Bishop's; never failing to appreciate the humor that stuck between them.

  
And the dry heat gave way to a bit of rain and sooner than later, her time in Bendal was nearing an end. Though the decision had been difficult, she conceded that her time in the beautiful country that had been her refuge more than once was finally over. It was time for her to move forward; on her own.  
  
So she sat out to find an answer to what happened next. There were three options; London, Paris, and New York. They all extended an interview; some more formal than the others and she accepted them all. First, she had a phone interview/discussion lined up with Dr. Colvin in London the night before her contract ended. Then she would board a flight taking her to New York for a considerably more formal interview. Following that, she would be traveling to Paris where she would meet with Collins and interview with his Board of Directors. To celebrate the end of the interviews, they would go out and celebrate and Bishop, ever up for cracking a bottle of champagne, was scheduling business in Paris for that week. He would be there; with bells on, he joked.  
  
So it was set and so it went; quicker than Maddie had ever anticipated. She said good-bye to Bendal and she moved forward. She breezed through the phone call with Dr. Colvin. She felt enormously confident when she stepped out of the interview in New York. And by the time she was stepping into the car with Collins, taking them from his office to the hotel where they were meeting Khenda and Bishop, she was blissfully spent. She had been so busy; traveling and preparing and traveling again that she hadn't had too much time to let it sink in that this was truly the first time she had seen Bishop since the kiss. Four months had passed and though they had settled everything long ago...when the car pulled up outside his hotel and the doorman opened her door, she felt the tiniest stab of nerves wash over her.  
  
Collins was quick around the car bringing his wide smile and laid back nature with him. For October, it was a beautiful night. Maddie took a deep breath of the crisp, clear air and she took the arm he offered and with a smile brighter than the lights around them, she fell into step with him.  
  
She felt good; in truth she felt amazing. It had been over a year and a half since Harry had ended things with her, since the first time she had come to Paris. When she tried to remember that night, that horrible night when Bishop essentially lead her spiritless body onto his plane and delivered her to the closest family she had, she didn't remember the tears as much as she remembered the way the three of them and little Isaiah had rallied around her to help her bounce. And she had bounced; boy had she ever.  
  
She had let herself sink to the bottom, wallowed there for a while and, with the help of others, pulled herself back up. And though she had been prepared to stand next to Harry, to be a Duchess and to take on the work and responsibility that came with that role, looking at her life now, she honestly couldn't imagine being happier than she was at that moment. She had completed an amazing project in a country she adored. She had rebounded from him without any collateral damage or destruction and there was absolutely a part of her that felt proud of that. She had that amazing night in Vegas with sweet, sexy Matt tucked away in her mind as one of her treasured memories; bringing her innate sexuality back to life.  
  
She had kept this small collection of close friends, the most surprising of which was Bishop; who had been her strong and steady since the very beginning—or the end. Maybe it wasn't so surprising that he was still there; he had been loyal and devoted from the moment she had met him so many years ago. They had had the tiniest of blips that summer when she had, embarrassingly, kissed him—mistakenly thinking he felt the same pull she did. But once they had addressed it, once they moved past it, their friendship had snapped right back on track.  
  
And now here she was; back in Paris on the precipice of what came next. She wouldn't know an answer, she would have no idea where she would be living, for at least another week, but for this night, with this group, she was celebrating. As they stepped into the opulent lobby, she felt a sense of home wash over her and she felt giddy—as though she had already been drinking. Her eyes were bright, her smile shining and she felt warm and fuzzy and happy. Content. It was amazing what a year and some love and confidence could do for a woman.  
  
She looked around for them, her heels clicking lightly against the marble floors, her eyes squinting just slightly in the dimly lit lobby. She felt a small bubble of a chuckle pushing from her lips as she imagined Bishop trying to set the tone for romance in the hotel. She wasn't sure why she found it so funny, the image of him ordering the lights down, requesting the live, smooth jazz in the bar, but it brought laughter to her eyes.  
  
"Do you think they're here yet?" Maddie asked Collins, her voice casual and easy.  
  
"I know they are," his hand moved to her back and he nodded a smile off to the side. Maddie's eyes followed where his were set and she inhaled. There they were; sitting just to the right while they waited. Though she could see Khenda laughing, Bishop's back was to them and for some strange reason, Maddie held her breath. She watched as Khenda caught them in the corner of her eye, her face lighting up as she pointed and let Bishop know they were here. As Collins lead her towards them, Maddie tried to focus; raising her hand in a wave, her smile tugging wide at the woman who was rushing towards her.  
  
But even as Khenda's arms moved around her neck, even as the two women embraced each other, Maddie's eyes kept Bishop in her sights. She watched him stand, she watched as his hands smoothed over the front of his suit, buttoning the coat and then she watched, from the warm familiar hug, as his eyes lifted directly to hers. Her stomach clenched and her smile tipped even higher, reaching her eyes. It was so unbelievably good to see him again.  
  
"Hi," she mouthed, lifting her fingers from Khenda's back.  
  
"Hi," he mouthed in return; his face lighting up.  
  
"My God," Khenda pulled back from Maddie, holding onto her hands and looking her over. "You look stunning."  
  
"Oh? Well..." Maddie shrugged, suddenly shy as she tore her attention back to her friend. "I just came from an interview, so..."  
  
"Well I would hire you," Khenda leaned in to kiss her cheeks before she turned to her husband.  
  
"I'm trying to," Collins greeted his wife with a moment just between them as Bishop took a step forward.  
  
"How was New York?" He nearly whispered; knowing it was her top choice.  
  
"It was really, really amazing," she whispered back, her eyes dancing. "Thank you...for coming up today."  
  
"You're welcome," he nodded; happy to be there. "I was extremely excited to get the invite."  
  
"What?" She laughed. "Extremely excited?"  
  
"Well..." He held up a finger as his other hand reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Maddie watched in confusion as he dialed and waited a beat before the lyrics to "Bitch" sounded out from her own pocket. "There it is..." His smile turned smug.  
  
"You don't like your new ring tone?" She arched an eyebrow, feeling them easing closer to their back and forth.  
  
"I'm hoping by the end of this trip, we can get that changed," he silenced his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket.  
  
"I think you might have your work cut out for you," she shrugged.  
  
"I've been told I can be pretty persuasive," he grew cocky, smug; him. And fuck if Maddie hadn't missed this.  
  
"Well you know me," she sighed, seemingly unaffected. "Unsweepable."  
  
"Ha!" He laughed, clapping his hands together. "Come here, let me hug you." He opened his arms then and, because she really wanted to be there, she stepped into them, hugging her best friend for the first time in months.  
  
And it felt exactly like coming home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Though there had been an initial flash of awkwardness between them, Maddie and Bishop settled back into their friendship with grace. The party moved up to Bishop's suite where Maddie would be staying that night. Khenda and Collins were taking the night away from parenthood, staying up late, indulging in champagne, and staying in a room Bishop had set them up with in the hotel.  
  
"You sure you want to stay here with him?" Collins had tossed a wink across the table to Maddie after dinner, after three bottles of champagne between them. They had just finished listening to some wild tale Bishop had woven—that Maddie was 95% sure was true—and Collins was teasing him.  
  
"I'm sure," Maddie laughed, happy to be staying in the place that had been home to her for her time in Paris. "And you don't need to worry," she leaned in for her glass. "I'm not his type; he's harmless." She snickered into her glass as the others laughed but, had she been watching, she would have seen the flash in Bishop's eyes; surprise and confusion.  
  
"Yes well, if you need me, you know where I'll be," Collins eyed her and draped his arm around his wife.  
  
"And I'll be sure to come and interrupt whatever's going to happen here," Maddie rolled her eyes as she moved her finger between him and Khenda.  
  
"No, No," Khenda shook her head at Maddie, her eyes narrowed in warning. "There will be no interrupting. You are on your own."  
  
"Nice," Maddie laughed, her head tossing back.  
  
"I guess you'll have to be on your best behavior," Collins pointed to Bishop who held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"I promise to try."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed, her head shaking. "Please..." She sighed out of her laugh and looked to Bishop. "Now...I seem to remember you saying something about dessert?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded, watching her closely, studying her expression; his mind at work as he did. "I'll go get it."  
  
"I'll help," she laid her napkin on the table and followed him into the kitchen, leaving behind the married couple who were gazing at each other with eyes that indicated a very long night.  
  
As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, Bishop moved to the refrigerator and Maddie moved to collect the plates set on the counter; wordlessly working around each other.  
  
"You know..." Maddie called over her shoulder to him. "I wanted to be sure to thank you."  
  
"Thank me?" Bishop snickered, bending to look on the shelves of the fridge. "For what?"  
  
"For..." She smiled, her cheeks flushing just a bit as she kept her face turned away from him. "For not making this awkward...for me."  
  
"Sorry?" He stood all the way up. "Awkward? Why would it be awkward?" He spun around then, facing her.  
  
"Well..." She held onto the plates and turned slowly to him. "You know..." Nervous, she shrugged and glanced to his eyes. "Sometimes it's...awkward. When one friend," she pointed to herself. "Has a bit of a...crush on the other." She nodded to him, knowing with certainty that her skin was flushing; from the admission and the champagne and the way he was looking at her.  
  
"Wait. What?" He was beyond stunned at the words she was using with him.  
  
"Oh come on Bishop, you know very well that I'm...attracted to you," she laughed. "Don' t play coy with me. I know you know. Just like I know that you...aren't. Now come on...forget I mentioned anything and let's go have dessert." She had come to terms with what she was saying, there was no use in dwelling. Things were as they were, she was just thankful he could look past it and let them be friends.  
  
"Whoa, whoa..." He reached out, grabbing her arm; confused and startled and suddenly very warm. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We don't really need to do this, do we?" She lowered her voice, a little red in the cheeks as she remembered her embarrassment. "We both know what happened in Bendal. I...wanted to kiss you and you didn't want to kiss me and...I'm over it, I'm past it but that doesn't mean it didn't happen."  
  
"But..." He shook his head; his mind reeling just a bit. "You're not making sense right now. Maddie. That night, in Bendal, you were drunk..."  
  
"Yes. But since when has drunkenness kept you from kissing a woman?"  
  
"Never." His answer was almost as quick as his pulsing heart. "Never. But we weren't talking about just some woman."  
  
"Bishop..." She laughed. "You'll kiss every woman in London, every woman in Paris. Hell you'll even kiss some of the men but..." She looked up to him; unsure why he was making her relive this, why he seemed to just be hearing this for the first time. "But you wouldn't kiss me. I'm not exactly sure how else to take that."  
  
"Not personally," he seemed to be pleading with his eyes as he rushed ahead. "Madeline, you know I adore you."  
  
"Sure," she shrugged. "You adore me like...like Collins adores me, like Khenda adores me."  
  
"No," he wasn't sure how to handle everything that was going through his mind in that moment. "Maddie, you're beautiful and funny and you're absolutely the smartest woman I've ever known."  
  
"Yeah..." She shrugged, trying for casual and funny. "But that's not saying too much."  
  
"Stop it and listen," his hand reached to her arm. "You have no idea how important you are to me..."  
  
"Sure," Maddie sighed, looking down at the plates in her hands in a moment of doubt. "You know it's okay, right? You don't have to do this. I'm...I came to terms with things. I'm not...stuck on it and you don't have to say all of those things to make me feel better."  
  
"I don't?" His face twisted up.  
  
"No." She looked up at him with resolve and sadness in her eyes. "You're my friend Bishop and I know that you think all of those things but...we both know what happened and we both know why it didn't and...I just appreciate you not making things weird for me now."  
  
"But..." Bishop was at a loss; for words, for steadiness. Maddie's confessions, things she assumed he already knew, were washing over him; hitting him again and again like waves in the ocean. But before he could draw her back to him, before he could open his mouth to explain, Collins was sticking his head into the kitchen with a grin.  
  
"Come on you two! Are you solving world peace issues in here or are we having dessert?"  
  
"Dessert," Maddie turned a wide smile to her friend. "Definitely dessert. Come on Bishop..." She nodded her head to the door, dismissing the issue altogether.  
  
And though Bishop followed, though he brought the dessert and joined the rest of them at the table, his mind—and his heart—were still back in that kitchen; reeling wildly at what Maddie had said to him. From that point on, all he could do was watch her; watch her and try to sort through all that she had just unknowingly dumped on him.  
  
She had a crush? Yes, he had assumed she was a tiny bit attracted to him but he hadn't thought much of it. In fact, he thought that was pretty normal. But a crush? Something she had been thinking about that night? It made no sense to him. He had assumed, since that night, that she had been drunk and giddy and he had just... _been there_. He had assumed he had stopped them from making a drunken mistake between friends; kept them from a kiss she would ultimately regret.  
  
He had never in a million years let his mind wander to a place where there was something of substance, something of interest behind Maddie's advances that warm, drunken night in Africa. And hearing her say those things to him; hearing Maddie admit with a blush in her cheeks that she had...a crush on him? He was having a very difficult time processing that information.  
  
And it was driving him crazy. He had resolved this. Months ago, he had sat in his room and decided to be her friend, decided to let the feelings he had for her sit to the side so that they could both move forward and not have to face what would ultimately come with an admission from him. And now here she was, in Paris, telling him that all along she had thought he didn't want her.  
  
It blew his mind—so much so that he was certain that the last hour of the party went completely over his head. He smiled, he poured more champagne, he laughed and he kept up; but inside, he was a bit of a mess.  
  
Eventually Collins and Khenda looked at each other with sleepy, lovey eyes and decided it was time for them to leave. Maddie walked them to the door with Bishop close behind them; hugging them both and promising to see them again before she left Paris, swearing to let them know what she decided to do next. They thanked Bishop for the room with a kiss on the cheek, a firm handshake and they slipped out the door. Maddie turned away, walking slowly and sleepily into the suite while Bishop stayed put; still as he watched her.  
  
"I am exhausted..." Maddie yawned, her hands stretching up over her head. "I think I'm going to just clean this up and go to bed..."  
  
"Nah," Bishop shook his head, stepping forward to follow her. "Leave the mess. Somebody will get it in the morning. You've had a long day..."  
  
"Okay," she shrugged with a tipsy, happy grin; taking him up on the suggestion. "I'm going to just go to bed then. Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"Of course." He nodded; her smile drawing his breath up short and shallow.  
  
"Good night Bishop." She let her smile linger on him for another beat before turning towards the hallway, towards the bedrooms.  
  
"Good night Maddie." His voice cracked as he spoke, though not enough that anyone would notice and he watched her walk away from him. And despite his calm, cool exterior, he felt scattered and chaotic and before he could stop himself, he was calling out to her. "Maddie!"  
  
She turned around, looking back to him. "Yeah?"  
  
And he looked at her, really looked at her; her skin was warm and flushed from the champagne, her hair mussed from the long day, from the fun night. Her smile was wide and at home on her shining face and her eyes...they danced as she looked to him. And none of it made sense anymore; not friendship and loyalty and brotherhood.  
  
None of it.  
  
And his heart ached that this was where he found himself; standing fully entrenched in this impossible spot. But he couldn't let her go on not understanding, not at least knowing the truth. He couldn't let her walk away from him again assuming she had things right. He owed her that, right? Honesty.  
  
Her lips twitched as she watched him. A heavy sort of silence settled in the air as he moved to her; coming to a stop in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes scanning his deep, blue eyes, the cocky grin that was so much a part of him. He was so tall and steady and suddenly she realized she was holding her breath. With a soft chuckle, she let it out and waited for him to speak.  
  
"I think that you and I have a few things we need to clear up."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Swallowing, he took another half step towards her, his fingers reaching to move a piece of hair from her forehead and then, in a low, sexy voice she hadn't really heard from him before, he confessed. "I think you're under the impression that that night...in Bendal..." His breath sucked into his throat as he remembered. "I think you think that it didn't happen because I somehow wasn't attracted to you..."  
  
"We don't have to do this," Maddie shook her head; embarrassed.  
  
"But we do," he stepped closer. "It wasn't because I didn't want you. Jesus. Maddie, how could you even think that..." He chuckled and looked down at his hands. And when his eyes swung up to hers, they were full of something she had never seen before and it took Maddie's breath away. "I want it too much."  
  
"Sorry?" She whispered; confused. Her heart rate skyrocketed, her lungs hitched—and she was incredibly confused.  
  
"I couldn't kiss you that night...like that, when you were drunk and giddy and..." A soft, nervous laugh, pulled from inside of him. "If there was the slightest chance that you would regret it, if there was the slightest chance that you were drunk and rebounding, if there was the slightest chance that you...that you might be thinking of him..." He gulped at the lump in his throat, ignored the way a part of him was scared witless and he continued. "You know me, you know that I'm almost always up for anything. But not with you, love." He shook his head and his hand rose to his chest and he hoped that she was seeing the complete lack of bullshit in his face. "You would take me down Madeline. I knew that then. I know that now." He smiled sweetly; nervous and boyish and he let out a ragged breath. "I wanted it too much. That was the problem."  
  
Maddie blinked as her mind spiraled out, as she fought to keep up with what she was hearing, with what he was saying but it was so much, so much. She couldn't process it quick enough, she couldn't find words. Her mouth opened to speak and nothing came out and she was absolutely certain her eyes were going to bug out of her head.  
  
"I just..." He shrugged and smiled that adorably dorky smile of his and let her off the hook. "I just thought you should have your facts straight." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm going to go to sleep now and you should too. You've had a long day and some big decisions coming up." He leaned in carefully, not wanting to push her, not wanting to startle her, and he pressed a soft, light kiss to her cheek. "Good night Madeline."  
  
With three soft steps and a closing door, Maddie was alone in the hallway; her heart pounding out of her chest. It took her an entire minute before she could move away from her spot, before her mind could come back enough to move her to her room. But she went; closing her door behind her and readying for bed as Bishop's voice, Bishop's words, took over her mind, sank into her heart.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie had no idea how long she laid there in that bed, unable to sleep. She had tried everything she could think of to pull her mind from what had just been dropped at her feet. But she couldn't. It had consumed her completely.  
  
All this time, all these months, she had thought that he had pulled away from her because he didn't think of her like that. All this time she had assumed that those awkward days afterward had been him avoiding any more weirdness, him trying to decide how to handle yet another female fan. She had felt bad for putting him in that position, for pushing the limits of their friendship.  
  
And all this time, all these months...He wanted it too much.  
  
Her heart swelled in her chest when she ran those words over in her mind, when she pulled up the look in his eyes when he told her she would take him down.  
  
It was so much; too much. Too much for her tipsy, confused ass to handle. So she had tried to go to sleep. She had taken a piping hot shower, she had brushed her teeth—twice. And she had crawled into the big, fluffy bed and nestled in.  
  
She should have passed out. She had been travelling extensively. She had been "on" for three separate interviews on three separate continents. And that night alone, she had consumed potentially an entire bottle of champagne all to herself.  
  
She should have passed out. But instead, she laid in that bed and thought of him.  
  
His voice.  
  
His eyes.  
  
His smile.  
  
His lips.  
  
The way he had kissed her that night. The way he had pulled away.  
  
The words he had left her with in the hallway, the words that still reverberated in her brain.  
  
It took her forever to calm her heart, even longer to calm her mind and eventually, out of sheer exhaustion, her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep.  
  
Morning came early for Maddie, her internal clock amok from all of her moving about; the sky still dark outside her windows. But with the morning came a clear, sober realization. No matter what either of them had assumed since that fateful night in June, no matter what either of them had thought had happened, there was a new sort of truth hanging over them.  
  
She had told him, in clear enough words, of her attraction to him.  
  
And he had explained, in firm enough language, his want for her.  
  
It was all out there, in the open, for both of them to sit with. And now, all that needed to happen, was for them to decide what, if anything, to do with it. And truly, there was only one way to figure that out. Maddie rose from her bed and went to the restroom. She splashed cold water on her face, she brushed her teeth and she made 100% sure she was sober and awake.  
  
And then, with the kind of certainty that moved mountains, she stepped out of her room and headed down the hall to his room; to him. Because she knew exactly where she stood, she knew exactly what these realizations had done for her, exactly what, or who, she wanted.  
  
And he was asleep in another room, in another bed.  
  
And she wasn't sure exactly where he stood, exactly what these realizations had done for him.  
  
But that was about to come to an end.

 


	16. Chapter 16

"If there was the slightest chance that you would regret it, if there was the slightest chance that you were drunk and rebounding, if there was the slightest chance that you...that you might be thinking of him"

  
Maddie was whisper soft as she stepped into his room, closing the door carefully behind her and practically tiptoeing to his bed. She wanted to laugh at herself. Here she had come to his room precisely to wake him up and now she was walking on eggshells in order not to. The carpet was soft and plush underneath her feet as she moved next to his bed. Looking down at him, sleeping so peacefully, she felt the wonderful, familiar feeling of laughter and happiness that came with him.  
  
Even in his sleep, it came with him.  
  
Her eyes scanned him over and she felt her breath catch in her chest. That dark, messy mop of hair falling against his pillow, that perma-smirk that he apparently had even in sleep, those strong, broad shoulders that had held her up through so much...  
  
"Bishop," she whispered, leaning closer; her hand resting on his leg and she was torn. She wanted to watch him sleep, wanted to witness the peacefulness he enveloped. But she had come to this room to wake him. To wake him and explain and find out...  
  
"Maddie?" His voice was rough, the low gravelly sound that comes from waking from a dead sleep. "What's going on? Are you okay?" He rubbed at his face, squinting to read the time on the clock. It was almost morning.  
  
"Yes," she smiled and moved to the bed, sitting on her knees next to his legs. "Bishop...I think that you and I...have a few things to clear up."  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake, Madeline," he fell back against his pillow with a half laugh, half groan as he remembered what he had left her with in the hallway. "This couldn't have waited till morning?"  
  
"Bishop..." She moved then, quick and purposeful; straddling his legs and looking down at him. Surprise registered from every corner of his face as he watched her move, as he watched her settle over him. "You...you  _want_  me?" And his heart jumped in his chest. She was getting straight to it.  
  
He looked her over then, the mussed up hair, the almost shy smile on her face, the t-shirt that clung to her. "Maddie..." He breathed; his voice carrying a warning, his mind at odds with itself. His hands moved instinctually to her thighs, resting there in case he needed to pull her away—or closer—he wasn't exactly sure which and he sent up a smile that was distinctly him. "You're in quite the precarious position there love."  
  
"I know," she grinned, scooting up just enough so that she sat over his lap, her skin hot under his hands, her heart reeling at the fact that he hadn't asked her to move, that he hadn't pushed her away. So she continued. "You think I don't know what I'm doing?"  
  
"I think you have no idea what you're doing."  
  
"Bishop," her hands moved over his. "You said you wanted me. Too much. Was that just in Bendal? Is that now? Or..."  
  
"You know it's not that simple," his thumbs ran over her soft skin as his eyes bore into hers.  
  
"Then let me simplify it..." She ran her fingers lightly over the tops of his hands and his skin tingled. "I'm not drunk and rebounding..."  
  
"That's reassuring." He sucked in his breath, his lips tugging up in half a smirk as she began to refute the reasons he had handed her just hours ago.  
  
"Listen..." Her lip pulled into her teeth as a wave of seriousness washed over her, wanting him to stay in this moment with her. "I need to say this and I need you to listen."  
  
"With you in my lap? I think you're asking the impossible here. Maybe if you moved to the chair over there and..." He caught her eyes and let his laughter fade. "Okay. I'm listening."  
  
"There is no way..." Her hands moved from his hands, running up his arms as she leaned in just a bit further. "No. Way. I could ever regret you..."  
  
"Madeline..." His fingers flexed just a fraction; nervous and a tiny bit afraid. Though his heart leapt at her words, his brain was churning and he knew; they were so dangerously close to that line in the sand.  
  
"I shouldn't have tried to kiss you that night." She shook her head.  
  
"No?" His eyebrows rose, surprised to hear that given where she was sitting, what she was saying.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I should have talked to you first. I should have told you this first and I didn't. I just reacted to my own emotions and...it wasn't fair to put you in that place."  
  
"Maybe more fair than the place you're putting me in right now," he grinned and nodded to where she sat, where they were joined but she ignored him and continued.  
  
"The thing is Bishop..." Her voice lowered as her hands moved, slowly and with the slightest of nervous tremor, over his shoulders to rest on his chest. "You really deserve for us both to be sober when you hear all of this..."  
  
His mouth opened to speak, but he had no words. The gravity in her eyes silenced all of his jokes and when she spoke, she held his undivided attention.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is the most important part to you or not but...I haven't thought of him in so, so long." Maddie could hear his breath suck into his lungs, she could feel his chest move beneath her hands. "I don't think of him anymore. It took time for him to fade but he did and...even in the places where I thought he would always be, in the places where I thought I would be scarred and hurt and..." She shook her head again, her eyes wide and innocent. "He's not here anymore." She smiled down at him, her hands moving up his chest, towards his neck and Bishop could hear his blood pounding in his ears. "I don't think of him when I'm happy or when I'm sad. I don't think of him when I'm laughing or even when I'm crying. And...until you brought him up...I wasn't thinking of him that night and Bishop..." The way she said his name threw his heart to the ground, right next to his will and resolve and wits. "Bishop...I am  ** _not_**  thinking of him now."  
  
And before he could process what was happening, before he could tell his heart to start beating again, before he could push the air from his lungs, before he could remind himself of just how dangerous for his wellbeing this situation really was...she had leaned over and her lips were on his.  
  
And he was done.  
  
Maddie was kissing him. And this time he didn't have the strength to push her away—he didn't have the will to pull back.  
  
She was kissing him. Her lips were moving against his and it was even better than he had remembered; even better than he had imagined. And just when he thought he might be able to come to grips with that, to wrap his brain around that fact and get control of himself, her tongue teased at his lips, begging entry into his mouth.  
  
With a groan that came from deep inside of his chest, Bishop wrapped his arms tightly around Maddie and sat up, pulling her with him and tighter against his lap. "Madeline," he groaned at the feel of her there, her softness and her curves against him.  
  
Feeling bold and strong, her confidence soaring from his reaction, Maddie didn't hesitate; she didn't miss the opportunity; as soon as Bishops lips opened when her name fell from them she darted her tongue into his mouth quickly, slipping along his teasingly before retreating back between her own lips. She pulled back and looked at him then; when his eyes opened and met hers they were softer than she had ever seen them. The same humor and confidence he had always held were there, but there was something else...  
  
"Madeline..." He breathed, his mouth doing amazing things to her name. "You do realize..."  
  
"I realize, Bishop," she whispered against his mouth. "I realize that you make me laugh. You make me smile and laugh and feel happy and free. I realize that you've been my best friend, my BEST friend for well over a year now. You helped put me back together again. You picked up the scattered puzzle pieces of my life and you helped me figure out where they all fit in. And now...I feel like...I feel like the final piece of that puzzle..."  
  
"Is in my pants?" he interrupted with a grin.  
  
Maddie laughed, an eye-crinkling, head tossing laugh that warmed Bishop's heart, although he was surprised that there was any blood left there, considering how much of it was pooling right below where Maddie was resting right now.  
  
"Always have a line for everything, don't you?" Maddie giggled, finding him utterly adorable in that moment.  
  
"I don't know." His smile tugged up as he watched her in his arms, as he held her to him and took a risk; inviting her in. "Is there a line for I wish there wasn't so much fucking blanket in between us right now?"  
  
There it was; all she needed—a small, tiny gesture letting her know that she wasn't completely off base. With a grin, Maddie lifted herself from his lap so he could pull back the blanket for her, which he did.  
  
She climbed under quickly and laid down on the bed next to him, but as soon as Bishop was done pulling the blanket up around them both he reached for her, pulling her warm body on top of his so she was laying over him, her chest against his, her stomach against his, her legs tangling with his legs. His hands smoothed up over her sides and to her back, sliding under her t-shirt right there at the small of her back, his fingers playing lightly over the skin there. Maddie settled against him, adjusting her body over his and she was surprised at how easy it felt. But that had been the story with them; easy, warm—nice.  
  
Just like his smile. And his embrace. And his lips. The corner of her mouth twitched up, her eyes settling on his mouth and, without warning this time, she lowered her lips to his. And without protest this time, he lifted his to meet her.  
  
And they were kissing. And it seemed like the most natural thing in the world for them to be doing. It wasn't lost on Bishop how easily he had pulled her to him. It wasn't lost on him how easily she had moved against him. All of the debating, all of the questions and stressing and...none of it was there with him in that bed. All that was there was her. And it made so much sense, it felt so right, that if he really stopped to think about it, it might blow his mind.  
  
Maddie's hands moved over his shoulders to the base of his neck and she settled even closer. This kiss was slower; a more deliberate familiarization of his mouth. She loved the way his lips fit between hers. They were plump and smooth and felt like they were smiling. And when she grinned against him, she felt his hands tighten at her back; one staying firm at the small of her back and one daring to slide higher up her back; fingers splaying over her skin, pressing her down to him.  
  
This time it was his tongue that slipped to hers, his tongue that traced over her lips, his tongue asking her to let him in, to let him back into the dance they were doing. With a happy, victorious sigh, she complied and her mouth opened over his.  
  
It was sweet, in a way that Maddie had never known he would be and it was hot and sexy—in a way she always imagined he was. He had always been the first in line to tell you what an amazing experience it was—kissing him. He had always been the first to admit that he drove women crazy with his lips, his tongue.  
  
And he had been right. Cocky, self-assured—but right. Maddie sighed into his mouth and Bishop groaned from deep inside of him. In truth, if she could read his mind, if she could see his thoughts—she would be able to see a great vulnerability there; the part of him that had, up until that moment, made him want to run and hide and protect himself from all of the fallout that could come from this exact moment. And there was a lot of potential fallout.  
  
But fuck—how he wanted to kiss her.  
  
Her fingers twisted into his hair at the base of his neck and she moaned at the way his tongue moved against hers, at the way his mouth invited her in; again and again and again, at the feel of his hands hot on her skin.  
  
And she wanted him; more of him. All of him. And she wanted him in a way she hadn't wanted a man for a long time.  
  
"Mmmm..." She breathed, her hips turning reflexively against him.  
  
"Oh God..." It slipped from his lips into her mouth and she smiled wide and pulled her lips from his to the crook of his neck. Her breath was hot against his skin, causing his body to arch up against her. The friction, the heat, the realization that it was Maddie above him, made him groan out into the room; all of his thoughts flying away from him. His reaction boosted her confidence and she began to move, sliding slowly down his amazing body; planting kisses on the column of his neck, on his t-shirt clad chest, and just as her hand slipped down between them, just as it tickled the bare skin above his boxers, his eyes snapped open. His hands pulled out from under her shirt and reached for her wrists—stalling her, drawing her attention.  
  
Though he loved every single thing about what was happening between them, though he had only allowed himself the tiniest fraction of wishful thought about what this might be like, it couldn't happen yet. There was still more to say, more to clear up before he went there; he needed her to stay with him for just a moment longer.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him from her spot over his stomach, her lips pink from their kisses, her smile wide from how great she was feeling. And he just needed a minute. He needed a minute—without her tongue in his mouth, without her moving over his lap, without her hand on the aching journey it was about to take—he needed a minute to gather his thoughts, before it was way past too late. His fingers were gentle on her wrists, his thumbs moving in small circles.  
  
"Madeline..." His chest was rising and falling below her as he took long, steady breaths. "I'm not sure you know what you're starting."  
  
"I assure you..." She inched down his body just a little bit further; holding his eyes as her lips twisted into a smug smile. "I know exactly what I'm starting..." And just as her head slipped beneath the blanket, he knew; he had mere seconds before he no longer had any control over his heart.  
  
"Stop." He groaned; mad even at himself as he said the word. And she stalled at his waist; her fingers barely lifting underneath his t-shirt. "Goddamn it," he muttered to himself, rubbing a hand over his face before he lifted the blanket and sat up; going in after her.  
  
"Stop?" It was dark and she was quiet and he knew that she was taking it in, letting it process, letting it dictate her next move, her next words. "Bishop..."  
  
"Maddie..." His voice wavered, strained against the emotions that were confusing even him. She still sat in his lap, her legs on either side of him, her breath held as she waited for him to let her in on what was happening. And then he did. "I've known him for thirty years."  
  
"Oh..." Her voice deflated; her smile fading.  
  
"He is my best friend..."  
  
"You're right," she nodded, tears springing to her eyes. It would always come down to this, to him, with Bishop. There was no avoiding it; not now, not ever. And it made her incredibly sad. "You're right. I'm sorry." And suddenly she wanted to leave, to flee from his lap, from his bed, from his room. Wanting to hide.  
  
"Stop!" His hands were fast as he reached for her; tugging her close and holding her tight to him. "Stop trying to get away from me. I'm quicker than you and I can see in the dark." She hated that he was making her laugh, even in this awkward moment. He settled her in his lap and her legs moved around him.  
  
"Bishop..." She felt shaky and unsure and so afraid that he was about to take this moment away from her; so afraid he was about to be noble and let her go.  
  
"We have to talk about him." He took a breath. "I know you said you don't think about him..."  
  
"I don't." Her affirmation was quick and strong and neither of them doubted she meant it.  
  
"I know," he allowed himself the smile that came with her words. "But we can't...Jesus...you can't go searching for answers in my pants until we talk about him."  
  
"But Bishop...what else is there to say? It's over. It's all over. It's been over for so long. I've been over him for so long...I don't even think of him anymore."  
  
"But Maddie," Bishop said with a lot more conviction than he felt; a lot more conviction than his pounding heart and scattered brain should have allowed at that point. "I  _do_  think about him. I still see him...all the time. And if we...if you and I do this...I'm effectively dumping him for you." He reached out to brush her hair back over her shoulder and turned wide eyes to hers. "Because this won't be Bishop fucking around with some random girl, you know that right? This will be Ian Bishop and Madeline Forrester. And if there is an Ian Bishop and Madeline Forrester, then there is no Harry and Bishop." And it wasn't the first time those words had hit him—though they hurt every single time.  
  
"Ian?" Maddie bit her lip as she tried not to giggle at the use of his real first name. It didn't work, and the giggle slipped out anyway and her body shook in his arms with her laughter.  
  
"Madeline..." He groaned, his lips twitching as he tried not to let her infectious laughter affect him. He was trying for the life of him to be serious.  
  
"Ian..." she drawled, emulating the way he had said her name.  
  
He moved his hands up to her face then, cupping her cheeks and pulling her face closer to his. "Can you please be serious for a minute?"  
  
Maddie grinned. "I'm not sure I've ever heard you utter those words..." She caught the look in his eyes though; even in the darkness under the blanket she saw the seriousness that had risen to the surface in place of the normal cockiness and humor that filled their dark depths. "Okay...sorry. I'm sorry, Bishop. I'm listening."  
  
He pulled the blanket from over their heads then, allowing him to be able to see her fully, even in the darkness of the early morning. "Good, because this is no joke, Doctor. I meant it last night when I said that you would take me down. My feelings for you..." He sucked in a breath. "The thing is Maddie..."  
  
"What's the thing, Bishop?" she asked softly, a small smile on her lips, a warm look in her eyes.  
  
"I'd choose you over him, Madeline. I tried to choose him, I've tried to choose him all this time and I just...I don't know if I can anymore." Maddie's heart beat wildly with his words and her breath caught. She understood instantly what he was saying. He loved Harry, he had for thirty years. But if he was going to choose her...that meant... "But you have to choose me too," Bishop continued. "Not just choose me now because I'm here and it's convenient and you're turned on..."  
  
"That's not why..." Her head shook back and forth.  
  
"This is serious." His arms tightened around her. "Be honest."   
  
Maddie rolled her eyes and sighed, but there was still a smile on her lips. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and let them rest there. "Hear me when I say this...Ian Bishop." His smile twitched at her use of his name. "I choose you because you make me happy. Seriously Bishop, do you know that no one else can give me what you give me? I mean that. No one. That's why I want you. That's why I'm here in your bed. And I understand what you'd be giving up..."  
  
"If he ever finds out..." Bishop's eyes went dark as he corrected. "When he finds out...it won't be pretty, Maddie." He knew that for certain. "He won't accept it lying down. He'll come unglued...he will try to convince you..."  
  
Maddie scoffed. "Convince me?! Of what? To go back to him? To go back to that life?" She laughed. "No. I'm so done with him, Bishop. Before this, before you. I was done. There's nothing he could say. He's not in my heart anymore. I'd never, ever choose him again. I won't give up my life for him again."  
  
Bishop's eyes searched her for a long minute, trying to sort out his crazy mind, his wild heart. It was long enough to leave Maddie worried; worried that he didn't believe her or that he decided it wasn't worth it to give up Harry for her. And in that moment Maddie realized that if he decided it wasn't worth it, it might just break her heart a little bit. She was putting it all out there for him. It was huge and scary and Maddie wanted it so badly.  
  
And he was torn; between betraying a brother and betraying his own heart and he just didn't even know how to make the right decision anymore. He had tried, for a very, very long time to do the right thing; to be noble and strong and...looking at her, Maddie— _his_  Maddie—in his lap and asking him to pick her... He just couldn't do it any longer.  
  
And then finally...finally...Bishop decided.  
  
Shutting out any thoughts of Harry and the end of them, he decided. In favor of Maddie, in favor of himself; in favor of his heart. He wanted it too much.  
  
And it was the most amazing moment of his entire life.  
  
So quickly that she didn't realize what was happening Bishop wrapped a strong arm around her and flipped her over, her back landing softly on the mattress. She barely had time to register it before Bishop's sweet mouth came crashing down on hers and his body pressed hers deeper into the mattress.  
  
Maddie smiled wide, her entire face warming as he moved over her, settling between her legs. He was giving in to her, he was choosing her over him and it made her heart soar. As her arms wrapped up over his shoulders, around his neck, every single miniscule thought of Harry drifted from the room.  
  
And it was just them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a mature chapter. Heads up.

 

His lips moved slowly over hers, committing the landscape of her mouth to his memory. He peeked up at her as he moved to kiss her jaw and he caught her watching him, caught the look in her eyes, the smirk on her face. With a warm, open mouthed kiss under her chin, he pulled back so that he could look down at her.

  
"Look at you," the corner of his pulled up. "You look..."  
  
"Giddy," she offered, her fingers running into his hair. "I feel giddy. Deliriously so." She tugged lightly on his brown locks. "Like I just won a prize." She knew it sounded nuts, that she sounded over the top, but it was true. The night before when he had cleared things up, her hopes had been lifted and this morning, just now when he allowed her into his bed, when he gave in to her—her hopes were answered.  
  
"Baby I'm only getting started," his eyebrows waggled. And there it was. The Bishop she knew and loved.  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed, her body stretching out underneath him. "Is it wrong that I've had fantasies about this?"  
  
"Nooooooo..." He drew out the word with a slow shake of his head; his smile tugging up at the mere thought of Maddie having fantasies that involved him. "It's not wrong." Her hips pushing up against him and his eyes flashed. "Easy love. We have all day."  
  
"All day?" She flashed innocent for just a moment, her body flushed at the realization that this was happening; that Bishop, her Bishop, would be lavishing his attention on her. All day.  
  
"Well..." he pushed closer to her as he slid a hand down her side, across her hip to the leg that was wrapped loosely around him. His hand tightened, tugging her leg tighter around his back, bringing him closer to her. Maddie gasped at the movement, at the pressure, and his grin pulled wide. "It is quite a prize, Doctor."  
  
"So I've heard," she breathed, the heat growing between them.  
  
"Oh?" He bit back a laugh, a sarcastic comment as his hand slid back up her side to her hip before his fingers danced underneath her t-shirt.  
  
"Your reputation precedes you." She loved the way his hands warmed her skin. She loved even more that they still had their banter even as they moved into this new territory.  
  
"I promise the reality is much better."  
  
"I believe that one hundred percent." She took a tuft of his hair between her fingers and studied it for a moment. "Your hair is amazingly soft."  
  
"My hair?" His face twisted.  
  
"I've wanted to put my hands in your hair for years. I can't believe I finally get to..." She ran her fingers through it and he relaxed into swagger. He had always felt at home with her and this new step was proving no different. Her finger traced a line from his ear, to his jaw, over his chin to his lips. "And your mouth..." She paused, taking a slow, deep breath and smiling up at him seductively.  
  
"Tell me you're not going to try to put your hand in there..." He kissed her fingertips.  
  
"Ha!" She laughed, her head rocking back into the mattress. "No." She shook her head. "But I have wanted to put your mouth on other places."  
  
"I'm listening..." His voice dropped. It was so easy; flirting with her, egging her on. Like it was meant to happen this way.  
  
"Mmmm..." She nodded. "Like...my mouth." She smiled as she pulled his mouth to hers, slipping her tongue inside with a new familiarity; showing him what she meant. And when she pulled back, he nodded; catching on to her line of thinking, ready and willing to follow her lead.  
  
"Of course. What about..." His face dipped down into her neck, pulling her earlobe between his lips, nipping lightly with his teeth.  
  
"Yes..." She breathed, pressing him closer to her. He suckled there, his tongue tickling her just so before he pulled away  
  
"And maybe..." He moved to her neck, his tongue licking up her throat to her chin; wrapping his lips around the soft, smooth skin there.  
  
"Oh..." She was surprised at the sensation.  
  
"I was also thinking..." His hand slid up her stomach, reaching the soft, warm mound of her breast and as he pulled it into his hand, she arched against his palm. And when his mouth opened up over her cloth covered nipple, the heat and the wetness made her gasp out into the room.  
  
"Bishop." She couldn't believe it was him touching her—that it was finally him touching her.  
  
"Mmmm..." He moaned against her, his tongue flicking lightly over the pert nipple that he drew to attention before he paid the same attention to the other.  
  
"Oh my..." She licked her lips as she watched him.  
  
"And of course..." He chuckled softly, spurred on by the ways her body was reacting to him, by the free-reign she was allowing him to have. He moved lower then, his hand reaching around his waist to her foot. Pulling her leg back around him, he leaned up just enough so that he could hold her foot in front of him. And her eyes watched as he pulled her big toe into his mouth.  
  
And she nearly came undone. The sensation, so new, so foreign, so fucking good drew all of her nerves to the mercy of Bishop and his glorious mouth.  
  
"Oh my God..." Her hands fisted the sheets below her and heat washed over her body. And she knew, with no hesitation, no ounce of doubt—Bishop was about to teach her things she hadn't known, take her places she hadn't been.  
  
Yes. She had absolutely won a prize. A prize that had moved from her big toe and was now running his tongue up her instep, tickling her yet making her shiver with pleasure at the same time. He stopped and smirked at her when he reached her heel. Kneeling in closer and sliding his hand up her calf, he pulled her leg back around his hip and leaned back over her.  
  
"Would you like to know what my fantasies regarding you have involved, Doctor Forrester?" He asked, a smug smile tilting his lips.  
  
"If you say 'playing doctor' I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Ha..." he laughed. "Well, there's that..." His laughter grew louder as she swatted at him playfully.  
  
"Maybe a romantic painting session?" She arched an eyebrow and he laughed even more, grabbing at her hands and capturing them. He pinned them above her head with one hand.  
  
"Actually, I've always had this rather crazy fascination with your...stomach." He placed his free hand on her lower belly. Her t-shirt had ridden up and exposed just enough for him to lay his hand flat there.  
  
Maddie sucked in a breath and her eyes flashed as he spread his fingers out, pushing her shirt higher on one side and dipping just under her boy shorts with the other. "Jesus...Bishop..." she almost panted. "When have you ever even seen my stomach?"  
  
His hand moved higher, pushing her shirt up until it was just under her breasts and her entire stomach was exposed to him. He released her hands, wanting her to be able to touch him while he was touching her. Then he moved down her body until his lips were hovering above the sensitive flesh right below her belly button. "I've seen you in a swimsuit, Maddie," he murmured, his breathe blowing against her tummy, raising goosebumps along her skin. "Your skin here just always looked so soft, so smooth, something I'd enjoy running my hands and mouth over again and again."  
  
"Ohhh..." she moaned at the sensation. "You weren't supposed to be looking."  
  
Bishop snorted. "Well, that would take the discipline of a fucking saint...which, Madeline..." He trailed off and dipped his tongue into her navel, grinning as she twisted under him and her hands came up to twist into his hair, holding him to her. "We all know I am not."  
  
"Thank God for that," Maddie breathed as he kissed and licked his way over her stomach. When his tongue dipped below the top of her boy shorts she arched her hips toward him, wanting more and wanting it now. "Please...Bishop..."  
  
And then he sat up, pulling completely from her, leaving her panting and completely turned on without him to hold on to. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. Her mouth dropped as he casually moved from the bed.  
  
"Wait. What...Bishop...what the..."  
  
"I'm hungry," he said with a huge grin, looking down at her.  
  
Maddie lifted her brows and smirked. "I can solve that."  
  
Bishop's lips twisted. "You have a dirty mouth."  
  
"And I can definitely prove that." She met him match for match.  
  
He threw his head back in laughter. He was going to love this new relationship with Maddie more than he had ever dreamed he would. Reaching forward, he grabbed her hand; pulling her up and off the mattress. "Come on, love. Let's go make breakfast." He pushed her in front of him and through the doorway of his room. Maddie scoffed and halted in the hallway, blocking their progress.  
  
"Bishop," she scanned him over. "What...How can you just do that to me and make me..." She drew in a shaky breath. "And then just get up and say you want breakfast like you are completely unaffected?"  
  
With a shake of his head and a light chuckle, he took the hand he still had possession of and, holding her eyes, he placed it right on top of the bulge in his boxers; wrapping her fingers around it. "I am not unaffected. But this is a new kind of foreplay, love. The kind where were eat and get our strength up so that you don't tire out on me when I try my best to make you moan my name in every room in this house."  
  
Maddie couldn't help the heat that pooled between her thighs and the flush that crawled up her cheeks. "That's a lot of rooms."  
  
"Which is exactly why we need breakfast." He pulled her hand away from him then and turned her back around, keeping his hands on her shoulders as he led them to the kitchen.  
  
Maddie could do nothing but shake her head and laugh as she went. If it had been anyone else, she might accuse him of stalling but for some reason, when the words came from Bishop's mouth, they seemed to make sense. When they reached the kitchen he released her and went straight for the pantry.  
  
"I'll get the bread," he called as he opened the door. "You get the eggs and bacon, they're in the fridge."  
  
Though she was frustrated, her base level sexual desires having just been put on hold for food, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she went to the refrigerator in search of the breakfast staples he had requested. She made quick work of the eggs, but her eyes simply weren't finding the bacon. She sat the eggs on the counter next to her and leaned to look in one of the drawers towards the bottom.  
  
"You think I don't know what you're doing?" His voice called out from behind her. She stood tall and turned towards him.  
  
"I'm looking for bacon," she scowled playfully; catching his eyes on her ass. "You remember, the breakfast food you left a ready and willing woman in your bed for?"  
  
"Ah," he caught her edge and tossed the bread to the side, joining her at the refrigerator. "I see." His hand moved to her waist as he leaned around behind her; his body pressing against hers, his cheek grazing her shoulder as he reached inside the refrigerator to retrieve the elusive item.  
  
"You found it," she bit at her bottom lip as he stood up, shutting the door but not moving from his spot—so close she could feel the heat from his body.  
  
"I have good eyes," he smiled down at her, his hand squeezing her waist.  
  
"I've always thought so," she looked up at him, her eyes scanning over him appreciatively.  
  
"So tell me Madeline..." He leaned closer, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm?" She felt her breath suck in and tried to control herself; this was getting out of hand.  
  
"How exactly do you like it?"  
  
"Sorry?" She turned on him then, spinning to look at him, her hair brushing his face as she moved.  
  
"Your bacon," he held up the package, able to control his smile, but unable to stop the smirk in his eyes. "How do you like it? Crispy or chewy?"  
  
She caught the sarcasm, the tease, and smacked his arm. "I hate you."  
  
"Crispy it is," he laughed as she walked away from him, pulling the eggs from the counter and beginning her search for a bowl. Bishop reached up into a cupboard and handed her what she was looking for, opening the door to the spice shelf without a word.  
  
And they went to work. Maddie was surprised and pleased to see that Bishop actually knew his way around a kitchen. He moved around with ease, as though he had been there before, had cooked there before. And the concentration that moved across his forehead, the way he focused on what he was doing—it only signaled well for her for later.  
  
And though she had initially been confused, even a little resistant when Bishop had pulled from bed and into the kitchen, she was actually thankful that he had. Because even though they had effectively erased their friendship for something more, the heart of who they were was still there. They still had the rhythm, the back and forth. They still felt at ease with each other. In a moment that could have been brewing with awkwardness, there was none. And that made what was coming so much better.  
  
And she was actually hungry. They ate as they cooked. They munched on toast as he finished the eggs. And when the eggs were done, instead of putting them onto plates, Bishop reached for two forks, handing one to her and stabbing his own into the pan. Maddie lifted her eyebrows at the practice and laughed when he mocked her and took another bite. With a shake of her head, she joined in; pulling a forkful of eggs into her mouth.  
  
"Wow..." Her hand covered her mouth as she looked to him; impressed. "You can cook."  
  
"I know," he nodded. "Eat up love," he winked. "You're going to need your energy."  
  
"You seem so sure of yourself," she swallowed and watched as he shut off the burners, happy with the state of the bacon.  
  
"I am," he shrugged, lifting the crispy pieces from the pan onto a plate on the counter. "Here..." He held out a piece to her, which she took and bit into; moaning her appreciation. After finishing his own, he chuckled at her approving expression and moved to the fridge again, taking another piece with him as he searched. "Would you rather I not be?" He called out to her; pulling out orange juice and bottle of champagne.  
  
"Sorry?" Maddie smiled, eating her second piece of bacon—completely forgetting where the conversation had been. Bishop watched her thoughtfully as he poured two glasses of champagne, adding a dash of orange juice before he moved back to her side.  
  
"You said..." He offered her a glass. "You said I seemed sure of myself."  
  
"Ah yes," she nodded, taking a sip of the drink as she leaned back against the counter; not even questioning the fact that they were drinking so early in the morning.  
  
"And I'm asking..." Bishop took a few gulps of his drink before he sat it aside. "Would you rather I not be?" Maddie detected the change in his voice, she noticed the shift in his stance as he wiped a napkin across his lips and focused his attention solely on her.  
  
"No," she shook her head. With a deep breath, she moved her glass to the counter next to his, her hand resting next to his on the cold stone. There was a pause, a moment when his eyes swept over her that made her whole body stand on alert in anticipation. Her fingers reached out to his white t-shirt, running a long line from his sternum to his stomach. "Your...certainty...is charming." Her smile was smug as she tilted her head to look up at him.  
  
"Well, I don't know about charming," he chuckled and took a step towards her; ready to move things forward. "But it is what makes me know for sure that when I do this..." His hand reached out to one side of her neck as his head dipped down into the soft crevice of the other side; holding her still as his warm, wet tongue lapped against her. And she sighed heavily. "It makes you do that," he groaned into her neck.  
  
"Oh..." She groaned in return. Finally. He was touching her again. Her hand lifted from the counter, wrapping around his forearm.  
  
"It's how I know that this..." He stood tall, angling her face up to his. "And this..." His eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved against hers, bypassing the soft, sweet requests to entry and, instead pushing his tongue between her lips; bringing the moan he had expected. "There we go..." He grinned against her mouth, loving the feel of her fingers pressing tighter into the flesh of his arm.  
  
"Bishop..." She whispered, hating the tease and loving the tease, and needing so much more from him. Hadn't they teased each other enough? Wasn't it time to just give in? But Bishop wouldn't be swayed. He kissed at her jaw as his other hand moved to her hip, running up her side before his fingers fanned out over her breast, circling around it until he was holding her in his palm; his thumb circling her nipple in a slow, torturous pattern.  
  
"I am absolutely certain that this..." He leaned to kiss her hungry mouth, his thumb and forefinger teasing a pinch at her nipple. "You and me, Maddie. I'm certain this is going to be amazing."  
  
"It is," she nodded, arching against his hand. "It will be," she breathed, summoning the will to pull his hand from her neck. "If I could ever convince you to move past second base."  
  
"Ha!" he chuckled, biting at his bottom lip as he shook his head at her. "You think you're ready for me to move past second base?" His hand dropped from her breast and moved back to her hip, sliding up under her shirt with ease.  
  
"I think..." She turned in his arms, reaching for her glass of champagne, needing a moment to gather her wits and her courage. "I think that maybe..." Her hand wrapped around his wrist, pulled his hand from her hip and without turning back to him, she handed him his first genuine surprise since she had crawled into his bed that morning. With a grin he couldn't see, she slid his hand down to that warm juncture between her thighs. "I think you should find out just how ready...for you...I am."  
  
Bishop sucked in a sharp breath as Maddie pressed his hand against her covered sex. He could feel her heat and moisture through her tiny sleep shorts and her panties and it almost undid him. "Maddie..." he groaned as he pressed his hand against her, pushing her back into the saddle of his hips and giving her more of the sweet pressure she craved against her center. And just like that, they ebbed back to this new place they were headed.  
  
Maddie leaned her head back against his strong shoulder and turned her eyes up to him. She moved a hand up to his neck, sliding her hand into the soft hair at his nape and pulling his lips closer to hers. Her eyes were dark and heavy with passion and want...want for him. That knowledge, the fact that he had done this to her—to Maddie, surged Bishop's own lust to new heights.  
  
"Bishop...touch me...please..." Maddie whispered just before she pulled his lips down to hers, just before she slid her tongue in along his, just before Bishop slid one hand up from her hip and under her shirt and captured a breast in his warm hand and moved his other hand up and then down inside her shorts and under her little lacy panties.  
  
"Ohh..." she groaned into his lips as his fingers slid down her folds, as he pulled a hard nipple in between his fingers.  
  
And when he dipped down into her wetness it was Bishop's turn to groan. And he did, loudly and completely unashamed at the effect the feeling of her, so incredibly slick and swollen, did to him. He pulled his lips away from hers and opened his eyes, looking down at her beautiful, flushed face.  
  
Maddie's eyes slowly opened and she blinked several times. "Come back..." she whispered invitingly, trying to pull his lips back to hers.  
  
He shook his head slowly and his lips curved up at the sides. His fingers were steady against her, just slowly stroking her sensitive flesh, discovering her, getting to know her. "I want to watch your face while I do this, Doctor."  
  
"Oh my god..." Maddie moaned as his fingers picked up speed against her, finding her spot, the bundle of nerves sitting swollen and at attention atop what was fast becoming the center of her world. His thumb moved over it in steady circles while his fingers dipped back down to slip just inside of her. Her head fell back against his shoulder as he worked his hand against her, watching her reactions to the way he was moving against her.  
  
"Madeline..." he whispered, calling her attention. "Maddie...baby..."  
  
Her eyebrows raised in question, but her eyes remained closed; too caught up in what he was doing to her, how he was making her feel.  
  
"Are you close, Maddie?" he asked softly.  
  
As if he didn't already know.  
  
"Mhhmmm..." she moaned. Her bottom lip pulled between her teeth then and he felt her start to tense. Her hand tightened in his hair and her other hand reach back, grabbing his hip.  
  
And then he pulled away from her.  
  
His hands pulled out of her clothes and away from her body and Maddie's eyes flew open in shock.  
  
She whirled on him. "Bishop! What...I...just..." she spun around, sputtering, as he tried in vain not to grin like an idiot. Maddie pushed at his chest. "I swear to God..."  
  
But before she could even get too worked up Bishop snatched her into his arms, pulling her tight against his chest. He turned them both around and backed her up against the huge white, marble covered island in the middle of the kitchen. His hands gripped at her waist and he lifted her, setting her firmly on the edge of it.  
  
Maddie's eyes were wide, scattered; having been on the brink of orgasm only moments before and then being maneuvered around and lifted into a completely different position had left her wits momentarily gone. Then his hands were back; strong at her waist, pushing her shirt higher and higher until she raised her arms and he pulled it over her head, flinging it across the room without another thought. His hands were at her hips then, tugging on her shorts until she was forced to lean back and lift her hips so he could pull them off, taking her panties with them.  
  
And then she was naked. Just like that. With all of the teasing and the buildup he'd been delivering over the course of the morning, it had only taken him about ten seconds to finally get her undressed.  
  
As he tossed her shorts and panties to the side his eyes moved over her slowly, taking her in. When his eyes finally moved up, meeting hers, he grinned at the look on her face.  
  
"What?" he asked, moving in and placing his hands on the counter top on both sides of her hips.  
  
"You were checking me out."  
  
"Am I not allowed? I do recall that it was you who crawled into my bed, you who leaned in to kiss me and not less than five minutes ago, it was you who took my hand and put it..."  
  
"Bishop..." She cut him off.  
  
He smirked. "Yes?"  
  
"Do I need to do it again? Or can you be a big boy and figure out where you need to be right now?"  
  
"Ohhhh...I see how it is," he drawled, laughter pushing from his lungs. "I think I got this, Maddie." He leaned over and captured her lips with his, his tongue pushing into her mouth for a few brief, groan inducing moments before he left her lips, moving down over her jaw, licking down her neck, and kissing across her chest. He stopped to pay attention to her nipples, working them each with his lips, teeth, and tongue until she was writhing under him; her hands gripping at his arms, his shoulders, working their way through his hair.  
And then he moved farther still, nipping his way down her stomach, sending shockwaves through her system until finally his lips were hovering over her sex...so close, but much too far for Maddie's liking. His eyes rose to meet hers, full of fire, right before he leaned in and slipped his tongue out, running it lightly along the seam of her.  
  
"Yes." The word tumbled out of her mouth as her body wavered under his mouth. One hand slapped against the marbled counter in an attempt to hold her body up while the other twisted into his hair—hell bent on holding him there.  
  
Not that he was planning on moving. Her reactions, the pulling of his hair, the tightening of her thighs, it only served to encourage him—to inflate his already wild ego. He nuzzled closer to her, his nose nudging her in the most intimate of places as he kissed her; gently and fully in a place he hadn't even allowed himself to dream of until that very morning.  
  
His hands slid underneath her thighs, around the flushed skin that was there. His fingers wrapped over the tops of them and he tugged her, gentle but firm, closer to the edge of the counter, closer to his mouth; his lips pulling that swollen ball of nerves into his warm, wet mouth, making her moan in appreciation.  
  
His tongue, teasing at her entrance, caused her to rock her hips towards him. She wanted him so much she could barely stand it. And he had teased her so much, warming her up and letting her cool, bringing her close and then letting her go...he had worked her into such a frenzy, made her want him so desperately, that when he finally let his tongue press into that sweet, warm space that was his only focus, her whole body shuddered underneath him.  
  
Her elbows gave way and she laid down, flat on the cold marble and Bishop followed. His mouth never leaving her, his tongue stroking steadily, he stood up just enough so that he was leaning over her and his hand reached up her body. Flattening out over her stomach, it slid up her body a trail of heat that stopped at her chest. Looking up at her, he felt the bulge in his pants tighten and the breath in his lungs catch.  
  
She looked amazing. Her entire body had flushed pink, her eyes were heavy and hooded and her chest was rising and falling with the pants that came from her lungs and...it was all for him. The way her hips arched off the counter, the tiny little gasp that came as a burst at the end of her breaths.  
  
And she was smiling. Bishop's chest clenched; his heart warming and there was this deep, heavy urge inside of him and even though he knew it wasn't fair, he knew she would think that he was still messing with her, he couldn't help it. He lifted his mouth from her and moved, his hand sliding up her body to her neck and pulling her from the counter. Her eyes flew open, her mouth poised for protest but the look in his eyes pushed all words from her throat and his mouth was on hers.  
  
Maddie gasped at the contact, at the overwhelming way Bishop pulled her to him; wrapping his arms almost completely around her and holding her tight. His tongue slipped into her mouth, the way it had slipped into her below and she could taste herself there, on him, and it was heady and sweet and she couldn't get close enough to him.  
  
He didn't know what he was trying to communicate to her; a deep, undying lust? A burning, fevered sort of love? He had no idea. All he knew was that, in that moment, he had to have her against him, he had to haveher. His hands moved to her hair as she kissed him back, as her arms circled around his neck.  
  
"Bishop..." She breathed in those brief seconds when his lips left hers.  
  
"I'm sorry," he shook his head, kissing her lips, her jaw, her chin. "I couldn't help it. I..." He had no idea what had come over him, he only knew that he had to kiss her.  
  
"S'okay," Maddie grinned, holding his head to hers; pressing their foreheads together.  
  
"It's not," he laughed; at himself, at the situation, at the crazy way his heart was beating in his chest. His hand slid down her side, tickling the side of her breast before it slipped between them, finding the warm slickness he had left behind and his fingers slid into place; effortlessly, thoughtlessly.  
  
"Ah..." She felt relief, she felt excitement; she felt like she was going to die if he didn't let her have the release he had been teasing her with all morning. His eyes met and locked with hers and with one arm wrapped securely around her, he slipped a finger inside of her and she gasped, his thumb moving to circle that ball of nerves at her core.  
  
"Forgive me?" He tried to keep the smug smile from his face but the way her lips parted, the way her eyes rolled back, he simply couldn't help it. Her hands moved to his shoulders for stability, for leverage as she rocked against his hand.  
  
"Bishop..." She moaned.  
  
"Please?" He smiled, his face dipping to her neck, sucking lightly as he slipped another finger inside of her.  
  
"Oh God..." Her head fell forward against his shoulder. "Bishop..."  
  
"You're so fucking sexy, Madeline," he groaned against her ear; his fingers working steadily. "You feel so amazing..." He whispered, his hand clutching at her curves as he held her to him. "And you taste..." He licked up the side of her neck, bring her face back to his, his mouth to hers and pulling her in.  
  
And then he felt it. Her breathing went jagged and she let out this sound into his mouth that made him smile, made him think she was the single most adorable thing on the face of the planet and...  
  
"Please," she begged, her eyes pulling open and finding his. "Please don't stop." He caught her words, her gaze and he nodded. He couldn't mess with her now, she was too close. "Bishop..." She sucked in her breath.  
  
"Come on baby," he grinned, encouraging her with a nod and, finally, with a third finger; sliding inside of her without ever losing pace or determination. "Come on Maddie...let me see what it looks like when you..."  
  
"Oh God!" She gasped and then, with a fistful of his hair in her hand, she was coming undone. Bishop held her tightly to him, his fingers never letting up and his heart swelling in his chest as this woman, this woman who wanted him, this woman he had helped hold together—came apart in his arms.  
  
"Madeline..." he breathed when she finally came down, when her body stopped shaking, when her breathing became even again. He wrapped two strong arms around her and pulled her tight against him. "That was..."  
  
"Amazing..." she finished. "That was amazing...wonderful...fantastic...mind-altering..." she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck, inhaling his scent as she kissed her way up towards his ear. "Bishop..."  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"What room is next?"  
  
Bishop threw back his head in laughter. "Greedy girl."  
  
Maddie giggled as she kissed her way across his jaw towards his lips. "I can't help it, Bishop. You do that to a girl."  
  
He grinned as her lips reached his. "I told you." Then he was covering her shout of laughter with his mouth. Then he was kissing her, loving her with his amazing mouth, tenderly and lovingly.  
  
And Maddie found that she couldn't get close enough to him in that moment. She wanted to feel his skin against hers; all of his skin. She wanted all of him. Everything he could give her...she wanted it. Now. "Bishop," she whispered against his lips. "Take me to bed."  
  
His breath sucked in as he pulled back and looked at her. He hadn't dared to really think of actually making love to her yet. He had lived this morning moment for moment. But this moment, this was the big one. This was where he stepped over the line he'd been flirting with all morning—even longer if he really thought about it.  
  
Effectively, this moment ended one era of his life and began another.  
  
"Bed?" he asked playfully. "Are you sure? There are plenty of rooms here. The living room, like...three bathrooms, the bar..."  
  
"Bishop."  
  
He smiled softly. "Maddie."  
  
"Take me to bed. Prove to me that all that nonsense you've been spouting at me for all these years about how amazing you are is true..."  
  
"Nonsense?" He asked incredulously. "Nonsense? Really, Madeline? I cannot...that's it..."  
Maddie squealed as Bishop hauled her into his arms and walked swiftly from the kitchen.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him with pure happiness radiating from her eyes. He couldn't help but grin back down at her as he walked her down the hallway.  
  
"I'm about to show you some nonsense, woman," he growled down at her.  
  
She giggled as they moved through the doorway to his room. He carried her right over and dropped her on the bed with an "umph." Her peal of laughter warmed his heart and his lips twitched as she scrambled to her knees in front of him.  
  
"How in the world am I naked and you aren't, Bishop?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at him before she scooted closer and gathered the hem of his t-shirt in her hands. He smirked as she tugged, lifting his arms as she pushed the shirt further up. He took over once it was out of her reach and pulled his shirt all the way off, throwing it without ceremony to the floor.  
  
Maddie had to sit back and take him in for a moment. The broad, strong shoulders, the muscular chest, the well-defined abs that tapered into that sexy "V" that pointed straight into the boxers he was wearing; the boxers that were still definitely tented at the front. She scooted even closer to him and pressed her hands to his stomach, her fingers fluttering over the hot skin there. Her eyes flashed up to his as she settled there. "Bishop?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
His hands came up to her arms, wrapping around her biceps and pulling her closer. "Yes, Madeline?" his voice was husky, low.  
  
"You know when I said there were several things I'd always imagined you putting your mouth on?"  
  
His chest rumbled with quiet laughter. "I do recall that, yes."  
  
She leaned into him then, her hands sliding from his stomach down to his hips, her fingers teasing below the waistband of his boxers. "Well..." she murmured, her lips curving into a smile as she pushed at the material, sliding his boxers down slowly over his hips. "There is one thing I've wanted to put my mouth on..."  
  
"Oh Jesus Christ..." Bishop groaned, her words sending what little blood he had left in his head straight down to his already strained erection.  
  
Then she tugged harder on his boxers, pulling them down over his thighs and freeing him from their confines. "Goodness Bishop, no wonder you're such a cocky fucker..." she said in a low, throaty voice. Then she moved in, wrapping a hot hand around him and placing two firm, slow strokes up and down his length.  
  
"Madeline..." His voice came out as part laugh, part groan. His hands came up and fisted in her hair. He could hardly believe her hands were on him, touching him, stroking him.  
  
"Can I put my mouth on you, Bishop?" It was the way she asked that nearly undid him, the way it was sweet and sexy and sassy and adorable at the same time.  
  
He groaned and pulled her tight against him. "No..."  
  
"No?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"No, Madeline." He shuddered as she stroked him again, several times in quick succession. "I want to make love to you and if you do that..."  
  
"You want to make love to me?" Her hand slowed and she smiled up at him. "Bishop, did you just..."  
  
"Come on," he tried to play it off, smiling down at her as he moved forward; pulling her hand from him and guiding her back away from him. "There are many, many things I want to do to you..."  
  
"Oh..." She wiggled her eyebrows; scooting back just a bit.  
  
"Many things," he nodded as he joined her on the bed; moving onto his knees. "And I hope that this isn't just a one-time thing..."  
  
"Well so far it's been a no time thing," she found that being with him, naked with him, it brought out her inner sass in a way she wasn't quite used to.  
  
"We are about to correct that, I promise," he assured her; his hand moving to her hip as they both moved towards the center of the bed.  
  
"Bishop," her hands slid up his chest. "Did you..."  
  
"Yes," he cut her off, his hand stalling her. "I did. Maddie. You know just as well as I do. Someday, we are going to have crazy, wild sex."  
  
"We are?" She grinned wide at the someday.  
  
"Mmm..." He nodded, tugging her hips to his. "And I have every intention to, one day, fuck you absolutely senseless."  
  
"Oh..." Everything inside of her stirred, his proximity warming her entire body.  
  
"But today," his hand slid around her to the small of her back and with the tiniest bit of nervousness, he took a breath. "Right now..."  
  
"Yes?" She bit her lip and he chuckled; his head shaking slowly and instead of saying the words, instead of moving to a discussion, he went for silence. His hands lifted from her body and moved to her cheeks. Cupping her face between them, his eyes loved over her features and in a movement that was so sweet and innocent, he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Once. Twice. And on the third time, his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened slightly over hers and Maddie's breath slipped from her lungs in a rush. She suddenly felt light and airy and all of those amazing things that Bishop had always made her feel.  
  
It was stunning; to be in this place of vulnerability with this man who had seen her at her most vulnerable, her most devastated, her loneliest. And now he was here, claiming her curves with his hands, taking over her mouth with his tongue, marking her heart with the way he held her, the way he kissed her; the way he was loving her.  
  
He pressed his hand gently but firmly against the small of her back, moving her even closer, bringing them in complete contact; chest, bellies, and hips all touching. She moaned lightly as he shifted, pressing a leg between hers and then moving her backwards towards the mattress. He held her lips as they went and he was soft, gentle, as he moved her, guiding her down, moving her legs out for her as he laid her out underneath of him before kneeling between her thighs. His hands were firm but loving as they moved over her, caressing her heated skin.  
  
Maddie could feel him struggling, wanting to move forward but not wanting to push her. She pulled her mouth from his "Bishop..." she called softly, opening her eyes to him and finding him already watching her. She smiled up at him, invitingly, sweetly; bringing her hands to his face. "Come on, Bishop...make love to me..."  
  
Bishop grinned as he sucked in a breath at her words. He reached up and pulled a lock of her hair in his fingers, wrapping it around, loving the silky feel of it against his skin. "I love it when you tell me what to do..."  
  
"I love it when you actually listen..."  
  
His soft laughter came out in a breath and he nodded, conceding that she was right. He moved from her, just enough to pull protection from his nightstand and then he was back, handing the packet off to her. "Would you mind?"  
  
Maddie's lips curved and she nodded slowly, almost itching to get her hands back on him. He sat back on his heels and Maddie followed, sitting up and tearing the packet as she stared up at him. Then with calm she certainly didn't feel she rolled it down over him, offering a few slow, hard strokes when she had finished.  
  
"Maddie..." he groaned, pulling her hand from him and pushing her back down. He leaned down over her and balancing himself on one hand he moved the other hand to her hip, positioning her for him. His eyes flashed down to her as he pressed the tip of himself at her center, groaning as her wet heat beckoned him forward.  
  
"Yes, Bishop," she whispered as she ran her hands up his strong arms, over his shoulders and into his hair, pulling his mouth down to hers.  
  
And just as their mouths fused together, just as his tongue slid along hers, Bishop pressed forward; slowly but very purposefully burying himself so deep within Maddie that it made them both want to gasp for air.  
  
"Good God, Madeline...you feel..." he murmured has he adjusted himself in her arms, moving hands under her shoulder and leaning down, holding her as close to him as possible. She immediately moved to wrap her legs around his waist and she moaned as the action caused him to sink deeper inside of her.  
  
Then, just as Maddie thought she could handle it, right as she felt she had accustomed herself to the feeling of him so large and so deep within her, Bishop pulled back and slowly thrust back in.  
  
"Ah..." Her breath, forced from her lungs by his movement was followed by the lightest, slightly shaky laugh from her lips. The feeling was...indescribable. He pulled back again and moved back inside of her a few, slow strokes as he stretched her, as their bodies molded to the other. She loved how he filled her; how he pushed into the very core of her. And he fit—so well. It was true outside of bed and now, it was true inside.  
  
His hand slid down her thigh to her knee, hitching it higher over his hip, pulling her wider and changing the angle just so. Maddie's back arched up off the bed when he filled her, her fingers pressing into the muscle of his back where she could feel him tense, where she could feel the beginnings of a shudder.  
  
"Amazing..." He breathed, moving in and out of her again. "You feel amazing."  
  
"I..." She tried to speak but the way he was moving inside of her; so devastatingly slow as he pulled out and then so mind-numbingly deep when he returned—she barely had the wherewithal to feel what she was feeling, let alone articulate it. "You..."  
  
Bishop smiled at her inability to finish her sentence; not in a cocky, smarmy way but...his heart was so warm in his chest, so thrilled that it was her in his arms. Maddie was in his bed, was wrapped around him. Maddie, this amazingly brilliant, funny, beautiful, stunning woman—who was opening herself up and letting him inside of her—in more ways than one. The sensation he was feeling was so new and foreign.  
  
Not the sex. Not the steady in and out, not the way her nails dug into him and certainly not the way her body responded to what he was doing to her. That wasn't new.  
  
But the way he felt; the tug in his stomach, the tightening of his throat, this unexplainable urge he felt to cry—that was completely unexpected. That was completely new. He pulled inside of himself for a moment, remembering how long it had been since he had done this—remembering the reason for that time; the reason now wrapped around him.  
  
"Bishop," her voice called to him in a whisper, with a smile, and he felt her hand soft on his cheek. And his focus returned, his eyes locking with hers. "You look far away..." She wanted him closer; her feet pushed down into his hips, drawing him further into her. He groaned and chuckled and she wrapped her legs completely around him.  
  
"No," he shook his head, turning his face in her hand to kiss her palm. "No." He grinned and leaned in; a hand sliding down around her body and hugging her to him. "I'm right here." And as his body stretched out over hers, he held under her shoulders with one hand, and found home under her ass with the other. And he held her tighter.  
  
The friction changed between them; he was buried so deep inside of her and with every in and out, he was pushing against her sensitive, engorged center. His chest pressed against hers, his heart pounding wildly inside. His nose nudged hers as he lowered his lips to kiss her and Maddie's mouth opened up under his—just as she was opening up under him.  
  
Her heart felt so full in that moment. He was being so gentle, so thorough, so sweet with her—just as he had been all of this time since he had opened his home to her that night; since he had taken her in. Maddie opened her eyes as his tongue slid into her mouth and, as though he could feel it, he opened his and the emotion there almost took her breath away. The kiss deepened but his eyes remained on hers and everything inside of her tugged at once; her heart, her sex—everything.  
  
And she felt tears spring to her eyes; hot and wet and completely unexpected. It was so confusing, the joy and excitement that was flooding her body with every push from this beautiful man above her—along with these new, all-encompassing emotions that were bursting from deep within.  
  
Bishop was too close to miss it, she was too close to hide. And when he saw the tears, instead of pulling out, instead of sitting up, instead of asking her if she was okay, he simply smiled; soft and sweet. His hand pulled out from underneath her back, sliding along her shoulders, up her neck. His thumb swiped softly at a tear on her cheek before his fingers pushed her hair from her face; a kind, intimate move that only made her more teary. He leaned to kiss her; never once letting up his steady back and forth, his delicious in and out. And he understood. There was a lot of emotion in this bed, in this room. There was a lot of feeling between them and, just like he, she really didn't know where to put it all. So they rode it out; together.  
  
"Madeline..." he whispered against her lips, his eyes searching hers, all of the intense and deep emotions he held for her rising to the surface. He'd put it all away for too long, tried to deny it for too long.  
  
"Bishop...I don't..." Maddie murmured, her voice hoarse with unshed tears as she struggled with what was happening within her, between them.  
  
"I love you..." His voice was clear and proud but flooded with emotion. "I am so deeply in love with you."  
  
Maddie felt her chest swell and her vision was blurred by her tears. "Bishop...I..."  
  
And then he was kissing her, his mouth and tongue pushing her words away. He didn't want her to respond, he didn't want her to feel pressure to say the words. It wasn't about that. He just wanted her to feel them from him. He wanted her to feel everything he had to give to her.  
  
And as her mouth invited him in, her tongue dancing with his, she was ready to take it all from him; every emotion that came with this, every tug at her heart and her body and her mind. She was consumed with him; inside and out.  
  
And he loved her. After all he had seen, after all he had saved. The intensity flooded her from head to toe and she gasped into his mouth; her tears pressing through her eyelids, her hips arching up to him. He loved her.  
  
What she would come to learn about Bishop fairly quickly is that it wasn't just his amazing body and undeniable skills that would bring her to the edge so quickly and easily whenever they were together. It was the way he would talk to her, the way he would communicate with her every step of the way.  
  
Sometimes it would be fun and light and he would make her laugh and laugh until suddenly she wasn't laughing anymore as she came apart in his arms.  
  
Sometimes he would be teasing and devilish and he would make her wait and wait while he told her all of the things he wanted to do to her.  
  
And sometimes...sometimes it was like it was now, passionate and soul-altering. Those times, just like this time, he would tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, how good she felt, and he would back it up with the way his mouth clung to hers as if he could give her everything within himself by letting it flow through his tongue and onto hers. He would run his hands over every inch of her skin as if were a precious treasure map that he was trying to commit to memory. He would press on steadily, in and out of her, while he did those things, completely overwhelming her senses until the only thing that mattered was him and the pinnacle he was pushing her too.  
  
Just like he was doing to her now.  
  
"Madeline...you are so sexy...so sweet..." Bishop groaned against her lips, pushing the words out of his mouth and into hers between the deep thrusts he was making into her body. "I love the way you feel wrapped around me..."  
  
Maddie's nails dug into his back, and she moaned as she felt the build begin deep inside of her belly, spreading outward and down into her center, pulsing and racing just like her heart was for him.  
  
"Bishop!" she gasped when he pressed as deep as he could possibly go, his hips continuing their delicious tilt against hers, maintaining the pressure against her. "Bishop...please...do not stop," she cried out, her eyes locking with his.  
  
"I'm never going to stop, Maddie. Ever," he responded in a low voice.  
  
And even in her haze, even though she was about to tip over the edge, she understood that he wasn't talking about sex. He was talking about loving her.  
  
And it sent her soaring, free falling over the edge, clutching tightly to him as she came completely undone around him. Her body clenched his so fiercely that Bishop had no hope of holding out against it.  
  
With a groan, he sat up and back against his heels, pulling a barely recovering Maddie with him. He wrapped an arm around her hips to hold her steady and reached the other hand into her thick hair, pulling her forehead to his. His heart thumped as her arms moved up around his shoulder, as she smiled at him; so happy, so content.  
  
Then, because he was just done holding anything back, he held her just like that and pushed up into her once...  
  
"Maddie...I'm going..."  
  
"Yes..." She panted against his skin.  
  
Twice...  
  
He groaned, his fingers digging into her hip.  
  
"Yes, Bishop...come for me..."  
  
A third time...  
  
He pulled her lips to his and his release came; the feeling of it hitting him in every inch of his body. He moaned with it over and over again as he pulsed within her, completely and utterly draining him. His lips kissed hers; over and over and then, with the shuddering end of him, his forehead dropped to her shoulder. While his arms slid around her waist, wrapping her completely up in him, he pressed his eyes closed and clung to the moment. This moment where Maddie was wrapped around him; her arms tight on his neck, her fingers stuffed into his hair; her warm, slick center still holding onto him. This moment when all that was left in his entire world was her skin next to his, her legs tangled around him, her breathing in synch with his. He just wanted to cling to this moment for as long as he could; this moment when all of his emotions were seeping to the surface.  
  
"Bishop..." Maddie whispered; her voice strangled as she ran soft kisses against the skin of his temple. "Ian...Bishop..." She drew out his name, her lips curling up in a smile.  
  
"Shhh..." He whispered against the sensitive skin of her chest; his hot breath causing her to move, to arch in his lap—the friction igniting a moan from the both of them. He kissed her shoulder, his hands smoothing over her back. He needed another minute and she knew. So she calmed, she quieted, and she waited for him. Eventually he came around, lifting his face so that he could look at her and he could see all of the emotions he felt mirrored in her eyes and suddenly he couldn't get close enough to her. Pulling her tighter to him, his hands moved over her body, up her neck, gathering her face in his palms and bringing her lips to his.  
  
Kissing her would never, ever lose its impact. For as much as she had been the one seeking him in the beginning, for as much as she had sought his lips, he was seeking hers. His mouth moved over hers sweetly, softly, cataloging the feel, the taste, the way her lips curved against his and when he finally felt satisfied, when he felt that maybe he had been able to convey a fraction of what he was feeling, he pulled back and sighed. "Wow."  
  
"Wow..." Maddie smiled; lips pink and swollen from him and her eyes danced with giddiness. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she tilted her head over his.  
  
"That was..." Bishop shook his head, a warm chuckle coming from his chest as his hands ran over her still hot skin.  
  
"About time?" Maddie offered with a smirk.  
  
"Ha!" Bishop's head pulled back in a laugh. "Yes," he nodded. "It was about time. I'm sorry I made you wait..."  
  
"You should be." She loved teasing him; that would never, ever end.  
  
"I am." He kissed her lips, still reveling in the fact that he could just do that.  
  
"It was a long four months..." She ran her hands over his shoulders and giggled at the way he looked to her; surprised.  
  
"Four months?" His eyebrows lifted and the corner of his mouth tugged up. "I was just talking about today."  
  
"I know," she smiled brightly. "And I was talking about the last four months. You do know..." She tightened her hold on him. "Had you let me kiss you again that night in Bendal, we could have been doing this for four months."  
  
"Well that's awfully presumptuous of you," his fingers lifted to pull her hair back and off her shoulder.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"No," he smiled wide, loving how sure she was; how certain. "No it's not."  
  
"I didn't think so," she turned sweet eyes to him. "I hoped not...anyway."  
  
"Hmmm..." He felt so warm, so good; wrapped up in her. "Listen. I'm going to run to the bathroom for just a minute..."  
  
"No," she shook her head, her bottom lip pulling into her mouth as she held him tighter.  
  
Bishop chuckled. "Then I'm going to go for water..."  
  
"Stay," Maddie's legs around his waist tightened and he groaned.  
  
"And then..." He lifted his eyebrows and smiled smugly. "I'm going to come back and tell you..." His fingers ran lightly towards the center of her collarbone. "Exactly how..." they tickled down the middle of her chest. "I intend on making up for..." He let his fingers fall between them, holding her eyes with his as he stroked at her still sensitive center.  
  
"Ohhhh...." Her head dipped back as she breathed.  
  
"The last four months," he grinned and pulled her head back to him; his mouth capturing her lips in a full, hot kiss that she sank into. When he tore his lips from hers, he couldn't help but grin at the hazy look in her eyes. He was really going to love making her do that. "Can I bring you anything?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She smiled, her lips pink.  
  
"From the kitchen." His ego was stretching. "Water? Champagne? Juice?"  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head with a sigh. "Just you."  
  
"Okay," he kissed her again and, wrapping his arms tight around her waist, he moved them both, laying her on her back on his bed before he pulled from her. They both groaned at the disconnect. And they both smiled at the memory. "I'll be..." He kissed her neck. "Right..." He kissed the rosy pink of her nipples. "Back..." He kissed the soft smoothness of her tummy before he slipped from the bed.  
  
Maddie turned to her side, tucking her arm under her head as she watched him walk away from her; appreciating the view as he left. And the second the door to his bathroom shut, she turned her face into the soft down of his comforter and let out the giddiest, girliest, giggle of a scream.  
  
It had happened. Finally. After all of this time, after the mix of emotions, after second guessing her own feelings and trying to figure out his—it had happened. She was naked in Bishop's bed and she had zero intention of leaving. Ever.  
  
Pulling her head up from his comforter, she sighed long and deep and full of the best kind of contentment. She felt so good there; safe and at home. Moving up, she pulled back his blankets and crawled into his bed. The sheets were smooth and soft as she cuddled in and nuzzled into his pillow. She could smell him there and it made her body warm and her smile tug wide. She stretched out in his space; arms high over her head, her toes tipping out as she eased into his mattress.  
  
"Comfortable?" Bishop's voice called out to her; warm, just like his bed, just like her heart. Maddie's eyes opened and she turned her face towards the sound. He was standing in his doorway to the bathroom; naked and proud and watching her with amusement.  
  
"I am," she grinned at him, unashamed. "I'm making myself at home in your bed. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"I don't," he shook his head, grinning like a fool as his heart thumped in his chest. He pushed away from the door and leaned to scoop his boxers into his hand, pulling them on his legs as Maddie watched him move. "You sure you don't want anything from the kitchen?"  
  
"Maybe something to drink," she felt her cheeks flush when he stood tall, catching her eyes on him.  
  
"What will it be?"  
  
"Surprise me," she shrugged. Bishop nodded with a chuckle and stepped from his room, back down the hall he had carried her through not long ago. Maddie sat up a bit, propping up a few pillows behind her back and she looked around his room; letting it all sink in.  
  
He wasn't gone long, he wanted to be close to her more than anything. So he hurried around the kitchen; collecting bottles of water, juice, champagne, a few flutes. He didn't know what she would have a taste for and, as with most other things, he wanted to be thorough. Balancing a tray in his hands, he made quick work back to his room.  
  
And again, just like when he had stepped from the restroom, he stopped in his doorway and watched. It was overwhelming, these massive new feelings that rushed to the surface both times he spied her in his bed. She looked amazing; she always did. But there in his bed with her hair mussed and her skin warm and pink and she seemed so at ease. He felt his pulse quicken and his smile pulled high. He knew, deep down in a place he was just refusing to acknowledge at the moment, that he had just jumped into something that he wouldn't be able to find his way out of—something that would destroy a part of him. But God, watching her find warmth in his room, in his bed—in him. It would never ever get old.  
  
"So..." He stepped into his room, her eyes turning immediately to him. "I wasn't sure what you would want." He moved to stand next to his bed and held the tray out. "So I brought it all."  
  
"Yes, you did," Maddie giggled a bit and moved to her knees, his comforter tucked under her arms. "I think..." Her eyes scanned the tray, her lip pulled between her teeth. "You know. I think I'll go for champagne." Her mood was nothing if not celebratory.  
  
"Champagne it is!" Bishop exclaimed, turning to set the tray on his stand. He was quick with the cork, expert with the pour and he turned back to her; two glasses in hand. "Here we go..." He handed one off to her as he knelt on the bed, moving to climb in with her.  
  
"Hold on there," Maddie held up a hand, shaking her head with a smirk. Bishop halted his movements and looked to her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry?" He chuckled.  
  
"This..." She waved her glass over the bed around her. "Is a clothes free zone." She looked so serious and so fucking adorable.  
  
"Oh is that right?" His lips curled up.  
  
"It is," she nodded. "And you, Sir..." Her hand fell on his chest and ran south to the band of his boxers. "Are entirely overdressed."  
  
"I suppose I am," he laughed, his stomach muscles flexing at the feel of her hand on his skin. "And you? Are you adhering to this strict new dress code?"  
  
"Oh absolutely," Maddie nodded and then, with a smug grin she let the blanket fall from her naked body. Bishop took a long, deep breath; his lips tugging even higher.  
  
"So this is how it is then? You in my bed, making rules..." He looked her over before his eyes settled on hers; bright and confident. "You think you can just take over?"  
  
"I do," she nodded.  
  
"Why is that exactly?" His head cocked to the side. "Because you're naked and unbelievably gorgeous?"  
  
"No," she blinked, shrugged and tried to hide the lump in her throat with a shaky smile. "Because you love me."  
  
"Wow..." Bishop felt his heart thud in his chest and suddenly, he was speechless. All he could do was hold her eyes. All he could do was see how bright they were; how wide and open and how they danced as she said the words. And it about did him in to think that she was looking that way because of him. It was so heavy and so big and so new...it made him want to cry.  
  
"Bishop..." Her voice was soft as the sass slipped away. "You love me?" He smiled, shaky and timid and he reached for her glass. Setting it to the side with his, his face grew serious and his eyes held hers. With a deep breath, his hands moved to his boxers and, sliding them down his legs, he kicked them to the side and moved onto the bed with her.  
  
And Maddie would never forget how, even in this emotionally heavy moment, he followed the rules she had laid out and came to bed naked. If she hadn't been so close to crying, she would have laughed but it came out as a bit of a gurgled bubble as her lips curled up. And finally, when he was in his bed next to her, he inhaled and turned sweet eyes to her and nodded. "Madeline..." The way he said her name made her skin tingle. "You know that I do."  
  
"Wow..." It was her turn to be thrown, her turn to feel her heart pounding in her chest. She looked down at her hands, her eyes welling with happy tears and she just let it all wash over her. She knew him, she knew him well. Bishop didn't say those kinds of things lightly. He didn't say them at all. He had told her that once. She remembered it vividly. When she lifted her face to look at him, she watched him take in her smile, her tears and she watched his features soften. "When?"  
  
"When?" He repeated, his hand reaching to stroke her cheek. "God, I don't know that I can find a time when I haven't."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tossed back, her laughter winning over the tears. She brushed at her cheeks and took a breath. "We both know that's not true."  
  
"Well," he cleared his throat, relaxing back against his pillows. "If I had to pick a time..." He smiled as his mind drifted, working over some of the best memories he had. "I would say...Christmas."  
  
"Christmas," she blinked at fresh tears; rolling her eyes at her emotions. "Bishop that was ten months ago and..."  
  
"And what?" He lifted his eyebrows, smiling at how she was taking this in, taking this on; at how she was just feeling everything right there in front of him. "It hit me during Christmas when you..." He warmed at the memory. "When you watched the sun rise with me and you gave me that horrible painting..."  
  
"You love that painting." Her eyes narrowed playfully.  
  
"I love you." He didn't blink, didn't flinch and Maddie didn't breathe. She sniffed at her teary self and moved; crawling up the bed to sit in his lap. And though they were both naked, though they were facing in each other and connected in nearly the same way they had been not long ago, this wasn't a sexual moment. It was intimacy on a completely different level. She settled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her chest into him as she hugged him tight. Bishop collected the blankets around them and pulled them over her shoulders, covering them both up and moving his arms to her waist. His eyes slid to her closed ones and he waited for her; the closeness more than enough for him.  
  
When she finally pulled out of the hug and opened her eyes, they locked with his and she smiled. "You sent me home to my family and you stayed in Paris..."  
  
"I did," he nodded; his voice soft.  
  
"Of course you loved me then," she searched his eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course."  
  
"Hmmm..." He smoothed his hands over her skin; soft and lovingly.  
  
Maddie blinked once and her lips turned up as she spoke one clear word. "Bendal."  
  
"Bendal?" His forehead crinkled in confusion.  
  
"For me it was Bendal," she admitted softly.  
  
"You knew you had feelings for me in Bendal?" He smiled, remembering the night she had kissed him, the night they nearly happened.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I knew I loved you in Bendal." And everything inside of him drew to a halt; his heart, his lungs, his mind.  
  
"Madeline..." His voice held warning. His resolve was weak, nearly gone and if there was the tiniest flicker that she didn't mean it...  
  
"Bishop..." Her lips widened in a smile and she felt her whole body grow giddy. "You thought there was a chance I didn't love you too?"  
  
"I..." He shook his head, his heart swelling in his chest. In truth, it wasn't the first time he had heard those words. It wasn't the first time a woman had told him they loved him, certainly not the first time one had sat in his lap naked and whispered that exact phrase; hoping it would spur him to something. But this was absolutely the first time it had hit him, the first time he ached to hear them, ached even more when he did. "Jesus..." He breathed, his eyes lighting up, his smile growing shaky and warm and when he spoke, his voice cracked. "I knew it would hit me if you ever...but..." One hand moved over his heart, the other tightening its hold on her.  
  
"I love you," she repeated loud and clear and so fucking proud.  
  
"I..." He shook his head, unable to find words, and moved forward; his lips capturing hers just as his arms wrapped around her body. And Maddie melted into him, needing this just as much as he did. With a miracle and no small amount of effort, Bishop pulled his mouth from hers; a small, almost shy, chuckle on his lips as he met her eyes. "Thank you..." He whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips. "I...you have no idea what it does to me to hear that."  
  
"I have a little idea," she smiled, her own heart pounding in her chest.  
  
"You do," he nodded and swallowed at the emotion in his throat. Her hands moved up to his face and she sighed; nothing but bliss.  
  
"I love you Bishop." She giggled and his heart pulsed.  
  
"God," he grinned, his hands wrapping around her wrists. "Is that going to happen every time you say it?"  
  
"I really, really hope so," she sighed.  
  
"Come here," he tugged at her wrists, pulling her hands from his face as he leaned forward. And as he pushed her arms around his neck; his lips found hers. "Maddie?" He whispered against her lips.  
  
"Yes?" She whispered back, feeling him move underneath her.  
  
"I'm going to make love to you again now..."  
  
"Really?" She grinned wide.  
  
"Really..." He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "For just as long as you'll let me."

 


	18. Chapter 18

"So I was thinking..." Bishop called up to Maddie from where he laid. He was stretched out on his back across the giant bed, his head resting on her stomach. While he looked blissfully up at the ceiling, his fingers ran lazily up and down her bared thigh while hers played softly with his hair.

  
"What were you thinking?" Maddie smiled down at him, spent. She wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed, though Bishop had thoroughly loved her again. As they recovered from each other, they had fallen into this sweet, softness. Skin and sweet strokes and a kiss here and there, relishing the closeness; the easiness.  
  
"Well..." Bishop turned his head to look up at her, his hair tickling her stomach as he moved. "Maybe we should...get out of here."  
  
"Out of the bed?" Maddie looked around with a bit of a frown, causing Bishop to chuckle at her immediate disdain for the idea.  
  
"Well for starters," he moved then, turning over to his stomach and leaning up on his elbows. "I think we should leave the hotel...Paris..." He lowered his lips to kiss her stomach and she wiggled below him with a soft giggle.  
  
"We would have to put on clothes for that," her eyes danced wickedly as she caught his gaze.  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed, jostling the bed underneath them as he did. "Who knew once I got you out of your clothes, I wouldn't be able to put you back in them."  
  
"Do I hear a complaint down there?" She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"No..." He pressed his lips to her stomach again, shaking his head as he did; pushing a shiver across her skin.  
  
"Where would we go?" She stretched out underneath him, her body unsure if it wanted to stay in the relaxed, restful state or if it wanted to head down the path Bishop's lips would eventually take her.  
  
"My parents have a cottage about four hours from here..." His arm stretched out down her leg, his fingers running softly up her thigh.  
  
"Bishop..." She breathed, her toes curling. "You want to go to the country?"  
  
"I want to take you away from here..." His hand flattened out at her hip.  
  
"A place to hide my body?" She smirked.  
  
"A place to do all kinds of things to your body," he tossed a wink to the top of the bed and pulled his hand from her leg, reaching for her hand. "I haven't been up there in a while. We could call up, have somebody open the place. I used to spend summers there when I was young, when they were still together..."  
  
"And they kept it?" Maddie's fingers played absentmindedly with his.  
  
"They did," he nodded. "The split was amicable. They kept everything in the family...for me..." He sighed. "What do you say Madeline? Come away with me?"  
  
Maddie watched him for only a second before she nodded, her lip pulling into her teeth as she smiled wide. "Okay."  
  
"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows, excited.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded bigger. "I mean...why not? How long do you think we'll be there?"  
  
"A few days..." He pulled his body higher up the bed. "I have to be in Rome at the end of the week to meet with my father and some investors and I know you want to see Collins and Khenda..." He shrugged. "We can go for a few days; lay low..." He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing at her fingertips. "I can make you breakfast...you can make up new clothing optional rules for every room of the house..." Maddie laughed and pinched at his cheek.  
  
"Well I'm convinced," she sat up. "I'm in. Take me away Bishop!" She waved her free hand to the door and he barked out a laugh; ridiculously happy as he moved to her. With a wide smile he planted a kiss on her and sat up tall.  
  
"Okay..." He was excited at the thought of taking her there; wanting to keep her all to himself. "Is there anything you need to do before we go?"  
  
"Like?" She lifted her eyebrows, running a soft hand over his chest.  
  
"I don't know," he grinned. "I have to go down to my office for a few hours..."  
  
"What is this?" She pouted playfully. "You have to leave me?"  
  
"Wow..." He smirked. "You're too much, you know that."  
  
"Too much for you?" She dropped her voice. "I never thought I would see the day..." She flirted for just a second longer before she let it go and snapped back. "Are you supposed to be at work right now?"  
  
"No," he shook his head. "I do have a conference call in about an hour and I have work that I was going to do before my...entire life...was detoured." He cupped her face in his palm and smiled wide.  
  
"Your entire life?" She leaned into him; her heart warming.  
  
"My entire life..." He assured her, his lips kissing against hers between the words. "And my day..." He chuckled. "I need to go down for the conference call and collect some work to take with me but I'm pretty remote. I can move around."  
  
"Okay," Maddie nodded, her hand moving to hold his. "I can get dressed and pack while you're gone and when you come back..."  
  
"Two hours," he shrugged. "Tops."  
  
"We can head to your parents' cottage." Maddie grinned and Bishop nodded. "I can't wait."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You know. We're going to have to talk about it eventually," Maddie smiled at him as he moved around his room getting dressed; his hair still damp from his shower, his face cleanly shaven.  
  
"It?" Bishop lifted his eyebrows, sliding a pair of jeans on over his boxers.  
  
"Yeah..." She smiled, moving up to him; standing tall and proud in his t-shirt from the night before and nothing else. Her hand slid down his still bare abs, slipping down into the band of his boxers and over to his left hip. "It." She grinned up at him.  
  
"Ah..." He chuckled softly, his hands working a towel through his hair. "It."  
  
"The tattoo on your hip," Maddie smoothed her fingers a little lower, over the spot she was talking about. "Of a diamond..." She snickered lightly.  
  
"It's not a diamond," he shot her a look.  
  
"It looked like a diamond to me," she pulled her hand from his pants as he moved to zip up and button.  
  
"It's a crystal," he explained, reaching for a fresh under shirt.  
  
"And..." She crossed her arms and waited.  
  
"And?" He pulled a shirt over his head and tugged it down.  
  
"Come on Bishop! What's the story with your diamond tattoo?"  
  
"It's a crystal and if you keep calling it a diamond..." He leaned in to kiss her lips, his nose teasing against hers before he kissed her again. "Then I'll never, ever tell you."  
  
"Fine..." She followed him as he moved to the closet, watching as he flipped quickly through the pressed shirts, choosing one and pulling it out. "What's the story with your crystal tattoo?" She watched as he pulled the shirt on, his hands moving to the buttons, rolling up his sleeves. She watched as he remembered—she assumed the tattoo story—his eyes growing distant and his smile growing nostalgic. And finally, after his shirt was buttoned, he turned to her with a wide, warm smile.  
  
"I'll tell you," he met her eyes. "But you can't make fun."  
  
"I..." She shook her head quickly. "I don't know if I can promise you that."  
  
"Ha!" He tossed his head back and reached to his dresser for his wallet and watch. "At least you're honest." He took a deep breath and let it out, leaning back against the dresser and crossing his arms as he took her in. "Crystal was..." He looked down for a moment as though he were drawn into the past. "She was my first."  
  
"Your..." Maddie's voice died down as his eyes lifted back up to hers and she saw a depth in his eyes. "Your first, first?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded, his face full of fondness. "My very first."  
  
"Crystal." Maddie smiled, loving the way he spoke of this woman, now forever inked in infamy on his body.  
  
"She taught me everything I know." His smile was sweet, his eyes a bit distant and Maddie could see that she was important.  
  
"Wow..." Maddie stepped closer to him, finding the way he was speaking of her, the way he looked when remembering her, absolutely adorable. "That's quite a woman."  
  
"She really was," he nodded, his fingers reaching to her hips; wanting her closer.  
  
"Look at you..." Maddie grinned as he wrapped her up in his arms. "Getting all warm and sweet over a woman. I don't think I've ever seen you like this."  
  
"Oh really now?" His hands smoothed over her back as his lips tugged even higher. "Because I think that for the last...oh I don't know...twelve hours...You've seem me all warm and sweet over you."  
  
"Okay...I'll let you have that one." She blushed a bit under his eyes, her hands running up his chest. "Do you...still know Crystal? I mean...should I send her a thank you note or..." Her sentence was cut short as Bishop leaned in and captured her lips with his.  
  
"I don't still know Crystal," he shook his head, his lips only leaving hers to speak, returning to kiss. "I know you..." He pressed closer to her. "And I love you..." Maddie's lips pulled into a smile against his mouth. "And I want to take you away from here and make love to you and..."  
  
"You need to go," she fisted his shirt in her hands. He leaned in to kiss her again and she shook her head. "You need to go or I'm going to take this nice, new clean shirt and..." She took a deep breath. "And you're going to miss your conference call and..."  
  
"Okay," he chuckled lightly, nodding his agreement. "Okay. I'll go. You know where my office is if you need me?"  
  
"If I need you?" She bit at her lower lip and lowered her eyelashes. "Need you for what?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," he narrowed his eyes playfully.  
  
"Yes...I know where your office is," Maddie smiled at his concern. "You go. I'll be ready to go when you get back."  
  
"Okay," he released her and moved towards the door.  
  
"To the country..." She called after him. "Where you'll cook me breakfast and I'll..."  
  
"Run around naked making rules?" He threw up a smirk.  
  
"You know it," she agreed. "Good luck in the office."  
  
"Thank you," he moved to kiss her once more. "I'll be back. Soon."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie had showered, dressed for fall in the countryside and with bright eyes and rosy cheeks, she was pacing the long entryway of the suite; waiting for Bishop to return. Every time she took a pass by the long, full-length mirror, she would catch her reflection and, for the life of her, she couldn't keep the ridiculous grin from her face. Glancing to her watch, she noted the time; over two hours. Bishop had left her promising to return in under two and he had yet to do so.  
  
She wasn't worried. She wasn't angry. She straight up fucking missed him. And it made her a little nutty; glancing at the door at every small sound, her heart jumping in her chest. She took a deep breath and sank onto the settee by the door to the suite, looking at her packed bags, at the boots on her feet, and the denim over her legs, at the deep red blouse she had on...she looked over at her dark green coat, at her bag. She took in the details, the stitching, the fabrics; she wanted to hold onto the details of this trip, of this monumental shift in her relationship with Bishop.  
  
She missed him. With another deep breath she leaned back against the wall. It was ridiculous. He had been gone two hours and she wanted him back. She missed him; his laughter, his voice, his eyes, his damn smirky lips. She missed him.  
  
"Oh Maddie...Really..." She sighed and she knew, if her hair hadn't been pulled up, she would have ran her hands through her hair. But she stopped and rose to her feet; her hands smoothing over her jeans.  
  
Fifteen minutes, she looked to her watch. Bishop was fifteen minutes behind and already she was tapping her toes. If it was this bad, this early, she had no idea what it was going to look like when he left for Rome or when she left for wherever she was going next. She shook her head. She had no idea how she was going to miss him AND hold anything else in her mind. But she would deal with that later. Her fingers played with her watch, twisting it around her wrist and glancing down at it again.  
  
Sixteen minutes.  
  
Maddie let out a breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror and she nearly laughed. She looked...happy. Even in her pensive state, she looked really, really happy. With a happy sigh, she sat in acceptance; this new place with Bishop, this wonderful new thing they were doing. It made her terribly happy. And she missed him. Throwing the same sort of caution to the wind as she had when she slipped into Bishop's bed, she made a decision.  
  
One elevator ride and twenty-seven steps, she was standing at the desk of Bishop's assistant, an older, beautiful, wonderful woman named Rubea Thomassa. She had been Maddie's main contact the entire time she had lived in the suite. She had always been kind to her and Maddie had always loved the way her name moved from her mouth.  
  
"Rubea Thomassa..." Maddie whispered her name as she walked. "Rubea Thomassa..."  
  
"Dr. Forrester," Bishop's assistant looked up from her desk and her face brightened as she stood. "Good afternoon. It's wonderful to see you again."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Thomassa," Maddie smiled, shaking her outstretched hand. "It's wonderful to see you too. I was supposed to meet Mr. Bishop this afternoon and I was wondering if I might wait for him out here?" Maddie looked towards the waiting area outside the few offices there.  
  
"Actually, you can step right in," the older woman nodded towards the closed doors to his office.  
  
"Sorry?" Maddie chuckled.  
  
"Mr. Bishop said you might be by and he said if you were, I should send you right in." She folded her hands in front of her. "Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Tea?"  
  
"No, thank you," Maddie shook her head. "And I would be happy to wait out here."  
  
"Oh nonsense," Rubea waved her hand again. "Step on in."  
  
"Is he in there?" Maddie asked as the woman lead her towards the door.  
  
"He is," she nodded and reached for the handle. "He's finishing up a phone call and an email and then he said he's leaving and...he said to show you in regardless." And before Maddie could stop the woman from doing so, she turned the handle and pulled open the door and all but pushed Maddie inside.  
  
"Thank you," Maddie whispered to Rubea who nodded a smile and closed the door behind her.  
  
Maddie's eyes scanned the room, finding him quickly, and her heart jumped. He spun around to face her and his face brightened. Holding the phone to his ear with one hand, he waved her in with the other.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mouthed to her before he slipped back to the call, slipped back to a language she was relatively certain was Italian.  
  
Maddie felt her body warm as she watched him work. He was so focused on the call, focused on what he was doing, even as he paced around the back of his desk, speaking into the phone; glancing at a paper on his desk. She got a bit of a high watching him move, listening to him speak and she felt the urge to slip into a large, comfortable chair and just settle in and enjoy the moment. But as she was about to do just that, her eyes flittered up from him and her heart stopped.  
  
"Grazie," Bishop smiled into the phone, glancing up at Maddie who stood stunned in the middle of his office. "A presto...Si." He nodded, closing the folder in front of him and sliding it into his bag, already packed and sitting on his desk. "Arrivederci." And he ended the phone call and turned his focus to her. "Madeline, love, I'm so sorry I..."  
  
"Bishop..." She stopped him; her voice cracking as she pointed behind him. "That's..." She pulled her eyes to him and blinked at the tears that had welled there. "My painting. You have...my painting. Hanging in your office."  
  
Bishop kept his eyes on her as he rounded his desk. "Of course I do. I love that painting."  
  
"You hate that painting," she laughed through her emotional state, looking up to him as he moved in.  
  
"I don't really," he whispered with a grin, his eyes dancing as though he were letting her in on a big secret. "I mean...don't get me wrong. It's horrible."  
  
"It really is," Maddie laughed, her eyes taking it in with a shake of her head.  
  
"But...I don't know," he shrugged. "When you gave it to me...I...it meant a lot when you gave it to me."  
  
"And you've had it here the whole time?" She was stunned; blissfully stunned.  
  
"I have," he nodded. "Damn thing lurks over me every time I'm in here."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tossed back. "I can't believe this." Her fingers fell to her lips as she added it to the list of reasons she loved him.  
  
"Yeah well..." He sighed into a chuckle. "This is going to blow your mind. You remember in June, after I came back from Bendal and we had a moment of..."  
  
"Silence?" Maddie offered with a smirk.  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "I was trying to forget you."  
  
"Forget me?" She turned her attention from the painting to him.  
  
"Forget...how you made me feel," he looked down at his feet for a moment before he looked back to her. "I wanted to forget how you made me feel."  
  
"How did that work out for you?" She was soft as she teased, her hand running over his arm.  
  
"Really well," he plucked her fingers into his. "Anyway. I brought a woman up here and..." He offered a shrug and a smirk, both of them knowing what he was talking about. Maddie rolled her eyes and he sighed. "But I couldn't."  
  
"You couldn't?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I couldn't," he laughed at himself as he remembered. "She asked about the painting, I saw it and I just...I couldn't." He kissed the fingers still in his. "I haven't. Since."  
  
"Hold on," Maddie grew serious. "Are you telling me right now that you haven't had sex since...June?"  
  
"No," he shook his head, amused at her reaction. "I had sex a few hours ago. You were there. Don't tell me you don't remember."  
  
"Bishop..." Her voice lowered.  
  
"Since June," he nodded. "Well, before June but...yes. That...terrible fucking painting has kept me from getting laid. For months."  
  
"Bishop..." She whispered.  
  
"Aw come on," he wanted to shrug off what it meant; wanting to focus on what was happening, not what had happened—or hadn't. "It's not that big of a..."  
  
"Let's go," she interrupted him, sniffing at the emotions welling in her as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"What?" He laughed, his eyes scanning hers; confused.  
  
"Are you done with work?" She glanced around.  
  
"I am," he nodded.  
  
"Then come on..." She pulled his hand closer, pulled him closer. "Get your bag...I want to go to the country and get out of these clothes and..." She smiled up at him. "We have a lot of lost time to make up for and..."  
  
"You're right. Let's go," he nodded, squeezing her fingers before he dropped her hand and moved to his desk. Working quickly, he closed the bag, pulled it over his shoulder and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Walking back to her, he held out his hand. With a glance back at the painting, Maddie smiled wide and followed him; her hand tucked warmly into his.  
  
"Hey Bishop...were you just speaking French?" Maddie asked as they stepped out of the office. Bishop looked down to her with a smirk in his eyes.  
  
"Italian," he winked and tugged her closer to his side; his arm wrapping around her shoulders. "I told you. I'm a master of the romance languages."  
  
"You're telling me," she tossed a wink back to him as her smile stretched; Bishop speaking foreign languages with such ease made her mind jump in excitement. He chuckled as he watched her, knowing fully well what was dancing through her brain.  
  
"Come on love..." He nodded his head. "Let's get out of Paris."  
  
After a few quick words with his assistant, they were back up in the suite; the bellhop loading their bags onto the cart. And before Maddie knew it, they were leaving the hotel. The valet was quick with Bishop's car, opening Maddie's door before he moved to put their bags in the trunk. Bishop stood close as Maddie slid into the soft leather seats and then, with a feeling of ease, he shut her door and rounded the car to the driver's side.  
  
And they were off.  
  
They had just pulled out of the city when Maddie's phone rang in her bag. Searching quickly, she found it and glanced at the screen.  
  
"Khenda," she informed Bishop as she answered the call. "Hello?"  
  
"Maddie," Khenda sounded happy and relaxed. "Good Morning."  
  
"Good Morning," Maddie grinned. "You still in bed?"  
  
"Hmmm..." She could hear the smile on her face. "We were calling to see if you might want to join us for brunch?"  
  
"Ah..." Maddie breathed, looking to Bishop who was at ease, at home at the wheel. "Brunch." Bishop glanced to her when she said the word and Maddie lifted her eyebrows. "You know. I'm going to have to pass."  
  
"On food?" Khenda chuckled. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I am," Maddie laughed. "In fact, I'm feeling...better than I have in years." She could feel heat in her cheeks as one of Bishop's hands left the steering wheel; moving to her leg. She took a deep breath and covered Bishop's hand with hers. "I'm actually on my way to the country."  
  
"The country?" Khenda was confused and Maddie nearly laughed. "Why are you on your way to the country?"  
  
"Well..." Maddie sighed and went for it. "It turns out that Bishop...is not quite as harmless as I thought." Bishop snickered beside her.  
  
"Wait, what?" Khenda grew serious. "Are you on your way to the country with Bishop?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie's smile pulled at her cheeks. "I am on my way to the country with Bishop."  
  
"Madeline Forrester."  
  
"Yes?" Maddie giggled, knowing the look on her friend's face.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"Yeah..." She sighed. "I suppose you were right Khenda..." She ran her fingers over Bishop's hand and smiled up at him. "Apparently I CAN like him."  
  
"Oh Maddie..." Khenda felt nothing but excitement and joy for her friend. "Of course you can."  
  
"Yes," Maddie nodded, feeling a flush in her cheeks. "Well...we're going away for a few days. I promise I'll call you when I get back. We can spend an afternoon together."  
  
"Of course, of course." Khenda rushed. "You go. Enjoy yourself and you can catch me up when you return."  
  
"Absolutely." Maddie nodded. "Give my love to the boys?"  
  
"I will. I will. And Maddie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm really happy for you right now," Maddie's heart warmed.  
  
"Thank you Khenda. I really appreciate that."  
  
"And tell Bishop congratulations." Maddie laughed.  
  
"Will do," she nodded and, with a few quick good-byes, the call was ended and Maddie felt; relaxed. Laying back into the seat, she held onto Bishop's hand and turned a wide, bright smile to him. "It was Khenda. They wanted to have brunch."  
  
"I heard," Bishop squeezed her leg. "Did you tell her we ate already?"  
  
"Ha..." Maddie's heart jumped at the memory. "No. But I did tell her I was going away with you."  
  
"I heard," he looked smug; happy, but smug. "...You can like me?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Maddie nodded, turning her eyes to the scenery that seemed to fly past them. "Khenda was the first to figure me out, the first to notice that I had feelings for you. She encouraged that, even when I knew better."  
  
"Knew better?" His eyebrows raised.  
  
"Aw come on..." Maddie sent teasing eyes his way. "We both know that until you stopped me in the hallway to tell me you...wanted me...I had no idea this was a possibility," her hand ran up his arm. "And we both know that until I crawled into your bed this morning, you weren't sure this was going to happen."  
  
"I was sure this  ** _wasn't_**  going to happen," he corrected, growing just a tad sentimental as his hand ran up and down her thigh; wanting the warmth and friction that came with touching her. "Thank you..." He smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thank you? For?" She lifted one eyebrow.  
  
"For crawling into my bed this morning," a heavy feeling passed between them as their eyes met for just a beat before he pulled his attention back to the road. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to have a woman in my bed in my entire life."  
  
"Ha," Maddie chuckled. "Well that...was my pleasure..." She felt a small heat begin in her cheeks as she remembered.  
  
"It was mine too. It was absolutely mine too."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they pulled up the long, private drive to what Bishop referred to as a cottage, Maddie's smile pulled even wider. She should have known really, with the crowd he ran with, that this was not going to be as much of a cottage as those that sprang to her mind when she heard that word. It was large and sprawling but managed to evoke a feeling of hominess and comfort that made her feel instantly welcome. Bishop parked the car and before her hand could reach for the handle, he turned to her. Gathering her face into his hands, he pulled her to him for a long, slow kiss; something he had wanted to do for hours.  
  
"Come on," he was soft with her. "Come with me."  
  
And she did, stepping from the car as he did, grinning as he insisted on carrying their bags. When Maddie stepped into the welcoming warmth, she was unbelievably grateful they had come. It was just them; no staff, no other hotel guests. Nobody but them in this immaculate home.  
  
"I'm going to take these upstairs," Bishop leaned to kiss her cheek. "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home...explore," he kissed her again and turned towards the massive staircase. She sat her purse down on a long wooden bench that ran along a wall and she shrugged out of her coat, laying it over it. And then she stepped further into the home. It was beautiful; the décor rich and elegant with soft fabrics and warm colors. She could see that it was meant to be lived in, meant to be loved and she appreciated that. Rounding a corner, she looked into a living room with large sturdy furniture and soft accents and natural light pouring in through the windows.  
  
She continued down the hallway past an office with deep woods and dark colors. There was an ornate desk in the back with large, leather chairs stationed around a fireplace for discussion and the walls were lined with books and artwork and Maddie could sense Bishop in this room. So she stepped further in, her eyes focusing on some frames situated over the mantel and every single one of them was of this smiling, laughing, happy little boy with a mop of dark and bright blue eyes. It was Bishop—in various stages of his life. But it was him.  
  
Maddie's smile pulled wide as she lifted one from the mantel and looked at him and something inside of her tugged; something she would never admit out loud to anyone. Something that allowed her imagination to flash to a hypothetical time when she might have a little boy with the same hair running around her ankles. And she felt a wave of emotion rock against her.  
  
"There you are," Bishop's voice called out behind her. She turned as he stepped into the room. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"I'm guessing it's you," she held the picture up with a smitten smile.  
  
"Oh wow," he groaned into a laugh, taking the frame from her hands. "You see. This is why I've never brought women here."  
  
"You've never brought women here?" Maddie watched as he put the frame back on the mantel.  
  
"Never," he shook his head, watching her as she continued to look. "This is quite a unique moment, Madeline; you looking at my baby pictures."  
  
"Ha..." She laughed, reaching for another. "You were such a happy child."  
  
"I'm a happy man," he shrugged.  
  
"Yes you are," she turned to him then, leaning into him. "Thank you for bringing me here."  
  
"Thank you for coming with me," he tipped his lips to hers. "Can I interest you in some food?"  
  
"You can," she grinned, her stomach agreeing with a slight growl. "Can I interest you in taking off some of your clothes?"  
  
"Oh absolutely," he nodded with a wide grin as his lips moved back to hers. His arms wrapped around her as her hands moved to his shirt. And so the afternoon began, Maddie and Bishop divesting each other of half of their clothing. In his boxers and his undershirt, Bishop cooked dinner for Maddie, who sat on the counter next to him in her panties and a soft, cotton camisole. He had started a fire and wrapped her in a blanket before lifting her to that spot and beginning his assault on dinner.  
  
They ate in the kitchen, sitting close together at the breakfast bar; sneaking kisses between bites. They cleaned up together, Maddie poking fun at him being so domestic and Bishop offering to bend her over the counter and show her just how domestic he was. Of course she took him up on the offer, matching his challenge with one of her own as she leaned over the butcher block island in the middle of the kitchen; her hips swaying back and forth teasingly until Bishop moved into her and made good on his promise.  
  
And then, long after dinner, after Maddie had calmed back down from the things he did to her body, to her mind, they were cuddled together in the large family room off the back of the house. They were sprawled out on opposite ends of the comfy couch, their legs intertwined under a blanket. The fire was crackling to an end and there was something on the television in the background but Maddie had been watching him for the better part of their time there, still coming to terms in her heart with what was going on—with the fact that she was nestled in the French countryside with him. After all this time, after all the bumps—here he was with her in this cottage; cooking her meals, making her moan, loving her in this way that was so uniquely him.  
  
"Bishop?" Maddie's eyelids were heavy as she called to him. She was tired, they both were. She had woken him up before dawn and she had lost count of how many times they had made love. It had been a long, glorious day but they were exhausted.  
  
"Hmm?" He captured her foot in his hand, pulling it closer to him; rubbing light circles into the pads at the bottom.  
  
"Christmas?" She smiled a lazy half smile; her voice slow and methodical, just like his fingers on her feet. "You loved me at Christmas?"  
  
"Yes," he was tired, she could see it in his face; his eyes, his lips, but he brightened as he spoke of it. "I didn't...I didn't know that's what it was then but yes..." He pulled her foot up, leaning to press a kiss to the bottom. "I loved you at Christmas."  
  
"And you said nothing..." She wasn't upset or angry or...she was simply curious.  
  
"I didn't know what to say," he shrugged. "I didn't have words at the time for any of it. You forget how new to this I am."  
  
"Hmmm..." Maddie smiled, watching him as he let her foot down gently, scooping up the other. "When did you find the words?"  
  
He looked up from her foot and she watched as his mind wandered away for a moment; scanning through time with a nostalgic smile. "I suppose there were...moments. Moments along the way when I saw it happening, when I realized that what I felt for you was...more..."  
  
"Do you want to tell me what those moments were?" She lifted her eyebrows, leaning her head into the pillow beside her.  
  
"Someday," he smiled wider. "But I think that it actually hit me in Bendal; when I saw you at the airport." He finished rubbing the foot in his hand, kissed the bottom and dropped it back into his lap, his hands ran up her calves. "I had tried to push back whatever it was that was happening and then I saw you and I knew...I was in trouble."  
  
"You are in trouble," she winked, making him laugh out into the room. "But wait..." She lifted her head from the pillow as a realization settled over her. "That means that...that night, when I kissed you..."  
  
"Yes," he nodded, his thumbs rubbing over her knees as he moved his massage higher up her legs. "I loved you then."  
  
"Then..." Maddie sat up, leaned closer; more alert. "How in the hell did you ever pull away from me?"  
  
The rumble that came from his chest was deep and warm and a sound that Maddie wanted to commit to her memory; the sound of a blissful, sleepy, happy Bishop. "Oh Madeline..." He sighed, his hands leaving her legs for her cheeks, her chin, her neck; running over her skin. "I assure you I have no earthly idea."  
  
"Me neither," she blinked at her wet eyes, a much more regular occurrence over the last three days. Realizing the dream of him had pulled at all of her emotions. Her fingers moved over his as they danced across her skin, unsure where they wanted to rest.  
  
"But I do know this..." His fingers pulled into her hair as he moved closer to her on the couch; blanket bunching between them. Maddie's hands ran down his forearms as he pulled her face to his; foreheads close. "I won't be pulling away ever again." He kissed her softly. "Come on love. Let's go to bed. I want to hold you while you fall asleep."  
  
Maddie's face radiated with the heat she felt in her heart when he spoke to her like this; her eyes shone and her smile stretched. "Bishop..." She whispered.  
  
"Yes?" He lifted his eyebrows just so.  
  
"I'm afraid to go to sleep..." She laughed lightly as she spoke the words, fully realizing the absurdity that came with them.  
  
"What?" He pulled back from her a bit, studying her. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"There is..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, her hands moving to his thighs and her eyes flickering away for just a second before looking back to him. "There is a small, tiny part of me that's afraid that you..." She smiled through a hint of sadness. "That you might change your mind."  
  
"About you?" Bishop's voice was low and surprised. And when Maddie nodded, her lip pulled into her teeth, he wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry or be angry or...  
  
"It's just..." She hurried ahead, wanting to explain that it was her own insecurities, not him, that made her feel this way. "It's just...I know what he means to you and..."  
  
"Hold on," he shook his head, wanting to stop this before it even started. But she forged ahead.  
  
"And he doesn't know yet and it's not too late to..." Her eyes were a bit scattered as she shook her head.  
  
"Yes it is," his retort was fast, the shake of his head firm.  
  
"It's not," she disagreed.  
  
"Yes. Maddie...Madeline..." He moved closer to her, pulling her to him; wanting her back in his arms, wanting to push these thoughts from her. "It is too late." His hands were back to her, cupping her beautiful face and meeting her eyes. "You know I don't do this easily. You know me and I love you. You heard me say that right?" His thumb stroked at her cheek. "You were warm and naked and wrapped around me. And your heart was pounding in your chest and you had tears in your eyes and..." He drew in a breath and his entire face lit up with his smile. "And I swear to you. All I wanted to do was to have you know in that moment how much I loved you, how all I want to do is just...love you. Madeline...it's not too late?" A hand left her face, moving to the soft fabric over his chest, over his heart. "Yes it is. It is. For me it is absolutely too late. Even if he weren't an issue, even if we never had to tell him...it's far, far too late. I'm not pulling away now...I can't."  
  
"But..." Maddie blinked as a tear slipped onto her cheeks. She knew this was confusing him. Hell, it was confusing her. But she needed to get it out, these last few things that were hanging over her head before they let the day close. "I'm a bad idea..."  
  
"A bad idea?" He laughed, shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"A public relations disaster," she wiped at her cheeks.  
  
"A what?" His eyes went wide in shock. "A disaster? Hardly."  
  
"A disaster." She was firm in her convictions.  
  
"Love," he smoothed her hair from her face, smudged out the tears on her cheek. "My father has a boyfriend my age. My mother has been married four times! Maddie, you are hardly..."  
  
"I was engaged to a Prince once," she hated speaking the words, hated bringing him into this moment but she had to, she had to make sure.  
  
"Yes," Bishop's voice went soft and quiet. "I remember."  
  
"Your things are private things," she pressed her palm to his chest. "My things are public things. Everyone knows my things."  
  
"I don't care," he shook his head, a hand moving to rest over hers, still pressed to him.  
  
"They'll paint it like we were together while I was with him," she grew quiet and sad and he hated that this is where they were at. Her eyes swung up to him, watching for a flinch. "They'll call you a homewrecker." It hurt her to think of anyone thinking such terrible things about this amazing man tangled up in her.  
  
"I've been around a long time Madeline," he shrugged casually. "I know how they'll paint it. I know what they'll call me." He didn't care. He knew he could take what they threw at him. He was ready for that. And then she blinked and she spoke the one thing he wasn't ready for.  
  
"They'll call me a whore." The word sounded so offensive there in their space, in this cozy, warm, wonderful thing that was happening between them. Bishop's jaw hardened and his eyes grew dark. Now he cared. His hands tightened on her and his voice had an edge to it.  
  
"Not as long as I'm here they won't."  
  
Maddie's lips tugged into the tiniest of smiles, her eyes blinking at the tears that threatened at the surface. "Going to take on the machine that is the press?" She lifted her eyes to him and he was caught. She was right. He knew that, even before she repeated the words he had spoken to her years ago. That was exactly how this was going to be twisted and it made him hurt for her.  
  
"Wow..." He swallowed at the nasty taste in his mouth. "I didn't realize hearing my own words thrown back to me would make me so..."  
  
"Angry?" She lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"You know what..." He snatched her hands into his. "You know, you're right. You are. They will...they will say those things about us and as much as it pains me to think of it going down that way, none of those things are going to keep me from being here Maddie. Not one of those things is going to pull me back. Look at me..." His finger under her chin raised her eyes back to his. "I'm a big boy."  
  
"Psh," Maddie snickered; unable to control that part of her when she was around him. "You're telling me."  
  
"Easy," the corner of his mouth tugged up in half a smirk. "What I meant was that...I know what I'm doing. I've thought about all of this."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Of course!" He laughed lightly. "I've been in love with you since Christmas. It's October! Somewhere along the way I went a little crazy and started piecing it together, settling it out; what would happen if..."  
  
"You did that?" She was touched by this new admission.  
  
"Aw come on, love," he nodded. "In my craziest fantasies, yes. I thought about it. And you know what...all of those things you said are true. It's not going to be as wonderful for everyone else as it is for us and you're right. They won't paint it anywhere close to what it is. But..." He shrugged. "I don't care, Maddie. I really just fucking don't care. I'm with you...I'm yours now. Until you push me away."  
  
"Bishop..." She tugged him closer to her, accepting him at his word and doing the opposite.  
  
"Come on," he held nodded his head towards the staircase. "Come to bed with me..." He smiled sweetly. "Fall asleep with me. I swear to you...I'll be here in the morning."  
  
"Yeah?" She lifted her eyebrows, her smile wide and clear and indicating she had every faith that he would be.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, leaning in to kiss her fully.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Maddie woke the next morning, rested and revived and over any sort of bump her fears had tossed to her the night before; she turned to his side of the bed and laughed. He was gone—though she knew instantly that he wasn't really. In his place was a small bouquet of freshly cut flowers and a note. She reached for the cardstock first and read.  
  
"No panic, love. I'm in the shower. Feel free to join me if you're so inclined..." Maddie chuckled softly as she laid the card down, reaching for the flowers and pulling them to her nose. Before she could take Bishop up on his invitation, the door to the adjoining bathroom opened and Bishop stepped out. He had showered and dressed, jeans and a button down. Maddie's face twisted up slightly as she watched him from her pillow.  
  
"Bishop?" She called out, a smile instantly pulling across his face as he slid his watch onto his wrist.  
  
"Good morning darling," he flashed his bright blue eyes in her direction.  
  
"I thought you had snuck out," she teased.  
  
"Of my own house?" He chuckled at the thought, at the absurdity of the idea.  
  
"With cab fare and a note on the nightstand?" Maddie smirked.  
  
"Ha!" He tossed his head back, moving to stand next to her side of the bed. "That will never, ever happen here." He leaned down to kiss her quickly. "Did you see my note?"  
  
"I saw your note," her hand reached out to the card and the flowers. "I thought you were above such cheesy romantic gestures?"  
  
"I am above no cheesy romantic gesture," he shook his head and kissed her again; warmer, deeper.  
  
And Maddie sighed; there it was. That blissful, amazing, wonderful mouth of his. When he pulled back Maddie groaned and Bishop grinned. Someday she was going to have to stop feeding his already well fed ego. But not yet, not today. Her hands held lightly to his shirt as he pulled away, moving to sit on the bed next to her.  
  
"What really is happening?" She adjusted to make room for him, to wrap around him as he sat next to her. His arms moved on either side of her, his eyes washing over her and she caught it a tiny flicker of something other than the outright joy she had seen there the last two days. "Bishop?" She caught it; her hands moving to his arms by her sides. "What's going on?"  
  
Bishop sighed; heavy and long and then he smiled warm and sweet and a tad sad. His eyes met hers and held. "I'm going to London."  
  
"London?" Maddie breathed.  
  
"I..." He chuckled low and deep with a shake of his head. "I need to tell him." Maddie felt her stomach drop a bit at the look on his face. "I just..." He took a deep breath. "The last twenty four hours have been just..." He reached out to her face, his finger running along the profile of her nose, down to her lips where he smoothed a touch over them. "I have to go and tell him. I can't live with myself if I don't and last night I was just laying here watching you sleep and...I need him to know. So it's not hanging over my head anymore."  
  
Maddie nodded; she understood. She knew this was hard for him, she knew this was enormous for him and that made her sad. But she understood. She had needed to get things out the night before and now he needed this. Bishop had been an amazing friend to Harry for a very long time and now...things were going to change. No matter how Harry took it, things were going to change. So she nodded again and tightened her hold on his forearms. "Let me just jump in the shower and I can be ready and..."  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head, gulping at the emotion in his throat. "I'm sorry but..." He took a deep breath and ran a thumb over her cheek. "I need to go do this alone."  
  
"But..." Maddie moved, shift under the tent of his arms, running her fingers up his arms. "I should go with you. I don't want you to have to face him without me and..."  
  
"No," He shook his head again, dipping to kiss her. "I owe him this. Just me. This is between him and I."  
  
"Well...maybe I can just come with you. I can wait at your place in London and..."  
  
"Wait here," he wrapped his arms tighter to her.  
  
"I don't know Bishop," she sat up so she could really look at him. "I feel like I'm sending you into the lion's den without me. It doesn't feel right."  
  
"The lion's den?" He laughed. "It's not quite that bad." He took a deep breath and let it go. "It'll be easier for me if you're here Maddie; in my home, in my bed."  
  
"Okay..." Though she wasn't sure, she could see that's what he wanted. "I'll wait here for you."  
  
"Thank you." His eyes were solemn and serious.  
  
"When do you go?"  
  
"Right now," he glanced at his watch. "The plane is fueled and waiting. I just...I wanted to wake you before I left..." He laughed. "But you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you and...you can see my problem?"  
  
"Well, I'm awake now," she sat up then, moving to hug him. His arms moved instantly around her, holding her tight to him and burying his head in her neck. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Hmm..." He grinned against her skin, turning his lips to kiss her neck. "You can meet me back here, right here, this afternoon."  
  
"Done."  
  
"And if Harry shows up before I do...don't let him in the house." And though he snickered at himself, she could see a flash of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Hey..." She ran her hands up his neck to his face, cupping it in her hands. "He won't. And I would never."  
  
"I know," he turned to kiss her palm before pulling her hands from him. If he didn't leave soon, he'd lose his nerve and his will to leave her. "I'll be back soon." He kissed the tops of her hands and leaned to kiss her. "I love you Madeline. I really do." He kissed her again; slower, deeper, struggling to tear his lips from hers. "I'll be back." He squeezed her hands in his and rose from the bed; his eyes shifting away from her, trying to shift his focus to the task at hand.  
  
Maddie watched with a lump in her throat as Bishop stepped out of his room and she felt overwhelmed. She wanted to cry for what was about to happen for him, for what he was about to face without her. She just wanted to hold him and kiss him and make sure he knew how much she...  
  
"Oh God!" She tore the covers back and flew from his bed. "Bishop!" She hurried out of the room, wanting to catch him, wanting to tell him. "Bishop wait!" She reached the railing, looking over to the entryway below where he was pulling on a coat. "Stop. Bishop..."  
  
"What is it?" He turned back to her, coming up a few steps to meet her as she hurried down them.  
  
"I can't believe I..." She was laughing with tears welled up in her eyes and he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. Her hands were quick to his face, pulling his eyes to hers. "I can't believe I almost let you go without..." Her lips widened in a smile and she felt her whole body grow giddy. "I love you too. I can't believe I almost let you go there without hearing that. I love you too, you amazing, charming, wonderful man."  
  
"Jesus..." He breathed. "I'm never going to get over hearing that." He shook his head and moved forward; his lips capturing hers just as his arms wrapped around her body. And he wanted—more than anything in the entire world—to wrap himself up in her and never ever leave. As her mouth opened under his, he leaned her back, his hand reaching to a stair behind her as they moved. And as his lips moved against hers, her tongue sliding against his, he thought that maybe he was going to make love to her, right there on the staircase, before he left.  
  
But he couldn't. Not yet. Not like this. He wanted to love her, just love her. He wanted nothing else holding them up or holding them back. He wanted to just turn it all over to her and this new thing they were doing, this new amazing thing that made him feel things he had never felt before. And the only way he could do that...the only way...was to resolve things with Harry.  
  
With a miracle and no small amount of effort, Bishop pulled his mouth from hers; a small, almost shy, chuckle on his lips as he met her eyes. "You're amazing..." He whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips. "I have to go," he confessed and stood tall; regretfully moving away from her. "I'll be back. Soon. And we can...finish this..." He gestured to where she was sitting on the stairs with pink swollen lips.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you," she reached out to squeeze his hand.  
  
"Okay," he took a backwards step down the stairs; watching her as he moved away.  
  
"Okay," she smiled, wishing him all kinds of luck for what he was about to do. "I love you Bishop."  
  
"I love you too." He hurried back up the few steps, kissed her again and then, finally, he turned away. It was time for him to go, time for him to face the music. With one more glance at Maddie, sitting on his stairs, in his shirt with her hair mussed and her mouth thoroughly kissed, he slipped from the door.  
  
Maddie sat there for a long while, watching the door he had just walked through; her heart warm and full and though there was still that twinge of regret—wishing she were with him to face this—she had never felt so happy in her entire life.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Maddie sat there on those stairs for a long while; watching the door, letting her mind daydream over the last two days of her life, over the truly monumental thing that had happened. She sat there wishing she had gone with him; wishing he had let her go with him. She understood his reasoning, respected his decision, but she desperately wanted to be there with him when this went down.

  
With a deep sigh, she pulled herself up from the stairs and tried to start her day; tried for normal. It didn't take long for her to surrender to the fact that there simply was not a normal for her that day. She was blissfully happy at the same time that she felt such anxiety and worry for him, it threw her just a bit. So she decided to just let herself sink into whatever it was that she was feeling—as there was simply no point in avoiding it.  
  
She walked around the large, sprawling "cottage", taking in her surroundings, pulling Bishop into her. When she showered she used his soaps. When she dressed, she pulled on her soft yoga pants and his t-shirt, his sweater. And after she tied her hair back in a loose bun, she began to explore. With innocent curiosity, she poked through his travel toiletry bag, sniffing his aftershave; her eyes fluttering closed as the scent of him flooded her nostrils. With a grin and zero regret, she dabbed just a bit on the inside of her wrist, wanting to smell him.  
  
She made her way down the stairs, finding herself drawn to the kitchen and for a split second her mouth turned into a pout; wishing he were there to cook breakfast for her. Instead she chastised herself and put on a kettle for tea. As she waited for the soft whistle, she eyed a bottle of the scotch he liked to drink and, with a shrug she poured herself a glass. Wanting to pull as much of him to her as she could, she tipped it back for a sip. With wide eyes and a crinkled nose, she swallowed it back and abandoned the rest.  
  
"Christ, Bishop," she groaned, wishing she could rid the taste from her mouth. Eventually the whistle blew and she poured the piping hot liquid into her mug and moved through the rest of the house.  
  
She took in the view off the terrace, looking out over the water in the distance, appreciating the landscape around her. She walked through the extra bedrooms upstairs, impressed with the attention to detail and décor. She took more time in the office, reading the titles of the books on the shelves, admiring the pictures on the mantel. And as she passed by photo after photo of Bishop as a child, she felt her heart growing warmer and warmer and then she saw it. A picture of Bishop and Harry. They couldn't have been more than thirteen and they were dressed in riding gear in front of two massive horses. Her fingers pulled the frame closer and she couldn't help but chuckle. She could already see the differences in the two of them. Harry was well pressed and had a serious look on his face and Bishop's hair was unruly, his shirt un-tucked. They must have been good for each other, she thought to herself as she replaced the photo; Bishop bringing spirit to Harry's life and Harry bringing focus to Bishop's.  
  
And then it hit her. All of that was coming to a very delicate crossroad; because of her. She could only hope that the uninhibited, all-consuming love she had for Bishop would be enough for him, enough to make it worth it.  
  
She calculated the time; how long it took the car to drive him to the small airstrip in the area, how long it took him to fly, how long it took him to get to Kensington. And when the time came that she had estimated he would be arriving at Harry's door, she crawled into his bed, cuddled into his pillow and willed all of her strength and wits to him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bishop had a lot of time to think on his way to London; a lot of time to put together some sort of plan, to figure out the words he was going to use, how he was going to drop this bomb on his best friend of thirty years. But the car ride to the airstrip, the flight, the drive to Kensington even—every time he would try to find the right way to tell Harry about him and Maddie, it just wasn't happening. His mind would drift to Maddie and he would smile and get lost for a moment in thought of her. And then he would snap back, try to remind himself what was happening, no doubt in his mind of the significance of the moment, but he just couldn't find a "right" way.  
  
Maybe that's because there wasn't really a right way to do this. In truth, the "right" way would be to  ** _not_**  do this; to not tell Harry that he was ridiculously in love with the woman he was going to marry. Maybe that's why he couldn't sort out a plan, there really wasn't one. So he took a deep breath, he stopped to buy a bottle of scotch, and he held his head high as he drove through the gates of Kensington Palace. Holding that bottle in his hand, he stepped from the car and made his way to Harry's door. With another deep breath and a whispered, "fuck it," he knocked and waited.  
  
"Hey..." Harry pulled the door open, surprised to find Bishop standing on his doorstep. He smiled, looking him over. "I wasn't expecting you was I?"  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head and glanced behind Harry. "You alone?"  
  
"I am," he nodded and stood to the side. "You want to come in?"  
  
"Yeah," Bishop exhaled and held out the bottle in his hand. "I thought we could have a drink."  
  
"Sure," Harry took the bottle from him as he walked past and shut the door behind him. The two men stepped further into the house as Harry looked the bottle over. "I mean it's morning and we haven't done this in a while..." He held the bottle up as he grabbed two glasses. He looked to Bishop then, curious. "Is this about her?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Maddie," just hearing her name from his lips stirred up so many emotions inside of him.  
  
Trying to calm them, trying to keep the pounding from his ears, he nodded. "Yeah. Yes. It's about Maddie."  
  
"Oh..." Harry breathed, turning to face the bar as he opened the bottle of scotch. Bishop watched him closely and he could see it already happening; Harry's shoulders tensed as he thought about it. "Is she...God...is she okay?" He glanced over his shoulder, his smile having faded for a moment.  
  
"Yes!" Bishop was quick to reassure. "She's fine...she's..." Great. Wonderful. Amazing. Magnificent. Glorious. Beautiful. The most fantastic woman I've ever laid my eyes on. "She's fine." He ran his fingers through his hair, his nerves on high alert as he stood there.  
  
"Good..." Harry turned back to him then, two glasses of scotch in his hand. "Then this can really only mean one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Bishop took the glass Harry offered him and followed him to the sitting area; sitting on the edge of the couch opposite Harry.  
  
Harry took a long, slow drink from his glass and leaned forward, his eyes watching Bishop's as he spoke. "You wouldn't come here with Scotch in the morning if it was something small. So, if she's okay..." He took in a ragged breath and smiled—a little forced but genuine. "She must be seeing somebody." There was a beat, a moment of silence between the two men before Bishop nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Listen..." He leaned forward, resting his still full glass of scotch on the table and taking a deep breath.  
  
"And it must be serious..." Harry shrugged as he thought it over. "Or he's...I don't know...a problem."  
  
"What?" Bishop was thrown for just a second. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well you wouldn't be here if it was just another New Year's Eve fling..." The muscles in Harry's forearms flexed—just like Bishop's jaw—as they both remembered. "Would you?"  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head. "I suppose I wouldn't."  
  
"So who is it?" Harry wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know, but he did. He needed to know. "Is it somebody we know? Is it somebody bad? Is it...fuck. Bishop. Tell me she's not seeing that asshole from high school," Harry shook his head. "Don't let her be with some wanker from..."  
  
"It's me." The words tumbled from Bishop's mouth, surprising even him. And they were heavy and final and the impact they had when they hit Harry was visible.  
  
"You?" His eyebrows lifted, the glass in his hand pausing on its way to his mouth; stalling just as everything else in the room seemed to do. "I'm sorry did you..." Bishop could see Harry take it in, he could see him begin to process it. "Did you just say that...you...are the man Maddie is..."  
  
"Yes," Bishop met his eyes, he sat tall and proud—knowing this was it. "The man Maddie is..." He glanced down to his hands, fingertips pressed together in front of him, and then back up to Harry. "It's me. Harry..."  
  
"Hold on," Harry cut in, his head shaking, his lips twisting in the beginnings of laughter, but not quite. He sat his glass down on the table and the expression on his face, the way he looked at Bishop was full of confusion and upset. "Are you fucking with me right now?" His eyes were small and dark and his cheeks were turning red.  
  
"Absolutely not," Bishop shook his head. "Harry, listen."  
  
"Listen?!" Harry's voice peaked and he was on his feet; his body tense. "How in the fuck did this happen Bishop?"  
  
"Harry..." Bishop followed him to his feet, his voice low.  
  
"NO." Harry spun around, shaking his head briskly. "Don't fucking tell me. I don't want to know...Jesus Christ."  
  
"Look man," Bishop took a step towards him; carefully and quietly. "I didn't plan this. I didn't mean for this to happen. You asked me to take care of her so I did. I took care of her and I helped her get on her feet and she just...God, Harry. It's Maddie. As much as it sucks that I'm saying this, you know how it happens. You know how easy it is to..."  
  
"Don't," Harry spun around, his shoulders squaring as he shot hate to his best friend. "I cannot believe you would do this to me. And  _her_..."  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head quickly. "We aren't going to talk about her."  
  
"After all that she and I..." Harry's hand rubbed at the back of his neck as his mind ran it over and over again.  
  
"I said no." Bishop was firm and tall and Harry's eyes snapped up to him.  
  
"YOU said no?!" He barked out a laugh.  
  
"This isn't about her. Not like that it isn't. This is about me. She owes you nothing. She was ready to marry you and spend the rest of her life with you and YOU pushed her out the door. She owes you nothing. This is about me. Me and you. Not her."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry was pissed and sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Then let's talk about you and me. Best. Friend."  
  
"Listen Harry, I know how this looks..."  
  
"How this looks?!" Harry clapped his hands together. "No, no. Let's talk about how this IS. You. My best friend. I trusted you! I trusted you. With my life, Bishop! I trusted you with her and....I asked you to look after her and..."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"And you've just been over there,  _fucking_  her the entire time." And Bishop shifted, his blood beginning to heat.  
  
"Okay first," he clenched his jaw. "Watch your fucking mouth and second, the entire time?! Harry. The entire time?" His hands moved to his chest as he looked to his friend with wide eyes. "I spent months and months trying to get you to get your head out of your ass, trying to get you to go there and bring her back. I don't know what else I could have done to try to bring you to your senses but nothing worked with you!"  
  
"So you took it upon yourself to..." Harry had found a way to piss him off, found a way to hurt him back. And he was going to press right into it, no matter how subconscious it was.  
  
"I am warning you man, choose your next words very carefully."  
  
"Or what?" Harry laughed bitterly; stepping up to him. "Or what? This is un-fucking-believable. You've made your way through all the women London? In Paris? You had to move onto..."  
  
"This isn't like that," Bishop cut him off. "This is different. She is different."  
  
"Don't say another word," Harry's jaw was clenched. "Don't tell me how different she is. You think I don't know how..." Harry's whole body clenched and released. "Goddamn it Bishop! This is Maddie! MADDIE.  _My_  Maddie."  
  
"Not yours. She hasn't been yours in a very long time. Since you pushed her out the door Harry..."  
  
"And you think she's yours?"  
  
"No. I think she's..." And he couldn't help it. He couldn't. He knew that the right thing to do would be to keep the grin from his face, to keep the happiness from his eyes. He wasn't there to gloat. But he couldn't help it. He thought of her and it was automatic—this blissful reaction. And it only fueled Harry's anger, his eyes were small and hard and full of the kind of bitterness that had been brewing for so long.  
  
"She was supposed to be my wife." He bit off the words; his teeth clenched.  
  
"No. No. If she was SUPPOSED to be your wife, she WOULD be your wife! And let's not forget which one of us it is that put an end to that!"  
  
"Is that what this is?! You paying me back for..."  
  
"Paying you back?! NO! No...but fuck, Harry. You sent her out into London alone and afraid and scared and she came to me and..."  
  
"And you sure took her in, huh? Took her to fucking Paris! Put her in your father's hotel! That's your M.O. isn't it? I've been watching you work this for far too long..."  
  
"This is NOT just another piece of ass, Harry. I'm in l—" And Harry was in his face faster than he could blink; Bishop's shirt bunched up in his hands as he pressed him back to the wall.  
  
"Don't!" Harry yelled through a clenched jaw. "Don't fucking tell me you...love her. Don't say it. Don't!"  
  
"I..." Bishop met his eyes and held his hands up in surrender. "You know that I wouldn't be here for anything less than..."  
  
"Fuck you!" Harry pushed further. "Fuck you!"  
  
"Harry..." Bishop tried for calm and collected, tried to de-escalate the situation. "I'm sorry but..."  
  
"You're sorry?!" Harry yelled, pushing against Bishop's chest as he moved away from him. "You fucking know how much I love her and you're fucking sorry?!  
  
"LOVE her?!" Bishop's eyes grew wide as he pulled himself away from the wall and stood tall. "You love her?! No. I didn't know that. I don't know that. I know that you loved her once, very much and I know that losing her changed you but I also know that over the last two years you have done everything BUT LOVE HER!"  
  
"Fuck you Bishop!" Harry tossed back.  
  
"No fuck you Harry!" His voice rose. "You pushed her out the door! She was a crying, fucking mess when she showed up on my doorstep because she had NOWHERE else to go! And I came to you and begged you to go to her, to make this better. And you flat out refused! You told me over and over and over that you didn't want her and..."  
  
"You know damn well that it was never about loving her!" Harry's voice cracked as he remembered. "You know that the only reason I pushed her away was because I was afraid to lose her because I was afraid of what would happen! It was never because I didn't want her...And now I..."  
  
"You what?" Bishop moved towards him, wanting for the life of him to push Harry to the place where he could hear himself. "You've spent nearly two years telling me you wouldn't, that you couldn't. At the beginning of this year you told me you're going to marry somebody else! Harry! Fuck!" He stepped right up to him then, knowing he was pushing his luck. "And now what? What? You want her man? You think you want her now?! Fine! Let's go." He held his hands up. "Come on Harry. Let's go to France. Right now. You tell her that you've realized your mistakes, that you've realized how fucking stupid you've been. You tell her that you want her back. Let's go. You and me. Right now."  
  
"You're playing with fire." Harry's voice grew low and smug; the kind of cockiness that was learned over a lifetime of getting what you want. "You think she would stay there with you? You think that what you two have is anywhere NEAR what we had?"  
  
"I would bet my fucking life on it." Bishop leveled the room with his certainty and sent Harry reeling; scattered.  
  
"You're a fool. You think she's going to love you back?! You think she's ever going to feel the same way?!"  
  
"Harry..." His eyes grew sad as he gulped back the lump in his throat; knowing just the kind of landmines he was navigating. "I know she does." And he watched his words hit Harry, he watched him flinch, watched his heart jump into his throat, he watched the ache wash over his face and then he watched it turn to anger.  
  
"We weren't going to do this Bishop. You and me..." He shook his head, the anger in him getting more centered, less chaotic—scarier. "We weren't going to pass women around like..."  
  
"That's not what's happening here and you know it." Bishop interrupted with a shake of his head.  
  
"Like the rest of them." Harry finished with his hand slamming down on the tall table next to him. "We decided a long time ago that we wouldn't be picking up on the same..."  
  
"I know," Bishop nodded. "I know Harry. And that's not what happened. I didn't go after her. I didn't move in on her. I...Fuck Harry. What do you want me to say? It happened. It just...it happened."  
  
"When?" His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Bishop couldn't imagine him wanting the details.  
  
"WHEN?" He was growing hotter. "When did it happen Bishop? That night she came to you crying? The day after? When you put her up in the hotel like a..."  
  
"That's enough, Harry." Bishop could feel the heat rising in his own face every time Harry spoke of her like this; like less than she was to both of them  
  
"Enough?!" Harry yelled. "You don't get to decide when it's enough! When the fuck did this happen Bishop?! When she was ready to rebound? When you went to Bendal? Is that when it happened?" Harry's voice dropped low and he moved in closer to Bishop; more menacing and on fire than he had ever really been. "Is that when you decided to start fucking my leftovers?"  
  
Bishop's jaw clenched, his heart pounding in his ears, his hands flexing into fists at his sides and he cracked. He hadn't come here to fight, hadn't come here to make Harry feel worse, but he couldn't help it. "Two days. I've been in love with her since Christmas and I've kept it to myself because of you and me. But two days ago she climbed into my bed and told me she loved me too and I don't know man...I guess I wasn't strong enough to push her out."  
  
And that did it. With furious eyes, a balled up fist and alarmingly accurate aim, Harry swung and struck; hitting Bishop square in the eye. The smack sounded out into the room.  
  
"Fuck," Bishop groaned, the pain pulsing through his body instantly. "Jesus..." He leaned over, one hand on his knee, the other moving to his eye. And even though he had seen it coming since the conversation started—since before that if he were honest—it still caught him by surprise.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Harry growled as he shook his hand, wringing out the pain from the contact. "You come to my house to tell me..." Harry turned away then, trying to get a grip on his rage, trying to avoid the all-out brawl he could feel his adrenaline pushing for. "You fucking bastard..." He turned back to him.  
  
"I deserve that," Bishop breathed, moving to stand up again; his hand rubbing at the throbbing pain in his face. "I deserve that."  
  
"No," Harry shook his head. "I should kick your ass. That's what you deserve."  
  
"I'm not going to fight you Harry," Bishop held his hands up in front of him, his eye already swelling a bit as he squinted at the pain. "I came here to tell you and I've told you. I'm not expecting a blessing or forgiveness..."  
  
"That's good," Harry's jaw tightened. "Because you won't find it here."  
  
"I know," Bishop nodded; a sadness settling over him. "I know. You have to know Harry, how sorry I am. We've been friends our entire lives; you and me and I am so sorry this hurts you. You know how much I love you and..."  
  
"Don't," Harry shook his head, his own emotions brewing high. "Don't tell me this shit now. Now?! After you just..."  
  
"I tried to avoid this for so long but I..." Bishop felt tears in his eyes as he continued and he hated it; he hated everything about this moment. "I just can't not be with her. I can't. I'm not strong enough."  
  
"Even if it means you're done with me."  
  
"Yes," Bishop gulped and nodded. "Even if it means that."  
  
"Because you are," Harry's voice wavered. "We're finished. You and me. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes," Bishop's head nodded again; slower and heavier. "I do. I know that." A weighty sort of silence settled over the room as the two men stood at odds with the other. Though their hearts were pounding and their breathing a big jagged from the hit that was thrown and received, they were both grieving the loss that was felt there that day.  
  
"It's time for you to go," Harry's arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Okay," Bishop nodded in agreement; he had said what he needed to say. "Okay." He moved then, past Harry and towards the door, scooping his coat up from the back of the couch. Harry's eyes watched him go, watched him walk away from him and watched him come to a stop. But when Bishop turned around his eyes shifted away, looking to the wall behind him. "You know if you ever need me Harry..."  
  
"I won't," Harry interrupted; solemn and firm and final.  
  
"Okay," Bishop's heart ached in his chest. "Okay then. Well. Good-bye." Bishop looked to him, his best friend, his brother; wishing there was a way for them to reconcile it all without the ending of a family. But in Harry's dark, cold eyes, he could see that there was not. So he took a deep breath and swallowed back his emotions and he left; closing the door on a part of his life.


	20. Chapter 20

The second Bishop was in the car, he felt waves of sadness wash over him; knocking against him over and over and all he wanted to do was cry. He had known it would hurt, he had known it wouldn't be pretty. But it was worse than he thought. He felt awful. Terrible. And he didn't know how to make it stop.

  
What he did know, however, was that he had a few more stops before he could leave London. He had a few more people to tell before he could go, as fast as he possibly could, back to the only thing that made him feel warmth in that moment. Maddie.  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't think of her right now; he couldn't let himself go to thoughts of her or he was certain he would crumble before he finished what he needed to do. There were still a few more people to see, to tell, and he needed to keep it together. So he gulped back the sick feeling in his stomach and he drove away; Kensington Palace fading from his mirrors as he did.  
  
It was a short drive to Sean and Kiki's and before Bishop knew it, he was standing on their front steps; knocking on the door. He could hear Kiki calling out as she hurried to the door and he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. The door swung open and he was greeted with Kiki's bright smile.  
  
"Well if it isn't..." Kiki's hand flew to her mouth as she took him in. "Oh my God."  
  
"Yeah..." Bishop nodded, watching as she looked over his eye. "Can I come in?"  
  
"What the hell happened Bishop?" She waved him in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Is Sean here?" He asked, avoiding her question for a moment. "I was hoping to talk to the both of you and..."  
  
"Sean!" She called out into the house. "Bishop's here!" And then she moved in. "Seriously. What happened?"  
  
"Easy," he waved his hand at her as she reached out to touch it. "I'm fine..." He leaned away from her.  
  
"You're not," she shook her head as her husband stepped into the entryway.  
  
"Bishop," his mood was light and jovial. "I thought you were out for a week or..." He came to a stop, his eyebrows rising high. "What the hell happened to your face?"  
  
"Nice," Bishop nodded. "Listen. I need to tell you something."  
  
"Do you need...I don't know...an ice pack or a steak or..." Sean rambled off, his face twisting as he looked at Bishop's eye, already changing color and swelling up.  
  
"A bottle of scotch?" Kiki offered.  
  
"No," Bishop smiled at Kiki and then shook his head to Sean. "I am out for the week. I just had to come back to take care of something and..." He looked down at his hands, his breath a bit shaky but his smile steady.  
  
"What is it Bishop?" Kiki asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Maddie." His smile pulled higher as he said her name. "I just came from Harry's and..."  
  
"Oh my God." Kiki gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Maddie happened...That explains the black eye." She pointed to the smile on his puffy face.  
  
"Yeah," Bishop groaned with a nod.  
  
"Hold on." Sean felt lost; more lost that when he had stepped into the room to Bishop's black eye. He looked between the two of them. "You mean Harry's Maddie? What's going on with Harry's Maddie?"  
  
"Not Harry's Maddie," Kiki corrected before Bishop could.  _"Bishop's_  Maddie." She grinned; smug and impressed and happy, despite it all, for their friend who stood in front of them. Sean's eyes went big as realization started to slip into place.  
  
"She's not..." Bishop took a deep breath. "Not Harry's, not mine...she's. You know Maddie..."  
  
"You told him," Kiki nodded to Bishop, her eyes wide as she took it in, let it settle.  
  
"I had to."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"That I love her?" Bishop laughed. "Yes. Yes I did."  
  
"Hold on." Sean's hand held higher. "Did you just say..."  
  
"And what did she say?" Kiki ignored her husband.  
  
"Well..." Bishop sighed. "I'm here. With a black eye. What do you think she said?"  
  
"OhmyGod!" Kiki clapped her hands together. And something about her excitement for him, amidst all the chaos that was happening in his life, made him tear up.  
  
"Now hold on!" Sean's voice rang out and the other two in the room turned to him. "Did you really just say that you're... _in love_?" He was shocked at that alone but when he threw in the other piece. "With Maddie?"  
  
"Yes," Bishop nodded, the gravity of it all returning almost instantly.  
  
"The same Maddie who was going to marry Harry?" Sean lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes." Bishop nodded again.  
  
"Well I guess that does explain the black eye."  
  
"Yeah..." Bishop nodded, any bit of frivolity draining from the room. "Listen. I know how it sounds, how it looks but..."  
  
"Come on man..." Sean cut in, not angry but not anywhere near as excited as his wife. "You really went after Maddie?"  
  
"No. No of course not." Bishop shook his head and began to explain. "The short version of it is that...when they split, she came to me and needed my help and...Harry asked me to look after her." He shrugged. "I did and we became friends and then...I don't know Sean. I fell in love with her. I know that it's wrong and it's terrible and..."  
  
"Hold on," Kiki cut in. "It's not wrong and it's not terrible. Bishop. You can fall in love too. Harry's not the only one who is allowed."  
  
"No I know," he was soft as he looked from Sean to Kiki and back again. "But he was my best friend and...Sean. You know me. You know I would never just..."  
  
"I know," Sean nodded. "But it's still not good."  
  
"Oh come on," Kiki rolled her eyes. "As if you've never dated the same woman as a friend before," she narrowed her eyes at her husband; knowing the answer to that.  
  
"No I have," he nodded. "But this is different. Harry was going to marry her."  
  
"Oh please!" Kiki threw her hands up.  
  
"Hey, he's right," Bishop looked to her, surprised by her reaction.  
  
"No. He's not." She shook her head. "I mean what? Harry broke up with Maddie. And he didn't just break up with her. He pushed her out the door after she was nearly kidnapped. He pushed her out the door with nothing and nowhere to go and..."  
  
"Kiki, it's okay," Bishop watched as she moved in.  
  
"But it's not okay. It's not okay. Harry doesn't get to dictate how this works. It's like...it's like you throw out a perfectly good piece of cheesecake and you insist that you don't want it about forty-five times. You switch to biscuits and pie and every other fucking dessert in London and then...then you get punch-me-in-the-face-angry when somebody wants to eat the cheesecake instead of throwing it out?" She huffed. "Guy code, right?" She shook her head at her husband. "But what if he loves cheesecake?"  
  
"I'm sorry, are you comparing women to desserts now?" Sean's eyes scrunched up as he followed his wife's logic.  
  
"It's just..." She sighed and looked at Bishop, meeting his eyes as a small, genuine smile passed over her lips. "I saw her that night she showed up at your house and...I don't know. Harry ruined her. That night ruined her." She turned to her husband as Bishop swallowed back his memory of that night. "And now she's happy and in love with Bishop. Bishop! Call him what you want but you know he's a good man and he's been an amazing friend to all of you; all of us and...I don't know. Harry can be pissed." She shrugged. "He can be pissed all he wants but I'm not going to begrudge anyone some love—especially Bishop. Especially Bishop."  
  
"Hey, listen..." Bishop stepped up, his hand on her arm; wanting to end the arguments, wanting to be done. "It's okay if he's mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad at you," Sean groaned. "I'm not. I just...I know what this means for you and Harry and I know what that means for the group and..."  
  
"It's okay," Bishop shook his head with a small smile and sad eyes. "I knew what I was doing. I knew what would happen and I knew that it would be bad but...it's okay. I tried, for a very long time to make a different choice, to stay away from her and I just...I can't. She wants to be with me. She..." He chuckled lightly at the way he choked up at the thought of her. "She loves me and...I don't know Sean...I just can't say no anymore." He clapped his hands together and looked between them. "I'm going to go now. I just wanted to tell you what happened before everything went to hell. I'm stopping at Leo's next and I was going to see Anna and Penelope but..."  
  
"They are in Switzerland firming up plans," Kiki finished his thought. They were in Switzerland on holiday as they finished preparing for Anna's upcoming wedding.  
  
"Yes," he nodded and turned to Sean. "Listen. For what it's worth I am sorry. I'm sorry for hurting him and I'm sorry for what this does to...everyone else. I hope that you and I can..."  
  
"Of course we can," Sean nodded. "I...of course we can."  
  
"Okay," Bishop nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey Bishop," Kiki stepped up and he turned to her. "I want you to know that I'm really, really happy for you." Before he could say anything, she pulled him into a hug; pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm happy for you and I'm happy for her and...She's a lucky lady Ian Bishop. You remember that. She's lucky to have you."  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his eyes closed; hoping not to cry. "Thank you for saying that." He hadn't come to London expecting anyone to be happy for him, but it felt amazing that somebody was.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie had been counting down the hours, the minutes, since Bishop had left for London. The morning had gone by achingly slow. Noon had passed and the afternoon had slipped past her. She was nearly starting to grow nervous, nearly starting to go a little stir crazy as she waited to hear from him. She had gone through the house more than once. She had cooked and almost eaten two meals. And she had tried to sit and read. She should have gone out and explored, but she couldn't. Her mind had been focused on him since he had stepped out and when her phone rang out into the living room, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She muted the TV and reached for her phone, knowing from the tone that it was him.  
  
"Bishop," she breathed; her heart leaping into her throat.  
  
"Madeline," he sighed; hearing her voice settling over him like a warm, comfortable blanket.  
  
"Is it over?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded. It was over, in more ways than one, and his heart felt heavy with the weight of destruction he was leaving behind.  
  
"Are you coming home now?" She inexplicably felt tears spring to her eyes and he, quite understandably, felt heat warm his blood.  
  
"Yes," he smiled at her words. "I'm getting on a plane right now. Listen Maddie..." He gulped back the lump in his throat. "It didn't go well. I mean...Harry he's..." He ran a hand over his face and into his hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bishop," Maddie felt terrible, hearing the hurt in his voice.  
  
"Please don't apologize for this," he shook his head. "I never want you to be sorry for this. It's just...If he gets there before I do..."  
  
"He won't," she cut in, sensing his emotions. "Bishop. He won't."  
  
"Maddie I just..." He shook his head, a staggered chuckle pressing from his lungs as his eyes grew teary. He hadn't expected this rush of emotion. He had expected sadness, he had expected a bit of relief; but all of it, all at once, was a lot.  
  
"Bishop? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded, his eyes looking to the ground as he fought off tears.  
  
"Bishop..." She needed him to hear her, needed to connect. "In April or...or May...Khenda and Collins came to see me in Bendal. He...he was there for work and she came along and the night they were packing up to head home, I was sitting on their bed and I was flipping through this magazine..."  
  
"Maddie..." He groaned, not understanding why they were talking about this. Now.  
  
"Listen," she continued quickly. "And the magazine had this spread, this double page feature on Harry and Cassandra. There was an article and these ridiculous anonymous quotes and pictures and...in one of the pictures, in the fuzzy distance..." She choked up as her mind flooded with that same feeling. "It was you. And you were sitting next to some woman and she was laughing and..." Maddie laughed through the tears in her eyes. "All I could see was that. Not him with her, not the speculative musings of the author about if he was going to marry her or...All I could see was you with this woman...with somebody who wasn't me...and it drove me absolutely fucking crazy." She sniffed. "And it just...it brought everything I knew crashing to the ground and I was scared and nervous and absolutely certain that it would never, ever happen." She stopped for a breath. "But it happened. Bishop...it happened and I love you. I love you very, very much." She was clear and proud and it made him cry. "Now please. Please. Get on the plane and come home. I can't make this better with you there and me here and I...I need to make this better. Bishop..."  
  
"Maddie?" His voice cracked.  
  
"I love you. Please come home to me now."  
  
And as he realized how right he had been to wait to call her, how he would have never been able to pull it together to go to his friends had he spoken to her first, he nodded and wiped at his eyes. "I'm on my way."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the day gave way to evening and the sun dropped in the sky, Maddie wrapped herself up in a large, fluffy blanket and she found herself back on those stairs; watching the door as she waited. She knew he was on his way, knew the estimated flight time, the drive time and she knew. He should be there any minute and to say that she was eager to see him, that the anticipation had gotten the best of her, was a massive understatement. All she wanted to do was see him again with her own eyes, to hold him in her arms and soothe away the hurt she knew he was feeling.  
  
And then she heard it; the crunch of gravel outside, the sound of the car door, the jiggling of the handle and then, with a rush of relief into her lungs, the door opened. He was home.  
  
"Bishop..." She rose to her feet, her eyes welling up with tears as she hurried down to him; blinking as she hurled herself into his already open arms and wrapping herself around him. "You're back..." She whispered into his neck. "I've missed you so much. I've missed you so..." She kissed his cheek as she pulled back to look at him and then she saw his eye and her breath sucked into her lungs. "He hit you?! Oh my God. He hit you."  
  
"Of course he hit me," Bishop's hands wrapped around her arms as she moved her hands to his face. "Ow. Maddie!" He hissed when her fingers ran over his cheek.  
  
"Sorry!" She flinched away from him. "I can't believe he hit you."  
  
"Of course he hit me, love." He smiled down at her but she could see it, he was hurting. And not just from the hit he took. There was something broken in his eyes, in his smile.  
  
"Bishop?" She felt terrible; head to toe terrible. And it was such a stark contrast to how she felt the last time she had seen him that she didn't even know how to process it. "Is there...God. Is there anything I can do? Anything I can get you or..."  
  
"Can I just..." He pressed his eyes closed, his cheek resting against hers; his hand stroking the back of her neck. "I just need a minute or two to..." He pulled back and opened his eyes. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he moved away from her. "It's been a very long day and...I'm just going to take a few minutes alone to let this settle, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Maddie nodded; tears in her eyes, a nervous twitch in her heart.  
  
"Okay," he took a breath and moved around her; taking the long hallway towards the office. And Maddie watched, with a lump in her throat and a sinking feeling in her stomach as he moved away from her; his shoulders slumped and his head hanging low.  
  
And she felt worse than she could remember feeling in quite some time. She stood there in the hallway, staring at where he had gone and when he closed the door behind him, she could feel her heart break just a bit. She had never seen Bishop so sad before; ever. He had always been the one to come in and soothe the moment, alleviate the pain, brighten a room. And to see him so sullen, so dark, it shifted the feel of the house and it threw her. And then she remembered the picture of the two boys, now men, and her stomach turned. She had done this. She had torn apart two friends, two brothers, and now Bishop was paying for it. And it made her want to crawl into a hole and cry.  
  
But she couldn't care for her wounds right now, not when Bishop was hurting. So she stood there in the hallway for nearly five minutes, allowing him some time and then she took a deep breath and she followed where he had gone; unable to stand idly by any longer.  
  
With a soft knock on the door, she stepped cautiously through it and her eyes scanned immediately for him. He wasn't far from her, sitting in an oversized leather chair with his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together in front of him and his shoulders heavy and slacking.  
  
She didn't think to ask permission to enter, to ask allowance to stay. She took in his black eye, his sullen expression, the unapologetic way that he cried and her reaction was automatic. So she stepped in, letting the door shut behind her. Holding onto her own emotions, she moved to the chair opposite of him and waited; her eyes and her heart full of concern for him.  
  
It was minutes before Bishop spoke and when he did, his voice was heavy. "I was there when his mother died." He sniffed. "I mean I was THERE. At Balmoral. When his father came in and woke us and..." He wiped at his eyes. "He was there when my parents divorced, when my father came out of the closet and...even when the inevitable jokes came, he was there. And today...today I just...I trashed all of it." His confession was heavy and Maddie felt it hit her like a punch to the gut.  
  
"I..." She didn't know what to say, didn't know if she could say anything anyway. So she wiped at her eyes and rose to her feet. "I'm so sorry." She felt a sob bubble up to the surface and she turned from him then. "I'm so sorry..." And as she took one step towards the door, she felt his hand on her arm; his fingers wrapping around her wrist.  
  
"Don't leave," he whispered.  
  
"But I've hurt you both so much and..." She wiped at her eyes as she turned back to him. "I was selfish and wanted you for myself and now you're just...so hurt. Bishop..."  
  
"I'd do it all again," his eyes swept up to her then. "All of it. Everything. I would fly to London again and again, I would break his heart and ruin everything and take the hit—-again and again Maddie." His hold on her tightened. "As long as you're here at the end of it all..."  
  
"I'm here," she nodded, tears slipping from her eyes. "Again and again. I'm here." Her hands moved to him then, soft on his face, staying away from his eye. "I'm sorry you're hurting Bishop..."  
  
"It'll be okay..." His voice was hoarse as he turned to press a kiss to her palm. "I'll be okay..." He knew his words were true, despite the sadness that he sat in in that moment. "Come here..." He pulled her to him then, wanting her closer; needing her closer.  
  
And she went; slipping into his lap, her legs settling on either side of him. And his arms wrapped around her, pressing her tightly to him, his face pressing into her stomach as she hugged him back. Her hands smoothed over his back as she held him for a long beat and then his face turned up to her and his eyes met hers.  
  
"Bishop..." She began to speak, wanting to give him her apologies, her guilt. But he shook his head.  
  
"Shh..." His hand left her waist and moved to hold her at the back of her neck, his thumb smoothing softly under ear as he brought her face down to him. "I love you..." His words were heavy and his lips were hot and when they pressed against hers, she could feel it. All of his emotions from that day were behind that kiss. "Please don't say you're sorry..." He spoke against her mouth, pulling her closer and closer to him. "Don't tell me you're sorry for this Madeline..." He shook his head; his hands running over her as the heat between them rose. "I'm not sorry for this..." His hands clenched at her then, needing her closer and closer still. Even with the hurt, he wasn't sorry.  
  
"Bishop..." Maddie groaned at the feel of him; his hands on her body, his lips against her mouth, her jaw, her neck.  
  
"Tell me you love me," he whispered against the skin below her ear.  
  
"I do," she breathed; her head tipping back as her hands moved to his shoulders. "I do love you Bishop. More than you know. More than you could imagine. More..." He pulled her face down to his, his mouth finding hers; hot and ready and open to him. His tongue slipped between her lips, pushing into her mouth with such great need. Maddie moaned into him and they both moved; clutching the other closer, their bodies pressing tight to the other.  
  
"Tell me..." He tore his lips from hers, moving to the other side of her neck, to the other ear. "Tell me you're not sorry I love you...that you're not sorry you crawled into my bed...that you're not sorry to be here. Maddie..." His voice was strangled, his hands pulling at her.  
  
"Bishop," her voice cracked as she said his name, her hands finding his face and pulling him from her neck. She found his eyes and she smoothed her fingers over his cheeks; soft and light and though they were both breathing heavy and they were pressed together in a heated sort of friction, she had to blink at the tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm not sorry I love you. I'm not sorry I crawled into your bed. I'm not sorry you kissed me back. I'm not sorry I'm here and I'm not sorry..." She tipped her lips to his, kissing him deep and hot and communicating with his tongue in a way she couldn't with words. "I'm not sorry. I'm not...I'm not..."  
  
"Good." He sighed, a tiny hint of his smile slid over his mouth. "Because...Madeline...love..." His smile pulled higher as his hands moved around to her back and up under her shirt. "I'm not sorry either." And then, because they were both finally smiling after such a long, upsetting day, they let it all fall to the side and they moved together.  
  
That night wasn't about teasing, it wasn't about proving anything, it wasn't about lust. When Maddie made love to Bishop there in that soft leather chair, when Bishop moved with her to bring them both slowly and maddeningly over the edge, there was nothing but love and desire and happiness in that room.  
  
With nothing hanging over their heads any longer.

 


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you want to know something I've learned about you in the last few days?" Bishop's voice was low and gravelly as he wrapped an arm around Maddie's stomach and pulled her closer to him; tucking her back up against his chest in a spooning position. They had slept in through the sunrise and were just rousing awake to a gloomy, rainy day.

  
"That I like my bacon crispy not chewy?" Maddie's eyes didn't open as she hugged his arm closer.  
  
Laughter rumbled from his chest, vibrating through her body in a way that stirred her awake. "No..." He shook his head, his lips leaning to kiss her shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm..." Maddie sighed, backing up into him, wanting him closer to her; loving the heat from his body, from his breath on her skin. "I give up."  
  
"I've learned..." He kissed down her shoulder, his fingers rubbing soft strokes against her stomach, peeking out from under her t-shirt. "That you make this noise in your sleep..."  
  
"A noise?" Her eyes pulled open.  
  
"Not quite a moan," he slid his hand to her hip. "Not quite a sigh..." He pulled her hips to him. "It's adorable."  
  
"Adorable?" Maddie smiled wide, pulling his arm back around her; her legs tangling with his.  
  
"To be fair, there's not much that I don't adore about you."  
  
"Aw now see..." She smiled wide as she adjusted in his arms. "Now I know you must be half asleep." And when she turned around to face him, the smile faded from her lips. "Oh God. Look at that eye."  
  
Bishop blinked, his smile fading only just a bit. "Aw it's fine."  
  
"Bishop..." Maddie's mouth turned down.  
  
"It's okay," he interrupted her; gathering her closer in his arms, leaning his lips to hers. "I actually think I can make this work for me."  
  
"Yeah?" She snuggled in.  
  
"Yeah." He kissed her again.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She lifted her eyebrows; not wanting to harp, not wanting to dismiss.  
  
"I don't know, love," he sucked in a breath. "What's there to talk about? He was my best friend and you were his...there's nobody in the world that wouldn't expect him to hit me. I'm honestly surprised it stopped at one."  
  
"But..." She shook her head with a sigh. "He didn't want me. I don't know why he gets to be so self-righteous when he's the one who ended things when he's the one who didn't want to be with me anymore..."  
  
"Oh baby," Bishop smiled, his hands running soothingly over her back. "We both know he didn't leave you because he didn't love you. And we both know that just because it ended doesn't mean he stopped loving you. We both know he still..."  
  
"No," Maddie interrupted him with wide, innocent eyes. "We both don't know that. Bishop...love isn't just...God. It isn't just a feeling. It's a way you treat somebody. It's a verb. You can spout all you want about loving somebody but unless you DO it, unless you back it up with actions...it's not the same thing." She shrugged; casually, easily. "He doesn't love me. You might think he does. Hell, he might think he does. But I don't buy it." She slipped easily into her next thought. "I am sorry that being with me means that you had to end things with him."  
  
"I am too," he nodded with a sad smile. "In a perfect world, I could have both. I could have this amazing, beautiful, brilliant, sexy, sassy..."  
  
"Sassy?" Maddie grinned.  
  
"Sassy woman who loves me..."  
  
"God does she ever," Maddie cut in with a playful roll of her eyes.  
  
"In a perfect world I could have her and I could have my best friend who's happy for me," Bishop took a deep breath and let it out. "But..."  
  
"It's not a perfect world?" Maddie supplied.  
  
"It's really fucking close though," he smiled down at her. "Come on. Let's just...yes. Yes. It sucks that it had to go down this way and last night was..." He shook his head and swallowed before he shrugged his shoulders. "But it's morning now and there's nothing I can do about it—even if I wanted to do something about it. So what I want to do is let it go. I want to focus on the happy part. The  _you_ part."  
  
"You want to focus on my parts?" Maddie's eyes slid wide as she grinned up at him, doing as he asked and letting it go. Bishop laughed, his arms tightening around her, bringing her into him.  
  
"I absolutely want to focus on your parts," his voice dropped and his eyes smoldered in the way that made Maddie's entire body tingle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Bishop..." Maddie called out to him from where she sat at the breakfast bar. After some warm, wonderful morning sex, he had pulled her from bed with promises of breakfast and he was at work making good on that promise.  
  
"Madeline?"  
  
"In interest of full disclosure, there's something I would like to confess," Maddie's smile was sweet as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Confess?" His eyebrows arched up, frying pan in one hand, spatula in the other.  
  
"Mmm Hmm," she nodded over a sip of coffee. Sitting the mug back on the counter, she took a deep breath and leveled serious eyes with his. "While you were gone yesterday..." She gulped back a giggle and tried to remain sober. "I went through your stuff."  
  
"My stuff?" His gaze shifted just a bit; easing up and growing curious. "What stuff?"  
  
"Your toiletry bag." Her lips twitched up.  
  
"What?" He chuckled, moving his attention back to the food he was working on.  
  
"I used your soap and your aftershave and..." She felt silly as she admitted but zero regret.  
  
"Why?" He tossed a grin over his shoulder to her. "Did you forget to pack your own?"  
  
"Ha!" She laughed. "No. I just...I wanted to smell like you."  
  
"Ah see," he turned around to face her. "When you say stuff like that it makes it hard for me to be over here and have you all the way over there." Maddie's smile pulled wider as he set his gaze on her.  
  
"I wore your sweater."  
  
"Yeah?" His lips tugged higher; loving the image.  
  
"I tasted your scotch," she played with her mug as he turned back to the food. "And I nearly spit it back out. Seriously Bishop, it's terrible out of the bottle." He was laughing at her. "Which is surprising since it tastes so good on your lips." Even with his back to her she could tell he was smirking; smug and full of himself. But she didn't care. "Anyway. I thought you should know."  
  
"In interest of full disclosure?" He clarified.  
  
"Exactly," she nodded.  
  
"Anything else you would like to confess, my lovely little snooper?" He turned off the burners then and began to plate their food.  
  
"I gave myself a tour..." She shrugged. "Of the house. I looked around. I found some amazing photos of you as a child."  
  
"Of course you did," he laughed, pulling the plates from the counter and rounding over to where she sat. "Are you taking any with you?" He placed a plate in front of her and leaned to kiss her.  
  
"Just one or two," Maddie joked with a giggle.  
  
"Fantastic," Bishop took a seat next to her and met her eyes. "So is this what we're doing today? Confession time?"  
  
"Maybe," Maddie smiled. "Why? You have something you want to get off your chest?"  
  
"Well..." He finished a bite and then turned to face her, his hands moving to the outside of her thighs; holding her between his palms. "The thought of you using my soap and my aftershave and wearing my clothes..." His eyes held hers as she giggled softly. "It turns me on like nothing else."  
  
"Really?" Her eyes danced as she perked up.  
  
"Like nothing else," he nodded, his thumbs running softly on her skin.  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that." She reached for her mug of coffee.  
  
"Good," he grinned wide and continued; turning back to his food. "And, if we're being honest...I'm a little frustrated with the weather."  
  
"The weather?" Maddie laughed. "Why the weather?"  
  
"I was hoping to take you out today," he took another bite.  
  
"Out?" Maddie perked up. "What do you mean out?"  
  
"Outside," he chuckled, nodding towards the large windows that rounded the far side of the kitchen.  
  
"Aw...are you already tired of being indoors with me?" Maddie's lips turned down in a pout and her hands slid to his thighs teasingly.  
  
"Ha!" He shook his head and leaned lips to hers. "I'm never going to tire of being indoors with you..." He kissed her again. "I just thought I would show you around the grounds; take you out on the water."  
  
"The water?"  
  
"On a boat," he clarified.  
  
"I think I might like that," Maddie reached for her coffee. "Can't we still go?"  
  
"In the rain?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Tell me the great and powerful Bishop isn't afraid of a little water..." She winked as she took another bite of her breakfast.  
  
"I'm not afraid..." He shook his head with a wide smile, catching her sarcasm and snark.  
  
"You know," Maddie's voice dropped. "Some things are just as much fun in the rain as they are dry."  
  
"Wow..." Bishop groaned into a laugh. "That's an excellent point."  
  
"It is," Maddie agreed. "Show me around. In the rain."  
  
"Really?" He studied her for a second; having been certain the weather would deter them.  
  
"Bishop," Maddie sat her cup down and scooted a little closer to him, her voice dropping suggestively. "Take me out, show me the grounds, show me the boat..." She batted her eyelashes in an exaggerated sort of way. "Please."  
  
"Oh wow," he shook his head. "Talk about laying it on."  
  
"Did it work?" She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"It did," he nodded. "Finish your breakfast. I'll take you out."  
  
"Yes!" She lifted her hands in the air before returning to her food; a satisfied smile in place on her lips and a satisfied Bishop to her side.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After a wonderful breakfast, they went back upstairs to shower, dress, and ready for the day. Somewhere in the middle of the shower, after they had actually soaped up and rinsed off but before they began the teasing that would ultimately lead to their second love making session of the morning, Maddie looked up at Bishop with a wide grin.  
  
"You ready for another confession?"  
  
"Hit me," he grinned; loving how bluntly honest she was being with him, drawn to the smile that seemed to reach her eyes.  
  
"I love this scruff that you have in the morning..." She took a step into him, her fingers scratching along the shadow on his cheeks and chin. "And I hope that someday you'll let me shave it..."  
  
"Oh?" His voice dropped, the shower stream washing bubbled soap down his shoulders as he moved closer. "We could maybe arrange that."  
  
"Good," she grinned wider. "Also...the way you say my name..."  
  
"Madeline," he offered, knowing exactly what she was talking about; he loved the way his mouth spoke her name, the way it came off of his lips.  
  
"Mmmmm..." She nodded, her hands slid up his wet chest. "I love the way you say my name. And..." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Kissing you that first time...in Bendal..." Her eyes moved over his chest, over his lips, up to his eyes and locked. "That was amazing."  
  
"I have to tell you," he grew smug, his hands finding home on her hips. "I'm loving confession day."  
  
"Ha!" She bit her bottom lip. "When you stopped talking to me afterwards, when I thought I had lost your friendship...it made me want to cry."  
  
"Hey..." His fingers were soft on her skin.  
  
"And then it made me want to punch you in the face," she finished with a snicker.  
  
"Ha!" His head tossed back. "Point taken." He made a promise to himself to never, ever let her think that again. "So tell me, do I get to take part in confession day too?"  
  
"Absolutely," she nodded. "What do you have for me?"  
  
"I secretly..." His head dipped so that his lips could kiss lightly at the skin of her neck. "Very secretly...love that painting you gave me for Christmas more than I'll ever admit again in my entire life."  
  
"I knew it," she sighed as his lips continued up her neck.  
  
"And..." He took a deep breath. "When you bring up Mr. Las Vegas..."  
  
"You mean Matt?" She laughed and his shoulders tensed under her hands.  
  
"When you bring him up, it makes every single part of me itch with the desire to punch him." He took a step closer to her, his hand reaching out to the wall behind her as his tongue licked a ticklish sort of fever under her ear.  
  
"What?!" She laughed louder, her body responding to his mouth.  
  
"To punch him and tear his eyes out and..."  
  
"Bishop!" She swatted at his arm. "Why?!"  
  
"What do you mean WHY?" Bishop's face turned incredulous as he pulled out of her neck. "That man saw you naked!"  
  
"What?!" Her eyes went big. "Come on Bishop! I've been with men before you. You know that. You're not THAT guy, are you?"  
  
"Of course not," he shook his head. "I own and accept that you've had men before me. But he's different."  
  
"He was different," she smirked, her eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
"Madeline," he bit at his lip, his head tilting just a bit as he edged closer, as though he were warning her.  
  
"I know how he's different to me," she snickered. "How is he different for you?"  
  
"Because..." One hand pulled from her hip, trailing a finger up her side as he took her in. "He saw you naked when I wanted to see you naked." That same hand reached her breast, taking it in his palm. And her breath sucked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me naked at New Year's..." She spoke the words as statement but it was really something that was just dawning on her. Her eyes glazed over just a bit as his thumb stroked over her nipple.  
  
"Of course I did," he laughed, pressing his lips lightly, teasingly against hers. "And instead I had to listen to you go on and on and on about..."  
  
"Maaaaaaaatt..." She breathed his name, partly because she knew it would drive him nuts and partly because he was driving her nuts. Bishop's jaw clenched as his lips tugged up and she saw a different sort of edge in him. He knew he was being silly but he couldn't help himself. When she said his name, when she said it that way, it had that effect on him.  
  
"Like nails on a chalk board," the muscles on his shoulders strained as he tried to shake it off.  
  
"I had no idea," her eyes were wide and alive with this newfound knowledge, her heart beating heavier at the way his fingers were working over her breasts. "I mean...you know Matt was just a one night thing."  
  
"I do."  
  
"And you know that I'm absolutely in love with you."  
  
"I do," he nodded.  
  
"But you still hate him?" She bit her lower lip.  
  
"I do," he nodded with a laugh and then the entire mood in the shower deepened when he kissed her lips and pressed her back against the tile of the shower. "And every time you allude to that night..."  
  
"Yeah?" She whispered, feeling all of him pressed against her; hard and ready. "Every time I allude to Maaaaaaaaaaatt..."  
  
"Do you really need to say his name like that?"  
  
"You know..." She took in his expression, his stance and she smiled. "I think I do."  
  
"Why?" He groaned, his hands sliding up and down her slick, wet skin; rousing every nerve ending to attention.  
  
"Because..." She breathed. "Whenever I do, you get this look in your eyes..." Her mouth twitched. "Like you're ready and willing to do whatever it takes to rid him from my mind.  
  
"Mmm," he nodded, catching her tone, catching her gaze. "It's because I am..." His mouth returned to her neck. "Tell me Madeline. Tell me what you want..."  
  
"Ohhhh...." She moaned, her fingers pulling into his hair.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'll give it to you right now."  
  
"Oh God," she groaned, tugging him closer. "I want this shower to be over and..."  
  
"Done." Bishop didn't need her to finish that sentence before he reached out and shut off the water. And before she could blink, before she could open her mouth to ask for more, he had the door open and was hoisting her up into his arms and out of the shower.  
  
And his lips, his glorious, magical lips had already taken over her mouth; his hands pulling her legs around his waist. And they were back in his bed in just a few, short, wet steps.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
While Maddie finished dressing, Bishop went downstairs and began to prepare for their afternoon. He pulled out rain gear; umbrellas, rain coats, Hunter boots. Since his parents often had guests at this home, there were a wide range of sizes in the large hall closet off the foyer. After he had pulled those out, he moved to the kitchen; packing a basket for the boat with food and wine, readying blankets and lanterns. And just as he finished it up, Maddie reappeared.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" She called out from behind him.  
  
"Nah," he shook his head, turning towards her voice. "I think I have it...Wow." He stood up tall, his eyes scanning over her; her jeans, her loose bun—his plaid flannel shirt—a little too big but absolutely adorable.  
  
"Hi," Maddie caught his gaze, his slightly slacked jaw, and she pushed at the rolled up cuffs. "I hope you don't mind." Though she knew for a fact that he didn't.  
  
"No way," he smiled wider as she moved into the room, joining him over the supplies. "Jesus..." He exhaled, shaking his head as he turned his eyes from her. "I'm never going to get anything done."  
  
"Well...except for me," Maddie winked and burst into laughter; her moment of seduction passing by. "It really is a comfy shirt."  
  
"I'll bet," Bishop reached out to pinch her cheek softly. "You look great. Want to add on a waterproof layer and head out?"  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," she nodded emphatically and held out her hands as Bishop began to pass her stuff.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They walked for quite some time; Bishop holding an umbrella overhead as he pointed out the highlights. He pointed out where he used to play as a child, the place in the pool out back where he hung out in the summers. They made their way over by the vineyard; rows and rows where they grew grapes.  
  
"Do you make wine?" Maddie was intrigued.  
  
"My father does," he shrugged. "It's nothing big scale, certainly not anything that's...anything. Just a hobby he and Michael enjoy."  
  
"Think I'll get to try some sometime?" She tucked her arm through his as he lead her in the other direction.  
  
"If you want to," he nodded. "I suppose I can arrange that."  
  
"Think you could arrange a little guitar lesson?" She nudged him slightly, walking in step as they made their way towards the water.  
  
"You want me to teach you to play?" He smiled; surprised.  
  
"I would love that," Maddie nodded.  
  
"Then absolutely," he pulled his arm up so he could wrap it around her shoulders, bringing her into his side.  
  
"And maybe you can teach me some French?" She bit her lip and he laughed. "And some Italian?"  
  
"Well that might take some time," he admitted in a quiet voice, his eyes holding onto hers.  
  
"Well I'm not going anywhere," she wrapped her arm around his waist and held tight.  
  
"Then you got it," he took a deep breath, his hand squeezing at her shoulder as they continued on.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By the time they had boarded the boat and cast out, the rain had settled into a light drizzle. It was just enough that the sky stayed dark and hazy but not so much that it made the water choppy or the trip tricky.  
  
Maddie helped Bishop load their food and blankets and then followed his direction as they readied the boat for the water. It was really something to watch him move about; like it was second nature to him. And though she felt like she knew Bishop, incredibly well in fact, she was discovering that there were so many things he had left to show her; so many things they had left to share. And it made her deliriously happy. She loved him, so much, and the idea that they were only beginning...it made her entire body warm.  
  
Just as soon as they were out, just as soon as he had them situated where he wanted; far enough from shore to enjoy it, close enough he felt comfortable with the iffy weather, he turned his attentions from the boat back to Maddie.  
  
They made themselves comfortable in the blankets and the pillows and the luxury that surrounded them; even on a boat. They ate and they drank wine and they spent time snuggled together, sneaking kisses and sharing thoughts. And just as Maddie settled back next to him with her second glass of wine, she decided to continue their conversations. Bishop was stretched out on the long bench and Maddie laid next to him, her chin and her wine glass resting on his chest.  
  
"You know what's funny about the Matt thing?" She smiled as she said his name.  
  
"Nothing." Bishop was quick and firm with his response, even through his laughter. "There's nothing funny about Mr. Las Vegas." His fingers danced along her spine, bringing a chill to her skin.  
  
"Ha...come on. Be serious for a minute." She snuggled in closer. "You are so weird about Matt and I just...I have no issues with Ashley."  
  
"Ashley?" Bishop's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Your New Year's date," Maddie pointed at him. "Who you apparently do not remember."  
  
"I remember," he corrected.  
  
"Ashley," Maddie nodded. "She was...one of the many?"  
  
"She was," he answered, his eyes dancing as they watched her; wondering where this was going, amused by the look on her face.  
  
"One of how many exactly?" Maddie's eyes held his as she asked and Bishop laughed out loud.  
  
"Are you asking me how many women I've been with?" His hand flattened out on her back.  
  
"I am," she nodded; not hiding anything from him. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes..." He drew the word out, his lips still in a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. "I just...you really want to know that?"  
  
"I really do," she shrugged. "I would be happy to discuss my number if you want..."  
  
"I absolutely do NOT want to do that." He shook his head, certain. "Is it going to make a difference? My number?"  
  
"Of course not," she shook her head; honest and genuine. "I'm really just...curious." He knew without asking that Maddie wasn't jealous; she really was curious. They were both very well aware of the complete lack of threat any woman was between them.  
  
"It's not a small number," he warned, his hand sliding up her back to her hair; his fingers slipping into her locks.  
  
"I wouldn't imagine that it was," she winked up at him and they both chuckled. "Come on...tell me." She poked at his ribs and he took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"I don't know that I know a number..." He was thinking, she could tell; his brow was furrowed, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Because you don't remember some?" She teased.  
  
"Because I haven't kept a count," he corrected with a smirk. "I remember all of them."  
  
"You do?" Her face twisted up, her smile widening just a bit.  
  
"Of course I do," his fingers stroked at her scalp and then pulled out of her hair as he began to go through the list in his mind. "Let's see. There was Crystal."  
  
"Sure," Maddie grinned, reaching out to pinch the skin of his tattoo. "The first to explore and conquer..."  
  
"Easy," Bishop laughed, snatching her hand up from his hip and laying it higher on his chest. "Then there was Jessica. Sarah...." His eyes squinted. "There was Ana McGaughy...Mrs. McGaughy..."  
  
"MRS?!" Maddie's eyes flashed wide, swallowing a mouthful of wine so she wouldn't spit it out.  
  
"No judging," he tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. "She wasn't married to Mr. McGaughy at the time."  
  
"Jesus..." Maddie shook her head with a chuckle.  
  
"There was Laura and Lara. Nydia..." He bit at his bottom lip.  
  
"Hold on," Maddie sat up a bit and studied him. "Are you...do you know all of their names?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded.  
  
"How many are we talking?" She asked and when he opened his mouth to tell her he didn't know, she rushed ahead. "Ballpark it for me Bishop. More than ten?"  
  
"Oh love," he grew soft as he looked up at her. "Yes. More than ten."  
  
"Twenty?"  
  
"More."  
  
"Thirty?"  
  
"Maddie, baby...are you sure you want to know this? In my experience, it's never helped and..."  
  
"Bishop," she cut him off. "I'm a big girl. I know who you are. I know what you were up to. I'm not expecting a low number, I just..."  
  
"Yes," he answered. "More than thirty. Probably...thirty-five."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I told you that you didn't want to know," his smirk faded into something softer; his hands sliding sweetly over her, taking her wine glass away and setting it on the table next to him and returning to her body. "Listen. There have been a lot of women. You know that. We both know that. What we also both know is that I am madly in love with you and I've never been disloyal to any of them when I was with them and Maddie—I am with you. All the way. 100%. If you're worried about anything we can talk about it. I'll be happy to go and get tested and..."  
  
"Shhh..." Maddie's fingers pressed to his lips. "I'm not worried. I mean...we can both go in and get tested and figure out what we want to do for long term birth control and..." She smiled wide as she thought of a future with him; planning and preparing for lots of sex. "I'm not worried about the number. It's just...you're going through this list of names and...you really remember all of their names?"  
  
"I really remember all of their names," he nodded. "Listen, just because I wasn't in love with them, doesn't mean they weren't important; doesn't mean they didn't matter. They did. Even if it was for one night or...an afternoon..." They both snickered at that. "But I just never kept a count because...I don't know. That seems so crass. None of them were a number. They all mattered."  
  
"Oh my God..." Maddie groaned, moving up his body so that her face was closer to his. "Am I really with the man who can talk about the thirty plus women he's been with and manage to make me want him MORE?"  
  
"I don't know," Bishop grinned wide. "Are you?"  
  
"I think I just might be." Maddie leaned her lips into his, kissing him once, twice and on the third she pulled back just a bit. "Five."  
  
"Sorry?" His eyebrows lifted, his voice soft as he smiled at her, his lips wanting hers back.  
  
"Counting you," she nudged his nose with hers. "There have been five."  
  
"Yeah well...I'm a big boy and I can be just fine with you having had men before me, however many it is. But I don't want to know any more about the other three," Bishop shook his head, his hands tightening on her.  
  
"Four," Maddie corrected, moving her body over his. "The other four."  
  
"See I don't count the last one," Bishop shook his head, adjusting to allow more room for Maddie over him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Maddie laughed. "You don't count Ma..." Bishop's fingers pinched her lips.  
  
"Don't say his name," his eyes danced.  
  
"Ma..." She tried to speak.  
  
"Nope." Bishop pinched again, running his fingers over her lips. "How about we make a deal? I'll keep doing the thing where I try to make you forget him and you...you have to stop saying his name."  
  
"Mmmm..." Maddie smiled against his fingers. "Maybe I can say your name. Biiiiiiiiiiishop."  
  
"Now we're talking," Bishop's hands moved back around her and his lips tilted up and the group of women and men before them faded away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was funny how a day spent cozy and relaxing could draw Maddie to feel sleepy but that was exactly how she felt. They had come in from the water just as the sun had gone down and, after unpacking, they had snuggled up on the couch. Maddie had refreshed their drinks and had just returned to her big, comfy spot while Bishop tended to the fire. She watched him from her spot, smiling at him; again surprised at this incredibly domestic side of him. He heard her snicker and tossed a look over his shoulder.  
  
"You're laughing at me?"  
  
"Not at you," she shook her head, adjusting her blankets around her. "Just...I haven't seen this side of you much before."  
  
"Ah," he nodded, turning back to the fireplace. "You thought I was just a pretty face."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed. "And a smoking hot body, yes."  
  
"Nice," he chuckled, knowing she was kidding.  
  
"I've really enjoyed it Bishop," she sighed happily. "Coming here with you. It's been really nice."  
  
"It has," He agreed, happy she thought so. A bit of comfortable silence filled the space between them as he finished up with the fire.  
  
"But..." She sighed, sinking back further into the couch.  
  
"But?" Bishop finished his work at the fire place and rose to his feet; moving back to the couch with her.  
  
"But..." She sighed again. "It has to come to an end at some point, no?"  
  
"What does?" Bishop sat down on the opposite end of the couch, pulling her feet into his lap and tucking his legs up near hers; adjusting the blankets around them.  
  
"Our time here," she took a deep breath, her head leaning to the side; resting on the cushion. "I mean, you have to go back to work eventually." His fingers were tracing up and down her leg in a light, sensuous way that made it difficult for her to concentrate on anything but the tips of his fingers. "Don't you? Have to go back to work eventually?"  
  
"Ha!" He chuckled, vibrating the space between them and the fingers on her calf. "I do. Eventually."  
  
"How eventually?"  
  
"Two days. I need to be in Italy in two days to meet with my father and some investors..." He moved then, sliding closer to her, his hand moving up the leg he had been teasing. His eyes were wide and focused on her, his smile drawing higher as a thought washed over his mind; making him look more than excited. "Come with me."  
  
"What?" Maddie laughed.  
  
"Come with me. To Italy." He smiled wider, squeezing her leg. "You have nowhere to be until you hear more...and...have you ever been to Italy?"  
  
"No," she shook her head with another laugh. "You want me to just...go to Italy. Just like that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With you."  
  
"Yes...yes..." He laughed. "Yes with me."  
  
"Your father will be there."  
  
"He'll be thrilled to meet you."  
  
"You want me to meet your father?" Maddie's eyes grew wide and Bishop smiled at her; loving the way this was throwing her off, loving that she still hadn't caught it—how deep he was in. Even after their time in the country, even after all that had happened between them. It seemed to still surprise her.  
  
"Yes, Madeline. I want you to meet my father. And his partner. And the investor and..."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"A little bit. Are you coming with me?"  
  
"You know..." She sat up, tossing it around in her head; sitting with the thought of Italy with Bishop. How would she ever be able to say no to that. "You know...I think I will."  
  
"Yeah?" His whole face brightened.  
  
"Yeah..." She laughed as he tugged her closer, bringing her legs around him as he hugged her close.  
  
"We can go back to the city tomorrow," his mind was at work making plans. "You can have lunch with Khenda and Collins. I'll put in some time in the office. Tomorrow night I'll take you out on a damn date..."  
  
"A date?" Her eyebrows arched.  
  
"Did you think I was going to hide you away forever?" He laughed.  
  
"No," she shook her head, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Where are we going on this date?"  
  
"I have something in mind," he shrugged. "I'll let you in on it tomorrow night...if you're free."  
  
"I'm free," she nodded.  
  
"And then...on Friday morning, we'll fly to Italy." He sighed. "You'll meet my father."  
  
Maddie took a deep breath and tightened her hold on him. Her lips kissed his; soft and sweet and when her eyes met his, she spoke with genuine sincerity. "I cannot wait."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It wasn't until much later when Maddie fell into thought about the future. They were in bed, tucked in around each other and her mind had drifted past the next day in Paris, beyond the trip to Italy. And she loved that this happened so easily with him; that she could drift to the future and not freak out, that she felt so completely okay bringing it up to him; to speak honestly and freely. Just as she did in that moment.  
  
"Hey Bishop..." Her voice was soft as it spoke out into the dark.  
  
"Madeline?" He was calm and quiet and nearly asleep, but he answered with a smile. Maddie stalled for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to wrap her mind around the words she wanted to use. Hearing the silence, Bishop adjusted around her, his hands sliding over her shoulders, her arms, her side. "What is it?"  
  
"I..." She thought for a moment. "Can I just..." She took a deep breath and went for it. "What if I want New York?"  
  
Bishop's eyes blinked heavily, his lips tugging up in a grin as he took in her words there in that dark room. "Like the whole state? It sounds expensive." He couldn't help but play with her even as his heart was swelling in his chest.  
  
"No," she laughed, her tension easing instantly; loving that quality in him more than he would ever know. "What if I want the job in New York?"  
  
"It went that well, huh?" He knew what she was getting at but he loved her like this; thoughtful.  
  
"Yes." She nodded, wanting him to catch her point. "Bishop. What if I..."  
  
"Then you take the job in New York." He cut her off with a casual shrug and a warm voice.  
  
"Just like that?" Her eyes were wide as she turned in his arms, resting on his chest so she could really look at him.  
  
"Is there more to it than that?" He held her gaze; confident and straightforward.  
  
"Have you been around these last few days? Have you seen the shiner on your right eye? Is there MORE to it than that? Yes. There's more to it than that. Bishop..."  
  
"Maddie." He lifted his hands slightly.  
  
"Are you...I mean..." She paused for a moment, her mind considering his meaning. "Are you telling me that you don't want to factor into this decision?" She blinked and gave it another thought and before he could cut in, she continued. "Oh wow...I can't believe I just assumed..."  
  
"No, no, no..." Bishop shook his head, his hands reaching out to cup her face and hold it steady. "I don't think you're hearing me Madeline. I don't need to factor into this decision because...you don't have to choose between me and New York. You can have us both."  
  
"I..." Maddie let that sit for a second. "What?"  
  
"You do realize that I can do what I do from anywhere right? I'm not rooted in any one spot."  
  
"Anywhere?" Maddie's eyebrows lifted, her excitement brewing.  
  
"Well, anywhere that's relatively close to an internet source," Bishop shrugged. "I once tried to work from this hole in the...you know what, it's not important. What I want you to hear is...I'm happy that you're thinking about me when you're thinking about this but...it's not necessary. I would have to travel elsewhere but I do that anyway. I am completely mobile. If you stay in France, I can be in France. If you go to London, I can go to London. If you go to New York..."  
  
"You can go to New York?" It was too good to be true but she couldn't help the hope that flooded her heart.  
  
"If you want me to. Baby...if you want me to I can go to Bendal." He was so sure, so certain, and so completely unshakable. "You decide. You tell me how I fit. And I'll fit."  
  
"Just like the little French guy on my bookshelf." She blinked at the wet in her eyes.  
  
"Well, funnier than that, but yes."  
  
Maddie's eyes held his across the small space between them and for a second she didn't know what to think. One year ago the thought of Bishop being so steady, so sure about something so serious would have made her giggle. But now he was sitting across from her absolutely convinced, absolutely drawn, absolutely certain. And it didn't make her giggle. It made her sigh and it made her warm and it made her feel like nothing she had ever felt before. "I love you, you know?" God she hoped he knew.  
  
"Yes. But fuck if I'm ever going to get tired of hearing you say it." His sweet smile turned smug and smirky. "Come on Madeline. I'd follow that fine ass of yours anywhere."  
  
"You're so full of it sometimes," she giggled, snuggling in closer; her heart lifted to new heights with the possibilities he had just introduced.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, his head settling back against the pillow, his arms pulling her closer. "But you love me."  
  
"I do," she agreed with a contended sigh—amazed at just how true that was.  
  
And that night as Maddie drifted off to sleep, she couldn't believe just how much her life had changed in just a few short days—how much it was going to continue to change. Tomorrow, Paris. Friday, Italy.  
  
And after that...she didn't really know yet. But from the looks of things, she was going to have this amazing, wonderful, sexy, sweet man standing right next to her.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Maddie and Bishop were up and ready a little earlier than they had been all week, eager to get back to Paris and on to Italy; eager for the date that Bishop continued to tease. They had breakfast and showered and dressed and before long they were packed and heading to the car.

  
"Bishop?" Maddie turned to face him as they neared the passenger side, his hand stretched out to open the door for her.  
  
"Yes?" He smiled in return, his eyes dancing behind his sunglasses; already seeing in her smile that she was about to ask him for something.  
  
And she was. Stepping closer to him, her hands took hold of his coat; smoothing over his chest. "Can I drive back to Paris?"  
  
"Ah..." Bishop grinned. "You want to drive my car."  
  
"I really do," she nodded, her head tipping to the side in a way she knew was a bit over the top, letting her flirtatious side take hold for a moment.  
  
"Can you drive a gearshift?" He lifted his eyebrows; smug and sexy as hell as he looked down at her.  
  
"I can," she nodded and held out her hand palm up. "Please Bishop?"  
  
He chuckled, low and warm, and without much issue at all he pulled the keys from his pocket and dropped them in her hand. "Since you said please."  
  
"Thank you," she bounced on her feet, her fingers closing around the keys as she tipped up to kiss him. "You're the best boyfriend in the entire world." And just like that she was leaving him to round the car. And Bishop stood tall and still as he watched her hurry to the driver's side and though she would never know it, she would never be able to tell by looking at him—his heart and stopped in his chest and his breath had hitched and damn it if he didn't feel the slightest prick of tears in his eyes.  
  
She had called him her boyfriend.  
  
It wasn't the first time he had been called that by somebody. But it was absolutely the first time it had made him feel that way; happy, warm, full of delight. Free.  
  
"Come on!" Maddie's peppy voice pulled him back to the moment. "Stop stalling and get in the car!"  
  
"Alright, alright," he laughed, snapping back to her. "I'm coming." He opened his door and slid in next to her, watching with a wide smile as she put the keys in the ignition and started the car.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They were a little over an hour outside of Paris when a soft silence had settled over them. They had already made arrangements for the afternoon. Bishop would be dropping Maddie off at Khenda and Collins' home and he would be going into the office for the afternoon. Maddie would return to his place at the hotel and he would pick her up at seven for their date. Seven hours, Bishop groaned inwardly as his lips curled up. Seven hours without her. He realized he had spent significantly more time away from her than this; months in fact. But it felt different now. Everything felt different now; now that the two of them were...the two of them.  
  
He turned to watch her through the cover of his dark glasses; appreciating how well she handled his car. She drove it like a professional; easy on the gears and hugging the turns. He should have known she would handle it masterfully. She seemed to have a knack for those sorts of things. As he looked her over, the soft smile that seemed to have a permanent place on her lips, the wisps of hair that had fallen from her pony tail, the way her hands gripped the wheel. She was beautiful. But he had always known that. From the very second he met her he had known that.  
  
What he hadn't known at the time was just how far he would fall for her—how far he had fallen for her. It blew his mind to think that there was a time when he had ruled this out for himself, when he had made the decision not to go for this.  
  
He had been a fool. A damned fool.  
  
But he had figured things out, thankfully, with a little bit of help from her.  
  
Maddie. God she was amazing.  
  
His hand drifted over to her, seeking contact, and it rested on her leg. She turned a smile to him and let one of her hands leave the wheel, resting over his.  
  
"You okay over there?" She caught his concentrated expression and squeezed his fingers.  
  
"Yes," he answered with conviction and warmth, his thumb rubbing over the fabric of her tights. "Absolutely yes."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they pulled up outside of Collins and Khenda's home, Maddie turned an excited smile to Bishop. She was eager to see her friends, looking forward to catching up with them, to sharing this big, new, happy thing that was going on in her life. And she was nervous; just a little bit, but she was nervous. Though everything between her and Bishop had just snapped right into place for them; all of it making sense once they admitted their feelings, she knew that wasn't the case for everyone else. His trip to London had been proof of that. This was going to be a shock for most people—even if they were happy for them.  
  
Maddie knew Collins and Khenda were happy for her, she knew they would be. Khenda had said as much on the phone. But she also knew that seeing it would be something different than the idea of it. Maddie was smart enough to realize that at some point in this relationship, she and Bishop were going to get some pushback. It had already started on a personal level for him and eventually it would come on a much larger scale. She just hoped that her friends, particularly Khenda who had always had a soft spot for Harry, would be able to see past how it affected him.  
  
It only took two seconds, a flash of time when Maddie smiled at Bishop and raised her hand preparing to knock, when the door flew open and the smile on Khenda's face told her all she needed to know.  
  
"Get in here." She didn't even bat an eye as she reached her hand out to tug on Maddie's arm. "Now."  
  
"Whoa," Maddie laughed, stepping inside.  
  
"You too." Khenda reached for Bishop's arm and tugged him into the entry way, closing the door behind them. "So." Her arms crossed over her chest in a way that spoke of seriousness but her eyes defied her; alive and happy and animated.  
  
"So?" Maddie mimicked her stance while Bishop stood to the side, quiet and a bit sheepish.  
  
"So..." Khenda drew out the word. "Are you going to tell me how this happened or are you going to leave me hanging?"  
  
Maddie glanced to Bishop who was smiling wide when she met his eyes. With a shrug he waved his hand, telling her to go ahead. But Maddie turned to Khenda with a shrug. "I choose to leave you hanging."  
  
"MADDIE!" Khenda stomped her foot and Maddie laughed loudly.  
  
"Did you really just stomp your foot?" Maddie pointed to the ground.  
  
"I really did," Khenda nodded. "And I'm going to do it again if you don't tell me...what happened? When did it happen?" She leaned in closer and her voice dropped. "Because I remember very distinctly the night you looked at me with sad, resigned eyes and told me it never would..."  
  
"Khenda," Maddie's head tilted to the side.  
  
"And I remember how you were jealous in an instant when you saw a picture of him with some brunette at a wedding..."  
  
"Okay now see, this is what I want to hear," Bishop raised his hand to Khenda. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."  
  
"Bishop!" Maddie turned wide eyes to him.  
  
"Aw come on baby," his eyes turned sweet. "Just tell her."  
  
"Yeah Maddie," Khenda looked triumphant. "Just tell her."  
  
"Fine," Maddie sighed dramatically. "Where's Collins? I don't want to repeat it and answer the same questions."  
  
"He was out with Isaiah," Khenda answered. "He should be back any minute. Now...can I get either of you a drink?"  
  
"No thank you," Bishop smiled. "I'm heading into the office for a bit and I should keep a clear head."  
  
"Suit yourself. Maddie?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Khenda was excited; for Maddie and for Bishop. She was beyond happy for her friend and the man who she had seen hold nothing but care and concern for Maddie since the night he delivered her to them so long ago. But she was nowhere near as excited as Collins was when he walked in the door with a sleeping Isaiah slumped over his shoulder. The second he passed the little man off to Khenda, he drew Maddie into a bone crushing hug that lifted her off the ground. And when he turned to Bishop, his eyes took a serious slant and he extended his hand.  
  
"I can't imagine that this was an easy decision for you...given your history and such with...Harry." His voice hardened on his name.  
  
"Actually," Bishop smiled, despite the fading black eye, despite the loss of friendship. "It was much easier than I ever thought it would be."  
  
"Good to hear it," Collins nodded, his eyes squinting to take in the black eye. "Is that from him?"  
  
"Yeah," Bishop nodded, the mood in the room shifting just a bit. "I went to tell him a few days ago."  
  
"I'm sorry," Collins offered.  
  
"Totally worth it," Bishop shrugged and pulled a smile to his lips. "Listen, I would love to stay for lunch but I need to head in. We're leaving for Italy tomorrow and..."  
  
"Italy?" Collins raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We?" Khenda's grin widened.  
  
"Ha!" Bishop clapped his hands and turned to Maddie. "Good luck today love," his hands moved to her cheeks as he bent to kiss her.  
  
"Thank you," Maddie sighed into him, nearly forgetting her friends were standing right there, watching with ridiculous grins. "I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"You will," Bishop nodded, kissed her again and then turned back to Khenda. "I'm taking Maddie to Italy with me tomorrow. I'm going to introduce her to my father." He winked, knowing it would only fuel the crazy, and he stepped towards the door. "You all have a great afternoon. I'll see you soon baby."  
  
"Thanks," Maddie smiled, her voice shifting flat. Bishop tossed her a wink, a wave, and slipped out the door. Maddie turned to face the other two in the room.  
  
"Italy?" Collins crossed his arms.  
  
"We?" Khenda snickered.  
  
"Father?" Collins added with a peaked eyebrow.  
  
"Come on," Maddie rolled her eyes and waved them with her as she stepped further into their house. "I'll fill you in over lunch."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh God..." Maddie gasped as Bishop kissed down her neck. "It's a good thing I'm going to Italy with you..."  
  
"Yes..." He nodded, his tongue tracing hot over her skin. It had been nearly six hours since he had dropped her at Khenda and Collins' home. She had come back to the hotel, had gone back to the suit they were staying in to wait for him to finish up. From the moment she texted him to tell him she was there, it had taken him less than ninety seconds from his office to the entry way, where she greeted him with pent up passion and love.  
  
"And that you...oh..." She moaned, leaning into him as his hands passed over her body; heat and reverence. "And that you're willing to come to..." Her eyes rolled closed as his hands slid up her shirt, moving instant and rough to her breasts. "I miss you too much..." She concluded without all of her thoughts. "I can't stand being away from you. Bishop..." She tugged his face up to hers. "How are we going to make it?"  
  
"We aren't," he shook his head and caught her lips. "We aren't going to fucking make it."  
  
"Listen..." Maddie panted as he tore his lips from hers, kissing down her jawline as his hands slid around to her back and pressed her close and tight to him. "We're going to have to be fast..."  
  
"Fast?" He snickered, his hands trying maddeningly to pull her closer and closer.  
  
"I have a date..." She moaned again as he hoisted her up and into his arms; her legs wrapping around him instantly.  
  
"A date?" He smirked as he looked up at her, navigating blindly through the hall, towards a room.  
  
"A date," Maddie nodded, pulling her shirt up and over her head. "With this amazing man and..." She tilted her head over his and kissed him; hard and deep—so much so that he had to stop walking for fear he would walk her into a wall. When she pulled back, her eyes danced as she met his. "You're going to have to be fast."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed, his face lighting up with amusement. "I'll try my best Ma'am."  
  
"See that you do," Maddie giggled and held onto his shoulders as he resumed his trek to a room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Beautiful..." Bishop spoke against her lips. "You look beautiful." He had picked Maddie up at the exact time he had told her to be ready and he couldn't get over how stunning she looked. He had always found her beautiful but the nature of their relationship up until that point hadn't given the opportunity she had that night. She wanted to stun him, she wanted to make his eyes flash wide and make his smile tug high and make him want to put his hands on her. And he did. He wanted all those things.  
  
"Well..." She sighed into him, nuzzling her nose against his smooth cheek. "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah..." Maddie took a deep breath, trying to bring it back in, trying not to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side.  
  
"I brought you something," his eyes were playful as he reached into his inside coat pocket.  
  
"A treat?" Maddie's heels bounced slightly and it made Bishop want to toss her over his shoulder and haul her back the bedroom.  
  
"No," he chuckled. "Not a treat."  
  
"Flowers?" She guessed again and his hand stalled inside his coat.  
  
"No," his smile faded just a bit. "Did you want flowers? I honestly thought that you might want something a little different, a little off. But if you wanted flowers..." She could see his mind begin to spiral as he spoke so she put her palms to his cheeks and drew his attention to her.  
  
"I want what you brought me," she nodded to his chest. "Now why don't you give it to me."  
  
"Fair enough," he smiled and pulled his hand from his pocket; holding out to her a small picture frame with a big red bow on it.  
  
"What's this?" She eyed it, taking it into her fingers.  
  
"Look for yourself."  
  
"Okay," she grinned and pulled the bow from the frame. And then her face lit up and Bishop knew he had been right to go with this. "Bishop..." Her heart warmed in her chest. "It's a picture of you as a kid...at the house in the country..."  
  
"It is," he agreed. "I saw you checking it out a few times and I know you had to resist lifting it from the mantel."  
  
"I really did," she laughed.  
  
"But I thought you would like to have it," he shrugged and watched as she looked it over, smiling in a way that made him melt. "I'm guessing it's just as good as flowers?"  
  
"Oh God," she held the frame to her heart and stepped into him. "It's way better than flowers."  
  
"Yeah?" He leaned to kiss her. "Good. So tell me Madeline...care to join me?" He nodded his head to the side, towards the door, with a wide wonderful smile.  
  
"Yes," she nodded, setting the frame on the stand next to her and turning to him. "Care to let me in on this evening's plans?"  
  
"Absolutely," he grinned, taking her hand in his as they began walking towards the doors. "We're having dinner at my absolute favorite place in Paris."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh..." Maddie smiled wide.  
  
"And then we're going to participate in Nuit Blanche."  
  
"Nuit Blanche?" Maddie's eyes flashed with excitement. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a night when all of the museums and churches and galleries and libraries are open all night. We'll get to see Paris at night and I'm telling you Madeline..." He smiled around her name. "I'm not sure which I like better; day or night."  
  
"Sounds beautiful," she whispered.  
  
"It is," he agreed. "We'll see everything....we'll have drinks, we'll read books, we'll go to the top of the Eiffel Tower." He wrapped an arm around her and lowered his voice. "We'll go to the Musee du Louvre..."  
  
"The Musee du Louvre," Maddie tried to repeat him though not quite as eloquently.  
  
"Loosen your lips up a bit," Bishop kissed the side of her head and whispered against her ear. "Musee du Louvre."  
  
"Musee du Louvre," Maddie tried again.  
  
"Much better," he chuckled. "We'll make love in the Centre Pompidou..."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tossed back. "No we won't."  
  
"Can't blame me for trying," he winked. "We'll tour some beautiful churches and then I'll buy you breakfast...I promise you that you'll love it."  
  
"I have no doubts," she shook her head and bit at her lower lip in anticipation. "Is there anything specific I need to bring with me?"  
  
"A spirit of adventure," he winked. "And a coat...it might get cold."  
  
"Got it," she nodded, tugging her coat tighter around her. "First date." Her eyes danced as he stepped away from her, calling up the elevator.  
  
"First date," he nodded, ridiculously happy about the idea.  
  
"I wonder if I'll get lucky at the end of the night," Maddie spoke in a soft voice, as though only to herself.  
  
"Don't wonder," Bishop chuckled. "You can rest assured that as long as you're with me, you'll get as lucky as you want...as often as you want." Maddie laughed along with him and as her mind drifted to their date, something occurred to her; something she should have thought of earlier.  
  
"Hey Bishop..." Maddie stalled behind him, her fingers entwined with his.  
  
"Yeah?" He turned around to look at her; all smiles and excitement.  
  
"Listen...I know you already know this but..." She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes slightly; feeling silly as she always did when this came up. "There's a good chance that if you go out with me tonight...in public...you're going to have your picture taken. As ridiculous as it sounds, there is still an occasional photographer on my tail." Bishop's face washed with understanding and he shrugged.  
  
"I've been shot by a pap before Maddie," he stepped back towards her, taking her hand more tightly in his.  
  
"I know," she nodded. "I know. I know you get it...you've been his friend for years...but it's a little different when it's you and it's a little different when it's me and...I don't know. I just feel like I should give you fair warning."  
  
"Warning?" The corner of his mouth tugged up in a smirk and he adjusted her scarf around her neck,  
  
"The last man who kissed me in public ended up all over social media..." Bishop's eyes narrowed serving only to make her turn more playful. "You remember? New Year's Eve last year. His name was Matt."  
  
"See, I had forgotten his name," Bishop tugged her to him, pulling her close and wrapping his arms back around her.  
  
"It was Matt," Maddie giggled.  
  
"You can stop saying it anytime now Madeline..." He kissed the tip of her nose and let out a sigh. "Listen. I know they might be out there and I know they might get a shot and I know the story that will eventually run with that. I get it. I hate it. But...what am I supposed to do? Keep you locked up in my room forever?"  
  
"Forever?" Maddie's voice tipped as she snuggled closer.  
  
"Come on love, are you worried? Do you not want to..."  
  
"No," she interrupted him quickly; assuredly. "I want to. I'm fine with...whatever they have for me. I just didn't want you going in blind."  
  
"Okay," he squeezed her body in his arms. "My eyes are wide, wide open Madeline."  
  
"And they are such beautiful eyes..." Maddie leaned into him and smiled up at him. "Shall we go now?"  
  
"Yes," he grinned and pulled away, taking her hand tightly in his. Maddie let out a breath of relief; happy with his response, with his determination. "Also..." He sighed as they waited for the doors to open to the elevator, their hands entangled. "That was your last MATT reference for this month."


	23. Chapter 23

"Come on love," Bishop smiled at Maddie, her head resting on his shoulder. "We're here." The car pulled up to the private hanger at De Gaulle. It was early morning and the air was crisp and cold and heavy with the dewy nip of winter. Though it was still dark, the sun was beginning to crack onto the horizon. They had spent the entire night touring Paris during the Nuit Blanche and only when Maddie's eyes grew so heavy they closed did Bishop call it a night. They gathered their luggage and loaded into a car to the airport. It was time to go to Italy.

  
"In Italy?" She looked up to him with half opened eyes and he couldn't help the laugh.  
  
"No," he shook his head, turning to pull her from his shoulder, to hold her up. "The airport. We're getting on a plane to Italy."  
  
"Oh..." Maddie nodded, exhaustion making her head feel heavy; a big yawn pushing from her lips. "Sorry. I'm so sleepy..."  
  
"I know you are," Bishop grinned. "Maybe pulling an all-nighter is not your thing."  
  
"Shush," she pinched his lips. "I can pull an all-nighter with the best of them."  
  
"No," he shook his head, chuckling at her. "I'm the best of them and you're...falling asleep in the car. Madeline, love." He turned her chin up, smiling down at her with amusement. "Let's get you on the plane. You can sleep there." She could sleep during the flight and then more so once they arrived. But he needed her to walk to the plane with him before that commenced.  
  
"You know..." She took a deep breath as her car door was opened by the driver. "I used to be able to do this sort of thing and rebound like that..." She snapped her fingers together before taking the driver's hand offered in assistance.  
  
"I believe you," Bishop followed her out of the car, his bag in tow. "Thank you," he smiled to the driver, taking Maddie's hand from him and pulling her close. The driver nodded with a smile and moved to unload their luggage. "So what do you think happened?"  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed, tucking her hand through his arm as they walked towards the plane, her head leaning into his arm. "You. I think you happened."  
  
"Me?" He pressed his fingers to his chest, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.  
  
"You've worn me out..." She sighed, her sweet, sleepy eyes gazing up to him. "You've pushed my body to its limits. I just need to..." She let out a yawn. "Catch up."  
  
"Poor sleepy darling..." He was amused by her; endlessly intrigued. With warm hands on her shoulders, he moved her in front of him and helped her hold steady as they went up the steps to the plane.  
  
With kind, thankful hellos to the pilot and the staff, Maddie and Bishop slipped off to the cabin of the plane; comfortable and familiar. Bishop dropped his bag on the floor next to his seat and turned his full attention to Maddie as the plane was readied.  
  
"Okay darling. You want to sleep in back or..."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Her face twisted a bit, her arms hanging around him loosely.  
  
"I'm going to read through my briefing sheets once more before we arrive," he nodded towards his bag. "I want to know what I'm talking about."  
  
"You're so sexy when you're like this," she sighed, speaking more to herself than him. "Can I stay up here with you?"  
  
"Of course," he nodded. "Though it's not nearly as comfortable..."  
  
"I doubt that." She shrugged and moved to the chair next to his. "I would just rather stay up here...with you. Is that okay?"  
  
"Works for me," Bishop muttered as he moved to his own chair. In truth he wanted her close, wanted her near; he had spent enough time separated from her that it felt like he was subconsciously making up for it now that he had her close. So he slid into his chair and watched her warmly as she adjusted in her seat; removing her shoes, settling in. As soon as the two were situated and buckled in, the plane began to taxi to the runway.  
  
Maddie was exhausted; her body and her mind had been pushed and though she really wanted to stay as "on" as Bishop was, she was beginning to wonder if that were even possible. She watched as he pulled folders from his bag, as he situated his in-flight reading materials. She took a deep breath and let her eyes lower; the speed from the jet lulling her closer to sleep. Once they were in the air, cruising at altitude, Bishop flipped open a folder and before he could even begin to read, Maddie was fast asleep.  
  
She was blissfully and peacefully asleep. Her head leaned into his shoulder and her hand rested on his thigh. And he had never felt more content in his entire life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The flight from Paris to Rome was a quick one, even given the adjustments made due to weather. When they landed and taxied closer to the hangers, Bishop looked down at his slumbering love and debated staying on the plane and simply allowing her to sleep. But instead he adjusted his folders, tucking them away in his bag, before he turned to her. His fingers were soft as he stroked hair from her face.  
  
"Madeline..." He kissed her forehead. "Darling. We're in Rome..." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, smiling at the way her nose crinkled.  
  
"Mmmm..." She moaned, not wanting to move, not wanting to open her eyes. "Carry me?" Her lips twitched into a smirk as she spoke.  
  
"Sure," Bishop shrugged. "Though it will most certainly be the 'swung over my shoulder type'," he leaned over to slip her shoes onto her feet. "Is that fine?"  
  
"Ugh..." She sighed and then, with brighter eyes and a wider smile than he had expected, she sat up and opened her eyes; waking up. "Okay." She took his outstretched hand and rose from the seat. "I'm sorry I'm grouchy."  
  
"It's okay," he winked. "Though I can guarantee you there will be no more late night dates in our future."  
  
"Aw come on," she laughed as they de-boarded the plane. "Giving up that easily?" She linked her arm through his and snuggled close. "I thought you might actually enjoy the cuddling..."  
  
"I do," he admitted, turning his head to kiss the top of hers as they reached the car. "I'll enjoy it even more in a big, warm bed." He reached for the handle.  
  
"Me too," she leaned into him then, her hand resting on his chest as she tipped her lips up to kiss him and then she moved past him into the car. With a sigh and a smile, Bishop followed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It wasn't until hours later when Maddie's eyes finally pulled open with more clarity, that she truly realized where they were. Turning in the bed to face him, her face immediately brightened. His mess of brown hair was such a contrast to the stark white pillow. His tan, bare chest was rising and falling with the slowness of slumber. His arm was tossed over his eyes just like the small slip of sheet was tossed over his middle; his feet peeking out of the bottom.  
  
Maddie felt better; rested and revived. It felt like she had slept for hours longer than the few she had thought she had before breakfast. With squinted eyes, she looked just past Bishop to the clock and then she sat up; panic washing over her.  
  
"Bishop!" She nudged his shoulder with her hand, tugging the sheet from him. "Bishop. Wake up. We were supposed to meet your father for breakfast and..."  
  
"Shhhhhhh...." He lifted the fingers on the hand that fell over his face; not bothering to move any more than that.  
  
"But Bishop! We're supposed to meet your father and we've slept in and..."  
  
"He called," Bishop groaned from beneath his arm. "Their flight was delayed. We're meeting for lunch instead."  
  
"Wh..." Maddie's hand flew to her chest, where her heart was beating rapidly. "When did that happen?"  
  
"On our way from the airport to the hotel."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before we went to bed?" She looked down at him. He took a deep breath, pulling his arm from his face and pushing his eyes open.  
  
"I did," he smirked, turning on his side to face her as he tugged at the sheet she had torn from him. "I told you when you were snoring in the elevator on our way up to this room. You were so out of it I just don't think it registered."  
  
"Ah," she nodded, her cheeks blushing just the tiniest bit.  
  
"I had no idea that you snored," his hand reached out to her, guiding her back down to her pillow.  
  
"Only when I'm sick," she sighed, her head settling back against the pillow. "Or incredibly tired...which apparently I was."  
  
"Apparently," Bishop snickered, his hand passing over her waist, tugging her closer into him. "Well, the good news is, you have a few more hours to sleep before we need to get up and get dressed..." He kissed her bared shoulder, his other hand reaching out to stroke her hair.  
  
"That is good news," she closed her eyes and settled back against him. "Or..."  
  
"Or?" His eyebrows lifted.  
  
"Maybe..." She bit her lip, her eyes dancing as she spoke. "Or we have a few more hours for you to properly welcome me to Italy..."  
  
"Jesus," Bishop groaned, lifting himself up enough so that he could turn and look down at her. "I love the way you think..."  
  
With a groan from him and a giggle from her, Bishop's lips pressed against Maddie's and just like that, sleep was the absolute last thing from their minds.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh-kay..." Maddie sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror. They had finally risen from bed, showered and were nearly dressed and ready to leave to meet his father. "I'm going to admit to you now. I'm nervous."  
  
"About meeting my father?" Bishop snickered from the bedroom, his hands running over his tie. As soon as lunch was over, he and his father were heading to meetings.  
  
"Yes," she called to him from the bathroom. "About meeting your father."  
  
"What?!  _Why_?" His voice was incredulous, his face twisting up in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean why?" She laughed. "He's your father."  
  
"Oh Madeline love, I'm not sure you understand the effect you have on people." Bishop shrugged into his suit coat. "He's a Bishop, he's going to be instantly besotted."  
  
"You're insane." Maddie rolled her eyes and shrugged. She was as ready as she was going to be. Flipping off the light, she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"I am. Insane over you. And he will be too. I promise." He looked up as she walked back into the room. "Oh. Is that what you're wearing?" The corners of his mouth turned down in a slight frown.  
  
"What do you mean? Is it not..." She caught the glimmer in his eyes and wanted to pummel him. "Ian Bishop! I swear to God..."  
  
"You really shouldn't," he laughed as she swatted at him; catching her hands in his. "You look beautiful. Come here..." His hands slid down around her waist, releasing hers as he tugged her closer.  
  
"You shouldn't joke with me right now," she pinched his arm lightly. "I'm nervous. I want to make a good impression and..."  
  
She was silenced by his lips; his soft, warm, full-of-purpose lips. "Don't be nervous," he whispered when they pulled apart.  
  
"But..." She began and he kissed her again. "You do know that only works for a little bit," she brought her fingers to his mouth. "You can't kiss away the nervousness permanently. Even with lips like yours."  
  
"Sounds like a challenge to me," his eyes flickered with amusement, but he held back; his hands running over her back. "Is there anything I can say that will make you feel less nervous?"  
  
"Not really," Maddie admitted. "I'll be fine. Just...run me through the day again."  
  
"Lunch," he smiled. "Then I'm heading to meetings with my father. You're free to do whatever you want today. There's a car and an incredibly helpful concierge. The spa is impeccable. You can...site see or read or sleep..."  
  
"Nice," Maddie snickered.  
  
"And then we'll all meet up for dinner."  
  
"Bishop..." Her voice dipped. "What if he's not so fond of me?" It may have sounded silly to him, but it was of real concern to her.  
  
"There's no way that happens," Bishop shook his head. "Trust me in this. My father and Michael are going to be so surprised to see a woman with me...they won't be able to get their minds far enough along to not be fond of you."  
  
"That's right..." She laughed lightly. "You're bringing home a woman." Her eyes flashed wide as she poked fun.  
  
"I am," he nodded.  
  
"I'm really the first?" She grinned.  
  
"You're really the first."  
  
"Does that mean you're going to get a tattoo in my honor on your other hip?"  
  
"Ha!" His head tipped back. "Sure. I can if you like." He leaned his lips to hers and tightened his hold on her. "I'll do anything you ask..."  
  
"Anything?" Maddie's breath hitched in her lungs, suddenly wanting to hold him closer, press him tighter.  
  
"Come on love," he was gentle with her, his arms dropping from around her so that he could take her hand. "It's time to go."  
  
"Okay," she nodded, turning inward as they walked towards the door. "Do they know I'm coming?"  
  
"They do," he nodded softly. "I didn't get into details but I told them I was bringing somebody along."  
  
"Good," Maddie took a deep breath and turned to him with a vulnerability he had very rarely seen in her, one that made him want to protect her. "You'll still love me if they don't?"  
  
"I will absolutely still love you if they don't."  
  
"Okay..." She took another deep breath and followed along quietly as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Bishop..." Maddie held tight to his hand as they stepped from the elevator, moving towards the restaurant.  
  
"Hmm?" He smiled; completely at ease.  
  
"What does your father call you?" She hadn't really thought about it until that moment. "He doesn't call you Bishop, does he?"  
  
"No," he shook his head with a chuckle.  
  
"Ian?" She guessed.  
  
"No, no. We call him Ian." He took a deep breath and leaned in. "He calls me Jamie."  
  
"Jamie?" Maddie's smile twisted. "Why does he call you Jamie?"  
  
"My middle name is James," Bishop shrugged. "My grandmother called my grandfather, the original, Jamie all of the sixty years they were married."  
  
"Sixty years?" Maddie's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Didn't think you would find a show of longevity and monogamy in the Bishop family, did you?" He laughed. "Shocked?"  
  
"No," she shook her head, her hands wrapping around his arm as she smiled gently. "I'm not shocked. Loyalty is your greatest quality. I just...I didn't know."  
  
"Well, now you do," he leaned to kiss her quickly as they approached the restaurant. "You ready to do this?"  
  
"I am," she nodded and snuggled close for a quick moment. "Jamie..."  
  
Bishop smiled wide at the ease with which she used that name; the way it moved from her mouth. He stepped forward to the hostess, speaking in low, quick Italian to her and then she smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
"Right this way," Bishop turned to Maddie, holding his hand out to her. Maddie took a deep breath and nodded, holding her hands together in front of her she stepped past him and followed the hostess; Bishop just to her side, his hand at the small of her back as they walked through the restaurant.  
  
Maddie spotted him instantly. Ian James Bishop the Second. She couldn't have missed him if she tried. He was incredibly handsome, even with the light salt and pepper at his temples, with the feathered grey throughout. He was tall and impeccably dressed and when he looked up and saw his son, his smile pulled high and his eyes danced and she could see it.  
  
The trademark charisma and charm that ran in the blood of these men. Though she would never be able to verify it for sure, she imagined Bishop's grandfather was just the same as these two men.  
  
The two men at the table were rising to their feet and her own Bishop was drawing them to a halt. Her eyes flashed to his father's and in a blink of his eye and a twist of his smile, he eased all of her worries.  
  
"Well would you look at this," Bishop Sr. buttoned his suit coat and stepped away from the table, towards them. "I knew you were bringing a guest, I just had no idea she would be so lovely."  
  
"Good morning," Maddie smiled with a breath. "Thank you for allowing me to crash your party."  
  
"Nonsense," Ian shook his head. "My guess is you're about to make the party."  
  
"That's very kind," Maddie blushed a bit as Bishop stepped forward.  
  
"Father," he leaned in, hugging his dad close and tight; kissing his cheek.  
  
"Jamie," his father's voice was low as he greeted his son. It wasn't lost on Maddie just how much affection there was between them; genuine love and happiness to see the other.  
  
"Michael," Bishop moved to hug the incredibly good looking man standing just to the side; kissing his cheeks hello.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Michael smiled and then three sets of handsome settled on Maddie.  
  
"Father, Michael," Bishop took a step back and tossed a wink in her direction. "This is my girlfriend, Doctor Madeline Forrester."  
  
"Sorry, did you say girlfriend?" Michael spoke the words Maddie knew they were all thinking.  
  
"I did," Bishop's grin widened. "Maddie, this is my father, Ian Bishop and his partner Michael."  
  
"Well," Ian stepped closer, extending his hand to her with a warm gaze. "It's wonderful to meet you Madeline." He said her name just like his son did and it drew her into the group with a bright smile.  
  
"It's wonderful to finally meet you too," Maddie smiled, shaking his hand before turning to receive the same greeting from Michael; a series of unspoken conversations happening between the three men. It made Maddie want to giggle, watching Bishop's father try to sort it all out, try to figure out how a girlfriend had happened without asking either of them about it. She imagined he was well schooled in etiquette and would never ask and it humored her.  
  
"Shall we sit?" Ian gestured to the table. "Have some lunch and learn more about you?" His hand rested on the top of her arm, a welcoming gesture meant to bring her in. It made Bishop happy to see and it made Maddie smile wide.  
  
"That would be lovely," she nodded. "But first, could you direct me to the ladies room?" She turned to Bishop who nodded.  
  
"Absolutely," he pointed towards the back of the restaurant. "To the right and down the hall."  
  
"I'll be right back," Maddie turned to address them all. "Excuse me." With a small smile and look to Bishop, she slipped away towards the back of the restaurant.  
  
As soon as Maddie had stepped far enough away, the three men moved towards the table; unbuttoning coats, sliding into chairs.  
  
"Okay," Bishop smiled across the table as he scooted in. "Let's hear it. I can see the confusion on your faces."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Michael asked with a smirk.  
  
"That's right," Bishop nodded.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Ian laid his napkin in his lap.  
  
"I suppose it depends on when you start counting," Bishop shrugged. "Officially? A week?"  
  
"Wow," Michael shook his head, still in disbelief.  
  
"She looks amazingly familiar," Ian's eyes squinted as he tried to remember, tried to place her in his memory. "Have I met her before?"  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head; his eyes meeting his father's as he grew serious for a moment. "She was engaged to Harry."  
  
"Oh!" Michael's hand flew to his lips.  
  
"Ahhh..." Ian nodded, the solemn nature traveling from son to father; all of it falling into place. "Are you the reason they aren't engaged any longer?"  
  
"Not at all," Bishop shook his head vigorously. "They split nearly two years ago for other, completely unrelated reasons. She and I became friends and...I fell in love."  
  
The table fell silent for a beat as the other two absorbed Bishop's words, the look on his face, in his eyes.  
  
"You're in love," his father spoke the words carefully, watching his son with curious eyes and warm heart. "With the doctor who used to be engaged to your best friend."  
  
"I am," Bishop nodded, reaching for his glass of water.  
  
"And does Harry know this?"  
  
"He does."  
  
"Well..." Ian nodded. "I suppose that explains the black eye."  
  
"Yeah, listen..." Bishop exhaled. "I know it's not...perfect. I understand that it's a bit messy but..."  
  
"I'm sorry son," Ian held up his hand. "You don't have to explain to us," his smile was deep and genuine. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you needed to explain your love for this young woman. Come on, you know I would never begrudge you this."  
  
"Thank you," Bishop met his father's eyes and nodded; touched. "I appreciate that."  
  
"If you're happy, I'm happy," Ian reached out to pat his son's hand.  
  
"I'm happy," Bishop smiled. "Ridiculously happy." He laughed then, looking from his father to Michael and back again. "She's incredibly nervous about meeting the two of you so if you could go easy on her..."  
  
"Of course," Ian nodded.  
  
"Absolutely," Michael agreed. "You look wonderful, you know. Content."  
  
"I am," Bishop sighed and, out of the corner of his eye, caught her walking back to them. And before he could say anything, before he could alert the other two, his entire face lit up. And they knew; this was not something small for him. "I really, really am." And then, as she stepped up to the table, all three men moved to their feet and Maddie smiled wide at them, at the easy way they moved. Bishop pulled out her chair and when his eyes met her nervous ones, he offered a wink and a wide grin.  
  
This was no small thing for her either.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Their second night in Italy found Maddie and Michael waiting in the bar of a restaurant for their own Bishops to join them. While the father and son duo had been working, Maddie and Michael had spent the day together; shopping and having lunch in a fabulous place that he had been before. Maddie found that Michael was an amazing tour guide; low key and full of information. And, unlike her, he spoke a smattering of Italian and that made things much easier as they navigated through the city.

  
Maddie saw Bishop before he saw her. As she sipped at the champagne she and Michael had ordered while they waited, she watched as Bishop and his father stepped into the restaurant and she was certain her cheeks flushed as she took him in. Bishop had always been an attractive man but there was something about him in that freshly pressed, dark suit, something about the confidence he exuded, something about the easy smile he held onto that made him nearly irresistible.  
  
Michael chuckled at her, catching the shift in her stance, the way her eyes flashed wide and her smile pulled higher. "They're here, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes," she laughed lightly. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Yes," he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He had grown closer to the young woman over the last few days and quite fond of her. "But it's nice to see."  
  
"Don't pretend I'm the only who lights up when a Bishop enters the room," she nudged him gently. People could say what they wanted about the age difference, this man next to her was clearly in deep for the elder Bishop.  
  
"I don't deny it," he sipped from his glass and sat it back on the bar turning as the father and son pair joined them. "Well gentlemen, was today as successful as yesterday?"  
  
"It was," Ian nodded with a satisfied smile, patting his son on the shoulder proudly before turning to greet Michael. Maddie's smile tugged higher as she pulled her eyes from them to her own Bishop.  
  
"Well hi there Jamie," Maddie's voice was low as her attention turned.  
  
His eyes swept over her and he grinned. "Oh wow...New dress?"  
  
"You like?" Maddie lifted an eyebrow, maintaining her calm exterior while she flirted with him.  
  
"I do. I really, really do," his voice was low as his hand slid to the small of her back; bared and warm.  
  
"Michael talked me into it."  
  
"I've always known my father found Michael to be incredibly valuable...I just had no idea I would too."  
  
"You like the dress?"  
  
"I love the dress." He bent to kiss her, bringing her closer into his arms. "I'll be sure to thank him later."  
  
"Mmmm..." Maddie sighed into him, smiling against his lips. "I've missed you today."  
  
"Me too," he shook his head. "But you have me for a little while tomorrow."  
  
"And the rest of tonight?" Maddie smirked as she thought of tearing that suit right off of him.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he winked at her and nodded his head to where his father and Michael were already walking. "Dinner?"  
  
"Absolutely," she nodded. Turning in his arms, she stayed close as they followed the older pair to their table; smiles wide and warm.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mmmm..." Maddie woke on their last day with a smile but didn't open her eyes, her body instinctual nuzzling into his. "Good Morning..." She kissed his bare chest as his arm wrapped around her, letting her in even though he was barely awake himself.  
  
"Non..." His lips curled into a sleepy smile. "In italiano favore." Maddie grinned as she cuddled closer into him, loving the warmth his body exuded, loving the way he spoke when he spoke Italian. He had spent the last half of the evening tipsy trying to teach her Italian as they drank champagne and made eyes at each other.  
  
"But Bishop..." She let her fingers dance across his stomach, tickling as they moved. "It's morning."  
  
He chuckled, a low rumble that she felt in her cheeks. "Sì." He turned a bit, angling his body to hers. "E 'mattina." His blue eyes pulled open then, shining humor exuding from them as he took her in. "You'll never learn Italian if you only speak English Madeline."  
  
"Fine," she huffed, looking adorably cute as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Buongiorno Bishop."  
  
"Si!" His eyes widened in excitement, his hands moving to clap even as she was wrapped in his arms.  
  
"You're crazy," she giggled, swatting at his chest as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
"Per te, amore mio." His voice dipped low as he leaned to kiss her. "Per te."  
  
"What if..." Maddie bit her lip and looked up at him through lowered lashes. "What if we forget the Italian lesson and..." Her hands skirted lower to the band of his boxers. "And you speak to me in my favorite romance language?"  
  
"Cavoli!" He threw his hands up in the air in mock frustration just before he turned closer to her; his lips, his hands, his body moving instantly to hers.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What do you and Michael have planned for the day?" Bishop called to Maddie in the bathroom. They had showered and were dressing for the day. While he had one last day of meetings with his father, Maddie and Michael were heading out again.  
  
"In italiano favore," Maddie mimicked his accent, his tone, punctuating it with a giggle.  
  
"Oh-ho-ho," Bishop laughed with a shake of his head. "I'm not sure you want to get into that kind of game with me, love."  
  
"Maybe not," Maddie stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready for a casual, easy day. "We're going to do some shopping, maybe catch a few of the touristy spots."  
  
"We did that yesterday," he pulled on his shirt. "The Colosseum, The Trevi Fountain...St. Peter's Bascilica..." He listed through the places they had visited when he had an early afternoon the day before.  
  
"We did," Maddie agreed, stepping up to him, taking over at fastening his buttons. "But we're going to do a few places today. Though I'm not sure it will be the same without you whispering naughty things in my ear."  
  
"Ha," he grinned and reached for his tie. "Everything really is different without me around pulling you off focus."  
  
"It really is," Maddie winked and smoothed her hands down the front of his shirt.  
  
"You'll be back before dinner?" He reached for his jacket.  
  
"In plenty of time to dress and head down," she nodded. Bishop and his father were finishing up their business that day and once they were done, the four of them were heading out to celebrate their successes, their last night in Rome. "Okay...I'm going to go meet Michael downstairs," she leaned in to kiss him, long and slow and meant to leave him a bit hazy. Her nose nudged his as she pulled away and her voice dropped. "Buona fortuna."  
  
"There you go..." He watched her walk away from him; proud and so incredibly happy. "You're getting it."  
  
"Arrivederci!" She called out, lifting her purse from the chair and waving at him as she slipped from the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everything about Maddie's trip to Rome had been light and easy and full of this bright warm smile that held court on her face. Everything about it was so true to who Bishop was, to who they were together. As she and Michael made their way back to their hotel, winding around the last corner next to a café and a newsstand, Maddie found herself feeling blessed and thankful for the way their relationship had started. This lazy, comfy way they had eased into this. It was big and bold and an enormous deal to the both of them but it came so naturally and so peacefully. It made her blood flow smoother, thinking of their time in Paris, their time on the French countryside, their time there in Rome. They had taken so long to get here, and then it just exploded into fire. And she was thankful for these days, these weeks they had enjoyed as it all settled.  
  
Never more so than when she turned to smile at Michael, having enjoyed the time they had spent together. As she opened her mouth to tell him just that, she caught something out of the corner of her eye and her feet stopped walking altogether.  
  
"You okay?" Michael took two steps and stopped, turning to look back at her. "Maddie?"  
  
"I..." Maddie's throat felt dry, her pulse speeding as she pulled her sunglasses up onto her head so she could see it—so she could make sure her mind wasn't making it up. She took a few steps in, her fingers reaching for the glossy magazine and pulling it from the shelf; her wide eyes scanning. "I don't know what this says..." She turned to Michael who had caught up with her. She couldn't read the headline, but she saw the pictures and she had a pretty good idea.  
  
"Let me see," he held his hand out for it before he really looked it over. When he pulled it closer, his mouth fell wide and his eyes glanced up to her and Maddie could see it, that beat of a moment where he debated the merits of honesty.  
  
"Michael, please." She glanced around nervously, impatiently.  
  
He nodded and smiled sweetly before he translated in a low voice, "Prince Harry's Best Friend Caught With The Prince's Former Fiancé. Was this the real reason for the end of the royal romance?"  
  
"Oh my God," Maddie spoke the words, though her voice was barely there. Her fingers flew to her lips as she read the headline over and over, as she looked at the pictures they had taken of her and Bishop out in Rome just the day before. She took the magazine back from him and flipped through the pages. She glanced through the blurb, listening to Michael mumble something about her out with a Mystery Man in the City of Love who was most likely the very same former royal best friend spotted with her in the Eternal City.  
  
And then the speculation began. Her fingers slammed the magazine closed, stuffing it back onto the shelf.  
  
"Are you okay?" Michael's voice was low, his eyes peeled and alert for anyone who might notice the blonde reading was the very same as the one on the cover.  
  
"No," she whispered, shaking her head as she tore her eyes away from the magazine, away from the racks. She slid her glasses back into place and suddenly felt very exposed, vulnerable. And she hated it.  
  
"What can I do?" He was right at her side as they walked away. "Do you want me to...buy the magazine?" He glanced back. "All of them?"  
  
"Ha..." Her laugh was bitter and laced with emotion. "No. I don't want you to do that. Thank you though."  
  
"Can I...get you anything?" He kept up with her fast pace. "A drink or...Madeline..." His fingers were light on her arm. "Do you want me to call Jamie?"  
  
Her eyes flashed up to his then and they welled with tears. Bishop—her wonderful, loyal, sweet, amazing Bishop—who was getting torn to shreds as she stood there. All because of her. Biting at her lips to keep from crying, she shook her head. "No." She whispered. "I just want to...I want to go back three years and call in sick the day they unloaded that damn truck."  
  
"I..." Michael watched her with confusion as she returned to her walk, to her quick pace towards the hotel. "I don't know what that means."  
  
"It doesn't matter," she shook her head again; pushing through the doors of the hotel, a quick clip through the lobby. "I just...I need..."  
  
"Scotch," Michael offered, stepping into the elevator with her and pressing the button for her floor. "Come on. I'll pour you a drink, tell you ridiculous stories until they're done."  
  
The second they reached the suite she shared with Bishop, Maddie kicked her shoes off to the side and kept right on walking until she was in their bedroom, climbing right onto the well-made bed and slumping into the pillows. Without a thought to the contrary, Michael followed; grabbing a bottle of Scotch and two glasses from the bar as he moved.  
  
"Here..." He poured quickly, holding a glass out to her as he climbed onto the bed next to her. "Drink this love."  
  
"They're saying it was his fault, aren't they?" She grumbled, pulling the glass from his fingers and swallowing back a gulp; her lips twisting as she did. "They're blaming it on him." Michael's eyes were soft and sad when they met hers and his smile was weak. "Fuck!" She punched her free hand into the bed, a flash of surprise hitting his eyes. "I should have bought that damn magazine."  
  
"Mmmm!" Michael held up a finger as he swallowed. "I can help with that." He leaned for the phone and, after a few quick sentences in Italian, he clapped his hands together. "They'll send somebody up with them."  
  
"Will you read them to me?" She lifted her eyebrows, taking another drink.  
  
"Is that really the best idea?" He tilted his head to the side; studying her for a moment.  
  
"I'll go crazier if I don't know," she shrugged.  
  
"Then yes, I'll read them to you." He conceded, tipping the bottle to refresh her drink.  
  
It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Michael ran to answer, thanking the young woman before shutting the door and returning to Maddie; three separate magazines in his arms, all with similar headlines and photos. All with the same assumption. With a bit of uncertainly about it all, he climbed back onto the bed with her and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Maddie lifted her glass to clink against his and then nodded to the stack. Her voice was dry and unamused as she sighed. "Let's hear it." He took a deep breath and opened up the first magazine and began to read to her.  
  
And that's exactly where they were when Bishop returned to their suite late that afternoon. He had heard about the articles, he had heard about the photos and the speculation and he had expected a scene similar to what he found.  
  
"Well would you look at this," he took in the two of them; happy to see Michael there with her, happy she wasn't alone. Maddie's eyes lifted to him and a warm, although slightly hazy smile, spread across her lips.  
  
"Welcome home baby," she sighed. "How was today?"  
  
"Well," Bishop nodded a smile to Michael as he shed his suit coat and tossed it to a chair. "Professionally today was a great success."  
  
"Good. I'm really happy to hear that," Maddie smiled wider, tipping her glass to her lips, the ice clinking around as she sipped. "And personally?" She lifted her eyebrows, her legs tucked up as he moved to sit on the bed in front of her.  
  
"That depends," his hands smoothed over her blanket covered legs. "How are you doing?"  
  
Maddie giggled into the glass and finished off the dark liquid. "I'm fine," she shrugged, rolling her eyes as she did. "Michael has been sweet enough to pour me drinks and translate a few articles."  
  
"He has?" Bishop looked to Michael who smiled; soft and understanding. "That's nice of him."  
  
"It is," Maddie nodded. "Michael's a nice guy."  
  
"I've always thought so," he looked her over then, watching as she unscrewed the cap and poured more into her glass. He couldn't help the chuckle that pushed through his lips. She was tipsy but clearly not drunk; the stress of the day, of the news, clearly sitting heavy. "Sorry, are you drinking Scotch?"  
  
"Yep," the worked pushed off her lips with a popping sound. She replaced the cap and held the bottle out to him. "Care to join us?"  
  
"Sure," he took the bottle from her with an amused grin. "I thought you thought Scotch was disgusting." He took the clean glass Michael offered. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, well..." She sighed and took another sip, her nose crinkling as she did. "The situation called for it." She reached for the magazines strewn out next to her. "Do you know?"  
  
"I heard about it," he nodded, unscrewing the cap to the bottle and pouring. "I had a few texts, a handful of emails. A phone call." He shrugged his shoulders and tipped the glass to his lips; taking a drink. "But I haven't seen any of it."  
  
"Well..." She held out the magazines a smirk pulling across her face. "Take a look."  
  
"You know, I think it's time for me to go..." Michael smiled as he turned to kiss Maddie's cheek.  
  
"Thank you for staying," she hugged him tight.  
  
"Of course," he slipped from the bed, nodding love and understanding to Bishop before he slipped from the room, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Bishop sat the bottle and his glass on the nightstand and moved to sit next to her, gathering up the magazines Maddie had offered him. Quickly he scanned the headlines, the photos somebody had clearly taken the day before and then he thumbed through the pages, searching for the article.  
  
Maddie leaned forward, hugging her knees and turning to look at him, her eyes growing soft, her voice quiet. "I thought this would be over when it was over with him..."  
  
"I know," Bishop sighed; sad for her.  
  
"You remember when Harry was deployed and you came by and took me to the Opera?"  
  
"Yeah," Bishop nodded without looking up to her, flipping through the slick, flimsy pages.  
  
"Apparently that's when we started our illicit affair." He looked up to her then, relieved to see that she wasn't sad or upset; more sickly amused than anything.  
  
"Is that so?" Bishop's smirk pulled higher.  
  
"Mmm..." She nodded, taking another sip. "An affair that continued until March...when Harry figured us out and put an end to our engagement; sending him into a spiral."  
  
"Sure," Bishop shrugged; noting the line they were straddling between humor and hurt. "How did he figure it out?"  
  
"The story begins to differ there," she leaned forward and pointed to two magazines in his hand. "These two think that a friend tipped him off..."  
  
"Which friend?" Bishop asked.  
  
"They don't know." Maddie shook her head. "And this one thinks he walked in on us...in the throws of passion."  
  
"Did they use those words?" Bishop laughed.  
  
"They did," she laughed with him, slumping back to rest against the pillows and the headboard. "So there you go..." She waved her hand.  
  
"There you go," he nodded, tossing them aside and turning his attention to her. "You know what I don't understand?"  
  
"So, so many things?" Maddie snickered.  
  
"Why would you have stayed? I mean...if you were really stepping out on him then, that early. You weren't engaged, the press is a pain in the ass. Why wouldn't you have left him and just...been with me?"  
  
Maddie laughed again, finding great humor in the skewed logic. "The money."  
  
Bishop laughed then too. "I have money."  
  
"I know you do," she sighed, knowing that in fact Bishop probably had more actual money than Harry. The papers were so stupid sometimes. "The money. And the title."  
  
"Well..." Bishop shrugged. "He has me there." Maddie started to laugh, her lips started to pull into a smile but the more she thought about it, the more the words sank in; the pictures, the assumptions, her smile faded and her laughter turned to something darker. Bishop caught it and softened, reaching for her hand. "Hey now..."  
  
"It's ridiculous!" She huffed, waving her hand to the stack.  
  
"I know it is," he nodded.  
  
"It's bullshit Bishop."  
  
"I know it is."  
  
"And it's really fucking unfair." She took a swallow from her glass and shook her head. "The things they're saying about you..."  
  
"Come on," Bishop tugged at her fingers. "Let's not do this."  
  
"This?" Maddie's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Get caught up in this trash," he sighed. "That's what it is, Maddie. That's all it is. We can't let this set the tone for us..."  
  
"But they are saying terrible things about us."  
  
"So?" Bishop shrugged.  
  
"So?!" She cried out into the room. "Did you read it? They are making you out to be the asshole in this story."  
  
"I don't care about any of that..."  
  
"I do!" Maddie exclaimed; her heart hurting in her chest. "They are making you out to be a horrible friend."  
  
"I am a horrible friend..." He shook his head, folding her hand into both of his.  
  
"What?! No you're not."  
  
"Aw come on..." Bishop's voice dropped; low and soothing. "Baby I love you. I do. And I would do it all over again. In a heartbeat, quicker than a heartbeat." His chest ached as he spoke of it all. "But to him...I'm a terrible friend."  
  
"Bishop..."  
  
"I am," he bent to kiss the top of her hand. "I am sleeping with the woman he was going to marry. Maddie, I'm in love with the woman he was going to spend his life with..." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I know it didn't happen like they say it did but fuck...to him, I'm a bad friend. That's just...that's how it is." He wrapped his arm around her then, pulling her into his chest; kissing the top of her head as she moved into him.  
  
"But..."  
  
"That's just how it is," he cut her off; his hands smoothing over her arm. "I'm a terrible friend and you..." His mouth twitched into a smile, hoping she would find a way to join him in the humor side of things. "You are a title chaser."  
  
There was a beat of a moment where he wasn't sure, a beat where he thought maybe he had finally pushed too much. And then he felt her pinch his side and he heard her laughter as she pushed at his chest. "A title chaser?!" She sat up, turning wide eyes and a smile to him. "I ought to kick you out of here for even saying that..."  
  
"Well I just read about it in this magazine," he held it up with a mocking tone. "And this one too...so it MUST be true. If I read about it in the press...it has to be true..."  
  
"I hate you!" She pulled the magazine from his fingers and tossed it to the ground.  
  
"You love me," he wrapped his arms around her, ceasing her fight and pulling her close. "You love my home-wrecking ass. Admit it."  
  
"Ha!" Her head tipped back as he leaned over her, his lips planting kisses on her cheek, on her neck. "I do!" She giggled. "I do. I love your home-wrecking ass."  
  
"There you go," he smiled and moved up to kiss her lips; warm and soft and exactly what she had been missing; exactly what she needed. "I love you too."  
  
"I know you do," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Maybe I overreacted a bit."  
  
"Just a bit," he shrugged and eased his attack on her. "But it's okay. I get it. It's hard to read that trash sometimes. But..."  
  
"I know," she sighed and let him pull her back into a sitting position. "I'll let it go."  
  
"Okay," Bishop smiled at her. "You want me to call and cancel dinner? My father would understand and Michael..."  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head. "I don't want to...I don't want to change things over this. They're going to write what they want to regardless of what we do. So..."  
  
"That's the spirit," he grinned; elated that she was bouncing back.  
  
"Ugh..." Maddie let out a long, deep breath and looked to the glass of scotch. "I've been drinking since we saw them. Michael's been getting me drunk."  
  
"Nice," Bishop laughed. "You want me to order up some food? Or get some water or..."  
  
"I need to take a shower," Maddie stretched her arms up over her head.  
  
"Well I am in," Bishop grinned wide, tossing a wink in her direction as she rose to her feet; standing next to the bed as he moved to the edge.  
  
"You know what's crazy?" Maddie's fingers moved into his hair, his hands wrapping around the back of her legs as he looked up at her.  
  
"Hmmm?" He nuzzled into her hands, into her palms and the way she was stroking at his scalp.  
  
Maddie smiled down at him. "Any title I would have gained marrying him wouldn't even come close to the one I would gain by marrying you. By becoming a Bishop."  
  
"Sorry..." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Sorry, did you say marrying?" His heart un-paused and picked up speed and his lips pulled higher.  
  
Maddie chuckled at his expression and bit her lip. "Sorry. It's the Scotch," she lowered her lips to his; kissing once, twice, and a third time before she pulled back and met his eyes. "I should really stop before I scare you." And with that, she stepped away; leaving him stunned, she walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"I..." He swallowed back the emotion in his throat. "I'm not scared...." He shook his head and rose to his feet, his hands pushing through his hair as that very revelation washed over him. "Madeline! I'm not...wow. That doesn't scare me at all..."  
  
"That's great baby!" She called back; giggling to herself. "Join me in the shower?"  
  
"Fuck..." Bishop exhaled. "Anywhere...I'll join you anywhere." With a whole new sense of self, a whole new understanding in his heart, Bishop followed her voice to the bathroom; his mind at work.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Maddie and Bishop met up with his father and Michael later that night, there was a small shift in their smiles. Ian hugged her closer and tighter and a little bit longer than usual and Michael kissed both of her cheeks. They both knew this had been a bit of a rough day for her. But once they were at the table with the food and the drinks, the freer spirit they had enjoyed thus far had returned.  
  
They ate. They drank. They danced. And they enjoyed the company they kept. And somewhere near the end of the night, when they were at a small club lounging in a corner on comfortable couches while a soft, jazzy band played, Maddie's phone buzzed in her pocket. Slightly confused at the number, she excused herself and moved through the room to the patio out back. Bishop watched as she went, happy to see her at ease, happy to see her head high.  
  
It wasn't long before she returned. Ian and Michael were in the crowd, dancing to a slow, lazy tune. Bishop smiled as he rose from the couch to greet her; kissing her cheek as he looked her over, trying to read her expression. She took a deep breath as she lowered to the couch; Bishop right behind her.  
  
"Everything okay?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"That was...that was New York." Maddie's voice was small, tiny, as she dropped the news; her entire body feeling pensive and nervous as she looked to him.  
  
She wasn't sure what she expected, wasn't sure exactly what she thought he was going to say, but the wide smile and eyes full of pride wasn't necessarily it. "So?" He leaned forward, dismissing everything around him as he tuned into her.  
  
"They..." She took a deep breath and looked at her hands pressed together in front of her. "They want me."  
  
"Aw baby of course they do." Though his eyes danced, hers waned; nearly sad and a little lost. "Why the look? Isn't this great news? You wanted New York and..."  
  
"And I want you too," Maddie admitted, her chest feeling heavy and tight. "I want New York. I...Bishop. I love you. I do. I really, really do. And I want to be with you. I want to throw myself into this and give it just...everything." She looked up at him with large, dark eyes; wet from brewing tears. "I've given up a career once for a man and...you aren't any less important. You're so important. I hope you know that, just how important you are to me. It's just..."  
  
"Madeline," he cut her off, a small, humored smile on his lips as he watched her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you talking like this?" He leaned forward then, his hands reaching for hers; wrapping around them and stalling them. "I told you already..." He took a deep breath. "You want New York. They are offering you New York and the only thing that means...the ONLY thing that means is..." His lips twitched up and he shrugged. "We're moving to New York."  
  
"We?" Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Of course we," he pulled her hands further into his. "I told you Doc, I'm in."  
  
"But..." She remembered him saying it, remembered him telling her this but somewhere in her mind she hadn't believed it, hadn't allowed herself to believe she could have both.  
  
"But what?" He was soft with her; not wanting to push things past her comfort zone, fearful for his own heart, for a potential rejection. "Do you not want me there?"  
  
"No!" Her eyes flew wide. "Of course I want you there! I...it's a lot to ask of somebody Bishop."  
  
"You're not asking," he shook his head. "I'm offering. I'm saying I can be there; easily. I can be there easily. If you don't want me there because you're not ready for that kind of commitment or..."  
  
"Shush..." Her fingers moved to his lips and she smiled at him. "Commitment?" She laughed. "Listen to you talking to me about commitment..."  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing," he kissed the fingers that she pressed to his mouth, pulling them back into his hand. "But I wasn't exactly the first one to go there. Now tell me, love. Without any judgment or upset from me...when you look at yourself in New York..." He took a deep breath. "Do you want me there with you?"  
  
Maddie's eyes locked in his; in his bright, beautiful eyes that were watching her with such love, such respect, such intensity that all she wanted to do was sit there in his gaze forever. It didn't take her long to know the answer to his question—in fact it took only a second. But she had to sit with it for a beat, had to sit with the idea that she was about to open her arms and take everything she wanted. Bishop. New York. All of it. Blinking at the tears that came with that realization, she nodded. "Of course," her voice was small and hoarse from the emotion. "Of course I want you there."  
  
"Excellent," Bishop breathed a sigh of relief, his own eyes tearing up at her words. "Then we're moving to New York."  
  
"We're moving to New York," Maddie repeated, her face finally bursting into the excitement she had been holding back. "Oh my God, Bishop...we're moving to New York!"  
  
And then she was in his arms, hugging him tight, as he kissed her over and over again. He was so proud, so happy. And she was so incredibly his.  
  
"You should call them back," Bishop nodded to the cellphone in her hand. "Call them back and tell them you're in. I'll order champagne and sweets and...anything you like."  
  
"What if I want you? In a tub full of champagne." Her lips twitched higher; her body feeling euphoric and giddy.  
  
"Chilly," Bishop sighed. "But I'll do it." He kissed her again. "Call them back. I'll call for the car and speak to my father and...we'll go back to the hotel and celebrate."  
  
"Okay," Maddie nodded, moving closer to him; pushing her body against his. "This is...this is crazy. Insane really. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded, his hands smoothing over her. "I do know that. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. You know that too, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." She answered without reservation or thought. "Okay. I'm going to call them."  
  
"And I'm going to get the car."  
  
They both rose from the couch then, moving to step away from the other; each on their own mission. Maddie watched as his fingers slipped from hers, as he took leave to find his father, to call for the car. She watched for a moment as he moved away from her.  
  
And her entire heart swelled. She didn't deserve this; him. She had done nothing in her life to make it so she would get to have all of this; the job in New York, the new start, and this amazing man who was going to follow her, who was going to love her and stand with her despite the trashing he was taking in the public.  
  
She had done nothing to merit these kinds of rewards but she was undeniably thankful. With a hand pressed to her chest in hopes of stilling her heart, she pulled her phone into her fingers and tore her eyes from the back of him. Slipping back out to the patio, she slid her finger across the screen and dialed.

 


	25. Chapter 25

The next two weeks of Maddie's life were, hands down, the strangest she had experienced. So much happened, so fast and it was all she could do to hold on and pull through. Thankfully, standing right next to her was that solid rock of a man she had found in Bishop. Once she decided to go to New York, once she gave Bishop the okay to join her—everything seemed to move so fast.

  
They were back in Paris when it finally began to catch up with her. Bishop had called his London office and requested his work be forwarded to his office in Paris so he could be there with her as she prepared to move. She would take her laptop to his office with him and while he worked at his desk on conference calls in a variety of languages, reviewing bids and purchases and presentations, she would sit at the long table off to the side, completing travel documents, new employee records and searching for a place to live once she arrived back in the states.  
  
Ending a call, Bishop leaned back in his chair and turned his eyes towards her. His smile lifted as he watched her work. It had been a crazy few days for her; the job, the move—and all with the international gossip mill working her over. His jaw tensed as he thought of all of it. Just as he had expected, the blogs had taken over the pictures of the two of them out in Paris and Rome, they had taken over the story. And it had quickly moved from "Prince Harry's Best Friend's Betrayal" to all kinds of horrible things about Maddie; a cheater, an adulteress, a whore, a slut. It made him seethe just to think about it; to think about the trashing she was taking.  
  
Though she took it in stride—she felt it was easier to handle the words about her than it was to handle the words about Bishop—it drove him mad. He hated that there was nothing he could do to combat it. He hated that he knew they had to just ride it out and let it fade. And he hated that Harry hadn't said a word. Though he had expected him to be silent, certain that the PR experts at The Palace were in heaven with the way this story was taking the heat and the blame away from their Prince. Bishop had been around a long time and he knew that they were going to let this run for as long as they could. He knew from a business and PR standpoint, this was a gift. This was recouping all of the popularity Harry had lost when the engagement had ended; when everyone had thought it was him who had stepped out. This was making him the royal darling he had always been.  
  
Bishop had known this was how it would play out, he had known that this was how it would all fall—from the very beginning. But he didn't like it. And if he could get his hands on his former best friend, he would likely throttle him for allowing this woman he knew he still loved to be dragged through the mud this way.  
  
But he didn't see that opportunity presenting itself anytime soon. So he had to do what he had always told Maddie to do; take a deep breath and not let it settle.  
  
And he was trying.  
  
"What are you working on?" He called out to her; his warm voice drawing her eyes away from her computer and over to him.  
  
"An apartment," she smiled to him. "It's amazing how much the city has changed since I went to school there..." She turned back to the computer and clicked a few keys. "And how much it hasn't..." She chuckled as she looked things over. "You should have seen my first apartment in the city. I'm not sure you would have stayed over with me."  
  
"I'm sure I would have," he laughed. "Not much deters me Madeline."  
  
"Ha!" Her head tipped back slightly. "We'll see about that...tell me. How deterred are you by fourteen floors of stairs?"  
  
"Not in the least," he shook his head.  
  
"A studio where you can reach the fridge from bed?"  
  
"It would simplify my life!" He clapped his hands together and her laughter increased.  
  
"What about a wild roommate who slept during the day and was awake all night..." She shifted her eyes to him with a smirk. "And she watched you while you slept."  
  
"Well..." He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I have always enjoyed an audience."  
  
"Nice," Maddie met his eyes; sharing a moment of warmth before she shrugged and turned back to her list. "Well, thankfully I'm out of school now and my options are much greater. No stairs only, no cramped studio..."  
  
"But still the roommate who likes to watch you sleep," he winked as he alluded to himself. "Some things never change."  
  
"Yeah..." She chuckled. "I think I'm going to be narrowing things down for days..." She clicked again and Bishop saw his opening.  
  
"Actually," he cleared his throat and pushed away from his desk. "I took an opportunity and contacted my agent at Sotheby's."  
  
"Really?" She looked to him with confusion on her forehead. "Are you auctioning off fine art? OH!" She gasped. "Are you auctioning off my painting?!" Her eyes flashed wide as laughter encompassed them both.  
  
"No, no," he shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "Not the Auction House..." He smoothed out his tie as he took a seat next to her. "International Realty." He watched as she started to process what he was saying. "They were originally British but now they are headquartered in New York. We've done an enormous amount of business with them and I asked them to pull something together for me."  
  
"Wh...what?" Maddie watched as he reached for her laptop, sliding it in front of him and typing at the keys. "Bishop..." She had warning in her voice, question in her eyes and in minutes he slid the computer back to face her.  
  
"I gave her a list of things to look for; location proximity to your office, a few bedrooms, a bathroom with a gigantic tub..." He smiled up at her. "She put together some options for us."  
  
"She put together..." Maddie turned from him to the screen and she leaned in; taking in the files he had pulled up from his email. "Bishop..." Her eyes scanned over the pictures, the amenities, the locations, the price. And her eyes snapped back to him. "You're insane."  
  
"I'm...what?" He laughed. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Twenty million dollars?" Her eyebrows shot up. "Do you have any idea how much money that is?"  
  
"I...yes," he chuckled softly. "I have a little idea."  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I can't afford something like this." She slid the computer back to him.  
  
"But...I can," he slid it back to her.  
  
"You're not going to buy me a place to live in New York," her hands moved from the table to her lap as her eyes focused on him.  
  
"You're right, I'm not," he turned his body to face her, seeing it was going to be a bigger issue than he had thought it would be. "I'm going to buy _us_  a place. Remember? We're going to New York together."  
  
"Yes, but..." Maddie laughed; a bit nervous and anxious. "I'm going to be there for months before you get there."  
  
"And you think during that time you should live in a studio apartment with a crazy roommate?"  
  
"No," she laughed again. "But I think that maybe I could find a place to rent and then if you want to buy a place for you when you come out..."  
  
"Hold on," Bishop held up his hand. "Sorry. Just...hold on just a moment for me okay?"  
  
"Bishop..." Her eyes narrowed, her head tipping to the side.  
  
"Madeline," he mimicked and took a breath.  
  
"This is...big," she waved.  
  
"Okay," he shrugged. "It's big. Fine." His hands moved to the sides of her legs, squaring the two of them together. "But we've decide that I'm moving to New York with you. Did you really think that meant that you would live in some apartment somewhere and I would live in one somewhere else?" He raised his eyebrows; not trying to be condescending. "Because that's not at all what I had envisioned. I'm not moving to the states so that I can leave your place late at night and sleep alone at mine."  
  
"I know," her voice was quiet as her hands covered his.  
  
"I really thought that it meant that when I came home from a business trip, I would be coming home to...you."  
  
"I know," she nodded and looked up at his eyes then; her heart warming at the way he was looking back at her.  
  
"Is that too much?" He asked, a hand sliding to his chest. "If it's too much, tell me. I'll back off but..."  
  
"No," she shook her head, her hand moving to his cheek. "No. I want that too. It's just...it's a lot for you Bishop. You're going to leave your job, your home, your family, your friends and you're going to buy a...Jesus...a twenty million dollar apartment in New York that you aren't even going to live in for months?"  
  
"Yeah," he laughed; eyes wide and open and everything about it easy and simple.  
  
Maddie's eyes scanned his, watching for any hint of a flinch. "We've been together for like a month."  
  
"Ahhh..." He nodded, pulling her hand from his cheek into both of his. His head bent to kiss her fingers.  
  
"What if you change your mind?" She watched him as he listened. "What if you get out there and you've made a mistake and now you own this place and..."  
  
"I'll sell it," he cut in; his eyes narrowing as his shoulders shrugged. "Listen, I know it sounds crazy to you but I deal in real estate all the time, Madeline. So...if the unthinkable happens and I get out there and this whole thing goes up in smoke, then I'll sell it. I'll probably make money on it and it will be...fine." He sighed. "But that's not what you're really asking, is it."  
  
"I..." She felt bad for asking again, for making sure. But she had to-she had to be sure. She didn't want him to be making a decision on the fly, like he usually did. She didn't want this to be one of his wild hairs that stuck him in something permanent.  
  
"I'm sure." He answered the question she hadn't even asked yet. "I...Jesus. I have to tell you, every time you question this I wonder if you're actually questioning it yourself..."  
  
"I'm not!" She exclaimed; her voice louder than she anticipated. "I'm not. Bishop. I'm not. But it's you who's giving up your life, not me."  
  
"Fine," he took a deep breath. "You know how in most normal relationships, at about the three month mark or the six month mark..."  
  
"When have you been in a relationship for six months?" She asked in an attempt to bring the smile higher on his face.  
  
It worked. "I've heard..." He winked. "You know how you reach that point where you start to ask those questions? Is this going to be long term? Am I going to really dig in and see where this goes? Could I live with this person? Could I spend years and years and...lifetimes with this person?"  
  
"Yeah," she breathed.  
  
"Baby, I don't want to scare you. I don't want to make this more than it is, more than it has to be right now and I don't want you to feel pressure or freak out or..."  
  
"Bishop," she tugged at his tie.  
  
"I've had those moments. I've asked those questions. I had to..." He rubbed his fingers over the back of her hand. "The stakes were too high for me not to think about those things."  
  
"Years and years?" Maddie's eyebrows lifted, her anxiety easing.  
  
"Come on baby," he nodded his head to her. "You know I wasn't after a piece of ass here."  
  
"I know. But sometimes you jump and..."  
  
"And my instincts are always right," he held up a finger. "I've always trusted my gut and while I may jump, I have never been wrong when I do. Never."  
  
"Okay," she laughed. "It's just...hearing you say it out loud ..." She took another deep, steadying breath and locked her eyes to his. "Just one more time, okay? Just tell me one more time that you're sure."  
  
Bishop nodded, swallowing before he cleared his throat and held her gaze. With every ounce of seriousness he had, "I am absolutely certain that this is what I want to do; move to New York, buy a place. I swear to you I've thought this through and I know what I'm doing and..." His lips twitched into a grin. "If you ask me one more time, I am going to make certain we're on the fourteenth floor with no lift."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tipped back then and she moved closer to him. "Okay. Okay. I'm done." She moved in to kiss him. "I'm done."  
  
"Okay," he grinned against her lips. "Now. Can you please look over these options and tell me what you like, what you don't, so that I can get back to her and ask her to draft an offer or start over?"  
  
Maddie nodded but held close. "I just don't know how I'm going to be able to contribute here. It's so...much."  
  
"Oh I'll tell you how you can contribute," he nudged her nose with his. "You can promise me that when it comes to decorating the place, you won't be the featured artist hanging on the walls." He nodded his head towards the painting over his desk and Maddie fell into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Fine," Maddie sighed and pulled out of his arms, reaching for the computer. "Let me see what she came up with."  
  
"There you go," he leaned to press a kiss to her shoulder and rose from his chair. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No," she shook her head, tucking her legs up under her in her chair. "Thank you though."  
  
He nodded and watched her for a beat longer before tearing his eyes away from her and back to his work. In truth—he couldn't wait to be in New York together, in their place. In truth—he had been hoping for this since the moment he decided to push all of his chips to the center of the table and go for it.  
  
He was all in. He had no other way to be with her than that.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Bishop..." Maddie's voice was soft as she joined him on the couch a few nights later. "Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Hmm?" He looked up to her with a warm smile, his eyes pulling from his file in front of him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something," she grinned; tucking her feet up under her, her hands wrapped around a hot cup of tea.  
  
"Of course," he tossed the file to the table in front of them and turned his attention to her.  
  
"So..." She took a deep breath and smiled, curious about how this conversation was about to go. "I was getting ready to call my mother, to let her know what was happening next for me."  
  
"You haven't told her yet?" His face scrunched up; surprised.  
  
"Not really," she shook her head and glanced down at the warm brown liquid in her mug. "I wanted to have a plan ready. I wanted to be able to tell her everything and I wanted to be able to..." She swung her eyes back up to him. "She's going to want to meet you."  
  
Bishop's eyes flashed wide. "But she's met me," he didn't flinch, didn't pull away, but it was clear that it shook him just a bit.  
  
"Ha," Maddie laughed as she remembered the Christmas Harry had brought her mother to London; her eyes crinkled as she smiled at the memory. "Okay. Well. She's going to want to meet you when you're not hitting on her."  
  
"I never!" He gasped, his hand pressing to his chest.  
  
"You gave her your phone number!" Maddie nudged his shoulder.  
  
"I..." He stopped and closed his mouth; nodding slowly. "I did. But...fuck. I did." He shook his head at himself then. Had he only known what the future held. "She's going to hate me."  
  
"She's not going to hate you," Maddie was quick to counter. "But she is going to want to meet you. I'm going to call her and tell her that after all the shit that went down with Harry, after more time in Bendal that I'm moving to New York and that my boyfriend of a month is going to buy us a twenty million dollar apartment to live in..." She trailed off and shrugged. "She's going to want to meet you. I've told her about us, I've had to manage the fallout of the articles but...she's going to want to check you out; ask you questions. She's going to want to see it for her own eyes."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"What I love about you."  
  
"Oh God, Madeline," he groaned; his smile pulling at her words while his heart pounded nervously in his chest. "I...I'm not that great with parents."  
  
"Of course you are," her fingers moved into his hair, rubbing at his scalp. "She was very charmed by you before..."  
  
"But this is different," he turned into her hand and she nodded; knowing it was true. He took a breath, took a moment and then looked to her. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well," Maddie smiled. "I'm leaving in a little over a week and you're supposed to be out after the New Year."  
  
"Two months," Bishop nodded; knowing it was going to be the longest two months of his life.  
  
"I think..." She adjusted on the couch, moving closer to him. "I think maybe you come home with me for Christmas. I think you come to Colorado, you meet my family all at once and we spend the holiday together."  
  
Bishop swallowed back his nervousness, knowing that this was important and big. "Christmas. Mother. Family...All at once."  
  
"This is what you do at the six month mark," she chuckled at the look in his eyes. "Still 'all in' big boy?"  
  
"Yes," he was quick with the answer, with the nod. "I.....they are going to bloody hate me but yes. I'm in. I'll go."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She had held on to a tiny bit of nervousness since the moment their plane landed in London.  
  
It was her last weekend before she left for the states; her last weekend with Bishop. And it was also Anna's wedding. Bishop had been invited long ago but when Anna was let in on the news that Bishop and Maddie were an item, she had called to personally extend an invitation to the woman she had considered a friend. She understood the awkwardness, understood the reasons why she might not want to come—but she explained to the both of them that she was the bride and this was her day and it was her wish that they would come together.  
  
Maddie and Bishop had sat with it for a while, debated it from all sides, and Maddie would forever love how Bishop could let his emotions sit for a moment and look at it logically with her. Harry would absolutely be there. He was a groomsman, having known Anna's husband-to-be for years. Maddie wasn't nervous about seeing Harry so much as she was nervous about the position she might be putting a number of people in by attending. Will and Kate would be there; Kiki and Sean, Leo, Penelope. This was the first time they were all coming together in a long time and, right or wrong, simple or complex—she was the woman who had come between two friends. While she could handle that, while she had made peace with that, she wasn't yet quite sure how to navigate that with everyone else. She didn't want to be the source of consternation at a wedding; particularly when it wasn't necessary for her to be there.  
  
They had debated it out from all sides; pros and cons. They had looked at it from all different angles and finally, when all logic was laid on the table, Bishop reached for her hand and sent a sleepy smile her way and told her, "It's our last weekend before you leave and I want to spend it with you. I'll sit in the back of the church and I'll stay out of the way at the reception but I would love for you to be there with me."  
  
So she said yes and they packed their things and for the first time since she had fled years ago, Maddie stepped out of Bishop's private plane and back onto English soil; returning with the very same man she had left with.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Stepping back into Bishop's London home was surreal. The last time she had been there, she had been coming apart in his arms, on his couch, in his spare room. She had been so much of a mess, she wasn't sure she could remember it all clearly now. Bishop followed in behind her, shutting the door and setting their bags aside and then he watched her. He watched her eyes flit towards the room she had stayed in, watched as her smile wavered.

  
"Well with any luck..." His voice was low as he stepped up behind her. "You won't be staying in that room on this trip."  
  
Maddie turned laughter to him as she moved to kiss him. "No luck needed. I absolutely will not be staying in that room on this trip."  
  
"You doing okay?" His arms moved around her, holding her close. He knew this must be odd for her, to be back—in London, in his home. It was weird enough for him to be there with her, after all this time and all that had happened. So he could only assume it was odd for her.  
  
"I am," she nodded, her hands running up and down his back as she hugged him. "I mean, I think we'll need to purge this place of any bad memories..." She sent a crooked smile up to him. "But I'm up for it if you are." Her hands slid to smack his ass and he laughed.  
  
"I am absolutely up for it," he tugged her tighter and bent his lips over hers.  
  
As they moved into the house, into the evening, Bishop made dinner and every effort to clear her mind. And he succeeded. By the time she fell asleep in his arms, in his bed, Maddie was at peace and at ease and could barely remember the cause for the anxiety in the first place.  
  
Until the next morning.  
  
From the second she woke up, it all came rushing back to her; that flutter in her stomach that she had been fighting to tame. Even as he pulled her into the shower with him, even as they dressed—their playful banter there in spades—she tried to tamper down the nervousness. But it was nearly impossible. There was simply too much that was going to happen that day.  
  
This would be the first time she had seen Harry since the night they ended nearly two years ago; the first time he and Bishop would be in the same space since they ended nearly a month before. This would be the first time she had seen Will and Kate and she didn't quite know exactly how to navigate it all. So she was nervous.  
  
But Bishop was not—at least he didn't appear to be. Even as they readied to leave the house and step into the awaiting car outside he remained his normal, bright, wonderful self. He held her coat out for her as she slipped into the warm arms and turned to smile up at him.  
  
"God you're beautiful," he met her eyes with such sweetness, such steadiness, that her nerves eased a bit and she relaxed there in front of him.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, tucking her hand into his arm. "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
"I try," he winked and reached for the door. "How are you doing?" They were making their way down the walkway and he knew this was going to be at the very least an awkward day.  
  
"Well," she took a deep breath and shrugged. "We're about to find out."  
  
"Hmmm..." He smiled, stopping and standing aside as the driver opened the door for her. He caught her hand and held her there with him. "Thank you for coming with me. Really, Madeline. It means a lot."  
  
"Hey..." She stepped back to him, back to his arms and into his space. "I'm happy to be going with you Bishop. Happy and incredibly proud."  
  
"Ha..." His chuckle was muffled as he pressed his lips together; his eyes dancing. "You really know how to test me, you know that?"  
  
"Sorry?" She smiled, her eyes searching his face.  
  
"My self-control," his voice dropped low as they neared the others. "I desperately want to kiss you right now."  
  
"Ah..." She grinned wider. "Just the reaction I was going for."  
  
"I thought so," he nodded with another laugh and leaned into her; pressing lips to lips, pulling body to body. After a few soft, slow passes of his mouth over hers, he stepped back. "We should go."  
  
"We should," Maddie nodded and with one last kiss to his cheek, she released her hold on him and stepped into the waiting car. Nerves or not, it was time to go.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The second their car turned down the street to the church, Maddie felt her breath suck in and her hands reached across the backseat to him. Without judgment, he understood. He pulled her fingers into his and smiled over to her. His eyes scanned the block; noting security and valets for the day, seeking and finding the bank of paparazzi who turned up for anything that was guaranteed to produce a well-groomed picture of Harry.  
  
He squeezed Maddie's hand in his, knowing that the second they stepped from the car and just one of those hunters with cameras figured it out, there would be photos snapped. Their car rolled to a stop and his door was pulled open. With a kiss to her hand and wink to bring her smile, Bishop stepped out and stood aside; offering his hand. She took it and stepped out with him; head high and smile wide. With her arm tucked through his, they began up the walk to the church and both of them could hear the audible gasp that moved through the watchers as they were figured out. Both of them could hear the snap of the cameras.  
  
Without missing a beat, Maddie smiled up at him. And without pausing for a second, Bishop smiled back down at her. Their eyes met in understanding and a shared strength and her fingers tightened on his arm.  
  
"Home-wrecker," she mumbled under her breath; stepping closer to his body.  
  
"Title chaser," he mumbled back, falling more in love with her with every step they took. All of the bullshit, all of the speculation, all of the awkwardness that they were about to step into and she still had a sense of humor. He couldn't love her more if he tried.  
  
As they rounded the final bend of the path, they drew further away from the public, from the paparazzi—but closer to where all of the tension truly lied. Bishop felt her pull closer as they both saw what waited for them at the top of the small hill; a group gathered waiting to enter the church full of faces they both knew.  
  
"You going to be okay?" He asked.  
  
"You'll stay with me?" She countered.  
  
"Oh Madeline," he chuckled. "You couldn't lose me if you tried."  
  
"Good to know," she smiled and sucked in a breath and stood tall as they came to a stop. His eyes shifted away from her; taking in his group of friends as they stepped up to them.  
  
Kiki was the first to step forward; a genuine smile on her lips, affection in her eyes. "Bishop!" She moved to kiss his cheek, hugging him to her briefly before pulling back and turning to Maddie. "Maddie..." Even Kiki was surprised at the emotion that bubbled when she saw her. "It's really wonderful to see you again."  
  
"Thank you," Maddie smiled wide as Kiki leaned in to hug her, to kiss her, to bring her into this awkward situation with the most support she could possibly offer. And just as Kiki stepped away, Sean stepped up and Maddie thought that she maybe just might cry; watching Bishop's friends line up to support him too. She knew it couldn't be easy for them, she knew it had to be all kinds of awkward, but there they were—being his friends too. Somewhere between hugging Leo and meeting his wife, Maddie caught the look on Bishop's face and her whole stomach bubbled.  
  
He looked so proud to be there with her, to have her on his arm.  
  
Just as she was getting ready to ask Leo how business had been going, how married life was, she noticed a shift in the group; something in their eyes changed and she could sense that something had altered. She glanced to Bishop who was looking just over her shoulder with a steady gaze but a flicker in his eyes that told her, something was off. He reached out to her then, his hand holding her arm as his eyes locked with hers. "Listen love," he leaned in to whisper to her. "Cassandra Whitworth is heading up that hill," he watched as she blinked and waited. "I can introduce you or I can get you the hell out of here. Tell me what you want and I'll do it."  
  
Maddie smiled wider as she took a deep breath and her fingers moved over where his laid on her arm. A slight shrug, a light laugh as she patted his hand. "I think maybe you introduce me?"  
  
"You got it," it nodded and leaned closer; his arm moving around her, his hand resting on her back. "You're amazing. Brilliant. Stunning." With every step that the young blonde girlfriend of a Prince took towards the group, Bishop was right there in her ear with assurances and love. Maddie raised her eyebrows to him, amused at the way he stood with her, the way he looked at her.  
  
And then, with a breath, she turned her attention to Cassandra Whitworth as she approached them. This was standard for Harry; showing up separately than his date, sending her in with his friends instead. Maddie smiled as she remembered the times Bishop had been the one escorting her to events where she would later meet up with Harry. She chuckled to herself as she thought of the irony—of Bishop now escorting her to events on his own accord. And she wondered who it was who was doing that for Harry, now that Bishop was gone.  
  
Maddie shouldn't have been surprised to see the young woman there. She really should have thought about it but in all honesty, she had spent so much time thinking about encountering Harry's friends and family and even Harry himself that she hadn't thought about this moment. And from the looks of things, Cassandra hadn't either. As she flashed a bright smile to the group of friends, her eyes scanned the group and anyone who was watching would have been able to see the very second she saw Maddie. Her steps paused on the path and her eyes flashed wide, her smile frozen in place. For a moment Maddie felt sorry for the young girl; she looked completely startled. And Maddie rightly assumed that it must be a hell of a shock to go to a wedding, intent on meeting up with your boyfriend's friends and running into his ex.  
  
And just as things neared completely awkward, one of Maddie's questions were answered and Leo stepped forward. "Cassandra," his voice called her attention to him and she rebounded from her hiccup; quickly and with grace and Maddie couldn't help but think that that particular skill would be helpful in her future role next to Harry. And once again, her feet were moving towards the group.  
  
"Sorry," her voice was breathy, clearly shaken by the surprise, and though she tried to avoid starring at Maddie, her eyes darted around in a way that spoke of nervousness and uncertainty. And Maddie felt a little bad for her as she moved into the circle and passed a smile around.  
  
Bishop's arm tightened around her waist and he leaned to place a quick, chaste kiss just below her ear; whispering as he pulled away. "I'm so in love with you it makes my head spin..." And before she could reply, before she even had time for the blush to hit her cheeks, he turned to the group and released her; his voice speaking up as he moved to the newest member. "Cassandra."  
  
"Bishop," she turned her sweet smile to him but everyone could see that the look in her eyes didn't necessarily match. Maddie guessed that she knew at least some of the story, at least some of the fight that had taken place. But she kept it together as she greeted him; hands on his arms, kisses to cheeks. "How have you been?"  
  
"Incredibly well," he smiled in return before he shifted the conversation, shifted his attention; his charm flowing off his back as he tackled what had to be one of the more awkward moments in this group. "Listen. I know this is a little strange, but true to form, I'm just going to address it straight on and move past it, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." She seemed weary and a little unsure but she allowed him to continue, allowed him to steer her.  
  
"Okay," he was soft and gentle with her. "In that spirit, I wanted to introduce you to Maddie; Madeline Forrester," the way he beamed as he said her name was lost on no one.  
  
Taking her cue, Maddie took a deep breath and extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Maddie. I'm Bishop's girlfriend." And damn if Bishop's grin didn't deepen when she spoke that with pride.  
  
"Yes," Cassandra nodded, her breath sucking into her lungs; her eyes wild with uncertainty. "Yes, I know." She met Maddie's eyes for just a moment and then she pulled it together. "Sorry. I'm Cassandra Whitworth. I'm..."  
  
"Harry's girlfriend?" Maddie supplied for her without issue; without pause.  
  
"Yes." Cassandra's voice was just above a whisper and Maddie knew this was hard for her, she knew she was uncomfortable—though she didn't know why. If there was anyone who should feel out of place it should have been Maddie. But for some reason, it appeared that it was Cassandra who felt that way.  
  
"Yes," Maddie nodded and let loose of her hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too," Cassandra offered in the casual way that one did.  
  
"Good," Bishop smiled, his arm returning to Maddie, his eyes looking her over with love. "Now that we have that awkwardness out of the way..." He pulled her to his side. "Shall we head in? Find our seats?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie turned a full smile to him. "It's good to see you all again," she smiled to the group who seemed to be breathing just a little easier.  
  
"We'll see you at the reception?" Kiki asked, wanting to make sure they wouldn't cut out before she had a chance to catch up properly.  
  
"Of course," Maddie nodded, eyes sweet to Kiki; thanking her for her kindness.  
  
"You ready love?" Bishop nodded his head to the church and with a nod from Maddie, he lead her in that direction. Though the group of friends followed them in, he purposefully went for a different spot, another side, a separate pew. Tucking into a quiet corner of the small, intimate church, he let out a breath and pulled her hand to his lips. They sat in silence for minutes; taking in the moment, taking in their surroundings. They let it all settle; the people around them, the fact that they were together at a wedding and hours away from her departure time. They let it all sit and they held onto each other.  
  
"Thank you," Maddie whispered to him as the music began to play softly.  
  
"For what?" He whispered back, keeping her hand in his even as the attention turned to the aisle.  
  
"For being so incredibly...you." Her voice choked on the emotion that came up instinctually and her fingers wrapped around his.  
  
The music in the church grew in volume and she shifted in her seat, turning inwards and she felt two things as the wedding began.  
  
Bishop's lips landing a kiss to the back of her bared neck.  
  
And Harry's eyes from the front of the church; searching and finding. And growing cold.


	27. Chapter 27

Sitting next to Bishop in that small English church while Anna and Adam pledged their lives to each other caused Maddie's mind and heart to wander. As the minister spoke of devotion of bonding together, of overcoming obstacles as a couple, all she could think of was the man sitting next to her; all she could feel was the warmth of his fingers as they held onto hers, the steadiness he sat with. As the bride and groom made vows to honor and love and keep to the other, Maddie felt her heart swell in her chest and she felt his fingers flex in hers and she drew nearer to him.

  
They had been through a lot to be together, even if you didn't count the months and months they spent denying their feelings for the other. And as they sat there, in the middle of what should be odd and uncomfortable, all they could feel was the same strong pull to the other that they had felt all along. And her mind drifted to that day in his office when he told her—they had already asked the questions of nine month relationship. They had already done the self-reflection and the soul-searching, they had already looked at what the future could possibly hold. And they had jumped.  
  
As she watched the ceremony progress, she would be lying if she said that every single cell in her body wasn't thinking about him; about making these pledges to him. About spending a lifetime with him. She knew it was crazy and soon and wild. But what about them hadn't been whirlwind? And she knew...as much as she felt it, he felt it too. If they knew anything, they knew this.  
  
This was it. This was exactly where they were headed; it was only a matter of time.  
  
So she held tight to him and he was soft with her and they sat together as the wedding unfolded. It was overwhelming in the way that love is; sweet and warm and all consuming. And as the music played and the couple kissed and the crowd rose to their feet, she had all but forgotten why it was she was supposed to feel nervous and awkward and on alert. But as the wedding party exited past them, she saw the bright red hair and the wide broad shoulders.  
  
And she remembered.  
  
He didn't look at them as he passed; he stayed focused on his job at hand. But when Maddie turned a smile back to Bishop, she could see the strain in his brow, the stress in his shoulders. They had made it through the initial awkwardness but there was still a reception, still reality to contend with.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Following instruction and guidance from the ushers, they filed out of the church and through the receiving line. They greeted the bride and groom and Maddie could feel the delight in Anna as she hugged her tight, thanking her for coming to her wedding, thanking her for being there; for making Bishop smile like she did. And Maddie was touched; knowing that these were Harry's friends too, knowing that it had to be difficult for them—she was touched at their warmth and their welcome. There were many looks from passers-by, Maddie could only assume there were judgments, but his friends had gone out of their way to make them feel comfortable and welcome.  
  
As the church was on a private property and the reception would be taking place at the main house, it was merely a short distance up the walk to where the party would take be. Maddie pulled her coat tight around her and linked her arm through Bishop's as they began their walk.  
  
"How are you doing?" She nudged close to him; her voice low as they took in this moment of semi-solitude.  
  
"I'm okay," he turned a warm smile to her. "Did you see him?"  
  
"Of course I did," she nodded with a small smile. "You?"  
  
"Yeah..." He exhaled. "And I'm certain he saw us. The look on his face..." He trailed off as they rounded a corner, his eyes gazing out ahead of them into the night.  
  
"Hey..." Maddie lifted her fingers to his face, running soft along his jaw. "Are you sure you're okay?" She felt bad; all this time he had been worried about her comfort level when maybe they should have been paying closer attention to his. She had had two years to come to terms with things ending with Harry, Bishop had had only a month. It was still very raw for him.  
  
He leaned into her hand, his eyes closing for a moment as they stalled on the path. "Yes...I mean." He took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm okay."  
  
"You know if you want, we can make a run for it right now," she pinched his cheek gently. "I can go in and smuggle out some champagne. We can make out behind the church."  
  
"Hahahaha," Bishop laughed as he pulled her hand into his, kissing the back of it as he fell back into step. "You're so perfect for me it's ridiculous." He took a deep breath in and a slow breath out. "Come on. We've come this far, we might as well finish out the night, no?"  
  
"Might as well," Maddie agreed.  
  
"What do you think? Want to say fuck it and have a good time?" He arched an eyebrow and she grinned.  
  
"Absolutely." She tucked her arm back through his and followed him inside.  
  
The reception was immaculate; fine china, beautiful crystal, candle light and an open bar. It was just the kind of exuberance that came with this lifestyle. Maddie and Bishop found their seats; thoughtfully placed on the opposite side of the room from Harry and Cassandra, aside from Will and Kate. Anna had made it so nobody would be forced into anything. And she had been kind enough to place Sean and Kiki at their table, not wanting to leave Bishop without support. And when they approached the table and Kiki rose to her feet with Sean right behind her, ready to hug them both; Maddie felt grateful that Bishop had such wonderful friends. And not at all surprised that he had cultivated such relationships.  
  
"So..." Sometime after the toasts, after dinner had been served and eaten, Kiki leaned to Bishop and dropped her voice; her eyes kind and her smile genuine. "How are you doing? I mean aside from how awkward today must have been, how are you?"  
  
Bishop chuckled to himself, his eyes flashing to Maddie who was talking to the person next to her, an old University friend of Anna's, and then back to Kiki; his voice dropping to her volume. "I swear to you Kiki, I've never been happier. In my entire life."  
  
Kiki's face brightened and her smile stretched across her face. "I saw you were in Rome together."  
  
"We were," he nodded, reaching for his drink. "I was there for work for a few days. She came along; met my father and Michael."  
  
"Look at you..." Kiki's eyes narrowed. "Meeting the family, attending weddings together..." She sipped at her wine and shrugged, a smug smile in place. "What's next? Is she moving to London? Are you moving to Paris?"  
  
"Ha..." Bishop looked down at the glass in his hands and she watched as joy etched into every corner of his face. "Actually we're both moving. To New York."  
  
Kiki stopped mid-sip, her eyes flashing up to his as she pulled her glass from her lips. "New York?"  
  
"Mmm-Hmmm." His eyes danced with amusement.  
  
"Together?"  
  
"She's leaving tomorrow to start a new job. We have four places we're looking at, she'll narrow it down to two and when I'm out there in a few weeks, we'll make an offer."  
  
"Holy shit, Bishop!" Kiki's voice jumped just a bit before she shushed again, leaning closer. "You're moving to New York? For good?"  
  
"That's the idea," he laughed lightly at the surprise on her face.  
  
"Oh my..." She shook her head, her fingers wrapping around his forearm as she looked him square in the eyes. "Okay now, no messing around. Be honest with me. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Something I want to tell you?" He snickered at the look on her face. "Yes Kiki. I'm moving to New York to live with my girlfriend. I'll be gone by the first of the year and..."  
  
"And..." She watched and waited and he felt bad toying with her.  
  
"And I love you very much," he lifted his hand to her cheek and winked and she pushed him away with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"I swear to God sometimes I could just slap you upside the head."  
  
"Yeah?" Bishop smiled wide. "I think that's going to have to wait for another time."  
  
"Yeah? Why's that?"  
  
Bishop nodded to just behind her shoulder and she turned around to find her husband with his hand extended. "Mind if I steal my wife for a pass around the dance floor?" He smiled to Bishop.  
  
"Of course," Bishop smiled back, patting Kiki's hand as she pulled it away from him. Sean slapped him on the back and nodded for his wife to join him. Bishop watched them walk away, his eyes shifting out over the dance floor, across the room, across the crowd.  
  
And then he saw him; Harry. His breath sucked in at the look in his eyes, at the way he wasn't even pretending to be looking anywhere other than right at him. Their eyes locked for a moment; a cold, tense moment as Harry's jaw clenched and then he snapped away. Reaching for a drink, he downed the entire thing in one long swallow and then he rose to his feet and snatched Cassandra's hand from the table, tugging her with him to the floor. Bishop watched as Harry pulled his surprised girlfriend into his arms, as he made a show of pressing her close, as his eyes darted out over her shoulder to their side of the room; checking to see if he was watching or, more accurately if Maddie was.  
  
And Bishop wasn't sure who he felt worse for; Maddie, Harry, Cassandra.  
  
He really didn't know. But he was done watching the spectacle and he turned in his seat, his eyes finding Maddie with quickness and familiarity. Part of him expected her to be watching with hurt or sadness or maybe a bit of nostalgia. But instead she was watching him; her eyes dancing playfully as her fork stretched out, making a play for a bite off his plate.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bishop laughed at the way her eyes flashed wide when she was caught, her lips curling up at the tips.  
  
"Sorry," she sat up, pulling her fork back to her plate. "I thought you were finished and the ravioli was amazing. I thought maybe you wouldn't notice..." And when she shrugged and bit her bottom lip, he found her to be the most adorable thing on the planet. So he pushed his plate towards her.  
  
"It's all yours darling," he nodded to the last ravioli on his plate. "You don't even need to sneak."  
  
"Giving me your last bite?" She grinned as she pierced the past from his plate. "You do love me." She plopped the bite into her mouth and smiled as she chewed; her eyes staying steady with his.  
  
"I do," he nodded; warm and content and knowing she had seen what was happening behind him, knowing she was choosing to stay focused on what was happening between them. "I really, really do."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Somewhere after Maddie had finished Bishop's food and before they cut the cake, Maddie was listening to Bishop weave a tale when he suddenly stopped; his eyes flashing behind her and his smile pulling higher.  
  
"What is it?" Maddie's eyes went wide and before she could turn around to see for herself, she heard the warm, gentle familiar voice that brought back old memories and a host of feelings.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
Maddie spun towards the sound and her entire face brightened at the source. "Kate."  
  
"I'm so happy you came," Kate's eyes were wide and sweet and genuine and it made Maddie giddy to see her again; to hear her voice and see her smile. "May I?"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Before Maddie had time to remind herself about formalities and protocols, she was on her feet and moving to hug the tall, beautiful brunette—who hugged her right back with equal force. The two women embraced and Maddie nearly cried at how wonderful it felt. When Harry had ended things, she hadn't just lost a fiancé. She had lost a family; friends. And seeing Kate brought all of that back and healed it some.  
  
"It's so good to see you," Kate spoke into Maddie's hair; hugging her tight. "I was hoping you would decide to come."  
  
"It's been so long." Maddie felt silly as she stepped back; emotional.  
  
"Too long," Kate agreed, holding onto Maddie's hand even as they parted. "I thought now would be a good time to catch up?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie nodded and waved to the empty seat next to her. "Please have a seat." She glanced to Bishop as she returned to her own, her hand resting on his shoulder, sliding down his chest as she sat. The smile on her face and in her eyes warmed him.  
  
"Hello Bishop," Kate smiled around Maddie, not at all fake or forced.  
  
"Kate," he smiled back, eternally grateful for this gesture she was making. He sat up taller and smoothed down his tie, turning to Maddie. "I think I'll let you two have a few minutes alone." He kissed Maddie's shoulder, a soft moment not lost on Kate. "I'm going to go check in with Leo; catch up with him."  
  
"Okay," Maddie nodded and reached for his hand as he stood; pulling him back to her for a kiss. "Come back soon? You still owe me a dance."  
  
"Of course," he kissed her again before turning to Kate. "It's always good to see you," he bent to kiss her cheek, to squeeze her hand, and then he disappeared; giving them some time to talk.  
  
As soon as Bishop stepped away, Kate leaned in towards Maddie and lowered her voice. "Okay, tell me. How have you been? Are you doing okay?"  
  
"I am," Maddie nodded quickly. "I'm doing really, really well right now."  
  
"You look amazing," Kate smiled. "So happy and content."  
  
"I am happy and content," Maddie agreed. "And how about you? How is Arthur? And Will?"  
  
"Arthur is amazing," Kate grew soft. "He's chubby and happy and he's just...precious. I wish you could meet him."  
  
"Me too," Maddie's hand rested over where Kate's rested on hers. "Maybe someday I will."  
  
"Maybe," Kate's smile was wistful, knowing that it wasn't likely, that circumstances were too crazy. "And William is doing really well. He...he wanted to come over and say hello but he thinks it would set Harry off and..."  
  
"It's okay," Maddie waved her hand, understanding.  
  
"He wanted me to give you his love though," Kate's eyes grew sad as she remembered the reason for all of this. "We miss you. Everyone misses you."  
  
"I've missed you too," Maddie swallowed the lump in her throat and she watched as Kate's mind went back to the end of all of it.  
  
"God Maddie, we were so worried about you," she held tighter to her hand. "When Harry told us what happened..." She shook her head, looking down for a moment. "Will was furious. Charles was beside himself. Even Gran was..." She pulled her eyes back up to Maddie. "I'm really sorry for the way it all fell down."  
  
"Me too," Maddie whispered, pulling a smile back to her face. "But it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It just...it happened." She took a breath and let it out slowly. "And I'm happier now. I..." Maddie felt a bubble of laughter in her chest. "I miss you all very much. It was almost more difficult; losing you all. But as hard as it was...I'm happier now. I have Bishop and he's just..."  
  
"Pretty amazing?" Kate guessed; knowing from the look on her face, from the way they had interacted together, from what she knew of Bishop from before.  
  
"Pretty amazing," Maddie agreed.  
  
"I'm happy you had him. I'm happy you have him," Kate corrected. "I know that it wasn't easy. I mean...I heard the fallout from that, I've seen the fallout but...I'm happy you have somebody like him."  
  
"I am too," Maddie couldn't help the grin that moved higher as she thought of him. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yes," Kate nodded and leaned closer.  
  
"We're moving together," Maddie sighed happily as she told her the news; loving the way it felt to be telling a friend, a friend who was happy for her. "I took a job with the State Department and I'm moving to New York and Bishop's coming with me."  
  
"Oh wow..." Kate's eyes drew wide and her lips pulled higher. "Oh Maddie, that's amazing. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you," Maddie's cheeks felt warm as she smiled back. "I'm really looking forward to it; to starting over there, with him. It will be nice."  
  
"Yes," Kate agreed. "I would imagine it will be."  
  
A small silence settled between them; warm and sweet and easy, like old friends falling back into step. Maddie was the first to break the moment, her voice low as she offered up a confession.  
  
"I still have the flask that you gave me, you know," Kate blinked, her lips twitching. "I know you can't talk about it but I wanted you to know. I still have it. I didn't toss it when I tossed everything else."  
  
"I..." Kate's eyes shifted away for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, her emotions. "I'm really going to miss you. I was looking forward to you standing with me at events and all. It was nice having somebody who understood." She sighed and turned her eyes back to the woman who had almost been her sister. "I know it's selfish, but I was looking forward to having you there."  
  
"I know," Maddie swallowed and tried for lightness. "But I hear you'll have somebody with you soon." Her eyebrows lifted. "I met her this afternoon. She seems sweet."  
  
"She is," Kate nodded with a shrug. "She's sweet and she'll be...she'll be good. It just won't be the same." Maddie smiled at her; she knew that too. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"I've seen him," Maddie nodded. "But I haven't spoken to him yet. I think maybe we've all decided on an unspoken agreement to just...stay in our own corners. I think it's harder on Bishop right now than it is on me."  
  
Kate held her gaze, held her hand for a beat longer; their eyes speaking in the way their words couldn't and then she took a deep breath and sat tall.  
  
"Listen, I wanted you to know...It's not why I came over but...in about two hours, Rebecca's going to leak it to a journalist that I was spotted with you at the wedding; that we sat and talked and laughed and that things looked so friendly between us that it's hard for any observer to really believe that you had stepped out on my brother-in-law..."  
  
"You don't have to do that." Maddie was quick to shake her head.  
  
"I know I don't," Kate smiled. "But I'm going to. What fun is all of this if I can't help out a friend once in a while?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was bound to happen sooner or later; the two of them meeting up. Maddie had a suspicion they wouldn't make it through the entire night without so much as a word passing between them. She had hoped, but she hadn't bet on it. Bishop had gone to the bar for more champagne and she had stepped over to the dessert table, wanting to see the creations before they were destroyed in name of celebration. It was there that sooner met later; there that the words finally passed.  
  
When she looked up from the elaborately decorated cake, she saw him; Harry. She had prepared herself for this moment, for seeing him in the flesh for the first time since it all fell down but being there, with him just feet away looking at her—it hit harder than she had thought it would. For a moment she met his blue eyes and she saw the Harry she had loved; the one who brought her candy in Bendal, who hiked to the top of the peak to help her heal, who gave her that painting, who had proposed to her in Africa. For a moment she saw everything they had shared and everything they could have been and the way it flooded her heart hurt her chest.  
  
And then he opened his mouth and took it all away.  
  
"So you're fucking around with my best friend."  
  
And she hated him all over again.  
  
"Wow..." She chuckled, shaking her head and pulling her eyes from his. "Excuse you? Nobody is fucking around."  
  
"Yeah?" His jaw was tight as he watched her. "What would you call it?"  
  
"I would call it being in a loving, wonderful relationship with a man who understands exactly what it takes to love me."  
  
"Yeah? What's that? A hotel in Paris and..."  
  
"Watch yourself," Maddie's gaze was ice cold as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't get to speak to me that way. I don't care how pissed off you are about this, you don't get to speak to me that way."  
  
Harry's lips pulled tight and she could see his mind battling back and forth; she guessed he was choosing his route, choosing his next words. She hoped the better part of him was trying to pull him back, but there was no way to be sure.  
  
"So you're with Bishop now."  
  
"I am." She nodded quickly.  
  
"According to the papers, you have been since before we split."  
  
"Please," Maddie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is it true?" He raised his eyebrows, a new brand of asshole in his smirk, in his eyes. "Were you with him before we split?"  
  
Maddie felt fire in her lungs as her entire stance hardened. "Fuck you Harry." He opened his mouth to retort, but she blew past him; stepping closer and speaking lower. "Fuck you for saying that. You know better than that." She didn't drop her gaze as she moved in closer—any nervousness or fear she had about this moment had washed away. "You know that I was loyal to you, that I was one hundred percent yours until you pushed me out the door. So fuck you for saying that to me right now."  
  
Harry was the first to blink in this tense staring match over the dessert table; the first to pull his eyes from hers. He glanced around and took a step back, fighting for control of himself. "I suppose you expect me to say something...to correct the misconception."  
  
"Naw," she shook her head, a low bitter chuckle pushing from her lungs. "I've learned not to expect anything from you."  
  
She watched as her words hit him; watched as he reacted as though she had slapped him across the face. And then she watched as he dismissed it; something innate kicking in and taking over. "So what is this now? You're going to move to London and live with Bishop?"  
  
"No," she shook her head, warmth returning to her face as she thought about it. "I accepted a job with the US State Department. We're moving to New York."  
  
"We?" Harry's voice sounded small and cracked.  
  
"Bishop and I," she nodded. "He's coming with me. We're making an offer on a place and at the end of the year, we'll..."  
  
"Stop," Harry held up his hand; his face red and his eyes small and dark. "Just fucking stop. Right now. Just stop." And she could see the hurt he had tried so hard to veil in anger and asshole.  
  
"You're right," Maddie nodded, giving in and turning from the argument. "This isn't the time or the place. I should be going..."  
  
"He'll never love you like I did, Madeline," Harry called out as she took a step; cocky and assured as the pain slipped back under cover. "And you'll never love him like you did me."  
  
Maddie stalled in her path, pulling her head high and her shoulders back. She sucked in a breath and turned a wide, easy smile to him. "God Harry...I hope not."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His demeanor caved, his wits failed him as her words punched him in the gut.  
  
"You know exactly what it means. I don't want what we had, Harry. I want something stronger and bigger and better than that. I want a man who will stand next to me and NOT push me out the door at the first sign of trouble. I want a man who is not afraid to be with me, not afraid to love me, not afraid of what comes with being in something big and wonderful and..." She caught herself then, not wanting to spiral into this. She caught herself and took a breath.  
  
"And that's him?"  
  
"And that's him." She was so sure of it, so at peace with it that he could see it in her eyes and he could feel it in his gut. And just as he opened his mouth to say something, they were both cut off as Bishop stepped into the picture and right up to Maddie.  
  
"Sorry, love," he had heard what she had just said and his eyes were dancing as he held out the champagne he had promised. "It took me longer at the bar than I expected."  
  
"It's okay," Maddie assured him quickly, taking the glass from his hand and meeting his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" He nodded his head to Harry without looking back at him. "Everything okay over here?"  
  
"Fuck off," Harry was bitter and emotional as he was confronted with the two of them together.  
  
"Nice to see you too Harry." Bishop didn't bother to turn around. "Be sure to tell your girlfriend hello," He didn't bother to look at his former best friend or the girl who stood off to the side watching this encounter with a glare. Instead his eyes stayed trained on Maddie. "Care to join me on the dance floor?"  
  
"I would love to," she smiled, took a long sip from the glass he had given her and, setting it aside, she slipped her hand into his. And as Bishop stepped away, she stood still for just a minute, meeting Harry's eyes and offering a small smile, a small nod and then she turned and followed Bishop away from him.  
  
And though Maddie would never know it, watching her walk away from him in that moment, Harry felt the very same emptiness, the very same pain he had felt the night she had left—the night he had pushed her away. And it made him sick. He didn't care about anything else; not the onlookers who were watching, not his girlfriend who would fight with him for the rest of the night about what she had witnessed. All he could feel was an enormous loss and a deep, imbedded guilt.  
  
But, as Bishop pulled Maddie to the floor and brought her into his arms, her mind wasn't on Harry or the night they had ended their engagement. Her mind was exclusively wrapped up in the handsome man holding her close and smiling down at her like he was the happiest man on the planet.  
  
"What is with that giddy smile of yours?" Her body flushed with warmth as it pressed against his.  
  
"I heard what you said just now," he wasn't ashamed to admit just how much it affected him; knowing how much he meant to her.  
  
"Ah," she nodded. "Well what can I say? I'm in love with you. I'm not about to shy away from that. And he doesn't scare me."  
  
"Hmmm..." Bishop pressed closer, pulling her hand into his as they moved around the dance floor. "You want to tell me what he said to you?  
  
"I thought you caught it," Maddie tightened her hold on him; her fingers resting at the base of his neck.  
  
"Just the last bit," he shook his head. "Not what came before."  
  
"Yes, well..." Maddie sighed as he pressed his cheek to hers. "It was nothing that mattered."  
  
"You can tell me you know," Bishop pulled back to look at her. "I'm not going to go back and punch him or anything."  
  
"Yes I know," she laughed lightly. "You're much more a lover than a fighter."  
  
"Which I prove daily," he laughed with her, his hand at her waist pulling her tighter.  
  
"Wanna prove it right now?" She looked hopeful and happy and in love.  
  
"I do." His lips twitched higher and his arms tucked her closer, moving her so that his cheek was pressed to the side of her head and his lips were close to her ear and he began to move. "What did you have in mind?" His breath was hot against her skin and it made her giggle, made her press closer to him.  
  
She smiled wide as Bishop danced her around the floor. "I want you to tell me one of your moments."  
  
"My moments?" He lifted his eyebrows but didn't pull back to look at her, wanting her close to him like this.  
  
"When you knew..." She breathed, her fingers twisted up into his hair and he moaned through his closed lips.  
  
"Okay," he breathed; kissing her temple before he cleared his head and let his mind drift. "My first clue should have been that I took the Chunnel."  
  
"The Chunnel," Maddie snickered in his arms.  
  
"Twice," he groaned into a laugh, into a sigh; into her. "I took the Chunnel twice."  
  
"You came to Paris so I wouldn't be alone on Christmas."  
  
"I did," he nodded. "God there were so many flags at Christmas...I took the Chunnel in the middle of the night...I loved your horrible painting the instant I saw it, I watched you sleep, I..."  
  
"You watched me sleep?" She pulled back to look up at him.  
  
"Creepy roommate?" He smirked and tugged her back to him. "I took a phone call from my father and you fell asleep on the couch and I just...I couldn't take my eyes off of you."  
  
"Bishop..." She hadn't known, hadn't realized; and it made her want him.  
  
"And then we went dancing," his hands flexed around her. "And you were pressed close to me and in my arms and you were laughing and happy and...God, Madeline. I just wanted you to be like that forever."  
  
"Laughing and happy?"  
  
"In my arms." He didn't even blink before he said it; before he laid it out there. This was what Maddie loved about him—he was halfway about nothing, especially her.  
  
"Aw, baby..." She turned her lips to his cheek and nuzzled her nose against his skin. "You're going to make me cry." He brought their joined hands in closer and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"And then we went to the airport and the second you started walking away from me, the moment you got on that plane I just felt...empty," he remembered the ache in his chest. "I felt it like a blow to the gut..." He chuckled then. "God I should have known." He was amused at how long it took him to realize it, to see it and claim it as the truth.  
  
"Hey Bishop?" Her voice was soft, drawing his eyes down to her.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Can we leave?" She pressed closer to him as her eyes turned up to him. "Not because Harry's here or because it's weird or..." She ran her hands up his chest then. "I want to go home with you. I want to have champagne and make love and sleep close...before I have to leave you for two weeks and...Can we leave?"  
  
"Yes," he answered without pause, taking her hand in his. "We can absolutely leave." And then, because he couldn't have moved from that spot, from that moment without doing so, he brushed lips to hers and smiled before he took her hand and pulled her from the dance floor.  
  
They found the bride and groom; offering love and heartfelt congratulations. They found their tablemates and accepted wishes of luck, allowing promises of updates. And then they found their coats and bundled up in wool and silk and each other, they slipped away; nearly unnoticed.  
  
Nearly unnoticed. Because there in the corner of the gorgeous reception was a groomsman, drunk and angry and trying to faze out the way his girlfriend was coming at him for the scene he had created, for the way he had looked at  ** _her_**  for the way he had behaved. There was a man who, through no fault other than his own, sat feeling more alone than ever as the two people he had loved most in the world took leave without so much as a thought about him. And the great tragedy of it all, he knew, was that it was exactly what he had coming; exactly what he deserved. So he reached for another drink, under the stiffening glare of Cassandra, and he turned his attention to her—ready to take what he had coming.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They had barely stepped through the door, barely heard the click of the lock, before they turned to each other in a fevered intent. Maddie had tugged at the front of his coat, pulling him to her with purpose and determination. And he had gone; hands moving around her, lips crashing to hers. The day had been long, drawing their emotions to the surface as they negotiated through it all. But it had drawn them closer and now all they wanted, all they needed was to be together—as close as they could be.  
  
So Maddie pushed at the shoulders of his coat and Bishop hurried through the buttons on hers and they stepped from the pile of wool already moving to the next layers. His tie was off in seconds, her dress slacking in his hands as he made quick work of the buttons and for a brief moment Maddie thought that if there were some crazy competition where couples had to race to undress their partner, she was certain she and Bishop would be the reigning champions. A chuckle pushed through her lips as her brain pulled forth images. Bishop looked down at her with a wild grin.  
  
"Something funny?" His breathing was heavy as his hands slid into her dress, hot against her skin.  
  
"No, no," she shook her head, wiggling to be closer to him, fingers working over buttons of his shirt. "I was just thinking...if there were a competition to undress your partner..."  
  
Bishop laughed as he pushed her dress from her body. "I would have medaled by now?"  
  
"Several times," Maddie laughed with victory as she tore off his shirt and reached for the belt to his pants; unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping with matched quickness.  
  
"And I think maybe you would have to give up your amateur status and go pro," he stepped from the pile at his feet and brought her close to him; wanting to feel her nearly naked body against his. His hair was mussed and his smile wide as he looked down at her. And when their eyes met, the mood shifted and though the smiles stayed, something else took over the air between them. Maddie swallowed and nodded and pulled him to her. Bishop's head bent down, his lips kissing at her neck as his hands reached around her to unclip her bra.  
  
"When I saw you at the airport in Bendal," she called out into his home, into the dark.  
  
"What?" His lips moved against her skin, making her tingle as she arched closer.  
  
"You came to visit me and you had on these shorts and your guitar was strapped to your back and..." Maddie's breathing was growing heavier as his mouth worked over her skin, as his hands moved over her breasts; palming and tweaking and driving her mad. "I wanted you then. It hit me like a freight train how much I wanted you then..."  
  
"But..." He pulled out of her neck then, his eyes searching hers. "I almost turned and ran. I almost left you there and went home. I wanted to run to you and away from you and..."  
  
Maddie pulled his lips back to hers, her fingers tight in his thick mess of hair; her tongue slipping into his mouth. "And then I introduced you to Sara and..."  
  
"First rule of lust, Madeline," he smiled against her lips. "Don't ever try to help the object of your desires get laid by somebody else."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed, her head tipping back. "I'm so new at this!" Bishop seized the opportunity and with a hand behind her neck, he brought her closer, his lips moving over her exposed throat.  
  
"You would never in a million years have caught me introducing you to somebody else," he was so in love with her, so enamored by her, it possessed him completely. "You nearly took me down with your trip to Las Vegas."  
  
"Ah yes," she gasped as his lips moved lower, her mind really barely hanging on to the conversation. "When I met Ma..."  
  
Bishop was back to her mouth then; taking her words from her with his lips and his tongue—nearly taking her breath. "Not in my house," he shook his head. "Not in my arms."  
  
And though her eyes flashed wicked and her lips curved up, she didn't push; she didn't say his name. Instead she pushed her hands down his chest, across his flat stomach and hooked her fingers in the band of his boxers. "We were such fools."  
  
"We really were," he agreed without doubt his hands leaving her body, moving down her arms to her wrists. Pulling her hands from him, he took them in his own and bent to kiss them; soft and sweet before he lifted his eyes back to her.  
  
And words ceased to be necessary.  
  
When his lips returned to hers, they were soft and warm and slow.  
  
When his hands moved back around her, they were loving and tender.  
  
And when he lifted her up and pulled her legs around his waist, he was taking her—but not in a fast, lust filled moment in the entryway. He was taking her to his room, to his bed where he had every intention of making love to her; with her.  
  
The day had brought them so many bumps and turns, so many emotions. But as the day closed, it had essentially brought them together. They had been fools, great ones—but they weren't any longer.


	28. Chapter 28

As Bishop stepped from the cab, he paid the driver and began up the walk. The pep in his step was undeniable as he hurried into Maddie's office building; flowers in hand. He had arrived five hours earlier than he had anticipated. He had gone to the hotel, dropped his bags, made a few arrangements and called for a cab.

  
Though he was a little over an hour early, he had no problem getting past the front reception desk or through security; she had placed his name on all required lists. Following the directions from the gentleman at the front desk, Bishop found her office quite easily. Though she worked for the US State Department, her area was in Youth and Education and when he stepped into the large reception area, the young woman at the counter looked up to him with a bright smile. From the looks of it she was the assistant to a few offices, including Maddie's.  
  
"Good Afternoon," she greeted him.  
  
"Good Afternoon," he smiled back, taking a quick look around the place as he stepped up to the desk. "I'm here to see Dr. Forrester."  
  
"Is she expecting you?" The young woman clicked on something on her computer, her eyes scanning what he guessed was an appointment calendar.  
  
"She is," Bishop nodded. "Though I am a little early. I'll be happy to wait..."  
  
"Can I get your name?" She looked back up to him.  
  
"Bishop," he answered, his lips twisting as he smiled across the desk to her. "Jamie Bishop."  
  
"Ahhh..." Her smile grew warmer as she recognized his name. "So you're Mr. Bishop." Her eyes did a quick once over of him before she rose to her feet.  
  
"I...I suppose I am."  
  
"I'm Jillian," she held her hand out to him. "I'm Dr. Forrester's main assistant. We all rotate hours at the front desk but I work mainly for her. I think I've put through a few of your calls."  
  
"Ah yes," Bishop smiled charmingly as he extended his hand to hers. "It's lovely to meet you."  
  
"You as well," she pulled her hand from his firm shake and moved it to her hip. "I would be happy to take you back to her office."  
  
"I don't want to disturb her if she's busy..." Bishop held up a hand as Jillian rounded the corner. "I know I'm early."  
  
"It's quite alright," she smiled and motioned for him to follow her. "She's been expecting you and I don't think she'll mind at all that you're early."  
  
"Well if you say so," Bishop was nothing but charm and sweetness as he followed her lead. Their shoes clicked against the wood floors as they moved down the long hallway; passing a few offices along the way. When they came to an end, they took a quick left and there her office; her name on the plaque outside and her door closed. A small desk that must have been Jillian's main home sat out front. When Jillian turned a smile to Bishop, he stopped walking and watched as she stepped to the door.  
  
A quick, soft knock and she opened the door. "Ma'am, there's a Jamie Bishop here to see you." And though he couldn't see the look on her face at that precise moment, he knew exactly what her smile must have looked like. But before he could spend much time on that image, Jillian moved aside as Maddie stepped through into the doorway.  
  
"Well would you look at that," her eyes met his and her lips pulled into a smirk. "There is a Jamie Bishop here to see me."  
  
"In the flesh," he tossed a wink in her direction, noticing the grin on Jillian's face as she silently excused herself and slipped past him, moving back down the hall towards the front desk.  
  
"The one and only," Maddie's voice dropped as she took a few steps towards him.  
  
"Well..." He shrugged, moving in closer. "There are actually three of us but..."  
  
"Care to step in my office and remind me which one you are?" Maddie's eyebrows lifted and Bishop's grin stretched.  
  
"Absolutely," he nodded and followed her through the doors. The second the door shut behind him, Maddie turned soft, sweet eyes to him.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Hi," he held his place for a beat, holding out the bouquet in his hand. "I brought flowers."  
  
"I see that," she took them from him; holding them to her nose for a second and then set them aside. "What else did you bring me?"  
  
Without a second of thought, he pulled her to him; wrapping her up in his arms and hugging her close. With his hands tight around her and his face buried in her hair, he felt more at home than he had in London all week.  
  
"I missed you," her voice was muffled as she spoke against his chest.  
  
"I missed you too," he didn't even try to hide the goofy grin as he hugged her tighter. "I'm not sure I can wait till the end of the year to pack up the office and be here permanently."  
  
"I don't think I can either," Maddie leaned back just a bit, just enough so that she could turn her face up to his.  
  
"Come here," Bishop's grin eased, his eyes full of love for her as he tipped his head over hers and kissed her; warm and full on the lips. Sinking into him, Maddie's arms stretched up around his neck and her mouth opened under his.  
  
God how she had missed him.  
  
She stepped closer into him, her tongue moving out against his with a few soft, slow passes before she had to pull away; a move that was purely self-preservation on her part. When her eyes opened and locked with his, she sucked in her breath.  
  
"We should go," she pressed her lips together as she smiled.  
  
"Go?" He chuckled as she stepped from his arms, well aware of the effect they had on each other. "Don't you have to work?"  
  
"I took the afternoon off," she tossed a playful look his way as she moved around her desk to collect her bag, gather her stuff. "You see I have this visitor from out of town..."  
  
"Lucky bastard," Bishop chuckled.  
  
"He really is," Maddie laughed and pulling her bag strap over her shoulder, she rounded the desk back to him. "Listen..." She took a deep breath. "I know you just got here and I'm sure there are...things we could be doing."  
  
"Things?" Bishop smirked as she took his hand and pulled him towards the door.  
  
"Mmmm." She nodded, not at all trying to hide the way she looked him over appreciatively. "But."  
  
"But?" His voice came out in a half groan, half whine and it made Maddie laugh.  
  
"We have an appointment with Renee Campbell."  
  
"From Sotheby's?" Bishop's frown disappeared. "We have an appointment with the Realtor?"  
  
"We do," Maddie stepped up to him then, her face turning serious for just a beat. "I've narrowed it down to two and I want you to see them." She inhaled, holding it in for a moment before exhaling. "I'm ready to live with you. I'm ready for us to have a home. But in order for us to do that, you need to help me pick between two."  
  
"Well then," Bishop shrugged, his eyes brimming with excitement at her words, at her conviction. "Let's get out of here and go meet Renee."  
  
"Let's." Maddie nodded, leaned up to kiss him once more and then pulled him with her through her office door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Maddie had initially met with Renee Campbell, she hadn't really known what to expect. She knew that Ms. Campbell worked for a prestigious company and that she was used to working with a very wealthy clientele. It was endlessly amusing to her that now she was working with Maddie; a farm girl from Colorado. But she let that go and reminded herself that Bishop led a different lifestyle than she had until she met Harry. She reminded herself that the pricetags she was about to see were going to be unapologetically high—and she worked hard to make peace with that.  
  
The first time she had met Renee it was an early morning Saturday at a coffee shop not too far from the first place they were going to look at. She was pleasantly surprised; the woman was warm and sweet and made her feel at ease, even while she was buying her a twenty dollar cup of coffee. She handed over a portfolio of places they were going to see that day—a leather bound portfolio. Renee had spoken to Bishop at great length before she put together the list of places they were seeing, so she assured Maddie that he would approve of all of the details she had put together. And Maddie trusted her; certain that the two of them spoke the same language of money and real estate. They finished their coffee and set out on a mission.  
  
In truth, Maddie was not incredibly picky about the majority of amenities. She truly didn't care that much if the kitchen countertops were granite or marble. She didn't have a strong preference if the wood floors were Cherry or Oak or Bamboo. She had lived in New York before and understood the value of location but given the parameters that had been given, she wasn't partial to any particular address on the list.  
  
But she was looking for something.  
  
She was looking for a feeling. What she truly wanted was to walk through the doors and feel the same kind of warmth she felt with Bishop. She wanted to feel welcome. She wanted to walk into the room that would be their kitchen and be able to imagine him cooking her breakfast while she sat on the counter in his clothes. She wanted to be able to picture him playing his guitar in their living room or working at his desk in the office. She wanted to be able to see her books on a wall lined with shelves, her little French man in his own home; and her painting over the mantle.  
  
So she had met with Renee for two days straight; seeing all of the places and narrowing it down to two. The time away from Bishop had really given her the opportunity for great amounts of time to really think about what she was doing; about what they were doing. And she realized two very important things. First, when she looked at the rest of her life, when she allowed her mind to glance forward a year, two years, ten years—there really was no version of her path that did not include him. She was solid in this conviction and heavy with the emotion that came with it.  
  
And second, she wanted that vision to become a reality as soon as she could make it that way. So the instant she knew when Bishop would be arriving, she called Renee and arranged for her to meet the two of them to show them both properties. And though Bishop felt the very same sense of urgency that she did, he couldn't help but grumble a bit as the car came to a stop outside of the first place.  
  
With his lips in her neck, he kissed her softly. "But I haven't seen you for two weeks Madeline. All I'm saying is that maybe this could have waited an hour..."  
  
"Only an hour?" Maddie snickered, feeling him chuckle against her skin before he pulled back with a shrug.  
  
"It's been awhile love, you may have to take me in smaller increments over a longer time."  
  
"Well you know me," she sighed as the driver opened her door. "I'll take what I can get." With a wink she stepped out of the car.  
  
"Ouch!" Bishop feigned injury to his ego as he followed.  
  
Though he had been kidding with her on the way over, laughing and joking, when he stepped from the car and looked up at the building, Maddie could see him shift into business mode. He took her hand with an easy smile as they began up the walk but in his mind he was going through a mental checklist. The outside of the building was clean and well kept. There were a few well-manicured bushes and some flowers in dramatic pots in front of the building. Leading up to the main door was an awning offering protection from the elements. There was a kind looking doorman, Thomas, who watched as Bishop and Maddie approached the building. He had been warm in his greeting as he held open the door for the two of them.  
  
The lobby was well received in the style and quality that spoke of fine workmanship but not too much showiness. Maddie watched the look of approval on Bishop's face and her smile brightened. This place reminded her of him; old-world and classy. Before she could comment though, Renee was stepping up to them with a friendly smile.  
  
"Dr. Forrester," she greeted Maddie first with a light hug and a kiss to the cheek and then she turned to Bishop. "Mr. Bishop."  
  
"It's good to see you again, Renee," Bishop kissed her cheeks and hugged her shoulders before he stepped back. "Thank you so much for helping Madeline narrow down our list."  
  
"It's been a pleasure," she admitted. "Working with her and getting to know her."  
  
"Aw thank you," Maddie smiled. "It's been lovely for me too."  
  
"Good," Renee laughed lightly and clapped her hands together. "Now how about we show him option number one?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie nodded and reached for Bishop's hand. "You ready?"  
  
"Of course," he let her lead him to the elevator, followed the two women inside and during the short trip up, his eyes stayed trained on Maddie's face; watching intently, studying it like he did clients.  
  
Because he knew that the list of places Renee had put together met any qualifications he would have asked for; he knew the year the building had been built, knew the updates that had taken place, he knew the property taxes and the association fees, he knew the school district and who sat on the Co-op board. He was a professional and had done his research. He knew all there was to know about the place he was walking into.  
  
But there was something he didn't know; something he would only know by watching the look on her face when they stepped inside. So he sat quietly and stayed focused and the second the doors slid open and they moved into the foyer, he knew. Because try as she might, in a vain hope not to persuade him with her own thoughts, he caught the dance in her eyes, the tug in her smile.  
  
This was it.  
  
Her smile widened as she took his hand, leading him through the place. It was amazingly warm, with cream colored walls and hardwood floors. It appeared much larger with an open floor plan that merged the living room, dining room, and kitchen while still allowing each to maintain its own feel. The expansive living room stretched out in front of him with floor to ceiling windows that revealed a striking view of the city. The condo faced west and the sun was already shining in, warming the entire room. Just past the windows was a terrace that appeared to wrap all the way around the condo, which was the entirety of the twenty-first floor.  
  
With his hand wrapped in both of hers, she walked backwards as she lead him to the Master bedroom. She showed him the double headed shower and the large oval tub; big enough for two. She showed him the two spare bedrooms for guests. An amazing room she had designated as a shared office, a shared library. It was large, they could easily fit two desks and a sitting area.  
  
It really was a remarkable place. It had large walk in closets, four bathrooms. It had fireplaces in the living room and the Master. It had dual ovens and a professional cooking range; a state of the art "wine cellar" and an impressive in-house stereo system that could pump music throughout the entire place.  
  
It was a remarkable place. But what he cared about, what he really cared about, was how easy it was to imagine them there. How easy it was to picture Maddie on the terrace drinking coffee in the soft glow of the morning sun. How easy it was to visualize her putting up a Christmas tree or curled up on the couch on a cold day.  
  
He could see them in the kitchen making breakfast. He could see them hosting parties or staying in alone. He could see them making love on his desk...or in the wine cellar or on the terrace in the middle of the night, under the stars.  
  
"Also, just so you know..." Renee spoke up, seeing the thought process in Bishop's mind. "There are several high quality private schools close by...in case you two were planning on having children."  
  
Bishop's eyes drifted to Maddie who had a wide-eyed, hazy sort of look in her eyes. When she saw him, the look on his face so warm and sweet and certain, she felt tears rise and she shrugged; raising her eyebrows to him.  
  
"Wow..." He breathed, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. This moment was so much more than picking a place to live in New York. They were picking a home. They were picking a lifetime; a family. He felt a lump in his throat and though it made him shake to hold her gaze, he did. And he knew. He could see the next twenty years of his life in this home; marriage and children and all of it. This was it.  
  
And the look in Maddie's eyes was all he really needed. He stuffed aside all of the emotions that brewed at the mention of children with her and he turned a victorious look to Renee.  
  
"We'll take it."  
  
"What?!" Maddie laughed; moving back into his line of vision. "You haven't even seen the second place."  
  
"I don't need to," he shook his head; his smile wide as she stepped up to him. "The look on your face...this is it love."  
  
And Maddie couldn't really find the right words to say; she couldn't really find her voice to speak them. She was so full of joy she wondered if she had a glow to her. She had hoped he would feel the same was as she did about this place; had hoped he would see it too. Biting at her bottom lip to keep from crying, she held his eyes and nodded. "This is it."  
  
"We'll take it," Bishop repeated softer; his arms moving around Maddie. "How fast can you put together an offer?"  
  
Renee smiled at the two of them. "I can draw up the papers when I leave here and bring them over tonight or tomorrow morning for your signatures."  
  
"Perfect," Bishop nodded, tearing his eyes away from Maddie for a second. "If you call when they're done tonight, we'll come to you..."  
  
"No, no," Renee shook her head. "I would be more than happy to deliver them. You're staying at The Carlyle?"  
  
"Yes," Bishop answered.  
  
"Great," Renee took a breath. "What would you like to offer?"  
  
"Full asking," Bishop answered quickly and easily; his face tilting over Maddie's so he could kiss her. And then he turned to Renee, allowing a moment for business. "I want to make sure that I'm scheduled to be here for the inspection. I'll give you my assistant's number and she can look over my calendar. And I would like to see the property records if I could, but the price is reasonable given comparables and location. Full asking is fine." Bishop moved closer to Renee then, smiling sweetly as he looked down to her. "I'm wondering if you might be able to give Maddie and I a few minutes alone in the place?"  
  
Renee caught his eyes and took in a short breath. "Sure," she nodded and reached for her bag. "I'm going to go down to the lobby and call my office. My assistant can get started on the offer. I'll meet you downstairs in...ten minutes?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"That would be perfect," Bishop grinned; every ounce of charm he had pouring into his smile. "Thank you very much."  
  
The second the door clicked closed behind her, Maddie let out a squeal and clapped her hands together. Bishop's grin stretched higher as he turned back to her.  
  
"Oh my God! Bishop!" Her hands pressed over her lips as she blinked, looking around; taking it in. "You're buying a place in New York."  
  
"No no no..." He shook his head as he moved to her; pulling one of her hands from her mouth, he tugged her to him.  _"We're_  buying a place in New York." He kissed the tips of her fingers. "You're going to have to sign those papers too love."  
  
"Ha!" Her head tipped back as his arms wrapped tight around her. "I can't believe this..."  
  
"Believe it," He leaned in to kiss her, to warm her lips with his own. "Come with me for a second?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Sure," she nodded in agreement; letting him step away from her and take hold of her hand. With a wide smile and soft hands, Bishop lead her through the large living area towards the wall full of windows and right through the doors to the deck.  
  
It was early November and the chill in the air was undeniable, even with the setting sun peeking out just a bit. Bishop pulled her to the edge of the deck, putting her between him and the railing so that she was looking out, his hands landing on either side of her, gating her in. Looking out over the city, he leaned so that his head was right next to hers. Dropping a kiss to her shoulder, he spoke low and warm into her ear.  
  
"I know that just happened really fast. You've been here for two weeks and narrowed down a laundry list of places." Maddie smiled as his breath tickled her neck. "I've been here for two hours and we've seen one place and Renee is downstairs drawing up papers to make a big purchase."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Maddie chuckled. "You offered full asking price. That's an enormous purchase."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the money love," he kissed her shoulder again and nuzzled closer to her; their cheeks touching as they both looked forward. "I was talking about the view..."  
  
"The view?" Maddie whispered, her body flushing warm as he pressed against her.  
  
"I don't want you to feel rushed Madeline," he spoke softly. "I don't want you to feel pressured to..." He took a deep breath and nodded forward. "Look out there. Tell me honestly. This is the view you want for the next twenty years?"  
  
Maddie's breath sucked in at his question, at all of the underlying questions and assumptions that came along with it and then she turned just slightly to the right, nuzzling her nose into his slightly scruffy cheek before she kissed his jaw and smiled up at him.  
  
"Yes," she nodded as his eyes shifted down to look at her. "This is exactly the view I want for the next twenty years."  
  
"The title that comes with me?" He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
"Yes." She whispered without batting a lash.  
  
"Private School babies?" He felt his cheeks flush at the thought.  
  
"I..." She laughed; slightly nervous, slightly overjoyed. "I've always had a preference for public school but...yes..." She bit her lip and turned her eyes to his. "I...Yes. I would...someday." Her fingers reached out to the front of his sweater, stroking twice before taking a bunch into her fingers. "You? Do you want those things?"  
  
"I want whatever comes with you." He was so serious, so honest.  
  
Maddie's laugh was sweet and loud, her hand sliding up his chest to his cheek. "Come on. Be honest."  
  
"I am being honest!" His eyes went wide. "If you want those things then I want those things."  
  
"That's not how this works," she shook her head. "You can't just..."  
  
"I CAN just," his hands left the railing, wrapping around her and pulling her back against his chest. "Look at this view Madeline." He spoke against her ear. "I want to share this view with you as long as you'll let me." His voice dropped in octave and in gravity. "As. Long. As. You'll. Let. Me."  
  
Maddie felt her heart grow in her chest as he spoke to her; her emotions swirling at what he was saying—what they were agreeing to. "And babies?"  
  
"Babies," he chuckled. "You know that I've spent my whole adult life being very careful to avoid making babies."  
  
"Yes," she snickered.  
  
"And I was never the one in the group who longed for children and..."  
  
"Bishop," Maddie cut in, trying to turn in his arms but he stalled her; held her to him.  
  
"Let me finish," he kissed the side of her head; his hands running over her arms as he hugged her close. "When I decided to do this with you, I decided to jump all the way in and now I want it all...the home and the title," they shared a laugh before he grew serious again. "And the babies. Jesus Maddie...I want that life with you. I just really want you to be sure that..."  
  
"I am," she cut him off, exerting the tiniest bit of strength against him as his arms loosened and she turned to face him. "I want this place...and that view...with you."  
  
"Then it's yours," he couldn't quite put words to how great it felt to hear that from her, to know that she stood right there with him.  
  
And there was nothing in the world that could have stopped her from kissing him. Her arms moved around his neck and pulled him down to her and bypassing all of the teasing that usually came with them, his tongue slipped into her mouth and she sighed right into him.  
  
"Now..." Maddie pulled back only slightly, quite happy wrapped up in his arms. "Let's go downstairs and thank Renee and then..."  
  
"Love making?" He lifted his eyebrows excitedly.  
  
"Food," Maddie chuckled. "I'm starving and I would love to take you to this bar I frequented in college. What do you say? Can I buy you a super greasy cheeseburger and a beer?"  
  
"You can," he nodded, his hand rubbing softly over her back.  
  
"And maybe by the time we're finished, she'll have the offer ready and we can sign it and then..."  
  
"Please for the love of God, Madeline...please say there will be some love making." He smirked against her lips and she tossed her head back with laughter.  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Sunday."  
  
Maddie took that in, nodded, shrugged and then with a wink and a smirk that matched his, she sighed. "Nothing but love making."  
  
"God damn it all." He groaned as he leaned to kiss her. "You're so bloody perfect it kills me."  
  
"Come on...Jamie..." She grew soft, stepping from his arms and pulling at his hand. "Let's go. Let's eat, let's sign papers and..."  
  
"I'm with you," he followed with quick steps. "I'm with you. All the way."

 


	29. Chapter 29

"This is Doctor Forrester," Maddie was quick and light as she snatched up the phone in her office, leaning over the desk to reach it before the ringing stopped.

  
"Damn I love it when you talk dirty," Bishop's voice was warm over the line.  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed, easing up as she rounded her desk to the chair. "I didn't see that it was you."  
  
"Sure, sure," he chuckled. "I thought maybe we were about to live out one of my fantasies about you."  
  
"Is this why you called me at work in the middle of the afternoon? So I would promise to play doctor with you?" She snickered.  
  
"Why yes, Doctor Forrester. It is. I seem to have had this cough and..."  
  
"You know I'm not that kind of doctor."  
  
"Yes I do," he agreed. "And I also know that you keep a play stethoscope and a pretend syringe in that naughty box of yours."  
  
"Bishop!" She clamped her hand over her mouth and sighed into the phone. "You stay out of that box!"  
  
"No way. You leave a box full of naughty things in my possession, I get to look through it."  
  
"I should have known better than to let you store my stuff."  
  
"You really should have."  
  
"Well at least bring it to the states next time you come."  
  
"Ah now we're talking," his voice dropped lower. "You'll let me call you doctor?"  
  
"If you'll wear the nurse's cap and assist with me with a sponge bath." She tossed back playfully.  
  
"Done." Not one millisecond of hesitation.  
  
"You're something else," she shook her head, her cheeks flushing at the images this flirtation drew up. "Now really. Is everything okay?"  
  
"It is," he perked up. "I actually have incredibly good news."  
  
"Go on..." Maddie sat up in her chair.  
  
"They accepted the offer. The place is ours."  
  
"Oh my God!" Maddie's hands rose in the air in victory. "Oh my God...Bishop!" She laughed and took a breath. "That's amazing news."  
  
"It is," he agreed; his smile wide and his heart full. "They've scheduled the inspection for two weeks. Can I have Rubea call Jillian and check your calendar?"  
  
"Of course you can..." Maddie sighed and leaned onto her desk. "God Bishop. We're buying a place."  
  
"We are." He agreed happily. "As a matter of fact, in about four weeks, we'll be closing and we'll have the keys."  
  
"And you just let me go on about letting you call me doctor and you dressing as a nurse..."  
  
"Priorities love. A man has to have priorities."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Maddie's phone rang out into the hotel room she had inhabited for a few weeks, she nearly fell over the couch as she leapt to answer it. Her entire face lit up as she swiped her finger across the screen; a small groan pushing from her lips as she laid back on the couch.  
  
"I miss you," she let her lips frown just a bit as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello to you too love," he chuckled at the way she answered but it didn't faze her.  
  
"So much Jamie...come home to me..."  
  
"Oh Madeline," he groaned low and deep. "You're going to kill me with that voice."  
  
"A slow and wonderful death?" She sighed, her lips curling up.  
  
"I miss you too love," he was smiling; she could always tell when he was smiling and it made her own grin pull higher.  
  
"How many more days?" She rolled over onto her stomach feeling very much the young, ridiculous, and in love version of herself.  
  
"Three," he groaned. "I'll be there in three." He took in a long, deep breath and his tone changed when he spoke. "Listen love, I have bad news."  
  
"Yeah?" She sat up on the couch then; more serious. "What is it? You okay?"  
  
"I am," he sighed. "My mother called."  
  
"And that's bad news?" Maddie chuckled.  
  
"She heard that I'm moving, that I'm buying a place in New York and..."  
  
"Hold on," Maddie laughed. "She  _heard?_  You didn't tell your mother you were moving to the United States?"  
  
"I know that you think that sounds crazy..."  
  
"It does sound crazy. Bishop, why didn't you tell your mother you were moving?"  
  
"I was going to," he defended. "I wanted to tell her in person but she's been traveling for months and I was supposed to see her in a week and..." He let out a breath. "I wanted to wait till I saw her."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense," Maddie shrugged. "How did she find out?"  
  
"You're going to be mad."  
  
"What?" She let out a small laugh. "Why would I be mad?"  
  
"A magazine reported it," he took a breath. "There's an article floating around about you 'shacking up' with...well. Me."  
  
"Perfect," she groaned, her head dropping back onto the back of the couch. "Wonderful. And your mother read it..."  
  
"And called my father for verification..."  
  
"Lovely." Maddie's head pulled up with a sigh. "Have you talked to her? Is she...I don't know. Is she mad?"  
  
"I have talked to her," he nodded, trying to avoid the pause in his thoughts, in his words. But he couldn't. And Maddie caught it.  
  
"Oh God, Bishop. Your mother's mad."  
  
"She's..." His chuckle was a bit flatter this time. "She likes to be on the inside of things. She likes to know what's going on and be in control and...finding out like this wasn't the best. Bad move on my part. But I did talk to her and I explained..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And she wants to meet you."  
  
"Oh." Maddie felt her nerves ease a bit. "Well that can't be bad. You're meeting my mother in less than a month at Christmas so...it only seems fair that I meet yours."  
  
"I suppose," he agreed. "The thing is..." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "She's going to be in New York this weekend."  
  
"Wow!" Maddie was genuinely surprised. "Your mother's in New York?"  
  
"Not currently," he shook his head. "But she will be this weekend when I get there and she asked if we could have brunch."  
  
"Of course we can," Maddie smiled sweetly; she was going to meet Bishop's mother. "When do you want to do that?"  
  
"I don't know..." He was thinking, going over something in his mind; she could tell. His voice was off, his breathing different. She couldn't tell what it was, but she knew something was off. "How about I suggest Sunday morning? Saturday is busy with the inspection."  
  
"That sounds perfect," Maddie smiled and waited a beat. "Hey Bishop?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Three more days," she took in a deep breath. "I'm going to take your temperature and listen to your heart beat and you...you're going to call me doctor."  
  
"God Madeline, that's the best thing I've heard all day."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was Friday, finally and Maddie knew that as soon as Bishop was finished with his day, he was jumping on a plane and heading to New York; the inspection on Saturday, brunch with his mother on Sunday. And as Maddie sat at her desk mid-morning, all she could think about was that there was a very good chance she would be having a late dinner with the man she loved. With every expectation of being sent straight to voicemail, she picked up her phone and dialed him.  
  
"Doctor Forrester," his warm, deep voice answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hi," she breathed, her lips curling high. "I thought for sure that I would go to voicemail."  
  
"Naw, I had to answer," he shook his head. "I'm walking into my afternoon meeting right now and as soon as it's over it's the airport for me. I'll step on a plane and in eight hours...I'll be with you."  
  
"Longest eight hours of my life," she bit her lower lip.  
  
"I'll spend the next eight making it up to you..." He promised in that charming, flirty tone of his.  
  
Maddie chuckled, sighing as she looked to the photo on her desk Michael had taken of the two of them in Rome. "Do well at the meeting."  
  
"I always do."  
  
"Travel safely."  
  
"I swear I will."  
  
"I love you Bishop."  
  
"I can't wait to see you Madeline," he grew soft and quiet for a moment.  
  
"I can't wait to see you either," Maddie smiled wide. "And don't forget that box."  
  
Bishop's laughter rang out on both ends of the line. "I love you darling. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Good-bye Jamie."  
  
"Good-bye love."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ma'am," Maddie's assistant Jillian stepped into her office with a small knock on the door.  
  
"Hi," Maddie looked up from the report on her desk with a smile. After her phone call with Bishop ended, her day had grown pretty busy and the time had flown by. "What's up?"  
  
"There's..." She stalled, nearly stuttered as she stepped inside Maddie's office; her voice lowering significantly as Maddie watched her curiously. "I'm sorry ma'am but...the Prince of Wales is here to see you."  
  
Maddie's brain hit a speed bump and she had to remind herself to blink. That was a difficult one to process. "Charles?" Her nose crinkled in confusion.  
  
"No," Jillian shook her head and stepped in further. "I'm sorry. I meant...Prince Harry. He's...Prince Harry is out at my desk asking to see you."  
  
"Ah." Maddie let out a breath as she struggled to hide her surprise. Though she had thought she would run into him again, that there was no way he would be able to let their last meeting be how it all rested—she was genuinely surprised that he was there in New York. "Ah. Okay."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jillian smiled timidly; a little thrown by the presence of the man just outside the door. "I know this is none of my business but...weren't you engaged to him at one point?"  
  
"At some point, yes," Maddie laughed lightly, more humored than anything. "But that was a long time ago."  
  
"Did you know he was in town?"  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head. "I had no idea."  
  
"Sorry," Jillian waved her hand. "It's none of my business."  
  
"It's okay," Maddie took a deep breath. "I have nothing to hide."  
  
"Did you want me to see when you're free and schedule an appointment?" Jillian's lips pulled up in a smile and Maddie could see it; the finely tuned stab at humor. And she loved it and Jillian for having the nerve to offer.  
  
"You know as tempting as that sounds..." Maddie exhaled slowly and geared up for whatever this was about to bring. "Why don't you go ahead and show him in."  
  
"Absolutely," Jillian nodded and moved for the door.  
  
As she walked away Maddie closed folders, put away files and reached for the phone. She had no idea how Harry had managed to come to New York without any of the news organizations covering it—but she didn't have time to figure that out at this moment. Her eyes passed over the little French man who sat on the shelf next to her desk and she smiled. "Okay Frenchy...here we go..." As she dialed that all-too-familiar number, she could see out of the corner of her eye, Harry's PO step into her office. She glanced up to see that it was Nathan. She smiled and nodded and waved her hand, indicating he should feel free to look around.  
  
And just as the all clear was given, just as Jillian stepped back inside with Harry right next to her, Bishop's voicemail answered and Maddie held up a finger to the two of them. Sitting tall and smiling wide, she spoke very clearly.  
  
"Bishop, it's Maddie. Listen. I know that you're on a flight home right now and you won't get this till you land but...I just wanted to let you know..." She took a deep breath and looked up, her eyes swinging to meet Harry's. "Harry is standing in my office. I'm not sure what he's doing here or how long he thinks he'll be here but on the off chance that somebody saw him walk in or...I don't know. I just wanted you to hear about it from me." And then without blinking, without flinching, she smiled. "I love you." Maddie caught Harry's reaction, the way he took a fraction of a step back, the way he gulped; his Adam's Apple bobbing in his neck. She caught it and dismissed it as she hung up the phone. And Jillian kicked into professional mode.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" She smiled at Harry who shook his head.  
  
"No thank you." He was his polite charming self as he smiled to her.  
  
"Ma'am?" Jillian turned to Maddie.  
  
"No thank you Jillian. I'm just fine." Maddie smiled at the young woman who seemed to have snapped back from her initial reaction to Harry.  
  
"If you need anything," Jillian looked between the two and stepped from the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
And the silence in the room drew heavy. Maddie watched him stand there in front of her; still processing the fact that he was there, curious as to why and really how. But before she could open her mouth, Harry moved ahead.  
  
"Was that for my benefit?" Harry nodded to the phone and she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"That was for my benefit," she was calm and cool as she stood. "And for Jillian's."  
  
"Worried she'll leak our meeting to the press?"  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head. "But she hasn't known me very long and she was thrown by your appearance and I want her to know where things actually stand right now; regardless of what she's about to find out on google."  
  
"Fair enough," Harry nodded again, standing in front of one of the couches situated off to the side in her office.  
  
"Yeah," Maddie watched him, her eyes narrowed as she watched him move. "Harry, what are you doing here?" Her arms crossed over her chest as she moved around to the other side of her desk.  
  
"Can we sit?" He avoided the question, turning his eyes and his hand to the couches. "Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Well, if I'm being completely honest, after our last encounter, I'm not sure I have the inclination to sit and talk for a minute. With you." Maddie wasn't bitter, she wasn't upset. She was just refusing to walk on eggshells for him; refusing to compromise.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded, letting out a slow breath; his hand rubbing on the back of his neck. "That was my fault. I should...I should apologize for that. I should not have said those things to you, certainly not in that setting."  
  
"Certainly," Maddie agreed, leaning against the edge of her desk and holding.  
  
"I'm sorry," he looked to her and when he did, Maddie saw a flash of the Harry she remembered, the Harry she had loved. "I am sorry, truly, for the way I spoke to you."  
  
"Thank you," she replied in a soft voice, thrown for just a beat. And then the silence settled even heavier over the room; one full of unanswered questions, of tension hung over from years of distance. What Maddie didn't know, what she couldn't tell, was that Harry's mind was unraveling there in her office—at high speed. Seeing her was hard. Seeing her like this, in this space, while she looked at him with such disinterest—that was harder. He had come to speak with her, he had things he wanted to say but in that moment, all he could come up with was the most menial of small talk.  
  
"You..." He cleared his throat and looked to her. "You look good."  
  
"Harry..." She exhaled.  
  
"I'm just saying you look good," he held up his hands. "You look happy."  
  
"I AM happy," she nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, walking away from her as he thought, as he pulled himself together. And then he saw it; a picture. Maddie and Bishop. It was one of those photos that Bishop must have taken with one arm stretched out with the camera while his other was wrapped around Maddie. And she was kissing his jaw. And he was smiling. And Harry felt his blood boil. "You're happy. With Bishop." His voice twisted around his former best friend's name.  
  
"I am happy," she repeated. "With Bishop." She took a deep breath and went for it. "Listen Harry, if you came here to talk to me about Bishop then..."  
  
"It had to be him?" He called out without turning around; his eyes still glued to the framed photo. "My best friend? It had to be him?"  
  
"Harry..." She softened her tone, feeling the slight bit of sadness for the situation.  
  
"I mean," he cut her off again, spinning around to face her. And the Harry she had known had disappeared. His eyes were hardened and his jaw was set. "I mean, I expected you to move on from me."  
  
"Oh?" Maddie found a tiny bit of amusement in his confession.  
  
"I knew that you would get over me and move on at some point. I had prepared for that..." He cleared his throat and his eyes squinted. "I had tried to prepare for that; for you to...for you to get married and have children and...I didn't really expect you to wallow forever."  
  
"No?" She lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"But..." He shook his head with a low, almost bitter chuckle. "But my best friend? I didn't prepare for that. I didn't see that one coming."  
  
"Neither did I," Maddie was honest with him, would always be honest with him. "Neither did he. You have to know that he...."  
  
"I don't want to talk about him," Harry raised his hand and shook his head. "I didn't come here to talk about him."  
  
"Really?" Maddie crossed her arms over her chest. "Because it seems to me that all you've done since you got here is..."  
  
"My best friend Maddie?" And she could hear the hurt in his voice. Even though his eyes were hard and his demeanor rigid, she could hear the hurt in his voice and because she was who she was, she felt bad.  
  
"Listen," she took a deep breath and softened. "I know that it's less than ideal..."  
  
"Less than ideal?" His eyebrows arched.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to be your best friend. I really didn't. Never in a million years would I have purposefully gone after a friend of yours, let alone your best friend." She felt like she needed to explain and she felt angry that she felt that way. "And never in a million years would he gone after me..."  
  
"I don't want to talk about him." Harry snapped.  
  
"What do you want me to say to you Harry?" Maddie's voice rose. "I didn't set out to have a relationship with your best friend. I didn't set out to fall in love with your best friend. I didn't mean for it to be your best friend but... No. It didn't have to be your best friend. That was never my intention." She pushed away from her desk then, taking a step towards him. "But did it have to be Bishop? The man who stood by me, the ONLY man who stood by me, when all hell broke loose?" Her eyes narrowed and her voice grew tight. "Yes. Yes, it absolutely had to be him."  
  
"But why? Why him?"  
  
"Come on. You don't want me to answer that." She sighed. "Are you sure you want me to list all of the reasons why I'm in love with Bishop? Is that really what you came here for?" And when he held his ground, when he didn't speak, she shrugged and did what he asked. "Where do you want me to start? The night you left me? We could start there," she watched as Harry flinched. "I was devastated and alone and scared and the first person I thought of to help me..." She focused on his eyes. "The first person I thought of turned me out, sent me away; ended our engagement."  
  
"I..." He began with a weak voice but Maddie continued.  
  
"And the very next person who came to mind, the person who actually owed me nothing in the world, who had no responsibilities to me whatsoever...he opened his home to me. He opened his arms and his heart and his sympathies and...he was an amazing friend. A better friend than either of us deserve, I suppose." Maddie took a breath. "That was the beginning."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"Not in the way you're thinking. He was on your side right up until the very end. He pushed for you and I to get back together more than...shit. Harry. He pushed more than I pushed and clearly more than you pushed."  
  
And though he stood tall before her, the perfect image with squared shoulders and a chiseled jaw, she wasn't fooled by any of it. She could see the doubt in his eyes, she could see the waver in his breathing, she could tell his heart was pumping furiously. She knew him too well; she could see his tell. This was harder for him than he would ever be able to admit. Maddie took a deep breath and let it out; hating that she felt the unavoidable need to ease the tension. She was about to speak, about to ask him again why he was there but he surprised her when he moved his shaky blue eyes to hers.  
  
"The night all hell broke loose?" His eyebrows lifted and she could see the fear in his eyes; the terror that he still kept hidden away whenever he thought of that night, when he thought about all that had unfolded as a result of that night.  
  
"You remember?" Maddie's lips turned up in a slight smile just as Harry's turned into a harsh frown; his head shaking.  
  
"Don't," he held a hand up. "Don't joke. It wasn't funny. It's not funny."  
  
"It was a long time ago Harry," her smile faltered. "Is that what you came here for? To talk about that night?"  
  
"I..." He gulped at the lump in his throat, his eyes blinking furiously as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "My entire life changed that night Madeline."  
  
"Yeah..." She exhaled, her eyes narrowing as she felt her body tense. "Tell me about it."  
  
Harry nodded and pulled his eyes from her, looking around the office as he tried to pull it together. His head bowed and his eyes settled on the floor and Maddie stayed quiet; waiting for him to speak, to let her in on what the hell was going on in that moment.  
  
And then, in a voice that was so small and so quiet, she had to lean in to hear him, he confessed. "I made a mistake. That night. I made a great big mistake."  
  
"Harry..." She shook her head; not wanting to go there.  
  
"I did," he sucked in his breath and looked up from the floor. "The biggest mistake of my life and I..."  
  
"What are you doing?" Maddie shook her head again; her voice harsher, her eyes wide.  
  
"I ruined..." He swallowed. "I ruined so much. Everything. I ruined everything that night and God, Maddie...you have to know..." He turned his eyes to her then and she could see it; the Harry she remembered—raw and sad and full of hurt. "You have to know that if I could go back and fix it, if I could go back and take it all away..."  
  
"Stop it," she commanded.  
  
"I would," he held his hands out, palms up. His eyes were wide as he continued. "I would take it all back. I would fix it. I would erase all of these years and...."  
  
"Enough!" Her voice rose; echoing around them, startling him enough that his eyes snapped back to normal. "Please." Her jaw grew tight. "Please tell me that you didn't come here thinking that you could somehow get this back together." She waved her finger between the two of them.  
  
"I..." He shook his head but his voice wavered; as though he weren't sure. "No..."  
  
"Good." Maddie's arms folded over her chest.  
  
"That easy, huh?" He lifted his eyebrows, a tinge of cockiness pulling onto his face, mixing in with the sadness. "If I were here to...fight for you. The decision would be that easy?"  
  
"Absolutely." She didn't blink, didn't budge; didn't hesitate.  
  
"Wow..." He exhaled.  
  
"Did you think it would be hard?" She couldn't help the disbelief in her voice, the upturn of her lips even in the face of his emotions. "To choose the man who held onto me over the man who pushed me out?" She laughed; an exhaled puff of a sound. "Come on Harry. It might not be what you want to hear but you're a smart man. Surely you're not blind enough to think that I would even need a second to decide."  
  
"God damn it Maddie..." He sighed. "Of course he held onto you that night! Of course he didn't flinch! It wasn't his fault that you were in that situation! He wasn't the one who dragged you into a world where something like that could happen to you! He wasn't the one who held onto the guilt!"  
  
"You're right!" Maddie matched his voice; volume and tone. "He also wasn't the one that turned me out into the night! He wasn't the one who had sworn he would spend his life with me! He wasn't the one who pushed me out the door! He wasn't the one who broke every fucking promise he had ever made to me!"  
  
"I was scared!" Harry yelled, his fingers clenching into a fist. "I was lost and scared out of my fucking mind!"  
  
"You listen to me Harry Wales..." Maddie's voice dropped as she moved closer to him; her eyes hard and narrowed. "You listen to me very carefully because I really want you to hear this." She stepped right up to him then. "I. Don't. Care." Her head began to shake. "You were scared? YOU were scared?! Fuck you!" She pushed against his chest. "I was the one who had some crazy man corner me in a bookstore! Some stranger's hand over my mouth! I was the one with the bumps and bruises and cuts! Do you have any idea how scared I was?! How terrified I was?! How alone I was?!" She pushed at him again. "And when I finally got back to the only fucking home I had, what happened?!" Her eyes held onto his. "Come on Harry! You remember it so fucking well?! What happened?!"  
  
"I..." He couldn't find his voice, was at a loss for words.  
  
"That's right!" She sucked in a breath, feeling the heat in her cheeks. "You think I give a shit that you were scared?! All I wanted was for the man who I loved to wrap his arms around me and tell me that he would never let anything happen to me again! All I wanted was for you...YOU!" She pressed her finger into his chest. "For you to step up and make me feel safe and loved and protected..." She felt tears sting her eyes and she wanted to slap him for making her go over this again after all of these years, after she had finally moved on. "And what did you do?" Her voice lowered and she let out a bitter, dark chuckle. "You sent me right back out. All by myself." She exhaled and shook her head. "I went to the only place I could think of, the only place I could find on my own, the only place I could get a cab to... I went to your best friend and he took me right in. He was there for me that night. He was the one who opened his door, his home. Him. Not you. Bishop. And as much as he saw that night, as much as he took on because of your fucking insecurities, he still had your back. He still tried to put us back together. He still encouraged me to go back to you, to give you time, to talk to you, to try to get you to understand."  
  
"I don't want to talk about..."  
  
"Then get the hell out of my office!" She pointed towards the door. "You don't get to show up here and bring this up and then dictate how the conversation goes! You want to talk about that night? You want to talk about the last few years? Then we talk about Bishop!" Her heart began to thump as she thought of him. "Your best friend who took on what you tossed out!" She pointed to herself and though Harry opened his mouth to speak, she continued. "He helped me heal. He helped me stand up. He helped me breathe again and not because he loved me. Because he loved you!" She met his eyes and shook her head. "You know that even when it all came down, even at the end when he finally gave in and let me love him..." Harry cringed and looked away. "Even when he couldn't fight it any longer...all he thought about was how much it would hurt you. And he went to you in London and stood there like a man to tell you what had happened. And here you are...behind his back talking to me about mistakes? Asking me why? God Harry...what are you doing here?"  
  
And there they both stood in the middle of her office; angry and emotional. Their breathing was labored and everything seemed to be scattered about them; their feelings and their words. And Maddie watched as Harry grew soft; his shoulders easing, his lips wavering, his eyes turning downwards. With a deep, heavy breath, he lowered to the couch and let his head fall into his hands; his elbows resting on his knees. "I don't know," he sighed again, scrubbing his hands over his face before he looked up; staring at the wall opposite of him. "I'm so sorry Maddie. For everything; for that night, for all of the nights since, for the way I spoke to you at Anna's wedding." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for...I'm sorry for breaking every fucking promise I ever made to you." He swung his eyes up to hers and the look on his face broke her heart. "I'm very, very sorry for that."  
  
Maddie nodded; her eyes holding his. "Harry..."  
  
"This is it huh?" He sucked in a breath and looked at the framed picture of her and Bishop; wide smiles and bright eyes. "You and him. This is it?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie answered, unable to hide the way her lips curled up at the thought. "We bought an apartment in the city. He's moving here after the New Year. We're..." She blinked at the unexpected tears in her eyes. "This is it. Bishop is it for me."  
  
"I want..." Harry trailed off, biting his bottom lip as he fought his own emotions. "I want you to know that even after all of these years, after everything...God Maddie. You have to know that I still..."  
  
"No," she cut in softly; no yelling, no screaming. Just a shake of her head. "No Harry. You don't get to come here and do this. You and I...we're over. This, between us...it's finished. It was finished a very very long time ago." She pressed her hand to her chest. "I'm in love with Bishop and God how he loves me." She watched as he closed his eyes at her words. "We're moving in together, we've bought a home for a family and...this is it." She moved towards him then, walking over to where he sat and lowering herself to sit on the coffee table in front of him. "I appreciate your apology, I really do. But it's time for you to go. I have a job to do and after that...I'm going home."  
  
His eyes opened then and he looked to her; his eyes locking with hers and for just a moment he looked like he was going to plead with her, his fingers stretching out as though he wanted to touch her, to pull her to him. "To him?"  
  
"To him," she nodded and leaned in with sympathetic eyes; her hand resting on his arm. "Harry...you left me because you thought that I would be safer away from you. Who else in this world would I be safer with than Bishop? Even you know the answer to that."  
  
She watched as he absorbed her words, as he let them wash over his brain, his heart. And then she saw tears in his eyes and a sad, sad smile. Gulping at his emotions, he nodded and pulled his emotions together. His hand patted hers and he rose to his feet. "I think..." He cleared his throat. "I think it's time for me to go."  
  
"Of course," Maddie followed his lead; rising to her feet with a small smile. "I'm sure that you have somewhere to be...somebody waiting on you."  
  
"Yes," he nodded again, taking a few steps towards the door. And then he turned, looking to her with a look she hadn't seen before; sadness and regret and resolve. "Good-bye Maddie."  
  
"Good-bye Harry." And then she stood tall and proud and steady and watched as he walked out of her office; out of her life.

 


	30. Chapter 30

When Bishop finally made it to New York that night, he had never moved through an airport so fast in his life. He was quick to collect luggage, quicker to the car and by the time he finally arrived at the hotel, everything inside of him was aching to be next to her. But even in the hustle and hurry of it all, the feeling he felt when he stepped up to the door to their suite—the feeling of home—that was unavoidable. Even in a place as temporary as the hotel—the feeling of home came with her.

  
As he swiped the key and stepped inside, he could feel the options battle for control of his mind; bask in the knowledge of just how right this entire move was—or face the fallout of Maddie's afternoon visitor.  
  
What he wanted to do and what he was going to do were on two separate sides of the coin.  
  
"Madeline..." He called out into the suite with a smile on his face. His bags dropped to his feet and he tossed his jacket on top of them. His hands were already working on his tie, rolling up his cuffs as he moved further inside. "Maddie?"  
  
"In here!" Her voice was bright and chipper as she called to him from down the short hallway. Bishop followed the light sound of music to the dining room off to the side. When he stepped around the corner instead of the sadness and melancholy he was half expecting, he was greeted with the wide warm smile of the woman he absolutely adored. "You're here," she lifted her eyes to him as she finished setting down the last of what appeared to be take-out boxes.  
  
"I am," he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back to him. "I missed you," he snuggled into her neck; kissing up her soft skin.  
  
"I missed you too," she sighed into him, turning in his arms to look up to him. "I'm glad you're home."  
  
"Mmmmm..." He grinned wider, dipping his lips to hers. "I'm glad I'm home too." Maddie's arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her; pressing her back into the chair as his lips moved over hers. "Tell me..." He spoke between kisses. "What do we have here?"  
  
"Well..." She sighed, turning back around towards the table; her hands sliding along his arms as she moved. "I decided that instead of going out, we were going to sample the take-out options available around our new place. So...we have quite the selection."  
  
"Yes we do," he looked at the different containers, the menus that were lined up next to them.  
  
"With any luck we'll find solid Chinese that delivers late," she spun back around to look up at him. "You know...for those late-night refueling sessions that you tend to work me into." Her eyes danced in his gaze and she tugged him closer. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," he chuckled, allowing her to pull him right back into the kiss she had paused in order to explain. It was warm and soft and sweet all while holding a promise of something more; something deeper. And when she pulled from him this time, she stayed settled in his arms. As his hands ran lovingly over her back, as he sighed into this great feeling he had with her, he went ahead and dove into the only other thing occupying his mind at that moment. "So....do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"It?" She lifted her eyebrows with a slight smirk, her fingers teasing at the soft hair on his neck.  
  
"Your...unexpected afternoon meeting," he matched her smirk with one of his own, though his arms tightened their hold on her as though his body were nervous she might slip away.  
  
"Ah..." The corners of her mouth turned down in a frown and she shook her head. "You know I would rather have dinner with my boyfriend. I would like to open a bottle of wine, try some new restaurants and eventually convince him to shed his clothes and join me in the enormous bathtub in the master suite." She cocked an eyebrow flirtatiously. "that's what I would like to do."  
  
Bishop shook his head with a chuckle, loving everything about the way she just wanted to move past it. But he couldn't. Since the moment he had received her phone call, all he could think of was what had occurred between the two former lovers. Not that he had doubts or questions—not on her end. He trusted her implicitly. But he knew Harry and he had been expecting him to show up and put up a fight since the very moment he had decided to jump into this with Maddie.  
  
She watched as all of this worked its way across his face, into his eyes, tugging at his smile. She watched as he processed it all and then she took a deep breath and sighed. "You're not going to be able to let it go, are you?"  
  
"No," he shook his head again, leaning in to kiss her arm that was wrapped around his neck. "I'm really sorry love. But I won't."  
  
"Fine..." Maddie sighed as she sank into her seat. "We'll talk about it." She waved her hand to the chair next to hers, inviting him to join her.  
  
"Thank you," he was sweet as he pulled his chair out and sat next to her, facing sideways in the chair so he could look at her. "I promise when you're finished you'll have no problem convincing me to shed my clothes and join you in the tub..."  
  
"Hmmm..." She grinned. "I didn't really imagine I would." Her hands reached out to rub his knees. "Do you want a drink while I tell you?"  
  
"Do I need a drink while you tell me?" He lifted his eyebrows with half a smirk.  
  
"No," she shook her head and took a deep breath, leaning back. "I don't actually know where to start other than he just...showed up. Out of the blue."  
  
"Yeah..." Bishop let out a breath. "But why?"  
  
Maddie shook her head, "I don't know why exactly he was there. I...I don't think he really knew why he was there, Bishop. He apologized for a few things..." She looked down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"The way he spoke to me at Anna's wedding..."  
  
"Good," he nodded; his jaw growing a bit tight as he remembered  
  
"The way he shut me out the night after the bookstore incident." Bishop sucked in a breath and Maddie could see the tiny bit of nervousness creep across his face. Leaning in, she scooped his hands into hers. "Listen...he said he was sorry for the way things went down. He wanted to explain that he was scared and that he wanted to keep me safe. He..."  
  
"Did he say he wanted you back?"  
  
"No," she shook her head, her eyes betraying her just a bit. Bishop's head tilted to the side and his fingers tightened on hers and without any provocation necessary, Maddie explained. "He said he made a mistake. He said if he could go back and fix it he would. He wanted to know why I was with you and he wanted to know if I planned on staying."  
  
"He wants you back." Bishop answered without hesitation.  
  
"He didn't say that."  
  
"He doesn't have to," he shook his head slowly, his eyes turning down at their hands. "He doesn't have to say it. I know it. You know it...he came to get you back."  
  
"And clearly it worked..." She took a small stab at a joke, tugging at his hands to get him to look up at her. "Come on Bishop...is there really any kind of scenario you can imagine, any words he could say that you think would actually pull me from you?"  
  
"No," he shook his head and though he believed his words with everything inside of him, he couldn't help the way his heart ached at the idea. With a lump in his throat, he sucked in a breath. "I just..."  
  
"You just what?" Her eyes were sad as she met his. "You just what baby?" She scooted forward then, her hands moving to his face. "I am not with you because he didn't want me..."  
  
"I know that," his hand moved up to cover hers on his cheek.  
  
"Do you?" She stroked his cheek. "You are not a place holder for Harry, Bishop."  
  
"Maddie I..."  
  
"Even if I weren't with you, I wouldn't be with him..." She leaned in to kiss him. "He ended any chance of a relationship with me years ago, Bishop. And he doesn't get to just up and decide to come after me on a whim one day...years later...just because I'm with somebody else and he's spoiled and territorial."  
  
"You know..." Bishop exhaled, pulling her hand from his face and into his. "This isn't the first time this has happened."  
  
"What?" She blinked with a light chuckle. "This is absolutely the first time Harry's shown up here like that."  
  
"But it's not the first time he realized he made a mistake." Maddie's eyes were wide and unknowing as Bishop took another deep breath and met her eyes. "The Christmas we spent together in Paris...when I went back to London and he came home from Sandringham he...God, Maddie..." He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he remembered. "He told me that he had regrets, that he made a mistake, that he...that he wanted you back."  
  
"What?" Maddie's lips curled into a half smile. Bishop felt his stomach flip but he couldn't keep it from her.  
  
"He wanted me to bring him to Colorado, to you..." Bishop took in a breath. "He wanted to fix things and be with you."  
  
"I..." She blinked and shook her head, a small laugh pushing from her lips. "I had no idea."  
  
"I know," he sighed.  
  
"Did you tell him no? Did you make him stay away?"  
  
"No! Of course not," he shook his head fast. "I would never keep you from him if that's what you wanted. I...I told him I would bring him first thing the next morning."  
  
"Then...then why didn't you show up in Colorado?"  
  
"He changed his mind," Bishop swallowed at the lump in his throat. "I showed up the next morning and he said he was wrong, that he should have left well enough alone and I...I don't know Maddie. I thought about calling you and telling you but I didn't want you to hurt anymore. I didn't want you to be jerked around by him anymore. Not by somebody who couldn't even pull it together one way or another for a solid twenty-four hours but..." He took a quick breath. "If he still wants that then..."  
  
Maddie moved then; straight from her chair and into his lap. Her hands moved to the side of his face and tilted him up to her. "I want you."  
  
"I..." His hands rested on her hips.  
  
"No," she shook her head, smiling down at him. "I want you. I don't care that Harry wanted me back then. I don't care that you think Harry wants me back now. He doesn't get a say here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you?!" She smiled as she stroked at his cheek, her lips moving to kiss his lightly. "Do you know it? Do you know it like you know your name? Like you know who you are? Do you know it like you know how to breathe?"  
  
"Madeline..." He could feel his emotions taking over, his arms moving around her tightly.  
  
"You should," she kissed him again; letting her lips linger on his. "You should know it that easily Bishop. He came for...answers, for closure. And he got it..." She kissed him again, her tongue teasing out against his lips. "I love you...Jamie...more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. Now..." She settled into his lap, moving her body closer to his and letting out a breath. "Please...tell me this conversation is over. Tell me we can stop talking about him and tell me..." She kissed him again, her lips moving his apart, her tongue slipping into his mouth, stroking against his softly before pulling back. "Tell me you missed me. Tell me you love me. Or better yet...show me."  
  
Without another thought, Bishop sat up tall and caught her lips. With one hand behind her head, holding her mouth to his, the other moved under her ass and without a glance towards the food, without a trace of Harry or any of the tiniest hint of insecurity, he rose from the chair and took her with him.  
  
Maddie grinned against his lips, her legs moving easily around his waist as he moved them out of the dining room towards the bedroom. As his hands moved down and around her, Maddie's moved to what was left of his tie; loosening the knot even further and pulling it up and over his head. With a flirty grin, she pulled his tie over her own neck and moved her fingers to his buttons.  
  
"Looks good on you," his eyebrows wiggled as he held her to him; pushing into the bedroom with a wide smile.  
  
"Yeah?" Maddie arched an eyebrow. "You want me to leave it on?"  
  
"Ha," Bishop bit back his smirk with a shake of his head. "As long as it's the only thing you're leaving on." They shared a light laugh as he reached the bed and came to a stop. Maddie looked down at him with a small smile, her fingers playing lightly on his skin as they ran down his neck to his chest. His hands ran over her legs, around to her knees and then back up to her waist; tugging her tighter to him.  
  
"Bishop," Maddie whispered, her smile fading as her hand slipped further down his chest. His eyes slid up to hers and he nodded. Holding her to him, he moved onto the bed on his knees; balancing her in his arms as he moved to the middle of the bed. And then with his hands holding at her back, he lowered her onto the mattress and followed with a wide, happy smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Maddie stood off to the side in the kitchen of their new place, watching Bishop as he watched the inspector do his job, she would be lying if she said she wasn't just a little bit turned on. Herman, the inspector Renee had recommended, moved around the top floor apartment checking off items on his clipboard, making notes and taking measurements with various tools he had brought up with him. He was a kind, quiet older man and every time he passed by Maddie he would give her a quick nod and a small smile.  
  
But her eyes weren't on him. Her eyes were on Bishop. Though he had come as casual as he possibly could, the moment Renee introduced him to Herman, he had been following along with his own clipboard; taking his own notes and asking the kinds of questions one only asked if they knew what they were doing. It made Maddie chuckle to watch him follow along. And the way he seemed so professional, so intense about looking into every nook and cranny of their future home—well that made her want to tear off his sweater and mess up his perfectly coiffed hair while he moaned her name.  
  
She blushed as she caught her mind slipping into the gutter, as memories of the night before flooded forward—his hands on her naked body, his lips moving over her skin, his tongue...  
  
"Come on," she whispered to herself, pulling her eyes away from Bishop in a move that was purely self-preservation at this point. With a slow, deep breath, she moved out of the kitchen—away from the data gathering that was going on in there—and she made her way through the living room over to the large wall of windows and she smiled wide.  
  
Soon, very soon, she would be living here. With Bishop.  
  
She would be waking to an amazing sunrise, to coffee on the balcony, to breakfast. With Bishop.  
  
She would be showering and dressing here, starting her day here, she would be sleeping in on Sundays and cuddling up on the couch and refusing to get out of bed. With Bishop.  
  
She would be trying new recipes in her new kitchen. She would be painting walls and moving furniture and settling into a home. With Bishop.  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out over the city. She had never in her life imagined this is where she would end up. Of course so much in her life that had happened had been unimaginable to her the last time she lived in the city.  
  
She laughed to herself as she thought of what it would have been like to run into Bishop in a bar or a club in the city, what it would have been like had they not met how they had. Would he have spoken to her? Would she have flirted? Would they have ever made it past a first glance, much less a second? She didn't know. That's not how they had happened.  
  
She was so lost in her wandering mind, so engrossed in the view of the city that she didn't even hear him approaching behind her until his voice was low and soft against her neck. "What's on your mind?" His hands held to her hips as he dipped to kiss her neck.  
  
"You," she grinned, leaning back into him. "I was just thinking about what it might have been like to have met you out one night...what it must be like to have The Ian Bishop try to pick you up..." She turned her head to look at him. "It just occurred to me that I have no idea what it's like to have you pursue me."  
  
"Ha!" His head tipped back. "As if I've ever pursued anything in my life as entirely as I've pursued you."  
  
"You have not!" She smacked his arm with her hand as she turned to face him. "You never pursued me at all. We just...happened. You know that."  
  
"I suppose," he gave in, rubbing at his arm with a smug grin. "But we both know why it was I was unable to pursue you in that way—why I was never able to flirt mercilessly, why I was never able to hit on you like that."  
  
"Yes," she sighed with a slightly dramatic roll of her eyes. "We both know..." She moved in closer to him then, her hands sliding around his waist as she stepped into his space. "Doesn't mean I wouldn't like to have seen it."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Bishop pulled back slightly to look at her, his lips pulling into a wide smile. "You want me to pick you up love?"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged, her cheeks taking on a slightly pinker shade. "Maybe I want to know what that's like."  
  
"Ah baby," he moved his arms back around her, tucking her close and kissing the side of her head. "You know I'll give you anything you want."  
  
"Yeah?" She smiled up at him, her chin resting into the softness of his sweater.  
  
"Oh absolutely," he nodded. "No question. We have about half an hour left here and then..." His voice dropped. "Then I think we go out on the town and I swear I'll try my damnedest to convince you to come home with me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" She grinned, hugging him tighter. Her mind perking up at the thought.  
  
"Mmm Hmm," he kissed her softly. "Prepare yourself love. I'm quite the force to be reckoned with."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"You've heard nothing," he patted her ass before stepping back. He leaned in to speak in her ear. "All that you've heard, all the tales and lore...doesn't matter. I've never wanted anything quite like I've wanted you." And then with a kiss to her hand and a wink, he slipped away back to Herman and the inspection.  
  
And she watched him as he walked away—every single step.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The inspection had gone off without a hitch. Though Herman found a few minor things, it was nothing that Bishop hadn't prepared for, certainly nothing that would cause him any issue. They thanked Herman for coming by on a Saturday and then they met with Renee to forward the process and continue on to closing. After a few more papers were signed and their work for the day was done, the couple changed their clothes and slipped out into the New York night. With his breath hot in her ear, Bishop had told Maddie to find a table and that he would meet up with her. Squeezing his hand, she let him walk away from her and she went for a table while he, assumingly, went for drinks.  
  
It was nearly a good five minutes before she started to worry, started to wonder what had happened to him. She had found a table, had settled into a chair and shed her coat and her eyes scanned quickly; finding him with ease.  
  
"What are you doing Bishop?" Maddie mumbled to herself, watching him from across the room. He glanced in her direction and their eyes caught and Maddie felt her breath suck in. There he was leaning against the bar, waiting for a drink she guessed, and he looked unbelievably sexy. Her lips tipped into a smile; one that he returned before he glanced down at his hands and turned back to the bar. Had she really just spent the entire day with that man? Buying a home? Had she really waken up in his bed? In his arms? She felt her cheeks flush a bit and looked down to her drink; pulling her thoughts together.  
  
When she glanced back up, he was gone. And she felt a twinge of regret. Her eyes darted around the dim bar, looking for him. She realized it was silly. She had come with him and she was absolutely leaving with him. But something about the interaction, something about the way he had smiled at her made her feel like she just might be missing out on something. And then she remembered; his promise from that afternoon.  
  
He was giving her what she asked of him. She felt her pulse surge in anticipation.  
  
This time when she found him, he was sitting at a table not far from her. While alone at his table, he was engaged in a conversation with an older man, nearly twice his age sitting at the next. They were discussing something that had Bishop gesturing animatedly and laughing with a wide smile and dancing eyes and Maddie instantly wanted to know what it was that was happening. So she watched and she waited and she studied. And when there was a brief break in the conversation, Bishop reached for his drink and glanced up in her direction. And he caught her. Once he did, he wasn't about to let it go. With that smug smirk of a smile of his, he held onto her eyes and offered a bit of a nod. It was the craziest thing; the way he could keep her eyes on his, the way he could make her blush from across the room. Without much thought, her head tipped to the side and her eyes narrowed and though she was amused, she was confused.  
  
But Bishop, he wasn't. With a twinkle in his eye, he lifted his fingers and waved to her; casual and easy. Maddie laughed lightly and waved back. And when he returned to the conversation, his eyes held onto her for a long moment, as though he wanted to stay in this silent conversation they were having. With a slight shrug and a 'forgive me' smile, he turned back to the man next to him and Maddie had a mile wide grin on her face. And just when she was about to call him and ask him what the hell was going on, when she contemplated going over to his table, he held his hand out to shake that of the older gentleman and he rose to his feet.  
  
It was all so silly, ridiculous really; but with every step he took towards her table, her heartbeat quickened, her breath grew heavier and for some reason she felt herself getting nervous; excited.  
  
And then he was there; standing right in front of her.  
  
"You'll have to forgive me," he smiled down at her. "I've been trying to get over here to meet you all night but I've encountered a few obstacles."  
  
"Oh?" Maddie lifted her eyebrows. Damn he was attractive. "What kind of obstacles?"  
  
"Entertaining ones," he nodded with that charming grin of his. "Can I buy you a drink and tell you about them?"  
  
"Sure..." Maddie snickered a bit as he turned and lifted his hand; drawing the attention of a waitress just a few feet away. She was over to the table in three steps.  
  
"What can I do for you?" She smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Good evening...Tiffany," he read her nametag. "I would love another scotch on the rocks. And..." He turned to Maddie. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Though Maddie's instinct was to giggle, the look in his eyes held the laughter at bay.  
  
"Madeline," she supplied. "My name is Madeline."  
  
"Madeline," he drew her name out; soft and warm and with a look in his eyes that made her want to kiss him. He held her gaze for a full beat before he spoke again. "What would you like to drink, Madeline?"  
  
She had to bite her lip to keep from telling him he knew exactly what she wanted, she had to take a breath to keep from dragging him from the bar without another thought to their drinks. But she knew what he was doing—exactly what she had asked him to do—and so far, it was working like a charm.  
  
"I'll take champagne please," she smiled up at the waitress who nodded and slipped away.  
  
"So, Madeline," he nodded his head to the empty chair next to her. "Can I join you and tell you the tale of my journey?"  
  
"I suppose you can," Maddie shrugged and waved her hand to the chair. "I hope it's a good tale."  
  
"Oh it is," he grinned triumphantly as he pulled out the chair and took a seat. "One of intrigue, bravery and maybe...maybe just a hint of romance."  
  
"Of romance?" Maddie chuckled lightly. "With you and the older gentleman over there?"  
  
"Don't knock it," he warned with teasing eyes. "He was quite funny and I place a high value on humor." He let the laugh sit for a moment and then he extended his hand. "My name is Bishop by the way."  
  
"Bishop," Maddie repeated, slipping her hand into his. "You can call me Maddie."  
  
"Maddie," he did it again; saying her name in a way that made her breath catch. He shook her hand; warm and firm and with a quick, almost unnoticeable swipe of his thumb on her hand, he released her. "It's amazing to finally meet you."  
  
"Finally?"  
  
"I've been trying for a while." He shrugged and grinned and he was so fucking cute she didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or slap him but she did know that she loved him for this. For a lot of reasons, but definitely for this.  
  
"A yes. The journey." She smiled brightly.  
  
"And the obstacles." He reminded her with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"That's right," Maddie nodded as the waitress returned with their drinks. "Thank you," she smiled up at her.  
  
"Thank you," Bishop took his drink from her and held out a card. "Can we start a ticket?"  
  
"Of course," the waitress smiled at the two of them and excused herself. Maddie watched as the woman stepped away from the table and when her eyes turned back to Bishop, she was met with his steady gaze—never having once left her.  
  
He smiled sweetly, held his glass up, tipping it towards her slightly and in his low, deep voice, he pulled his best Italian accent and he toasted her, "Cent' anni."  
  
"Cent' anni?" She was already mesmerized by his voice, by his gaze.  
  
"It's an Italian toast..." His eyes held tight to hers.  
  
"What does it mean?" She arched an eyebrow, leaning closer to him across the table.  
  
Mirroring her actions, Bishop leaned in closer, his voice dropping as he smiled. "It means...'One Hundred Years.'"  
  
Though Maddie knew he was flirting, though she knew that he was pretending to pick her up, his eyes gave away too much, the way his voice caught in his throat was unavoidable and her heart swelled at the meaning behind his toast. She nearly tossed aside all of the play they were going for and pulled him into her arms but she caught his wink, felt that smile from across the table, and she let it happen as it was.  
  
She blinked and smiled and tilted her glass to his with a clink. "Cent' anni."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By the time the car pulled up outside of the hotel, Maddie's cheeks hurt from all of the laughing she had done, from the smile that held permanence on her face. She stepped from the cab and waited as Bishop paid the driver but when she turned to walk into the hotel, she felt his hand reach out for her fingers. She spun around to face him, confusion on her face.  
  
He pulled her back towards him, smiling down at her sweet face as she looked up at him. "What's happening right now Bishop?"  
  
"I'm telling you good-night," he chuckled softly at the way champagne had gone to her head; making her silly and giggly and adorable.  
  
"Down here?" She lifted her eyebrows, her hands holding onto his as she leaned into him. "You know...if you're still trying to pick me up...it's working."  
  
"Ha!" His head tipped back just a bit. "If I'm still trying to pick you up, this is where I say good-bye love."  
  
"What?" Her nose crinkled. "I thought the goal was to get upstairs..."  
  
"Not if I want to see you again," he let loose her hands, moving his own around her waist and pulling her to him. "And Madeline..." His voice dropped devastatingly low, his face tipping over hers with that damn sexy smile of his that nearly knocked her over. "Madeline, I absolutely want to see you again."  
  
"You do?" She whispered, caught up in the moment.  
  
"I do," he nodded; his hands spreading out over her back. "Tell me you'll let me see you again?"  
  
"Hmmm...." She sighed the word through her smiling lips. "I think I would like that."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Very much," she nodded, her hands sliding up his arms to his shoulders. "So...if you won't come up, are you at least going to kiss me goodnight?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned and leaned in and before she could say a word, before she could laugh, his mouth had moved over hers and he caught her.  
  
His hands were strong as he held her to him, his lips like warm sugar as they moved against hers in this intoxicating pattern that drew her closer and closer and closer and all she really wanted to do was close her eyes and sink as far into him as he would let her.  
  
And then he pulled away.  
  
With dancing eyes he smiled down at her, kissing her mouth once more. A soft, sweet press of his lips before he released his hold on her.  
  
"It was lovely meeting you tonight," he pulled her hand to his lips. "Please don't make me wait too long before I get to see you again?"  
  
"I promise I won't," she tried to catch her breath.  
  
His fingers held tight to her hand for another beat, his thumb running over the back of her hand before he let go; his reluctance abundantly clear. "Good night Madeline."  
  
"Good night Bishop," she held her breath as he turned away from her, her fingers moving over her lips, still hot and swollen.  
  
And he stepped away from her; one step, two steps...  
  
At four Maddie couldn't take it anymore, her voice calling out into the cold night air.  
  
"Wait!" His feet stalled and hers moved quickly as she ran to where he was standing. "Wait, wait, wait..." She giggled as she hurried to him. "Game over! I'm done playing...Bishop..." He turned just as she reached him and she jumped right into his arms; wrapping her own tightly around his neck as his moved around her waist. "Don't go," she shook her head smiling up at him. "I'm done playing..."  
  
"Is that so?" He looked smug as he nudged her nose with his.  
  
"Yes," she nodded, her hand moving up into his hair, pushing his mouth down and closer to hers. "Please..." She mumbled against his lips. "Please come upstairs with me..."  
  
"Oh God," he groaned, holding her tighter to him, his body washing with desire for her. "Yes. Of course..." He kissed her again. "Anything you want love..."  
  
"You," she answered quickly and with complete conviction. "I want you."  
  
His eyes danced over hers, his smile pulling higher and then in a move designed to mask the way she continuously took him down with her words, he shrugged. "I'm yours."  
  
"Yes!!!" She held her hands in the air in a show of victory and then, with the same shared desire, the same shared need for the other, they held hands and made their way into the hotel with the same shared rush.


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay...how does this dress look?" Maddie did a quick spin in front of Bishop and just as he opened his mouth to respond, she hurried ahead of him. "You should know I'm actually really nervous and any witty sort of response you're conjuring up in your brain will not be received as such."

  
"Well...thank you for the warning," Bishop chuckled and looked up to her from his spot on the bed. "And you look lovely."  
  
"Yeah?" She moved over to stand in front of him.  
  
"Of course," he reached for her other hand, smiling at her. "And why are you nervous?"  
  
"You know why I'm nervous."  
  
"My mother?" He laughed at the thought.  
  
"Yes!" She nudged his shoulder with her hand. "Your mother. Why is that so funny?"  
  
"Because she's..." He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly with a shake of his head a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed as she took in his expression. "I don't know what any of that means."  
  
"It means..." He shrugged again, rising to his feet to follow her through the hotel room. "It means that my mother is incredibly....flighty...sometimes. And her moods come and go and you just really never know how she's going to be." When Maddie came to a stop in front of him, turning to look up at him, he smiled wide and wrapped his arms around her. "And regardless...I love you."  
  
"Yeah?" Maddie's eyebrows lifted, her hands snaking around his waist. "Tell me this...if your mother doesn't like me, is that going to be enough."  
  
"Hey..." His voice dropped low, his knees bending so that his eyes were more in line with hers. "If my mother doesn't like you—and that's a big, unlikely if—then yes. Yes love, that's more than enough."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Can I tell you something without it making you more nervous?" Bishop's breath was hot against her neck as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"You can try," Maddie grinned as she walked in step with him into the restaurant.  
  
"I've never introduced a woman to my mother," his hand was warm at her back; guiding her inside, following right behind her.  
  
"What?" Her head turned to look at him, her eyes finding his. "You've never introduced a woman to your mother?!"  
  
"Never," he shook his head.  
  
"But there were so many!" Her eyes flashed wide, her lips twisting into a smirk. "Not one of them?"  
  
"Easy," Bishop chuckled as they stepped up to the host. "Ian Bishop. We're meeting somebody here."  
  
"Ah yes," the man nodded. "She's already seated." He reached for a few items and smiled at the two of them. "Right this way."  
  
Bishop stepped aside for Maddie to lead the way; following right along with her with his hand at her back.  
  
"Why did you tell me that?" Maddie spoke softly to him over her shoulder.  
  
"Because," he sighed. "I wanted you to know that any sort of awkwardness we're about to encounter...should be attributed to that. Not to you."  
  
Maddie felt her heart thumping in her chest at his words, her eyes staying up and steady as she scanned the restaurant looking for a woman who could be his mother. "Well, I don't know if that made me more nervous but it certainly didn't make me less."  
  
"How about this," he shifted even closer to her as they rounded a corner. "No matter what happens here today, in a matter of weeks, I am going to be moving here. We're going to move into our new home and..." His voice dropped lower, softer. "Every single night before you go to sleep, I'm going to make mad love to you."  
  
"Oh," Maddie's eyes flashed, her smile pulling higher as she tried to cover her surprise, the peak in her pulse.  
  
"Oh," Bishop chuckled and then, lifting his lips to plant a kiss to her temple, he turned to look out at the restaurant. "There she is." He stood tall, his hand tightening at her hip. "You ready?"  
  
"No?" Maddie laughed at herself, smiling as she took a deep breath and followed along with him. Despite her nerves, despite the wariness that somehow seemed to creep into her mind, she held tight to Bishop and followed him over to the table.  
  
Sophie Bishop was a beautiful woman; striking. When she rose to her feet and smiled at her son, Maddie truly felt a moment of pause as she took her in. She had dark features like Bishop; shiny dark waves of hair, wide eyes. She stood tall and graceful and her smile lit up the room. Maddie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at herself—of course Bishop's mother was gorgeous. His father was unbelievably handsome and Bishop himself—she shook her head. Of course his parents were attractive; look at him.  
  
And when she spoke, her voice was soft and sweet. "Mon fils chéri!" She came around the table, her entire focus on her son. "Je vous ai tant manqué. Vous avez l'air merveilleux."  
  
"Thank you mother," Bishop's hands moved from Maddie so that he could embrace his mother, so that he could kiss her cheeks. Though he could have easily slipped into French with her, he stayed in English. "You look wonderful as well and of course, I've missed you." He pulled back from her, smiling as her hands held his cheeks for just a moment before he turned his attention. "Mother, I would love to introduce you to Dr. Madeline Forrester," his eyes locked with Maddie's and she had to remind herself to stay focused. "Maddie, love, this is my mother, Sophie Bishop."  
  
"Good morning," Maddie smiled as she stepped forward, offering her hand to the woman in front of her. "It's lovely to meet you."  
  
"Good morning," Sophie seemed to be hesitant, a little unsure, but she stepped forward and took Maddie's hand with a small smile. "It's good to finally meet you too," she looked her over before dropping her hand and looking up to her son. "Est-elle votre amie?"  
  
"Yes," Bishop chuckled. "Yes mother, she is my girlfriend." He tossed a quick wink to Maddie and reached to pull out a chair for her. As soon as she was seated, he turned to do the same for his mother; watching her closely as she watched Maddie.  
  
And he knew. He was a smart man; quick witted and sophisticated and he had worked in the business of reading people for so long that he knew. His mother was not fond of Maddie. She had already formed an opinion, already had a stubborn territorial streak of animosity building. He knew it and he knew there was no way to avoid it.  
  
So he took a deep breath, readied himself for anything and prayed his mother would have enough couth and decency to keep it to herself through breakfast. Lowering into a seat between the two women, he reached out to squeeze Maddie's hand.  
  
"Let's see what the menu has to offer, shall we?" He glanced between the two of them and then looked down to the pages in front of him.  
  
As soon as their orders were in, as soon as the waiter had stepped away, Maddie turned a smile to his mother, ready to initiate conversation, to ask her about her travels, her time in New York. But his mother had different plans; her eyes and her attention focusing on her son.  
  
"Now Jamie..." She reached for his hands, pulling them close to her. "Tell me darling, are you really thinking of moving to the US?"  
  
"No," he laughed with a shake of his head. "I'm not thinking about it mother. I'm doing it." He squeezed her fingers in his. "We had the inspection yesterday, we're moving forward with the purchase. With any luck we'll be closing in two weeks."  
  
"You're set on this?" She held his eyes. "You really want to leave London? Paris?"  
  
"I am absolutely set on this," he nodded, his voice growing soft along with his eyes. "Mother, I've given this a great amount of thought. This is where I want to be; in New York...with Maddie..." He turned a smile to Maddie as he pulled one of his hands from his mother, reaching to the woman at his right.  
  
Maddie smiled as he took her hand into his and took a deep breath as Sophie's attention turned to her. "Doctor Forrester," her smile was small and tight as she glanced down at their joined hands and back up to the smiling blonde.  
  
"Maddie, please," Maddie shook her head, hoping that his mother would thaw a bit; clearly seeing there was a lack of enthusiasm for her son's plans.  
  
"Maddie," she blinked and took a breath. "What exactly is it you're a doctor of?"  
  
"I'm a psychologist," Maddie answered. "I have a Ph.D in clinical psychology."  
  
"I see," she reached for her drink. "And are you working here in New York or are you going to be too busy setting up house?"  
  
"Mother," Bishop's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm working for the US State Department," Maddie patted Bishop's knee under the table; remaining calm and at ease. She had known all along that this was not going to be as easy as meeting his father. She had known by the way Bishop had acted that this was not going to be an instant friendship. And she didn't mind answering questions. "I'm working in the Youth and Education division here in New York."  
  
"Oh," Sophie's lips pursed into a small o as she nodded and sat her drink back down onto the table. She turned back to her son. "You'll have to excuse me, the only information I know about you I've had to gather from the magazines and the internet."  
  
"Yes I know," Bishop's voice lowered. "That's my fault and I'm sorry about that. As I've said before, you've been travelling extensively and this is the sort of the news I wanted to share with you in person. Surely you can understand that."  
  
"Surely," she nodded quickly. "And surely you can understand why I might have a few questions now that I finally get to see you in person?" Her eyebrows lifted to her son and Maddie watched as the two Bishops locked gazes.  
  
"You know," Maddie cut in, her hand resting on Bishop's arm as she smiled to the two of them. "I don't mind answering any questions you might have. I'm...an open book."  
  
"See," Sophie smiled to her son. "She doesn't mind answering questions Jamie." Bishop didn't seem to be calmed by any of it as he cleared his throat and looked from his mother to his girlfriend. "So tell me...Maddie...where in the US are you from?"  
  
"Colorado," Maddie answered easily. "I grew up in Colorado and I went to University in New York."  
  
"Which University?"  
  
"Columbia," Maddie smiled and Bishop looked proud.  
  
"Ah," Sophie nodded, catching the look on her son's face. "So tell me, how did you two meet?"  
  
"We..." Maddie glanced down at her hands for a split second before she met Sophie's eyes. "We became friends while I was dating Harry and remained so after that relationship ended."  
  
"After your engagement ended," Sophie supplied.  
  
"Yes," Maddie nodded. "We stayed friends and over time we grew closer."  
  
"The tabloids seem convinced that your engagement to Henry ended because of the meddling ways of my darling son. Is that true?" Sophie's eyes swung up to Maddie who was completely caught by surprise. She had expected there to be questions, expected there to be a little uneasiness as she had never met the woman before but this question threw her off guard just a bit.  
  
"I..." Maddie blinked.  
  
"You cannot be serious," Bishop cut in, leaning in towards his mother. "Surely you aren't suggesting that what you read in a magazine is accurate; that some sort of gossip column has their facts straight about this."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me what the facts are Jamie. How exactly does something like this happen?"  
  
"This?" Maddie found her voice.  
  
"The facts are, mother that Madeline and Harry were over long before I fell in love with her, long before she fell in love with me. Yes. It's a little complicated..."  
  
"A little?" His mother laughed. "Are you even friends with Henry any longer? I can't imagine that you are after all of this..."  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head. "We're not friends right now."  
  
"After all these years? He's like a brother to you," she held onto his gaze, her hand reaching over to his arm. "It's worth all that?"  
  
"Yes," Bishop's jaw grew hard, his hand moving over his mother's. "He was like a brother to me but...yes mother. It's worth it. I'm not a child and I'm not naïve and I know exactly what I'm doing."  
  
"Jamie," her eyes softened, her head tilting to the side and Maddie could see her sorting through it all in her head; trying to figure it out. Thinking this was her chance to help, maybe ease some of his mother's fears and concerns, she cleared her throat and spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She cut in softly; both of them turning to look at her. "I'm sorry ma'am. I know this is a little untraditional, a little new and maybe not the easiest thing either of us have ever done but you should know...I really want you to know that I love your son." Maddie's eyes were wide, her hand over her beating heart as she laid it out there. "He's a remarkable, amazing man and I absolutely adore him. I don't think..." She chuckled softly with a shake of her head. "In fact I know...I've never cared for anyone nearly as much as I do him. And while he has agreed to move to New York with me...I swear to you all I want is for him to be happy."  
  
Bishop's hand on hers squeezed, his face softening as he looked to her, as he watched her answer his mother. It was sweet and wonderful and it made him want to hug her. But his mother wasn't quite as soft, not quite as enamored.  
  
"While I'm sure all of that is true," Sophie sat tall; squared. "It's a little difficult to process that when the simple act of being with you is dragging his name through the mud."  
  
"Excuse me?" Bishop turned back to his mother; eyes narrowed as the softness of his face from before faded.  
  
"You know, maybe you and I need to have this conversation in private," his mother sounded so dismissive, so cold.  
  
"Maybe we do," Bishop's jaw clenched.  
  
Sophie nodded curtly and turned her attention to Maddie. "Maddie would mind excusing us?"  
  
"I...of course," Maddie moved so as to stand up but Bishop's hand on her arm would stall her.  
  
"No," he shook his head. "You stay. The food is almost here. You keep the table and we'll go." He leaned in to kiss her; his fingers swiping lovingly over her cheek. "I'll be right back." He rose to his feet then, squeezing Maddie's hand as he stood. "Okay mother," he turned to her. "Shall we."  
  
Bishop's mother sucked in her breath, slipped her napkin from her lap to the table in front of her and with her head held high, she rose to her feet. Stepping in front of Bishop, the two of them moved away from the table.  
  
Maddie watched as they walked away and then, letting out a bit of the breath she was holding, she reached for her drink and sat back in her seat.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bishop kept quiet as he and his mother moved to a wine room off to the side of the restaurant that wasn't in use.  
  
"Thank you," he nodded politely to the host and stood aside as his mother stepped in. As soon as the door closed behind them, his arms folded over his chest and he turned his eyes on her. "You want to tell me what exactly was going on at that table just now?"  
  
"I was just asking your girlfriend some questions," she held her hands out in front of her. "She told me it was fine and..."  
  
"That was not fine," Bishop shook his head.  
  
"Come now my darling," Sophie moved closer to him, her hands rising to take his face in them.  
  
"No," he shook his head again, pulling her hands out of the air; stopping them on their way to his face. "You know that wasn't right, mother."  
  
"What wasn't right Jamie?" Her voice tightened. "Since you've started dating her, your name has been all over the tabloids, all over the gossip columns. She's done nothing to the Bishop name but..."  
  
"The Bishop name?!" He laughed with a bitter tone. "You're joking right? The Bishop name? The same one you've kept through four marriages? Is that the Bishop name you're speaking of?"  
  
"Jamie," she took a step back from him, surprised at his tone of voice, at his words.  
  
"Mother," he returned with even footing. "I'm in love with Maddie. I...I don't have a simpler way of putting it. I've never in my life been this happy, this...complete."  
  
"Oh Jamie," she breathed.  
  
"Don't," he held up his finger to her. "Don't do that. Don't dismiss this. This is important to me; incredibly important to me. I've never brought anyone to meet you, I've never been this serious about anyone and the one time..." He shook his head with a low laugh. "You know you've brought home handfuls of men to meet me, three of which became my step-father and never once did I behave this way; making them feel out of place, trying to throw down guilt and judgment..."  
  
"I wasn't..." She started but he continued.  
  
"You were too," his eyes grew pointed. "You were. Now I don't know what this is about. I don't know where this is really coming from but...I would like to think that my mother, my mother could pull it together and be happy for me. Happy." He lifted his eyebrows. "Because I am so incredibly happy here." His eyes softened and his smile spread and anyone could see the way it touched his heart to think of it. "I'm in love with her Mum...I'm going to...wow..." He breathed. "I'm going to marry her someday...if she'll let me..."  
  
"Jamie," she eased up a tiny bit.  
  
"You really can't find a way to be happy for me? To congratulate me? To let me just...be madly in love, for once?" He held his hands out in front of him. "This is that big to me, mother. This is that important."  
  
A silence filled the room as they watched each other. He could see the struggle on his mother's face; sensing the struggle, unsure what it was really about. But he stood his ground, he waited to see what she had for him next.  
  
She swallowed and looked off to the side before she turned back to him. "You're going to marry her?"  
  
"I..." He couldn't help but grin when he thought about it. "I want to."  
  
"When?" She lifted her eyebrows and he could see her mind working overtime.  
  
"Today if she would ever agree to such a thing," he chuckled; warming from head to toe. "Listen..." He took a deep breath as he moved closer. "I know that you're...used to being the only woman in my life, really the only woman in the family..."  
  
"It's not that," she cut in.  
  
"Then what is it? What is it that could possibly make you forget who you are and speak to her that way? Make me feel this way?"  
  
"What way?" Her eyes searched his face.  
  
"Embarrassed."  
  
The word radiated in the room; echoing in her ears. Her eyes shifted down to the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I am. This relationship of yours has just happened so fast and unexpectedly Jamie. I didn't even know you were seeing somebody and I pick up a magazine and you're moving to the states and..."  
  
"I apologized for that," he stepped closer. "I know I messed that up."  
  
"And the first time I meet her, you're moving in with her, buying a home together, telling me you're going to marry her..." She sighed. "It's a lot to take in from a son who's never had a second date."  
  
"I'm sure it is," he chuckled; knowing she was exaggerating but catching her point. "But I mean it; every word. Every sentiment."  
  
"Okay," she nodded, taking in a deep breath. "What do you want me to do? Apologize to her?"  
  
"For starters, yes," he answered.  
  
"Fine," she huffed slightly; the petulant child in her making an appearance.  
  
"And know...if it happens again, I have no problem standing up and walking out the door."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The food had just been delivered when Maddie saw them heading back to the table. Though she felt an instant jump in nerves at the site of them, Bishop's smile, the way his eyes met and held hers, eased her up just a bit. She rose to their feet as they approached and was genuinely surprised when his mother stepped up to her.  
  
"Maddie," she took a breath and pushed forth a smile. "I'm afraid I owe you an apology."  
  
"Oh?" Maddie's eyebrows lifted slightly as Sophie reached for her hand.  
  
"I have to admit that this relationship has caught me a bit by surprise and I simply did not handle that very well," she seemed to be genuine as she smiled up at her. "I am sorry for the way I spoke to you before and I can assure you that it won't happen again. I can see that you're very important to my son and I hope that you'll be able to forgive me and that we can finish our meal and get to know one another."  
  
"I..." Maddie blinked, a bit stunned by it all. "Of course," she smiled with a nod. "Of course. I would like that very much."  
  
"Wonderful," Sophie smiled as she released her hand. "Wonderful then."  
  
As she took a step away, took her seat, Bishop stepped forward, his eyes meeting Maddie's with his own apology. But she smiled wide and offered a quick wink and the warmth between them grew.  
  
"Hi," he leaned in to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Hi," she echoed, squeezing his fingers before they turned back to the table and took their own seats. Whatever had happened between him and his mother had worked. The moment they sat down, the conversation had made a turn. And though Maddie wasn't sure that Sophie was entirely okay with her son's relationship, with her, she did find a way to look past it for the moment and the rest of the meal went off without issue.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well..." Maddie sighed as they stepped back into their suite, tossing her clutch to the table beside the door. "That was..."  
  
"Yes," Bishop exhaled. "It was."  
  
She took a few more steps inside, looking around at the hotel room that had become her home for the last month. She made her way over to the windows, looking out over the city. "Bishop, your mother...she hates me."  
  
With a groan, he moved in closer. "No. No she doesn't."  
  
"She certainly doesn't like me," Maddie turned around to face him, sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Aw Madeline," he reached out to her. "It's not that. It's really not. She's just...she's used to everything being about her, used to all of us focusing on her. I'm sure that when she spoke to my father and Michael about you, they went on and on about how wonderful you were..."  
  
"Please," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please!" He mocked her. "They most certainly did. They adored you! And I'm sure that didn't sit well with her. She's never had to share attention with another woman. Even when she and my father split, he went to another man. She's just...she sees that you're going to be around for a long time, she senses that you're important to me, to the family...and it scares her a bit." He hugged her to him and kissed her head. "It's less about you than you think."  
  
"If you say so," she sighed into his arms.  
  
"I do," he chuckled, holding her tighter. "I do say so."  
  
"Fine..." Maddie shrugged, hugging her arms around his waist, letting their bodies pull together. They stood there for a minute like that; holding each other close. And then, with a breath, Maddie leaned back just a bit and with the tiniest, crooked smile, she blinked. "She sees that I'm going to be around for a long time?"  
  
"Ha!" Bishop's head tipped back in laughter, loving that she picked up on that. "God I certainly hope so."  
  
"Mmmm..." She snuggled in closer. "You have to leave in the morning?"  
  
"I do," he nodded, his hands rubbing soft over her back. "I'll be back in a few weeks and we'll be picking up the keys to our new place."  
  
"I can't wait," Maddie warmed at the thought of their place, their home. "So listen...we have less than twenty-four hours before you have to leave..."  
  
"About sixteen to be exact," he hated that he had to leave her; hated that they had to be apart.  
  
"Care to spend them clothes-less?" Maddie arched an eyebrow.  
  
With a chuckle and a dance in his eyes, Bishop's hands moved from around her to pull his own sweater up and over his head; tossing it aimlessly off to the side. "You're a genius."  
  
"I know," she laughed, pulling at the hem of her dress.  
  
And so began a systematic, speedy shedding of their clothing; items flying every which way until there they were—just the two of them holding the other close. As his mouth moved over hers, as her body pressed against his, they both let the stress from the morning slip away and let the ease of their relationship take over.


	32. Chapter 32

Maddie had always loved the holidays; the decorations, the food, the family, the merriment. Never had she been in the holiday spirit more than that day. Riding in the back of the car Bishop had sent for her, on her way to pick him up at the private airstrip, she smiled at the enormity of where they were. As soon as she picked him up, they were heading to the Realtors Office where they would be signing documents that would make them proud new owners of their first home. She blinked at the emotion that usually came when she thought about it, when she let the happiness wash over her.

  
It was big; it was undeniably big. But the ease at which it was happening for them, the certainty that Bishop carried whenever they spoke made it feel so incredibly right. The care rounded a corner towards the hangers and pulled to a stop.  
  
"I received a message saying they were taxiing right now ma'am," the driver smiled into the mirror and Maddie nodded.  
  
"Thank you." She reached for the handle, wanting to be the first thing he saw when he stepped off the plane. The driver was quick, but she was quicker; her heels hitting the damp pavement before he could take the door from her.  
  
She was eager to see him; past eager.  
  
Tightening the belt to her knee length trench coat, she slipped her sunglasses on and watched down the runway. The driver stepped back towards the other side of the car, giving her space and waiting to help transfer luggage from plane to car.  
  
When Maddie saw the private jet rolling towards the hanger, she felt a spike in her pulse; felt her breath catch and without embarrassment or shame, her hands clapped together and she bounced on her feet.  
  
Bishop was home. They were closing on their place, they were going shopping for furniture and then the next morning they were flying to Colorado for the Christmas holiday and Maddie couldn't be happier.  
  
Until the plane came to a stop, until the door opened and pushed down, until the stairs dropped.  
  
He was the very first person she saw, the only person she saw, as he ducked through the door and stepped out onto the first step. His eyes found her instantly, instinctually and that brilliant grin of his lit up his face.  
  
Maddie's head tilted to the side, her smile pulled wider, and Bishop was down those stairs in a flash. He moved right to her; slowing to a stop as he closed the space between them, as his eyes swept over her. With that cocky grin and hands that were itching to pull her to him, he lifted her sunglasses from her eyes; wanting to see her.  
  
"Welcome home baby," Maddie's voice came out in a whisper, her eyes dancing with his.  
  
Bishop nodded, a few slow bobs of his head before he leaned in; his face dipping, his mouth finding hers. "Home," he whispered against her lips just before he closed his eyes and kissed her.  
  
It was everything she missed, everything she held sacred, right there in her arms. As he pressed into her, wrapping her up in him, she sighed into his embrace and surrendered to his mouth.  
  
He was home and soon...very, very soon...he would be home for good.  
  
"I missed you," her hands held onto his cheeks.  
  
"I know," he grinned, turning to kiss her palm. "I missed you too," he turned to kiss the other. "Come on love," his breath was soft against her face as he spoke, his hand reaching around her for the door. "We have a very important meeting to attend."  
  
"We do," Maddie laughed lightly, kissing him once more before spinning around and slipping back into the car.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they pulled up outside the office building, Maddie felt the slightest flutter in her stomach, a touch of nervousness which she easily laughed away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bishop's voice was calm and soothing, reassuring, as he squeezed her fingers in his. "Having second thoughts?" His eyebrows rose and his lips curled up.  
  
"What?" Maddie's eyes flew to his. "No. No, no, no, no, no. No second thoughts." She took a deep breath. "I'm just...it's a big day. You just flew in and I've barely had time to kiss you and now we're buying a home...." Her smile pulled higher. "I'm just letting the moment have its weight. But there are zero second thoughts."  
  
"Madeline..." Bishop pulled her fingers to his lips. "I can't wait to have a home with you..." He leaned to kiss her. "It is a big day."  
  
"It is," she smiled against his lips.  
  
"Are you ready to get it started?" He kissed her again.  
  
"I am," she nodded and reached for the door.  
  
"Perfect," Bishop rounded the car to her side, immediately reaching for her hand and pulling her back to him. It seemed that whenever he returned from being away for any good chunk of time, he couldn't get her close enough to him for long enough; he missed her so much.  
  
Taking the steps in synch, he held the door for her and followed her inside. Renee Campbell was waiting in the lobby to meet them; a wide bright smile already on her face as she stepped forward.  
  
"Good Afternoon Mr. Bishop, Dr. Forrester," she leaned in to kiss their cheeks.  
  
"Good Afternoon Ms. Campbell," Bishop smiled back, his hand returning with familiarity to Maddie's back.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Maddie moved her body closer to his.  
  
"You as well," Renee nodded, bringing her hands together in front of her. "They are already set up in the conference room if you're ready."  
  
"We are," Bishop's grin pulled high.  
  
"Perfect. Can I get either of you anything? Water? Coffee? Tea?" She looked between them as she lead the way.  
  
"No thank you," Bishop shook his head. "Madeline?"  
  
"No," she smiled. "I'm just fine, thank you."  
  
"How about your coats? Can I have my assistant, Walker, take them for you?"  
  
"No," Maddie's voice was quick and sharp, her head shaking as Bishop looked at her a little confused. "Sorry. No. I'll keep my coat if that's okay."  
  
"Of course," Renee nodded and moved ahead of them down a hallway.  
  
Bishop leaned in closer to Maddie, his hand pulling her closer and his voice dropped to whisper in Maddie's ear. "You're being a little strange about your coat."  
  
"Oh?" Maddie breathed, watching as Renee opened the door to the conference room just ahead; her own heart pattering in her chest.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, stalling for a beat. "Why is that exactly?"  
  
"Well," she sighed, pausing in her path to smile up at him; her hands patting at his chest as she leaned in, her boldness masking her nervousness. Her voice wavered as she whispered. "Aside from my lingerie and these heels...it's the only thing I'm wearing." Without batting a lash, without missing a beat, Maddie stepped away from him and through the door Renee was holding.  
  
Bishop sucked in a breath as he watched her move into the room. His beautiful, brilliant girlfriend; dropping that in his lap and waltzing into the closing. With a hint of rascal in his eyes, he smiled down at Renee and shook his head slightly, moving in right behind his Maddie—she who seemed to be set on his delicious destruction.  
  
As they stepped into the room, a handful of people rose to their feet, smiling wide and extending their hands in introduction. Bishop, ever the professional, put forth his best smile; shaking hands, reciting names, making small talk. But, if he were ever asked a single question about anything that occurred in those first few minutes, he wouldn't be able to answer. They could be about to sell him the entire state of New York and he really wouldn't have noticed.  
  
Because every other second his eyes were drifting to Maddie; watching her move, watching her hem—his mind reeling from this little secret she had dropped on him. As it sank in further, as he realized that his incredibly gorgeous girlfriend sat next to him in nothing but a trench coat and lace, his heart raced in his chest. As he looked down at the way the bottom of the coat danced against her stockings, he wondered if he would even be able to pull it together enough to sign all of the papers stacked in front of them.  
  
"Bishop," Maddie's voice called his eyes to hers. "You okay?"  
  
"Ha...." He chuckled low and warm with a small shake of his head. "No." He whispered to her before he pulled it together. "Yes of course." Reaching to pull her seat out for her, he met her eyes and made sure that she saw it; his intent, his promise. He was coming for her.  
  
"Okay," Renee spoke up as everyone situated around the table. "How about we go ahead and get started." She nodded her head to the titling agent. "Mr. Robinson?"  
  
"Thank you Renee," he smiled and looked to Bishop and Maddie. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"I think so," Maddie nodded with a smile, patting Bishop's knee under the table.  
  
"Are you sure we can't have anyone take your coat ma'am?"  
  
"No," Bishop answered before he could stop himself. Maddie turned amused eyes in his direction. "Sorry," he held up his hand. "I get ahead of myself sometimes. My apologies."  
  
"No," Maddie slid her gaze back. "I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
"Well okay then. Here we go." As stacks of papers were shuffled around, arranged in front of Maddie and Bishop, Bishop opened up the leather bag he had brought with him, sliding out a folio and shifting into business mode.  
  
Maddie loved watching him like this.  
  
"Here we are..." Bishop pulled a pen from his inner coat pocket, setting it down on the table in front of him.  
  
"This is a beautiful pen," Maddie reached for it, admiring its delicate features and design.  
  
"It's my lucky pen," he smiled, pulling a small box from his bag.  
  
"You have a lucky pen?" She smiled softly; of course he had a lucky pen.  
  
"My father gave it to me on the day I signed my first major deal," he turned it over in her fingers, tapping over an engraved date. "That's the day I first used it and I've used it at every major transaction since."  
  
"And you're going to use it today," she ran her finger over the date. "Hold on. You were like what, thirteen, when you signed your first major deal?"  
  
"I was," he chuckled along with her. "And of course I'm going to use it today. I'm not sure there could be a more major deal for me." He flashed her his big grin and slid box on the table to her. "And this...is for you."  
  
"Yeah?" She lifted it from the table, opening the box quickly. Inside was a pen—Mont Blanc; amazing craftsmanship, beautiful design, and when she rolled it over in her fingers, she saw an engraving. That very date. "My first major deal?" She lifted her eyes to him.  
  
"First of many," he winked, holding her eyes for a moment before turning back to the bag. "I have the Cashier's Check for you Mr. Robinson," he pulled out the check and with a casualness that Maddie had never seen accompany such high dollar transactions, he slid it across the table. "Should we go ahead and get started?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We did it..." The second they stepped from the building, paperwork signed and keys in hand, she stopped and turned to him; her smile stretching wide across her face. "Bishop...we bought a place..."  
  
"We did," he turned his full attention to her, his hands reaching to her waist. "You do know it'll be nearly impossible to leave me now...we're on a title and a mortgage and..."  
  
Maddie silenced him with her lips; warm and firm and full against his. Her hands slid inside his suit coat against the warmth of his chest as he hugged her close to him; giving into the kiss easily.  
  
"Mortgage or not," Maddie pulled back just enough to look in his eyes. "It'll be nearly impossible to leave you..." She kissed him again; sighing as she pulled back again. "What do we do next? Do we go to the place...check it out? Do we go look at furniture or sheets or..."  
  
"Or..." His voice was low as his grin flashed smug. "Or first we go to the hotel, drop off my bags and..." His hands slid around her waist to the tie on her coat. "Get you out of this coat."  
  
"Ah," Maddie grinned; her cheeks flushing as she remembered. "I like the way you think."  
  
"I thought you might," his eyes flashed down at the coat.  
  
"Come on," she grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the car and he followed; easily, happily. He'd follow her anywhere.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They barely made it to their suite before the love making began. In truth it started in the elevator; the way he held her hand, the way she pressed close to him, tucking herself into his side.  
  
It was in the way his hands stayed on her as they walked to the door, the way she moved past him into the suite. It was in the weight of the day; the monumental moves they were making, the sweetness with which he had flirted with her, the ease with which he had agreed. The passion for them had always begun long before the clothes began to come off.  
  
But there in the entryway, seconds after he had closed and locked the door behind her, the clothes began to shed. She was firm with her need to be near him; her hands pressing into his coat and pushing it from his shoulders. He smiled against her kisses, his own lips pulling higher along her with hers and he made quick work of her coat, tossing it to the ground near his, near their shoes.  
  
"Jesus...." He breathed; his eyes wide as he looked her over. "You were in that the whole time we were..." He shook his head, biting his lip. "Good God Madeline..."  
  
"You like?" She stuck her hip out a bit; grinning as she posed.  
  
"I really do," he chuckled, bringing his hands back to her; craving her closeness. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I do," she softened, letting him pull her closer, loving the way his hands moved over her body, over her curves. "Bishop..." Her moan was needy and her hands were hot as they slid up under his shirt, taking the fabric with her. She wanted his clothes off, wanted his skin next to hers. Pulling it up and over his head, he took over and tugged it from his arms to the pile of fabric below them.  
  
Maddie grinned as they worked together on the buttons of his shirt, laughed softly as he returned his mouth to hers, his hands pulling off his shirt. As she fumbled with his belt, his hands slid hot down her side, lifting the delicate camisole off with ease. As he pulled his mouth from hers, he tossed the slip of fabric aside and his hands and mouth moved in to warm her.  
  
And though her hands tugged at his hair, though she tried to pull him feverishly back up to her, he stalled. Smiling up at her, he moved lower, his fingers tugging at the lacy boy shorts, bringing them lower as he moved; helping her step out of them one leg at a time.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he spoke softly as he ran his hands up her calves, cupping the back of her knees. He leaned in to kiss her; warm and wet and full on the soft skin of her inner thigh and Maddie felt her entire body shiver.  
  
"Bishop..." She called to him, her fingers moving around to his face, stroking his cheek, pulling at his chin so that he would look up to her.  
  
He turned his eyes up to her before he turned in her hand and kissed her palm and slid his hands higher, just where her thighs met the round of her ass and he sucked in his breath. "You have no idea how much I want you..." He leaned in to kiss her hip, the soft skin of her lower belly, the now goosebumped skin of her sides.  
  
As his hands slid higher and higher, as his lips followed behind with warmth and desire, as he rose to meet her eyes, to meet her lips, Bishop was taken in by her again. Her mouth opened under his, inviting him into her. Her fingers stroked into his hair, holding him against her and she sighed into him.  
  
"Bishop..." She breathed as his lips moved to her neck. "Bishop, baby..." Her chest rose and fell with every heavy breath she took.  
  
"Yes?" He kissed across her shoulder, his fingers molding around her breast as he did.  
  
"Do something for me?"  
  
"Anything," he shook his head, his lips brushing skin. "Anything. You know that."  
  
Her hands moved to the sides of his face and pulled him from her shoulder, his eyes swung to hers as a wide smile pulled across her face. "Take off your pants." She giggled lightly. "I can't seem to make your belt do what I need it to and I need..." She sighed. "I need your pants off."  
  
Bishop laughed into the room, his head nodding in agreement as his hands left her body. With great humor and his classically wonderful nature, he did as she asked and he removed his pants. Once they were pooled around his feet, his hands rested on his hips and he looked to her for approval. "Happy?"  
  
"Yes," she exhaled, reaching out to him, wanting him closer. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled his body to hers. "I'm very happy Bishop. Very happy." She looked up at him then, taking in his bright blue eyes, his amazing smile. "Are you? Are you happy Bishop?"  
  
"Oh Madeline..." His voice grew low though his smile remained. "I'm not sure you could find a way for me to be any happier than I am right now."  
  
"Well..." She smirked, her hands moving down into his boxer shorts without hesitation or pause. "I would sure like to try..."  
  
"Sometimes Madeline," his voice grew gruff as her fingers found him; hard and hot and ready. "You're positively naughty."  
  
With a loud, wide laugh, she agreed; nodding her head, tightening her hold on him and tugging his mouth back to hers.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Madeline, my darling..." Bishop sighed, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "This couch has everything you've been looking for. It's big enough, it's soft enough, it doesn't have pillows on the back and..."  
  
"And it's...red," her mouth twisted as she said the word; her eyes shifting down to the couch in front of them.  
  
"You don't like red?" He lifted his eyebrows. They had been looking at furniture for the better part of the evening and he couldn't even count how many couches they had looked at, sat on, debated over.  
  
"I love red," she shook her head. "I love it as an accent color or a lipstick or....or a lacy little number that makes you blush."  
  
"Nice," he couldn't help the smirk on his face.  
  
"But not as a couch..." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I just...I can't."  
  
"Well okay then," Bishop took a deep breath and let it out. "No red couch"  
  
"No red couch," she nodded and looked around, taking in all of the furniture they had looked at in this store alone. "Or...no...couch."  
  
"Listen...maybe we call it a night; have some dessert, some drinks. Maybe we wait until after the holiday to look again."  
  
"Ugh," she sighed heavily, sitting down on the very red couch she was dismissing. "I didn't realize it would be this frustrating."  
  
"I think maybe we're letting a piece of furniture control too much of our lives," he chuckled, sitting next to her.  
  
"You think I'm ridiculous don't you," she leaned into his side.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Silly and picky and indecisive and..."  
  
"Perfect," he cut her off. "I think you're nothing short of perfect. Now come on...let's find wine and sweets. We'll find a couch...just maybe not tonight."  
  
Though Maddie smiled and let him pull her up from the couch, though she went along as he led her to the car, as they left behind the couch discussion—there was something inside of her that held onto something that he said, a small part of her that couldn't let it go.  
  
And long after they left the furniture store, long after they were tipsy and full and laying in bed next to each other—long after it was all but forgotten from his mind, Maddie brought it back up.  
  
"I'm not perfect." She turned over on her stomach, looking up at him.  
  
"Sorry?" He chuckled; eyebrows rising.  
  
"Earlier, when we were looking at furniture, you said that I was perfect...and I'm not. Not even close."  
  
Bishop studied her for a moment, smiling as he took in her words. "I know you're not perfect Madeline. I didn't mean..."  
  
"I'm flawed."  
  
"I know you're flawed."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My flaws," she sat up on her elbows. "Name some."  
  
"Now why would I ever do that?" He wasn't stupid and this wasn't his first time out.  
  
"Because. You said I was perfect and I'm not and I need you to really believe that and if you can't name a few..."  
  
"You're bossy," he jumped ahead, holding up a finger.  
  
"You love that I'm bossy."  
  
"You asked me to name your flaws. You didn't say that I couldn't love them."  
  
"Fair point."  
  
"You take on more responsibility for things than you should...things that aren't your fault." He held up another finger. "Sometimes, sometimes, you need to let loose a little more; have more fun. But you've been doing much better at that..."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Let's see..." He tapped a finger to his chin as he thought. "You paint horrendously."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"And the way you say that name..."  
  
"You mean M..." His fingers pinched her lips shut.  
  
"Not in my bed." He tipped his head, raised his eyebrows in warning and she nodded her agreement. His fingers left her lips and she sighed.  
  
"We never fight," she moved so that she was sitting up; her legs crossed in front of her. "And nothing ever bothers you Bishop! It's not natural!"  
  
"What do you want from me Madeline? More fights?" He laughed. "More drama? More bother? Is that really what you're asking for right now?"  
  
"No! I just..." She exhaled as she reached for his hand. "It's just we're taking these really big steps and we've never had a fight..."  
  
"Not true," he held up his finger. "I wanted the red couch and you didn't."  
  
"Bishop..." Her voice dropped, her head tipping to the side. "Nothing ever bothers you."  
  
With a small smile Bishop took a breath and let it out; shrugging. "You're right. I mean...you're mostly right." He cleared his throat and tried to explain. "I'm just a very lucky man Maddie. I was born into...money and privilege and this abundance of wealth. I...I've always had a home to live in; a handful of homes to live in. I've been kept warm and fed and loved and sheltered and..." He chuckled lightly. "I'm well-traveled, impeccably educated. When it comes to work, I work really hard but in a job that is exactly what I want to be doing. And when I play...I've been fortunate enough to be able to do nearly anything I want." He shrugged and sighed and met her eyes. "Though my mother is certainly an icon of entitlement and snobbery, my father made certain that I grew up understanding my fortune and just how different my life was from so many and now..." He leaned to kiss her hand. "I'm here in this amazing city with my brilliant, gorgeous girlfriend who is a doctor and quite possibly the sexiest woman I've ever met in real life...."  
  
"Please," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"My point is this..." He adjusted in the bed, his expression flashing serious. "What kind of ungrateful, spoiled wanker would I be if I sat around being bothered by...really anything?" He shook his head briskly. "I'm not going to fight with you about little things Madeline. I don't care to argue about what we're going to have for dinner...fuck it. Let's have both. I'm not going to spend time fighting with you about what we do this weekend or tonight or tomorrow morning or...are you there? Am I there? Are you smiling and laughing and with me? Then...whatever." He shrugged in a light carefree way but she could tell he was serious; he meant every word. "I don't care about the color of the couch; not because it isn't important to me or I can't be bothered to care but because....if it's important to you then...I want you to have what you want; red, yellow, large, small, round, square...I just want, at the end of the day, to come home and sit on it. With you. In this amazing life we have."  
  
"Okay that's just..." She couldn't help the way his words made her feel; warm and wonderful. "That's incredibly sweet."  
  
"It's not meant to be sweet," he laughed. "It's just really how I feel. It's why I live my life the way I do...because it would be a shame not to live it that way. You know?"  
  
Maddie's hand lifted to his cheek, her eyes studying him as she smiled. "Are you really just this way?" She whispered.  
  
"I am," he laughed, leaning into her palm. "And you've known that for many years now, love. Why is it just now settling in like this?"  
  
"I don't know," she shook her head, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Maybe I'm just worried that one day you'll wake up and this will be a nuisance."  
  
"Ha!" He laughed loudly, pulling her hand into his. "Can I add one more thing to your list of flaws?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Sometimes, when it's most important, you overthink and under-feel and I wish...I hope...that your time with me will help even that out more," he leaned to kiss her. "You're smart and safe and loved...step out of your head for a bit, don't get caught up in it. Come out here and live this life with me; jump in and grab it like it's yours and you own it." He smiled so sweet, so dear, that it made her heart melt. "Because you do. And you deserve it."  
  
"Hmmmm...." She took it in, his words and his expression and instead of fighting it, instead of trying to dream up reasons he might be wrong, she sighed and let it wash over her. Leaning forward to kiss him, letting her hands rest on his chest as she crawled back up over his body, she took a breath and let a little bit go. "I'm still not getting the red couch." And then she happily let her lips absorb his laughter.  
  
He was right about so, so many things. They didn't need fights and drama to be happy. She knew that when it mattered, when it was important, they were both fully capable of standing their ground and she imagined that would be tested more than once in their future. But he was right; they were happy and they had so much to be thankful for. So as she let him pull her back into his arms, rolling her body underneath his, she let out another breath and let a little more go. It was the holidays, she was in a warm beautiful suite with this amazing man—with whom she had just purchased her first home—and the next day they were flying to be with her family for Christmas; both of them.  
  
And she was going to jump in and grab it like it was hers; laughing and loving it as she did.


	33. Chapter 33

"Okay," Maddie stretched her arms up over her head as their plane taxied up the runway. "Can I confess something to you right now?"

  
"Of course," Bishop nodded, slipping his files into his bag and looking out the windows at the Colorado view.  
  
"You know I have no problem flying commercial," she stretched her legs out in front of her.  
  
"Sure," he chuckled, sliding his feet into his shoes.  
  
"But..." She relaxed back into her chair. "When we fly on your plane, I swear to you I get the best sleep I've ever had."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed at how peaceful she looked. "Yes love, I know," he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"What do you mean you know?" She laughed as he pulled away.  
  
"I mean I could hear how well you were sleeping," pinching her nose between his fingers he tossed a wink in her direction.  
  
"You're saying I snore!" Her eyes flashed wide.  
  
"And you're acting surprised by that," he shook his head and leaned in to kiss her again. "You're the most beautiful snorer in all the world."  
  
"Please," she rolled her eyes, taking his kisses anyway.  
  
"We're here," Bishop nodded to the window just over her shoulder; the lights of the small runway shining in as they moved closer to the terminal for private jets.  
  
"We are," she gazed out the window, seeing the snow that collected off the runway; shining bright even in the night. They were in Colorado for Christmas; her family was waiting for them to arrive. Her eyes shifted back to Bishop who watched her with a wide smile. "Thank you for coming home with me."  
  
"You're welcome," he nodded, opening his arms as she moved into them; cuddling closer to him and kissing at his jaw.  
  
"This is going to be the second best Christmas we've had."  
  
"The second best?" His forehead scrunched as he pulled back to look at her.  
  
"Aw come on," she looked up at him with a straight face. "Last year we had Paris, and my little French man."  
  
"Please," Bishop rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I gave you that painting," she giggled as she remembered. "And you took the Chunnel."  
  
"Twice." He pointed out; never missing an opportunity.  
  
"Twice," she agreed. "And we fell asleep on those beautiful sofas and watched the sun rise."  
  
"Best Christmas?" His eyebrow arched.  
  
"Absolutely," she grinned.  
  
"Well..." Bishop sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt as the plane came to a full stop. "Would you believe me if I told you I had every intention of topping it?"  
  
"Oh?" Maddie was intrigued, following him out of her seat and readying to de-board. "This year?"  
  
With a smirk of a smile, his hand reached around her waist and tugged her to him and with that cocky way that was so essentially him, he answered. "Every year."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It didn't take much time at all; unloading from the plane into the car that was waiting for them. Maddie took the keys, waved her hand at Bishop's laughter and slipped into the driver's seat and in under two hours they were pulling up the drive to her mother's home. Bishop had sang to her the entire way; this soft, low hum of a sound that made her truly wonder if he even knew he was doing it.  
  
"You're not nervous at all," Maddie laughed lightly as they stepped from the car, Bishop rounding to the back to gather their bags.  
  
"Of course not," he shook his head, pulling her bag up over one shoulder; his smile flashing wide. "Why would I be? Mother's generally love me."  
  
"Of course they do baby," she grinned, moving in closer; her hand resting on his chest as she tipped her lips up to kiss his. "That Bishop charm."  
  
"You know it," he chuckled as she slipped from his reach; leading the way up the walk to the porch. "Worked wonders on you."  
  
"That it did," she laughed as they climbed the stairs, pausing at the door before she reached for the handle. "But really..." His smile eased up as he turned serious eyes to her. "This means a lot to me."  
  
"I know it does," he nodded, pulling the smirk from his eyes.  
  
"I love you Jamie."  
  
"Ah Madeline," he shook his head as his heart warmed. "I love you too."  
  
"Good. Come on, let's do this," she smiled and nodded and reached for the door knob. Pushing inside, they were greeted by a warmth and hominess that Bishop was instantly drawn to. Maddie's entire face lit up as she called out, "Mother! I'm home!"  
  
As if she had been waiting for exactly this, Hannah appeared from around the corner with a wide smile that looked so much like her daughter's. Tossing aside the towel in her hands she moved hurriedly to them.  
  
"Maddie," she breathed as she pulled her into her arms; holding her tightly to her.  
  
"Mom," Maddie breathed just the same, hugging her back. Bishop stood to the side, setting their bags to the ground as the two women reunited and he would be lying if he said he wasn't moved by just how happy they both looked. It wasn't long before they were pulling apart, Maddie turning them both to face him. "You remember Bishop?"  
  
"I do," Hannah smiled as she looked to him; finding him taller than she remembered, more attractive.  
  
"Mrs. Forrester," Bishop smiled in return.  
  
"Mr. Bishop," she took a step towards him, bypassing the hand he extended for a shake and moving instead to hug him lightly. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Yes," he hugged her back, pressing a kiss to her cheek as Maddie beamed behind her. "It's excellent to see you again Ma'am."  
  
"Perhaps you would be willing to call me Hannah," she lifted her eyebrows. "I mean, you did give me your number the last time we met so maybe a little less formality isn't completely out of line?"  
  
"Ah," Bishop nodded and Maddie swore she saw him blush. "Yes. Yes. I think I can do that."  
  
"Fantastic," she clapped her hands together, smug at the nervousness she saw in his eyes. "And I should call you?"  
  
"Bishop," he answered. "Or Jamie. My parents call me Jamie."  
  
"Very well then," she smiled and turned to her daughter who was watching the exchange in amusement. "Why don't you two come on in? Gary and Jenna are back in the family room with drinks. Maybe we can help Jamie get through a few more introductions?"  
  
"Of course," Maddie chuckled; reaching for Bishop's hand. "Come on Jamie. Two more and I'll let you have some Scotch."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So..." Jenna's voice dropped low as she sided up next to Maddie at the bar off the side of the dining room. "That's him, huh?"  
  
"Him?" Maddie smiled slyly, her eyes watching him as he sat in the living room laughing with her mother and Gary.  
  
Jenna smiled softly at the look on Maddie's face. "The man who sent you home to us last Christmas."  
  
"Ah," Maddie's heart warmed as she remembered. "That's him." She turned to look at Jenna. "How's he doing in there?"  
  
"Really well," Jenna nodded, reaching for another snack from the trays on the counter. "Really, really well actually. He's incredibly charming and funny and he has these stories..."  
  
"I know," Maddie laughed.  
  
"It's all so..."  
  
"Crazy?" Maddie offered.  
  
"No," Jenna laughed with a shake of her head. "Lovely. And quick. But lovely." She smiled at Maddie. "And you really bought a place with him?"  
  
"I did," Maddie sighed. "We just closed before we came here. It's really beautiful."  
  
"I know," Jenna nodded. "He was showing us pictures."  
  
"He was?" Maddie was a bit surprised.  
  
"He has them on his phone," Jenna took another sip. "The bathtub is outstanding. And a wine room?" She snickered. "But my God, your view is amazing."  
  
"I know," Maddie smiled; unaware he had the pictures, touched that he was sharing them with her family. She loved how excited he was, how unashamed he was.  
  
"He said you were looking for furniture before you left."  
  
"Wow..." Maddie laughed as she finished pouring her drink. "You guys are really chatting it up in there. What else did he tell you?"  
  
"Nothing," Jenna shrugged, looking down at the glass in her hand. "Just that you had picked out a new couch. Red...I think he said?"  
  
"Oh he said that did he?" Maddie's arms crossed over her chest; her lips curving into a smirk.  
  
"Mmmm," Jenna nodded into her drink. "But then he showed us this God awful painting. I mean...he seems to have great taste in everything else but art..."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie bit her lip, shaking her head as a bit of a chuckle rolled out of her mouth. "Jenna?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How much did he pay you to come in here and say these things?"  
  
Jenna met Maddie's eyes for a second, holding a straight face for about two and then she caved with a burst of laughter. "Nothing. This one was pro bono."  
  
"Nice," Maddie laughed, reaching for her drink and stepping around Jenna back to the living room; calling out to all of them as she did. "I hope all you jokesters like that painting because you're all getting Maddie originals for Christmas!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It wasn't long before Hannah's house was brimming with people. As it was the night before Christmas Eve, their family was travelling into town. Patrick and Ruth arrived and then Amy and Kyle right behind them. Dena, Derek and the girls would be coming into town the next day just in time for the family festivities.  
  
As Maddie introduced Bishop to each of them, they were warm with their welcome; hands shaking, smiles spreading. Everyone was curious about this new man who seemed to come into Maddie's life quickly and largely. But Maddie knew right away that Kyle wasn't as sure as the rest of them seemed. She knew right away, by the way he shook Bishop's hand, the way his eyes looked him over, the barely noticeable clip in his voice—she knew that he wasn't as easy to open up to this new man in the mix.  
  
But it wasn't until a little later when the group of cousins was lounging around the spacious family room off the back of the house when Kyle cleared his throat, leaned forward a bit, and focused his eyes on Bishop; proving her right.  
  
"So...Bishop." He called out, his drink in his hand as he looked to him.  
  
"Kyle?" Bishop smiled, turning his attention to Maddie's cousin. Though he had been cordial the entire evening, Bishop had noticed he had been a little quiet, a little off. And Bishop knew enough to know that there were questions coming his way; that this guy was the one in the family who was going to push into him the most. He could sense an air of protectiveness around him—not that he blamed him.  
  
"I was wondering...how did the two of you meet?" Though the question sounded simple enough, friendly enough, Maddie's eyes narrowed at her cousin.  
  
But Bishop wasn't pulsed. With his hand on her knee, he smiled across the room. "We met at a pub in London. She schooled me in darts and took all the money I had on me that night."  
  
Maddie turned a wide grin to him as she remembered. "I bought an excellent pair of shoes with my winnings."  
  
"That you did," he offered a quick wink and turned back to Kyle. "We became good friends after that," his thumb rubbed softly over Maddie's knee as he continued. "After things ended with Harry, we grew closer." He didn't even bat an eye as he explained. "And what can I say? It became increasingly difficult to be apart from her."  
  
"Aw," Jenna's head tipped to the side as Kyle blinked and cleared his throat.  
  
"And you bought a place together in New York?"  
  
"We did," Bishop's smile pulled higher. "We closed on it just before we came here actually. You should come out sometime and stay. I know Maddie's excited to be closer to family now."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Maddie spoke up, looking around the table at her collection of family. "You should come for the New Year!"  
  
"Oh God, I would love that," Amy grinned. "Are you close to Time's Square?"  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head. "Not in the way you're thinking. But if you wanted to check it out, I'm sure we could figure something out."  
  
"I think a trip to New York would be fun either way," Jenna shrugged. "What do you think?" She looked to her husband.  
  
"Sure," he shrugged. "We can go if you want to."  
  
"Yeah!" Maddie clapped her hands.  
  
"What do you think Kyle?" Amy turned her charming smile to him.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Why not," Maddie grinned. "I'll ask Derek and Dena when they get here tomorrow. We can all bring in the New Year together."  
  
"Do you have enough room for all of us?" Jenna laughed at how big the group was becoming.  
  
"We can make it work," Maddie nodded. "Though somebody's gonna have to sleep on the red couch." Her eyes narrowed at Bishop as laughter rounded the group.  
  
"Actually," Bishop sat up. "I have a few contacts in the hotel industry. I'm sure we can get some rooms, some suites for the weekend. If you want..."  
  
"That would be great," Amy sighed; excited for her trip.  
  
"Will you be able to be there?" Kyle nodded to Bishop as he reached for his drink. "I mean, will you be living there yet or are you still in London?"  
  
"I have about two more weeks before I'm stationed in the states, but I will be there for the New Year."  
  
"So you'll be able to work from New York?" Kyle asked a follow up; his focus shifting back to the questions he had for Maddie's new boyfriend.  
  
"Absolutely," he nodded. "I'm pretty mobile actually. I'll have to do some traveling, but I do that anyway."  
  
"You travel a lot?" Kyle's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"I do," Bishop nodded. "Italy, Spain, France, Japan, Belize, Brazil...I clock a lot of hours in the air but I've done that for a very long time. I'll just be based out of New York now instead of London."  
  
"Your frequent flyer miles must be out of hand," Gary chuckled.  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed with a nod. "I suppose they are."  
  
"And what does your family think of you moving to the states, just like that?" Kyle's fingers snapped and Amy looked to him with slightly narrowed eyes.  
  
"What is this?" She snickered. "What's with all of the questions dad?"  
  
"Aw come on," Kyle rolled his eyes at her. "I'm just curious. I know nothing about him," he waved his hand at Bishop. "I can't ask some questions?"  
  
"It's quite alright," Bishop shook his head, leaning forward. His arms rested on his knees as he sat tall and looked right at Kyle. "I am an only child and since I've started working, I've been travelling a lot. My father also travels for work and my mother..." He sucked in a breath with a smirk. "She would probably prefer I follow her around forever," the group around him chuckled. "But they are very supportive of my move. They've met Maddie and you know..." He shrugged. "They really just want me to be happy." His eyes slipped over to Maddie. "And I am."  
  
Maddie's lips pulled into a wide grin as he spoke the words; words that resonated in her heart. "Me too." Her fingers tangled with his.  
  
"Well that's easy to see," Jenna spoke up, watching the couple with a smile. "Now." She shifted the conversation. "Who wants to help me with dessert?"  
  
"Oh!" Maddie clapped her hands together. "I'll go."  
  
"Me too," Amy nodded, wanting a chance to talk to the girls for a minute.  
  
"You good?" Maddie looked to Bishop.  
  
"Of course," he nodded. "Do you need my help?"  
  
"No, no," she shook her head, leaning to kiss him quickly before she moved to join the girls. "I'll be right back." Her hand fell on her cousin's shoulder as she moved by him. "Be nice."  
  
"I am!" He called out, raising his hands up in the air. "I'm just asking questions!" He shook his head as the women stepped out of the room and turned to look at the man who had been the focus of his inquiry. His eyes were slightly apologetic, his shoulders turning in just a bit. "Listen. I hope you're not offended. I really am just curious."  
  
"I get it," Bishop nodded with an easy expression.  
  
"It's nothing personal," Kyle shook his head again. "I just..." Kyle sighed, glancing over at his brother for a second before he turned to Bishop; his voice lowered and more serious. "We're really far away from her. We're closer now but...we weren't. And that night..." Kyle's eyes grew dark and he saw that Bishop's did too. "If we had been there, we probably would have taken him out back and..."  
  
"I know," Bishop's jaw tightened as he remembered all that had happened to Maddie as a result of 'that night'.  
  
"We're just...very protective and we love her and I hated not being there for her then," he cleared his throat. "And now I'm just trying to look out for her as best I can. And I just don't know you very well. And what I do know about you is that you are his best friend."  
  
"Was," Bishop corrected as his heart thumped in his chest; appreciating Kyle's honesty even if it was a bit off. "I was his best friend. I'm not anymore." His lips curled up only the slightest bit as he nodded to where Maddie had gone.  
  
"No, I would guess not," Kyle allowed the smallest of smiles.  
  
"And listen Kyle, I get it." Bishop took a breath. "I was there that night and I saw her..." He shook his head. "I never in my life want to see her like that again. Never. And though I know what my intentions are and I know that I could never..." He swallowed at the lump in his throat at the very thought of making her go through something like that again. His eyes lifted and met Kyle's; confident and serious and completely at ease. "You throw what you want at me Kyle. You ask all the questions you need to, keep me in your sights. And you make sure...absolute sure...that I won't hurt her like that."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well..." Maddie turned a warm, tired smile to Bishop. "What do you think?" The evening had finally drawn to a close; everyone dispersing to their own places for the night. Amy and Kyle went on to Jenna and Gary's while Patrick and Ruth had long ago retired to guest rooms at Hannah's house.  
  
"I think that you're not supposed to be crawling into my bed right now," he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her move under the blankets on the bed he had been assigned to for the night. When she had knocked on his door dressed in pajamas, he had let her in, thinking that she came to talk, not to stay.  
  
"Is that right?" She arched an eyebrow as she stretched her legs out; smirking as she settled in.  
  
Bishop chuckled, his hand scrubbing over his face as he shook his head at her. "You do know you're not helping my case in the least."  
  
"Are you telling me to leave?" She smiled smugly; knowing the answer.  
  
"The day I do that is the end of me, Madeline." He crawled onto the bed next to her. "I just want you to know that you're not helping me win points here."  
  
"Ah, and are points important to you?"  
  
"Are points important to YOU?" He countered.  
  
"Not more than sleeping in your arms tonight."  
  
With a groan, he stretched his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. With lips pressing to the top of her head, he sighed. "Then you can stay."  
  
Maddie took a long, deep breath and let it out with a sigh; "So..." She turned her eyes up to him. "Should we talk about it?"  
  
"About what?" He lifted his eyebrows; his hand rubbing warmly over her shoulder.  
  
"About Kyle." She chuckled lightly, reaching up with one hand to stroke his fingers.  
  
"I'm not worried about Kyle."  
  
"No?" Her nose scrunched up. "He was kind of all over you tonight."  
  
"Nah," Bishop shook his head with a smile. "He just...he hates what happened with Harry and...with me, for right now, he just sees one more devastatingly handsome Brit who is sweeping you off your feet."  
  
"Please," Maddie laughed with a slight roll of her eyes.  
  
"He doesn't hate me Madeline; doesn't even dislike me. He just loves you, he's being protective and looking out for you and...for right now...he's keeping his eye on me." Bishop shrugged and let out a sigh. "Don't worry about Kyle. He'll come around. Give him some time; let him watch me..."  
  
"Watch you what?"  
  
"Stay," Bishop squeezed her shoulder, bringing her even closer to him. "Love you, keep you safe." He turned to kiss the side of her head, just above her temple. "He'll come around."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie snuck out of Bishop's bed, out of his room before the sun rose the next morning. Sliding into her own bed, she couldn't move the smile from her lips if she tried. She loved having him there with her family, in her home. For Christmas.  
  
It felt wonderful; warm and familiar and perfect.  
  
Eventually she fell back to slumber and when she woke for the second time, she padded downstairs to the kitchen where her mother and Bishop were already awake. Over coffee and the little-too-loud sound of music pouring from the living room, Hannah was making pancakes while Bishop scrambled eggs. And she could tell, long before she heard their words, that they were talking of her.  
  
With hushed tones and a shared smile, they were talking of her.  
  
And for some crazy reason that made her happy. That her mother was so welcoming with him, that she wasn't holding him at arms' length; that she was giving him the chance he deserved. That she wasn't holding him accountable for Harry's actions.  
  
And then there was Bishop. In one of her mother's aprons and that wonderful easy way about him; rising from bed and coming down alone. He was allowing Hannah the time to get to know him without Maddie, allowing her the time to ask questions she might not in front of Maddie; allowing her to feel him out.  
  
And from the looks of things it was going quite well.  
  
When Maddie took a step forward and cleared her throat, two sets of eyes shifted over to her. Bishop's entire face brightened at the sight of her. And Hannah's entire face brightened at the sight of that. In fact, it made her so happy that she decided not to mention the fact that she knew exactly where her daughter had slept the night before. She would let them have this little secret mission they thought they had kept from her.  
  
With a chorus of good morning's Maddie stepped in, taking over at the toaster since everything else was covered; pressing kisses to both of their cheeks before the three of them returned to the breakfast they were making.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The three of them spent the day together; preparing for Christmas. As was tradition at the Forrester house, they finished decorating the tree. Maddie would string up the popcorn and cranberries and offer up instructions to Bishop who was happy to do as he was told. Hannah was in charge of lights and then, as they sipped on Hot Toddies and ate roasted nuts, they hung decoration after decoration.  
  
Bishop loved everything about this day; the look on Maddie's face as they worked, the way Hannah would pause to tell a story that came with various ornaments. He loved feeling a part of the family. Though his childhood had been full of warm holiday memories, as he grew into adulthood and his parents split, they had grown away from all of these little traditions that Maddie and her mother still held onto. Though the last Christmas had been different, spending time with Maddie before taking the Chunnel to London and meeting up with friends, even before that things had changed. His mother was almost always traveling someplace exotic and warm so Bishop would usually meet up with his father and Michael on Christmas Day for dinner and a smattering of gifts.  
  
It had been a long time since he had decorated a tree; since he had listened to carols. It had been a long time since he had felt so damn warm.  
  
And he loved it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night was Christmas Eve and he found himself yet again surrounded by Maddie's family; food and drinks abound. He was able to meet Dena and Derek and their two daughters Molly and Casey—who instantly took to him and his goofy ways. He was pulled into hugs from both Jenna and Amy. And even Kyle smiled a bit more when he said hello.  
  
The massive family kept to their standard traditions, inviting him along with them. They sat around the living room together, watching "A Christmas Story". They ate an enormous feast that Patrick and Gary seemed to helm. And after they had all helped to clean up after dinner, the game playing began.  
  
And Bishop saw a side of Maddie that he had witnessed the very first night he met her in that pub in London.  
  
"Good God woman," he laughed at the fire in her eyes as she taunted her favorite cousin. "You look like you're out for blood."  
  
"She is," Kyle's eyes didn't leave the cards Maddie held in her hand.  
  
"I am," Maddie affirmed; her own gaze intent on what her cousin was going to do next. It had been this way between them forever.  
  
"Has it always been this way between you?" Bishop was sure he knew the answer.  
  
"Since I've met them," Amy called out.  
  
"Please," Gary groaned. "Since I met them." Though the rest of the group chuckled, Maddie and Kyle barely blinked; each watching the other, the game between them.  
  
"Well, I'm going for another drink," Bishop rubbed his hand over her back as he rose to his feet. "Can I bring either of you two anything?"  
  
"No thank you," Maddie was quick to respond.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm good," Kyle answered with a shake of his head.  
  
"Okay," Bishop leaned to kiss the top of her head. "You get him baby." And then with a lingering chuckle, he stepped away; leaving them to what looked to be an intense staring match.  
  
"So tell me cousin of mine," Maddie selected a card and laid it on the pile between them.  
  
"Yeah?" He glanced from the pile to his own hand.  
  
"Are you going to let up on my boyfriend or are you going to keep holding him accountable for Harry's mistakes?"  
  
"Whoa," Kyle looked away from the game completely; his eyes meeting hers. "I'm not...I'm not doing that."  
  
"No?" Her voice was soft; not accusatory or defensive.  
  
Kyle blinked and folded his cards together, setting them down in front of him. "He was his best friend Maddie. I couldn't help but be a little leery."  
  
"I get that," Maddie nodded, forgetting her cards in front of her. "But you have to know that he's nothing like him."  
  
"Nothing?" Kyle lifted his eyebrows, a small smile on his lips. "He's British. He's loaded. He's a part of that aristocratic society. He has the same friends, the same circle, the same education..." Kyle leaned in closer. "I'm not judging him for that, I'm really not. I'm only saying he's a little like him. In fact, you have said in the past that they were like brothers so..."  
  
"I know," Maddie nodded. "They were. They loved each other very much."  
  
Kyle watched as a wave of emotion washed over Maddie and then he shrugged and spoke softly. "I worry about you is all."  
  
"I know you do," she nodded. "And I appreciate that Kyle. And you're right. They are a lot alike and, if it weren't for what happened between Bishop and I, they would probably still be the best of friends."  
  
"Exactly," Kyle waved his hand.  
  
"But." Maddie's voice was heavy. "We did happen. And they aren't anymore. And if you think it was easy...for him to go there and end that relationship, to end that brotherhood. It wasn't. It was terrible." Maddie shook her head as she remembered. "When he came back from talking to him, he had a broken heart and a black eye and..." She took a deep breath. "All because of me; because as much as he loved Harry...he loved me more." Kyle sat quietly for a moment, holding Maddie's gaze before he blinked and nodded and she continued. "I'm not asking you to love him like I do. I'm not asking you to give him anything other than the same kind of chance you would want me to give somebody you brought home to meet us."  
  
"I am," Kyle nodded. "I know I'm asking a lot of questions but I promise you I am giving him the same kind of chance."  
  
"Good," Maddie smiled, reaching out to pat his hand. "He's different Kyle. He lives his life so...big and wonderful and...I don't know. Even at the height of things with Harry...I never felt like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"So fucking alive."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
True to the Colorado weather Maddie knew so well and Bishop was still discovering, the temperature was quite mild for Christmas Eve and eventually the cousins ended up out on the deck; drinking Hot Toddies while a few puffed at cigars.  
  
"Bishop," Derek called out from where he stood with his brothers, blowing smoke off the corner of the deck.  
  
"Yeah?" Bishop sat next to Maddie who was cuddled up under his arm with a blanket.  
  
"Care to join us?" Derek held up an extra cigar and nodded him over.  
  
"Absolutely," Bishop smiled wide, turning to Maddie who nodded and waved him off. With a quick kiss to her cheek, he joined the group of men.  
  
"Here you go," Derek handed off a cigar with a freshly cut tip.  
  
"Thank you," Bishop took it and then the lighter that Gary handed over. "Thank you..."  
  
"You're welcome," Derek nodded, puffing on his own. "So tell me, were you two serious about the New York thing?"  
  
"Sorry?" Bishop's eyebrows rose as he lit the cigar between his lips.  
  
"Having everyone out for the New Year and..."  
  
"Yes," Bishop nodded enthusiastically. "Very serious. We talked about it again last night in fact. Why? Do you think you'll be able to come?"  
  
"Ha!" Derek laughed with a big nod. "Dena already made arrangements for the girls to stay with her parents. We'll definitely be there."  
  
"Fantastic," Bishop smiled wider; knowing Maddie would be thrilled. "Gary? Kyle?"  
  
Garry nodded with a smirk. "If I didn't come with her, Jenna would come alone anyway." The four of them laughed at that and Bishop's gaze shifted to the third cousin.  
  
"Are you and Amy coming Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like we are." He nodded his head; more relaxed than Bishop had seen him on this trip. "Amy and I talked about it and I think it's a good idea. It'll be nice to see your new place, get a chance to know you better on your own turf."  
  
"You mean scope out where I live for greater intel?" His brothers snickered as Kyle's smile flicker.  
  
"A little bit," Kyle nodded with a small laugh  
  
"Fair enough," Bishop shrugged. "I can call one of the hotels and get a set of rooms for the weekend. When do you think you'll be out?"  
  
"The thirtieth through maybe the second." Gary guessed.  
  
"Perfect," Bishop swallowed a drink. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Thank you," Derek was sincere as he smiled at him. "I'm going in for another drink. You guys want another?"  
  
"That would be great, thank you," Bishop smiled; appreciating the easy way they were with him now. A lot had changed in twenty-four hours.  
  
"Here I'll help you," Gary offered and followed his brother inside. Bishop watched as they stepped away and then turned his attention back to Kyle.  
  
"I'm really glad you decided to come out," he moved closer to where he was leaning against the railing.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Absolutely. Maddie talks about you all the time. I think she's really going to love having you all there for the holiday."  
  
"Yeah," Kyle agreed, swallowing back his pride a bit as he cleared his throat. "Listen. Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure," Bishop nodded, preparing mentally for whatever was about to come.  
  
"She told me about what happened, between you and Harry," Kyle glanced down at his cigar and then back up at Bishop. "That it was really rough when you told him about...the two of you."  
  
"Yes," Bishop nodded; his voice low and rough as his mind shifted more serious. "It was. But what do you expect you know?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I went to my best friend and told him I was in love with the woman he was going to marry. That conversation never goes well, does it?"  
  
"I suppose it doesn't," Kyle agreed. "She said he hit you?"  
  
"He did," Bishop nodded again and then took a deep breath. "To be fair; he owed me one."  
  
"To be fair," Kyle repeated in a murmur; his head shaking slowly. "If things were fair..."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Bishop's lips curled up a bit as he caught on to what Kyle was saying. "Look. I know that you think it's crazy. I do too. And I hate what he did to her; hate the way she shattered that night." He cleared his throat and sighed. "But in his mind, in his heart of hearts, I know he thought he was doing the right thing by her—the best thing for her. He...he really did think he was protecting her. You should at least know that."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyle puffed out half a laugh. "Are you defending him right now?"  
  
"No," Bishop was quick with the rebuff; quick with the shake of his head. "I'm not. I agree with you on all accounts and believe me, I tried to talk him back from the crazy ledge he was on multiple times..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But...he was convinced that he was the reason she was in danger in the first place, convinced she would continue to be, that he would continue to be the thing that hurt her...so he took himself out of the equation. Was it right? Was it fair? No. Not at all." Bishop felt his heart ache for all of the hurt that had passed between the three of them. "But. But he's in London now; without the love of his life. And I...I'm here celebrating the holiday with her and her family in a way that he never, ever could. And she loves me," Bishop's face brightened as he looked at Kyle. "She loves me in a way I'm certain I don't deserve and she lets me love her...and I just can't be too pissed at the way that something this great came into my life, you know?"  
  
"Fair enough," Kyle smiled softly; unable to fight much with that. "And...even I have to admit...she seems really very happy right now."  
  
Bishop's lips drew into a wide grin as he turned his smirking eyes to Kyle. "Aw now see. That wasn't too hard, was it?"  
  
"Ha!" Kyle shook his head at the look on Bishop's face. "Don't push it."  
  
"I knew you'd come around," Bishop chuckled as he puffed on his cigar; sensing the new tone of things between them. "Everyone usually does Kyle."  
  
"Jesus," Kyle rolled his eyes with a smile; shaking his head as he blew smoke through his lips. "You know, I've been meaning to tell you..."  
  
"Yeah?" Bishop lifted his eyebrows as Gary and Derek returned with more drinks.  
  
"You really remind me of somebody I know," Kyle nodded thanks to his brother and took a sip.  
  
"Is that so?" Bishop took a bottle from Derek. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah," Kyle's eyes danced in the moonlight. "A friend of mine from Grad School. Actually...Maddie met him last year around this time. In Vegas."  
  
Bishop felt his jaw clench reflexively as his eyes locked with Kyle's; nothing but smarm and sarcasm passing between them. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Kyle nodded slowly. "His name is Matt. Have you heard of him?"  
  
"I have. Yes...I have," Bishop bit back his tongue, knowing fully well that this was Kyle messing with him; accepting it as a bit of an initiation. "But you know what man...it's Christmas. And we don't say his name on Christmas."  
  
"Ha!" Kyle's laughter was loud as it rang out into the night air. "Nice."  
  
"Tell me something Kyle," Bishop leaned in closer.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How much did she pay you to pull me over here and say that name?"  
  
As his brothers chuckled, Kyle shook his head. "Nothing at all. This one was all me."  
  
And as their laughter mingled in the air around them, Bishop could tell that the mood had shifted; he could see that Kyle was easing up, that perhaps he was coming around. And for that, Bishop would swallow his pride, take one for the team, and let that name pass between them—only for the night.


	34. Chapter 34

"Finally," Maddie yawned as their car drove over the bridge into Manhattan. They had flown in from Colorado on a delay and had arrived in town hours later than they had originally planned. And Maddie was exhausted. It had been a long few days at home with her family and all she wanted to do was kick off her shoes and crawl into bed with Bishop's arms wrapped around her as she drifted to sleep. "I can't wait to pull the covers over my head and..." Her eyes glanced out the window as she leaned into him. "Hold on."

  
"What is it?" Bishop's eyes were tired but his smile was bright.  
  
"We're going the wrong way," Maddie sat up and glanced out another window. "Bishop. You should tell the driver...we're going the wrong..." Maddie glanced back at him and caught the gleam in his eyes. "Bishop..."  
  
"We're going the wrong way?" He chuckled, scooping her hand up into his.  
  
"Well," she turned to face him. "We're not going in the direction of the hotel."  
  
"No," he shook his head, his lips curving into more of a smirk than a smile. "We are not."  
  
"Bishop," She focused on the look on his face.  
  
"Madeline." Everything about him told her something was up.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You know where we're going," he shrugged, turning puppy dog eyes up to her as he brought her fingers to his lips. "We're going home."  
  
"Home..." Maddie's eyes narrowed, her smile tipping up and inching higher; loving the way it sounded when he said it. "But..." She shook her head slowly as the car pulled up outside of their new building.  
  
"I can see your mind working over time," Bishop leaned in to kiss her, brushing her lips quickly with his. "But you should just stop thinking and come up with me."  
  
"But we don't have..."  
  
Bishop's lips stopped her words. "Come with me." He kissed her again before she could speak. "Just...come up with me."  
  
"Okay," Maddie agreed, smiling as her head bobbed in a tired nod. "Okay. I'll come up with you."  
  
"Perfect," Bishop grinned wide, reaching for the door handle. "Perfect. Let's go."  
  
In moments they were out of the car. Bishop held tight to the hand she had tucked into his arm, shouldered some of her weight as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She was exhausted, he could tell. But he pulled her forward anyway. And she followed along anyway; unable to refuse that smile and those eyes—the excitement that seemed to radiate from him.  
  
"What are we going to do here?" Maddie yawned as the elevator rose; taking them higher and higher until they stopped. "Did you want to take measurements or..."  
  
"You'll see," he kissed the side of her head.  
  
"Okay," she yawned, snuggling closer. "Though you might have to carry me up to our room tonight..."  
  
"Done," Bishop smiled, patting her hand as the doors slid open. "Come on Sleeping Beauty...there's something you need to see."  
  
"Mmmmmph," she moaned into his shoulder, her nose nuzzling into him as she let him pull her into their home.  
  
"Open your eyes," Bishop whispered, coming to a stop in the living room. And then she did; she took a deep breath and turned from his shoulder and her eyes opened up and took in the room.  
  
And it was breathtaking.  
  
"Oh my God," she exhaled, her eyes wide and shining with surprise. Because instead of the large, vast open space she had expected, she was looking at a winter wonderland.  
  
There was a tree, high as the ceiling and completely lit up and decorated.  
  
There were stockings hung over the mantle; two—one with each of their names embroidered on it.  
  
There were Christmas lights. There must have been thousands of them strung throughout the room, throughout their place. They were soft and warm and they brought a romantic glow to the moment.  
  
And right there in the middle of it all...  
  
"The couches..." Maddie dropped his hand as her fingers moved to her lips. "Bishop. The couches...are they the ones from..."  
  
"The hotel in Paris?" He finished her thought, watching her as she walked further into the room. "Yes."  
  
"But..." She reached the back of the couch, her hands settling on the fabric as she turned to look at him; her eyes blinking at the tears that tipped over the edge. "How?"  
  
"I had them shipped in while we were in Colorado," he shrugged, his heart warming at the smile on her face; the smile that made everything worth it. "I had somebody come in and decorate and...I don't know love." He took a few slow steps towards her. "I wanted to have a proper Christmas with you; with just you. And I thought we should have it here. I had our stuff packed up and sent over from the hotel. There's a bed in the bedroom but...I thought we would need a couch and I thought...I thought you might like these ones."  
  
"Oh my God Bishop!" Maddie's hands moved to her face, her fingers pressing to her lips as she looked back over it. It was so lovely, so perfect, so exactly what she needed. And he had done it all. Just for her. "It's perfect," she whispered, wiping at her eyes. "It's just so..." She turned back to him then and without another thought she was in his arms. Her hands moved around his neck as he lifted her up and against him. "It's perfect."  
  
And her lips found his; warm and firm and made just for her.  
  
"Merry Christmas Madeline."  
  
"Merry Christmas Bishop." She nuzzled closer to him; warming in his arms. "This has been just...the best Christmas ever. With you going to see my family and now these couches and....the tree! Bishop..." She felt mushy on the insides, in the most fabulous of ways.  
  
"Better than the Chunnel?" He wagged his eyebrows as she slipped from his arms, taking his hand as she moved further into the room; wanting to see it all up close.  
  
"I don't know if anything will ever actually top the Chunnel..." Maddie laughed as she took in the ornaments, the lights. "Or that little French man you gave me..."  
  
"Or your own personal masterpiece."  
  
"Or that," she turned bright eyes to him. "That was when you started to lean my way...But this...this is really lovely."  
  
"I'm happy you like it."  
  
"Now..." Maddie clapped her hands together and looked around. "You said that you had our things brought over?"  
  
"Yes," Bishop nodded. "There's a bed in the master suite too, so we can stay the night."  
  
"Perfect," her smile pulled higher. "What about our stuff from our trip?"  
  
"On its way up now," Bishop nodded towards the door.  
  
"So we're here for tonight?"  
  
"And the night after," his eyes danced in the tree lights, making her body warm and waken.  
  
"And the night after?" She bit her bottom lip as her eyebrows lifted.  
  
"And the one after that," he winked, knowing fully well how cheesy and fluffy he sounded. And not caring one bit. The buzzer sounded out at the door and Bishop held up a finger to her. "Wait right here. I'm going to go get our things and I'll be right back."  
  
"Looking forward to it."  
  
Bishop stood still for a moment, looking her over; taking in this scene with her in their new home, in front of a lit up tree. He burned it into his memory and then he pulled away from it; hurrying to get their things from the driver.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Bishop!" Maddie called out to him from their kitchen; enormous and empty. "You are a damn genius!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" He chuckled from the living room where he had started a fire and settled into the couch. "Why is that?"  
  
"The champagne in the fridge!" She was beaming as she returned to the room with two full glasses. She had changed into pajamas and made her way through their new home. "And the cheesecake..." She leaned over the back of the couch to hand him his glass. "You know just how to make me happy."  
  
"I try," he laughed again, tipping his head back to look up at her.  
  
"Now," she sighed as her hand ran up the column of his neck to his chin, leaning to kiss him. "Can I give you a gift?"  
  
"Oh!" His eyes flashed as he smiled; wide and full of anticipation. "You know, I think you can."  
  
"Fantastic," She kissed him quickly and left him for just a moment. When she came back she had a wrapped package in her hand and a cheeky grin on her face. She slid onto the couch next to him, tucking her feet under his leg for warmth. "Merry Christmas Jamie." She held it out to him as she took a sip from her glass.  
  
Taking it from her, Bishop quickly took in its shape, its size, and his eyes swung up to hers; voice flat as he tamed his own grin. "Listen. If this is another Maddie original..."  
  
"Yeah?" She lifted her eyebrows, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smirk.  
  
"You may very well be pushing my limits," he joked as he turned the gift over and over in his hands.  
  
"Of how much you love me?" She held strong, her feet wiggling under his leg.  
  
"Of how far I'm willing to push my definition of art," he countered.  
  
"Maybe you should open it before you start judging."  
  
"Maybe," he broke his strong façade and his lips curled up in a smile, his fingers tearing at the paper. Pushing it aside, he flipped the frame over and his face softened; instantly and dramatically. "Madeline..."  
  
"It's a picture of us," she moved closer to him, wanting to see the picture again. "At Anna's wedding. She saw it and liked it and emailed it to me and I had it printed and..." Her eyes flashed to his as her cheeks flushed pink. "I don't know. I love the look in your eyes..."  
  
"I'm looking at you," he warmed at the way she had softened, the way she leaned into him; the night of the wedding while she was dancing in his arms and that very night as they enjoyed their Christmas.  
  
"And the smile on your face," Maddie finished her thought. "You just look so happy."  
  
"I am so happy, Madeline. So happy."  
  
"And I want you to stay that way," she smiled, her head tipping to the side as she looked to him. "Anyway, I love the picture and I thought you might too."  
  
"I do," he nodded, looking back down at it as his fingers ran over the image behind the glass. "I...thank you," he leaned to kiss her, his lips holding onto hers for a beat before he pulled back to meet her eyes. "Thank you very much. I love it. And you..."  
  
"I know," Maddie whispered, kissing him once more; her lips lingering just a little bit longer, craving him. "I love you too..."  
  
"Mmmmm..." He smiled to her lips, his fingers leaving the picture frame, finding home at the back of her neck; tickling into her hair. "I'm a lucky man."  
  
"You are," her voice was breathy as their kisses grew; longer, heavier, more intense. "But..." She tried to get in her thoughts before his mouth pushed them all from her mind. "We both know...luck has nothing to do with it..."  
  
"No?" His lips parted from hers for a moment, his eyes locking with hers, sensing the shift in the room.  
  
"No," she shook her head, her lips biting into her bottom lip; swollen and pink from loving his. Without missing a beat, without taking her eyes from his, she rose from her spot next to him and moved into his lap. With one hand on her hip, his other moved her gift aside and then slid right back to the side of her neck as her arms settled on his shoulders and her heart pounded in her chest. "Every bit of happiness you have...every smile on that mouth of yours..." Her fingers traced his upturned lips. "Every warmth in your heart..." The same hand ran down to his chest. "Every bit of it has been earned..." She inched closer to him, her knees hugging his hips as her arms hugged around his neck, bringing him closer to her.  
  
"Earned?" His voice was rich with this new emotion he held tight to whenever he was with her. "How?"  
  
"By being the amazing...wonderful..." Her lips dipped to kiss his. "...remarkable man that you are."  
  
"You're going to make me blush..." His hands ran up and down her back; slow and soft.  
  
"I want to make you do other things," she whispered into this warm, intimate space between them.  
  
"Madeline..." He adjusted below her; her words, her hands, her lips drawing his body to attention.  
  
"I miss making love to you," she nuzzled her nose to his as her lips teased his. "The whole time we were in Colorado and I couldn't..." She shook her head and kissed him; deep and full of a week of pent up desire. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, meeting his in the wonderful, hot dance they did. His hands tightened around her as she sighed into his mouth, into his lap; into him. "Bishop..." She gasped in the brief moment his mouth moved from hers.  
  
"Tell me," he kissed at her jaw.  
  
"Let's go to bed..."  
  
He was too caught up in the moment to tease her, to snicker and suggest she say please, to offer up the couch, to do anything really—other than what she was asking. So he gathered her tighter to him and he stood. With Maddie in his arms, he moved down the hallway to their room; to the bed in the middle of it. With the Christmas lights casting a soft, warm glow, he made no pause as he took her to bed.  
  
He had missed making love to her too.  
  
Their clothes slid off with ease; their hands gracing over the other with reverence as each item was tossed aside. Their lips reacquainting with skin and curves and bends. Through Maddie's soft laughter and Bishop's guttural groans, they worked themselves to a heated pace. Their skin was hot to the touch, their limbs tangled up in each other. And as Maddie watched with flushed cheeks and a bit of a giggle, Bishop moved from between her legs to lean off the bed and search through the small bag next to them.  
  
"Here we go..." He returned to home with the small foil packet in his fingers.  
  
Maddie watched him with her heart pounding wildly in her chest, her mind sifting through her thoughts and her emotions and then, stretching up, she snatched that foil packet from his fingers. "Let me have that..." He smiled as she took it, assuming she wanted to put it on him; loving when she took control. But when she bit her bottom lip and tossed it from the bed, he couldn't have been more surprised.  
  
"What the hell?" He laughed as he looked down at her. She looked unbelievably gorgeous as she laid below him, her body warm and pink, her hair fanned out behind her and this wide, wonderful grin on her face. "I think I'm going to need that..." His hands ran smooth over her bare thighs as he nodded to where she had tossed the still packaged condom.  
  
"Maybe." She gulped. "Maybe you don't," her lips curled higher as she looked him over; every single thing about him was sexy—Every. Single. Thing.  
  
"Ha!" He laughed again, squeezing her thigh with one hand as he leaned towards the bag beside the bed, reaching out for another. "That is absolutely the champagne talking love."  
  
"But wait..." She caught his arm as she leaned up on her elbows.  
  
"Wait?" He moved back to the bed, his hands empty as he looked to her; confused. "Do you not want to..."  
  
"Oh I do," she rushed ahead of his assumptions, her head bobbing in an excited nod. "I really, really do."  
  
"Well then..." He moved again, finding and securing another condom but the second he moved back to her, she pulled it from his fingers and tossed it aside. "Madeline..." He groaned in confusion. "I want to make love to you baby. Don't you want that to? You said you missed it, you said..."  
  
"Yes," she breathed, her cheeks flushing as her mind ran wild. "I want you to make love to me Jamie."  
  
"Then I am going to need those condoms you keep tossing away."  
  
"But..." She took a breath and tried to calm her heart. "But maybe you don't."  
  
"What do you mean I don't?" His eyebrows lifted, his entire mind stalling as he met her eyes.  
  
Maddie sat up all the way then, her legs moving from around him as she moved to her knees; matching his stance in the middle of the bed.  
  
"I..." She started, feeling embarrassed and silly. She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at herself. "You've been tested right?"  
  
"Yes of course," he nodded. "You know that I have."  
  
"I do," she smiled. "And so have I. And I've been on the pill now for a month and..." She trailed off, her eyes searching his to see if he was catching on, to see if he understood her meaning. "And I'm just saying that...if you want to...we can stop." She waved her hand and felt her cheeks blush. "Using condoms. We can stop. If you want to."  
  
"Maddie..." He exhaled, his eyes flashing wide for just a moment as the weight of her words settled between them. His hands fell to her hips, his thumbs stroking at her skin as his mind worked it over. "I...do you? Want to stop?"  
  
Her features softened, the giggle in her voice fading out as she smiled at him. "Yes," she shrugged. "I..." She let her hands move to him then, her fingers passing over his cheek, across his shoulder to his chest and her eyes held onto his. "I don't want you to feel pressure at all..."  
  
"I don't," he shook his head, his hand closing over hers.  
  
"But yes," she swallowed the emotion in her throat and nodded. "Yes. I would like to...stop."  
  
"Wow..." He breathed, his hand flattening out over hers, pressing it into his chest.  
  
"Sorry," she bit her lip. "Is it too much? Too soon? Or..."  
  
"No," he shook his head, his other hand moving to her cheek. "No. It's not. It's just..." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I've actually never..." He laughed again. "I have no idea what that would even be like."  
  
"Wait..." Maddie's smile curled higher. "You're telling me that Ian Bishop, King of the Ladies' Man has never..."  
  
"Ever," he shook his head. "No way. I was always overly cautious, from the beginning. I...I enjoyed myself but never at the potential cost of diseases or pregnancy or..." He pulled her hand from his chest and held it in his. "I've never...I've never made love without one."  
  
"Wow..." Maddie's heart thudded in her chest, her entire mood softening. In a small, quiet voice, she lifted an eyebrow and asked. "Do you want to? I mean...with me, right now. You don't have to. I swear to you it's absolutely fine if you..."  
  
"Shhhh..." His fingers were soft as they pressed to her lips; his heart pounding in his throat as he watched her offer this to him, as he watched her look to him with a small bit of nervousness, of trepidation at his reaction. His hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her into him; pressing his forehead to hers as he took a breath and tried to gather himself. "You're sure Maddie?" He opened his eyes to hers. "I know you're on the pill but...there's always the possibility that you could end up pregnant..."  
  
"I know," she nodded slowly. "And if I did..." She couldn't help the way her lips curled up, couldn't hide the slight tears that sprang to her eyes. And he couldn't help the way that made his heart swell in his chest.  
  
"We would have a baby?" His eyes were wide and loving and not even the least bit frightened by the notion.  
  
"That doesn't scare me, Bishop," her thumbs stroked his cheek, her lungs pulling in oxygen as this conversation washed over and over them. "Does it scare you?"  
  
"God," he chuckled at the sheer irony of it all, at the way the world must be getting quite the laugh out of watching him turn away from everything he had ever known. "No." He held her face in his hands. "No it doesn't."  
  
Her smile was sweet and innocent and her eyes were wide open as she watched him then; as though she was opening up herself to him, making herself vulnerable in more ways than one. Her hand lifted to his, pulling it from her face as she sat back on the bed; bringing him with her.  
  
Bishop had never been a man to put more or less meaning behind a kiss, behind a caress. He didn't really believe that one kiss could hold more weight than another, that it could mean more. All of the times he had kissed her had been meaningful, all had held love and friendship and this crazy sort of adoration that was almost unhealthy but not quite.  
  
They had shared big moments and small moments but every time his lips had graced over hers, he had felt the same fire, the same want, the same emotion. And he believed that would be true for the rest of their lives.  
  
Except for this one.  
  
Because this time when he kissed her, he was on the verge of doing something he hadn't done before. And it wasn't just the condom-less sex—though that was a big one. It was all that came with that. The assumption, the realization that his future had been irrevocably altered by her.  
  
He wanted to be with her; wanted their bodies to be as close as they possibly could.  
  
And not only was he no longer afraid of the potential outcomes of this decision...there was a part of him that  _wanted_ it. A part of him that knew one day he would have it.  
  
With her.  
  
And even though he had never been a man to place more emotion onto a kiss, he couldn't help the way he welled up with emotion as their lips moved together.  
  
As their bodies moved back into place.  
  
And there was a new sort of feverish heat between them; a confounding intensity. There was an insatiable need to be closer and closer and closer.  
  
And her tongue was tangled with his, her fingers twisted into his hair as her legs wrapped around him and the heels of her feet pressed into his lower back.  
  
And when he felt her; hot and wet and beckoning him closer, the new sensation made his skin tingle with electricity.  
  
"Bishop..." Her breath was heavy and coming up short.  
  
Because he was who he was, he had to pull back from her for just a moment; to meet her eyes, to watch her reaction and catalogue the look on her face as the broached this new ground. He loved the way she looked in this blissful state and he wasn't about to miss it. Not now.  
  
"Baby..." Maddie's hand slid up the side of his neck and when her smile slipped higher, his did too and he moved forward; devastatingly slow, achingly deep.  
  
His eyes pressed closed and his face fell into her neck as her name moaned from his lips. "My God..." He breathed as he settled into her; every nerve in his body dancing at this new sensation. "Maddie..."  
  
"I know," she sucked in her breath, adjusting her legs around his hips, her hands moving to his arms as though she were steadying herself. And then after a beat, she felt him pull from her neck. His eyes opened and locked with hers and then, with no small amount of control, with no small amount of will power—of sheer demanding that this not end sooner rather than later, Bishop took in a deep breath and began to move.  
  
His strokes in and out of her were slow; almost careful. This was new to him; new and foreign and so amazingly good that he struggled to find a rhythm, to move into the easy way they had when they made love with each other.  
  
"Bishop..." Maddie's hips arched against his, desperate for more, wanting everything from him.  
  
"Jesus, Madeline..." Bishop's breath came up short as he sank into her again, slow and deep and making him just ache all over. "I...never..."  
  
And Maddie caught it.  
  
She knew him so well – better than almost anyone really – and she caught the struggle within the man above her. She knew he was trying to gain leverage against the emotions and the new sensations, the change in the way it felt to be inside of her with absolutely nothing in between them.  
  
"Jamie," she whispered, her head lifting so she could find his lips with hers. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders and her fingers pressed into his skin, pulling him closer. Her lips worked against his, teasing them open with hers. And just as his lips parted with a groan, Maddie slid her tongue in to find his at the same time she pushed at his shoulders, surprising Bishop as she rolled him back onto the bed. Her mouth stayed on his as she took control, as she adjusted around him, pressing herself against him everywhere she could.  
  
"I'm sorry, Madeline," he whispered as his hands moved up into her hair, holding her face close to his. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Shhhhh," she shook her head and her lips curved into a smile against his as she began to move over him. "I'm not sorry," she breathed. Her eyes opened to his, finding his open and watching her, filled with passion and wonder and so much love that it made her breath catch. "I'm not sorry that you are giving me something you've never given anyone..."  
  
"Maddie..." he groaned, his hands sliding hotly over her, one spreading out over her back and pushing her closer and the other griping at her hip, pulling her down harder to him.  
  
"I'm not sorry that you trust me enough to do this with me, to give all of yourself to me," she continued, never losing the maddening up and down she was making over him, taking him in slow and deep over and over again.  
  
"Oh God...Madeline..." His voice was low and strained as he struggled to hang on, his entire world hazy and pulsing with the way she felt around him, with the way she was talking to him.  
  
"I'm not sorry that I love how much it affects you, that I can see what I do to you. And Jamie..." Her voice was breathy and low and it made Bishop want to lose himself in her so badly he almost couldn't stand it. "Jamie...I'm not sorry that I'll be the only one that you ever share this with."  
  
"Maddie..." He moaned hoarsely. His eyes stayed locked with hers, emotion flying between them as his hands moved up into her hair, his fingers clenching the silky strands as he pulled her lips to his. "I love you, Madeline. You drive me crazy..."  
  
Maddie moaned low and sank into the kiss he offered her. The air around them grew thick with passion and she moved even faster, angling herself so he stroked the most sensitive spots inside of her as she wrapped herself further around him, her hands moved up into the thick waves of his hair. Her breath began to come up short as she moved closer and closer to the end. "Yes, Bishop..."  
  
"Baby..." He spoke against her lips; his breath hot and ragged as his eyes squeezed shut and his mind fought to pull up something, anything, that would keep him from losing it. "I'm not going to make it. If you don't..."  
  
"I don't want you to make it," Maddie's teeth bit at his lower lip, her hips moving faster, pushing as far onto him as she could and then she felt it; that hot, wonderful sensation that began as a tickle. When her eyes flew open and her breath sucked in, Bishop caught it.  
  
And it was enough to bring him back from the edge, back to her. Finding himself, he grinned. "I love the way you look right now," his hands slid over her skin, his fingers pressing into her as he held tight. "Come on baby...I love you so much...please Maddie..." He kissed her; hot and heavy and pulling a moan right from her gut. "I want to know what it's like to feel you come apart like this...with just me..."  
  
And then she did. With her lips fused to his and her hands clutching at his arms, Maddie clenched around him and came undone.  
  
And he went right with her; his fists in her hair, holding her entire body as close to him as he possibly could as he let go—of everything.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning came with snow; snow and this wonderful, warm new layer of closeness. Bishop would be lying if he said that what had occurred between them hadn't shifted him just a bit. He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel closer to her, because he did. In the most superficial and the most intimate of ways; he chuckled as he tried to reconcile it all in his mind. With soft kisses to her shoulder, her back, her hip, her calf, her foot, he slipped from their bed and ventured out to make coffee.  
  
And when he returned, Maddie was awake and beaming at him from their bed in the middle of the room.  
  
"Please tell me you brought cheesecake back with you. Because if you didn't, you should just turn right back around and..." The look on his face stopped her. "What is it?" She blinked and sat up. "Bishop, what is it?"  
  
Clearing his throat, he stepped further into the room. "The paper is delivered here every morning."  
  
"Oh..." Her eyes flashed to the rolled up newsprint in his hand; confused. "Can I see?" She held her hand out to him. She watched as he thought it over and then with a small smile and a deep breath, he handed it over. Her eyes held his as she unrolled it and then she glanced down. "Oh." Maddie's voice fell flat as she looked down at the front page photo of Harry and Cassandra smiling for the cameras and displaying a diamond sparkler.  
  
"They announced this morning," Bishop ran a hand through his hair as he brought her up to speed, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of her. "The interview will air this evening."  
  
"Well," Maddie took a breath and looked up to him with a shrug. "Good for them."  
  
"Good for them?" Bishop's eyebrows shot up. "That's it?"  
  
"Yeah," she chuckled, tossing the paper aside. "Should there be more?"  
  
"I don't know," he shook his head. "I honestly wasn't sure what to expect."  
  
"You weren't?" She moved in closer to him, her smile coy and sweet at the same time. "Come on Jamie....you thought I would be upset?"  
  
"I thought there was a chance."  
  
"No way," she grinned wider as her hands moved up around his neck. "I've found my prince...I don't begrudge her hers."  
  
"Oh wow," Bishop rolled his eyes as he smiled at her. "Laying it on a little thick, no?"  
  
"Listen," Maddie smoothed her hands down over his chest. "There may have been a time when this would have..." She shook her head. "But not anymore. I'm happy. I've made my decision and it's made me  _incredibly_ happy. I just hope that their decisions do the same for them."  
  
"Yeah..." Bishop exhaled, enjoying the feel of her hands on him. "I don't know if they will." His eyes grew a little sad, even as she stroked his skin with her fingers.  
  
"Yeah," Maddie nodded; letting her mind sit with that for just a beat before she smiled and kissed his jaw. "But there's nothing we can do about that."  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head. "There isn't."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So...." He took a deep breath and tightened his hold on her. "You want to watch the interview?"  
  
"No!" Maddie laughed loudly. "Not at all..." And then she caught the look on his face. "Though you do. Don't you?"  
  
"God," he groaned. "No. Yes. Kind of." He rolled his eyes at himself; embarrassed and frustrated.  
  
"Hey..." She grew more gentle as she rubbed her hands over his shoulders. "What are you hoping to gain from watching it?"  
  
"I don't know...." His expression soft. "I want to see the look in his eyes. I'm hoping that...I don't know. I hope he's happy."  
  
"I know you do," Maddie nodded, feeling the tension in his body as she ran her hand over his back. "I do too."  
  
"But..." He exhaled heavier, longer. "I know for a fact he's not looking at her like I am in that picture you gave me last night."  
  
Despite their conversation topic, Maddie's lips curled up. "Well that's really too bad. I think every girl deserves to have somebody look at her like that."  
  
"Mmmm..." He nodded.  
  
"You know, if you really want to watch it, we can." Her hand slid into his lap, resting on his thigh.  
  
"No," he shook his head sharply, pulling her fingers to his lips. "I don't want to watch it. Not when I could be watching you instead."  
  
"You sure?" She bit her lip, her eyebrows lifting; wanting him to have what he needed.  
  
With a breath, he nodded. "I'm sure." In his heart of hearts, he wanted to know that his best friend, his brother was feeling the same amazing, glorious feelings he was.  
  
And in his heart of hearts, he knew he wasn't.  
  
There was no way that he could be.  
  
Not when this woman, this woman they both loved, was there, in their bed; in their home.  
  
But there was nothing he could do about that.


	35. Chapter 35

As the New Year turned over, Maddie and Bishop began the process of settling into their new home, their new lives; into each other. It was a process; one with turns and dips and edges, but it was wonderful.

  
Ringing in the New Year with Maddie's cousins with bottles of champagne, a reckless sort of merriment was only the beginning. Sometime after the drop of the ball but before they all passed out with grins on their faces, Maddie saw Bishop and Kyle together on the deck; laughing hysterically as Kyle relayed some tale she was certain would come back to her. Seeing them all interact so easily with him, so much more fluid and natural than they had even at Christmas, made her heart warm. And when they all left to head back to Colorado, when Bishop hugged each and every one of them, when Kyle kissed her cheek and told her to bring her British boyfriend home more often, she know.  
  
It was all coming together; she could see it right in front of her.  
  
And she hated it when, two days later, Bishop had to board the family jet and head back to London. With so much to finish up before his move, he would be away from her for the longest chunk of time since they had become them. But in three weeks' time, Maddie was boarding her own flight to London—on her way to help him pack up what was left, to go to his Bon Voyage party at Leo's, and to have one last family dinner at the Bishop Estate before Ian James Bishop the Third left Britain behind and moved to the United States.  
  
The second the pilot announced their descent, Maddie's pulse began to race and when they touched down, the smile on her face stretched even further. There was no denying her excitement to see him; she could feel it race through her body as they taxied into the terminal.  
  
She wanted to see him so bad she could taste it.  
  
Three weeks had been too long. They had talked on the phone daily, face-timed nearly as much. But it wasn't the same. Even on the nights when she had crawled into bed and listened to him talk her to orgasm or to sleep—it naturally wasn't the same. After spending the holidays with him, after watching him bond with her family, after getting to this deeper place in their relationship, being without him for three weeks had pushed her.  
  
But it was all about to come to an end.  
  
As soon as the seatbelt light flickered off and they were given the okay to move, she was standing. Eager to get off the plane, eager to make it through customs and out to the terminal, she did her best to remain calm and patient. But it took everything she had.  
  
When she finally stepped through the International Terminal at Heathrow, she was practically bouncing and she was absolutely certain she was grinning like a damned fool.  
  
But she didn't care.  
  
And when she found him, she could clearly see that she wasn't the only one with that fool of a smile.  
  
It might have been silly. It might have been cliché or overdone or dramatic. It might have been too mushy for most, but she couldn't help it. She rushed towards him, intent on burying herself in his arms, wrapping herself up in him. Bishop's arms opened up and caught her and he lifted her off the ground. His lips found hers like they found home and everything about him felt lighter. More complete.  
  
It was quite the sight. This young couple, clearly in love, reunited after enough time that they clung to each other as they said their hellos. This young woman laughing and smiling in a way that brightened the room. And the look on his face.  
  
Older couples around them smiled and nudged their partner, took a moment to take in the warmth of the greeting; to relish it.  
  
And off to the side a young woman recognized the blonde in a heartbeat. And though she knew there was something a little wrong about it, a little sketchy, she couldn't help herself. She had been a fan once. So she snapped the photo and uploaded it to her twitter account and in minutes Maddie's presence in London had spread like wildfire with speculation and a comments following closely behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Good God, Madeline," Bishop groaned as he looked her over; his teeth biting at his bottom lip. They had been back together for a mere twenty-four hours before they were forced to dress and head out. His friends had planned a "Going Away" party for him before he moved to the US permanently. "I don't want to go."  
  
"Yes you do." Maddie didn't even blink as she responded.  
  
"I don't," he moved closer to her, his lips curving higher. "I want to stay here with you and...less clothing."  
  
"Bishop," she turned to him with narrowed eyes. "At the end of this week you're leaving with me. Your friends want to have one last hoo-rah before you go. They want to toast you with Scotch and roast you with incredibly inappropriate stories and...Leo closed the club for the night."  
  
"I know," he frowned slightly; his eyes dancing as his hands found home on her hips. "I just...It's been weeks."  
  
"I know," she sighed, her hands running up his shoulders. "But we do this first."  
  
"Okay," he sighed, overdramatically as he dipped to kiss her. "Come on, love. You ready?"  
  
"Mmm," she nodded, kissing him once more before stepping away; pulling at his hand.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The party was exactly what Maddie expected it to be; extravagant and intimate at the same time. The alcohol was running wild, the dancing and the laughter even more so. As story after story unfolded, she found that her sides hurt from laughing, her eyes wet from tears. Bishop had really lived a full life with these people. And she could see, over everything else, that they were truly, truly going to miss him. They were happy for him, seeing very clearly how happy he was, and they wanted that for him—more than anyone. But they were going to miss him and they felt very protective of him.  
  
And that was never more clear than when Maddie slipped out onto the back deck and Sean, with an easy smile and two drinks, followed her out.  
  
"Hello," Sean called out to her, not wanting to startle her, as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hello," Maddie smiled back to him. "It's a beautiful night."  
  
"It is. A perfect night for a party," he nodded; smiling sweetly as he slid up next to her; looking out at the clear London night. "Can I have a minute?"  
  
"Of course," Maddie smiled over to him.  
  
"Drink?" He held out a glass of champagne to her.  
  
"Thank you," she accepted it, took a sip and watched him as he seemed to struggle with what was next. "What's on your mind?"  
  
With a heavy sigh, he turned apologetic eyes to her and smiled. "You." He chuckled at the surprised on her face. "Well you and Bishop."  
  
"Yeah?" Maddie studied his expression, turning to face him.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, taking a beat to collect his thoughts. "I hope you know that I really do like you Maddie."  
  
"You do?" Her lips wavered in their smile; confused.  
  
"I do. I've liked you since the night we all met you. You're smart and funny and you were a great addition to the group...even then."  
  
"Well thank you..."  
  
"And as much as I love and understand Harry, when you two ended, we were all just...really confused."  
  
"I would imagine."  
  
"And now Bishop," he took in a deep breath and she could see that he was having a hard time with whatever it was that was on his mind. But when he met her gaze it was with a wide smile. "Bishop is just... _gone_...over you. He's..." He shook his head with a chuckle. "I've never seen him like this in my life."  
  
"Yeah?" Maddie's smile was small and cautious.  
  
"Yeah," Sean grew soft. "He just loves you. He really does. I'm not sure I've seen anything so blatant in my life to be quite honest."  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't really do things half way, does he," Maddie felt warm just thinking of him.  
  
"No he doesn't," Sean shook his head. "And I can see that you love him too."  
  
"I really do," Maddie was quick to reassure him.  
  
"I know," he nodded and took a breath. "I just wanted to speak to you, to...I don't know. Bishop, he's...an amazing friend. A great man. As I'm sure you know." Maddie nodded and waited, seeing he had something more to say. "I know that you probably think I'm crazy but I feel like I need to just..."  
  
"Go ahead," Maddie's hand rested on his arm. "Be his friend Sean. What do you want to say to me?"  
  
"He's giving up everything," the words tumbled from Sean's mouth. "Harry, London, his group of friends, being near his family....just everything." Maddie blinked as he spoke; her heart thumping in her chest. "And he's happy to do it," he hurried ahead. "In fact I'm not sure there would be any other way for him to do something like this other than all the way..." He chuckled as he thought of him. "And I am really happy that he's doing it, that he's jumping head first into this with you because clearly this is what he wants, what makes him happy and I really do just want him to be happy."  
  
"But?" Maddie whispered, her eyebrows lifting.  
  
"No but," Sean smiled reassuringly. "Just...I hope that I'm right when I assume that you love him like that too. I hope that you know just how big this is because if it weren't that big for you, if it were just something casual or easy or..." Sean shook his head. "If you left him, after all of this, he would have nothing and I'm absolutely certain that it would just...break him."  
  
The tears that snuck into her eyes were a surprise, but the feeling that came with them was not. Maddie's eyes danced bright as she smiled at Sean. "It is that big to me," she didn't blink as she spoke her assurances. "I know he's walking away from a lot and I want you to know that..." She took a deep breath and her voice lowered. "I have no intention of leaving him. Ever." She shook her head and wiped at her eyes and she knew it was early in their relationship and that she probably shouldn't say such things, but she wanted Sean to understand; to be able to relax. "Sean...if he asked...ha..." She sighed. "If he asked, if he wanted to...I would marry him tonight. I would run away with him right now."  
  
"Maddie..."  
  
"It is that big to me too. I swear it," she rubbed his arm. "And you are a really good friend for looking out for him."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Maddie came back in from her moment with Sean, her eyes instantly scanned the room for Bishop. After Sean had hugged her, had told her to take care of his best friend, had kissed her cheek and wished her luck, all she wanted to do was find Bishop. She wanted to be near him.  
  
With a smile on her face, she moved around, nodding and waving and getting a sense that everyone was enjoying themselves. People were dancing, laughter sounded out in bursts.  
  
"Hey..." Maddie stepped up to where Leo was standing at the bar, looking out over everything. "Have you seen Bishop?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, pointing towards the back. "Last I saw him, he was headed out on the deck."  
  
"The deck," Maddie repeated.  
  
"Mmm." Leo took a drink of his beer. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course," she nodded, squeezing his arm. "Thank you Leo." She moved back to the deck, stepping outside with a rush of air behind her. Her eyes glanced around, searching for him as the door shut behind her.  
  
"Ahem," his voice sounded out and she spun to face it; him. Her smile instantly pulling wide as he leaned back against the wall, watching her with wide, warm, bright eyes.  
  
"Leo said you came out here," she lifted her eyebrows. "Need some air?"  
  
"I came looking for you," he shook his head, pushing away from the wall, his eyes intent on her. "But you seemed to be in a deep conversation with Sean."  
  
Maddie's eyes flashed wide but she recovered with a nod. "Yes, I suppose I was. He was just telling me how much he'll miss..."  
  
"You would run away with me?" He cut her off with the words he had heard; saying it so easily, with such a smile that it made Maddie's eyes light up.  
  
"You were eavesdropping?" Her lips pressed together, her eyebrows lifting.  
  
Bishop grinned and moved further out onto the deck, closer to her. "To Sean warning you not to hurt me? Yes. I was listening."  
  
Maddie's bottom lip pulled in between her teeth as she shrugged. "He's really very sweet—to look out for you like that." Her eyes swung up to his; holding and locking and for a beat of a second, not a breath was taken.  
  
And then Bishop blinked and repeated himself. "You would run away with me?"  
  
"Yes." Her response was so quick, so automatic, she didn't even need to think about it. And that made Bishop's heart thump wildly in his chest.  
  
"Just like that?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes." Quick; certain. "But you should know that."  
  
"Actually..." He cleared his throat, pressing further as he stepped closer to her. "Run away and...marry me." His voiced cracked just a bit at the end. "Those were your words."  
  
"I know what my words were," Maddie couldn't help the smirk on her lips, the way her eyes looked him over; studying him as they dove deeper and deeper into this weighted topic.  
  
"Just like that?" Barely above a whisper, his voice told of his slight surprise.  
  
"Well. There would probably be some paperwork to file, so it might take a little longer," she shrugged, her cheeks warming as his smile deepened. "Why? Does that make you afraid? Nervous?"  
  
"Happy," he cut in with a rush of a breath. "It makes me happy." And the look on his face, the innocence and excitement and bliss, nearly threw her; nearly shut her down.  
  
"Well then," she gulped. "My work here is done."  
  
"Hmm..." Moving in closer, his arms crossed over his chest; studying her composure, her expression. "I think you're bluffing."  
  
"Please." She rolled her eyes as her shoulders squared.  
  
"Nah..." He shook his head, his eyes dancing in amusement. "You talk big. And don't get me wrong, I like it..." His grin tugged up at the corner of his mouth. "But we both know what would happen if I called your bluff..."  
  
Maddie nodded her head; slow and heavy and then with her eyes holding onto his, she answered so easily. "You would wake up a married man."  
  
Bishop stood completely still; certain she could hear his heart pounding. Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled, "Jesus Christ."  
  
Maddie's lips twitched into a smirk, finding it sweet and amusing to see Bishop caught even the slightest bit off guard. With her head held high, she pressed forward. "How do you want to do this Jamie? Plane? Boat? Nearest Justice of the Peace?" One eyebrow arched up as she held her ground.  
  
It took Bishop only a second to recover. "All three. Tonight."  
  
Maddie's smile pulled higher and she shrugged. "I have my passport in my purse."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop's head tipped back in laughter as he fell more and more in love with her with every single sentence she uttered. And when his head pulled back up, when his eyes met hers, he was softer. Moving closer, his voice lowered and she could see his emotions begin to take over. "You're killing me here, you know that?"  
  
"How so?" Maddie matched his softness; her shoulders relaxing.  
  
"Because I want nothing more..." His eyebrows lifted. "Nothing more than to wake up with a wife."  
  
"Just any wife?" Maddie teased.  
  
"No," he shook his head quickly. "Not just any wife..."  
  
"I'm sensing a 'but'," her eyes narrowed a bit as she tried to get a good read on what was going through that beautiful mind of his.  
  
"Not a but," he shook his head; slower this time. "How about an 'and'?"  
  
"Okay," she thought for a moment and lifted her eyebrows. "And..."  
  
"And..." He sucked in a breath and moved closer to her, wanting to be near her as he tried to explain. "This...running away, marriage...this is never something I thought I would want. Ever. Ever." His voice rose in effort to punctuate his words. And then everything about him softened even more. "But now that I do..." His hand stretched out to rub her arm. "I want it all. I want to stand at the altar with nervous knees, next to a minister and my father as my best man...and I want to look down that aisle and see...you..." His fingers reached her face. "You in some amazing white creation..."  
  
"What if I want cream?" She cut in with a sweet smile and his eyes flickered in the light.  
  
"In some amazing cream creation..." He shrugged.  
  
"What if I want red?" She pushed her luck with a smirk.  
  
"Well then you'll match the couch," Bishop volleyed back and they both chuckled. "Truth is Maddie, I want to propose. With a ring and a really cheesy set up and...I've never done things in my life halfway. I've always gone all in. And as much as the prospect of waking up to...a wife...would be, I am not going to miss out on all of that. With this. With you."  
  
Maddie blinked at the tears in her eyes, her cheeks rosy and warm as she looked at him, unable to tear her eyes from him. "So...where does that leave us?"  
  
"Well," Bishop took a deep breath and sighed. "It leaves us moving to New York at the end of the week. It leaves us buying furniture and getting settled and it leaves us...I think it leaves us a little bit of time to prepare."  
  
"Prepare?" Her eyes turned to confusion. "For what?"  
  
"A proper proposal," he answered. "One that's not on the deck at Leo's. One that's not predicated by a good-hearted warning from Sean. One that's just...you. And me. And a ring and a knee and...a yes." His features softened. "Hopefully."  
  
"Absolutely." Maddie shook her head; no trace of doubt anywhere near her eyes, her smile. "I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither. Me neither."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie's eyes turned to the sky as Bishop turned the car up the long, private drive to his father's estate. Their time in England was drawing to a close and as the afternoon gave way to the evening, as the small glimpses of sun cast an orange glow on the tops of the trees, over the dusting of snow, they were due to have dinner with Bishop's parents.  
  
"I told you my mother would be there?" He wondered out loud; his fingers that had been resting on her knee drawing small circles in the absentminded way he did.  
  
"You did," Maddie nodded, her eyes not tearing away from the scenery around them. It was beautiful; the Bishop Estate—the long sprawling drive taking them through twists and turns; tunnels of trees and a wide, wooded area. As they neared the house, the trees began to open up to meadow and then grass. And then the sounds beneath their tires changed and Maddie knew; just up over the hill and around a small little curve—they would be there.  
  
"But Michael will be there too," Bishop's lips curled up in half a smile. "And there will be plenty of Scotch."  
  
"I hate Scotch," Maddie tossed a smile across to him; knowing his reaction before it happened.  
  
"What?!" His hand flew from her knee, clutching at his chest as his eyes squinted and his forehead creased; mock pain and terror flashing across his face. "You're breaking my heart Madeline."  
  
"Such a flair for the dramatic Bishop," she rolled her eyes and reached for his hand. "Is it really that big of a deal that I don't..."  
  
"Yes," he cut in with an exhale of laughter. "It is really that big of a deal. I don't even know what to say..." He shook his head and pulled her fingers to his lips. "I'll have to try a few different brands, maybe some whiskey rocks to chill it..." He drove the car up the small hill and around the bend.  
  
"If you must," she sighed, her eyes widening as they drove around the bend, the landscape opening up to the enormous, opulent home. She had been there before but only once and never for an event such as this.  
  
"I absolutely must," Bishop nodded emphatically as he pulled the car to a stop. Turning to face her completely, he reached into his jacket pocket and produced his flask.  
  
"Tell me you weren't drinking that on the way out here," Maddie's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Of course not," he shook his head at her. "I have been saving it for now. Come on love. We're here. We're staying the night with my parents. All of them." He twisted off the cap and took a swig before holding it out to her. "Care to give Scotch another try?"  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tipped back in laughter. "No. No baby. I don't think I'll get tipsy before dinner with your parents."  
  
"No?" Bishop closed the flask and slipped it back into his coat pocket. "Well if you change your mind, you know where to find it."  
  
"I do," Maddie sighed. "You ready for this?"  
  
"Me?" He laughed. "Are you?"  
  
"Come on Jamie..." She nodded her head towards the house, reaching for the handle to the car door. "Let's get inside. I bet they have wine there."  
  
"Oh I KNOW they have wine there," Bishop grinned and slipped from the car. As he rounded the back, he lifted their bags from the trunk and offered his arm to Maddie. With a smile, with a quick glance around her to take in the beautiful scenery, she tucked her hand into his elbow and fell into step with him on the walk up to the house.  
  
They were greeted first by household staff; taking their bags and their coats as they shook off the chill and embraced the heat. And then they were greeted by family.  
  
"Jamie!" Ian was the first around the corner, his face warming as he saw his son; his arms outstretched to hug him.  
  
Maddie could feel the love and affection radiate between the two of them; just as she did the first time she met his father. When the two men separated, he turned to Maddie; taking her easily into his arms and kissing her cheeks while Michael welcomed Bishop home, waiting then to do the same for Maddie.  
  
"Tell me," Bishop smiled as he stepped out of Michael's hug. "Where is my..."  
  
"Mon fils chéri!"Sophie's French tipped voice called out into the foyer as she approached.  
  
"There she is," Bishop's lips curved up at the corner, tossing a wink in Maddie's direction before he turned towards the sound. "Mum."  
  
"Jamie," she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and tight to her as she kissed his cheeks. "Mon fils. C'est tellement merveilleux de vous revoir."  
  
"C'est merveilleux de tu voir trop maman," he smiled as she released him; standing tall as he kissed her cheek. "You remember Maddie?" He opened up the space between them, his eyes turning to include her.  
  
"Of course," if Sophie Bishop was still put off by Maddie's presence in her son's life, she was doing an amazing job of pretending not to be. "Dr. Forrester," she turned a bright, seemingly authentic smile to the young woman.  
  
"I..." Maddie stuttered, stunned by her welcoming aura, by her words. Looking at Bishop over his mother's shoulder, she hugged the woman back, she kissed her cheeks in return and then she smiled as they stepped apart. "Please. Please call me Maddie."  
  
"Maddie," she nodded, patting her shoulders before stepping completely away. "Fair enough. It's lovely to see you again."  
  
"Yes," Maddie nodded, trying to avoid the wide-eyed look on Bishop's face; trying to keep her nervous laughter in check.  
  
"Well then," Ian clapped his hands together lightly. "I suppose we should move on in to dinner."  
  
"Perfect," Bishop nodded his head, his hand moving to Maddie's back as the group began towards the dining room. Ian and Michael led the group, Sophie right behind them, and Bishop and Maddie bringing up the end. "You okay?" He whispered in his ear.  
  
"Mmm," she nodded quickly. "That was..."  
  
"Odd," he supplied. "Yes. Good but..." He shook his head, glancing around. "Hold on. Mother?"  
  
"Yes?" Sophie answered; casual and light.  
  
"Will Joshua be joining us?"  
  
"Joshua?" Maddie forehead creased as they all stepped into the dining room.  
  
"My....step-father," Bishop whispered to her, his eyes narrowed as he took in the lack of response around him, the clearly unstated tension it the room. As Michael's eyes shifted away, Bishop's parents' met over the table. Bishop's lips pulled into a cautious smile. "What's going on?"  
  
Sophie cleared her throat and pulled her gaze from Ian. "He won't be joining us."  
  
"No?" Bishop glanced first to Michael, having always found him to be the first and the easiest to give up the information.  
  
"No."  
  
"But I thought..." He chuckled lightly, reaching to pull out a chair for Maddie. "I thought that after this you were on your way to Mustique for a holiday."  
  
"I am," Sophie answered curtly, slipping into the chair Ian had pulled out for her. "I am still on my way to Mustique. I will, however, be meeting up with Kipp."  
  
"Kipp?!" Bishop's eyebrows shot up as the men began to sit. "Kipp?" He watched his mother closely as he moved his chair closer to the table, glancing around at the others. "Who is Kipp?"  
  
"He's my new...boyfriend," she answered; her cheeks blushing just a bit as she did, her eyes darting to avoid his.  
  
"Whoa.....hold on," Bishop chuckled; a hand held up in front of him. "You have a new boyfriend? Named Kipp?"  
  
Though Ian cleared his throat, his eyes looking pointedly at his son, Bishop couldn't be pulled from the topic.  
  
"I do," Sophie nodded, laying her napkin into her lap.  
  
"And Joshua is...." Bishop waved his hand, noticing the amusement on Michael's face; noticing the lack of it on his father's.  
  
"No longer a part of the family," Sophie offered.  
  
"Well," Bishop shook his head with a laugh. "I had no idea. I was under the impression that all major relationship changes were to be immediately broadcast throughout the family."  
  
"Bishop," Maddie's hand fell onto his arm.  
  
"Yes well," Sophie reached for her water glass. "If you must know, I had Mr. Ellis file the official paperwork just this last week. We've been legally separated for over a month and the process for divorce is now in motion." Her eyes lifted to lock with Bishop's; finally facing him and his probing questions. "Maintenant, vous savez." The way her eyes held onto his, the firm set of her lips, he could tell that she knew exactly what was about to come from him.  
  
"Yes. Now I know." Bishop leaned forward, his eyes twinkling as his voice dropped low; speaking really only to her. "Faites glisser le nom de Bishop dans la boue?"  
  
Though Maddie had no idea what he had just said, it drew a reaction around the table. Michael's eyes dropped to his hands in his lap while Ian's narrowed, his jaw hardening as he addressed his son. "Jamie Bishop." The ton of his voice clearly not pleased. Maddie's eyes moved quickly from one person to the other, settling on Bishop and his mother.  
  
Neither of them seemed to move, neither seemed at all phased by the words he had spoken. They seemed locked in a moment; their eyes holding for a long beat before Sophie blinked and swallowed.  
  
"I suppose I deserve that," her voice was small as she looked down to her lap. And Bishop caved; his shoulders easing, his face softening.  
  
"No you don't," he shook his head. "I'm sorry." He adjusted in his seat, under the harsh gaze from his father.  
  
"You know better than to speak to your mother that way," Ian watched him closely. "Nobody is dragging this family's name through the mud. Certainly not your mother."  
  
Maddie caught it then, the words he had spoken and her fingers tightened on his arm. "Bishop." Though she knew why he said it, she wasn't thrilled with the delivery.  
  
"I know," his head hung for just a moment before it lifted to his mother. "I apologize. I should not have said that to you."  
  
"No need to apologize," she shook her head, her eyes darting to Maddie and then back to him. "Sometimes we say things in a blink that we would never say with more thought."  
  
"Mum," Bishop tried again. "It doesn't excuse..."  
  
"Apology accepted mon fils," she reached out to squeeze his hand before turning to address Ian. "Let it go my darling. Words have been exchanged. The air is clear." She reached to pat her former husband's hand before taking a deep breath and opening up the conversation to the others. "Tell me, tell me. What other wonderful things are happening in the family? Madeline..." Her eyes were soft and sweet as she focused on the blonde across the table from her. "Did you enjoy your Christmas with your family?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It wasn't until long after dinner, after they were all situated in the family room off the back of the house enjoying after dinner drinks and conversation, it wasn't until then that Bishop made it a point to clear the air with his mother.  
  
"Will you excuse me for a bit?" He leaned into Maddie's neck, his breath warm against her ear.  
  
"Of course," she nodded, turning a smile up at him.  
  
"I'm going to take my mother for a walk," he sighed with a smile. "We need to clear up a few things."  
  
"Be nice to your mother Jamie," Maddie's eyes narrowed as he leaned to kiss her cheek.  
  
"I promise," he hugged her lightly. "You'll be okay?"  
  
"With your father and Michael?" She snickered and lifted her glass. "And this marvelous wine? Yes. I'll be fine."  
  
"Good," he smiled at her, taking in her expression, her eyes, before he sighed and pulled away; moving to his mother's side.  
  
Maddie watched in contented silence, watched with a smile and a comfortable ease as Bishop asked his mother to join him, as they slipped from the room together. And then, with a breath, she turned to the two men left with her; ready for the first of many stories Ian was prepared to share about Bishop.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I told you Jamie," Sophie sighed as they moved through the halls. "You do not need to apologize again. I understand from where your words came."  
  
"It still doesn't excuse it," Bishop shrugged.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "And it most certainly does not excuse my use of them either." She sighed as they came to a stop in the kitchen. "I suppose I haven't always been the best role model for you."  
  
"Please," Bishop rolled his eyes, leaning on the counter as she rounded to the other side.  
  
"I haven't," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Four husbands. Off to my fifth."  
  
"You've know him a month," Bishop chuckled. "He's already a fifth?"  
  
"I don't know," she sighed. "If not Kipp then I'm sure there will be another."  
  
"Kipp," Bishop's eyes flashed wide as he repeated the name. "What the hell kind of name is Kipp anyway?"  
  
"We're going to get into this?"  
  
"No," he shook his head. "We are not."  
  
"Anyway..." She sighed, her lips curving into a smile that was very much the same as the one on Bishop's face. "It seems as though you have been blessed with your father's ability to be loyal and monogamous after all."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop's head tipped back as he laughed; the mood between them softening. "Only now," he assured her. "Only with her."  
  
"Well it really only has to be with one, right?" Sophie's head tipped to the side as she looked at her son.  
  
"I suppose so," Bishop nodded, his mind drifting to Maddie for a moment. "Your attitude does seem to have changed when it comes to her." He studied her face. "Why is that? What's happened?"  
  
"Ay..." She sighed. "I don't know mon fils. Joshua? Kipp?" She shrugged and reached her hand out, her fingers smoothing over his chin. "The look on your face. It's précieux. Precious."  
  
"Hmmm." Bishop blinked and smiled, pulling her hand from his face, kissing the top of it before folding it up in both of his; standing tall. "Whatever the reason, I'm happy the two of you can share a meal."  
  
"Come on my darling," Sophie pulled at their hands. "You really think it would be wise for me to alienate my future daughter-in-law?"  
  
"Ah," Bishop's cheeks flushed pink. "I see. So this is self-preservation?"  
  
"Non." She shook her head. "It's a mother seeing her son happy and wanting to be a part of that."  
  
"I am happy," he nodded.  
  
"I know," she smiled, her eyes soft and her smile endearing. "Just promise me one thing?"  
  
"What's that?" His eyebrows lifted; caught up in the warmth of the moment but not so much that he didn't know to be cautious.  
  
"When you marry her..."  
  
"Mother," he cut her off, ready to tell her that she was too far ahead of things, ready to tell her that wasn't set in stone. But she continued on, the slant of her eyes and the tone of her voice telling him she knew otherwise.  
  
"When you marry her..." Bishop's mouth closed in silence. "Promise me you won't run off and elope."  
  
"What?" He laughed, his nose scrunching up. "I would never..."  
  
"Jamie," Her eyes grew pointed, her voice knowing.  
  
"Fine." He chuckled with a shrug. "I might. But she would never."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure I believe you..."  
  
"I promise," he cut her off. "I promise not to elope."  
  
"Good," she nodded; her mind drifting off into the future. "You need to have a wedding. Invite your family and your friends; make a toast to your mother..."  
  
Bishop laughed at that, his head nodding in long, heavy bobs. "Of course. Though you do know that we'll probably get married in America."  
  
"That's okay." She shrugged lightly.  
  
"Yeah?" He was softening to her; moving from the back and forth jocular nature of the conversation to what seemed to be more serious; more planning.  
  
"As long as it's not Las Vegas, Jamie. I meant what I said. No impulse. No stunts. If you decide to marry the girl than MARRY her. Understand?"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"You have a wedding. You dance with your mother, you make a toast to your bride. You..." He was surprised to watch her grow teary, surprised to see her struggle. "You will make a very handsome groom my darling."  
  
"Thank you," Bishop smiled, patting her hand softly. "But we are getting just a little ahead of ourselves. We're not even engaged yet and..."  
  
"And you give her a piece of jewelry Jamie. Something from the family. Something that means something." She ignored him; knowing better than to believe that. She wiped at the scattered tears in her eyes and grew serious. "You understand me Jamie?"  
  
"Yes mother," Bishop understood.  
  
"And..." She took in a deep breath. "When you have children..."  
  
"Ay, mother," Bishop's hand moved to his chest; his own emotions jumbling as they continued to tread further along this path into the future. "Children?"  
  
"You want to have children, don't you?" Her eyes took on an accusatory look.  
  
"I do," he nodded, his heart flooding with thoughts of a pregnant Maddie. "I do."  
  
"And does she?"  
  
"Of course," he was quick to tamper down his mother's concerns. "But I think we're ahead of ourselves. Children? A wedding? An engagement? Come on...we're not there yet." His hand reached out to rub her shoulder. "We're barely moving in together and...I have my work cut out for me. I'm teaching her French and Italian and..." He sighed; dramatically. "She still hates Scotch."  
  
"Oh Jamie," Sophie bit at her lip, trying to control her laughter.  
  
"I know," he sighed again. "I know."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Following their return to the US, Maddie and Bishop spent the next couple of months settling into their new home; into their relationship and each other. They finished ordering furniture for their place; arguing only once. But they settled it relatively easily and reconvened on the bathroom counter.  
  
Bishop had items flown in from England; old bottles of scotch and vintage bottles of wine. He had items flown in from France; that infamous painting that he hung over the mantle in their living room.  
  
Maddie took on the task of adapting to this new life; living with Bishop. She smiled when he made her flashcards to help her learn some of the languages he spoke. And she laughed out loud when he turned her language lessons into a stripping game. She selected bottles of her favorite wine for their wine room and she let him buy her whiskey rocks, promising to try the samples of Scotch he purchased—all in effort to bring her over to his side on the issue. And she was happy to do it. And unbelievably happy to have him there.  
  
As Bishop worked to bring his business to this side of the ocean, he set up an office, made contacts and began to take meetings. And though he left often, taking to the air for meetings around the world, when he came home—he came home to her.  
  
As Bishop settled into his job, Maddie became restless with hers. And as Winter gave way to Spring, she was ready for a change. She was thankful for the opportunity, thankful for the path it had taken her down, the way it had moved her and Bishop to the states, to this new life they were falling in love with, she was ready for something different. She was tired of dealing with policy and policy makers; she wanted to return to the ground level—make change, work with people. It was right around the end of March when she was approached by a former Professor at Columbia; about a teaching job at the University.  
  
As Bishop moved about their kitchen in a coordinated effort to cook dinner, Maddie sat at the bar along the side, sipping a glass of wine with a hazy, affectionate smile, telling him all about the lunchtime conversation she had had that day, tossing about the idea of working in education.  
  
"I have to tell you Madeline," he smiled as he moved around. "Hearing you talk about this opportunity, the smile in your voice..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "You should really think about this."  
  
"I will," she nodded, reaching for her wine glass as she watched him move back to dinner. "I have to tell you..." She swallowed. "Watching you in the kitchen...such a turn on."  
  
"Is that right?" His eyes flashed up to her, his smile wide and smug.  
  
"Mmm Hmmm," Maddie nodded, taking another sip. "What are you making me oh love of mine?"  
  
"It's a secret," he winked at her, trying to keep his focus on the food and not on her; not on the way she sat in that chair, the way she watched him, the turn of her lips. He had to tear his eyes away.  
  
"A secret?" She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"A surprise," he corrected with a chuckle.  
  
"Well I like surprises," she bit at her bottom lip as her smile pulled higher.  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"And I really like..." Maddie's next effort at her teasing sort of seduction was interrupted by Bishop's phone on the counter next to her. "Baby it's your phone."  
  
"Would you answer it for me please?" He nodded over to her, displaying his dirty hands and multiple tasks.  
  
"Sure," Maddie leaned over the counter, reaching for it. "It's a strange number..." She sat back in her chair and glanced up at him. "What if it's another woman?"  
  
Bishop's eyes pulled to her in amusement, flashing in wide, mocking shock before he laughed. "Take a message."  
  
"Ha. Ha." She rolled her eyes and slid her finger across the screen. "Jamie Bishop's phone. This is Maddie." As the person on the other end spoke, Maddie's laughter faded, her smile slipped away and then with concern etched in her eyes, she pulled the phone from her ear and held it out to him. "I think you need to take this."  
  
"Yeah?" He laughed lightly as he turned back to her. "One of the ladies?" And then his eyes caught hers and his smile faded. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know," she shook her head and moved around the counter to him. "But it sounds serious and I think you should..."  
  
"Okay, okay," he nodded, reaching for a hand towel. "Will you stir that for me?"  
  
"Of course," she nodded and moved around him. His free hand grazed her hip with a loving rub as she handed him the phone and stepped over to the stove.  
  
"This is Jamie." As Maddie stirred at his sauce, she let her mind drift back to the lunch meeting she had; to the idea of being a professor. Bishop was right. There was a smile in her voice, on her face. The more she thought about it, the more she seriously considered it, the happier she became.  
  
"Damn you," she sighed in a whisper; loving that he knew her well enough to see that this might be something she would love.  
  
"Oh my God," the tone of Bishop's voice drew her attention back to him; her spoon dropping back into the pot as she spun around. He was facing away from her, his shoulders slumped and before she saw his face, before he spoke another word, she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Bishop?" She took a step towards him as he finished his phone call.  
  
"Yes." His voice was low and dark. "Yes. I will. Thank you."  
  
"Bishop..." She was cautious, almost nervous, as he sat his phone on the counter and turned around to her. The look on his face made her heart jump into her throat. "What is it?" She whispered.  
  
"A...a boating accident," his voice cracked; his eyes welled. "In Mustique."  
  
"Oh no," Maddie shook her head, her stomach spinning. "Is everyone..."  
  
"No," he shook his head, his hand reaching out to the counter to support himself when his knees buckled. His eyes looked up to her; pleading. "She's dead Maddie...my mother. She's..."  
  
And just as she reached him, just as her arms moved to wrap around him, he crumbled and fell apart.

 


	36. Chapter 36

The next week of Bishop and Maddie's life seemed to all mush together in one long drawn out collection of days, of grief and emotion. From the moment the phone call came through to the funeral, it all seemed to drift together in this horrible, tear-stained memory.

  
There was no discussion as to what would happen next. They simply began packing; Bishop with tears in his eyes and Maddie with a lump in her throat. As they moved around each other, around their room, they barely spoke but for a few mumbled words, a handful of nods. Maddie called for a car, called for the pilot. She had learned how to do these things over the course of their relationship; never imagining she would really be the one to do it.  
  
But he needed her now; needed her to take care of things, to take care of him. Because Bishop, her light, warm, exuberant boyfriend—Bishop was shattered. The light in his eyes had dimmed and his smile had faded and she couldn't help but wonder if it would ever return the same again.  
  
Because as much as Bishop bantered with his mother, as much as they had called the other out on their actions—he loved her. He adored her; worshipped her. And, as with all that he loved, he loved her fully. And watching as this monumental woman, this absolute fixture in his life was taken from him—it made Maddie's entire body ache for him; for what he was going through.  
  
So she made the phone calls, she made sure he packed his shaving kit, his toothbrush. She made phone calls to his assistant, to the front desk manager and then she pulled him from their home.  
  
Bishop would never find a way to truly tell Maddie just how thankful he was for those first few days, those first few hours. He could never really quantify just how much he had leaned on her; how much he would have to. Literally and figuratively.  
  
She moved him from their home, shouldered his weight in the elevator, kept hold of his arm from the door to the car to the plane to the air.  
  
And when he bent over his own lap, when the tears came at 30,000 feet, she wrapped her arms around him and brought him over to her own lap, where he cried and cried and cried until his throat hurt as much as his heart and his eyes puffed red. And when they descended into Heathrow, Maddie pulled his face from her lap, wiped at his tears and held his cheeks in the palms of her hands as she kissed him.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she shook her head as she hugged him close. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm..."  
  
And he knew.  
  
He held onto her hand, held onto her as the de-boarded, as they slipped into the waiting car, as they sat together on the long drive to the Bishop Estate. He held onto her knowing that she had taken care of everything, that she had pulled him from that crumbled mess in their kitchen and brought them here; where they needed to be.  
  
And even amongst the grief that seemed to be overwhelming, that seemed ready to take him over at any moment, even amongst all that, he knew. Without her; he would be lost.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Stepping into the Bishop Estate that day was a stark contrast to the last time they were there. The staff who greeted them were melancholy; taking their items with small, sympathetic smiles. And when Ian Bishop stepped into the entry way, his face matched his son's; well cried and full of grief. He hugged them both, holding onto his son for a long while; wishing he could take this away from him and hating that he couldn't. He kissed Maddie's cheeks, holding her face in his hands with tears in his eyes before he pulled them both into the house. Though there was time to get settled, time to unpack and let this sit—it wasn't for long.  
  
There were plans to be sorted out, decisions to be made. And the family attorney was on his way over; with sympathies and a will. As they all sat around Ian's office, Maddie's hand rested on Bishop's leg. His fingers laid over hers, stroking the soft skin of the back of her hand, occasionally squeezing her tightly as though he was making sure she was still there, still tangible and sitting next to him.  
  
And every time he did, she would squeeze back and offer the most of a smile she could seem to find. And every time he looked over at her, her heart would break just a little more. Seeing Bishop's heart break was quite possibly the saddest things she had ever witnessed. Never mind that every time she thought of his mother dying, she also thought of her father dying. Never mind the overwhelming ache in her chest that this woman would be missing out on her son's wedding, on grandchildren, on so many years of his happiness, of his life. Never mind all of that. Seeing the sadness in his eyes that almost always held such great joy, seeing the break in his smile—that steady, wonderful smile—it broke her heart.  
  
Mr. Ellis arrived with a sad expression and a file containing the wishes of Sophie Bishop; her preferred church, her favorite flowers and hymns and readings and...and when the planning was over an hour later, when everything had been okayed by her son, they were all tired; emotionally spent.  
  
And a funeral was planned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I don't know how to do this," Bishop's voice wavered as he shook his head. Standing inside of his mother's walk-in closet in her London home, he felt like a lost little boy. He looked over to Maddie who stood next to the door. "Choosing the clothes she'll be..." He shook his head again, pressing his fingers to his lips. "I don't know how."  
  
"Okay," Maddie nodded, stepping into the closet with him. Her eyes scanned the racks of beautiful pieces feeling just as lost as he. Her father had been cremated and there wasn't a need for a specific kind of dress. But Bishop's mother wanted to be buried and, in absence of clear instructions, the decision of clothing was left to her son. Maddie took a deep breath and swallowed at the lump in her throat. "What was her favorite color?"  
  
Bishop blinked, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck, at the tension that was there. "Purple," he whispered, his eyes clouding over. "She adored a very particular shade of purple."  
  
"Well..." Maddie sniffed. "Do you see anything in here that particular shade of purple?"  
  
Though he did look, his eyes glancing around, she could tell that this was hard; becoming more so with every second they stood in that closet. "I don't know. I...do people...are people buried in colors?" His forehead pinched together. "I thought it was black for funerals..."  
  
"For those attending," Maddie nodded her head. "I...I don't know about those who are..."  
  
"I don't know," Bishop shook his head. "I don't know about purple."  
  
"Okay," Maddie nodded, biting at her bottom lip. "Then what about black? We can look for something black if you want."  
  
"If I want?" His eyes grew wide, a bitter laugh slipping from his lips. "I don't want...any of this..."  
  
"I know," Maddie nodded, growing quiet as she watched him begin to pace. "Hey...listen. Why don't we step outside or go for a walk or..."  
  
"A walk?" He laughed again. "I don't need a walk. I need to do this."  
  
"I know you do," her hand reached out to his arm. "I know you do Bishop. But maybe can just take a minute and..."  
  
"I don't need a minute," he shook his head roughly, turning back to the clothes.  
  
"How about some Scotch or..."  
  
"I don't need any Scotch!" His voice boomed around them. "God damn it! I need to pick out something for her to wear! This is next on the list! Not a walk or Scotch! THIS."  
  
Maddie grew silent, her head nodding as his eyes turned to her; regret flashing instantly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he shook his head. "Madeline. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"It's okay," she shook her head; understanding more than most.  
  
"It's not okay," he shook his head again, moving further into the closet, the tension radiating off of him.  
  
"But it is," she rushed on. "I understand."  
  
"No," he muttered.  
  
"It's been just...a terrible few days and...it's okay. I get it. I do."  
  
"No," he shook his head. "No."  
  
"Bishop..."  
  
"NO!" He turned around. "No! It's...it's NOT okay. It's....I don't get it. I don't understand! Maddie!" His eyes flashed to her, angry and upset and incredibly sad. "What the HELL was she doing?!" Maddie's eyes sprung with tears. "What was she DOING?! Drinking! On a boat! In Mustique! WITH SOME GUY NAMED KIPP!" His hand slammed into the frame of the closet as his words burst from his mouth.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bishop..." Her voice was soft as she began to cry.  
  
"Don't be!" He shook his head at her. "Don't be sorry for me! Be sorry for her! Be sorry for..." His sadness was beginning to gain hold of his anger. "The last time we were here she talked about....about a wedding and grandchildren and..." His breath sucked into his lungs, his hand moving to his chest. "And then she just..." He shook his head as he thought it over in his head; the coroner's words, the funeral plans. "And now I'm here!" He yelled over his tears. "In her fucking closet! Trying to decide what to bury her in! Purple or black or....who the fuck cares!" He yelled up into the closet, his face turning to look up. "WHO CARES WHAT SHE'S BURIED IN!!!" As his fists unclenched, his hands reached out to the racks of clothes and began to pull; silk and satin, prints and solids, skirts and dresses and blouses—all flying and falling to the floor at his feet.  
  
And Maddie stood at the doorway and watched with tears on her cheeks and her heart in her throat. She watched as he let go and fell apart; there in his mother's things. And when he finally slowed to a stop, when his breathing was ragged and his tears were shed and there was more of her collection on the floor than on the racks, he sank to the floor against the far wall and began to cry tears of sorrow instead of anger.  
  
She let him have a minute, only a minute, and then she went to him.  
  
Wiping at her eyes, Maddie moved to him, sliding down the wall until she sat next to him. With his knees tucked up and his arms wrapped around them, his face was buried in his arms. Her arms moved around him and his head lifted up to look at her; no words needing exchanged.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered anyway.  
  
"I'm not," she shook her head, offering up a small smile as her fingers smoothed over his cheeks, wiping at tears. "Though..." She took a breath and a chance at a moment of humor. "If you wanted to buy something new, you could have just...said so..." Her eyes glanced out at the piles of clothing surrounding them.  
  
And it worked. Bishop laughed.  
  
His arms moved around her, pulling her to him as his laughter pushed through his cries and he kissed the side of her head. She was so exactly what he needed. With a deep breath and a sigh, he released her and pulled her hand into both of his. "Promise me something?"  
  
"Anything," she leaned her shoulder to his.  
  
"If something ever happens to me..."  
  
"Bishop," she shook her head.  
  
"Come on," he persisted. "If something ever happens to me you'll just...bury me in pajamas."  
  
"Pajamas?" Maddie's lips turned up at the corners.  
  
"Yes," he chuckled. "It'll be so much easier than...this."  
  
"You think so?" She lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "And no church," he shook his head, thinking over all of the plans that had been made for his mother. "You hold my wake in a pub."  
  
"A pub?" Maddie's lips curled higher.  
  
"And forget all of these damned flowers and hymns and...it's too bloody depressing."  
  
"Yeah?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he pressed his forehead to hers for a moment. "And throw in a goddamn Broadway show tune or something...to liven it up."  
  
"So..." She exhaled. "So you're telling me...that you want me to plan...for a ninety year old, pajama wearing, British lord..." She squeezed his hand. "A funeral in a pub with no flowers, no hymns..."  
  
"Don't forget the Broadway show tunes."  
  
"Wouldn't dare," she shook her head. "That's what you want?"  
  
"Ha..." He sighed. "I don't know what I want." He leaned forward to kiss her hand. "But...I hate this. I just..." His eyes welled up as the emotions swelled again. "I hate this."  
  
"I know," Maddie nodded, snuggling closer to him. "I know you do. I hate it too." They sat there just like that; on the floor of his mother's closet, surrounding by her clothes as they held onto each other. They sat there in quiet, in reflection and then Maddie took a deep breath and nodded her head towards one of the few items left hanging. "What do you think about that dress?" Bishop's eyes looked up to where she was looking. "It's a dark grey but it's a small print so it's not as harsh as black and...I don't know...it withstood your..."  
  
"Tantrum," he offered with wet eyes.  
  
Maddie smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think..." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think it will work. I mean...she made specific requests for so many things but not this. I don't know why she didn't make a request for this but she didn't."  
  
"Maybe she wanted you to be able to decide," Maddie stroked his arm softly.  
  
"Risky," he sighed. "She's close to spending eternity in pajamas."  
  
"Ha," Maddie's fingers stifled a laugh at her lips. "I may not know much about Sophie Bishop but I do know this...she would not be happy with pajamas."  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head. "No she would not." With a deep breath and resolve, he moved to his feet, holding his hand back to Maddie. "Come on love. Let's take this dress over."  
  
Maddie nodded and took his hand; letting him pull her to her feet. With a new sort of sadness on his shoulders, he pulled the dress from the rack. At his request Maddie found shoes and a scarf and a few small intimate items that were probably not necessary but something Maddie was sure she would want. After folding it all into a bag, they left the mess for another day, a day when they would have clearer heads and a little bit of help sorting through everything. They turned off the lights and they locked the doors and the continued on in this grief filled week.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey..." Maddie's voice was soft as she stepped into the small room Bishop was waiting in. "People are starting to trickle in," she nodded her head back towards the church.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up from the eulogy in his hands; the paper worn from being folded and unfolded.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, swallowing at the emotions that continued to press. "Your father and Michael are out there though. So if you need a minute..."  
  
"How about some Scotch?" The corner of his mouth turned up in half a smirk.  
  
"Sorry," she smiled as she moved further into the room; standing before him. "No Scotch."  
  
"That's too bad," he exhaled and stood tall, pushing away from the couch he had been leaning against. Folding up the piece of paper, he tucked it into the inside of his suit coat and his hands moved to her. "You look nice."  
  
"Thank you," she relished the way his hands felt warm on her arms. "So do you. Very...distinguished."  
  
"Well it's amazing what a suit can do," Bishop joked, his arms moving around her waist, pulling her into him for the first time in days; seeking her closeness. "Can I say thank you?"  
  
"For what?" Her eyes searched his.  
  
"For what?" He blinked at the tears that came whenever he thought of this week, the tears that would continue to come whenever he thought of this week. "For...for getting me out of New York and bringing me to London for starters."  
  
"It was nothing," she shook her head, her eyes shifting down from his.  
  
"It wasn't nothing," he disagreed; his emotions still high, his heart still full. "It wasn't nothing; to arrange everything, to put up with me, to take care of me, to sit with me through all of that..." He wiped at his eyes and brought his hand to her chin, pulling her eyes up to his. "All that you're about to sit through. It wasn't nothing. It's not nothing. And I love you so much for doing it."  
  
Maddie was too overwhelmed with all she was feeling, with the grief she had been carrying for him, with memories of her own losses, with her own innate desire to love him and keep him from hurting—she could only swallow her words and nod. She could only step into him and hug him close; relishing the way his arms felt around her.  
  
"Come on," Bishop took a deep, shaky breath, and released her; reaching for her hand. "We should go out there."  
  
Maddie nodded. "If you need...anything..."  
  
"I know," he allowed a small weak smile before they stepped out of the room.  
  
Hand in hand, they walked down the small corridor, rounded the corner, and just before they moved to head up the small set of stairs to the main vestibule, somebody walked around the other corner and stopped them in their tracks.  
  
The gravity of it all was too much as Maddie's eyes hazed over with tears, unable to make out if she was seeing things or if he was really there. Next to her Bishop had grown still, his heart stopping in his chest and when he spoke, she swore she could hear his greatest vulnerabilities laid out in front of him.  
  
"Harry?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah...I..." Harry nodded, his own emotions getting the best of him as his eyes focused on his best friend; as his thoughts focused only on him. "I'm sorry. I...I thought I should come."  
  
"I can't believe you're here," Bishop's tears came naturally, his hands moving to his chest as so many moments rushed to his mind. "I didn't think you would..."  
  
"I couldn't not be here," Harry explained as he moved closer; his eyes brimming with tears. "I hope it's okay."  
  
"Of course it's okay..." Bishop nodded, trying desperately to reign in his emotions and failing miserably.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bishop," Harry's hand moved to his heart, everything about him genuine and sincere as he reached out with his other hand to the shoulder of his best friend. "I am so, so sorry to hear about your mother."  
  
And then, just as he had before, Bishop caved under the weight of it all. His tears rushed forward and his heart broke.  
  
But this time it was Harry's arms that caught him, Harry's arms that wrapped around him. It was Harry's shoulders that absorbed his tears and his cries and it was Harry...his best friend...who cried with him.  
  
Needing to give them space, needing space of her own, Maddie let her hand rest first on Bishop's shoulder, then on Harry's. And then, with sobs of her own, she slipped up the stairs and left them together.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie sat in the front pew of the church next to Ian Bishop; stately and solemn as the music played throughout the sanctuary. She tried not to be obvious but every ten seconds, her eyes would dart over to the stairway; waiting for one or both of them to emerge. It had been nearly ten minutes since she had left them and the pews had filled up, the service getting closer and closer to starting. And just as she was debating internally about going to retrieve him, she felt Ian's hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't worry," his voice was deep and calming. "As with a great many things in life, this will not start until he arrives." Maddie's eyes turned up to him and he smiled.  
  
She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and relaxed just a bit. Though her eyes still slid off to the side, her mind still focused on the two men she had left. And just before she turned her focus back to her hands in her lap, she saw them.  
  
Bishop stepped up first, Harry right behind him with his hand on his back. Neither of them said a word to the other as they parted; Harry squeezing Bishop's shoulder as he slipped away to find a seat in the back. And Bishop made his way to her. Hands smoothing over his tie, fingers sliding to undo the button to his suit jacket, he took his seat between his father and Maddie.  
  
And she could breathe a little easier; having him back next to her.  
  
His hand reached for hers, pulling it over to his lap and into both of his and she turned to press a kiss to his shoulder and then, as the music drew to a soft, slow quiet, the Minister stepped forward and drew all of their attentions.  
  
It was time to begin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey," Maddie smiled as she stepped into Bishop's room, finding him sitting on his bed still in his suit and tie. "I was looking for you..."  
  
"Sorry, I just needed a moment of quiet," he smiled up at her. "Did you need anything?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "Just you. Can I come in? Or did you need more..."  
  
"Come in," he waved his hand, reaching for her and drawing her to sit next to him. "Is everyone gone?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie nodded as he traced the lines on her palm with his finger. "Your father just sent the staff home for the day."  
  
"Good..." He sighed, leaning to kiss her palm.  
  
"The service was lovely Bishop."  
  
"It was," he nodded in agreement. "Though clearly lacking in the Broadway showtunes."  
  
"Clearly," Maddie shared a moment of light laughter with him. "I think she would have approved."  
  
"I think so too," Bishop sighed.  
  
"Were you surprised?" She nudged his shoulder. "To see him?"  
  
"Yes," Bishop nodded with a smile and teary eyes. "Though I shouldn't have been...I should have known he would be there. I just...after everything."  
  
"After everything," Maddie took up his line of thought. "He still loves you."  
  
"Hmmm..." Bishop contemplated it only for a minute before he sighed. "How about you love? How are you doing?" He shifted their focus.  
  
"I'm okay," she answered honestly. "I'm okay."  
  
"Yeah?" He ran his hand over her back. "I know this must have been hard on you..."  
  
"I'm fine," she shook her head, leaning to kiss him. "I promise. Worried about you, but fine."  
  
"Don't worry darling," he kissed her back. "I'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay," she patted her hand on his leg and rose to her feet. "Now...I didn't mean to interrupt your quiet time. I'm just going to..." She took a few steps towards the door  
  
"Maddie..." His voice was soft and tired as he called to her.  
  
"Hmmm?" She turned back to him, her lips turning up in a slight smile.  
  
"Would you..." He scrubbed a hand up over his face into his hair as he let out a breath; his eyes finding hers full of hope and love. "Would you make love with me?"  
  
Tears drew to her eyes at his words, at the wonderfully innocent way that he asked and she had to swallow at the lump in her throat as she nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Now?" He let out more of his breath. "Here?"  
  
Maddie moved right back into the room, standing in front of where he sat on his bed, her fingers reaching to stroke his cheek. "Of course."  
  
For the first time in days, he smiled; his eyes looking up to her with such love, such need, that it truly took her breath. His hand lifted to catch hers, to pull her down to him and when she kissed him, he felt his heart swell in his chest. The first kiss was soft and sweet, meant to comfort and love. But when Maddie moved closer, when his hand moved to the back of her neck, when his mouth opened under hers, the emotions of the last few days, the needs and desires and feelings that had been so high, so heavy, rushed to the surface and quite suddenly they couldn't get close enough to the other.  
  
Maddie moved into his lap, her knees resting on either side of him on the bed. His hands were just close to rough as they ran over her; pulling her closer and closer. Running over every curve of her body, over her skin and up under her clothing; they gathered her near.  
  
Maddie gasped as his tongue dipped into her mouth, drawing long, intense strokes next to hers, wanting to be as immersed in her, in this moment as he could possibly be. She cried out when he pressed her into his lap, when she felt how hard he was. And when her eyes opened, he was looking back up at her with those dark, deep blue eyes. His lips parted and his eyes filled with emotion and she thought for a second he was about to crack, about to break down and cry. And he felt it too; his heart jumped into his throat and all he wanted to do was to love her; just love her. He hadn't really ever felt it with such intensity, with such drive. And just when he thought he was going to open his mouth and unload all of the craziness in his mind, to tell her how much of his soul was wrapped up in her, just as he was about to do all of these things, he couldn't find the words; couldn't find the voice.  
  
So he let his body take over. And it did. His arms wrapped around her and his lips tipped up to take her mouth with his and he moved them, turning them on the bed so that she was underneath him. His body settled over hers, pressing her down into the mattress as her hands roamed over him, pulling at clothing, pushing it away from him.  
  
She wanted him too; need him. Needed to have him naked and pressed against her and filling all of these voids they had both felt since the phone call had come. His hands moved down her body, over her hips, tugging at her dress, tearing at stockings. With a well negotiated, finely tuned dance, they rid each other of their clothes and came together there in that room on that day.  
  
Bishop didn't need to say anything as he pushed into her. Maddie couldn't speak as he began to move in long, deep, intense strokes. And she understood it; this desire to lose yourself in another, in a moment that was designed to pull at all your pleasure points; to bring you rushing towards the best you could possibly feel in a time where you had felt nothing but the worst. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands held him close and with every stroke into her, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. And he kissed her. With everything he had, his mouth made love to hers, trying to tell her in the only way he could seem to that she was the only thing that kept him anchored. That he loved her. More than anything, more than all of this. And when she began to unravel beneath him, around him, she opened her eyes and held onto his. And he was just as close to her as he could get, as far inside of her as he had ever been and when the end came for her, it was hard and heavy and it brought tears to her eyes and a heat to her body that made her think she was on fire.  
  
And she was.  
  
"Bishop...Bishop..." She whispered against his skin. "Jamie....please...please..."  
  
With a groan and a cry of his own, his hands clutched at her skin, his mouth opened against the exposed flesh of her neck, and his body rocked against hers as every emotion he had, everything he had, unloaded into this beautiful woman who had anchored him.  
  
And as he came down from this high, as he held her body flush to his as their heartbeats slowed, as their breathing eased, he thanked God for her. For giving him Maddie before taking his mother.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It took them two solid days to pack up his mother's London home. Though she had things in the hotel in Paris, in the French country house, this had been her main residence and had the most her inside of it. So though he considered hiring people to pack it up, ultimately Bishop couldn't do that. So on the last few days of their time in England, Maddie and Bishop, along with Ian and Michael, packed up the home of Sophie Bishop.  
  
There were a multitude of stories tossed around, more than a few tears shed, and quite a bit of laughter. Though most of her belongings went into storage, Bishop kept a box for himself; items he wanted to take home with him. Ian took a few memories and, in a moment that made Bishop's heart swell, he handed over a framed photo of him as a child he had seen Maddie smiling over as they packed.  
  
When they moved up to the top floor and stepped into her room, Maddie stood next to Bishop with a smile. "Would you like me to pack up the closet?"  
  
"Ha," he chuckled with a shake of his head. "No. Actually. If you don't mind, I would kind of like to do her room on my own."  
  
"Yeah?" Maddie's eyebrows rose, her hand sliding down his arm. "You sure?"  
  
"I am," he nodded; much more at ease than the last time they had been there. "Maybe you could help Michael with the kitchen?"  
  
"Of course," Maddie nodded, leaning to kiss him. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."  
  
"I do," he kissed her back; watching as she slipped away from him; disappearing out the door and heading off towards Michael and the kitchen.  
  
Bishop moved slowly into the room, his hands running along her dresser, along the fabric of her bedding. Sitting down, he looked around; remembering his mother, her smell, her smile, her favorite things. His eyes welled up as he inhaled, as he took it all in; still unable to really believe that she was gone. Knowing that if he let himself go there, he would most likely find himself curled up in her bed crying, he sucked in his breath and moved to his feet.  
  
He walked straight into the closet, moving towards the back. Knowing exactly what he was doing, he ducked his head to look under a shelf and easily slid aside a panel in the wall revealing his mother's safe. With a lump in his throat, he turned the combination to the numbers of his birthday and turned the handle; opening it with a deep breath. And as her words flooded his mind, her voice and her laughter in his head, he reached inside and pulled out a box holding her passed down jewelry collection; items that had been in their family for years. His box of mementoes wouldn't be the only thing he took back to New York.


	37. Chapter 37

Returning home to New York, to their normal lives was not met without a few bumps in the road. As March faded into April, Bishop struggled with the loss of his mother, he struggled to make sense of it all. There were still loose ends to be tied.

  
The reading of the will—which bequeathed nearly everything she owned to her son with the exception of a few items that were meant for Ex-Husbands One through Four. There was a small legal matter to handle regarding Kipp who had been driving the boat in Mustique that night. Though he had suffered rather serious injuries, he had walked away with his life. Maddie had watched Bishop struggle with what to do for days; watched him lose night after night of sleep, and had promised to stand by whatever decision he made in regards to a lawsuit.  
  
It was a late Thursday evening in April when he walked in the door, returning from a trip to Greece, and moved instantly to her side. Slumping down onto the couch next to her, he let out a long, slow breath.  
  
Maddie turned off her Kindle, sat it aside and turned her attention to him; waiting for him to be ready. After two long minutes, he cleared his throat, turned to her, and decided.  
  
"I'm going to drop it."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It...it won't bring her back," he shook his head, his shoulders feeling less and less tense as he spoke the words out loud. "Though I would most certainly win a lawsuit, what good is it going to do?" Maddie's hands moved to his shoulders, her fingers stroking up into his hair. "It's not as though I need the money, it's not as though she left behind young children or..." He rubbed his hands together in front of him, his mind working through it right there in front of her. "All it would do is...draw this out...right?" His eyes flashed to hers then; wide and innocent and wanting her confirmation.  
  
"Aw baby," she smiled softly, moving closer to him. "If you want to drop it, if you want to...let it go, then I absolutely think it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Yeah?" His eyebrows lifted and his eyes grew a bit teary.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
  
"I just..." He looked down at his hands, his head dropping forward just a bit. "I don't want him to go away unscathed either. I don't want it to mean...nothing..."  
  
"Hey," Maddie was gentle but firm as she pulled his face to look to her. "He's not walking away unscathed. I...you saw the look on his face Jamie. He's....it means a great deal."  
  
"Yeah," Bishop nodded, took a deep breath, and leaned far back on the couch, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. "All I could think about on the flight home was...which one would help me sleep better tonight, which decision was going to weigh less..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I think..." He sucked in another breath. "I think I'm going to let it go."  
  
"Well okay then," Maddie nodded, pulling his hand into both of hers. "Then we let it go."  
  
"We let it go," he nodded, taking a moment to himself before turning a smile to her.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"A little," he nodded.  
  
"Would dinner and a drink help that?"  
  
"It would."  
  
"I'm on it..." Maddie squeezed his hand and rose from the couch. On her way to the kitchen, she called back to him. "I tried another one of your Scotch suggestions while you were gone..."  
  
"And?" He called back, toeing off his shoes and propping his feet on the table in front of him.  
  
"Still hate it," she chuckled from the other room.  
  
"God," he groaned with a smirk. "I have to tell you, I'm not sure this is going to work out Madeline."  
  
"It's a shame really," she called back; her own smirk firmly in place.  
  
"It really is," he sighed; settling back into the couch, settling back into home—into him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bishop wasn't the only one with a few hurdles to cross. Maddie was faced with a professional decision that continued to loom. As her current job drew her further and further from working with people, she struggled. And every time she came home from a particular rough day, from another meeting about meetings, Bishop would offer up a foot rub or a shoulder rub, a drink, a meal—and inevitably he would begin to hum the Columbia fight song.  
  
"Would you stop it with that already?" Maddie tossed a pillow in his direction as he massaged the bottom of her feet.  
  
"What?" He blinked in that annoyingly innocent way that he had.  
  
"I know what you're doing," she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Trying to get you to seriously consider the option that makes you the happiest?" He moved to her other foot.  
  
"That job doesn't even start until the fall, Bishop!"  
  
"And?" He laughed at the look on her face.  
  
"And it's April! I cannot leave a job in April and just...what...?" She shook her head at how absurd it felt. "Sit around the house until August?"  
  
"Sure," he shrugged. "Or."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or..." He grew a little shy, a little sheepish, his eyes peeking up to her with caution. "Don't get mad."  
  
"I make no promises." Though her gaze held steady, her lips curved up.  
  
"Or..." He exhaled. "Or you come out with me."  
  
"Out?" Her eyebrows lifted.  
  
"On the road."  
  
"What road?" She laughed.  
  
"You know what I mean," he dropped her feet and moved closer to her on the couch, his hands bringing her legs around him as he did. "Come travel with me. Leave your job at the State Department, take the job at Columbia and spend the summer travelling with me."  
  
"Bishop..." She began her protest, but he rushed ahead.  
  
"You would have to develop a curriculum, right? Lesson plans?" He held up a finger, wanting her to hear him out. "You would have to review text books and required reading? You would have to actually prepare for the classes that would start in August. Am I right?"  
  
"You are technically..."  
  
"Technically?" His forehead creased as he laughed. "I'm right."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But all I'm saying," he hurried ahead of her. "All I am saying is...you can do all of that from the Bishop jet. You can do all of that from France and Italy and Greece and Barbados and Tahiti and..."  
  
"You're insane," she laughed, her eyes growing wide as her brain dared to entertain the idea.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded with a smug grin. "But you knew that when you kissed me."  
  
"I did," she leaned forward, kissing that adorable smug grin of his.  
  
"Just..." He shrugged his shoulders and held her gaze. "Just think about it. Let it sit in that beautiful, massive brain of yours...can you do that for me?"  
  
"Massive?" She lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"Massive," he winked. "Consider it?"  
  
"Fine," she sighed somewhat dramatically. "I will consider it."  
  
"It's all I can ask really." Feeling happy with her concession, feeling confident that she would come around, he eased up and let it sit.  
  
But it didn't stop him from dropping subtle hints and reminders. Like a few days later when showed her a picture of himself at boarding school; uniform and all.  
  
"Look at you," she cuddled close to him, smiling down at the picture. "I bet you were up to all kinds of no good, Jamie Bishop."  
  
"You know me so well," he chuckled. "Though there is one thing I always wanted to do, but never did."  
  
"Really?" She turned to him with surprise in her eyes. "I thought you did anything you wanted. What could you possibly have missed out on?"  
  
"Ah, you know," he shrugged, trying for casual. "Romancing the teacher or...the professor." His eyebrows wagged as he said the word and she caught the meaning.  
  
"Ian James Bishop," Maddie rolled her eyes, a burst of a giggle pressing through her lips.  
  
"Aw, come on..." He nudged her. "Doctor Forrester, you know if you took that job at Columbia, I could come down and audit a class...you could tutor me and..."  
  
"And I think I'm going to slap you."  
  
"With a ruler?" He couldn't help himself. And she couldn't help but love him; even as she pushed him away from her with laughter in her eyes.  
  
And she couldn't help the way the idea, the thought of it all had settled in and begun to grow. And then one night, when she came home visually upset, the conversation took on a more serious note.  
  
"Okay," Bishop was soft, gentle with her. "Listen. I hate seeing you like this."  
  
"I know," she sighed; her forehead scrunched from the headache she had been battling all day. "I'm sorry. I just..."  
  
"You don't need to apologize," Bishop let out a breath of a laugh. "Not to me. Maddie...love...tell me why you're staying there when you come home so stressed out and unhappy and..."  
  
"I told you..."  
  
"It can't be about the summer," he shook his head. "It can't be just about that. Because honestly you look so unhappy today that I would guess you would take a job selling shoes all summer instead of continue to come home like..."  
  
"You..." She cut in; her voice small and sad.  
  
"Me?" He pressed his fingers to his chest; more than surprised.  
  
"You..." She sniffed at the tears that rose to her eyes. "You gave up... _everything_  to come here. I took this job and I moved you away from your friends and..."  
  
"Hold on," he held up his hand.  
  
"And your family," she blinked. "You left your job and..."  
  
"I didn't leave my job, I..."  
  
"You have to travel twice as much as you did before," she shook her head at him. "And you moved to the United States to be with me...all so that I could have this...job. You gave up everything to be here and now I'm just supposed to walk away? Because I don't like it?"  
  
"Yes!" He exhaled; frustrated with the turn the conversation had taken. "Yes! Maddie! For the love of God, yes!"  
  
"But..." She stammered.  
  
"But what?" He moved in on her then, leaning down so that he could look right in her eyes. "When I moved to New York, I moved here to be with you. I don't care what your job is...I don't care if we have to move again..." He chuckled and smoothed her hair away from her face. "Life was offering me this...amazing moment. This chance to be with this woman I just loved and yes, there were kinks to work out, yes there were issues and inconveniences but...damn it...I reached out with both hands and I took it and I have never once regretted that decision. And I won't. Even if you stopped working. Even if your dream job were in that small farm town in Colorado."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "You love me more than I deserve."  
  
"Maybe," he chuckled. "But maybe you should just let me."  
  
"Bishop..."  
  
"Maddie..." He countered. "You hate this job. You thought you would love it but you don't. And you have a chance to do something else that you think you'll love...listen to me. Please. Stop worrying and just...reach out and grab it. With both hands."  
  
Her eyes held his for a long beat, her mind taking in his words and holding them dear. And then she softened; her smile pulling higher as her tears blinked away. "What if I want to grab you with both hands?"  
  
"Well..." He sighed; letting it go. "You should probably do that too."  
  
And they had both let it go that night. He had said his piece and she had heard him. And though it didn't completely eliminate her guilt or the obligation she felt, his words did carry with her. They sat in her mind along with her images of him, with all of the things she knew about the way he lived. And it began to grow; this way of life that Bishop embraced and she found herself coveting that; his easy smile, his undeterred happiness—even in a year that had handed him a very heavy loss. And if it did anything, it magnified her adoration and love for him.  
  
But it also made her think. It made her ponder and evaluate and ultimately—one sunny afternoon in late April—it spurred her to action.  
  
"BISHOP!" Maddie ran into their apartment at a full sprint, her voice loud as she yelled out for him; the door slamming behind her. "JAMIE BISHOP! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Maddie?" Bishop's voice called out from their bedroom; startled and understandably confused.  
  
"Bishop!" She immediately set foot in that direction. "Bishop!"  
  
"Jesus Christ," he hurried into their room from the bathroom, seemingly fresh out of the shower with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. "What is it? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I'm fine. I'm," she laughed, slightly out of breath as her eyes swept over him. "Were you in the shower?"  
  
"Ha," he shook his head, biting at the corner of his lip as he relaxed; she was fine. "No, no. This is how I spend every Wednesday afternoon."  
  
"Well then," Maddie inhaled and moved closer to him; her smile pulling to the side. "I'm going to have to start spending more time at home on Wednesday afternoons."  
  
"You want to tell me what you were screaming about?" He crossed his arms; fully aware of the way she was looking at him, of the direction of her thoughts.  
  
"I do," she nodded, her face brightening as she remembered. "I'm sorry I was screaming. I didn't mean to worry you. I just have something very important to tell you."  
  
"Yeah?" His weight shifted from one foot to the other, his interest peaked. "Very important?"  
  
"Incredibly," she nodded, moving to stand before him. "Life changing, some might say."  
  
Bishop blinked, his eyes scanning her face as his breath caught in his chest. "Did you finally find a Scotch you like?"  
  
"No!" She smacked his arm, her laughter ringing out. "I said life changing."  
  
"That would change my life, Madeline," he continued on with the joke, loving the way it drove her crazy. "I'm not sure you understand just how important Scotch is to me and..."  
  
"I quit my job." Just like that; simple and easy.  
  
"Hold on." He stood tall, eyes bouncing wide at her words.  
  
"I did," she nodded excitedly. "I did. I was just sitting in this meeting over lunch and all they were talking about were these reports and how we all needed to read them before the next goddamn meeting and all I could hear was your voice humming that damn fight song and...I couldn't do it anymore. I...I quit my job."  
  
"Oh Maddie, that's..." He shook his head, unable to find the right word to tell her how happy he was; how happy she already looked.  
  
"I called Carla on my way home and..." She took a deep breath, slowed down and smiled the widest he had seen her do in a long time. "And I took the offer at Columbia."  
  
"Oh my God," he moved to cup her face in his hands, kissing her lips as he smiled down at her. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Yeah?" She laughed.  
  
"Oh absolutely," he nodded. "I know you've wanted to do this for a long time...I just wasn't sure you would find a way to just...reach out and grab it."  
  
"But I did!" She sighed, her hands wrapping around his wrists. "I did. I just...I did. And now...now I get to spend the summer on the Bishop jet...or in Greece...or Italy or...I don't know where..." She shook her head, her body leaning into his. "You're sure? You're sure it's okay if I..."  
  
"Don't even think about it," he shook his head. "It's absolutely okay."  
  
"I don't know what to..." She laughed. "I don't know...but this summer, it'll be with you and...it'll be amazing."  
  
"It will be!" He couldn't agree more.  
  
"I'm so happy...and so...excited."  
  
"See," he didn't have a word for how great he felt in that moment with her. "I knew I would make a Bishop out of you sooner or later."  
  
"Ha!" She laughed again, sighing as his lips moved over hers again. And as it all rolled over her, the euphoria from her decision, the weightlessness that came with doing something that felt so right, the way Bishop's wet, naked chest, pressed against her—every single inch of her felt alive and amazing. "Now..." She breathed, her hands leaving his wrists to slide down the bare skin of his stomach. "Let's talk about this towel."  
  
"I was wondering when you would notice the towel," he smirked, drawing her closer.  
  
"Every Wednesday?" She lifted one eyebrow, her fingers sneaking into the towel with a smirk.  
  
"If you want it to be," he countered with a smirk of his own.  
  
And then, with an adorable little shrug, a small bite to his lower lip, she tugged. She was taking what she wanted, what life was holding out to her. And she was taking it with both hands.


	38. Chapter 38

"Bishop..." Maddie's voice sang out into their home as she moved around the kitchen, sliding a few last items into her purse for the flight. "Jamie Bishop...."

  
"Yes?" He called out from their bedroom.  
  
"They just called up from downstairs," she pulled her purse up over her shoulder and hurried towards the entryway. "The driver is here. They are sending up somebody for the bags."  
  
"Perfect," Bishop moved down the hallway with a quick clip, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket, securing his watch. "You're all packed love?" He leaned to kiss her.  
  
"I am," she nodded excitedly. "I still can't believe this is how I'm going to spend my summer; Monaco, Paris, London..."  
  
"Germany, Italy, Australia..." Bishop added a few destinations with a grin. "That passport's about to get a workout."  
  
"So is that smirk on your face," she winked and turned towards the knock on the door. As the doorman stepped in with a cart, the two of them helped to load their bags; checking and double checking for passports and laptops and tablets and kindles and finally Maddie was convinced. "I think we're ready to start the summer."  
  
"I know I am," Bishop grinned wider, loving how her excitement radiated around her, the way it bounced off the walls. They had locked up the house, they had cleaned out the food and put a few things away. They had notified their association of the dates they would be gone and the handful of ones they would be back. Maddie had packed her planning for the classes she would be teaching and Bishop had gathered together everything he needed to work on the road.  
  
It was time to begin their summer.  
  
As Maddie stepped into the elevator right behind the doorman and the cart, Bishop stalled; his lips trapping a gasp as his eyes grew wide.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Sorry." He looked to the two of them. "I forgot something. Why don't you two head down to the car. I'll just run back in and..."  
  
"Jamie," she narrowed her eyes with a mocking shake of her head. "Giving me a hard time about my lists...this is what you get."  
  
"I suppose it is," he grinned, leaning to kiss her cheek. "I'll be right down." He released her and hurried off the elevator.  
  
"Do hurry!" She called as the doors began to close.  
  
"Right behind you!" He called back, watching as the doors closed between them.  
  
He stood there for twenty seconds, making absolute certain the elevator was on its way to the ground floor. And then, with a little bit of a swagger and a whole lot of excitement, he hurried back into their apartment. He moved quickly down the hallway, confidently into his office. And without a second thought or an ounce of nervousness, he went straight to the safe.  
  
Turning the numbered dial in the pattern of his mother's birthday, he pulled open the door and with more of a lump in his throat than he ever would have guessed, he pulled out that small black box; stuffing it into his bag before he hurried towards the elevator, towards the car.  
  
Towards her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The instant Maddie had told Bishop she had left her job and had every intention of travelling with him for the summer, he had lined up all of his big spots. Though initially he had spread them out more into the fall, wanting time in New York, now that she was coming along, he could take them all; one right after another. As the Bishop jet took them to Monaco, the first of their destinations, he glanced over their itinerary for the summer;  
  
Monaco, Paris, London, Greece, Berlin, Italy, Australia, and finally St. Lucia.  
  
He had meetings lined up all along the way; current clients and partners, perspective partners, even his father and Michael were meeting up with them. But he also had fun built in because that's who he was and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity to enjoy every minute of his summer with her to the absolute fullest. As Maddie pulled out her curriculum guidelines from the University and tucked her feet up under her, he opened up a folder and they both began to read.  
  
The flight was a long one but turbulent free and they both managed to get in a little sleep before they were descending into Monaco. Though he would be in meetings for most of the week, their very first day in the Principality was entirely left for them; for fun. At the top of the list was a Monaco Tradition that had spanned years and years; the Monaco Grand Prix.  
  
They began on a yacht of one of his favorite clients; an older Italian man who kissed both of Maddie's hands before passing her a glass of champagne he promised to keep full. Then they moved on to a suite at a nearby hotel where another one of Bishop's partners reigned supreme as they looked down on the city and the course; inviting them to join him for the evening. Finally, they were on their way through the crowd, to their arranged watching locale and they were walking through areas Maddie thought for sure they wouldn't have access too. But they did.  
  
"So...champagne, immaculate yachts...fast cars..." Maddie's voice was low as she walked next to Bishop, her hand tucked into the bend of his elbow. "This is what you do?"  
  
"No love," he shook his head with a soft grin, his fingers pulling her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. "This is what I do..." His focus shifted to the gentleman who stood just to their right dressed in a driving suit and talking to a team of people. "Mr. Hamilton."  
  
The young man turned to the sound of his voice and a wide grin spread across his face. "Bishop!" He instantly moved to shake Bishop's hand, to hug him close. "You threw me off with the Mister. I had heard rumor you would be around this year."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Bishop smiled as he stepped out of the embrace.  
  
"Tell me now," the young man turned his broad smile to Maddie. "You have a sister?" His voice tipped hopeful.  
  
"Not at all," Bishop shook his head, clearly enamored with the woman standing at his side. "This is my girlfriend, Madeline Forrester. Maddie, this is Lewis Hamilton; he was born in England and is a top driver for Mercedes."  
  
"Ah yes!" Maddie's eyes flashed wide, her hand extending out to him. "It's lovely to meet you. I've read a great deal on your impeccable skills on the course."  
  
"Well thank you," Lewis chuckled lightly, taking her hand in both of his. "It's lovely to meet you too. Will you be staying for the race?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie nodded excitedly.  
  
"Drinks afterwards?" Lewis looked to Bishop with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head. "Sorry. We have a dinner at the Palace tonight."  
  
"We do?" Maddie's eyes shot over to him; not having had this particular bit of knowledge.  
  
"We do," his smile was coy, his eyes dancing as he held her gaze for a moment before turning back to Lewis. "But best of luck to you today."  
  
"Thank you," Lewis chuckled, nodding to Maddie. "Enjoy your stay in Monaco; keep your eye on this one."  
  
"Oh I intend to," her grin pulled tight as her eyes narrowed to Bishop. "It was great to meet you."  
  
"You as well."  
  
As he turned back to his team, back to business, Maddie let Bishop take her hand as he led her on.  
  
"The Palace?" She asked, stepping in close to him.  
  
"The Princely Palace," he clarified. "My family has done business with the Grimaldis for years..."  
  
"We're dining with Prince Albert?" Her fingers tightened on his arm.  
  
"We are," he nodded, his hand smoothing over hers. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head with a soft laugh. "I just...am more nervous now."  
  
"What?" He turned in a full stop; laughter holding at his lips. "Nervous? Please don't be nervous. It won't be just us; there will be a large group and...you're amazing with people...people of all stations in life. Don't be nervous. There's absolutely no need."  
  
"It's just...when you said clients and partners I didn't know that meant Formula One drivers and Serene Highnesses."  
  
"I'm a man of the world love," his hand moved around her waist.  
  
"You're something else, that's for sure," her laughter was light as she leaned into him and followed along to the Ermanno Palace Penthouse where they would be watching the race; her mind already stretching to wrap around the wild beginnings to her summer.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I did it..." Maddie whispered into Bishop's ear as they left the Palace late that night. She was tipsy and giggly and feeling the natural high that came with the day she had just had.  
  
"Did what?" He smiled down at her; more than amused, more than entranced.  
  
"I had dinner with His Serene Highness. And before that I chatted up a Formula One driver—who came in second! And before that had champagne and held up my end of a conversation with Mr. Borigotti at the Ermanno—with zero understanding of the Italian language mind you," she tucked her arm through his and leaned closer.  
  
"We'll have to fix that," Bishop nodded to the driver of their car as he opened the door for them.  
  
"You've been promising to teach me Italian for years," she rolled her eyes, swishing past him and sliding into their car.  
  
"Years?" Bishop laughed as he followed her in.  
  
"Years," she maintained her position. "But you're missing the point."  
  
"What's the point?" He reached for her hand as the car began to move, taking them away from the Palace.  
  
"The point is...the point is..." She seemed to be drawn to the view out the window; the stars and the lights and the ocean. "You've had such an effect on me...such a profound effect." She sighed as her eyes turned back to him. "Do you know that?"  
  
"No," he smiled, watching her with great interest. "How do you mean?"  
  
"I mean..." She laughed. "I mean...I quit my job and I'm travelling around the world and..."  
  
"Not entirely around the world," he shook his head.  
  
"And I'm just...throwing caution to the wind and jumping into this crazy..." She laughed with a slight shake of her head. "I met Lewis Hamilton today. I drank bottles of champagne and then I met Prince Albert and...I don't know..." She took a breath. "It doesn't feel crazy. It doesn't feel abnormal. In fact...it feels like it's exactly what I'm supposed to be doing right now."  
  
"It ** _is_**  what you're supposed to be doing right now," his heart thumped in his chest as he listened to what she was saying. "I want you to enjoy your summer, Madeline. I want you be happy and..."  
  
"I am happy," she turned to face him. "That's what I'm trying to say—not quite so eloquently. I am enjoying myself so much right now, I'm enjoying my life so much right now...and when we get back I start a job that seems wonderful but...for now...I am really looking forward to our summer together."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Great," she sighed back into her seat. "Thank you..."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"For showing me how to do this." She wasn't sure if her words were coming out right, if her sentiments were ringing authentic. But she wanted him to know; to understand—just how much it meant to be living this life. With him.  
  
"You've always known how to do this," of this he was certain. "But I'm really happy you're doing it with me."  
  
"So am I," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "So am I."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bishop spent their last few days in Monaco in meetings; making deals, signing paperwork, looking at the progress of various projects and Maddie spent hers by the pool, by the ocean and—only once—at a craps table in Monte Carlo.  
  
Early one cool evening, they boarded the Bishop Jet and made the short flight to Paris for the next leg of their summer journey. As Paris had been the hub of much of his business before the move to New York, they would be spending a little more time there and he would be spending a little more time tucked away in meeting rooms or at lunches. Though Maddie was happy to attend with him, meeting clients and making connections, their first night was reserved for something much more personal. Because no trip to Paris would be complete without dinner with...  
  
"Collins!" Maddie broke into a run when she saw him and Khenda waiting for them outside of their hotel; spotting them the second she and Bishop had stepped outside to meet them.  
  
"Doc..." He caught her in his arms, pulling her into a hug that lifted her clean off the ground, a hug that brought huge grins to everyone around them.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Maddie's voice was soft as he sat her back on the ground.  
  
"I would imagine," he winked, squeezing her once more before releasing her and turning to Bishop. "Good to see you again."  
  
"Great to see you again," Bishop shook his hand.  
  
"Come here," Khenda caught up with them, bringing both Maddie and Bishop to her at once; kissing their cheeks in turn. "You two look amazing together."  
  
"I know," Bishop agreed instantly.  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tossed back. "So full of yourself." Bishop shrugged, completely unashamed. "Where's Isaiah?"  
  
"He's with his grandmother tonight. They'll be back tomorrow in time for our lunch and park date," Khenda assured her. "Tonight is just us adults."  
  
"Ah," Maddie nodded. "And what do we have planned for just us adults?"  
  
"Dinner outside at one of our favorite places," Khenda smiled as they began to walk; Collins' arm moving around her shoulders.  
  
"Drinks," he added with a grin. "Maybe a little dancing?  
  
"I love dancing," Maddie laughed as Bishop reached for her hand. "You up for a little dancing darling?"  
  
"With you?" His eyebrows raised with his smile. "I'm up for anything."  
  
"Perfect," she sighed, leaning into his side. "Perfect."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Maddie's voice was heavy in Bishop's ear, speaking over the music that surrounded them.  
  
"When you snuck into my bed and seduced me?" His breath was hot on her ear, his hands holding her body tightly to his as they danced. "I'll remember it as long as I live."  
  
"I _did_ seduce you," she giggled. "I single-handedly took down The Great Jamie Bishop..." He snickered at her words. "I like to think of it as my finest fete."  
  
"Lovely," Bishop laughed; gathering her closer.  
  
"It really was," Maddie winked. "Do you remember the first time we went out in Paris?"  
  
"The night you almost went home with Frenchy?" His voice went flat.  
  
"Frenchy," she sighed, turning her eyes up to him as she batted them dramatically. "You wouldn't let me leave with him."  
  
"Because I am a smart man," he nodded.  
  
"You are," she agreed. "You are. You know... _you_  know French."  
  
"Oui," he smiled.  
  
She tipped her head to the side flirtatiously. "Do you think...maybe...you could...I don't know...say a little something?"  
  
"Ahhh....Madeline," his smile grew coy as he leaned in closer; his lips finding her ear with a low, soft voice. "You want me to speak French to you love?"  
  
Maddie sucked in a breath and let it go slowly as she nodded. "I really do."  
  
"Très bien," he smiled, his hands sliding over her curves as he brought her body flush to his. "Vous êtes la plus belle femme ici ce soir."  
  
"Hmmmmm..." Maddie sighed; loving the way his voice sounded, the way the words rolled off his tongue. Her eyes looked up to his as she smiled wide. "See. I don't even know what you said but I'm sure it was quite the line."  
  
"Ha," he chuckled lightly. "I said...you're the most beautiful woman here tonight."  
  
"I knew it," she winked.  
  
"No line," his eyes flashed serious as he leaned in to kiss her. "I only say these things to you love. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que quand je suis avec vous." (I have never been happier than when I am with you)  
  
"What did you..." Maddie's eyes sought his.  
  
"Vous êtes incroyable." He was intense as he kissed her again. (You are amazing)  
  
"Bishop..." She sighed into a smile.  
  
"Je t'aime," he kissed her again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she muttered, barely more than a whisper; her body reacting wildly to his words and his voice, to his hands and his lips. "Bishop?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How do you say...take me home with you?"  
  
"Prenez-moi avec vous," he answered without a moment's pause.  
  
"Now?" She smiled. "Please?"  
  
"Oui," he nodded, leaning in to capture her lips once more before pulling her from the dance floor with every intention of doing just as she had asked.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"He's getting so big!" Maddie sighed as Isaiah ran towards the playground, leaving Maddie and Khenda together on their blanket, putting away the remnants of their picnic lunch.  
  
"I know," Khenda groaned with a smile. "He's so smart too; too smart. I'm not entirely sure he's ours."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed. "The hospital switched him up?"  
  
"I think so," Khenda nodded, leaning back on her hands as Isaiah played mere feet from them, already making friends on the playground. "So tell me. How are things in New York?"  
  
"Amazing," Maddie couldn't help the smile that pulled at her cheeks. "We've finally settled into our place. He's really getting settled into his office there..." She shrugged. "I told you last night that I left my job and now I'm just spending the summer preparing for the fall. Everything seems to be just...falling into place."  
  
"Seems so," Khenda smiled, watching her friend for a moment, biting her lip as she took a jump. "You know I have to ask..."  
  
"Ask what?" Maddie turned to look at her, tearing her eyes from the playground.  
  
"Is there a...wedding in the future?"  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head dipped back as her laughter rang out. "You sound like my mother."  
  
"Yeah?" Khenda laughed along with her.  
  
"Yeah..." Maddie's laughter calmed as she took a deep breath. "To be honest...while I absolutely see a wedding in our future..." Khenda clapped her hands together with a grin. "I wouldn't say immediate future."  
  
"No?" Khenda's lips turned into a frown.  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head; confusion etched on her forehead. "Why does that make you sad?"  
  
"Not sad," Khenda was quick to disagree. "Surprised."  
  
"What? Really?" Maddie's head tipped to the side. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know," Khenda shrugged. "I just pegged him as the type...you just both seem like...I don't know... _ready_." She shrugged again, her eyes turning out to watch her son. "Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised in the least if you called me tomorrow to tell me you were married."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed again. "Well I wouldn't worry too much about that. We're...living together. We're enjoying ourselves and honestly, I would give it a good year before he asks."  
  
"A year?" Khenda laughed. "Sorry. I just...a year?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie sighed.  
  
"Do you need a year?" Khenda lifted her sunglasses onto her head, wanting to look at Maddie's eyes as she answered.  
  
"No," she was quick and swift with her reply. "I don't need a year. But...I'm going to let this happen when it does...no rush."  
  
"Fair enough," Khenda slid her glasses back in place and leaned back on her elbows. The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, taking in the scenery around them; enjoying the afternoon. And finally, Khenda took a breath and asked. "Can we talk about him?"  
  
"Him?" Maddie turned to her. "I'm...you're not talking about Bishop 'him', are you."  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I'm not."  
  
She was talking about Harry; both women knew that. "I don't know Khenda...you would know more about him than I would."  
  
"Did you see he's getting married?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"In less than a month, he's getting married," Khenda could still barely believe it.  
  
"I know," Maddie nodded.  
  
"Does he...God..." Khenda sat up, irritated by it all; uncomfortable. "Does he even love her? He doesn't look terribly happy. I watched the interview and I have to tell you, he didn't have that look in his eyes and...can he possibly love her enough to marry her?"  
  
"I don't know," Maddie smiled with a shrug. "I hope he loves her."  
  
"I hope he does too," Khenda sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable..."  
  
"It doesn't," Maddie shook her head quickly. "It really doesn't. I agree with you. I hope he loves her too."  
  
"I'm afraid..." Khenda sat all the way up, pulling her knees to her chest. "I know that he's the ass in this situation..."  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head again, wanting her to know that it was so long in the past, that she had moved on.  
  
"But I'm afraid that he's just...lost a part of himself, that he's settling..." Khenda took in a breath. "And I wouldn't wish that on either of them."  
  
"Neither would I," Maddie shook her head. "Have you talked to him?"  
  
"No," Khenda sighed. "Not for a while."  
  
"Maybe you should..." Maddie smiled sweetly. "I'm sure...I'm sure he could use a friend right now; either way. I'm sure he would love to have a friend right now."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was their last night in Paris and Maddie was just returning from an afternoon shopping, just dropping her bags in the suite they were staying in at the hotel, when her phone rang out. Her entire face brightened at the 'Womanizer' ring tone, asking herself if she was ever going to change it as she swiped at the screen.  
  
"Bishop."  
  
"Madeline." She loved how she could hear the smile in his voice. "What are you doing right now?"  
  
"I just returned from shopping with Khenda. I'm up in our room..." She looked around at the bags. "I bought you something."  
  
"Yeah?" He chuckled. "What did you buy me?"  
  
"It's better if you see it instead of hear about it," she bit the corner of her lip, grinning at the cheeky gift she had found for him. "Where are you? You still in meetings?"  
  
"Finishing up," he sighed. "Listen, I was wondering if you would be willing to do me an enormous favor?"  
  
"Sure," she nodded, moving to pull a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
"Mrs. Thomassa has a folder for me in the office. I need to have hands on it before she leaves for the day. It's really not something I want sitting on my desk..."  
  
"You want me to go get it from her?"  
  
"Would you mind terribly?"  
  
"Not at all," Maddie shook her head, screwing back on the cap to her water. "Plus. It would give me the chance to say Rubea Thomassa."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed at her. "It would. Thank you though. I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem," she shook her head again as she grabbed her key card and slipped out of the suite. "Will you be here for dinner?"  
  
"I hope so," he groaned. "I'm sorry. I think we'll be done by then but..."  
  
"It's fine," Maddie assured him. "I'm going to do some work tonight anyway. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay," Bishop sighed. "I love you. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The phone call ended just as the doors to the elevator closed around her. It was a short ride down to the main offices; Maddie smiled as she took the familiar route. As she stepped up in front of the desk, Rubea looked up with a warm, welcoming smile.  
  
"Dr. Forrester," she rose to her feet. "It's lovely to see you again."  
  
"Mrs. Thomassa," Maddie was surprised by just how great it felt to see her again. "You look wonderful. How are you?"  
  
"I'm quite well dear," she nodded. "And you? You and Mr. Bishop seem to be doing well in New York."  
  
"We are," Maddie agreed. "I'm incredibly happy."  
  
"He is too, dear," she felt warm as she thought about the young man she had taken care of in one way or another over the years.  
  
"Speaking of Mr. Bishop, he asked me to come and retrieve a folder from you. He's running late and he doesn't know if he'll be back in time to get it and..."  
  
"A folder?" The older woman's forehead creased. "There's no folder."  
  
"Are you sure?" Maddie's eyes spoke of confusion. "He said it was important that he get this folder and..."  
  
"No folder," she shook her head again as a smile rose to her face. "Though...there is this..." She lifted an envelope from the desk. "But it's addressed to you."  
  
Maddie blinked and looked at the envelope in front of her for what felt like a full minute before she reached out and took it in her fingers. "He left an envelope for me?"  
  
"He did," Rubea nodded. "And he also asked me to have you step into his office."  
  
"He did," Maddie's voice flattened out; her heart thumping in her throat. It was incredibly clear that Bishop was up to something.  
  
"He did," Rubea smiled and gestured towards his office. "Right this way."  
  
Maddie followed, her curiosity growing with every step. When she crossed over into the room, her eyes were immediately drawn to his bare desktop. There were three large boxes wrapped in red paper, each with a number on the front in black; one, two, three.  
  
"What are those?" Maddie pointed.  
  
"Well I don't know darling," Rubea shook her head and Maddie wasn't entirely sure she believed her. "But I would imagine that envelope in your hands has a bit of a clue." And then with a pat to her shoulder and a knowing smile, the woman slipped from the room, leaving Maddie alone.  
  
"Ian James Bishop..." Maddie shook her head, a smile sneaking onto her face as she pulled the card from the envelope. Clearing her throat she read from what was clearly his handwriting.  
  
"Ah love. Sorry for the sneaky theatrics, I can't help myself. Be kind to Mrs. Thomassa, she's merely a contributor here.  
  
My explanation is this. The very best period of my life began in this hotel. This hotel is where I watched you gain yourself back. This office is where I realized I couldn't run from you any longer and...and this is where you finally snuck into my bed and seduced me.  
  
You know it's true. Your greatest fete. Well done love.  
  
In celebration of that, in accordance with our wonderful summer of travels, I simply could not let this moment pass by. Tonight we go out in Paris. We celebrate.  
  
But you get to choose how. You have three options.  
  
In each box are separate plans for what kind of evening you would like to spend with me.  
  
Choose Box One if you want an Adventurous night.  
  
Choose Box Two if you would prefer laid back.  
  
And finally, choose Box Three if you would enjoy a glamorous, fanciful evening.  
  
Once you choose, take that box with you, let Mrs. Thomassa know of your selection and then meet me...in one hour...outside the hotel.  
  
I love you my darling. I'll see you soon.  
  
-Jamie"  
  
Maddie folded the card, bringing it to her chest as she looked at the boxes laid before her. Inside her mind was spinning, her heart was swelling and she was just a jumble of all kinds of wonderful emotions. Her memories of their past were running through her brain as she tried to decide what kind of evening she wanted with him, what kind of night she wanted to spend with this amazing man who was, most certainly, up to no good.  
  
But before she could get caught up in memory lane, before she could let her mind get carried away, she took a deep breath and went with instinct. She reached out and took the very first box that called out to her. With a wide, certain, smile, she turned on her heels—on her way to tell Mrs. Thomassa her selection, on her way to prepare for her night—on her way to him.


	39. Chapter 39

It was a beautiful summer night in Paris, hours after Maddie had chosen her date; hours after Bishop had picked her up. It was late enough that the wild hustle had drifted but early enough that they weren't the only couple walking slowly, tipsy-ly, through the streets of the famed city.

  
"Mmm..." Maddie sighed with a smile, her arm linked through his, holding him tightly to her. "This has been a marvelous date."  
  
"Yeah?" He lifted tired eyebrows, savoring her closeness; her happiness.  
  
"Absolutely," she turned her face into his arm, trying to stifle her yawn. "Sorry. I'm a sleepy woman."  
  
"Well," he chuckled lightly, lovingly. "It's a good thing we're on our way back to the hotel."  
  
"It is," she nodded, turning her eyes back to the sky. "Hold on. Bishop..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We're...I think we're going the wrong way."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"The hotel..." She stood taller, glancing around for landmarks, for recognizable street signs. "It's the other way."  
  
"Would you look at that," his smile smug and telling.  
  
"You look awfully cheeky Jamie Bishop," she pinched his chin with a smirk. "Where are we going?"  
  
With a shrug he grinned, "I'm sure you'll figure it out in a moment." And then, as they turned a corner, he nodded his head forward.  
  
Maddie spun to look where his eyes were focused and her eyebrow arched, "The Eiffel Tower?" She turned back to look at him. "I have to tell you, after all of our adventures tonight, I'm a little surprised that this date ends up here..."  
  
"Yeah, well," his arm hugged her tighter to his side. "Maybe all of the dates end up here."  
  
"Jamie..." She breathed; something about his smile and his voice igniting excitement inside of her.  
  
"Come on love, there's something you need to see; something we need to do."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Earlier that evening  
  
After Maddie had selected her box, selected her date, she had an hour to get ready. And when that hour came to a close, she hurried out through the lobby, eager to see him. Her eyes scanned, seeking and finding him in an instant.  
  
"Well if it isn't that sneaky, sneaky man of mine," she grinned as she approached him.  
  
"Did you get that folder for me?" Bishop's eyes danced with laughter.  
  
"I did," she tipped her face up to kiss him.  
  
"For the record," he kissed her back. "I knew you would pick Box One."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Mmm," he kissed her again. "You wouldn't be with me if you weren't up for a little adventure. Okay love, I see you're following all of the rules."  
  
"I am!" Her eyes were full of the best kind of anticipation. "I have on comfortable shoes. I have a few layers in case it gets cold. And...I have this back pack you put in the box."  
  
"All the necessary supplies for our night of Adventure."  
  
"Necessary supplies?" She snickered. "Bishop, there's a flask of Scotch in here."  
  
"I know," he held his hand out to her with that damn gorgeous smile of his. "What do you say, love? Ready for our date?"  
  
"Absolutely," with an excited nod, she took his hand and followed.  
  
Their first stop was the Metroline. He swiped their cards and boarded; Maddie following along with him. After they were on for fifteen minutes, after shrugging off three confused looks from her, Bishop unzipped the backpack and pulled a small stack of cards from an envelope. Fanning them out, he nodded to them.  
  
"Pick one."  
  
"Okay," she grinned, pulling one out and flipping it over. Her eyes narrowed as she read. "In 3 stops, get off the Metroline and draw another card." Her eyes lifted to his. "What kind of game is this?"  
  
"Dinner is a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure Madeline," he explained with dancing eyes. "You chose Box number one, did you think it came with reservations somewhere?" He laughed.  
  
"No?" She laughed.  
  
"No, love. We're figuring this out as we go."  
  
"The whole night?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged; coy and smirky. "I suppose that depends on what the next card says. Now..." He nodded towards the door. "That's Stop One."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Finally," Maddie sighed as she read the card in her hand. "Dinner!"  
  
"Ha," Bishop laughed at the look on her face; at her wide eyes and big smile. "Hungry?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded eagerly. "We got off at stop three, got on in another direction and then walked for...I thought we were going to have to eat those granola bars in that backpack."  
  
"No such luck."  
  
"No," she shook her head and held up the card in her hand. "Because this card says it's time to eat."  
  
"Well...it says we have to find a place for dinner and then another for drinks and then another for dessert..." Bishop looked up the street to a strip of small shops and what he hoped were eateries. "So tell me. What are you feeling like eating tonight?"  
  
"Really anything other than granola bars."  
  
"Well okay then," he gathered the cards and put them away; done with them for the night. "Care to join me for dinner?"  
  
"I would be delighted," Maddie took a breath, took his hand, and started up the street; ready to find what hidden treasures awaited them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Maddie and Bishop poured out of their third place for the night, they were full of life; laughter ringing out around them. With his arm snug around her shoulders, he held her close and she couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"I have to say..." She sighed as they stepped out into the night. "While dinner was...meh..."  
  
"Meh?" Bishop laughed.  
  
"You know it was," she eyed him. "Drinks and dessert more than made up for it. And I even tried something new."  
  
"So the way to your heart is champagne and sweets?" His hand rubbed at her shoulder.  
  
"It appears that way, yes."  
  
"Who knew?" His eyes went wide as he shrugged.  
  
"Aw come on," she nudged him lightly. "If anyone knows the way to my heart, it's you."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed louder. "You did like the champagne. Come on darling."  
  
"Back to the Metro?" She stayed close as they crossed the street. "Are we going to do our roundabout way back? Just hope that the cards take us home?"  
  
"No, no," he grinned. "We're going straight back. But we're not going home."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," he leaned to kiss her. "There are a few stops I wanted to be sure we hit on our night of Adventure."  
  
"Is that so?" She giggled. "Care to let me in on it?"  
  
"Aw love," he sighed, stepping aside so she could board the metro before him. "I don't think so."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think so either."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Bishop..." Maddie snuggled closer into his side as they walked. They had taken a more direct route back to their area of town and were enjoying the light summer evening as they moved along.  
  
"Love?" He held her tighter.  
  
"Is there any chance that maybe you can give me a clue about what's next?"  
  
"Ah..." He thought for a moment. "I am happy you asked..." From his pocket, he pulled out two small envelopes and held them up.  
  
"Highest and...lowest?" Maddie read them with quizzical eyes. "Highest or lowest what?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged.  
  
"Please," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Choose," he held them out to her. "What's next in our little adventure?"  
  
"Well..." She bit her bottom lip as she thought it over. "I usually like to take bad news before good so.... Low." She snatched the card from his fingers and opened it up. "Les Catacombes de Paris." Her eyes swung up to him in confusion.  
  
Bishop's voice dropped to a low, spooky rumble as he tugged her to him. "We're going to the catacombs my darling...deep below the city..." He nuzzled into her neck. "Don't worry though...I'll keep you safe."  
  
With humor in her eyes, she turned a flirty smile up to him. "Promise?"  
  
"I swear it," his hand pressed to his chest. "With my life."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Though she had never been to the catacombs in all of the time she had lived in Paris, she had heard lore of its aura; of the supernatural presence that took home in the halls. Never having bought into it too much, she wasn't afraid to enter L'Empire de la Mort. But there were moments as they walked through the underground tunnels when she held tighter to him; when she clung closer. And there was a large part of her that guessed that was his motive all along.  
  
"Well..." Maddie sucked in a breath of fresh air. "That was..."  
  
"Scary?" He lifted his eyebrows, his hand moving over hers that was tucked into his arm.  
  
Maddie grinned as she looked up to him. "If I say yes, can I sleep really, really close to you tonight?"  
  
"Absolutely." He didn't even blink.  
  
"And tuck my cold toes between your legs for warmth?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ha," his head tipped back a bit before he nodded. "Of course."  
  
"So scary," she batted her eyelashes and they both laughed at her efforts.  
  
"Come on," he guided her down the walk. "You want your next card?"  
  
"Oh!" Her eyes flashed big with excitement. "Please!" She held out her hand, bouncing on her heels as she waited.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
Maddie was quick to open it, quick to read the card and then with sweet eyes, she looked up at him. "You know, there was a part of me that thought 'highest' would involve illicit drugs."  
  
With a chuckle, he shrugged. "I suppose it could if you wanted it to but..." He turned tender and warm. "The Basilique du Sacre Coeur de Montmartre is much better with a clear head."  
  
"The Sacred Heart Basilica," Maddie breathed, her smile pulling soft and warm.  
  
"Oui," Bishop's smiled matched hers; his eyes turning to her. "We're touring the dome."  
  
"The highest point in Paris," she grinned.  
  
"After the lowest," Bishop offered.  
  
"You really know how to throw a date together, Jamie."  
  
"Please, you drew the cards," he shrugged.  
  
"Ha," she laughed as they continued to walk. "I would ask how you got us in afterhours but I'm not sure I want to know."  
  
"It's not quite as fantastic as you think," he shook his head. "Mrs. Thomassa's son works in the parish."  
  
"Really?" Maddie's interest sparked at his new knowledge.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will we be meeting him tonight?"  
  
"No, unfortunately we won't. But...hopefully the view makes up for that."  
  
"And the company?" She leaned to kiss his cheek. "Come on....take me in your arms at the highest point in Paris?"  
  
"My pleasure," he pulled her hand into his and pulled her forward.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"This is..." Maddie shook her head, her voice barely above a whisper. "This is beautiful."  
  
"I know," Bishop agreed; his body just behind hers, his arms around her with his hands resting on the ledge in front of them as they looked out at the city.  
  
"I've seen it during the day and it's impressive but at night..." She took in a deep breath and turned her eyes up to him. "It's amazing. Thank you for bringing me here."  
  
"You're welcome," he smiled in return.  
  
"Not just the Basilica," she turned in his arms, wanting to face him. "To Paris...and Monaco and...this trip and...this place."  
  
"This place?" His eyebrows lifted lightly, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." Her hands were a bit tentative as they moved to his waist, sliding up his sides as she slipped into sentiment for a moment. "This place where I'm just... _so happy_. I've always thought that I lived the life I wanted, the life that brought me the biggest smiles but...this place...with you....my smiles are bigger."  
  
"Ah Madeline," Bishop sighed; his entire stance softening. "You're going to take me down at the Sacred Heart."  
  
"I don't mean to," she shook her head, tilting her lips to kiss him. "I'm just very thankful to have you. And maybe this is the best place to express that gratitude."  
  
"Maybe," his hands left the railing and moved around her; hugging her to him. "You know you do the same for me, don't you? That you make me smile bigger and live bigger and...you make me happy too. Very, very happy."  
  
"Yeah..." She sighed. "Though I'm not sure how Jamie Bishop could live bigger than he already is."  
  
"Ha!" He laughed loudly into the night. "Just wait my love. Just wait."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mmm..." Maddie sighed with a smile, her arm linked through his, holding him tightly to her. "This has been a marvelous date."  
  
"Yeah?" He lifted tired eyebrows, savoring her closeness; her happiness.  
  
"Absolutely," she turned her face into his arm, trying to stifle her yawn. "Sorry. I'm a sleepy woman."  
  
"Well," he chuckled lightly, lovingly. "It's a good thing we're on our way back to the hotel."  
  
"It is," she nodded, turning her eyes back to the sky. "Hold on. Bishop..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We're...I think we're going the wrong way."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"The hotel..." She stood taller, glancing around for landmarks, for recognizable street signs. "It's the other way."  
  
"Would you look at that," his smile smug and telling.  
  
"You look awfully cheeky Jamie Bishop," she pinched his chin with a smirk. "Where are we going?"  
  
With a shrug he grinned, "I'm sure you'll figure it out in a moment." And then, as they turned a corner, he nodded his head forward.  
  
Maddie spun to look where his eyes were focused and her eyebrow arched, "The Eiffel Tower?" She turned back to look at him. "I have to tell you, after all of our adventures tonight, I'm a little surprised that this date ends up here..."  
  
"Yeah, well," his arm hugged her tighter to his side. "Maybe all of the dates end up here."  
  
"Jamie..." She breathed; something about his smile and his voice igniting excitement inside of her.  
  
"Come on love, there's something you need to see; something we need to do."  
  
"Well I've already seen the view from the highest point in the city...what else is there?" She joked as he pulled her along; his own excitement growing as they neared the massive landmark.  
  
With a kiss to her hand, he grinned. "You're about to find out."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Bishop..." Maddie watched him closely as they stepped out on the third deck of the Eiffel Tower; the lights flickering around them. "We're...we're alone up here."  
  
"We are," he nodded, turning to face her as he pulled her out of the indoor observation area and out onto the outdoor deck. "Did you know you could rent this out?"  
  
"No," she shook her head with a laugh and a curious look. "I did not know that."  
  
"You can..." As they stepped out into the night, into the light breeze, he turned sweet eyes to her and pulled her body to his. "So..."  
  
"So..." She bit the corner of her lip as she smiled up at him, wondering what he had up his sleeve when he pulled her hand into his, when he brought his other around her waist.  
  
"When I was putting these dates together, I wanted to showcase the city....the parts of the city I loved the most..."  
  
"I didn't realize you were such a big fan of the Tower," Maddie didn't even blink when he began to move them around, as though they were dancing.  
  
"I'm a big fan of you," he responded with reflex. "And I realized that there's something I owe you."  
  
"Oh?" Her nose crinkled in confusion.  
  
"A dance..." He smiled. "With a French man."  
  
"Hold on," Maddie stopped, glancing around. "Did you bring Frenchy? _Here_?" She lifted her eyebrows to him, her lips tugging into a smirk.  
  
"I did not," he narrowed his eyes and drew her flush to him. "Since I have zero intention of letting you go...certainly not into the arms of some French man..." He huffed. "This is going to have to do."  
  
"This?" She lifted her eyebrows, settling into his arms as he began to move them around again.  
  
"A British man who's spent a great deal of time in France..." He chuckled, bringing his cheek to hers, his lips to her ear. "Dancing in what is easily the most international representation of Paris."  
  
"Aw," Maddie couldn't help the way his gesture touched her; as cheesy and silly as it might seem. "But you do know there's no music."  
  
"Oui." Bishop nodded and tightened his hold on her, his lips kissing her cheek. "Comment à ce sujet?" (How about this?) And then, in a low, warm voice that brought heat to Maddie's heart, he began to sing; a soft, slow song. In French.  
  
Though she understood none of the words, she understood the sentiment. As Bishop held her to him, as he danced them around the deck of the third floor observation of the Eiffel Tower, Maddie understood exactly what was happening.  
  
Bishop was loving her;  _loving_  her.  
  
Holding tightly to him, she sighed into the moment. She let the tears fill her eyes and she let her breathing hitch and she let herself just...fall. She felt giddy and delirious and so amazingly complete, she would never be able to full find the words to express it all.  
  
"That was beautiful," she whispered when the song drew to a close, pulling back so she could look at him; her hands moving to his face. "That was really beautiful Bishop. I..." She smiled back a lump in her throat. "I love you."  
  
"Oh Madeline..." He hugged her closer. "I love you too."  
  
"This was just...a wonderful date, Bishop." She stroked at his cheek, her fingers moving back into his hair. "This has been a wonderful trip."  
  
"Yeah?" He smiled down at her. "You know...I was thinking..."  
  
"I love it when you do that," she snickered as he took her hand, walking over to the railing to look out.  
  
"Ha," he laughed, kissing the tips of her fingers. "I want to do this again...this trip...with you..." He turned to look at her; falling in love with the way her hair moved, the way her eyes watched him, the curve of her smile. "Every summer. I want to do this every summer."  
  
"Is that so?" Her voice was soft, held up by emotion as she thought about it; the plans, the promise.  
  
"You'll teach during the year and I'll work but when summer comes..." He shrugged. "I would be honored if you would spend your summer traveling with me."  
  
"Every year?" Maddie leaned closer to him.  
  
"For the rest of my life," Bishop nodded, his eyes locking with hers as the heaviness settled between them.  
  
She held his gaze, let her feelings wash over her, let them settle. And then with a breath, she nodded.  
  
"Can we throw in a new stop or two? Some place I've never been?"  
  
"We can throw in whatever you want," he was beaming as bright as any light in the city, as any star in the sky.  
  
"French lessons?" She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Oui," he answered instantly.  
  
"Italian lessons?"  
  
"Si."  
  
"Well then..." She exhaled. "I'm in."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well..." She turned to face him, arms crossed over her chest as she eyed him. "One more condition."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"I would really like—if this date is at its natural end—I would really like to go back to the hotel where it all started." She moved in closer. "And I'd like for my...British man who's spent a great deal of time in France...to make love to me...until we can watch the sun come up and..."  
  
Bending to kiss her, he caught her words with his lips; kissing her breathless. And then, with a wide smile and a new sense of urgency, he took her hand and moved; pulling her with him towards the door. "Done."  
  
Maddie giggled as they hurried from the observation deck, laughed as he kissed her neck as they went down. And that night, when they barely made it through their door, when the mood shifted from light and giddy to a new level of close and intimate, she sighed and gasped and she held onto him for the life of her.  
  
She had never ever loved like this. In fact, she wasn't sure that she knew there was love like this until him.

 


	40. Chapter 40

The next few weeks of Maddie's summer seemed to be designed to draw her further and further into this life she was leading with Bishop. She had expected there to be a time where she would grow tired of him, when they would wear on the other's nerves. But that time hadn't come. Perhaps it was the time apart when he took meetings and she slept in or read books or took in sights as a tourist would. Or perhaps it was because she was traveling with the most relaxed, wonderful, easy going man she had ever met.

  
Either way, this summer was proving only to pull them closer together and she had never had more fun in her life.  
  
First it was Italy where the heat and the wine had gone to her head, where watching him speak Italian with ease and authority had gone to her body. They had arrived late in the evening, ushered right into a dinner with a business partner and as they laughed over immaculate food and sipped amazing wine, she had watched him work; watched him pass words back and forth between her and their Italian counterparts.  
  
And the way she wanted him after that was overwhelming and more than a little evident to her smug, proud boyfriend. He had caught her eyes, caught her closeness; had even caught her hand on its way into his lap. She wanted him; he knew. And, after hours on a plane and even longer for dinner, after watching her charm his partner even in a foreign tongue, he wanted her too.  
  
The second they stepped into their suite, the second the door clicked to lock them in, he was right behind her with a deep voice and knowing eyes.  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at me at dinner," he was amused and more than eager to please her; to meet her right where he knew she was.  
  
"Did you?" She sighed as she turned to face him, her hands moving instantly to his shirt; crawling towards the buttons. She wasn't beating around the bush with him; they had done this for too long, they knew each other too well.  
  
"Mmm..." He nodded, biting back the smirk that pulled at his mouth; his hands finding home at her hips.  
  
"And how exactly did I look at you at dinner Jamie?" She lifted her eyebrows, her cheeks pink and smiling as her fingers began to undo his buttons.  
  
"Like you wanted to have your way with me, like you were plotting exactly what you were going to do to me once we reached this room?" He took a guess and when her breath sucked in, his smile brightened. "I knew it."  
  
"What has happened to me?" She exhaled with a laugh, her fingers moving quickly to the hem of his shirt. "There you were—working—and all I could think of was..." She trailed off as she finished his shirt, baring his chest, his stomach. Her eyes drifted back up to his, her teeth pulling in her bottom lip and she saw her heat, her desires, reflected in his eyes.  
  
"All you could think of was..." He moved in closer, his head bending so that he could suck at her neck; whispering. "What were you thinking of Madeline?" He looked up to her from where he kissed at her soft, sweet skin. "Tell me and I'll do it."  
  
"Is that so?" She breathed; her head tilting back as he kissed up her neck, her hands pushing his shirt to the ground and moving instinctively to the waist of his pants. For starters she wanted him naked.  
  
"It is," he muttered into her ear, his hands running up her sides; bringing about chills. "I want to give you everything..." His head bent to kiss her chest as his hands moved to her wrap dress; working quickly with the tie, unfolding the fabric. "Meet your every demand. Your every desire..."  
  
"My every desire?" The fire burning in her moved her forward; her hands quickly divesting him of his pants as his hands pulled at the dress, sending it falling to the ground—her bra right behind it.  
  
"Your every desire," his voice was firm as his fingers pushed at the small slip of fabric that was her panties.  
  
"Ah..." Maddie's hands squeezed his shoulders, ran down his arms and pulled his naked body closer to hers; feeling tipsy and a tad bit naughty. "What if my desires were of the...fanciful nature?"  
  
"Fanciful?" Bishop chuckled at her word choice. "Do you mean kinky?" His eyes danced at the idea.  
  
"Licentious..." She corrected; her voice low as she looked up at him through lowered lashes. His hands were hot on her skin as he pressed even closer to her; his lips moving to her collar bone. When he spoke, his voice was gravely.  
  
"Tell me..." He sucked at the soft skin on her neck. "Tell me and I'll do it." Maddie gasped.  
  
"What if I want you to speak only Italian for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Come vuoi, amore mio." (As you wish, my love). His arms moved around her then, pulling her to him.  
  
"What if I want you to dress up as a pirate and raid my ship?" She giggled as she said it.  
  
She laughed even louder when he held a hand over one eye and responded, "Arrrrrggghhhh..."  
  
"What if I want you to wear a French Maid's costume and watch you clean?"

Though he laughed, though his entire body vibrated as he did, he pulled back to look at her and shook his head, nothing but love in his eyes. "If you wanted me to...I would."

Maddie's smile pulled wide across her face and her hands moved to his face. "You would do anything I ask."

"Absolutely anything."

"What if I wanted you to forgo all sense of shame, to pull me into your arms and in the same proud way you took me to dinner with your partner...you take me out on the balcony for the entire world to see?" Just as quickly as the words left her mouth, she was lifted; up off the ground and into his arms. He wrapped her legs around him and making no haste, moved them out the large double doors and onto the balcony.

  
Stepping outside, they were greeted with warm night air and the sounds of the ocean. Bishop held her close as he moved them, navigating them with ease. With his arms strong around her and his body wrapped up in her legs, Maddie could feel him hard and close and she found it difficult to breathe normally. Tightening her legs around him, she moaned into his ear, "Bishop...Please."  
  
That was all it took.  
  
Carefully, he maneuvered them both so that he could slip; warm and hard, into her. She let out a breath at the sensation it sent through her; not just the physical sensation but the high she felt at him giving her what she asked for—in the way only he could. Moving her back against a post for support, he wrapped his arms securely around her body, and with a moan of his own, he began to move inside her.  
  
"Madeline..." His breath was hot on her skin as he planted wet kisses across her chest rising and falling in front of him. "Ti senti così sorprendente."  
  
"Ooooh..." Maddie grinned at his words. So he  _had_  noticed the effects his Italian had on her. "What does that mean?"  
  
"You feel so amazing." In response to his words, she griped his shoulders and her breath came up short. He smirked and continued. "Tu sei cosi sexy...you are so sexy."  
  
"I love having you inside of me..." Maddie responded with a moan. Bishop's chuckle was overpowered by the groan that came from somewhere deep inside of him.  
  
"Maddie..."  
  
"Don't stop..." She ordered. "More Italian please." And even if he hadn't just promised to meet all of her demands, he would have done just as she asked. Throughout his life he would find that he would never be able to refuse such a request in such a voice.  
  
"You are so beautiful." His voice low; breath haggard. "Così bella..."  
  
"Yes..." She breathed in short gasps as he hit all of her buttons; physically and mentally.  
  
"So hot." He struggled to maintain his pace; wanting nothing more than to let go. "Così caldo."  
  
"Yes..." Her eyes squeezed shut as she clung to him; her head falling back.  
  
"Cosi ... bagnato ..."  
  
"Bagnato?"  
  
"Wet..." He whispered into her ear. The air sucked into her lungs and he knew that she was close. Adjusting so that he could move one hand, he pulled her head up to his; kissing her full on the lips. "Maddie..." He breathed. "Look at me...open your eyes..." And when she did, he saw deep lust there. Resting his forehead against hers, he began to press deeper into her; faster, harder. Holding her gaze, he continued. "I love you. I want you. Ti amo. Ti voglio."  
  
"Oh God..." She cried out; the tingling sensation spreading from her toes to her scalp  
  
"Yes...Maddie...Come for me...Venitea me ..." And as he spoke the words, her eyes grew hazy and he felt her begin to clench around him. Bishop kept his eyes on hers and grinned; a wicked sort of grin meant to encourage her. And it did; her breathing came up short, her toes began to curl; she felt like she was going to explode.  
  
"Oh God..." Her fingers pressed into the flesh of his back as the waves of orgasm took her over. Doing all he could to hold on, he fisted her hair and moved his lips to her ear, breathing words of love. "Ohhhh..."  
  
"Il mio amore. La mia anima. La mia vita. My love...my soul...my..." And the last of his words was cut off by his inability to restrain himself any longer. As Maddie called out into the night, Bishop groaned, pressed further into her and let go. Clutching at each other for balance and stability their passion took over and pushed them both over the edge.

As their breathing stabilized and their pulses calmed, Bishop pulled her hot, sticky body away from the post and onto his. Leaning against his chest for support, Maddie held him tight; her body warm with emotion. And then, from somewhere in the distance there came a few cat calls and a light round of applause. Maddie giggled against his lips that pressed to hers. And then, with the slightest blush and just a touch of swagger, Bishop called out into the night,  
  
"Buonanotte!" And then, pressing his lips to hers, he moved the two of them back into their suite. It was late. They were tired. And from the looks of things; checking items off of Maddie's list was going to require some energy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Following their licentious stay in Italy, Maddie and Bishop were off to Greece where he had two solid days of meetings before he had worked in two days of leisure. And leisure in Greece only meant one thing to Bishop; they were spending the night on a yacht in the water. He wanted to eat seafood and drink wine off the coast. He wanted to lay on the deck and watch the sun set over them. He wanted to fall asleep with Maddie in his arms to the gentle rocking of the ocean.  
  
Maddie could see the shift in him as they stepped off the dock and onto the beautiful yacht. She could see his work mode drift away, replaced by a quiet, introspective, and adorable Bishop. She knew he wasn't like this often, wasn't like this with many people and it made her so happy that she was one of them. As their evening wound down, as they finished dinner and took their drinks to the deck, Maddie could see his emotions swirl around.  
  
She had suggested they stay on land, thinking it might bother him to get on a boat after what had happened with his mother. But he had insisted. It was a beautiful boat, a beautiful night and the view was incomparable in his mind. And her accident had been so different than what they were about to take on. So they went.  
  
As he laid back in one of the oversized loungers, Maddie settled in next to him, tucking up underneath his arm as they both looked upward at the stars, at the sky. As they sipped at their drinks and sighed closer to the other, Bishop turned to kiss the top of her head and opened up conversation.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we were here together?"  
  
"In Greece?" She looked up at him, catching his warm smile.  
  
"Mmmm," he nodded. "It was for Harry's birthday and Sean and I were..."  
  
"Fencing on the back of the boat," Maddie finished for him. "I was called in to make a judgment call and you...you took me into the water."  
  
"I did," he chuckled; his eyes growing soft as he remembered. And she knew; the emotions that had swirled while they were there hadn't been about his mother. They had been about Harry.  
  
"You miss him, don't you." She smiled as she said it, wanting him to know that it was okay; that they could talk about it.  
  
"I...." He sucked in a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh. "Yes. Of course I miss him." He shrugged and smiled down at her. "Not more than I want you but yes....I miss him."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, turning a bit so that she was facing him. "Maybe....maybe someday you two will find a way to be friends again?"  
  
"I don't know," Bishop shrugged, his fingers stretching to play with hers. "I wasn't sure anything would ever be able to bridge this gap. But then...when he showed up at my mother's funeral..." His face drew sadder; softer.  
  
Maddie's arm stretched around, over his chest so that she could hug him, nuzzling closer to him. She felt his arms tighten around her and she took a breath. "You know, maybe he's beginning to realize that it's not worth it; losing this...over some girl."  
  
"Maybe," Bishop's smile drew up on the side. "Though I know the girl and...she's quite something."  
  
"Well she would have to be, what with taking Jamie Bishop off the market and all," Maddie winked up at him as she planted a kiss on his chest.  
  
"Exactly," he smiled down at her, his fingers running softly over her hair; his mind drifting out just a bit.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "We can if you want..."  
  
"I don't know," he sighed, his hand flattening out over her back. "What is there to say really? We are where we are. Would I love it if we could find a way to be friends again? Would it be great if he could find a way to be happy for me...." He laughed with a shake of his head. "We both know it's not so simple."  
  
"Sure," Maddie agreed quietly.  
  
"You know what the really crazy part is?" Bishop chuckled. "All of my life I thought he was ridiculous for wanting something like this; for desiring a life where he would be bound to one person..." His eyes danced as his mind skipped over long held memories. "I can't even tell you how many rounds we went over this very topic with him trying to convince me that it could be wonderful and amazing and that it could someday be something I desire more than anything else in the world...more than all of the chasing..."  
  
"Yeah?" Maddie couldn't help the grin on her face; she loved that he loved her more than all of the chasing.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "And now...." He shook his head. "He was right—though I'm certain he finds no joy in that particular victory."  
  
"You know..." Maddie took a breath, took a chance. "Maybe you should call him."  
  
"You think so?" Bishop snickered at the suggestion.  
  
"Maybe," she shrugged, turning serious eyes up to look at him. "A lot of time has passed, Bishop. He's getting married in less than a month and...and he was there. When you needed him, he came; without being asked, at the risk of being told to leave. We're going to be in England tomorrow night. Maybe there's a window, an opening for the two of you to sit down and...I don't know. I'm not naïve. I know you won't be throwing back bottles of Scotch together anytime soon but maybe there's a chance to get back something."  
  
Bishop looked up at her with a small smile on his lips, his eyes scanning hers as his mind took in her words. He loved the optimism in her suggestion, the hope in her voice. And there was absolutely a part of him that hoped for the same thing. But he knew Harry well and he knew that any bridge back to a friendship with him was hard fought and complicated and not at all in the near future. But he loved her for thinking so.  
  
"Maybe," he blinked, his arms tightening around her, bringing her closer. As his lips pressed to the top of her head, as he took in a deep breath and let it sigh out, as he closed his eyes and relaxed, he could feel the idea sinking into his mind just a bit; just enough. But with a blink it drifted away and his mind filled with Maddie; there in his arms. "Tell me love...would you like Pirate Bishop to pillage your boat tonight or in the morning?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Upon landing in England, they were met by a driver who took them out to Ian and Michael's house in the country where they would be spending the evening, the night and having breakfast before they all ventured back into the city and business commenced. Though Maddie was sleepy from the flight, from the way she seemed to feel infinitely relaxed and blissful, the second they stepped into the Bishop home, she seemed to rejuvenate. Michael's energy was awakening and the way Ian hugged them and welcomed them into his home, made Maddie's soul feel warm.  
  
The last time they had been there it had been for such terrible reasons and it seemed as though all four of them were determined to leave a different impression on this trip, to come together and add smiles into the mix. They enjoyed a delicious meal followed by Scotch and cigars on the veranda outside.  
  
Maddie was the first to surrender; laughing as she stifled yet another yawn. "I'm so sorry," she shook her head and reached for her nearly empty glass. "I'm afraid it's time for me to turn in. If you'll please excuse me."  
  
"Of course," Ian nodded as the three men followed her to her feet.  
  
"Here, let me go with you," Bishop leaned to set his drink on the table.  
  
"No, no," she shook her head, smiling sweetly at him as her hand moved to still his. "You stay. I'm just don't travel as well as you."  
  
"We're only half way through love," Bishop bit back laughter.  
  
"I know," she sighed with a slight roll of her eyes. "Stay. Enjoy the time with your father and Michael. I'm going to take a hot bath and go to sleep."  
  
"You're sure?" His hand was at her waist, his eyes searching hers.  
  
"Of course," she nodded, leaning up to kiss him before she turned to the others. "Thank you again for dinner. It's been a wonderful evening."  
  
"It absolutely has," Ian nodded as she moved in to hug him, to press a kiss to his cheek. "Good night my dear."  
  
"Good night," she rubbed soft at his arm and moved to do the same with Michael. "Good night Michael, the conversation—as always—was fantastic."  
  
"You too," Michael agreed easily. "Do you mind if I walk you up? I think it's time for me to retire as well."  
  
"Of course," Maddie nodded, catching Bishop's eyes sweet on her as Michael said his goodnights. With a small wave of her fingers and a difficulty in tearing her eyes from him, Maddie felt Michael take her arm and they were off; back into the house.  
  
The two Bishops watched them slip from their view before settling back into their seats, refreshing drinks and puffing at cigars.  
  
"You're enjoying your summer?" Ian asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"And Madeline? She's enjoying hers?"  
  
"She is," Bishop's smile widened at the mention of her name. "She's been amazing; meeting clients and some of the partners..." His eyes danced as he remembered. "She slips in so easily at dinners and events. People love her; she's charming and amusing and...and when I'm in a meeting all day and she has to be alone she works or tours or...it works. It just..." He sighed and turned to look to his dad. "It works."  
  
"It does," his father nodded; seeing very clearly, for himself, just how well it was all working out for his son—the happiness that he carried with him. "So tell me," Ian took a puff of his cigar and leaned back in his chair, his eyes watching his son closely. "When are you going to ask?"  
  
Bishop's face lit up, his eyes taking on the same knowing look his father's held and he smiled wide. "By the end of the summer."  
  
"Good, good." The older Bishop nodded his understanding, his support.  
  
"Good?"  
  
"She's a wonderful woman, Jamie. She makes you happy..."  
  
"Beyond happy," Bishop offered in a low whisper. "She makes me beyond happy."  
  
"Of course," Ian nodded, loving the way his son responded to her. "By the end of the summer then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have a plan?"  
  
"I do." Boy did he ever.  
  
"Be sure to do the right thing, Jamie. Go to her family, speak to her mother."  
  
"Ah," Bishop chuckled, leaning in to ash his own cigar. "I'm two steps ahead of you father."  
  
"You already have?" Ian's eyebrows lifted; a tad surprised as he met his son's eyes.  
  
An entire conversation happened between them; silence, understanding, emotion—all evident in those brilliant eyes they shared.  
  
"You do know," Bishop sat back. "We'll most likely be married in The States."  
  
His father nodded, having assumed that. "I like The States," he smirked. "My son lives there."  
  
"True," Bishop laughed. "I'm guessing she'll want it to be in Colorado where she's from."  
  
"I've never been," Ian shook his head. "Though I'm sure I'll love it."  
  
"Also..." Bishop's smile faltered just a little as he looked to his father. "I don't know that we'll ever be back on this side of..."  
  
"That's okay," Ian was quick to reassure him.  
  
"I'll probably live in the US for the rest of my life and..." He looked down at his hands for a moment. "Your grandchildren will be there and..."  
  
"I'll come to the US to see them," Ian leaned forward, his hand resting on his son's shoulder. "Don't second guess this. You don't stay in a place for a parent. You will absolutely regret it all of your life. Madeline is...." Bishop looked up in time to see his father blink at his own emotions. "She's perfect for you. I've never seen you happier. If that means I fly to the States to see my... _grandchildren_ , then I fly to the States to see my grandchildren."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Of course," he smiled warmly, moving to pat his son's cheek. "You have my full throated support Jamie. Don't doubt that for a moment. Not for a moment."  
  
"Thank you," Bishop whispered, feeling the impact, the gravity of the moment. It was as though it all meant more, felt more real now that he had told his father, now that he had his support. "I just wish..." His eyes teared up and his heart thumped in his chest. "I wish that mother would have..." His voice gave out and he took a breath.  
  
"Would have what?" Ian's hand moved to his arm, everything about him attending to his son. "You wish that your mother would have what?"  
  
"I wish they could have been friends, that they could have been closer," Bishop took in a shaky breath. "I wish there could have been time for her to come around..."  
  
"I know," Ian nodded his head, understanding. "I wish that could have happened for you too...but you know your mother liked her."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed through the tears in his eyes. "I don't know that."  
  
"She did!" Ian sat up straight, surprise registering on his face. "She respected her; her work, her warm personality. She loved the changes she saw in you; the way you smiled. And she knew Madeline was responsible for that. She..."  
  
"She said these things to you?" Bishop's face scrunched up as he looked at his father; stunned.  
  
"She did," his nodded. "Son, you knew your mother well; understood her. Any of the pushback you felt was so much more about your mother and her role in your life. It had very little to do with Madeline and how she felt about her. I thought you knew that."  
  
"I did," Bishop sighed. "I just hoped that enough time would pass that she would..." He trailed off, not really able to speak his hopes out loud just yet.  
  
"She would have," Ian didn't falter as he reassured his son. "She did and eventually, she would have said those things out loud."  
  
"You think so?" When Bishop's eyes swung up to his father's, he seemed so young, so vulnerable.  
  
"Listen to me Jamie," Ian leaned in closer. "Listen well. Your mother adored you more than anything in the entire universe; more than anything. And though she was nervous at the thought of you moving to New York so quickly for a relationship that seemed so young...she knew the second she saw you and Madeline together...she knew. And she approved. And I swear to you, were she sitting here tonight, she would hand over the same support and approval and love as I am right now."  
  
Holding in this swirl of emotions, Bishop nodded his head, his hand patting his fathers. Taking a deep breath, he wiped at his eyes and sniffed. "Thank you. That....that means a lot. Thank you."  
  
The older Bishop nodded, allowing a moment for them both to gather themselves before he brought it all back to the point. "The end of the summer..." Ian shook his head with a soft grin as he leaned back in his chair, looking out at the night.  
  
"By the end of the summer," Bishop grinned, his thoughts pulling to her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Bishop!" Maddie called out to him from the kitchen in his London home as she gathered together snacks. It was their last night in London and after days of successful meetings, work hours, and more than a few meals with his father and Michael, they were spending this evening in.  
  
"Madeline!" He called back from the other side of the house, off somewhere in a bedroom. They were dressed down, they were ordering a movie and eating snacks and spending a night at home; relaxed.  
  
"I thought you said that you had some..." Her eyes flashed wide and her smile brightened. "Never mind! I found it!" She pulled a box of macaroons from the fridge with a victorious grin, placing them on the tray she had assembled next to the wine and Scotch and a salty pub mix Bishop loved. She lifted the tray from the counter and took it into the living room, resting it on the coffee table before she reached for the remote. "Did you decide on a movie?" She called back to him; waiting for an answer before she rolled her eyes and scanned through the list of options herself. "Bishop?"  
  
"I'll be just a minute!" He called out with a laugh. "I found something I think you'll enjoy!"  
  
"Do you mean a movie?" She called back. "Or something that's going to take away from the movie?"  
  
"A minute Madeline!" His voice was light and good natured so she tossed the remote to the couch and let him be. Whatever it was, she was sure she would be amused. As she reached for a raspberry macaroon, the bell sounded at the door.  
  
"That's odd," her forehead scrunched up as she turned to look at it. "Did you order food for delivery?" She called out to him, looking down at her ensemble; Boxer shorts and a button down. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she hurried to the door; deciding that whomever it was would just have to handle her in this lovely state of dress.  
  
With a smile in place, she swung open the door and when she saw who was on the other side, she froze.  
  
"Harry."  
  
In front of her the tall redhead took a deep breath and it was abundantly clear that seeing her on the other side of the door was a bit of a shock to his system. Though his eyes flittered down over what she was wearing, he forced them back to her eyes and cleared his throat. As he recovered, his smile turned genuine and his mouth opened to speak. But before anything else could be said, Bishop's voice called out as he rounded the corner.  
  
"Mademoiselle," it was softer, higher and held onto his perfected French accent. "I was told that there was something..." When he stepped around the corner, both people standing in the doorway turned to look at him. His feet stopped moving and Maddie's eyes flashed wide.  
  
There he was, was wearing a wide grin, those devilish eyes, and a French Maid fascinator with a feather duster in his hand. And if they could have heard his heart, they would have heard it stop beating in his chest. His eyes flashed from his half-dressed girlfriend to his former best friend who had quickly averted his eyes from this clearly intimate moment.  
  
Bishop's smile faded only a little as he managed to find his voice; stepping forward, he croaked, "Harry?"

 


	41. Chapter 41

With a smile in place, she swung open the door and when she saw who was on the other side, she froze.

  
"Harry."  
  
In front of her the tall redhead took a deep breath and it was abundantly clear that seeing her on the other side of the door was a bit of a shock to his system. Though his eyes flittered down over what she was wearing, he forced them back to her eyes and cleared his throat. As he recovered, his smile turned genuine and his mouth opened to speak. But before anything else could be said, Bishop's voice called out as he rounded the corner.  
  
"Mademoiselle," it was softer, higher and held onto his perfected French accent. "I was told that there was something..." When he stepped around the corner, both people standing in the doorway turned to look at him. His feet stopped moving and Maddie's eyes flashed wide.  
  
There he was, was wearing a wide grin, those devilish eyes, and a French Maid fascinator with a feather duster in his hand. And if they could have heard his heart, they would have heard it stop beating in his chest. His eyes flashed from his half-dressed girlfriend to his former best friend who had quickly averted his eyes from this clearly intimate moment.  
  
Bishop's smile faded only a little as he managed to find his voice; stepping forward, he croaked, "Harry?"  
  
"I..." Harry cleared his throat and looked back up at Bishop. "I probably should have called..."  
  
"It's okay," Bishop shook his head, moving slowly towards him. "Are you...is everything...okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded, looking down at his hands that fidgeted nervously. "I heard you were in town and I thought...I don't know. I was hoping maybe I could talk to you?"  
  
"Of course," Bishop breathed, his surprise evident as his eyes glancing to the door behind him. "Do you have a shadow out there or are you jumping fences these days?"  
  
"Jim's here," Harry stood to the side, raising his eyebrows to Bishop. "Do you mind if he?"  
  
"Not at all," Bishop shook his head and watched as Jim slipped inside. With a small, polite nod, Jim moved around them, into the house.  
  
"So I'm just going to..." Maddie turned from Harry, her smile fixed on Bishop as she moved over to him. "I'm going to go back to the room and find a movie and give you two some time."  
  
"You sure?" Bishop caught her eyes and her hand in his.  
  
"Of course," she nodded, sliding the feather duster out of his hand and reaching up to his head. "And I'm just going to take these..." She plucked the fascinator from his head, trying hard to stifle the laughter that was bubbling inside at his appearance.  
  
"Thank you," his smile was sweet, his eyes hosting a whole swell of emotions.  
  
"You're welcome," she leaned up to kiss him. "Take your time, I'll see you later. Let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Okay," he nodded, humored by her offer as she slipped away from him.  
  
"Harry," she turned a smile and nod to him.  
  
"Maddie," he whispered as he pulled his eyes up from where they were focused on the ground, trying not to intrude, not to eavesdrop.  
  
With one last pat to Bishop's arm, Maddie slipped away from them; down the hall towards their bedroom, out of site. After Jim moved past them, nodding as he stepped outside, Bishop's eyes fell on Harry. Studying him for a moment, he took a few steps forward; meeting him at the door. "Well. I have to tell you. I never in a million years would have guessed I would see you here tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed, looking right at his former best friend. "I hope it's okay that I..."  
  
"It is," Bishop nodded quickly, growing more and more curious by the second. "Do you want to come in?" Harry nodded and moved further in, shutting the door behind him growing more and more curious by the second. "Have a drink?"  
  
"That would be great," Harry breathed, almost relieved.  
  
"Come on then," Bishop smiled, nodding towards the living room. "Scotch?"  
  
"Perfect." Harry swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat and followed.  
  
Bishop used the few seconds it took to pour two glasses to gather his wits; he sucked in a breath, reeled in his slightly scattered mind and returned to Harry with two glasses of Scotch. Handing one over, he took a seat on the couch opposite of his lifelong, former, best friend.  
  
"Thank you," Harry nodded, taking a long, slow drink from his glass; as though he needed what was inside. Bishop sipped at his and waited; dying to know what Harry was doing there. Eventually Harry put down his glass and cleared his throat, his hands coming together in front of him as he tried for casual small talk. "You're here for work?"  
  
"I am," Bishop nodded. "I've been in the office for three days. We were out at my father's for a few before that."  
  
"How is he?" Harry lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Well," Bishop smiled. "It was good to see him and Michael again. Better terms this time."  
  
"Sure," Harry agreed, understanding. "Has it been a busy summer? I know you travel a lot this time of year."  
  
"Yes," Bishop shrugged. "It's been normal I think; Monaco, Italy, Greece."  
  
"And...Maddie..." Harry blinked, both of them noticing the way his voice changed when he said her name. "She's traveling with you now?"  
  
"Mmm," Bishop took a sip. "She left her job with the State Department in May..."  
  
"Really?" Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"She's going to teach at Columbia in the fall."  
  
"A Professor?" Harry's lips turned up in a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Bishop's pride was evident across his face. "So she has the summer off and decided to come with me."  
  
Harry nodded, his eyes glancing down to his drink. "How...um...how is she?"  
  
"She's..." Bishop took a breath as his smile warmed. "She's great. She's...do you want to talk to her? I could go get her and..."  
  
"No, no. No." His head shook quickly, not sure he had it in him to talk with her. "I just wondered if she was..."  
  
"She is," Bishop watched Harry closely, wondering what he was looking for. Reassurances? Confirmations? He wasn't sure but he could see that maybe Harry wasn't either. "Harry I..."  
  
"I miss this," Harry's voice came out in a hushed sort of rush; a whisper that was meant to be louder but couldn't be. His eyes slid up to Bishop's with a hint of sadness and regret. "I...there's been so much going on. Such...big things happening and I...I miss this."  
  
"You do?" Bishop felt his breath hold in his lungs.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Of course I do," Bishop's heart ached in his chest. "I...every day since that day." He gulped at the lump in his throat and looked down at his hands. "I hoped that someday we'd be able to sit down and talk about it...probably drunk..."  
  
"When we're fifty? Over a ridiculously expensive bottle of Scotch?" Harry supplied and the two men drew to a quiet; their eyes meeting in the middle, in understanding.  
  
"Yeah," Bishop smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Harry let it sit for a minute before he sucked in his breath and continued. "I...I'm getting married. In three weeks. I'm getting married."  
  
"I know," Bishop nodded, reaching to refill Harry's drink. "I heard. Congratulations."  
  
"Ha," Harry's laugh came out with a harsh huff. "You don't have to say that."  
  
"I don't have to?" Bishop's eyes narrowed just a bit. "I...I know that. I..." He couldn't quite place the look on Harry's face, the glint to his eyes. He didn't understand it. "Harry? Is everything okay?"  
  
Harry bowed his head, his fingers turning the glass around and around in his hand as he struggled; with his feelings, with his words, with his intent. And then he shook his head; just a tiny fraction of a motion before he pulled his face back up and shrugged. "Yeah....why wouldn't it be okay? I...I'm getting married in three weeks. I'll...I'll be a Duke and she'll...I don't know. She'll be able to continue her charity work on a larger scale and...and I'll finally get to have somebody come with me when I travel for work."  
  
Though he smiled, though his voice tipped up, Bishop had known him a very long time and he knew better. "Harry..."  
  
"It will be nice, you know?" Harry continued, trying to swallow back the struggle, trying to shake it off. "To not be alone any more, to have somebody to sit next to me and somebody to be there during all of the family stuff and..."  
  
"Harry..." Bishop's eyes grew sad.  
  
"And eventually I'll get to be a dad, you know?" Harry's eyes grew wide and a little wet as he forced hope and optimism into a place it didn't fit naturally. "And really, we both know that's what I've wanted for a very long time. More than...more than all the rest of it. Right?"  
  
He was looking at Bishop in a way that made him feel like he was begging to be saved, to be rescued from something he didn't quite have the strength to walk out of. Bishop knew that look, he had seen that look before but only in the most dire of circumstances. And something in his heart thumped warning; caution. His instincts told him something was off; something was wrong.  
  
"Harry," Bishop whispered as he leaned forward, sitting his glass to the side. "Did you come here so that I..." He blinked and took a breath. "Are you here so that I'll talk you out of this?" He had told him he would if he needed him too and right now, that's the only thing that made sense.  
  
Harry sat still and silent for just a beat too long before he blinked and swallowed and shook his head. "No." He had to look away from his best friend for a minute, knowing he could see.  
  
And he did. Bishop moved forward, his hands reaching out as though to touch him. "Harry listen to me...if you don't want to do this, my God man...don't. Don't. Just...don't." He shook his head quickly. "Call it off. Call it off and get out of London, out of England. Go to Necker and hide or...anywhere..."  
  
"It's...it's not that easy," Harry's voice was slow as he began his rebuttal.  
  
"It is that easy," Bishop inched to the end of his sofa. "It's easy. Make a phone call. Call this off and I'll put you on a plane..."  
  
"Bishop," he shook his head, trying not to hear what he was saying; even if it was what he knew he would say—long before he arrived.  
  
"It's easier, Harry. It is. Sitting alone at family events? Walking in parades alone? Going on overseas trips solo? It is easier. It's easier than sitting next to somebody you don't love..."  
  
"How do you know I don't love her?" Harry's eyes shot up, his defenses making an appearance.  
  
"Do you?" Bishop countered quickly, eyes wide and eyebrows up.  
  
"I..." He blinked. He hesitated. "I do love her."  
  
"Harry..." Bishop groaned.  
  
"I do. I...there are many qualities about her that I love, Bishop. Just because it's not the way you think it should be..."  
  
"The way  ** _I_**  think it should be?" Bishop's hand pressed to his chest.  
  
"I'm just saying..." Harry took a breath, not having come to fight about this, not wanting to go down this particular road. "Your perspective has...shifted."  
  
"Shifted?" Bishop laughed. "Because of Maddie? Listen, even before her I would have wanted you to be madly in love with..."  
  
"Can we not?" Harry's jaw clenched. "I didn't come here to do...this..."  
  
"Harry...." Bishop softened, but did not give in. Harry opened his mouth, ready to retort whatever Bishop said next. "Fine. You love qualities about her. You love her enough to be a travelling companion. You love her enough to sit next to her during Christmas service and Trooping The Color. Is that....fuck, Harry. Is that really enough?"  
  
"I...yes..."  
  
"Fine," Bishop sighed. "Fine. I...I can't argue with that. I just..." He ran a hand through is hair, searching for a gentle way to do this. "You love her enough to be the mother of your children?" Harry flinched just enough. "To love and care for and raise those children you've wanted your whole life. You love her enough for that?"  
  
For a second Bishop thought Harry was going to cry, that he just might break down right there on his couch. But he was stubborn and he had held this line for far too long to crack now. So instead, he watched him suck in a breath, he watched him pull it together and he watched him tell perhaps the greatest lie that had ever passed between them.  
  
"Yes." It was a whisper, it was shaky, but his eyes met Bishop's gaze and held firm. "I've made a decision Bishop. I've chosen...a life. And this is just...it's just how this is going to be."  
  
Bishop wanted to reach across the coffee table and slap him, wanted to shake some sense into him, wanted to tell him that even though his 'happily ever after' hadn't worked out that he shouldn't settle, that he shouldn't give up. He wanted to remind him that it was him who had always towed the line for this big kind of love he now held precious in his own life.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He could see Harry was struggling. He could almost see the history they shared, the devastating choices he had made as they flashed across Harry's face; a constant reminder in his mind. He knew he was thinking about Maddie, about their end, about the loss. And he knew that there was nothing he could say that would ease any of the guilt and regret and sadness Harry felt about it all.  
  
And it broke his heart to see his best friend like this. After everything, after all of the words and the fights and the punches that had been thrown—he ached to see Harry in such a predicament.  
  
"Okay," he whispered, easing up, sitting back and surrendering. "Just know that my offer stands. Now until your drive to The Abbey...maybe even longer." He saw the crack of a smile on Harry's lips. "You call me and I'll help you go." Then, knowing exactly what they needed to do at that moment, his mouth tugged up in a smirk and he asked. "You still have my phone number? Or did you delete that a long time ago?"  
  
"Ha!" Harry laughed out loud, his mind snapping back from the trip it was taking. "No. I still have it."  
  
"Okay," Bishop nodded, leaning forward to top off both of their glasses.  
  
"Okay," Harry sighed, pushing back the emotions that had bubbled up. With a smile, he met Bishop's eyes and tried again. "I'm getting married in three weeks."  
  
Pulling a smile onto his face, he lifted his glass to Harry. "You're getting married in three weeks. The Duke of..."  
  
"Sussex," Harry answered. "Just as you thought."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
With a clink and a moment of understanding, the two men lifted their glasses and drank. They both sat back in their seats, as they eased up just enough to let it pass, just enough to try to get back to this new sort of normal they had.  
  
"And you..." Harry shifted in his seat and took a breath, as though he were preparing himself for something. "Are you going to..." His eyes glanced towards the hallway Maddie had gone down and then back to Bishop who caught his question instantly.  
  
"I..." His voice cracked, his heart beating in his ears; not at all sure how to navigate this, knowing how touchy it was.  
  
"You should," Harry's voice was strained, his eyes growing sad and distant as he looked down to his hands. "You would be an absolute fool if you didn't—regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie was asleep when Bishop finally made his way back to their room; or more accurately passed out. With a book pressed to her chest and the tv and a lamp on, she was snoring softly into her pillow. Bishop had finished a bottle of Scotch with Harry and had walked him to the door. And after a hug that felt a tiny bit awkward and a whole lot like reclaiming something lost, he had watched him leave and made his way directly to Maddie. With a warm, soft chuckle that told of his level of inebriation, he moved to her side of the bed; slipping the book from her hands, turning off her lamp and reaching for the remote to the tv. Clicking it off he began shedding clothes as he ambled towards the bathroom; ready to crawl into bed with her.  
  
Wearing nothing but boxers and freshly brushed teeth, he slid into the sheets, trying his best to be quiet—not wanting to wake her. But as he settled in, she stirred.  
  
"Bishop?" She whispered, her eyes opening halfway as her hand reached out for him.  
  
"You were expecting somebody else?" He joked.  
  
"Mmph just the manliest French Maid I've ever seen," she mumbled into her pillow, her hand rubbing over his face to his mouth, making him laugh. "Is he gone?"  
  
"He is," Bishop nodded, pulling her hand from his face; kissing it as he did. "Just left."  
  
"Are you drunk?" Her eyes pulled wider and her mouth twisted into a smirk.  
  
"I am," he moved closer to her side, wanting to be near her.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" She was sweet with him, her arms moving around him as he hugged her into his arms.  
  
"No," he shook his head as he moved to rest on her stomach. "Not tonight."  
  
"Okay," she smiled, her hands moving into his hair as he rested against her; his ear pressed to her body as though he wanted to hear her heart. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Mmmm..." He grinned as he turned to kiss her torso, to hug her tightly to him. "I am....I am." He sighed against her. "I love you so much Maddie."  
  
"Oh Jamie," she sighed, ruffling his hair. "I love you too. Get some sleep baby...tomorrow we're going to..."  
  
"Germany," he yawned.  
  
"Deutschland," Maddie smiled, her eyes drifting closed as her arms moved around him.  
  
"Look at you speaking German," he ran his hand up and down her side, kissing her once more before snuggling closer. "A woman of the world..."  
  
"Man of my dreams..." She whispered. "Goodnight baby."  
  
"Goodnight love."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie let the topic of Harry fade, even though she could see that it was on Bishop's mind. Things were different for him the next morning. Though he seemed to have more on his mind, he also seemed to be a little more at peace; at ease. Maddie was curious about their conversation, curious about what had gone down between them. But she knew he would talk when he was ready. So she continued on with their trip and she waited.  
  
It wasn't until they were on their third day in Germany, three drinks down in a small, cozy bar in Berlin, when it finally bubbled up. They were midway through a rematch at the dart board when Maddie had stepped up to the line and Bishop finally sighed and let her in on what had been on his mind.  
  
"He...he doesn't want to marry her."  
  
"What?" Maddie turned back to look at him. "What are you talking about? Who?"  
  
"Harry," Bishop swallowed his drink and crossed his arms over his chest. "And Cassandra. He doesn't want to marry her."  
  
"Oh wow," Maddie turned all the way around to face him, her hand lowering; forgetting the game. "Did he tell you that?"  
  
"Not in so many words but..." He shook his head, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "But I'm absolutely certain that's why he came to see me in London."  
  
"Wow...Bishop..." She forgot about the darts, letting them rest on the table. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"I don't either," he groaned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking to you about this."  
  
"It's okay," she reached out to rub his arm. "You're worried about your best friend."  
  
"I'm not worried just..." He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know what I am. I'm sad for him. I'm sad that he's not as happy as..." His eyes settled on Maddie's and his thoughts stalled right along with him. "Me. He's not as happy as me."  
  
"Jamie," Maddie's head tilted to the side as she softened.  
  
"Shh," Bishop shook his head, his hand reaching to her face, cupping warm at her cheek as he moved in to her. "I love you." He smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling as he bent to kiss her lips. "I can't imagine ever settling for anything less than this and I just...I'm afraid that's what he's doing; settling for somebody he doesn't really love."  
  
"But what makes you think he doesn't love her?" Maddie wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Did he tell you that?"  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head, letting out a breath and some tension. "He told me he did...in his way, with his qualifications."  
  
"Well..." Maddie sighed. "What can we say to that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing," Maddie repeated.  
  
"So that's it? I just let him get married to her? Just let him sign up for a life of less than?"  
  
"Let him?" Maddie's smile tugged higher. "What are you going to do Bishop? Show up at the Abbey and whisk him away?"  
  
"I offered," Bishop laughed at himself, at the way it sounded coming from her.  
  
"I'm sure you did," she leaned up to kiss him. "You're a really great friend, you know that? You're a really great friend to be worried about him. But you can't control what he does. He's a big boy, he makes his own decisions and..."  
  
"And he's going to marry her..." Bishop's voice sounded resolved.  
  
"I think he is," Maddie nodded, snuggling in closer; struck by how this was effecting her—how she seemed to more hurt at the way it made Bishop feel than at the fact that it was her ex who was getting married.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bishop caught on quickly. "I'm sorry, love. I wasn't even thinking about how you might feel to..."  
  
"No, no," she shook her head quickly, holding him tighter. "I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I've made peace with Harry and his decisions a long time ago. I just don't want you to feel bad about this."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded and rolled his eyes at himself. "I know. I'm being ridiculous. I can't care more than he does."  
  
"No," she smiled softly. "But you're really sweet for trying. Maybe...maybe you need to find a way to make peace with Harry and his decisions."  
  
"Maybe I do..." He agreed. "How do I do that exactly?"  
  
"Well," Maddie's eyes dipped into flirtation. "You come back over here to the dart board and try your damnedest to beat me..."  
  
"Of course," he chuckled.  
  
"And when you don't, you take me out and buy me a new pair of shoes."  
  
"Ha!" He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "And if I win?"  
  
"That's a mighty big 'if' Bishop," she narrowed her eyes as she slipped back out of his arms, tugging his hand with her towards the dart board. "But....IF that happens....maybe I'll buy you a new pair of shoes."  
  
"Boring," he rolled his eyes, following along with her. "I have plenty of shoes. I want something else."  
  
"Name it," she answered without batting an eye.  
  
"Hmmm..." He thought it over as she handed him the darts. "Can I choose after I win?"  
  
"Sure," Maddie snickered, scooping her own darts up from the table; confident in her abilities. "Whatever you want Jamie."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie watched the television in their suite in St. Lucia for just a moment, just long enough to see it confirmed for her own eyes. And then with a sigh of resolution and a small wish of good luck, she switched it off and went to find him. He was out on the deck, bare chested and tan and glancing down at his phone nearly every three seconds.  
  
"It's over," her voice was soft and kind; knowing he had been sitting with this for some time. His eyes, shaded by aviators, snapped back to her. "The wedding," she clarified as she stepped out onto the deck with him. "They've made vows, the Bishop has pronounced them man and wife..." Her hand slid along his shoulders as she moved to join him. "He's married."  
  
"Ah..." Bishop nodded; a mixture of sadness and relief in his voice.  
  
"You can stop watching your phone now," she sank into the chair next to him. "You are no longer on call for getaway car duty."  
  
"Ha!" He sighed as he rolled his eyes, his head tipping back as he groaned at himself. "I'm sorry Madeline..."  
  
"For?" She pulled her feet up underneath her, reaching for her drink with only half a smirk.  
  
"For...I don't know," he laughed with a shake of his head, rubbing his hand up and over his face, into his hair. "For paying more attention to this than I should."  
  
"It's okay," she shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"It's not," he shook his head, pulling his sunglasses from his eyes so that he could really look at her. "Tell me. Are you okay? Don't feel like you have to pretend because of us...." He reached for her hand. "Harry got married today. How are you doing?"  
  
"It's funny," she took a breath and shrugged her shoulders, eyes wide. "I'm fine. I...I don't know....it just doesn't hurt like you might think."  
  
"Sure?" He lifted his eyebrows. "This was all supposed to be yours."  
  
"Nah," she shook her head, leaning in so she could hold his face in her hands. "THIS was all supposed to be mine."  
  
"You're so corny sometimes, love," he winked and turned to kiss her palm. "And this IS all yours."  
  
"I know," she crinkled her nose at him. "I'm okay. I hope he loves her. I hope he's happy...hell, I hope  _she's_ happy. But know this Jamie Bishop..." Her eyes flashed serious for a moment. "I...I am happy."  
  
"Me too," he really, really was. "Okay. Enough about Harry. Let's talk about you. Let's talk about us." Pulling her hands into his. "There is the matter of a little bet we have to settle."  
  
"Oh God," Maddie groaned, leaning back into her seat. "Why oh why couldn't you just like shoes?!"  
  
"Because shoes are BORING!" He clapped his hands together.  
  
"Okay," she took in a deep breath and let it out. "Fine. I'm true to my word. You won fair and square. What will it be Bishop? French Maid or Pirate?"  
  
"God I love you," he shook his head as his mind tipped into lust. "But I have something else entirely mind."

 


	42. Chapter 42

"I see you yawning," Bishop's voice strummed like a soft, low drumbeat as he and Maddie stepped into their apartment. After nearly two days of travel, they were finally back in New York; home.

  
"I don't care," Maddie shrugged, her smile turning pouty as she dropped her bag in the entryway. Bishop chuckled as he situated the rest of their luggage; thanking the young man who had helped them up, sliding him a tip and shaking his hand.  
  
"You don't care?" He lifted his eyebrows, turning a smirk in her direction as the man shut the door behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just....exhausted."  
  
"You've been travelling a lot." Nearly three months to be exact. She had spent nearly the entire summer at his side; laughing and loving this wonderful vacation she was on before she began her new job at the University.  
  
"But I slept a ton on that last flight," her lips twisted to the side as she thought it over, remembering how he had pulled out files just as she had nuzzled close and closed her eyes.  
  
"It's not the same," Bishop leaned to kiss the tip of her nose. "Why don't you go lie down for a bit."  
  
"I wish I could," she yawned again, trying to hide her face in his chest as he chuckled.  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because," she took a deep breath, stretching her arms up over her head before wrapping them around his neck. "I need to get back on New York time. I only have a few weeks before I go back to work. And if I sleep now, I'll miss dinner and normal bed time and..."  
  
"Ah," he nodded, his hands running comfortingly up and down her back. "How about this. You go lie down for an hour or so. Take a bit of a nap and I can wake you up in time for dinner. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds lovely," Maddie sighed happily. "But what about you? Aren't you tired?"  
  
"Nah," he shook his head. "I'm used to this kind of jumping about. I'll be fine. Besides, I have a few things I should finish up for work anyway. You nap. I'll work. And I'll wake you for dinner."  
  
"Are you cooking tonight?" Maddie's eyes grew sweet on him as she bit her lip in hope.  
  
"You're pushing it," he eyed her, patting her ass as he bent to kiss her. "Go on love. I'll see you in a few."  
  
"You're the best Jamie Bishop," she leaned up on her toes to kiss him before stepping out of his arms. "The absolute best."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he laughed as she moved down the hallway, pulling her bag with her. "Remember that when you wake up grumpy and not at all excited to see me."  
  
"Done!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie was in the deep kind of slumber that refreshed every part of her when her ringing phone pulled her back to consciousness. Through her haze of sleep, she could hear The Troggs singing out " _Love is All Around You_..." jarring her awake in confusion. "Who in the...."  
  
She reached for her phone, pulling her eyes open with a groan as she looked to see who was calling, that particular ringtone foreign to her. "Bishop?" Her forehead creased as she sat up swiping her finger across the screen and pressing the phone to her ear. "Bishop? Did you..." She looked down at her phone for a minute before putting it to her ear. "Did you change your ring tone on my phone?"  
  
"Maybe," he was grinning; she could tell. And despite her freshly awoken confusion, that made her smile too.  
  
"What is...why are you calling me? Where are you?" She glanced around their room, towards their door.  
  
"I told you I would wake you in a couple of hours."  
  
"Sure but I expected, you know...you..." She stretched her other arm up over her head as she yawned. "Did you have to go into the office?"  
  
"No," he answered. "No Madeline. I'm still here."  
  
"Well then what are you doing calling me?" She laughed at his curious ways. "Where are you?" She pulled back the blankets and left their bed, running her hand through her hair as she looked herself over in the mirror.  
  
"I'm out here," he chuckled along with her. "How about you get out of bed and come find me."  
  
"Come find you?" She narrowed her eyes at her reflection before looking to their closed bedroom door. "Are you hiding?"  
  
"Ay, my darling, please..." He took a breath, a happy, anxious breath and sighed. "Come out here to me Madeline, would you please?"  
  
"Well since you said please, twice." Maddie teased in the way she did, the way she was with him. "This had better be good."  
  
"I swear on my life it is."  
  
"I'll see you soon," she grinned and ended the phone call, leaving her phone on the dresser she pulled her hair back into a loose, haphazard bun and she turned with intent to do as he asked.  
  
There had been something in his voice, something in the way he made his request that made her walk at a slower pace, made her pay closer attention. So when she turned the doorknob and stepped out into the hallway, she knew instantly that her intuition had been right.  
  
Something was going on.  
  
The lights were all off, the curtains most likely drawn to shut out any lingering light from dusk and she was greeted by darkness. Though not quite. Because at the end of the hallway she could see what she was thought was candlelight. And when she stopped and listened she could hear the low soft melody of some song swaying from the living room back towards the rest of their place. Her smile pulled high and her breath sucked in, filling her lungs with warmth and rejuvenation.  
  
Bishop was in a romantic mood; there was no denying it. First a nap and now this? It was almost like their summer mood hadn't ended.  
  
"Bishop?" She began down the hallway with a quicker step, ready to find him; curious about his plans. Dinner? Drinks? Maybe a little dancing on the balcony? Her mind was running through ideas quickly as she neared the end of the hallway, so quickly that she almost missed it.  
  
A balloon. One single shiny gold balloon floating towards the ceiling and at the end of the long pink ribbon of a tail there appeared to be a rectangle piece of paper. Maddie reached out towards it, the light from what was most certainly candles making it easier for her to see now.  
  
"What in the..." She spoke to herself as she pulled it in, focusing on the image.  
  
And then all at once, her world changed. The breath rushed into her lungs and her heart skipped, jumping up into her throat.  
  
On the end of that pink ribbon tied to that gold shiny balloon was a picture of Bishop.  
  
On his knee.  
  
With a ring.  
  
For a second everything stood still for her; her breath, her pulse, her mind. All she could see was Bishop,  _her_  Bishop smiling up at the camera on bended knee with a...a ring in his hand. Her vision blurred with tears and her heart lurched forward; everything inside of her wanted to find him.  
  
"Bishop?" She whispered, looking past the balloon as she rounded the corner into the living room where she stumbled upon a scene born of elaborate planning and execution and the sweetest sense of romance.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she took it all in. There were most certainly candles; an abundance of soft, twinkling light. All around the room, they were strewn, casting a soft glow over everything they touched. And there were balloons—gold and pink and silver—bouncing along the ceiling, all with ribbons hanging down creating this colorful, whimsical curtain of sorts. She could already tell, could already see that there were at least ten balloons just like the one in the hallway with pictures attached to the ends—pictures she knew in her heart were about to change her life.  
  
With her hand pressed to her stomach, she took a slow deep breath and let it all drift into her mind, settle into her memory. This was a moment—one she hadn't quite wrapped her brain around just yet, one that the cognitive part of her hadn't quite sorted—but one that her heart knew she would want to hold onto forever.  
  
With the very first picture held between her fingers, she stepped into the room, her smile bright and warm as she moved towards the closest picture-baring balloon. Gathering up her courage, she looked down at the new photo in her hand.  
  
Bishop on his knee with a wide smile and a ring.  
  
Squinting through the tears, she looked closer and gasped. In this one he was in Paris, at the hotel. She recognized the carpet under his knee, the print on the wall behind him. Her heart swelled in her chest at the realization. He was in the very same pent house apartment he had offered her, the very same place she had regained herself; the very same one in which she had snuck into his room.  
  
"My God..." She whispered to herself as she moved to the next balloon, the next picture. Snatching it from the ribbon and looking it over; she moved around the room.  
  
Bishop—on the third observation deck of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
Bishop—at the Sacred Heart Basilica.  
  
Bishop—in Rome.  
  
Bishop—at his parents' country home.  
  
Bishop—at his London home.  
  
Bishop—in the sand of St. Lucia.  
  
Bishop—in Bendal.  
  
All on his knee. All with a ring.  
  
Looking down at the handful of pictures, she knew she had them all collected and it was abundantly clear what they meant, what this was all leading to. And suddenly she didn't know if her heart would be able to take all of it, if she would be able to absorb all of it—at least not alone. And then she knew. She needed to find him. Quite quickly that became her focus.  
  
"Bishop?" She called out into the room, spinning around as she looked for him, her emotions tangling up her voice. "Where are you?" She laughed as she looked, as she moved quickly through the balloons, as the music played in her ears and then...she caught it.  
  
The door to the balcony was open. She hadn't even noticed with the balloons and the candles and the curtains drawn on the windows—she hadn't even noticed the door had been open. With the photos pressed tightly to her chest, she moved without hesitation towards that open door, knowing without a doubt that he was out there waiting for her.  
  
"Bishop?" She called out as she stepped onto the balcony, her eyes scanning quickly till she found him; standing at the railing in a pressed suit and that damn sexy smirk of his—the one that made his eyes crinkle and her body warm. With a tilt to her head and her hand pressed to her heart, she sighed. "Bishop..."  
  
"Madeline," he was so happy to finally have her there; the few minutes it took her to get there having felt like hours. "It took you long enough love. Did you forget your way around?"  
  
Laughter and tears were fighting for control of her emotions, so she let out a little of both as she moved closer to him, lifting her handful of photos. "I got a little distracted on my way."  
  
"I see that," he grinned, taking a deep breath to steady himself as he reached out to take the photos from her, setting them aside.  
  
Maddie pulled her eyes from his for a second, looking around at what he had created out on their balcony; the candles had flowed outside and multiplied, dancing around bouquets of flowers. Feeling at home, at peace, she let out a breath and turned narrowed eyes to him. "This is...a lot of candles. Does the Fire Marshall know about you?"  
  
Bishop chuckled and nodded. "In fact she does. We go way back."  
  
"I see," Maddie took a breath and refocused on him. With a slight waver in her voice, a bundle of nervousness and giddiness all rolled into one, she asked, "You want to tell me what's happening right now?"  
  
Holding her eyes with his, he nodded; a slow, weighty bob of his head and he moved in, his hand reaching for hers as his smile took over his face. "Ah Madeline...I think you know what's happening right now."  
  
"Jamie..." She whispered against tears, biting at her lip to keep from crying. It was so big; so big. "Right now?"  
  
Bishop swallowed at the lump in his throat, looking down at the fingers he held in his, at the hand that had held onto him for so long now and then he slid his eyes back up to hers; the look in his bringing more emotion to hers. With confidence and certainty and the deepest sort of conviction, he nodded. "Right now."  
  
"I wasn't expecting this," she shook her head, a light laughter slipping from her lips as her other hand moved into his.  
  
"Wow..." He shook his head with his own laughter rumbling in his chest. "You're telling me."  
  
She laughed then; loud and echoing through the night. And when her laughter settled into a smile, it was wide and her eyes were bright. "You do know that my answer is going to be..."  
  
"Shoosh," he was quick to stop her, his hand rising to her face, his thumb pressing to her lips as his fingers slid around her cheek. "Don't do that love. Let me do this first." Though it wasn't a question, his eyebrows lifted as though it were.  
  
With a nod and a surrender, Maddie agreed. "Okay," she whispered, turning her face so that she could kiss his palm. "I love you so much Bishop."  
  
He took just a moment to savor it; just a minute to press his eyes closed and breathe in this wonderful feeling that seemed to take over him whenever she was around. When he felt as calm as he would be, as ready as he had ever been, he opened his eyes. His hand slid down her side to her waist and gathered her to him. With his eyes locked to hers, he began.  
  
"I thought about proposing to you on the Eiffel tower..." Maddie's breath sucked in at the very first sentence and she knew he was going to take her down. "But...too many people would know you. And I thought about proposing to you at that bar where I first met you...but too many people would know you and I thought about taking you to Bendal and falling to my knees...." His eyes twinkled as she sighed at the idea. "But too many people would know you and....you really have so many fans around the world. You know that don't you?"  
  
Maddie nodded, blinking at the tears in her eyes. "I'm a popular lady."  
  
"I know," he chuckled. "It's really hard for me to do things small scale; really difficult. And this...God. All I want to do is make this a spectacle. All I want to do is make a scene, to make it bigger and bolder and..." He shook his head and looked away for a beat before turning back to her. "And I also really, really want this to just...be ours. Me asking you to do what will ultimately be the most ridiculous thing you could possibly ever do with your time..."  
  
"Shush."  
  
"I didn't want to share that with anyone. I didn't want it to be up for interpretation or judgment...I wanted it to be ours."  
  
"I want that too," Maddie nodded encouragingly.  
  
"I thought you might say that," he took a deep breath and Maddie took a chance.  
  
"Can I kiss you right now?" Her eyes were wide as she searched his, a smirk playing across her lips. "I...it doesn't break any rules if I kiss you and I really, really want to and..."  
  
He nodded as he bent his lips to hers, his nose nudging hers as he laughed; light and full of love for her. Maddie sighed into his mouth, into him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and in this kiss she could feel all of it. The words he had spoken, those that he still held onto...everything.  
  
"Wait..." She whispered, holding onto him as he pulled back much, much too soon. "More...please..."  
  
"No," he shook his head with a grin, kissing her lips once more; her cheek, her nose, her forehead; his hands cupping her face as he moved away from her. "There are things to be said, love, and if you keep kissing me..." He kissed her once more and took a step back, taking her hands into his and sighing; happily, blissfully.  
  
"Okay," Maddie nodded, swallowing back her innate drive to be just a tiny bit difficult. "Go on."  
  
"I never, in a million years, saw you coming." He laughed and held tighter to her hands. "When I met you at Leo's that first night you were already unlike any I had met before..."  
  
"Please," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You were!" He insisted. "Anyone else would have come in on their best behavior, hoping to impress."  
  
"Oh I see," Maddie laughed.  
  
"And you came in...just as you were; competitive, spirited, cocky..." Though he snickered as he said the words, his face radiated pride. "God...I liked you from the very beginning."  
  
"I liked you from the beginning too."  
  
"You liked beating me at things and taking my money," he teased.  
  
"I really did," she sighed and he laughed as they drew closer together.  
  
And then his eyes shifted to serious; his mind drifting somewhere else. "When you walked into my place in London that night, I..." He shook his head, his eyes flashing with the pain he felt in her so long ago. "I had no idea what was about to become of my life..." Maddie's lips parted, ready to say something quippy, ready to toss back, but something in the way he was looking at her silenced her. "You were so beautiful Maddie...even in the falling apart, you were beautiful and strong and you held onto this amazing grace and presence and I was just...drawn to you."  
  
"Bishop..." She whispered, inexplicably touched by his words.  
  
"Before I knew what was happening, you had me doing things I had never done before," he laughed as he shook his head. "I was hanging horrible paintings in my office, I was going to Bendal in the dead of the summer, I was turning down women and... Fuck. Madeline, I was taking the Chunnel..."  
  
"Twice," Maddie pointed out.  
  
"Twice," he nodded with a sigh. "I was taking the Chunnel twice."  
  
"You love me so much."  
  
"Ha!" He laughed, loud and warm. "I do. I love you so much." He bent to kiss the tops of her hands before he pulled them to his chest; pressing them over his beating heart. "You remember the night of my going away party in London? When Sean met you on the deck and warned you against breaking my already fragile heart?"  
  
"I remember," she chuckled at his choice of words.  
  
"He told you then that I was walking away from everything....my friends, my family, my work..."  
  
"Bishop..." She started, tears in her eyes, words of love and promise on her tongue.  
  
"He was wrong," he cut her off with a strong shake of his head. "I wasn't giving up anything, I wasn't walking away from anything. I was jumping...head first into the best thing I've ever done. Ever." He dropped her hands and gathered her into his arms, pulling her tightly to him. "I don't do things half way Madeline. I do things as big as I can, as much as I can...with everything I have...and that, I'm afraid," he smiled and winked. "That includes you."  
  
"Aw," she blinked at the tears, trying to push her humor into the moment before she dissolved into tears. "You know I love it when you do me with everything you have...."  
  
"So naughty sometimes," he shook his head; loving how even now she was who she was. "I have learned a lot from my parents; mostly about business but about life and love and family and...one of the biggest overlying messages is this...When you find something so precious, something so valuable, something that makes you stop in your tracks and catch your breath and search your soul...you have no choice but to do whatever it takes to make it yours..." He shook his head, his eyes growing more serious, more solemn. "You're all of that Maddie. You're precious and valuable and you made me stop in my tracks and catch my breath and search my soul. But I'm not a possessive man...not of people and I don't want to lay claim to you like that, I don't want to take you as mine..."  
  
"No?" Maddie lifted her eyebrows with the slightest confusion.  
  
"No," he smiled softly. "But I'd do anything in the world for you to take me as yours."  
  
"Jamie..." Her voice cracked as she said his name, her eyes tearing up as he pulled back enough so that he could slip his hand into his suit coat pocket producing a small velvet box that made Maddie's heart flip flop in her chest. "Oh...." It was all she had, all she could summon.  
  
"This ring was my mother's," his voice wavered only slightly before he gained control; opening the lid and pulling it from the box. It was antique and brilliant and sparkled like the stars above them. "It's been in my family for years. It belonged to my great-grandmother first and then she gave it to my grandfather..."  
  
"The first Jamie Bishop?" Maddie cut in softly.  
  
"The first Jamie Bishop," he grinned as he tossed the box aside. "He gave it to my grandmother who wore it when she married him. And then it was passed on to my father who in turn gave it to my mother. And now..."  
  
Maddie could feel the excitement build in her stomach, moving slowly and wildly to the tips of her toes. "Now you want me to wear it."  
  
"More than I've wanted anything in my entire life." His voice wavered as the gravity of the moment struck him again. "Now I know what you're thinking..." He flashed a smirk to her and was met by her warm, sweet smile. "Why would you want to wear something that was last worn by a woman with such spectacularly failed marriages?"  
  
"That's not at all what I was thinking," Maddie shook her head.  
  
"Well it's what I'm thinking," Bishop chuckled. "But I'm going to tell you why it's not a terrible idea." With a deep breath, he began. "Even if we look past the fact that my grandparents were married for sixty years, even if we look past how in love they were with each other, even if we focus solely on my parents, it's still a wonderful story...because even though they did divorce and even though they both moved on to other people...what's important to see, to know is that for her entire life my father never spoke ill of my mother. He was loyal and respectful and treated her with love and kindness throughout." Maddie could see it made him emotional to think about it all. "And even though I have zero intention of ever leaving you, I would like to think that when we inevitably reach that stage in our...marriage...where you no longer find me sexually attractive..."  
  
"What?" Maddie giggled.  
  
"It's bound to happen," his eyes narrowed playfully. "And when it does...I would like to think that the friendship we have, the love and loyalty and respect and kindness that we share...I like to think that that would still be the thing that bonds us to each other, that keeps us together."  
  
"That's really very sweet."  
  
"Though if you ask me," his voice lowered in his intuitive cheekiness. "I think we're more likely to go the route of my grandparents."  
  
"Married for sixty years?"  
  
Bishop nodded with a wide, smug smile, "and completely unable to keep our hands off of each other."  
  
"Jamie..."  
  
"It's funny," he sighed and Maddie watched as his eyes teared up, watched as he blinked against them. "For as big as I do things, for as over the top as I like to be...it all comes down to this small, simple yes or no question..." He smiled and hugged her once more before stepping completely away from her. "I traveled all over the world with this ring, with this question for you, with this...hope..." He reached out to take her hand and then without a flinch or a pause, he lowered to his knee and her heart soared. "Maddie...Madeline...my love, my friend...you wonderful, crazy, woman...it would be a privilege for me if you were to take me on, if you were to live this amazing life with me at your side, if you would call me your... _husband_. Because I want more than anything to call you my wife..." He beamed as he said the words and then with the brightest smile, with the widest, most hopeful eyes, he shrugged and asked. "Will you marry me?"  
  
She had a plethora of witty replies built up in her mind, a slew of one-liners that were certain to bring their particular brand of humor to this moment. But when she looked down at him with that beautiful, charming smile of his and those wide, uncharacteristically innocent eyes, she couldn't tease; she couldn't joke. This was so much bigger than that and infinitely, infinitely easier.  
  
"My God," she sighed as the tears took over her eyes, as she fought for control of her words, of her heart. "There's never been a doubt in my mind...as I said to Sean on the deck at Leo's...I'd marry you right now Jamie Bishop. Right here on this balcony over the lights of New York..." She laughed as he chuckled. "In my pajamas and this bed hair and..."  
  
"A simple yes or no question love," he tugged on her fingers and his smirk grew smug.  
  
"Yes," she nodded; a simple—enormous—answer. "Yes absolutely. Yes."  
  
Though he had expected her to say yes, though he had known walking into this night that the odds were infinitely in his favor—hearing it from her lips, from that gentle curve of her smile—it washed over him and drew him quickly to tears, directly to a pool of the most wonderful emotion.  
  
"Yes?" He repeated, his eyebrows lifting as his eyes welled up; rising to his feet.  
  
Maddie laughed as she wiped at her own tears. "Yes...Oui...Si..." She took a breath and swallowed back the lump in her throat, her fingers reaching for the lapels of his suit jacket and tugging him to her. "Of course I'll marry you."  
  
"Yes..." He grinned as he moved in to her, his hands moving to her arms over her shoulders. "Yes?" He laughed then; blissful. "Yes!" Maddie began to giggle at the wide, silly way it seemed to be just now dawning on him. "YES! She said yes! She said..." He smiled down at her, his fingers stroking over her cheeks. "You said yes."  
  
"I did," she nodded, her hands moving to his wrists.  
  
He sniffed and pulled his hand from her face, bringing hers with it. Finding the appropriate finger, he nodded to her hand. "May I?" With her lip between her teeth, she nodded.  
  
She watched him bring that beautiful ring, that amazing piece of history to her finger and it hit her; the significance of this. He slid it on with ease, with a soft, thoughtful smile on his lips. With a shake in her voice, she spoke, "I'm honored to wear this Jamie..." She blinked at tears as he kissed the top of her hand. "Incredibly touched that you want me to have it that..." She leaned into his hand as he reached to wipe at her tears. "That you..."  
  
"I love you Maddie."  
  
"Oh God..." She sucked in her breath and moved into his arms. "I love you too."  
  
And then finally, with the greatest sense of satisfaction and an overwhelming feeling of completeness, Bishop brought his lips to hers and he kissed her.  
  
Something he had never wanted, something he had never hoped for or planned for or even gave much thought towards—was his. He had no idea how he had ever lived without her—but he knew one thing for absolute certainty. He would never have to again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"How many balloons are in here?" Maddie giggled as she looked up at the ceiling; laying tangled up with him on their couch with their feet propped on the table next to the pictures and an empty bottle of champagne. He had shed his suit and joined her in pajamas. They had called their parents. They had called their friends. They were well past tipsy. They were celebrating.  
  
"Well," Bishop took a breath and kissed the tips of her fingers. "If I had to guess..."  
  
"You do," she nodded; tipsy and giddy.  
  
"Three hundred."  
  
"Wow..." She sighed. "That's a lot."  
  
"It is," he nodded. "Thankfully I had some help."  
  
"Thankfully," she agreed, stretching out her hand in front of them so she could look at the ring again. "It's so....sparkly."  
  
Bishop snickered and nodded. "That's the defining appeal of diamonds I suppose."  
  
"I suppose," she turned a look to him. "Did you really take this ring to all of these places?"  
  
"I did," he kissed her shoulder, holding her closer.  
  
"Rome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Bishop..." She turned to him. "You flew to Bendal?"  
  
Holding her eyes he smiled. "I would say Bendal is a pretty important spot on the list, wouldn't you?"  
  
"You're the most romantic man in the world..." She leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"So I've been told," he kissed her back; loving the giddiness that had taken her over, the smile on her face that he never wanted to fade. "Can I get you another drink my love?"  
  
"Mmmm," she nodded excitedly. "More champagne please."  
  
"No, no, no," he shook his head, pulling his body from hers, from the couch. "Scotch Madeline. We're drinking Scotch."  
  
"I don't like Scotch Jamie!" She called out as he moved to the bar.  
  
"Yeah..." He groaned as he shook his head. "I don't know if I can have a wife who doesn't like Scotch."  
  
"Psh," she laughed. "You should have thought of that before you blew up all these balloons."  
  
"Ha!" He poured himself a glass of Scotch and went for a bottle of champagne for her. "I suppose I should have."  
  
"You know what I think..." She sat up as she watched him walk back into the room.  
  
"What do you think my darling?" He refreshed her glass and handed it to her before sitting next to her again.  
  
"I think..." She sipped at the bubbly liquid before she settled back against him. "You're going to have to get used to having a Bishop around who doesn't like Scotch."  
  
His drink paused on its way to his mouth. "Sorry...did you just say..." He blinked; his mind drawing nothing.  
  
Maddie giggled into her glass and nodded. "I did..." She reached out to pinch his cheek. "After all of that you can't really be surprised that I want to be Mrs. Maddie Bishop..."  
  
"Jesus," he pressed a hand to his pounding heart as she laughed. "No I..." He shook his head and looked to her; touched and thrilled. And then his lips tugged into a smirk. "I'm not sure Mrs. Maddie Bishop works."  
  
"What?" Her nose scrunched up.  
  
"Nope..." He leaned in to kiss her; her lips, her jaw, her neck and then as he drew his lips to her ear, he grinned against her skin. "It's  _Doctor_  Maddie Bishop..."


	43. Chapter 43

"Bishop!" Maddie called out as she hurried through their door. The summer was drawing to a quick close and she had just returned home from a day long Welcome Back meeting and training with her new Department at the University. "Bishop are you home?"

  
"I am!" He called back from the kitchen; the smell of dinner welcoming her home.  
  
"Are you cooking?" Maddie hurried towards his voice, towards the delicious scent with a wide grin.  
  
"I am," he chuckled at the way her voice perked up.  
  
"God I love you," she exhaled with a shake of her head, happy to see him there; happy to have him there. Moving in behind him as he added chopped onions to a sauce he was working on, she hugged her arms around his waist and kissed his back.  
  
"Welcome home," he ran his free hand over hers and gave the pot a stir before turning around in her arms to kiss her hello.  
  
"Mmmmm...." She smiled against his lips, moaned into his mouth. "Hi..."  
  
"Hi..." He chuckled, kissing her again before he pulled back, his hands running over her back. "How was the training?"  
  
"Fantastic," Maddie nodded as she slipped from his arms, moving over to where the salad sat in the middle of preparation. "Can I do something here?"  
  
"Shred carrots? Slice cucumber?"  
  
"Got it," Maddie agreed, moving to wash her hands, watching him as she did. "So...I decided something today..."  
  
"Oh?" He turned back to the stove.  
  
"Yes," she moved back to the salad. "I think we should get married."  
  
"Yeah?" Bishop laughed without turning back to her. "Well you're in luck, love. I'm fairly certain that's already in the works."  
  
"No," she chuckled, halting her slicing. "I mean...now."  
  
"Now?" He glanced back over his shoulder.  
  
"Mmmm," Maddie nodded, catching and holding his gaze. "I start working in less than two weeks...I won't have a chunk of time off again until winter and I thought...I don't know..." She shrugged and smiled over at him; this cute, sweet, adorable smile that made him melt—something they were both well aware of. "I thought we could get married. This weekend. We can go upstate or...to the coast or...I don't know, wherever you want. We can get a license and just...get married."  
  
Bishop held her eyes as her words washed over him and he couldn't deny the way his body reacted, the way every instinct in him—the instincts he had grown to trust implicitly—told him to say yes, to pack his bags right then and make her his wife. But there was this voice, this memory that held onto him, causing his emotions to bubble up. Blinking at the way it made him want to cry, he turned around and lowered the heat on the sauce. Wiping his hands, he made his way over to her.  
  
Maddie watched as he closed in on her, as he took the knife from her hand and pulled her to him, pressing her back against the island. And she watched as his face grew entirely serious, his eyes dark and heavy. His hands were gentle as they lifted to her face, his thumb stroking at her cheek. "You know I adore you. I really do. And you have to know that if it were just me..." He shook his head, biting back a chuckle before he took a deep breath and let her in on what was making him fight back tears. "Before my mother died..." He took just a second to focus. "When I talked to her about my intentions on marrying you, she made me promise not to elope. She...she said that if I was going to marry you, that I had to do it right; in front of family and friends. That I need to stand up and make vows and...and make it matter." His eyes scanned hers for a moment before he looked down, feeling a little shy and a little sad. "I don't know Maddie, I just..."  
  
"Shhh..." She smiled as her fingers moved under his chin, bringing his face up to look at her. Holding his gaze, with her own emotions swirling in her heart, she bit her bottom lip and smiled wide. "Then we have a wedding."  
  
"Yeah?" His hand moved up to pull hers from his cheek, his face bright and sweet.  
  
"Absolutely," she nodded; overwhelmed by how this all made her feel. He had talked to his mother about marrying her, he had made her promises about how it would unfold. And there was no way Maddie would ever make him go against something like that—never in her life. "You know..." She moved in closer to him, loving the way his body warmed hers. "You're going to make the most handsome of grooms."  
  
"Ha..." Bishop laughed, his heart thumping as his soon to be wife repeated words his mother had told him. "Thank you," he bent to kiss her.  
  
"Are there any other...requirements?" Maddie lifted her eyebrows. "Anything else you want to make sure we do?"  
  
"No love," he shook his head. "You can decide...everything else."  
  
"Yeah?" She couldn't help the way she bounced on her feet; it was almost reflexive. "Does that mean...we can get married at Christmas time? I have a good chunk of time off there and it's my favorite time of year."  
  
"Yes," Bishop nodded, his smile pulling warm. "We can get married at Christmas time."  
  
"Your father and Michael wouldn't mind coming to the states for the holiday?"  
  
"Not at all," he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry..." Maddie laughed. "I should have asked...do you mind if we get married in the states? Or were you wanting to..."  
  
"Anywhere you want," he assured her. "Your mother's back yard if you prefer."  
  
"Nah," Maddie shook her head with a grin. "But maybe....maybe the mountains in Colorado?"  
  
"At Christmas?" Bishop lifted his eyebrows. "Sounds beautiful."  
  
"It will be," she bit her lip, taking a breath to hold in her excitement. "Is that...is that okay with you? Are you sure? Because we can talk about other options and..."  
  
"Colorado. Christmas." His voice had a tone of finality to it. "Done."  
  
And that was how it all began. During dinner that night they decided that they needed to make a trip to Colorado to get some things in order. With a short amount of time, they needed to move fast. Making a long, four-day weekend out of Labor Day, they cemented plans for a quick trip and Maddie geared up to start her new job.  
  
Neither of them had prepared for just how quickly time would fly, just how fast it would all start to come together.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Walking through the paths of Columbia University, through the old, architectural masterpieces, Bishop found himself walking taller. On his way to pick up Maddie so they could leave for their weekend in Colorado, he couldn't help the way pride seemed to seep into his smile, his eyes. He loved that she was a Professor there—even in the ways that had nothing to do with sex or lust. He loved that every night of the two weeks since she had started teaching, she had come home with a wide, tired smile and stories that made her laugh while she was telling him. She loved her job—and that made him incredibly happy.  
  
Rounding through a long corridor, he began to look at the room numbers, having planned on arriving with just enough time to, hopefully, catch the last bit of her lecture. He slowed to a stop outside the correct room, moving cautiously and quietly through the open door. As he looked down in the lecture hall filled with students, he saw her at the bottom. She was sitting on the desk, finishing up what must have been an animated story as her students were glued to her. Not that he could blame them.  
  
With a sigh and a smile, she clapped her hands together. "Okay. That's it for today. Just a quick reminder, I won't be here for my Friday office hours tomorrow, I'm leaving town for the weekend. If you have any questions, you can email them or bring them to class on Tuesday. Anything before I go?" She scanned the crowd quickly for any hands. "Okay then. Have a great weekend."  
  
As the students began to pack up and file out, Bishop stepped into the classroom and made his way towards the front of the room. Smiling as people passed him, he slid into a seat and watched as Maddie began to pack up her items, her back to him.  
  
Clearing his throat, he raised his hand. "Excuse me, Professor?"  
  
"Yeah?" Maddie spun around towards his voice and her smile pulled higher. With a chuckle, she stopped what she was doing and rounded the desk, her arms crossing over her chest. "Yes? Mister....Bishop? Is it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he nodded, lowering his hand and leaning forward in his chair, the room nearly empty as he grinned. "I'm having a little trouble understanding some of the content from the book. I was wondering if you might be able to suggest a study group of some sort or..."  
  
"Maybe a little one-on-one tutoring?" Maddie lifted her eyebrows, biting back her laughter as she tried to stay 'in character'.  
  
"If you thought it might help," he smirked.  
  
"It might."  
  
"Do you know of anyone who might be available for such a thing?"  
  
"I may," she nodded, taking slow steps towards his desk. "Though...it will cost you..."  
  
"Anything," he shook his head quickly, his hands holding up in surrender.  
  
"Well," Her mouth twisted as she thought. "I really need to get to Colorado tonight."  
  
"I have a plane!" His face lit up. "I could take you there."  
  
"You could?" She tilted her head to the side, softening, losing grasp of this little performance.  
  
"Yeah..." He let go of his. "What do you say Professor? Come away with me for the weekend? Teach me a thing or two?"  
  
"Sounds lovely," she nodded, leaning down to kiss him. "Tell me..." She ran her fingers into his hair. "Is there any chance we have enough time for me to take you to my office and..."  
  
"Oh God, yes..." Bishop was on his feet and out of his chair in a heartbeat. "Grab your things...come on love. We have to hurry..."  
  
"Hurry?" She giggled as he moved around her, gathering her bag in his arms. "Are you going to carry my books?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he laughed as she grabbed his hand, pulling him with her out of the room. "Are you going to give me a jumpstart on our tutoring sessions?"  
  
"Actually," she sighed, tossing a lust-filled glance over her shoulder. "I thought it might be more appropriate if we discuss the appropriate...ahem...discipline...." She heard his breath suck in. "For your consistent tardiness."  
  
"I love Professor Maddie so much more than French Maid Maddie," he groaned, following quickly behind her as she pulled him into her office; shutting the door with an excited giggle all her own.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So listen," Bishop sat up in his chair as the plane began to grow closer to its destination. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Yeah?" Maddie looked over to him, letting her Kindle rest in her lap. "What's up?"  
  
"Well," he took a deep breath and thought for a moment before he continued. "You know that I'm an only child..."  
  
"Yes," Maddie's eyes narrowed in slight confusion.  
  
"And you know that I have..." He paused and shook his head. "No...not...Ha!" He laughed, running his fingers back through his hair.  
  
"Bishop what are you talking about right now?"  
  
"I'm talking about money," he answered frankly. "I wanted to talk about money, about money for the wedding...before we landed in Colorado and started in on the planning."  
  
"Oh," Maddie smiled; touched that he was a little nervous, even more touched that he wanted to talk about it, that she didn't have to force the issue. "Okay. Great. Let's do that then." She nodded her head and moved her Kindle back into her bag.  
  
"Great," he breathed, his smile easing up a bit. "Here's the thing. My mother left me...a considerable amount of money when she died. I mean..." He looked down at his hands. "I was...fine before, but she left me this chunk of money and I think..." He looked back up to her and she could see he had given this some thought, that he had feelings around it all. "It would mean a great deal to me if we could use it—or at least some of it—to pay for the wedding."  
  
Maddie smiled across the seat to him, reaching out for his hand as she nodded. "I think that would be okay."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Of course," she agreed with ease. "You want to tell me how much that is so that I can add it to what I have and..."  
  
"In actual usable funds?" Bishop thought for a moment and then, in a frank, simple way, he shrugged and ball-parked it. "Sixty-five million dollars."  
  
Maddie's eyes flashed wide as her breath held. "Well." She cleared her throat and smiled sweetly. "I suppose that should cover just about anything we want to do."  
  
"Maddie..." He began, catching the surprise in her eyes.  
  
"I mean, like...if we wanted to buy a small mountain town and rename it Jamie-ville," she let out a bit of a laugh and took a deep breath. "That's a lot of money Bishop."  
  
"Maddie," he grew serious and adult-like as he looked to her, in a way a parent might just before they were going to explain something to a child. "I don't mean for this to sound...how it's going to sound but I really want there to be no secrets here," he waved his hand between them.  
  
"Oh-kay," she blinked; only slightly nervous.  
  
"That is...not a lot of money."  
  
Her eyes locked with his. "It's not?"  
  
"No." He stayed steady.  
  
"Well..." Maddie held his gaze, refusing to turn away or to flinch or to make him think that it was some sort of problem or issue. But it was...a lot of money. "Wow..." She whispered; her smile softening as she took it in. In truth, she didn't know why she was surprised. She was flying on a private jet. She lived in a thirty-million-dollar apartment in New York City. She had travelled all over that summer staying in the most amazing places, all of which her future husband and his family owned.  
  
But it felt like a lot when he said it out loud, so casually.  
  
"Madeline?" His fingers were soft over hers. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded quickly, clearing her throat as she recovered. "I am. I'm sorry. I just...wow..." She shook her head. "It's not a big deal, it's not. I know that you're...incredibly wealthy," she said the words without a waver.  
  
"But?"  
  
"No but," she shook her head again. "Can we just...when we start talking to my mother about things, when she wants to contribute something—because I know she will—can we just, can we not tell her that? I don't want her to feel..."  
  
"No of course not," Bishop shook his head quickly. "I would never."  
  
"I know," she squeezed his hand. "Thank you."  
  
Bishop squeezed hers back and relaxed a bit into his chair as she looked out the window as the plane dipped lower still. "Also, Jamie-Ville?" He turned mock disgust to her. "Try Bishop-topia."  
  
"Bishop-topia," Maddie snickered, relaxing even further. "I like it. I like it." Letting out a breath, she turned back to him. "Just so we're clear, we're not going to spend all of that money on a wedding, right?"  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head with a laugh. "We could if you wanted but..."  
  
"I do not want," she shook her head firmly; not a chance.  
  
"Then where do you want to cap it? Five?"  
  
"One," she countered. "Though I'm sure to have some left over."  
  
"Done," he clapped his hands together with a smile. "One it is."  
  
"One it is."  
  
"Now buckle up my darling, we're about to land."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meeting them in the terminal were Kyle and Amy. With wide, beaming smiles and signs held high, they were set to take them into the mountains to a very specific spot Maddie wanted to see the next morning. After hugs and kisses they collected luggage and made their way to Kyle's awaiting SUV—mountain bound. They would spend two nights in the mountains, heading back to spend the last two nights with her mother before flying back late Monday night.  
  
But they had very specific tasks to complete on this trip; one of which was accomplished that night. They made it to their destination in a little over two hours; settling into their suites, they met for drinks and a late dinner. Once they were well fed and adequately liquored, they moved on to a bar not far from the resort and continued in their merriment; the music bringing them all to a festive mood.  
  
"Okay Amy..." Bishop finished his drink and held his hand out to her over the table. "Come on, I see you swaying over there. Come dance with me?"  
  
"What?" Amy laughed, her cheeks flushing slightly from the alcohol and the heat.  
  
"Please?" Bishop turned on all charm. "I'm a fabulous dancer, I swear your toes are safe with me."  
  
"It's true," Maddie grinned, her hand running along his thigh. "He's amazing dancer. Oh! And he speaks about five different languages too."  
  
"You do?" Amy's eyebrows flew up; impressed.  
  
"I do," Bishop laughed. "Though I don't need to speak any of them while we dance."  
  
"Oh I see how it is," Kyle joked. "You're here to conquer the States?"  
  
"No, no Kyle. Just this booth," Bishop tossed a wink across the table to him. "You're next."  
  
"Niiiiice," Kyle shook his head, chuckling as Amy took Bishop's hand and let him pull her to the dance floor. And then his focus turned to his cousin; catching the way she looked after them, the way she smiled. "You're happy."  
  
"Ha," she turned back to him with a light sight. "You have no idea."  
  
"No...I mean it..." He nudged her drink with his.  
  
"I do too," she caught his eyes. "It's really crazy how life works out sometimes, you know?"  
  
"You mean Harry?" Kyle lifted his eyebrows, his jaw tightening.  
  
"Mmmm," Maddie nodded, taking a sip from her drink. "There was a time when I wished I had never met Harry, when I wished I could go back and never unloaded that truck in Bendal, never moved to London..." She laughed and glanced out to where Bishop moved Amy around the dance floor, both of them laughing and clearly enjoying themselves. "But if I hadn't...I would have never met him. And God, Kyle....that would have been a tragedy."  
  
"Such a sappy romantic sometimes," he nodded to her.  
  
"I can't help it," she sighed. "He brings it out in me."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"You didn't always," her eyes grew pointed.  
  
"I was being...protective," he defended. "And I eased up."  
  
"Sure," Maddie snickered.  
  
"I did! And I like him now..."  
  
"Well that's good," Maddie laughed and leaned forward. "Because...I have something a little...unorthodox to ask you."  
  
"Yeah?" His voice slid to cautious.  
  
"I was wondering if you would stand up with me," she seemed nervous and a little shy as she asked. "When I marry Bishop. I would love it if you would stand up with me."  
  
"You want me to be a bridesmaid." His voice went flat, even though he was incredibly touched.  
  
"Well you wouldn't have to wear a dress or anything," she rolled her eyes. "Bishop's going to ask his father and his friend Sean to stand up with him and I'm going to ask Khenda but...I don't know...you've been my best friend for a very long time and I would really like you to be there." She shrugged. "But if it makes you uncomfortable or..."  
  
"Of course," he reached out his hand, resting on her arm as he dipped his head so he could meet her eyes. "I would be...happy...to stand up with you Maddie."  
  
"Yeah?" Her entire spirit lifted as her smile pulled wide.  
  
"Absolutely," he nodded; leaning in and lowering his voice. "Hell, I'd probably even wear the dress."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie had to swallow to keep beer from spitting all over the table. "Jesus...don't tell Bishop that!"  
  
"I won't," he shook his head, squeezing her hand in his. "I really am happy for you. I hope you know that."  
  
"I do," she nodded, squeezing his in return. "Now. Enough about me. When in the hell are you going to make that woman part of the family?" Her head jerked towards Amy and Bishop.  
  
With a shrug, he answered. "In about two weeks."  
  
"What?!" Maddie's eyes flashed wide, her head snapping back to him.  
  
"Well, I'm going to ask her in two weeks," he grinned a bit sheepishly. "My guess is we'll get married at the beginning of the summer."  
  
"Wow...look at you..." She shook her head. "It's about time."  
  
"I know, I know," he laughed.  
  
"Congratulations," Maddie lifted her beer to him.  
  
"Same to you," he clinked their bottles together and took a long drink.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie knew the second she saw it and Bishop knew the second he saw her. Her eyes hazed over and her conversations grew silent. He stopped following her at about the second pew from the back and watched her move to the altar, her eyes scanning around as her hands clasped together tight to her chest. And when she turned to find him, her eyes emitting emotion from the front of the church to the back, Bishop nodded and turned to the newly hired Coordinator.  
  
"Is it available on the Twenty-Second of December?"  
  
Miraculously it was.  
  
And just like that, the plans tumbled into place. They would marry at the Beaver Creek Chapel. Their reception and all of the festivities that surrounded what had become a destination wedding would be held at the Ritz Carlton in Bachelor Gulch.  
  
It would be a snowy, mountain, holiday wedding. And everything about it made Maddie warm.  
  
They signed contracts and detailed a few major points; securing lodging for their guests for a span of time, renting specific locations for the reception and the rehearsal dinner. When they finally came out of the mountains towards Maddie's childhood home, the major pieces of their wedding plans had been secured. Now all she had left were the smaller, more personal details.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
On their last morning in Colorado, Maddie was handed a gentle reminder of her former life. As she drank coffee with her mother on the back deck, making plans for her to come out to New York in a few weeks when Khenda would be there in order to do some dress shopping and make a few more plans, Bishop came outside with news.  
  
"What is it?" Maddie asked, sensing even the tiniest of shifts in his mood.  
  
"Nothing," he answered too quickly. All it took was a narrow of her eyes and he took a breath. "I was going to wait until after breakfast."  
  
"It's okay," Maddie shook her head, watching as he sat in the chair next to her mother, across the table from her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Okay," Bishop pulled his phone out, swiped the screen and, laying it on the table, he slid it across to her.  
  
Maddie lifted it from the table and squinted to focus her eyes on it. "Damn." She breathed, sitting back in her chair.  
  
"What is it?" Hannah looked from Bishop to Maddie.  
  
Maddie glanced to her fiancé, a small smile on her lips as she cleared her throat and began to read. "Royal Rebound Alert! Nearly a month after Prince Harry wed Cassandra Whitworth at Westminster Abbey, his former fiancé, Doctor Madeline Forrester was spotted touring potential wedding sights in her home state of Colorado with Harry's former best friend, Ian Bishop the Third and a giant rock on that oh-so-important finger. Is there a rebound wedding in the works..." Maddie's mocking voice faded as she stopped reading and looked to the photos that had been snapped of her and Bishop in Beaver Creek just a few days ago. Closing the screen, she put the phone back on the table and swallowed the disgust that had built up in her throat. "Fuck them."  
  
"Maddie!" Hannah was shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry mom but fuck them," she pushed back from the table and shook her head. "A rebound wedding!" Her eyes shifted to Bishop who watched her with sympathetic eyes. "As if I would ever get married because he did."  
  
"I know," he nodded; what could he say. "It's okay..."  
  
"It's not okay," she shook her head. "It's bullshit and you know it."  
  
"Would you please stop talking like that in front of your mother?" He smiled, catching the look on Hannah's face every time a curse word came from her daughter's mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry mom."  
  
"It's quite alright," she smiled at the two of them, rising to her feet. "I think I'll just give you two a minute."  
  
"No, no," Maddie shook her head. "It's okay."  
  
"I know," Hannah smiled but moved to leave anyway; squeezing Bishop's shoulder as she left them for a moment.  
  
"Madeline..." He called out to her; sweet and soothing.  
  
Maddie took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly as she pulled forth her relaxation techniques. "I know I should have expected this I just..." She looked over to him and shook her head. "I didn't."  
  
"I know," he reached out to her, pulling her hand into his. "Come on....come here," he tugged on her fingers, wanting her to pull out of the place her mind had gone just then. "Want to hear the funny part?"  
  
"There's a funny part?" Maddie's eyebrows lifted.  
  
"Mmm," he nodded. "My phone has been going crazy; texts and phone calls..."  
  
"What? Why?" Her face scrunched up.  
  
"Ian Bishop's getting married," he smirked and shrugged. "Women all over the world think the world is coming to an end."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's head tossed back in laughter; that had done it. That had brought her back from the edge. "God..." She sighed, shaking her head. "Wait. Hold on. Women all over the world? Give me that phone."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night as they flew East towards home, Maddie had all but forgotten how their privacy had been snapped away, had let the assumptions that were made slip from her mind. She had bigger—better—things happening in her life.  
  
Like marrying this wonderful man who offered her his lap while he read through a few files on their trip home.  
  
Like checking over her lesson for class for the next day.  
  
Like verifying Khenda's flight information.  
  
Like making appointments to try on wedding gowns for the weekend her mother and Khenda would be in town.  
  
Like living her life...her beautiful, blissful, complete life.

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a one-time thing told from Harry's POV. It's what happens when Harry finds out about Maddie's engagement. I thought you might enjoy it!

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Good Morning," Harry was running a bit behind that morning; having slept in a little later, having insisted on getting in a run before he went into the office.  
  
"Good Morning," Cassandra was already at breakfast; tucked into her chair at one end of the table, her standard plate in front of her. Turning her cheek up to him, she didn't look up from the folded newspaper she was reading as she let his lips graze her quickly. "You're running late."  
  
"I know," he nodded, sliding into his seat and reaching for his napkin. "Sorry."  
  
"No bother," she shook her head, taking a sip of her drink without really looking up.  
  
"So listen," Harry took a breath. "We both have cleared schedules this weekend, I was thinking maybe we could head up to Highgrove, spend some down time in the country and..."  
  
"The country?" Cassandra's eyes pulled up from what she was reading, her nose crinkling. "Highgrove? Why would we want to go there? Everything's so...quiet. And there's never anything happening." She shook her head and blinked her eyes. "Let's stay in the city. There's a new club I wanted to check out. We can go to Leo's and then off dancing...something a little bit more exciting..."  
  
Harry watched her watch him, trying hard not to let the great divide between them swallow him up. Giving in, he nodded; not caring enough to put up a big fight. "Sure. Fine..." Letting out a breath, he reached for a drink. "Whatever."  
  
Satisfied with that—as satisfied as she ever really would be—she turned over the newspaper in front of her and her eyes shifted away from him. When she read the headline, her eyes grew wide. "Well. Would you look at that."  
  
"Hmm?" Harry didn't bother to look up.  
  
"She's engaged to be married."  
  
"She?" Harry's eyebrows lifted but his eyes stayed trained on his food, unable to muster up enough energy to care much more than that about somebody Cassandra knew getting married.  
  
"You know..." Her voice flattened as her gaze fixed on him. "Your first choice."  
  
That got his attention; his eyes snapping up to her. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The great love of your life," she didn't even try to bite back the cattiness that came whenever she spoke of her, whenever she thought of her. Flipping the folded newspaper in his direction, she huffed. "Maddie."  
  
It took him a second to control himself, to swallow back his body's intuitive reaction. It was difficult, but he did it. "Oh come on," he groaned, reaching for it. "Do we really have to do this again?" It wasn't the first time his wife had drawn this kind of thing up, not the first time she had tossed this around. And he really didn't want to fight.  
  
"Well," Cassandra's eyes shifted away from him, her fingers twisting her napkin in her lap. "I'm sure  _she_  would have been happy to jet away to Highgrove for the weekend."  
  
"Cassandra..." He rolled his eyes as he gripped the newspaper, pulling it in front of him as his breath held in the lump in his throat.  
  
"If she weren't planning a wedding with your best friend." She grumbled.  
  
"Okay," Harry sighed, rising to his feet and forgetting his breakfast; losing his appetite. "I'm going to go. I have a meeting this morning...and I don't care about this." He moved around the table, leaving the newspaper behind. "Will you be here when I get home tonight?"  
  
"Would you miss me if I weren't?" She turned to look up at him as he neared her side.  
  
"Cassandra." He implored and she sighed.  
  
"I'm going out with Samantha tonight," she blinked, giving up the push she had perfected. "I'll be home late."  
  
"Okay." He leaned to kiss her cheek. "Have a good day."  
  
"You too," she called after him as he moved away from her. "If I decide to crash at Samantha's, I'll text you."  
  
Harry paused in the doorway, his head dropping for just a second before he nodded. "Okay."  
  
And just like that he left; his wife at one end of his world, his heart and his mind at the other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was hours before he looked at that story again. An entire day had passed, one he had purposefully kept as busy as he possibly could; squeezing in phone calls and writing emails that weren't quite necessary. Anything to keep his mind from even glancing at the reason he hadn't been able to breathe normally since breakfast.  
  
He had worked late; something that seemed to be occurring more and more.  
  
He had picked up take out on his way home; knowing the house, the beautiful house that still reminded him of her, would be cold and dark and lonely.  
  
When he received the text from his wife telling him that she was 'just going to stay with Samantha', he hated that he felt relief.  
  
But that's what it was. He breathed a little easier, felt less sick to his stomach. Because he knew that what was inevitably going to happen in their home that night was something she shouldn't have to see—something that would do neither of them any good.  
  
So he went home and shrugged off part of his day; a suit coat over the back of the chair, a tie dropped into the seat cushion, sleeves rolled to elbows and the top two buttons releasing his throat.  
  
It wasn't lost on him that tonight he didn't feel the reprieve he usually felt—he wasn't breathing any easier.  
  
He ate a bit of something, needing to have food in his stomach first.  
  
And then, with a sad sort of resignation, he reached for the bottle of Scotch. The irony of it all only made it heavier. For as long as he could remember, he had drank Scotch with Bishop. It had been something they had shared for years, long before they were legally able to do so. It had been something that had helped him move past Maddie, had helped him stay strong in the course he had chosen.  
  
With a bitter laugh and a tiny, sarcastic salute to the history, he poured himself a tall glass. As he walked past his bag from work, he pulled out the folded up newspaper he had taken from a table and he moved through the dark corridors to his office. Forgoing the overhead light, he moved to a large, worn leather chair in the corner and, sinking down into it, he flipped on the lamp.  
  
He looked down at the newsprint in his hand and read the headline, "Lord Ian Bishop the Third, heir to Bishop Enterprise out of London has become engaged to..."  
  
He had to stop reading, had to take a drink first. He hadn't imagined it would feel like this; not quite this heavy.  
  
Draining just under half the glass, he took a deep breath and summoned his will. "To Doctor Madeline Forrester."  
  
This was it. This was the place Bishop had warned him about the very night he had ended things with Maddie. This place of hurt and upset; this place of unimaginable regret.  
  
This was where he lived now.  
  
He tossed the paper aside and took another drink. He didn't need to know the rest; didn't  ** _want_**  to know the rest. Over the course of the next few days, he would learn it all eventually. He would learn that they would marry in the states. He would learn that they had set a December date. He would learn that Sean and Kiki were making the trip. He would learn all of that in due time.  
  
But this moment, this night, all he had needed to know, he knew.  
  
It was true. Bishop had asked and she had accepted.  
  
Harry had known this would happen. He had seen them together at Kiki's wedding, he had seen them together at Bishop's London home. And he knew Bishop well enough to know—he wasn't a stupid man.  
  
In fact, he was a very smart man and he knew when he had something priceless in his hands. And Maddie most certainly was.  
  
Harry had known Bishop would ask. And he had known Maddie would say yes. He could remember the conviction with which she had spoken of him that day in her office. The image was burned in his soul; the look in her eyes, the smile on her face, the way it made him feel.  
  
He had known this day would come, but he had been nowhere near ready for the way it would hit him—for how much it hurt.  
  
His fingers wrapped tight around his glass as he brought it back to his lips.  
  
He knew he had no one to blame but himself. He knew that when he traced this whole mess back to the root—that it was him who had pushed her away, it was him who had pushed Bishop in that direction, it was him who had refused to see what he was doing, to see the mistakes he was making. It was him who had started all of this.  
  
And now here he was; sitting alone in the dark getting drunk—married to a woman who he didn't really love—who didn't really love him.  
  
And there she was; smiling back at him from the newsprint as she prepared to marry a man she would love more than she had loved him—a man who loved her with no fear.  
  
Harry's eyes clouded over with tears and the sobs in his throat began to burn and he wasn't sure when this was all going to just...stop.  
  
And he missed them—he hated how much he missed them.  
  
He missed Maddie and he missed Bishop and there were times when he wasn't really sure who he missed more. He hadn't just lost a woman in all of this, he had lost his best friend. As much as he knew he was responsible for it all, the loss was no less real, the pain no less striking.  
  
He had lost so much; missed so much.  
  
But he had known this would happen. He had told Bishop that night when he had gone to his place weeks before his own wedding to Cassandra, when they had graced over the topic of Bishop marrying Maddie, he had taken a breath and laid words to the truth. "You would be an absolute fool if you didn't—regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
He had meant it then and he meant it now.  
  
He knew without a doubt—he was an absolute fool,  _he_  would regret it for the rest of his life.  
  
But not Bishop. Bishop was a wise man; unafraid and unable to hide his emotions. And, in a few short months, he was going to be married to the great love of Harry's life.  
  
Bringing his glass to his lips, he found it empty—just like so many parts of his heart, of his soul.  
  
And that was the tipping point, the moment when he could no longer control the urge he had felt all day, could no longer keep back this build-up of emotion he had been avoiding all day. The sound that emitted from him was a tragic mix of pain and tears and anger and disappointment. The glass flew from his hand in sadness, in regret, in resignation. When it shattered against the far wall, his emotions fell to the ground with it.  
  
And there in that chair with only the lamp illuminating the darkness around him, he folded. With his head in his hands and years' worth of regret, he sobbed.  
  
He grieved.  
  
For Maddie.  
  
For Bishop.  
  
For himself.  
  
He knew that in the morning the glass would be cleaned up before he saw it, long before his wife ever could. He knew that the newspaper would make it to the recycling bin and he knew that he would never speak of it; never bring it up in conversation. He knew that he would go back to holding this line he had drawn for himself, he would go back to this role he had created, to this life he had built.  
  
But that was tomorrow and tonight...alone in the house she had designed...he let himself fall apart.


	45. Chapter 45

The four months between the engagement and the wedding flew by so fast that Maddie barely kept up. So much was going on around them; thousands of small, minute details and a handful of big ones were scattered over those last few months. All of them bringing them closer and closer to this wonderful winter wedding that they were pulling together.

  
September:  
  
"Hey baby..." Maddie grinned as she answered her ringing phone; moving from the living room where Khenda and her mom were still going over fabric swatches. They had flown in when Bishop had flown out and they had spent days together making plans.  
  
"Madeline," he smiled as he said her name.  
  
"God I love the sound of your voice," she sighed, slipping into his office and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah?" He even sounded smug over the phone line. "What would you like me to say to you?" His voice dipped lower, slower. "I'll say anything you like."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie couldn't help the giggle any more than she could help the flush to her cheeks. "My mother and Khenda are here."  
  
"Damn it," he chuckled, snapping his fingers in disappointment. "How did today go? Did you find a dress?"  
  
"I did," she nodded, her smile pulling wide and bright. "Oh God Bishop I found just...an amazing dress. It's so beautiful and it makes me feel..." She let out a long drawn out sigh, sinking into the couch in his office. "Like a bride. It makes me feel like a bride."  
  
"I cannot wait to see it," he loved hearing her like this, wished he could see the look on her face.  
  
"I cannot wait for you to see it either," she took a breath. "After that we went looking for shoes and accessories and right now we're sorting through swatches of fabric for bridesmaid dresses."  
  
"Well now, do you think it's fair for you to make that decision without Kyle there?" His lips pulled into a smirk. "I'm sure he would want some input on the fabric choices; color, drape...you know."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie nodded, laughing at the image. "Very nice, very nice. Tell me...what was your day like? How is London treating you?"  
  
"Well," he sighed. "It's going well. Today was odd though. I met with a client I've been meeting with for years and every time we meet, we get together in his office. He shows me pictures of his children and his grandchildren and he always makes me eat some biscuits his wife has made..." Bishop smiled as he remembered. "But today we met at the Wren Church..."  
  
"The Wren Church?" Maddie's forehead knotted. "That's odd. Why did you meet there?"  
  
"I don't know," Bishop shook his head, still tossing it around in his head. "When I asked him, he just shrugged and said he liked the venue and that he had another meeting with the Chelsea Pensioners after lunch..."  
  
"Well I suppose that makes sense."  
  
"Maybe...I don't know. It felt odd...Anyway..." He shrugged and let it go. "I'm ready to come back to you tomorrow."  
  
"I'm ready to have you back with me tomorrow."  
  
"Any chance I'll get to see this amazing dress?"  
  
"Sure," Maddie nodded with a grin. "December twenty-second, six o'clock in the evening. I'm sure you'll be able to spot me, I'll be staring right at you."  
  
October  
  
"Hey," Bishop grinned as Maddie stepped into his office. "How are you? How was class?" He dropped what he was doing and rounded his desk. He had been looking forward to seeing her all day.  
  
"Great," she tilted her lips up to kiss him. "Class was excellent and I am..." She kissed him once more. "Doing even better now."  
  
"Mmmm..." He held onto her just a moment longer. "Thank you for coming down."  
  
"Of course," she nodded easily. "Are your attorneys here?"  
  
"Attorney," he corrected with a smile. "Just one. No need for the team, it's just adding you to accounts, updating my will—things like that." He shrugged. "Oh! And he has our marriage license paperwork."  
  
"Yay!" Maddie clapped her hands as Bishop chuckled, leading her from his office with his hand on her back.  
  
"Come on," he jerked his head to the side. "He's down in the Boardroom waiting for us."  
  
Maddie moved down the hallway with him, smiling at his assistant as they passed by. Bishop quickly introduced her to the attorney and then the two of them sat down next to each other as the attorney took them through the identical piles of paperwork in front of them; showing them each where to sign, answering questions.  
  
As they neared the bottom of the pile, Maddie glanced up at the attorney, over to Bishop and back down again; confusion creeping into her eyes. "Sorry..." She leaned closer to Bishop with a small smile, her voice going soft. "I think I'm missing something in my pile."  
  
"What?" His eyebrows lifted as he looked to the two stacks of paper.  
  
"There's no..." She chuckled and shook her head. "I assumed there would be a draft of a pre-nup for me to look over or..." She looked between the two men. "Or is that not ready yet?"  
  
"No," Bishop shook his head, continuing to sign the papers in front of him. "There isn't one."  
  
"Isn't one?" Maddie's eyes narrowed. "Isn't one, isn't one or isn't one yet?"  
  
"Isn't one at all," Bishop's eyes turned to meet hers. "There's no pre-nup."  
  
"No?" Maddie's forehead knotted as she looked over to the attorney who was looking down at his hands in his lap. Turning back to Bishop, she laughed a little uneasily. "What do you mean no pre-nup?"  
  
"I mean no pre-nup..." He shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Why love? Something you want to make sure I don't get my hands on?"  
  
"No," Maddie laughed, studying him closely as she ran his words through her mind. "But you...I thought for sure..."  
  
"Nope," he shook his head again and returned to signing his name; flipping through the last few pages.  
  
"But..." She laughed again. "That can't be...smart."  
  
"Why?" He put his pen down and turned to face her; amusement dancing in his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me something darling?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "But I can't imagine that somebody of your....stature isn't being advised to have one."  
  
"Excuse me?" Bishop exhaled with a laugh. "My stature?"  
  
"I'm sorry," the attorney spoke up then, pushing back from the table and rising to his feet. "I'm just going to step out for a few minutes," he smiled to the two of them, wanting to give them a minute. "I'll be just down the hall, if that's alright with you."  
  
"Of course," Bishop nodded without looking over to him. "Thank you." His lips pulled into a small, silent smile as he waited for the door to close before he continued. "You were saying?"  
  
"Bishop, you're the...sole heir to Bishop Industries; the family fortune, the properties...everything," Maddie's hands rested on the arm of her chair as her gaze turned pointed. "I've just seen the numbers Bishop. You're telling me that nobody has said a word to you? That your father hasn't told you to..."  
  
"My father," Bishop cut her off, his hands moving to cover hers. "My father is advising me to do what I think is right, to trust my instincts as I have always done."  
  
"But..." She wasn't sure she knew what to say to that.  
  
"But?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Bishop..." She moved forward, closer to him as her voice softened. "If your mother were here, she would tell you to..."  
  
"Madeline," he exhaled and shrugged. "Yes. If my mother were here she would probably tell me to sign one."  
  
"See," Maddie smiled at him, tapping his nose with her finger. "Maybe you should..."  
  
"And then," Bishop's voice changed as he interrupted her. "If she thought about it for a moment longer, she would tell you that she and my father didn't have one. She would tell you that when they divorced, when they knew it was over, they treated each other with love and respect and dignity."  
  
"Bishop..."  
  
"Madeline," he countered. "While I appreciate you...looking out for me, I'm going to go with my instincts on this one."  
  
"And what are your instincts telling you?"  
  
"My instincts..." He sighed, pulling her hand into his. "My instincts are telling me that I'm never leaving you," he answered so easily. "I'm simply never leaving you. When we sign the license, when we say the vows, I intend on that being...forever. And...if someday you want to leave me or we reach some crazy point in the future where everything has changed and we want out...well then I guess it's just going to have to be a fight."  
  
"A fight?" Maddie's fingers tightened around his.  
  
"A fight," he nodded, dipping to kiss the top of her hand. "That's what it should be, getting out of a marriage, getting out of this. It should be dirty and hard and...a fight. It shouldn't be easy. I don't want it to be easy, love. I want it to be so hard that we decide we'd rather fight to stay than fight to go. That's what I'm offering. That's what I'm laying on the table in front of you. Not an easy way out, not a pre-planned ticket out. A fight to stay." He lifted one eyebrow; challenging her. "You in?"  
  
"Fighting to stay instead of fighting to go?" Maddie bit her lip, her eyes scanning his for any sort of reservation, any sort of second guessing he might be doing. But she found none and she would continue to find none. With a smile, she leaned in to kiss him. "Okay Jamie...as crazy as you are...I'm in."  
  
"Excellent," his face brightened up as his lips found hers again. "Now. I'm going to go get the attorney so we can get the license and he can go...I don't know, file all of this paperwork. And you..." He kissed her again. "Can I take you to dinner?"  
  
"I..." She shook her head with a laugh; not knowing what to say. He had just signed her into everything he had, he had just made her the primary benefactor on everything and he was so certain in his convictions, so sure. She sometimes didn't know how to handle just how sure he was. But she loved him—with every day they grew closer to the wedding, she loved him more. "Okay," she nodded. "We should absolutely go to dinner."  
  
"Excellent," he clapped his hands together and rose to his feet. "I'll be right back."  
  
November  
  
"You want to hear something strange?" Maddie returned from the kitchen with mugs of tea for the both of them.  
  
"Of course," Bishop smiled, taking his drink from her as she settled her body in next to his. The snow was falling outside and winter was moving in. He had chosen a movie, she had made tea and now they were cozying up together to relax as they drew closer to the holidays, closer to their last trip to Colorado before the wedding.  
  
"I got a phone call from Khenda today," Maddie took a sip and got comfortable. "She read in a magazine that we were planning a wedding in London."  
  
"What?" Bishop's nose scrunched. "Why? That's odd."  
  
"Exactly," Maddie nodded. "She said they pieced together pictures of you at the Wren Church and apparently there's been a leak that I've hired Tara for the entire day on December twenty-second."  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"She was a friend of Penelope's, owned a hair salon. She did my hair and makeup for my interview with Harry," Maddie explained. "So somebody at the magazine put those two things together and made the assumption..."  
  
"Wow..." Bishop thought it over, his mind turning. "Did you hire Tara for that day?"  
  
"No!" Maddie laughed. "I haven't spoken to Tara in years. I have no idea where any of this came from."  
  
"Huh..." Bishop took a sip. "That is...incredibly strange."  
  
"I know! But you know how it goes...doesn't matter if it's the truth or not..." Maddie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, I told Khenda not to worry, we hadn't changed locations."  
  
"Good, good," Bishop's hand moved over her legs, rubbing warmth over the blanket as she tucked in closer. "Shall we start the movie?"  
  
"Mmm," Maddie nodded her head as she sipped from her mug. The magazine article drifted into the backs of their minds as they snuggled in closer and began their movie.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Okay my love," Bishop was gentle as he nudged her. The movie had just drawn to close though he was certain that she had nodded off in spurts, missing at least half of it. "It's time to wake up and go to bed..." His hands were soft as they ran down her back as she snuggled in closer to him.  
  
"But you're so comfortable," she groaned, nuzzling her nose into his chest. "Baby please don't make me move."  
  
"I'm comfortable now," he grinned at her protests, hugging his arms around her. "But I guarantee you'll wake up with a neck ache."  
  
"Booo...." She frowned as she pulled away from him, sitting up with an exaggerated pout.  
  
"Ha!" He ran his finger over her lips with a smirk. "You're adorable right now and that's incredibly frustrating for me."  
  
"Good," Maddie felt the corners of her mouth start to turn up, even as she tried to maintain her pout. Failing, she let out a breath and pushed aside the blanket that had been covering her. "Come on Bishop...let's go to bed..."  
  
"You know," he stood, following behind her as she tugged at his hand. "You could sound a little more enthusiastic about going to bed with me."  
  
"Hmmm..." She turned a grin to him, walking backwards as she pulled him with her. Her eyes turned flirty as her head cocked to the side. "Take me to bed Bishop?"  
  
"Aw see," he bit the corner of his lip. "Now we're talking."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Bishop," Maddie's voice was a hushed whisper as she nudged him, trying to wake him in the gentlest way possible. "Jamie..." She was still tucked into his side, his arm draped around her as they slept; naked and tangled together, just as they had been when they had fallen asleep.  
  
"Mmmm?" He stirred in bed, his eyes closed as he responded to her even in this half-conscious state.  
  
"Baby..." She turned on her stomach, her bare chest resting against his as she looked down at him. "I had a dream..."  
  
"Was it a scary dream?" With his eyes still closed, his fingers ran up and down her back; soothing and soft.  
  
"No," she shook her head, her lips curling up in a smile. "It was...it was a really wonderful dream."  
  
"Good, good..." He smiled sleepily and hugged her closer. "Can you tell me about it in the morning?"  
  
"No," she shook her head, kissing his shoulder as she took a breath. "In the dream I was...I was pregnant."  
  
"Oh..." His eyes pulled open then, sliding directly to hers. "Pregnant?"  
  
"I knew that would wake you up," she chuckled, inching higher up his body, closer to his face. As her fingers played over his chest, she smiled down at him. "I was pregnant. We were going to be parents."  
  
"Wow..." He smiled, his hand moving up her back to her hair. "Were we married yet or..."  
  
"We were," she nodded. "It was Christmas time so it must have been next year or the year after but...I had this big round belly and you had this Santa hat..."  
  
"I do have a Santa hat," he grinned as his fingers tucked her hair back from her face, his eyes watching her with adoration.  
  
"I know," she smiled wider, her teeth biting at her bottom lip. "Jamie...How many babies do you want to have?"  
  
"Hmmm..." He knew this was coming, had known she didn't wake him just to tell him about the dream. "Is this a trick question?"  
  
"No," she laughed. "I'm asking. I know you said you wanted them but we never talked about it further than that."  
  
"No?" He was being cheeky with her; purposefully coy. "And you think that...four in the morning is the perfect time to do that?"  
  
"Maybe not the perfect time," she shrugged. "But it's as good a time as any."  
  
His smile pulled higher as his fingers moved to stroke over her cheeks, cupping her face in his hands. "You're beautiful you know that? Even at four in the morning when you wake me from such a peaceful sleep...to talk about future hypothetical children...you're beautiful."  
  
"Jamie Bishop," she warned, flushing under his hands, under his gaze—trying to stay on point. "How many?"  
  
"Oh Madeline," he shook his head. "As many as you want."  
  
"As many as I want?" She lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What if I just want one?" She offered.  
  
"Well I know at least two people who were only children and they grew up to be quite lovely." His hands moved back down her back a little heavier; pushing her closer to him.  
  
"What if I want twelve?" She countered; feeling her body responding to the way he was touching her, the feel of his body under hers. Memories of the night before flashed through her mind and warmed her senses.  
  
"Well," he grew smug as his hand slid lower down her back, teasing to the curve of her ass. "I guarantee you if anyone's up to that task, it's me."  
  
Maddie's breath sucked in and for just a moment she lost focus, feeling him begin to stir underneath her. But she had woken him with purpose and, taking a deep breath to steady herself, she stayed on task. "Come on! You don't have a number?"  
  
"My number is whatever you want it to be." His head lifted from his pillow to kiss her.  
  
"But...you can't do that," she shook her head, pulling her lips out of reach of his. "You can't make a decision about children like that just because I..."  
  
"Yes I can," He laughed with a groan, his hands moving back up her body as his eyes turned teasing. "I'm Ian James Bishop the Third and I...can do whatever I want." His hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her to him with success. His lips ran over hers for a brief, hot moment before she pushed him back.  
  
"What?!" She laughed as she moved up on her arms. "Do you hear what you're saying to me right now?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded, shifting underneath her, pulling her closer. "That I'll have as many, or as few, babies as you want," his hands slid over her curves; hot and insistent. "Though I'm not entirely sure why that doesn't make you more pleased."  
  
"Because...I don't want you to just give in to whatever I want. Children are a big deal, a great responsibility. You can't be so lighthearted in making this kind of decision...Bishop..." She moved away from him then, sitting up in their bed to look down at him. "I want to have babies with you."  
  
With a deep breath, he reigned in his lust for her and sat up too. "I know you do. And I want to have babies with you, but you know that already."  
  
"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."  
  
"As am I," he countered. "I'm serious when I say that I am fine with having as many children as you want. Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Because..." She stalled, her head shaking as she came up blank. "Because it seems too easy."  
  
"Ha!" He laughed, reaching out to her legs, tugging her closer. "I don't know why you're surprised, love. This is easy. We are easy. I am easy..." Maddie's mouth opened up with a smirk, but he stopped her. "Watch it." His finger pointed at her. "I'm not saying we can have however many you want to be dismissive or to give in or to avoid a conversation. I'm saying that we can have as many as you want. Come on Madeline...I never thought I would want to get married, never thought I would want to spend my life chasing after this crazy blonde woman..."  
  
"You watch it," she warned.  
  
"But I do," he shrugged. "I want to be married to that crazy blonde woman...for the rest of my life. I want to have a family with her...with you...and I want that to look however you want. If you want one, great. I'll have one and he...or she will have two parents who love her and care for her and...and if you want twelve...then, I don't know. We'll need a bigger house and I'll probably have to start taking supplements..." Maddie laughed and Bishop grinned; mission accomplished. "But we'll do it. Come on..." He moved closer to her, drawing her into his lap. "I never had a picture in my head of what this would look like, because I never imagined this before you...but I want this life with you, this life you have envisioned in your head and I'm just...I'm honored that you put me in that picture." He smiled down at her as she moved her body around his, legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his shoulders. "Can't that be okay?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "Yes. That can absolutely be okay."  
  
"Good," he took a breath as his hands moved back around her. "Now...would you like to go back to sleep or would you like to..."  
  
"I would like to..." She grinned, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as she angled her lips to his and kissed him silent.  
  
December  
  
The four months between the engagement and the wedding flew by so fast that Maddie barely kept up. So much was going on around them; thousands of small, minute details and a handful of big ones were scattered over those last few months. All of them bringing them closer and closer to this wonderful winter wedding that they were pulling together.  
  
As December closed in on them, they were finishing up loose ends all around. She finished up her semester with ease, bringing Bishop to the Department Christmas party where he charmed all he came in contact with. Bishop finished up work in the New York office, sending off the last bit to London, to other people who would care for it for the two weeks he would be out.  
  
For so long it felt like the wedding was far away; off on the horizon. And now, as they packed up everything they would need in Colorado, they were looking at their wedding just around the corner.  
  
"Okay...it's really snowing," Maddie stepped into Bishop's office in their apartment, her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked past his desk to the windows.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up from the stuff he was packing into his on flight bag.  
  
"Yes," Maddie's hands moved to her hips as she looked out over the city. "What if..."  
  
"It won't," he answered before she could say it.  
  
"But Bishop," she spun around to look at him.  
  
"But nothing," he shook his head, letting go of his task and moving over towards her. "My father and Michael are already in the air. They'll be here in a few hours. The airports are open and I haven't even heard any rumblings about closings or delays." He reached out to hold her shoulders, smiling sweetly as he did. "It's snowing in Colorado, but it's nothing prohibitive. I promise."  
  
"It's just..." She took a deep breath. "There's no Chunnel to take. If they close us down..."  
  
"They won't close us down. Madeline..." His hands swept up to her face. "I'm marrying you in five days, even if I have to rent a snow plow and drive you across country on my own."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Determined," he corrected. "Now come on, love. We have things to pack, we don't want to forget anything."  
  
"No we don't," she pushed away from the windows, walking back through his office, turning back to him when she reached the door. "Did you pack the license?"  
  
"I did," he nodded, patting the bag in front of him. "Most important piece of paper I'm ever going to sign."  
  
Maddie rolled her eyes as her grin pulled higher. "Such a sap." With a wink to her soon-to-be husband, she left him in his office chuckling as she made her way to their room to pack. "Hey Bishop!"  
  
"Yes?" He reached for his phone and slid it into his pocket.  
  
"Will you grab those magazines on my desk so that I can put them in my bag?"  
  
"Sure!" He rounded his desk towards hers, gathering the small stack of magazines in his hand. Chuckling, he read through the headlines but when he read one in particular, he stopped. "Hold on..." He muttered to himself, pulling the magazine out and setting the other's aside, he flipped to the page it sent him to. Scanning the pages with a confused eye, he read through the apparent evidence they had that 'Harry's former fiancé' would be marrying in London in less than a week. The checklist included stuff from before; the pictures of him at Wren Chapel, the leaked tidbit about Maddie booking Tara for the day but there was more.  
  
-A trusted insider confirming that the Bishop family had rented out Leo's restaurant and bar for the night before the supposed wedding. 'Perhaps for a Rehearsal Dinner?'  
  
-Multiple witnesses who had seen Dr. Forrester in London, hiding behind sunglasses and under a hat.  
  
"What the hell?" Bishop flipped a page and saw that there were paps watching the Wren Chapel, on the lookout for this 'Almost Royal' wedding. Closing the magazine, he reached for his phone. This was getting stranger and stranger and his curiosity had finally bested him. Swiping his finger over the screen, he dialed. He knew he hadn't rented out Leo's and he knew Maddie hadn't been in London but he had no idea what was going on. But, hopefully, he knew somebody who might.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie was just finishing her packing when Bishop stepped into their room, magazine in his hands as she zipped up her bag. "Hey," she glanced up at him. "I'm all packed," she patted her bag and smoothed her hand over the long dress bag that draped over the bed. "And you need to be sure to stay out of this one right here..." She wagged her finger at him in warning, catching the look in his eyes. "Bishop? Are you okay?"  
  
"I..." He shook his head in slight disbelief, holding the magazine out to her. "I've figured this out."  
  
"What?" She glanced down at the page he had opened it to, her eyes scanning over the list of details. "Wait. I wasn't in London. What the hell is going on with all of this? It makes no sense."  
  
"That's what I thought," he chuckled, running a hand back through his hair as he sank down onto the bed. "But then I made a few phone calls and now...it makes perfect sense."  
  
"It does?" Maddie's nose pinched as her eyes narrowed. "Who did you call?"  
  
"First Leo, then Kiki," he took a breath and caught her gaze. "It's Harry."  
  
"Harry?" She seemed even more confused. "What's Harry?"  
  
"All of this," he took the magazine from her hands. "He had his assistant ask my client to move the meeting to the Wren Chapel. He asked Penelope to leak a story that you had booked Tara...he remembered Tara..." Bishop shook his head. "Leo closed the restaurant as a favor to him and Kiki...she has a friend at The Sun who dropped the hints that you were in town...all because Harry asked them too."  
  
"But..." Maddie's mind was working to put it all together, stunned and surprised. "But why?"  
  
"Ha..." Bishop smiled, a nostalgic sadness washing over his eyes. "So that this..." He pointed to the picture of the paparazzi outside Wren Chapel. "This is happening in London and not in Colorado..." He swallowed back the lump of emotion that had stirred when Kiki had finally caved and told him. "He's tossing out bait, drawing them to London so that..." He reached out for her hands and kissed the palms of them. "So that we can get married in peace."  
  
"But...Why would he do that?" Maddie's voice dropped to a whisper as her heart warmed in her chest.  
  
"Because," Bishop shrugged. "Because he still loves you."  
  
"No," she shook her head, her hands moving to his face, her fingers brushing over his cheeks. "Because he still loves you."  
  
Despite his very best efforts, Bishop's eyes welled up with tears and his head hung as he nodded. He was so touched, so profoundly touched by what had happened. And even if the paps figured it out and there were a few wayward cameras awaiting them in Colorado, he would remember this gesture for the rest of his life—the time that Harry reached out in the only way he could, giving his blessing in the only way he had left.  
  
"Jamie?" Maddie whispered, her own emotions rising as she watched him. "Are you okay? Do you want to call him or..."  
  
"No," he shook his head, pulling her hands closer to him; kissing the tops as he sniffed and turned his eyes up to her. The smile on his face lit the room. "That's not why he did this and...I'm okay. More than okay...come on..." He rose to his feet, drawing her into his arms. "There's a car downstairs and a plane descending into New York and...and we have a wedding to get to."  
  
"We do," she nodded, her eyes checking his once more. "You sure baby? You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Mmmmmm..." He nodded and then, just to be clear, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. It was long and soft and insistent and full of so much feeling. With a sigh she opened her mouth to his and sank into him. When he pulled away her cheeks were flushed and he was smiling. "Come love...let's go get married."  
  
"Okay," she smiled wide, her cheeks pink and her eyes dancing. "Okay."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Their car arrived at the airport just as the Bishop jet was taxi-ing in to refuel before they continued on the next leg of their trip. As Maddie and Bishop bounded from the car and their driver began to unload their bags from the car into the hanger, the door to the jet was pulled open and Ian and Michael appeared with wide, warm smiles.  
  
"There she is..." Ian's voice was deep and rich as they descended the stairs to greet them. Maddie blushed as all eyes turned to her, Ian pulling her to him for a hug. "You're going to be the most lovely bride my dear."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, hugging him back; holding him tight for a moment before he pulled back and turned the same adoring smile to his son.  
  
"Jamie..." He kissed his cheeks, hugged him close.  
  
"I'm going to make a lovely groom too?" He joked, hugging his father hello as the group cracked with laughter.  
  
"Of course," In patted his son's cheek and turned to where Michael and Maddie were hugging. "What do you say? Should we board and get on to Colorado?" He clapped his hands together. "We have chilled champagne."  
  
"Well if you have champagne," Maddie shrugged with a grin.  
  
"Shall we?" Bishop reached for her hand.  
  
"Absolutely yes," she took his hand, squeezing tight as his father lead the way.  
  
As they made their way up the stairs, Bishop turned to her. With a sweet smile and a hushed voiced, he leaned in. "Next time we're in New York, you'll be my wife..."  
  
"Mmmm..." She smiled, sneaking in a kiss before she stepped onto the plane. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."  
  
With a chuckle and a sigh and a heart so completely full, Bishop was the last to board; ready for what awaited him at the end of this flight—more ready than he had ever been for anything.


	46. Chapter 46

When Maddie would look back on her wedding to Jamie Bishop, the first word, the only word, that would pop into her mind was _magical_. It wasn't meant to be trite and it wasn't born of naiveté. It truly was a special, enchanting time and for the rest of her life she would remember it that way. From the flight out with his father and Michael to their own private trip home as husband and wife—it felt like they were living this beautiful, snow covered, dream. A dream filled with family and friends and this warmth that fed off of the love they felt for each other, giving birth to the lifetime they were pledging to live together.

  
It made her smile, it made her sigh, it made her entire body warm and her cheeks rosy. It made her believe in fairy tales and wishes and...magic. Marrying Jamie Bishop made her believe in magic and she would never, ever forget it.  
  
Her mother was waiting for them all at the airport, ready to join the party as they piled into the large black suburban that would be taking them into the mountains. Maddie hid a laugh behind her fingers as she watched each of the men she was traveling with hug her mother close, kiss both of her cheeks and shower compliments on her, on her daughter.  
  
"Well..." Hannah whispered to Maddie as she slipped into the vehicle as the driver situated their bags. "My goodness Madeline..." She glanced out at the three men overseeing the transfer of items from plane to car.  
  
"You okay mom?" Maddie ran her hand over her arm, humored by the rosiness in her mother's cheeks.  
  
"Of course," she shook her head, reaching for her seatbelt. "It's just..." Her voice lowered. "A lot of charm...and a lot of handsome...a lot of British."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie clapped her hands together, unable to hold back her laughter any longer. "It is a lot of all of those things," she agreed easily. "They are quite something."  
  
"They certainly are," Hannah made herself comfortable and watched her daughter's face shine like the stars in the sky. "It's going to be quite the weekend, isn't it?"  
  
"It's going to be amazing," Maddie sighed, her eyes tracking Bishop as he climbed into the SUV, finding her and smiling wide.  
  
"You're sitting all the way in the back!" He began towards her.  
  
"I am," she nodded, patting the seat next to her. "Care to join me?"  
  
"On my way," he patted Hannah's hand as he moved past her and sat down next to Maddie. "Why all the way back here?"  
  
"It's a little over two hours in," she leaned in to kiss his cheek, whispering in his ear. "I thought we could make out in the backseat."  
  
"Of course," he grinned, shaking his head as he settled in next to her. "Of course."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well..." Maddie sighed as they finally retired to their suite. "It seems as though our parents are going to get along marvelously." They had made it to the resort, they had checked in her mother, checked in his father and Michael and after a very late dinner, they were finally in their own suite for the night.  
  
"Well of course they are," Bishop kicked off his shoes and pulled off his sweater. "Because, unlike her beautiful, stunning, brilliant daughter..." He ignored her snort of laughter. "Your mother drinks whisky."  
  
"Oh here we go," Maddie rolled her eyes, moving back towards their bedroom with Bishop next to her shedding his clothes as they walked.  
  
"She does," he pointed at her. "I heard her order it, I saw her drink it...and it's not for show. She drinks good stuff," he shook his head. "There's a Scotch drinker inside of you somewhere."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's laughter faded into a nostalgic smile. "You want to know why my mother drinks whisky?"  
  
"Because she has amazing taste in alcohol?" He guessed, tossing his shirts to a chair and pulling off his pants.  
  
"Because my father did." Bishop's eyes flew up to hers as she took a breath and smiled at him. "My father would have whisky and a cigar every Friday after he was done working for the day..."  
  
"Madeline..." He softened.  
  
"It's okay," she smiled across the bed at him, standing there in his boxers and a t-shirt. "I'm just saying...she didn't always drink whisky. She only started after he was gone and she only does it because it reminds her of him."  
  
"I see," he nodded, watching her closely for a moment, judging where her emotions were and then he climbed onto the bed, moving on his knees closer to her side. "So...are you saying that someday, after I'm gone, you just might become a Scotch drinker?" His eyebrows lifted, a little timid, a lot of smirk.  
  
"Ha!" Maddie's laughter rang out into the room. "Yes," she nodded, loving how easy it was for him to bring her to laughter, to smiles. "Yes Jamie...when you're gone, I'll start drinking Scotch to remind me of you. When I'm ninety-five."  
  
"Well," he shrugged, moving closer to her. "Better late than never."  
  
"You're ridiculous," she shook her head at him as he reached her side of the bed.  
  
"I am," he agreed easily, holding his hand out to her. "Want to come do ridiculous things in this bed with me?"  
  
"Mmmm..." She pretended to think it over, her smile high and her eyes dancing with mischief. "You know...I think I will."  
  
"Excellent," his eyes flashed wide and happy as she put her hand in his and let him pull her into his arms, into the bed. It had been a long day and their weekend of celebrations had barely just begun.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The following morning Maddie and Bishop met their parents for breakfast and were quickly whisked away to a handful of final meetings before their weekend began. They had a whole host of pre-wedding activities lined up for family and friends who were coming in ahead of the wedding; skiing, snowman making, a handful of cocktail and hot cocoa hours by the fire.  
  
And then their guests began to arrive.  
  
Kyle and Amy—with a big new ring and plans to join the family in March.  
  
Gary and Jenna—who was already emotional, happy to see the smile that had been on Maddie's face since uniting with Bishop.  
  
Derek, Dena and the girls—thrilled at their role in the wedding, at their frilly dresses and baskets of petals.  
  
Maddie's Uncle Patrick—quick with a quip and heavy on the hugs.  
  
Maddie's Grandma Ruth—easily just as charmed by Bishop's father and Michael as Hannah had been.  
  
As more people continued to roll in, the weekend grew more special, more magical.  
  
Collins, Khenda, and Isaiah—all the way from France, all the way from Bendal, all the way from Maddie's past, ready to stand tall and proud as she stepped into her future.  
  
Sean and Kiki—with a whole host of friends from home.  
  
Seeing the group of them step into the lobby of the resort with wide smiles and the air of excitement that seemed to follow them wherever they went, made Maddie's heart swell in her chest.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here," she hugged Kiki tight after stepping out of Leo's embrace. "It means so much to Bishop...and to me...to have you here supporting him."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kiki laughed. "Bishop's getting married! We wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
"Not a chance," Leo agreed, kissing Bishop's cheek as he slapped his back. "This is an event to be marked, an event to be remembered..."  
  
"Okay..." Bishop narrowed his eyes but Leo continued.  
  
"An event to be celebrated..." He kissed Bishop's cheek again and Maddie was absolutely certain there had been drinks on the plane, on the ride into the mountains. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thank you," Bishop tossed a wink to Maddie and hugged his friend again. And Maddie could see it in his eyes—the way it felt to have them there, the way it moved him to have a part of his past, a part of his home and his childhood, there to support him in this big moment in his life. And it almost brought her to tears.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Two days before the wedding brought out the raucous in the group as plans for Bachelor and Bachelorette parties began to unfold. Both Maddie and Bishop knew that were things happening in London or even in another big city that Bishop's friends would have pulled out several stops and the night might have looked markedly different. But their location, tucked away into the mountains gave them slightly more limited opportunities and though Maddie felt a little bad about that, Bishop was relieved.  
  
"The last thing I want is to be dragged from club to club and forced to watch as some woman strips off her clothes and gyrates in my face..."  
  
A burst of laughter pushed through Maddie's lips as her gaze turned skeptical. "The last thing you want? Please. You don't have to pretend for my benefit."  
  
"I'm not pretending," his smile drew wide as he chuckled.  
  
"You expect me to believe that you suddenly have an aversion to naked women?" She snickered again, knowing him well enough, knowing him long enough to know better.  
  
"No," he laughed. "I have...enjoyed many a naked woman in my day..." He paused to narrow his gaze at her as she snorted and fell into giggles. "BUT. That was before. That was...I've had a Bachelor party for thirty years...Madeline. Would you please stop laughing."  
  
"I'm sorry," she took a breath and moved over to him. "I am. I'm not trying to make fun. I just...your friends are going to be so disappointed. Naked women everywhere are going to be so disappointed."  
  
"Please," he rolled his eyes. "I care about one naked woman. And that's you."  
  
"Well I certainly appreciate the sentiment, I am not actually naked."  
  
"Ah," he caught her tone, caught that look in her eye and his hands reached out for her—almost an involuntary reflex. "We have a couple of hours before we have to meet everyone to head our separate ways...care to do something about that?"  
  
"Depends," she smiled up at him, leaning her body into his. "How much gyrating are we talking?"  
  
The laughter that moved around their room was quickly muffled by lips as they came together; starting off their evening with their own private celebrations.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After several hours, many bars and more drinks than they could count, Maddie and Bishop and their respective groups were forgoing their gender-segregated ways and merging as one for a final toast to bachelorhood. With Amy and Jenna giggling behind her and Kiki leading the way of their group, Maddie sighed tipsily and clapped her hands together when she saw the men coming down the street.  
  
Her feet slowed to a stop as couples reunited around her; Collins and Khenda, Dena and Derek. Her smile pulled higher as her eyes zeroed in on her groom-to-be and based off of her relaxed observations, there was a good chance that Bishop was the most sober of the group.  
  
As Maddie lifted her fingers to wave at him, a drunk and happy Leo stepped right up to her, his eyes shining under the lights on the street. "I think..." He cleared his throat and tried to pull together a more sober appearance, though nobody bought it. "Madeline..."  
  
"Yes Leo?" She snickered, her own tipsy nature poking through.  
  
"I think that you broke Bishop."  
  
"Broke him?" Her eyebrows flew up as she laughed, glancing behind him as the rest of the men caught up. "He looks just fine to me..." She grinned wide as he drew closer. "In fact he looks pretty damn amazing."  
  
"I heard that," Bishop tossed a wink to her as he and Sean joined Leo in front of Maddie.  
  
"He might look...fine...on the outside," Leo wasn't fazed at all by their detour. "But on the inside...he's broken."  
  
"What?" Bishop's eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
"He thinks I broke you," she tipped her head to the side, reaching out to pull at his shirt, wanting him closer. "Hi baby."  
  
"Hi," he grinned as he kissed her, oblivious to the groans around him. "I'm not broken at all..." His lips were hot against hers as he shook his head.  
  
"I know it," she laughed as he dipped to kiss her neck. "Okay...Okay..." She pushed at him just a little, pulling him back to the conversation before she turned to his friend. "Now tell me Leo, how did I break Bishop?"  
  
"I'm happy you asked," he pointed at her. "I will have you know that when Bishop turned sixteen..."  
  
"Oh God," Sean groaned as the rest of the group rumbled in laughter, even those who had no idea where the story was headed.  
  
"When Bishop was sixteen," Leo continued with more strength behind his voice. "We hired him a stripper."  
  
"You hired a sixteen year old a stripper." Maddie's voice went flat though her smile stayed intact. "Of course you hired a sixteen year old a stripper. But...HOW did you hire a sixteen year old a stripper?"  
  
"We had..." Leo's eyes shifted to his friends before looking back to her. "We had our ways."  
  
"Nice," Maddie shook her head, more amused than she should be.  
  
"And I will have you know," Leo moved in closer, lowering his voice. "Not only did Bishop here participate in the...festivities..."  
  
"Wonderful," Bishop laughed, his hand still at home around Maddie's hip.  
  
"But he also convinced the stripper to give him her phone number."  
  
"But you were sixteen!" Maddie turned wide eyes to him.  
  
"I..." He held his hand out and shrugged, not really having any sort of retort to say.  
  
"That's not all," Leo shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure it's not," Maddie shook hers.  
  
"The very same stripper told him to call her in two years when he was more...legal."  
  
"Oh Jesus," Maddie laughed. "Tell me you didn't call her in two years."  
  
"Sorry love," Bishop shrugged.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And..." Leo spoke up. "And they went out...what two or three times?"  
  
"Yes," Bishop nodded. "Now do you think there's a possibility that you could stop telling tales of my sordid past to my bride and her family?" Though he had a point, nobody around him seemed annoyed; certainly not Maddie. And it was clear that her cousins were finding great humor in how this story was unfolding.  
  
"No. Wait," Maddie held up her hand. "That doesn't explain how I broke him."  
  
"Ah yes," Leo remembered, his recall registering on his face. "This is how...tonight. Tonight before he gets MARRIED in two days, he refused the...services...of a very beautiful, very talented, very expensive lady of many...talents."  
  
"You hired a stripper?" Maddie had to bite back her laughter.  
  
"Yes!" Leo clapped his hands together. "Yes I hired a stripper!"  
  
"Did you have to hire a car and driver too?"  
  
"I did what I had to do," Leo answered easily. "And my boy...my brother...my role model..."  
  
"Oh please," Bishop rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's broken," Leo smiled sweetly as he leaned to kiss Maddie's cheek. "You broke him love..." He kissed her other cheek and reached for her hand.  
  
"I'm not broken, Leo..." Bishop moved to put his arm around his friend, the two of them stumbling only a little as they came together. "Maybe I was broken before? And now I'm whole?" Even Maddie snickered at that.  
  
"Was lost...but now you're found?" Leo offered with a smug smile on his face; his gaze catching Bishop's with knowing eyes.  
  
"Blind, but now I see," Bishop nodded, controlling his laughter. The two shared a look that traveled over to Sean who, being the more sober in the group, took a long, deep breath before the three men sang out, at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Amazing Grace....how sweet the sound....that saved a wretch like me..."  
  
"Oh sweet lord," Maddie held her hands over her ears as the group erupted in laughter, joining in as the song continued. Bishop pulled her hand into both of his, bringing them to his chest as he sang along and then, with their friends and family in tow, they moved down the sidewalk on their way to another bar to enjoy this time together before the big wedding.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was the day before the wedding when the snow began to fall. Of course there had been snow on the ground since they had all arrived but the flakes that drifted from the sky brought with them a soft, fluffy, peaceful feel. It made the streets glisten, it made the lights turn soft and hazy and it cast a glow over the town. Inside the fires roared and a subtle sense of cozy settled over everyone and everything and when they arrived at the church that evening for the rehearsal, Maddie could almost feel a tangible shift in sentiment.  
  
The snow, the warmth, the friends and the family—it was remarkable; breathtaking.  
  
Her fingers looped through Bishop's as they stepped into the church and the emotion pinged at her eyes and she was instantly and infinitely happy that he had insisted on a wedding and not an elopement. It was already hitting her—without the dress or the tux or the guests—the significance of it all was already hitting her.  
  
The Minister had a kind face and a head full of dark hair peppered with gray that streaked more like silver at the temples. He had a great smile and hearty laugh and a handshake that made you feel accepted. Maddie had warmed to him from the second they met and on this night as they went through the final run walkthrough, she was happy he would be the one to marry her and Bishop.  
  
Marry her and Bishop. The thought brought a lump to her throat and tears to her eyes. She was marrying Bishop. In twenty-four hours he would be her husband. It was so much to take in; a wonderful wave of realization that washed over her as they all moved through the itinerary.  
  
Bishop with his father and Sean at his side and Maddie with Kyle and Khenda at hers, stood at the altar and began. The rehearsal went by smoothly; the group was small and easy going and they made it through without much of a hitch and they were off to dinner.  
  
As they dined on spectacular food at in the intimate, cozy setting at Saddle Ridge, warmed by the fire and looking out over the accumulating snow, there were two things that would make home in Maddie's heart; two things that would stick out above the rest.  
  
The first —the toast that Bishop made.  
  
As the salad plates were cleared and the dinner plates were readied, Bishop rose to his feet next to Maddie and gave a nod to the Wedding Planner. As he drew in a breath and brought the crowd to a hush, servers began making their way through the tables with trays offering their guests a choice of two drinks.  
  
The whisky Maddie's father loved.  
  
The wine his mother adored.  
  
Bishop's voice wavered just a bit as he began. "Good Evening." With tears in her eyes, Maddie's hand found his and together they took a deep breath. "The first and only discussion I really ever had with my mother about marriage was not long before she died..." He squeezed Maddie's fingers. "And...it was about Madeline..." His eyes found hers and the emotion between them intensified. "And in that discussion she told me, 'When you marry her, do it right'. Have a wedding and vows and make a toast. Make a toast to your bride and a toast to your mother..." His sweet, soft chuckle lead the light laughter that rounded the room. "Tomorrow I will entertain you with words for this wonderful woman who will then be my...wife." He gulped and shook his head, shaking off tears and emotions that he wasn't quite ready for. "But tonight, I'll toast my mother and I'll toast Maddie's father and we're going to do this right. So please, select a drink; wine for Sophie and whisky for Jay..." He paused as a waiter stopped in front of them and as Maddie selected the wine, he went for the whisky and without looking to her for fear he might fold, he lifted his glass and began his toast.  
  
The second thing that would sit with her forever—saying good-bye to him.  
  
She had never imagined just how incredibly hard it would be to part with him that night, to let him walk away from her when all she wanted to do was be with him forever.  
  
She didn't want to leave him. She wasn't trying to be difficult or cute or put up any sort of fuss. She simply did not want to leave him. Something inside of her made it nearly impossible to leave his side.  
  
As the drifts outside continued to grow and their friends and family dispersed from the lobby of their hotel, going one way or another, they sat together on a comfortable sofa tucked away near a fire place; his arm draped around her shoulders on the back of the couch and her head tucked into the cozy space it made.  
  
"You know..." He grinned as she ran her fingers across his sweater. "You have to be up early tomorrow."  
  
"I know," she nodded, snuggling closer.  
  
"There are hair appointments and nail appointments and makeup appointments," Bishop rattled off a list, lifting her fingertips to his lips. "And I'm sure you have stuff planned for your morning."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie swatted at his chest as a smile cracked on her face for a moment before it shifted into a frown.  
  
"Aw come on," Bishop's arm came off the back of the couch, wrapping her in a hug that brought her to his chest; his lips pressing to the side of her head. "It's been a beautiful night my love and tomorrow..." His fingers tucked her hair away from her face. "Tomorrow is going to be even better."  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep without you," she confessed; slightly embarrassed at how silly it seemed. "I want to cuddle close and tuck my toes under your legs and kiss you until my eyes fall shut. I want to sleep with you in our bed, in our suite...together." His breath pulled into his lungs and he had to gather his nerves, had to steel himself to the way her eyes drew him in, the way her smile and her laughter and her heart made him give in to anything that would make her smile.  
  
"That sounds lovely," he smiled down at her, his hands rubbing her arms. "But..."  
  
"Oh I know," she sighed heavily, her eyes lifting to his with a hint of a tease. "We can't see each other. It's bad luck and....You know, who knew you would be the one to tow the line on tradition here."  
  
"I know," he chuckled at her, finding it hard to believe himself.  
  
"Maybe Leo's right," she sighed again. "Maybe I did break you."  
  
"Maybe," he agreed; his features soft as he squeezed her. "Promise not to fix me?"  
  
"Hmmmm..." Maddie nodded. "I promise." Her head rested against his shoulder as his hands ran up and down her arms and they just sat for a moment; holding each other and thinking about how far they had come, where they were headed. "Your toast was beautiful, you know."  
  
"I'm happy you thought so."  
  
"I really did," she nodded, her emotions swirling as she remembered. "It made me cry."  
  
"Well if you thought that was good..." He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead, his grin tipping higher. "Wait till you see what I have for you tomorrow."  
  
"Now, now," she poked him in the ribs. "It's not nice to make the bride cry."  
  
"See and I thought that was my only job." Their laughter rumbled together as they settled closer, deeper into their seats, into each other. It was a full minute before either of them spoke again, before Maddie took a breath and broke the silence.  
  
"Bishop?" She whispered, feeling slightly nervous and a little sad.  
  
"Hmmm?" He watched her carefully as she sat up, fidgeting with her fingers. "What is it?" His hand ran down her back.  
  
"I just want you to know that..." She smiled and blinked at the emotions that tugged at her heart. "I want you to know that I know that...if you were marrying anyone else, Harry would be standing next to you tomorrow," she sniffed and continued on. "And I know how much you've had to sacrifice and..."  
  
"Stop it," he shook his head, moving closer to her, shifting so that he sat up next to her; pulling her hand into his. "I don't care who is—or isn't standing next to me, Maddie. As long as it's you in front of me..."  
  
"Baby, I...."  
  
"I wouldn't marry anyone but you love. I couldn't."  
  
"Bishop..."  
  
"I couldn't." His eyes were wide and completely serious. "I love you so much Maddie..." He bent to kiss her hand. "I haven't glanced back down that road...not even once."  
  
"I know," she nodded, and she did. "I love you too, Jamie," she lifted her fingers to tickle his chin. "You know..." She took in a deep breath and blew it out. "I'm going to be your wife tomorrow," her voice was small and quiet and carried with it the slightest of emotional cracks.  
  
"I know," he sat tall and turned sentimental eyes to her, his fingers reaching to stroke her cheek.  
  
"Tomorrow and for the rest of your life..." Her smile pulled higher.  
  
His eyes searched hers as his fingers inched further back along her jaw, into her hair as he leaned down to kiss her. As his lips brushed over hers, he smiled. "And you wonder why it is I'm broken."  
  
His lips curled warmly around hers, like the flames of the fire in front of them—bringing the same kind of heat, the same intensity. With a soft moan of a sound, Maddie leaned up into him, moving in her spot so that she could pull her arms around his neck, so that she could press her body to his; so that she could kiss him properly.  
  
She felt young and giddy as his hands moved over her, sliding into her hair or around her waist. She felt warm and in love as he kissed her there on that couch near the fire and she wanted to sit there forever with Bishop's mouth on hers.  
  
She loved him so much.  
  
But they had to pull apart, they had to bring it to a close. Tomorrow was a busy day and though she hated it when he was right—he was right. They needed sleep, they needed rest before the day ahead of them. Hannah was up in their suite waiting for Maddie to return and Bishop's father and Michael were waiting for Bishop to join them. But it was hard—harder for Maddie than Bishop—to pull away from this.  
  
But she did it; for him, for them. She did it.  
  
Taking a breath, she leaned away from him just a fraction; their foreheads still pressed together. "This is harder for me than it should be," she confessed.  
  
"Good," he grinned, his thumbs smoothing at her cheeks. "Leaving me should be hard."  
  
Maddie laughed, leaning to kiss him once more before pulling completely away. "It should be," she agreed. Taking a deep breath and his hand in hers, "would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything." He didn't even hesitate—not even knowing fully well she could demand he stay with her that night.  
  
"Will you just...would you mind sitting right here while I go?" Her eyes were wide and sweet as she met his. "I know it's ridiculous but watching you walk away from me is just not something I want to do right now."  
  
"Of course," he agreed; amused and touched by how hard it was for her, how sweet and honest she was being. "I'll wait right here."  
  
After she kissed him—twice, after she hugged him tight and close and long, after they professed their love once again, Maddie rose to her feet and moved away from him.  
  
He understood instantly why she wanted him to wait for her, because as she drifted further away him, his heart ached and it took all he had to stay put and not sprint after her, not to give in to her request to stay together.  
  
But he stayed. Because she needed him too and no matter how silly it was—he would do anything she asked of him.  
  
He did it; for her, for him. He did it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He sat there for a while, watching the space she had last been for a bit before his eyes shifted to the flames of the fire. He thought about going up and going to bed, having meant it when he told her they had a busy day ahead of them. But something about the warmth, about the coziness, about the fact that this was the last place she had been—it kept him in that spot just a little bit longer.  
  
He was still sitting there on that couch in the lobby when Kyle stepped into the lobby. He had shed his tie and his suit coat and he looked on a mission. He walked slowly through the room, his eyes scanning around until they found his target. With a smile he made his way to Bishop and sat down in the chair just to the side of the couch.  
  
"Kyle," Bishop smiled over at him, curious.  
  
"Bishop," Kyle returned the greeting and the smile.  
  
"You lost?" Bishop lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Not at all," Kyle shook his head, reaching out to pat Bishop's knee. "Come on, come with me. You're getting married tomorrow, let me buy you a drink."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed, his head shaking slowly. "Thanks for the offer Kyle but I can't get pissed tonight. I'm not missing a single second of tomorrow."  
  
Kyle bit the corner of his mouth as he laughed. "You do know that you are the only man I know who can get away with talking like that."  
  
"Like what?" Bishop chuckled. "Like in less than twenty four hours I'm going to be married to just...the most amazing woman I've ever known and I want to commit every single bit of it to memory so that on those days when I have to be away from her I can pull it forward and replay it in my brain like...God, she's wonderful...." He trailed off as his emotions caught up with him.  
  
"Yeah," Kyle chuckled, pointing to Bishop with a smirk in his eyes. "Like that."  
  
"I love her Kyle," Bishop shrugged his shoulders. "I've waited a long time for this, I've been through too much to get here...nothing's going to muck it up tomorrow."  
  
"Yes," Kyle laughed. "I know but...listen..." He moved closer to the edge of his seat and took a breath. "When we first met, you and I, I was...skeptical."  
  
"That's one way to put it," Bishop snickered.  
  
"And there's a chance I wasn't completely fair to you..."  
  
"A chance?"  
  
"I was wrong," Kyle's gaze grew serious. "I was very wrong and I am very happy that I was very wrong." He grew soft as he nodded his head towards the bar off the lobby. "Come on. Tomorrow you're family and I couldn't be happier for Maddie. One drink. I swear it."  
  
"Fine," Bishop agreed with a smirk. "I will let you buy me a drink. ONE drink Kyle. But only because you admitted you were wrong like...five times and Maddie is going to find that endlessly amusing."  
  
"Three," Kyle countered as they both rose to their feet. "But who's counting."  
  
Bishop was true to his word and held Kyle to his. After one drink and a warm hug, Bishop said goodnight to Maddie's cousin and made his way to his father's suite where he would be staying. Both his father and Michael were still awake; smiling as he walked in, offering drinks of Scotch or conversation. But he was ready to go to sleep—or more truthfully—ready to wake up.  
  
So he hugged them both and he said his goodnights and excused himself to his room. With his tux hanging in the corner and a smile permanently on his lips, Bishop drifted easily off to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie was pulled from her sleep with the same ring tone that had pulled her awake the day Bishop proposed—though the smile on her face was wider; brighter. With her eyes still closed, she answered her phone. "Jamie."  
  
"Good morning love," his voice was deep and gravelly, having just woken himself. "This is your Wedding Day wakeup call."  
  
"Ah..." She sighed, stretching her hands up over her head. "It's so lovely to hear your voice...I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too," he smiled. "I have to be honest, I half expected to wake up to find that you had snuck into the suite, into my bed and tucked your toes under my legs."  
  
Maddie chuckled as she pulled her eyes open. "I thought about it. I really did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I didn't want to scare your father and Michael."  
  
"Very kind," Bishop nodded. "Thoughtful."  
  
"Mmmm..." She sighed and looked over at the clock. "It's quite a conundrum, you know."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"How I want to stay curled up in bed and listen to your voice all day AND how I want to get up right now and get this day going..."  
  
"Sure," Bishop shrugged. "You do know at the end of the day, I'll be in bed with you and you can listen to my voice all you want."  
  
"All I want?" She bit her lip as her excitement surged.  
  
"For the rest of your life."  
  
"I'm up," she laughed, sitting straight up in bed. "I'm awake and ready and...and I can't wait to see you."  
  
"You have no idea," Bishop laughed with her. "Have a wonderful morning love. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye baby," she sighed. "Thank you for the wakeup."  
  
"You're welcome. I love you."  
  
"Oh Jamie, I love you too."  
  
Maddie sat there in her bed for a moment after their call ended, savoring his voice and the warmth it brought to her skin. She closed her eyes and pictured him in bed, hair askew and face slightly scruffy. She focused on his smile and his eyes and then with a deep breath, she opened her eyes, pulled back the blankets and stepped out of bed; ready for her day to begin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
For all of the waiting, all of the planning, for the way time seemed to stand still the night before when Maddie was aching to see Bishop—the day of the wedding seemed to fly by in a flash of smiles and laughter and excitement.  
  
She had thought the magic would fade, that she would wake up and be so caught up in the hustle and bustle that the enchanting feel of it all would drift away. But it hadn't. The snow that had fallen through the night blanketed the town in white and the snow that continued to fall made her feel young and giddy and a little like they were in a winter wonderland. Sipping hot cocoa and enjoying her company, Maddie's hair was done, her makeup applied and just before they were going to leave for the church where they would all slip into their dresses, there was a knock at the door.  
  
A delivery for the bride.  
  
Maddie clapped her hands and bounced on her feet as she accepted two packages from the delivery man who couldn't help but smile at her as he slipped from the room. Of course Bishop had sent a gift—she wasn't surprised by that. But not only had he sent one for her, he had sent one for her mother.  
  
"Open yours first," Maddie encouraged her; curious and excited as Hannah peeled back the paper on the small box.  
  
"Oh my..." She gasped when she opened the lid to find a beautiful, delicate diamond bracelet with a small note.  
  
"What's it say?" Maddie leaned closer as Hannah laughed to herself; finding her daughter more childlike than she had in a very long time.  
  
"It says..." Hannah unfolded the paper and pressed a hand to her chest as she read. "I'll never be able to find the words to show my gratitude for bringing such an amazing woman into the world. Thank you for raising the woman of my dreams. With great love and admiration—Jamie."  
  
"I'm going to cry," Maddie's fingers flew to her lips, trying to hold it in as her mother turned wide, wet eyes up to her.  
  
"I think I might too," she whispered, pulling the bracelet from the box. "My God Madeline, where did you find him?"  
  
"In a pub in London," Maddie responded with a mix of laughter and tears. "He bet me five hundred pounds that I couldn't beat him at darts..."  
  
"Ha!" Hannah laughed as her daughter helped her secure the bracelet around her wrist. "Did you beat him?"  
  
"Of course," Maddie's lips curled into a smile. "And he paid up, every cent."  
  
"Of course he did," Hannah nodded, her eyes drifting over to the gift he had sent for Maddie. "Do you want me to give you a minute alone so that you can open yours?"  
  
"Honestly," Maddie took a deep breath and looked down at it. It was larger than her mother's box, but flatter. "I'm kind of afraid to open it. They just did all this work on my makeup and I would hate to ruin it and..."  
  
"Shush," Hannah waved her hand. "They can fix the makeup. Open the gift sweetheart. He sent it for a reason."  
  
"You're right," Maddie reached for the package and took a deep breath. She was careful with the paper, pulling it back softly before she lifted the lid off the package. When she peeled back the tissue paper inside, she surprised her mother when instead of tears, she burst out in laughter. "Oh my God..." She held a hand to her mouth as her laughter filled the room.  
  
"What on Earth?" Hannah rose to her feet, moving to look into the box in her daughter's lap. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a painting," Maddie blinked at the tears in her eyes, sighing out of her laughter.  
  
"But..." Hannah looked from her daughter to the painting and back again. "But it's...I'm sorry Madeline. It's terrible." It was terrible—and it was signed by him in the lower corner.  
  
"I know," Maddie nodded, missing him more than she had the entire day; longing to be with him. "It's supposed to be." It was the best thing he could have sent her; the absolute best.  
  
Leaving the painting there in the suite they would be spending the night in, Maddie let her lungs fill with the warmth and the love she felt in that moment and turned back to her day. They loaded into a car; her mother and her dress and the photographer. Khenda and Kyle followed behind them with the woman who had been doing hair and makeup all morning—just in case touch ups were needed.  
  
Once they were at the church, it all began to wind down; this glorious countdown Maddie had going in her head—the amount of time she had left before she was his wife. And when she had confirmation that he was in the building, her entire face lit up and she turned—fully dressed and ready to go—to Kyle and Khenda and asked them to help her with a very special project.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Not too far away from the room where Maddie and her crew were stationed was another room alive with excitement and brimming with anticipation. A room full of impeccably dressed British men. Ian and Michael were there with warm, fatherly smiles—ready at the gate with any sort of assistance that might be needed. Sean stood just off to the side with a flask in his pocket and a smirk on his lips as he watched Bishop twist his cufflinks once more. The florist had just finished pinning on the boutonnieres with the photographer blending into the background.  
  
As the wedding planner slipped from the room, Bishop looked out the window of the room they were waiting in, watching the snow that wouldn't stop falling and he called out to his father. "Could you tell me what time it is again?"  
  
"Jamie," Ian chuckled; amused.  
  
"I know, I know," Bishop sighed, turning away from the window and flashing a smile back at them. "I have a watch."  
  
"You do," his father nodded.  
  
"Sorry," Bishop took a deep breath. "I'm just terribly..."  
  
"Nervous?" Sean offered, eyebrows raised as he patted the flask in his pocket. "I can help with that."  
  
"Not nervous," Bishop shook his head, his smile pulling higher. "Ready. I'm ready. I've been ready for...a long time."  
  
"Of course," Ian nodded, feeling his own emotions swell at the sight of his son so happy; so content and at peace. "Can I get you anything son?" He gestured towards a table spread with food and drinks. "Water? Tea?"  
  
"Something a little stronger?" Sean offered but Bishop shook his head at both of them.  
  
"Thank you, no. I would actually really like to..." His thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door; his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.  
  
"I'll answer that," Michael moved towards the door, pulling it open as Khenda stepped inside.  
  
"Gentlemen," she was dressed and smiling wide as the men around the room stood tall, adjusting coats and nodding their hellos.  
  
"Khenda," Bishop moved forward to greet her, his hands soft on her arms as he kissed her cheeks. "You look stunning."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. "As do you—all of you. In fact, I think if somebody stumbled upon this room they just might think they were stuck in an Armani advertisement."  
  
As the men around her laughed, Bishop moved a bit closer, his eyes searching her face for a clue. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Of course," she nodded, her smile pulling higher as she focused. "I come with a request...from the bride." Her heart warmed at the way Bishop's face lit up at the word bride.  
  
"A request? Of me?" He pointed a finger to his chest and she nodded. "Anything."  
  
"I thought you would say that," her lips twisted into a smirk as she looked to the others. "Would you gentlemen please excuse us for just a moment? I need to speak to Bishop alone."  
  
"Of course," Ian nodded, patting his son's shoulder as they began to file out. Khenda turned to watch them all leave, waiting for the click of the door before she turned back to Bishop.  
  
"Okay," her voice dropped just enough to let him know that this was important. "I'm on a top secret mission...an important one. But in order to pull it off, you're going to need this." She held out her hand and he looked down at the black fabric inside.  
  
"What is..." Bishop lifted it up and his eyes grew wide. "It's a blindfold."  
  
"It is."  
  
"And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?" His lips twitched up but his eyes remained steady.  
  
"As if you don't know what to do with a blindfold," Khenda's eyes danced with sass as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Ha," he shook his head. "I know exactly what to do with a..." He caught himself delving off track. "It's just...I'm getting married very soon and you're handing me a blindfold and..."  
  
"Maddie wants to talk to you," Khenda cut him off, his heart jumping at his words. "She wants to come here and speak to you but you can't see her before the wedding and the only way to do that is..."  
  
"The blindfold," he finished. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's...she's perfect," Khenda's eyes grew soft. "She's ready to marry you but first she wants to..."  
  
"Done," Bishop cut her off with a grin. "I'll put it on right now."  
  
"And listen," Khenda continued as he did just that. "She's pretty serious about the blindfold not coming off."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"She said she would kick your ass," Khenda was serious. "And I'm certain she meant it."  
  
"I'm certain she meant it too," Bishop laughed as he shifted the blindfold into place. "I'll keep it on. I swear it."  
  
"Okay," Khenda checked him out, satisfied. "Okay. I'm going to go get her. You...don't move."  
  
"Not an inch," he swore; his heart thumping in his chest with excitement. Blindfold or not, he was about to be in the same room as Maddie. And he couldn't contain his anticipation.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie's knuckles were soft on the door as she knocked, pushing it open just a crack. Kyle and Khenda had cleared her path, but she wanted to be sure. "Bishop?" She spoke quietly into the room, peering around the corner. "Bishop are you in here?"  
  
"I am," he couldn't help but chuckle as he stood in the middle of the room—right where Khenda had left him. "Wearing a blindfold I might add."  
  
"Good..." She sighed, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "You have to keep it on Bishop, swear to me you'll..." She spun around to face him then, taking him in for the first time.  
  
"Swear to me you'll..." He waved his hand, his lips curling up into a grin. "Maddie?"  
  
"My God, Jamie..." Her voice grew hushed as her emotions surged. "You look..." She pressed her fingertips to her lips and tried to control the urge she had to cry.  
  
"Hey..." He heard it, the waver in her voice, the struggle. Moving forward he held his hands out. "Madeline..."  
  
"It's okay," she sniffed, waving her hand in front of her face. "I just wasn't expecting it to hit me like that..." She laughed. "You look unbelievably handsome baby."  
  
"You do realize how utterly unfair this is right now," his eyebrows lifted and she just knew the look he had in his eyes.  
  
"I know," she nodded, moving closer. "I know it's unfair and I'm sorry, I just..." She stood in front of him, as close as she could get without touching him. "I had to see you before we did this."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Of course," she was quick to reassure. "There's just...there's something I really need to say to you."  
  
"Okay," he was curious...and dying to touch her, to see her.  
  
"Okay..." She took a deep breath and let it out and then with hands that were slightly shaky, she reached out for his. She felt his surprise when she took his hands into hers and then she watched as his features softened, as he moved half a step closer, his fingers wrapping around hers. "Okay...okay..."  
  
"Love?" He bit back his laughter, amused by the predicament he found himself in.  
  
"I'm sorry," she chuckled nervously. "I just...I'm full of this nervous sort of energy and I didn't sleep much last night and..."  
  
"Just tell me," his thumb smoothed over her skin. "I'm right here. It's just me...with a blindfold but it's still me. You can tell me anything."  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night," she stepped in, tightening her hold on his hands. "I...I was so tired and I knew it would be a long day but..." She smiled and changed direction, wanting him to understand. "When you were younger, did your parents do the Santa Claus thing? Leaving gifts in stockings and under the tree?"  
  
"Yes..." He wasn't exactly sure where this was headed.  
  
"Mine did too," Maddie moved in closer to him, her dress brushing against his legs. "And it was such a magical time...laying in bed waiting for this exciting, wonderful thing that seemed so elusive, you know? I always had this amazing sort of anticipation coursing through my veins, making me giddy and nervous and so happy and..."  
  
"Ha!" He cracked a laugh. "I can just see you that way. It's an amazing image, love."  
  
"Ha...I know...but Bishop...that's exactly how I felt last night, laying in that bed alone knowing that tomorrow...today...I would be married to you..." Her voice cracked, right along with his smug exterior.  
  
"Maddie..." He began, tears welling behind the blindfold.  
  
"You're my fairy tale Bishop," she cut him off, watching as her words hit him. "If ever there was a knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet and make me believe in magic...it's you." Her smile tugged higher as his grew shaky.  
  
"Maddie..." There were tears in his eyes, in her voice as she continued.  
  
"You are strong and steady and loyal and an eternal optimist. You have been my best friend, my confidant...you've been there for me when I was at my absolute lowest and you were there when I rebounded to my normal self and God...knowing you and being with you...I'm even better than I was before. I'm happier than I was before, I'm stronger and I live life in a way I never even..." She trailed off as her own emotions swelled in her chest, making her heart pound and her breath catch. "You didn't save me..." She shook her head as her fingers moved to his cheek. "I did that. But you..." She smiled as he leaned into her hand. "You revived my soul."  
  
"You do know that if you keep talking to me like this, I'm going to dissolve into a sobbing mess love," he warned her with sincerity, his hand moving over his heart, pressing her fingers to his chest.  
  
"Good," she sniffed, rubbing the material of his tuxedo jacket under her hand. "You need to know, before we stand in front of our family and our friends, you need to know...I would do it all again. In a heartbeat, in a breath. I would go through all of the hurt, all of the heartache, all of those moments I spent in the dark, in the worst space...I would do it again, gladly, if it meant that when I picked myself up off the floor, I got you."  
  
"Madeline..." He had been reduced to a whisper, to this tiny string with which he was hanging onto his control.  
  
"You're my fairy tale," she moved in closer. "You're my happily ever after...you're that magic, special, enchanting moment that escaped me for all this time and now...God Jamie...I get to be your wife. I get to live this amazing life with you and I just...I need you to know that. Before we walk out there and take our vows and sign our paperwork...I needed you to know that you...you're the dream; the wish. You're it."  
  
"I..." He didn't know what to say; his words had slipped away from him, his emotions taking over. In his chest, his heart swelled and in his eyes, tears pushed. "Maddie I..."  
  
"You're it," she repeated, her voice cracking as she pulled his hands to her lips. Placing soft kisses to the tops of each of them, she drew in a shaky breath and stepped away. "I have to go..."  
  
"Don't," he shook his head, taking a step towards her.  
  
"I have to," she smiled so big, so bright that he could almost feel it behind his blindfold. "If I'm caught in here, we'll be in trouble..."  
  
"I don't care," he tightened his hold on her hands.  
  
"I do," she sniffed and squeezed his fingers. "I have somewhere to be very soon, I have something very important to do," she laughed then, dropping one of his hands to wipe at her eyes. "You stay here Jamie. Stay here and I'll see you soon..." She dropped his other hand and he shook his head.  
  
"Please," his mind was racing, his heart so full of the words she had just spoken; his emotions tumbling in his chest making him want to wrap her up in him and never let her go. "I want to hold you. I need to kiss you. Maddie..."  
  
"You can," she smiled, slipping further away from him towards the door. "You can hold me and kiss me..." She reached for the handle and took one last look at the man she was going to marry. "You just have to marry me first."  
  
And as quickly as she had come in, she was gone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Ian returned to the room with Sean and the minister, ready to retrieve his son to go to the sanctuary, they found him standing in the same spot Maddie had left him with tears in his eyes and all of his hopes and dreams and vulnerabilities there on his sleeve.  
  
With a warm, fatherly smile, Ian stepped up to his son. His hands moved comfortingly to his shoulders, smoothing down the fabric before lifting to pat his cheeks. His eyes danced as he looked down at him. "Guess what time it is."  
  
"I don't have to guess," Bishop shook his head, his wits and his strength returning to him as he stood taller, as he took a deep breath and prepared his heart. "I have a watch."  
  
"You do," Ian chuckled with a nod. "Come on. What do you say we go get you married?"  
  
Bishop's heart jumped in his chest. The wait was over.  
  
All of the time he had spent as her friend, all of the time he had spent convincing himself that's all he was. All of those days he had thought about her, all of those nights he had dreamed about her, all of the miles he had covered trying to run from her.  
  
And then to her.  
  
The courage it had taken to kiss her back. The easiness it had taken to love her. The light she had brought to his life.  
  
The way she had kissed him the night before when she had left him in the lobby.  
  
The words she had just spoken that marked his heart and drew him to tears.  
  
The wait was over. He was going to see her and hold her and kiss her—and marry her. Madeline Forrester. His best friend, his lover, his bride.  
  
With one final reassuring smile from his father, Bishop moved with grace and confidence, taking a step through the door, towards the sanctuary. As he walked through the hall towards the sanctuary, towards his spot next to the minister, he took a deep breath and his grin pulled higher.  
  
This was it. It was time.

 


	47. Chapter 47

When they had planned the wedding, they had purposefully asked for the sanctuary to be dark, lit only by the twinkle from the strands of lights they had hung and the flicker of the candles that seemed to have overtaken nearly every flat surface available. They had requested soft music; slow, sweet, instrumentals that would help them create this space of warmth—of intimacy.

  
And they had succeeded. Every one of their guests who filed in from the snowfall outside stepped into the church and felt it—the enchanted, magical feel they had been aiming for. It was close and cozy and familiar and just the kind of far off place where Maddie and Bishop had fallen in love.  
  
Marrying Jamie Bishop was exhilarating. From the second the wedding planner told her it was time, she could feel the excitement racing through her body, driving her every step forward; her every move towards the sanctuary. With her arm linked through her mother's and her head held high, they stepped into place in front of the closed doors. With one last look at her makeup and hair, one last flourish of her simple train, of her delicate veil, the wedding planner stepped away and smiled.  
  
The music shifted and the doors pulled open and everything seemed to rush to her in an instant; the air swept out as the doors swooshed, the way their guests took in a breath at the site of her, the way her emotions washed over her before she even looked to the altar; before she even looked to him.  
  
Her smile pulled high and her fingers tightened on her bouquet as she forced herself to avoid his eyes for just a second. She had to look around, had to take it all in before she looked to him—because she knew once she did, she would miss everything else. So she glanced around quickly as they took that half a step into the sanctuary and the guests rose to their feet.  
  
It was beautiful; soft and romantic and everything she had wanted and when she looked out into the room at all of the smiling faces and dancing eyes, she felt her heart warm in her chest. She could feel all of the love in the room. She could feel the heat and the friendship and she wasn't the least bit surprised that tears came to her eyes.  
  
She would be crying before the end of the ceremony—of this she was certain.  
  
In the two seconds she had taken to sweep her eyes over the church, her need for him had fueled her excitement to see him and her eyes swung to the front of the church. And when she found him, when her gaze met his—the room lit up from his smile. She could feel the joy radiating off of him, the happiness beaming from his eyes, from his smile—she could feel it all the way at the back of the church. His teeth bit into his bottom lip as his hands pressed to his chest and she knew he was trying to hold it in; trying to hold it together. As she blinked back tears, she knew his attempts would be in vain.  
  
Bishop was going to cry too—of this she was beyond certain.  
  
Their eyes locked and she returned his brilliant smile with one of her own and she had never been more drawn to him in her life. It was magnetic and reflexive and the single best feeling she had ever had. Thankfully her feet held up, moving her down that aisle to Bishop—Bishop who was watching her as though she were an angel, Bishop who couldn't wait to have her next to him. She smiled at their guests through her blurry vision and found the strength from somewhere inside of herself to keep from running down that aisle and right into his arms.  
  
It didn't take long to reach him; it was a small church, a short aisle and before she could calm her bubbling emotions, she and her mother were standing at the altar. As the music continued to strum, Hannah turned to Maddie and lifted her veil, kissing her cheek and fighting back tears. And then she turned to kiss Bishop's cheek, to hug his shoulders but he was bursting at the seams and the church rumbled with laughter as he hugged her tight, kissing both of her cheeks with a wide, giddy smile on his face before he released her and turned to Maddie.  
  
"Madeline," his lips spoke love around her name.  
  
"Jamie," she sniffed and blinked and laughed along with him as they came together. Her hand lifted to his cheek, fingers soft against his skin. He leaned into her for just a moment, wanting to settle there in her palm for the rest of his life and then he took a deep breath and pulled her hand into his. Kissing the top of it, he laced his fingers through hers and together, they turned to face to Minister.  
  
The guests returned to their seats and the music faded to silence and the ceremony began.  
  
Marrying Jamie Bishop was exhilarating. It made her feel wild and free and the most amazing high—bigger than any she had felt in her entire life.  
  
He never let go of her; throughout the ceremony, he was with her the entire time. His fingers mingled with hers, lifting twice to swipe tears from her cheeks and once to place a ring on her finger.  
  
His smile was wide and warm and radiant. And it never faded. Not once. Not even when they called for a moment of silence in remembrance of their parents. Not even when he spoke his vows, bringing the entire sanctuary to tears. Not even when she spoke hers, bringing him to his knees. His smile never faded and his eyes never swayed and he never left her, even as he wiped at his own tears.  
  
And then with the simplest of proclamations, they were married; husband and wife.  
  
It was a moment that would be burned in his heart forever—when he was finally, finally given permission to kiss her; to take her in his arms and hold her close and kiss her. His wife; Maddie.  
  
"Come here," he whispered only to her, gesturing with a nod of his head and a wink of his eyes.  
  
"Nah," she shook her head, speaking to him in the same soft tones as her fingers curved up around his neck, as she stepped into his arms. "You come here."  
  
And he did. With his wild laugh and his heart overflowing, he bent his mouth over hers and he kissed her; the applause and the cheering thundering around them. He felt her sink closer, his arms tightening around her as the Minister announced to the congregation, with his own amused chuckled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Maddie and Jamie Bishop."  
  
And the roar around them grew.  
  
With regret in his groan, Bishop pulled his lips from hers and opened his eyes. She was beaming up at him, her lips pink and swollen from his—her eyes brimming with the happiest of tears. With a shake of his head, he kissed her quick. "If we had eloped, we would be alone right now."  
  
"Sure," Maddie shrugged, moving out of his embrace and glancing to the crowd, her cheeks flushed pink. "But it would never have been as perfect as this is."  
  
"No," he let her leave his arms but held tight to her hand, bringing it to his mouth. "Come with me?" He nodded to the door, to the end of the aisle.  
  
"Always," Maddie grinned, turning away from him to collect her bouquet; flashing a smile at a teary-eyed Kyle and a crying Khenda. And then they turned toward the crowd, Bishop raising their joined hands in a show of victory. They could see the wide smile on Ian's face. They could see the tears in Hannah's eyes. And they could hear Collins cheering above all else.  
  
Her walk back down the aisle was quicker, so happy she nearly skipped and as they passed their friends and family, they smiled wide, they waved and they laughed—blissfully. The second they passed through the doors, without a hint of an opportunity for her to speak a word, Bishop turned her to him, tugged her close and found her lips with his.  
  
It was deeper. It was more intimate. It held a world full of promises and a lifetime of laughter and it was all hers. Everything he had was hers; everything.  
  
And he had never been happier—not even close.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the crowd quieted their applause and cheers and the soft strums of their first dance began, Bishop led Maddie to the dance floor, turning her around in a flourish that made her giggle before pulling her to him. He caught her in his arms and tucked her close and the way they fit together made Maddie feel at home.  
  
"Wife," his voice was soft and low as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Wow..." She beamed as her head tilted up to his. "You just said that without flinching or anything."  
  
"Ha!" His head tipped back in laughter. "I've been practicing." He kissed her cheek and spun her out, pulling her back to him; closer and tighter than before.  
  
"All day?" She nuzzled in further, bringing her face closer to his as they settled into the sway of the music.  
  
"All year," he countered with a smirk.  
  
"Ah," she chuckled at how smooth he was, how cocky and self-assured.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" He moved in closer, feeling the soft of her cheek against his as they danced.  
  
"You can tell me anything," she smiled as cameras flashed, as his fingers held tighter to hers.  
  
"Remember when you came to see me at the church? Just before the wedding?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded, pulling back to look at him.  
  
"And you made me wear that blindfold..."  
  
"For luck," she insisted. "You couldn't see me. It's in the rules."  
  
"I understand," he chuckled, tugging her into him as he looked down at her eyes smug and lips curved into a smile that was just a fraction of naughty. "Guess what I have in my pocket."  
  
"Guess what you..." Maddie trailed off, the confusion fading as her eyes narrowed. "Jamie Bishop. You married me with a blindfold in your pocket?"  
  
"Damn right I did," he nodded, leaning in to kiss her. "And guess which one of us is going to be wearing it tonight..."  
  
"Ha..." Maddie laughed, shaking her head at his ability to be so charming and debonair as he moved them around, all while muttering dirty things in her ear. With the slightest frown, she turned wide eyes up to him. "But why must we choose just one? Couldn't we take turns?"  
  
Bishop's laughter was loud, his love for her abundant as he spun her out and back to him. His arms caught her, gathered her back to his body as his lips sought hers again; dipping her back as he did. "You know, you've only been a Bishop for a few hours and you're already talking like you've been one for years..."  
  
"A Bishop," she smiled, her voice soft as her eyes teared up; a sweet seriousness settling over them as she moved closer into his arms. "I'm a Bishop."  
  
"Yes you are darling," his bright smile mimicked hers. "Yes you are."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Good Evening." As dinner began to draw to a close, Kyle rose to his feet next to a tipsy and giggly Maddie. The laughter and lightness around him hushed as he called for the attention of the room. "Thank you. Good evening. My name is Kyle Forrester. I am Maddie's older cousin and...ahem...the Maid of Honor..." As applause and a few well executed cat calls rang out into the room, the laughter rumbled and Kyle took a small bow, waving with a wide grin. "Thank you. Thank you. I appreciate that," he cleared his throat and tossed a grin down to his cousin as she laughed along with the room. "Maddie and I were born mere months apart and we grew up in the same town, literally miles apart. To say that we're close, my brothers, Maddie, and I...is probably a slight understatement. And if you'll allow me a few minutes, I would like to tell you a little story about the bride." With a warm genuine smile to Maddie, he began. "When we were about nine years old her father Jay took us fishing. We loved the outdoors and we loved the mountains. So he took us—four kids under the age of nine; three boys and Maddie...who quite frankly was tougher and rowdier than all of us. He took us out into the water and told us that whoever caught the biggest fish would be able to decide what we had for dinner that night. Now, anyone who knows our family at all knows that we're a bit...competitive..."  
  
"A bit?" Bishop lifted his eyebrows as a smattering of laughter broke out around them.  
  
"It's true, it's true," Kyle nodded, his eyes rolling as he laughed at himself. "And though there will be some protest from that...obnoxious table over there," he pointed over to where his brothers sat. "Maddie and I were usually the top two contenders..."  
  
"That's right we were," Maddie laughed, reaching up to high five him as the cousins booed from their table.  
  
"So on this particular occasion, we set out to catch the biggest fish. We went up the river and down the river. We tied flies and waded deep and Maddie's father...he had such patience with us, such joy, this amazingly wonderful way about him that just...spoke of such life." Kyle took a minute, swallowing at the way his emotions stirred when he thought of his uncle. As hard as it was, he looked down at Maddie and met her tear filled eyes. "You're so much like him. There's just...so much of him in you. So much."  
  
Maddie pressed her fingertips to her lips as she tried to not cry. But as her eyes blinked at the tears she smiled.  
  
"Sorry..." Kyle took a deep breath, determined to tell the story. "At the end of the day, we were tanned and exhausted and we lined up our fish on the river bank and for dinner that night we had....Maddie?" He lifted his eyebrows and waved his hand in her direction.  
  
With a broad smile and proud eyes, Maddie answered. "Banana splits. I wanted banana splits." A warm, wonderful laughter filled the room.  
  
"Of course she caught the biggest fish." Kyle conceded. "Of course she did. That was her style, you see. That was her personality. Even then. She was smarter. She was braver. She was passionate and strong and she wouldn't give up. Of course she pulled the biggest fish out of the water. She can't help but go for big, for greatness." He took another deep breath and continued, his love an admiration for her evident in his words, in his inflection. "She has always been this way; since the very beginning. Walking first, talking first. When my brothers and I started playing softball in the city league, Maddie joined our team—not caring at all that she was the only girl playing in a boys league."  
  
"That's my girl," Bishop leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"When we would hike, she would call us out, make us race to the top..." He shook his head as his mind drifted back. "And we had just enough ego that we had to do it. And yes...she was usually faster." He shrugged. "She was the first in the family to go to college and now she has a PhD. She was the first to move away from home and she went to New York. Then Bendal. Then London." He smiled and took a breath. "She caught the biggest fish. Of course she did. It's ingrained in her DNA. Always striving to be the best she could. Not to shoot for the stars, to shoot beyond the stars. She's never settled for less than, she's never given up early or passed because it was too hard. She goes all the way. No holding back. No settling." He stopped then, his smile shifting from Maddie to Bishop. "So it's no wonder she's chosen the man she has."  
  
It was Bishop's turn to look wide eyed in surprise as Kyle's humor returned.  
  
"I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't so sure about him..." A round of laughter drifted around them. "This charming, well-dressed man from London," he rolled his eyes. "What could he possibly know about this stubborn cousin of mine? What did he know about what it might take to make her happy? And it turns out...everything. Jamie Bishop has not known Maddie nearly as long as I have...but he knows her just as well. Even better." Kyle let his smile waver just a bit before pulling it together. "He rises to her competitive nature. He's not at all intimidated by her intelligence and her drive and her passion. In fact, I would guess that he would stand before you and tell you it's the things he loves the most..."  
  
"He would," Bishop nodded his head.  
  
"And here we are at my cousin's wedding and yet again she's pulled the biggest fish out of the water," he chuckled along with those around him. "Though my money says there was no catching involved. My guess is that this one walked right into her basket."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Bishop rose to his feet to propose his own toast, the raucous grew louder; applause and whistles and this abundant sense of excitement travelled around the room. Maddie's grin couldn't be wider as he dipped to kiss the top of her hand, squeezing her fingers before he shushed the crowd and cleared his throat.  
  
"First, on behalf of my wife and I..." His eyes danced as he said it, turning laughter and sweetness to her as their friends and family applauded. "On behalf of my beautiful bride and I...we would like thank you—each and every one of you—for making the trip to our wedding. Rather your journey brought you two hours into the mountains or halfway around the world, we're so grateful to have you here with us tonight to celebrate what has most definitely been the absolute highlight of my life."  
  
A chorus of "awww's" traveled around the room as Maddie's head tipped to the side, beaming up at him as he winked down at her.  
  
"I would imagine that those of you who know me are expecting some big, wild, humor-laced story right now," his smile twisted up at the side. "And I could give you that. I could tell you how this wonderful woman next to me wooed me with her...horrible painting skills."  
  
"Hey!" Maddie's eyes flashed wide in mock upset, her hand pressing against her chest as the crowd chuckled.  
  
"I could tell you how my need to be at her side has motivated me to take the Chunnel. Twice in twenty-four hours..." There was a comical gasp from his group of friends, followed by laughter. "Or I could tell you about any one of the many, many moments that we've shared laughing and living and enjoying each other. We really enjoy each other, don't we love?"  
  
"We do," she agreed with a grin.  
  
"While all of those things are true and while our life together has most assuredly included wild, wonderful, laughter filled moments, I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you something a little different; something more." He took in a slow, deep breath then; gathering his emotions together as tears drifted up to his eyes. "And that is just how profoundly happy I am." His hand rested over his heart and his eyes were full of sincerity; not a hint of sarcasm. "When I look into my future now I see things that I never saw before; things I never even imagined I would have or really want. I see a home; a place full of warmth and laughter and traditions. I see..." He let out a soft laugh as his heart thumped. "I see children. Not just one; plural. Tiny little versions of us with her smile and her sense of humor and her ability to see through my many flaws and find the parts of me that have made her say yes to me..." He shook his head and dared a glance down at Maddie. The look on her face, the love in her eyes, did exactly what he feared it would; it drew the emotion to the surface as tears sprang to his eyes. "I see family vacations and birthday parties and late nights and early mornings and I see this version of my life that is bigger and bolder and happier than any of the adventures I've been on so far—and I have been on some adventures." He allowed a moment of laughter before he shifted to seriousness. "And at the heart of it all is this wonderful, warm, phenomenal woman who, years ago, walked into a pub and walked away with all of the money I had on me at the time...and tonight...walks away with everything else."  
  
"Jamie..." Maddie whispered through her own tears, reaching up to take his hand.  
  
"The happiness, the joy, I walk with now is so much bigger, so much heavier than any I've walked with before," he held tight to her fingers and smiled down at her. "And that begins, and ends, with you..." He bent to kiss her hand then, taking a breath as he stood tall. "You have completely and permanently and...so wonderfully...changed the trajectory of my life. And even if I tried for the rest of my days, I don't know that I would ever really be able thank you for the light you've brought into my world. I adore you Madeline and I am so thankful for every single moment and decision I've ever made that lead me to you. To this." He leaned in to kiss her then; a moment that lasted not nearly long enough. With a wide smile and no desire to hide the way he felt, he turned to the crowd and raised his glass. "To Madeline Bishop..." Both of their smiles drew higher. "My bride, my wife. Cent'anni. Cheers."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
True to who they were, together and apart, the night was full of revelry. There was an abundance of champagne a plethora of food and enough laughter and dancing and conversation to fill their entire week. Their friends and family partied well into the night, taking their turns to hug and kiss them, to congratulate them and wish them the best.  
  
Maddie danced with Kyle, she danced with Ian, she danced with Michael, she danced with Collins. And every once in a while she would finish a dance and turn to find her new husband waiting just over her shoulder ready to sweep her into his arms for his own spin around the floor.  
  
When he wasn't attending to her, Bishop was charming everyone within a wide radius of his smile. He spent time in conversation with her grandmother, he spent time laughing with her cousins and he spent time dancing with his new mother-in-law.  
  
They took time to sit with the London contingent, catching up and reminiscing. They spent time with her family, laughing about Maddie beating them all at nearly everything; pointing out Kyle's earlier admission that he had been wrong about Bishop. And they spent time with Bishop's father who could not have looked more proud and thrilled for his son and his new daughter.  
  
As the snow continued to fall outside and the celebrations continued to build inside, Maddie felt content; happy and peaceful and at home. And she felt this amazing new high; from the champagne and the dancing and the wonderful man she called hers.  
  
"My darling," Bishop's voice was soft in her ear as he moved in next to her.  
  
"Hey!" She turned to him, her face brightening as she tilted her lips to kiss him. "I was just thinking about you. How did you know?"  
  
"I know everything," he smirked, slightly disheveled and completely blissful.  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed. "Of course...how are you doing?"  
  
"Wonderful," he kissed her again, his features softening as he wrapped his arms around her. "Perfect. Tonight I'm perfect."  
  
"I think you're perfect all the time," she tucked in closer, her face snuggling into the crook of his neck.  
  
"You're drunk," he snickered.  
  
"Tipsy," she clarified with narrowed eyes and a teasing smile. "And so are you."  
  
"Of course I am. It's a party here tonight Madeline," he hugged her close to him, his hands soft and warm as they ran over her back. "Now...what would you say if I told you I had a little...surprise for you." His eyes held a gleam to them; childlike and pleased with himself.  
  
"I would say...it's not little," she grew smug as she stepped closer against him, her voice dropping low. "And it's not at all a surprise."  
  
"Wow..." Bishop let out a breath, a long drawn out laugh as he shook his head. "I'm not sure I know what to do with that."  
  
"Oh I think you do."  
  
"Madeline!" He hugged her tight, bringing his lips to hers. "Naughty woman..."  
  
"Sorry. Sometimes I can't help myself," she giggled, sighing as she let it pass. "Okay. What's your surprise?"  
  
"Come outside with me?" His hand moved from around her, opening up in front of her. Without speaking, she nodded, slipping her hand into his and following as he pulled her out onto the large deck off overlooking the mountains surrounding them. As they moved her dress swooshed around her legs and he pulled her hand to his lips. Walking right up to the railing, Bishop looked down at her, his eyes dancing with mischief and excitement. "You know I love you?"  
  
"I do," she whispered.  
  
"Congratulations baby," his grin tipped higher and his face tilted up to look at the sky. Slightly confused, Maddie followed his gaze and then she heard it; the unmistakable rush of air, the pause of silence, and then the boom that rang out just as bright, shimmery stars fell from the sky.  
  
"Fireworks?!" Maddie's eyes grew wide, her face bright like a child on Christmas. "Bishop!" She clapped her hands together and looked up at him as the booming continued overhead and their guests flowed out around them, wanting to see. "Jamie..."  
  
"Surprise," he winked and then nodded his head up to the sky, not wanting her to miss the show.  
  
"Wow..." Her hands rested on the railing as she turned her eyes upward, oohing and ahhing with the crowd as one after another rushed and boomed and shimmered; lighting up the snow-covered mountainside.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he pulled her back into his chest, his lips pressing a kiss to her temple before moving to her ear. "I love you so much Madeline, so much." He dropped a kiss to her shoulder as she snuggled back into him.  
  
"I love you too," she turned her bright smile up to him, sharing a moment before their eyes turned back upward, towards the show.  
  
"You've made me the happiest man in the world today," he continued to speak to her as the fireworks burst overhead. "When we were saying our vows tonight, there were so many more things I wanted to swear to you..." He chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "We would probably still be there."  
  
"Hmmm..." Maddie laughed softly, her hands tightening over his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"You asked me once how I knew, about the little moments that lead me to know..." He dipped to kiss her shoulder again.  
  
"Are you going to tell me about the Chunnel again?"  
  
"No," he shook his head, his lips slipping across her skin. "I'm going to tell you about the night in Paris when you met Frenchy."  
  
"Ah," Maddie smiled softly, her lips curling up as her eyes danced in the dim light. "You were jealous."  
  
"No," he shook his head again. "It had nothing to do with Frenchy..." He tugged her closer, his instinct to have her near him undeniable. "It was later that night in the bathroom..."  
  
"When I was drunk and throwing up and crying into the toilet?" Her eyebrows lifted in confusion as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes," he nodded; serious as he looked down at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's when it shifted for me," he took a breath. "That night my concern for you outweighed my loyalty to him..." He shook his head, smiling at the way it made him feel to remember it. "I was angry with him and worried about you and so terribly afraid that he had broken you—your spirit and your fight and all of those parts of you that Kyle pointed out..."  
  
"Jamie," she was touched by what he was revealing to her. "He didn't break me."  
  
"Oh I know," he laughed as he nodded. "But that night I knew that my feelings for you were...more."  
  
"Aw, baby..."  
  
"Your sense of humor..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Even..." He took a breath as his eyes softened up. "Even at your darkest you maintained this amazingly quick wit and this wonderful sense of humor. It's one of the things I love the most about you, it's absolutely one of the things that drew me in."  
  
"Jamie..."  
  
"I took the Chunnel for you." She laughed, having known it would come up. "And I didn't even think twice. I just...I couldn't stomach the image of you spending your holiday alone, I just thought you would need me there..."  
  
"I did need you there. I wanted you there."  
  
"So I just...I got on. And it wasn't even until about ten minutes before I arrived that I realized...I was on the damn Chunnel. For this woman who I just...adored."  
  
"I love you Jamie Bishop." She couldn't help but say it but he continued on.  
  
"When we watched the sun rise in Paris."  
  
"Then too?"  
  
"God yes, then too. I wanted to crawl onto that couch with you; pull you close and listen to you breathe and..."  
  
"You really should have."  
  
"I settled for watching you sleep."  
  
"Jamie..." Her tired eyes were full of love and brimming with tears. "Let's go."  
  
"Go?" He lifted his eyebrows, his smile tugging into a smirk.  
  
"We've done all we should," she sniffed. "We said vows, we danced, we made toasts and drank champagne and ate cake and...the fireworks..." She tipped her eyes to the sky, watching as the colors twinkled in the night. "I'm ready to go..." She whispered as she turned her smile back to him. "I want to make love to my husband. I want to fall asleep in your arms and..."  
  
Without words, he nodded, stepping from her arms and reaching for her hand. "Anything you want."  
  
"We should tell our parents goodnight," she wrapped her fingers tightly around his as he nodded and began in that direction.  
  
"Should we have them announce that we're leaving?" He asked as she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, staying close to him, in pace with him. She nodded her head as her fingers stroked at his arm. As he looked over at her smiling and happy and content, all he wanted to do was to take her away; to tuck in with her in their suite where it was warm and quiet and private—and not leave for days.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been a day full of sentiment; celebration and friendship and family. It had been a day that, from the moment she woke, she had opened herself up to feel every single bit of the emotions that washed over her. She had wanted to experience all of it; the sadness and the nervousness and the unbelievable joy.  
  
Marrying Jamie Bishop was sweet. It was soft and cozy and safe and it was perfect.  
  
They had stepped from their reception amidst a shower of applause and cheering. They had held their hands together and waved at their friends, blew kisses to family and then they had slipped from the festivities. As they moved further from the party and closer to their room, the night began to shift.  
  
They drew closer, quieter, softer. As they stepped into the elevator, she slipped closer to his side. His fingers played easily with hers, his thumb running smooth over the wedding band he had placed there that night.  
  
As the elevator eased to a stop, Maddie wasn't surprised to see the sentiment in Bishop's eyes. She wasn't shocked to see that the party had left her husband and in its place was the sweet, soft man who was overwhelmed with how much this day had meant to him.  
  
So when he bent his lips to hers with a soft caress before he lifted her up into his arms—she didn't protest, didn't question. She wasn't surprised to see this side of him. Her arms moved over his shoulders, around his neck; holding onto him as he carried her into their suite.  
  
When he sat her on her feet, his eyes were dark and heavy and full of intent. And when he kissed her, she felt his soul moving towards hers. Together they moved into each other; his hands to her face, to her jaw, to her neck; keeping her lips to his. Hers to his chest, over his heart.  
  
As he kissed her; long and slow and sanguine, Maddie's fingers moved to the buttons of his once crisp white shirt. But before she could pull one loose, his hands were stalling her. Pulling away, she looked up at him; confusion and a slight pout.  
  
"But..." She lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"You know my rules Madeline..." He took her hands in his, moving backwards and bringing her with him. "A party isn't over until..."  
  
Maddie's eyes glanced over his shoulder, out the floor to ceiling glass doors to their own private, heated pool. And she knew exactly what he was thinking. "But this dress..." She bit her lip as she looked down at it. "It cost ten thousand dollars..."  
  
"When I saw you in Bendal," he didn't even blink as he picked up with the list of moments from before. "You were tan and relaxed and happy." He pulled her closer to him, his hands moving around her. "Being next to you was like being next to the sunshine. Seeing you work was inspiring and watching you with the children..." He trailed off for a moment, holding her gaze as his fingers slid along her cheek, back into her hair still pinned up and away from her face. "When you kissed me that night, I swear to God it stopped my heart."  
  
"Well clearly it started beating again," Maddie smiled, tears in her tired eyes as her hands covered his chest over his heart.  
  
"It did," he nodded. "And when it did, it was all over for me. It was all... ** _you_**  for me."  
  
"You're so sentimental sometimes."  
  
"I know," he agreed easily. "I know. I can't help it when it comes to you Madeline. You should know that by now."  
  
"I do," she laughed lightly, taking a deep breath and pulling his hands from her hair and holding tight to him. "Come on Bishop."  
  
"Come on?" He shook his head. "I'm not following..."  
  
"You know the rules," an eyebrow arched as her smile pulled smug. "The party isn't over until..." And then, with a wide grin on her face, she dropped his hands and darted away from him; rushing towards the doors.  
  
"Yes!" His hands rose in the air in victory, in wild delight as he ran after her—after his wife; catching her hand in his as they tore outside.  
  
With a whimsical abandon, with loud wonderful laughter, they ran full speed, hand in hand, and without another thought to anything else, they jumped right into the deep end.  
  
Just as they always had.  
  
Marrying Jamie Bishop was...perfect.


	48. Chapter 48

The day after their wedding was spent entirely within the confines of their suite. Though they were planning a more extensive honeymoon for the summer when they had more time, they had decided to spend a few extra days in the mountains celebrating their union. With a fire crackling inside and snow falling outside, Maddie and Bishop stayed wrapped up in each other, pulling apart really only to eat and bathe. And most of that time was spent together anyway.

  
On day two of their mini vacation they attempted to leave. Not wanting to waste the benefit of their prime ski in/ski out location, they bundled up and snapped on skis and made for the slopes.  
  
They got in two and half runs before Maddie lifted her ski goggles and nodded towards their bungalow with a smug grin. "Race you to bed." Though he lost the race, when Bishop crawled into bed after her, it was clearly a win.  
  
Day three brought sunshine and a request from Bishop that made Maddie's heart melt.  
  
"So...I know we are scheduled to be here for two more days..." He was stretched out along the length of the bed, his head near her feet as his fingers stroked slowly up and down her calf.  
  
"Yes," she smiled down at him as she nestled into her pillow; comfortable and blissed out. "Why? Is there somewhere else you would rather be?"  
  
"No, no," he was quick to shake his head, his smile tipping towards sweet as he took a breath and looked up to her. "Christmas Eve is tomorrow..."  
  
"Our first as husband and wife," she nudged him with her toe.  
  
"I know," he nodded, moving in the bed towards her, his hands sliding up her legs. "I was just thinking...we're here in Colorado, your mother is just a few hours from us..." He shrugged and looked innocent and kind and like what she imagined a younger, childlike version of him might be. "I don't know Maddie. Maybe she shouldn't be spending Christmas alone."  
  
"What?" Maddie's eyes blinked in surprise.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I love being nestled here in the mountains with you and I don't really want to leave this bed for much of anything," he leaned to kiss the small of her stomach. "But. If we leave tonight or even tomorrow morning, we can do all of it with your mother; the movie, the pancakes, the snowmen..."  
  
"You don't want my mother to be alone for Christmas," Maddie's voice caught in her throat as she sat up, reaching to ruff up his hair.  
  
"I don't," he shook his head. "But if I'm really honest...I haven't always had the big family Christmas and after last year...I kind of like it."  
  
"Aw baby," Maddie's heart warmed in her chest as she smiled down at him. "You want to go have Christmas with my mother, then we'll go have Christmas with my mother."  
  
"Yeah?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Mmm Hmm," she nodded, leaning closer so that she could kiss him. "When do you want to go?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Works for me," she kissed him again. "And I love you for wanting this. Thank you for thinking of this."  
  
"Ha..." he laughed lightly, moving in closer. "You're welcome. Though...it does put us in sort of a predicament."  
  
"What's that?" Maddie's eyebrows lifted as he moved over her, kissing her as she laid back onto the bed.  
  
"We need to do some shopping..." He kissed into her neck. "For gifts."  
  
"Ahhhh..." She sighed, her hands moving up around him as he settled against her.  
  
"And that means..." He kissed lower down her body. "We have to get out of this bed."  
  
"Ohhhh..." Maddie's lips turned into a slight frown.  
  
"And we have to get dressed," his breath was hot against her skin as he moved to her chest.  
  
"Boo..." Maddie giggled as his unshaven chin tickled her. "While I'm not a fan of that...I'll do it...for you."  
  
"You would put clothes on, for me?" He looked up to her with a smirk.  
  
"I would," she sighed, laughter in her eyes. "For you I would."  
  
And that was how they spent their first few days of married life; snuggled up together in the mountains followed by holiday traditions with family. And not one photo was snagged of their entire trip.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Flying back to New York, Maddie and Bishop had a few days together to settle into this new chapter of their lives. They unpacked gifts from their family and friends; laughing as they read the cards and sighing at the sentiments. Maddie grew teary when she opened a quilt from her grandmother and she laughed wildly as Bishop insisted they use the crystal butter dish from a great aunt. And then, only after he reminded her that in her vows she had promised for better or worse, they opened a bottle of scotch from his father and drank from the pristine tulip shaped-scotch-drinking-glasses from Michael.  
  
Though Maddie had a few days before she began teaching again, Bishop went back to the office. While he showed off his ring and talked endlessly about his wife, Maddie went about the arduous task of changing her name.  
  
After lines at the Social Security office...  
  
And lines at the DMV...  
  
And lines... _everywhere_...  
  
She went home to her husband who was more than happy, more than willing to make it up to her.  
  
Soon, Dr. Bishop went back to work; a new semester, a new group of students. Soon Jamie Bishop resumed his travelling. And they began planning their honeymoon. Maddie would be flipping through a magazine as they sat on the couch; nudging him with her toe as she smiled excitedly and flipped the pages around to show him.  
  
"Fiji. I want to swim in this clear water and stay in this...amazing resort and..."  
  
"Be naked?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"With you," she grinned wide. "In Fiji."  
  
Without a second thought, he would add it to their itinerary for the summer. Though there were going to be a few business stops along the way, this next summer—their first as husband and wife—would be spent honeymooning.  
  
But first, in March, they had one more small trip back to Colorado. But before they left for Kyle's wedding, before they loaded the Bishop jet and departed, Maddie decided it was time to tell him.  
  
"So listen..." Maddie turned to Bishop, an unsettled sort of nervousness dancing in her eyes as she buckled in and the pilot began his final checks.  
  
"You okay?" He squinted as he looked at her, his lips tugging up in amusement; tucking his bag into a cabinet and taking his seat.  
  
"Yes," she nodded quickly. "I just have something I need to tell you."  
  
"Good news or bad news?" He turned his attention to her, knowing that it was nothing serious. The nervousness in her voice was of a different sort.  
  
"Ha...well..." She took a deep breath and shrugged. "It's not really either way. It's just something I want you to be aware of."  
  
"You should just tell me," his eyes twinkled as he watched her.  
  
"Sure," she smiled, leaning forward. "You remember Matt?"  
  
"Matt who?" His eyes were wide and confused for a beat of a second. But when Maddie's lips curled higher and she lifted her eyebrows, he caught it and his posture stiffened. "You mean Matt from Vegas." His tone dropped and that jealous irrational side of him began to take hold.  
  
"I mean Matt from Vegas," she chuckled softly at the way he looked.  
  
"What could you possibly have to tell me about Matt from Vegas?" His arms crossed over his chest, the heat rising in his body despite just how well he KNEW there was no reason for it.  
  
Maddie took a breath, blinked her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, settling back into her chair as the plane began to move. "He'll be at the wedding this weekend."  
  
"No!" Bishop gasped.  
  
"Yes," Maddie giggled.  
  
"Why in the hell is he going to be at the wedding this weekend?"  
  
"Because," Maddie couldn't help but laugh. "He's Kyle's friend from Graduate School and..."  
  
"I KNEW Kyle still hated me," Bishop pointed his finger at her.  
  
"Kyle doesn't hate you," Maddie snickered. "He never hated you. And he didn't invite Matt to the wedding to mess with you..."  
  
"Maddie," he tried to interrupt but she hurried forward.  
  
"And since when is your confidence so low that you need to worry about Matt from Vegas?"  
  
"Ha," He shook his head, his voice low and rough. "My confidence is not low..."  
  
"What happened to that enormous ego I fell in love with?" She winked at him, loving the way this topic made him squirm in his seat.  
  
"Enormous?!"  
  
"I'm your wife Jamie..." She softened then, wanting to bring him back from the ledge—however amusing it was to witness. "We're married and we're happy and I haven't seen him since that one night."  
  
"That one night that I had to hear about for months," he reminded her.  
  
"That one night that could have been avoided if you would have manned up and kissed me at Christmas," she pointed out.  
  
Bishop drew silent, watching her with a smile on his face, even as the steam built in his ears. "You know I find you incredibly sexy right now."  
  
"Yeah?" She lifted an eyebrow. "I thought you found me incredibly sexy all of the time."  
  
"Madeline..." He shook his head, easing up. "I could literally go my entire life without ever having to meet Matt."  
  
"I know, I know," she moved then, turning to face him as her hands slid over to him; taking one of his in both of hers. "But he's going to be there and we're going to be there and I just didn't want you flying blind." Her fingers played with his as she smiled over at him. "You know, if you could get past this crazy territorial thing...you two might actually like each other..."  
  
"I can't imagine that ever being the case," he groaned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as their plane lifted into the air.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie stood off to the side of the bar, sipping on her fresh glass of champagne while her husband danced with her mother. She laughed to herself as she watched them; clearly having a great time as they laughed and moved around the dance floor. The wedding had been beautiful; short and lovely and tear inducing. And after family pictures and dinner, the party had begun.  
  
In full swing, the lights were dimmed and the music was loud and she was so caught up in watching her husband entertain her mother that she didn't even notice that somebody had moved to stand at her side, slightly behind her.  
  
Until she heard his voice.  
  
"Howdy stranger."  
  
A slow grin spread across her face as her gaze trained forward. "Cowboy."  
  
With a low chuckle, he stepped closer. "You know, you weren't lyin'."  
  
"About?" She blinked as he moved to stand right next to her.  
  
"My picture was alllll over the internet."  
  
Maddie laughed, her head bobbing into a nod. "I warned you."  
  
"You did."  
  
"You said you didn't mind."  
  
"I didn't," he took a breath. "I'll have you know that my wife finds it incredibly hilarious; teases me about my time in the...twitter-verse...every chance she gets."  
  
"Ha! I like her already," with a wide smile and kind eyes, Maddie turned to face him. "Matt."  
  
"Maddie." He smiled down at her. "It's really good to see you."  
  
"You too," Maddie didn't even think twice as she leaned in to hug him; an easy, friendly gesture that held nothing of the flirtation they had held when they had met the first time. As she stepped back from his embrace, she saw a gorgeous woman stepping up to them with a playful grin all her own.  
  
"Well would you look at this..." Her voice held the same soft accent that Bishop's did and it made Maddie smile as she turned to face her.  
  
"And this..." Matt turned complete adoration to the petite brunette. "This is my wife, Charlotte. Charlotte," his arm moved around her, his hand moving down to the small of her back. "This is Maddie Forrester."  
  
"Actually, it's Bishop now," Maddie grinned as she held out her hand. "It's Maddie Bishop and it's lovely to meet you."  
  
"You too!" Charlotte shook her hand; smiling and at ease as she took her place next to Matt.  
  
"You're married!" Maddie turned wide eyes to Matt. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you," he smiled warmly down at Charlotte. "And you?" He looked back to her. "You said you were 'Bishop' now..."  
  
"Yes!" Maddie nodded excitedly. "I got married in December," she looked from Charlotte to Matt. "To be quite honest I'm surprised my husband hasn't made his way over here yet..." She glanced around behind her and snickered as she saw him. "Oh wait. Here we are."  
  
Bishop, standing tall and steady, moved to join them; his eyes finding Maddie's. "Madeline," he smiled as he spoke her name.  
  
"Hi there," she grinned and caught his gaze; seeing instantly that he knew. She reached out to take his arm, bringing him into the group. "This is my husband Jamie Bishop. Jamie this is Matt and his wife Charlotte."  
  
"Matt," Bishop stood tall, shoulders squared and jaw tight as he extended his hand.  
  
"Jamie," Matt smiled, noticing the stance.  
  
"Charlotte," Bishop was sweet with her, ever the gentleman as he stepped forward and extended his hand. "Wonderful to meet you."  
  
"Thank you, you too," she shook his hand, catching his accent.  
  
"Ah!" He had caught it too. "England?"  
  
"Yes!" She nodded happily. "You?"  
  
"Of course," he grinned. "Where are you from?"  
  
"London most recently," she answered. "But my family is originally from Gloucestershire. You?"  
  
"Surrey mostly," Bishop was already fond of Charlotte and Maddie couldn't help but meet Matt's eyes as their respective spouses moved closer to each other, both of their accents seeming to deepen. "Though I've lived in London for as long as I can remember."  
  
"London?" Matt looked from the conversation his wife was having with Bishop to Maddie. "You live in London now?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "We're in New York. How about you?"  
  
"No," Charlotte shook her head, smiling to Maddie. "No. We were back and forth for a little bit but after the baby, we moved to Texas."  
  
"Baby!" Maddie's eyes grew wide, her face lighting up. "You have a baby!"  
  
"We do," Matt's face couldn't have been happier, his smile couldn't have been brighter. "Cooper. He's six months old..."  
  
"Six months!" Maddie clapped her hands together. "He IS a baby!"  
  
"I know," Charlotte groaned, her hand pressing into her chest. "This is actually our first holiday without him. He's with Matt's parents right now so we can have a little adult time."  
  
"That's really fantastic," Maddie felt full of warmth for them. "Do you have pictures with you?"  
  
"Ha!" Matt laughed, his eyes crinkling as he did. "Does she have pictures." Charlotte nudged him in the ribs as she nodded.  
  
"Yes I do." She narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Though not nearly as many as you."  
  
"Oh...will you show me?" Maddie asked Charlotte.  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"Okay," Bishop's hand was at Maddie's back as he realized they were going to be settling in with the couple. "How about you head back to the table and I go for some drinks?"  
  
Maddie turned a sweet smile to him, knowing he hadn't been at all thrilled about this meeting. "That would be really nice baby."  
  
"Hmmm," he smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling as he winked; drawing in a breath and turning to his former nemesis. "Matt. Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Sure," he nodded. "That would be great."  
  
"What are you drinking?"  
  
"Beer," he held up the bottle in his hand.  
  
"Great," Bishop turned to the ladies. "Charlotte, what can I bring you?"  
  
"Ohhh..." Her smiled turned slightly mischievous as she thought it over. "I'm going to go with Scotch. Neat." She nodded; certain about her choice. "Thank you."  
  
"A woman after my own heart," Bishop pressed a hand to his heart and turned wide eyes to Maddie. "Do you see that Madeline...Charlotte drinks Scotch." He waved his hand towards her as if to say SEE.  
  
"She does," Maddie grinned, biting at her bottom lip as stepped closer to him, her voice lowering. "Matt certainly has excellent taste in women."  
  
Bishop's smile faded just a bit, just enough, his jaw hardened and his eyes grew just a tad darker. "Ha..." He shook his head at her, a low rumbled of a chuckle in his chest. "Madeline..."  
  
"I'll take champagne," she patted his chest lightly before stepping towards Matt and Charlotte. "Thank you."  
  
"Can I help you with those drinks?" Matt offered to Bishop, not noticing the exchange between them.  
  
"Sure," Bishop answered shortly as his eyes stayed trained on his wife who simply smiled sweetly and waved as she turned to join Charlotte.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the bartender filled their order, the two men stood in an awkward silence for just under a minute before Matt took a breath and broke it. "You know, you don't have to like me."  
  
"Sorry?" Bishop turned surprise to Matt who shrugged as his mouth turned up in a smile.  
  
"I get it. If the roles were reversed, I probably wouldn't like you either."  
  
"That obvious huh?" Bishop chuckled, easing up just a bit.  
  
"Little bit." Matt nodded as Bishop handed him a beer and a Scotch for Charlotte. "Thank you for the drink."  
  
"Sure," Bishop shrugged, tipping the bartender. "It's the least I can do considering how often I've wished for your sudden, abrupt departure from the same planet as my wife."  
  
"Wow," Matt laughed, his eyes widening. "You really don't like me."  
  
"Sorry," Bishop smiled. "I don't wish for that anymore..."  
  
"But."  
  
"But there was a time," he confessed; unashamed.  
  
"Fair enough," Matt held up his hands as they began to move back towards their wives. "You know, you should know...it was never more than..."  
  
"Oh I know what it was," Bishop cut him off with a smirk. "You see at the time, Maddie and I were just friends. I've heard more detail than I ever cared for."  
  
"Ah," Matt breathed, taking a drink. "I see."  
  
"Anyway," Bishop shook his head. "I'm over it now; past it."  
  
"You sure?" Matt lifted his eyebrows, seeing the way Bishop's jaw tightened as he remembered.  
  
"Well...three more of these and I will be," he joked, lifting his glass to Matt.  
  
"Ha!" Matt laughed, lifting his bottle to Bishop in return. "Listen, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is there any chance you play the guitar?"  
  
"Yeah..." Bishop grew slightly suspicious.  
  
"And speak six languages?"  
  
"Yes...yes. I do. Why?"  
  
"See I thought so..." Matt smiled as he remembered. "She talked about you; in Vegas. That night. She talked about her friend from London who played the guitar and...and she did it with that same wide smile she just had when she introduced me to her husband."  
  
"She...she what..." Bishop was shocked; stunned into a happy silence.  
  
"She did," Matt nodded. "I mean...she was telling me how much I reminded her of you so..."  
  
"Okay," Bishop's eyes narrowed. "For that you're buying the next round."  
  
"Deal." Matt chuckled as they stepped up to their table.  
  
"Oh my God..." Maddie's voice was full of sweetness, her eyes trained on Charlotte's phone even as she reached back to grab Bishop's arm. "Bishop...look at this baby..." With a smile, he placed their drinks on the table in front of her and turned his attention to where hers was focused.  
  
And his heart melted. He couldn't help it. This chubby, smiling little baby that held court in photo after photo—that baby made his body warm and his smile soften.  
  
"Isn't he the cutest baby you've ever seen?" Maddie's eyes turned up to him, making his stomach clench with this new want.  
  
"He is," he nodded, wanting to kiss her right there at the table. "He is the cutest baby I have ever seen."  
  
"Here," she tugged at his arm. "Come sit and look. She has video of him laughing that's probably going to make your heart explode."  
  
As laughter rounded the table, he did what she had asked. Slipping into the chair next to her, he reached for his drink and looked down at the phone. And as he watched the ladies flip through the phone, he could feel his own desires growing; for a baby and a family. With her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Three drinks later and Bishop's mood had increased considerably. After mooning over the sweet pictures and videos of Cooper, Bishop found himself drawn into conversation with Charlotte. As they reminisced about home, their accents grew deeper, their vocabulary calling up words that neither of them really used much anymore. And Matt and Maddie sat at their sides, each of them enamored with their own Brit.  
  
"Okay!" Charlotte drained her glass of Scotch, setting it on the table with a triumphant slap. "Come on." She rose to her feet and held her hand out to Bishop. "Come dance with me."  
  
Matt chuckled at the surprise in Bishop's eyes, even more when his wife turned to Maddie. "Maddie, I hope you don't mind...but since you took my husband out for a spin once upon a time, I think it's only fair that I take yours..." Her smile flashed wider as she leaned in closer to them. "Dance floor only, I promise."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie clapped her hands together, finding it hilarious how easy she could joke about it. "By all means," she waved her hand as Bishop rose to his feet.  
  
"My darling," he bent to kiss her, his fingers stroking soft on her cheek.  
  
"Have fun," she grinned against his lips.  
  
"You too," he smiled before he kissed her once more, standing tall and looking over to Matt. "Not you though." He pointed at him, narrowing his eyes with a smirk on his lips.  
  
Matt held his hands up in mock surrender as Charlotte pulled Bishop from the table. Laughing, she lead him to the dance floor. As soon as they reached some open space, Bishop's mind snapped over only to her; his smile softening as he pulled her closer, his arms rounding her as they began to dance.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She smiled up at him.  
  
"Of course," he nodded.  
  
"You're not really bothered by what happened between Maddie and Matt...are you?" Her gaze was scrutinizing; humor dancing in her smile.  
  
"Ha!" He laughed, shaking his head. "I try really hard not to be..."  
  
"Well you shouldn't be."  
  
"I know that," he nodded with a sigh. "I know that." He spun her around and shrugged. "You're not bothered at all?"  
  
"No," she shook her head with a laugh. "He was single then; single and in Vegas and he was just...doing what you do in Vegas."  
  
"I suppose," Bishop understood that.  
  
"And let's be honest," Charlotte glanced around and leaned in closer, her voice dropping. "I'm British and I lived in London when you lived in London and...well...let's not pretend I don't know about a particular trip to Vegas you were on with a particular Prince..."  
  
"Wow!" Bishop's eyes flashed wide, amused by Charlotte and her way with words. "I suppose you have a point."  
  
"I suppose I do," she nodded. "And I suppose you're just lucky that the press wasn't as interested in your naked ass as they were in his..." Bishop laughed loudly as she chuckled.  
  
"Fine, fine," he held up a hand. "I'll ease up on your husband."  
  
"Oh don't do that," she shook her head with humor in her eyes. "I think it's funny. I just didn't want it to be something that sticks with you."  
  
"Oh, hey," he shook his head, leaning in. "Between you and I?" She nodded. "It doesn't really bother me that much."  
  
"I didn't think so," she smiled and stepped closer. "Between you and I?" He nodded. "Matt has a much nicer ass than that Prince."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Long after they left Matt and Charlotte's table, long after they had returned to their family to continue celebrations and not too long after Bishop had taken her to the dance floor and tuned out the world, the party had drawn to a close and it was time for them to retire.  
  
Maddie was tipsy and giggly and finding it impossible to keep her eyes—or her hands—off of her husband. She held his hand as they walked through the halls, tucked in close to his body as they took the elevator to their floor and when they stepped out into the hallway, she pulled him to her.  
  
"Dance with me?" She tilted her head to the side, smiling in that sweet, innocent way that made it impossible for him to resist her.  
  
Not that he was in the habit of resisting her; never really had been. "Of course," he smiled down at her as he drew her into his arms. With a soft hum on his lips and adoration in his eyes, he pressed his cheek to hers and danced them down the short hallway towards their suite.  
  
She loved being in his arms; loved the way she felt light and feminine and protected. "I saw you..." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Saw me?" He smiled, spinning them around as they neared the door. "Saw me what?"  
  
"Looking at that baby..." She closed her eyes as his arms tightened around her. "Like you wanted to have one..."  
  
"Ahhh..." His voice was full of warmth as he dipped her down, his lips moving over the exposed skin of her neck. "You saw that did you?"  
  
"I did," she whispered as he pulled her upright. Her hands slid down his back to his ass, pulling his wallet from his pocket and bringing it up between them, wanting to get inside their suite.  
  
Without pulling his eyes from hers, he opened it up and felt for the room key. There was something in his eyes, something soft and sweet and...happy.  
  
"Bishop?" She tilted her head to the side, watching the sweet way his smile curled higher as he reached to swipe the key card.  
  
"Come on," he nodded towards the room, pushing open the door for her. Her fingers stroked his cheek as she moved past him into their suite; sliding down his chest as she stepped inside.  
  
With a soft smile she turned to watch him shut and lock the door and when he turned to her, she felt her emotions tug. "Bishop?" She whispered.  
  
"Madeline," he whispered back, leaning against the closed door.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. "You want a baby."  
  
"Ha..." His head tipped back against the door. "You know I do."  
  
"I..." She laughed, moving in closer. "I knew you said you would have one with me but tonight...right now...you just look like you..."  
  
"Like I what?" He looked down at her as she stepped into his space.  
  
"Like you want one right now."  
  
His eyes danced as they locked with hers, his heart racing in his chest. With a small, strangled voice, he asked, "would you give me one right now?"  
  
"Jamie..." Her hand reached out to his chest, her fingers curling around his shirt, her eyes turning sweet up to his. "If you don't know the answer to that...."  
  
And then—because he did—his face bent over hers and he kissed her; soft and slow and full of the feelings he had been juggling that night.  
  
He knew the answer to that. He knew it better than he knew most things. And the knowledge that she would give it to him—that night—that she would go there with him, it warmed his soul.  
  
"Bishop..." She sighed into his mouth, her fingers working over the tie around his neck, tugging at the knot and unbuttoning buttons.  
  
As the heat between them built, his hands moved up into her hair, along the sides of her face; holding her to him as he kissed her, as he loved her mouth with his. Spurred on by the way his lips moved against hers, she continued on her mission to undress him; pulling his tie from his neck, pushing at the sides of his open shirt.  
  
When his lips moved down to her jaw, she gasped and pushed forward, trapping him between herself and the door. Unable to move his hands from her, she gave up on trying to get his shirt completely off and she continued on. Her eyes pressed closed as he kissed down her neck and her hands slid down his hot chest to the buckle of his belt. She was fast with the clasp, quicker with the button and zipper of his pants and when her hand slipped into his boxers, finding him hot and hard, she felt him moan against her skin.  
  
"Bishop..." She called out into the room, stroking him twice before her hands left his pants and moved to his head. Pulling his face from her neck, she brought his lips back to hers; her tongue pushing into his hot mouth with a groan as he pulled her body tight to his.  
  
"Baby..." His breathing drew heavy, his hands moving down over her, tugging up her skirt; his hands seeking the hot skin underneath. "I want you..." He kissed her; hot and full as his hands slid up her legs, slipping to her center.  
  
When his fingers stroked over her, Maddie moaned into his mouth. "Mmmmmmmm...please..."  
  
With a nod, he moved forward, pushing away from the door and trying to focus. His hands slipped out from under her skirt and sought out the zipper to her dress. Making quick work of it, he drew his body from hers and pulled back to watch as the dress fluttered to the floor at her feet.  
  
Her eyes were wide and full of need as she looked to him. Her chest rising and falling with the deep breaths she was taking, she stepped up to him. Her fingers burned hot on his skin as they fell on his shoulders, pushing at his shirt; wanting it off. As soon as it was, his hands were back on her, gathering her closer as she pushed at his pants.  
  
"Madeline..." He called her eyes to his as he stepped from them, as he pressed her tightly to him. "Maddie...love..."  
  
"Jamie," she smiled, sighing into his arms, loving the way her skin felt against his.  
  
"A baby?" He lifted his eyebrows. "You want a baby?"  
  
"Your baby," she whispered. "I want your..." His lips found hers again; kissing away the end of her sentence. His hands roamed over her then, rough and firm against her back, her sides and when they rounded over her hips, he lifted her up; wrapping her legs around his waist, around him and holding her close.  
  
"When?" He kissed her again; deeper, heavier. "When do you want to..." His eyes looked up at her with such love, such sweetness that it made Maddie's heart swell in her chest, made her body ache for his.  
  
"Oh Jamie..." Her hands moved to his cheeks, looking down at him with tears in her eyes. "What if...what if we start at the end of the summer? After our honeymoon? It'll give me the year to teach while I'm pregnant and..."  
  
His lips lifted to hers, trying to communicate even a fraction of the emotions he felt as she laid words to their plans.  
  
"And after that..." She took her words when she could, as his lips released and reclaimed hers. "I can take time off and..." She smiled and took in a deep breath. "I can stay home with our baby for a little while and..."  
  
"Okay," Bishop whispered with a nod, his eyes heavy with the feelings this invoked in him. "Okay..." He kissed her; soft and slow. "When we come home."  
  
Maddie nodded her head and sniffed, pulling away from his mouth so she could look down at him. "I can't wait. To be pregnant and have a baby and start a family...with you..." She smiled wider, her eyes bright and dancing. "I can't wait for that."  
  
"Me neither," he shook his head, adjusting her in his arms; pulling her closer to him. The sentiment between them was so sweet and endearing that he couldn't help but let his mind grace over their history; over their story. His lips curled up in a smug grin then as he regained his voice. "You know...he told me."  
  
"What?" She laughed lightly, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who told you what?"  
  
"Matt," he shook his head, unable to believe he was saying his name then, without clenched teeth. "He told me that you talked about me...in Vegas."  
  
"What?!" Maddie laughed louder, her head tipping back as her arms moved around their neck, the sweetness between them slipping towards something hotter.  
  
"He did," he nodded. "He said you talked about your friend who played the guitar, who spoke six languages...he said you had this smile on your face..."  
  
"I can't believe he told you that," her cheeks flushed pink as he looked her over.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Of course it's true," she leaned to kiss him. "He reminded me of you. And you were...apparently...on my mind even then."  
  
"It would appear so," his eyes flashed cocky; his smile smug.  
  
"Ah...there he is," she arched her eyebrows. "My self-assured, more-than-certain husband..." Her hand ruffled at his hair. "I've been wondering where you were."  
  
"Please," he rolled his eyes. "I've been here the whole time."  
  
"Sure," she snickered, tightening her legs around him. "Except for when you were jealous of Matt."  
  
"I was never jealous of Matt," his eyes narrowed  
  
"PLEASE!" She laughed loudly. "You so were."  
  
"Was not," his hands moved over her skin then, the fire from before igniting again.  
  
"Were too," her voice dropped low, her hand slipping between them, trailing down his chest.  
  
"Madeline..." He warned, his skin warming under her fingers; his body stirring under hers.  
  
"Tell me this then..." She leaned in against him. "Did he tell you what I was wearing at the time?" His eyes flashed at her words. "Did he tell you what I was wearing when I told him that? Where we were when I said it? Did he tell you..."  
  
"Enough," he growled as his hand moved behind her neck, pulling her lips down to his. His mouth was hot and insistent over hers. "No more," he shook his head, kissing a trail of fire down her neck.  
  
"Mmm..." She moaned through her smile, victory tipping at her lips as Bishop was spurred back into action. His hands slid over her as he continued to kiss her into a blissful haziness.  
  
"I don't want to hear his name..." He spoke against the skin of her shoulder, slipping her bra straps to the side as his fingers worked the clasp.  
  
"Whose name..." She whispered, pulling his face back to hers.  
  
With a wide smile, a warm chuckle and slightly predatory eyes, Bishop's mouth moved back to hers and everything else slipped from the room. Moving forward into the suite, he continued to love her, wanting to be closer to her, to be connected with her.  
  
It was amazing to Maddie just how easily they could slip from sweet and sentimental to hot and lusty. She loved how in one moment they could be teary and in the next on fire. She held onto him as he walked them back into the room, her hips moving against him of their own volition.  
  
Finding the closest flat surface—the chaise lounge just inside the suite—he held tight to her with one arm and reached out with the other. His lips never left her as he lowered her back and down onto the lounge, settling over her with ease.  
  
"Bishop..." She sighed as he kissed down her body, her fingers holding onto his hair as he moved down her neck, over her breasts and across her stomach. And when his fingers tugged lightly at her panties, easing them off her hips with a deliberately slow pace, she moaned out into the room and tugged his face closer to her.  
  
With a chuckle, he slid them off her legs and tossed them off to the side. With a grin, he moved in between her legs, his eyes flashing up to hers before his head dipped down and his lips continued their journey; the small round of her tummy, the slope of her hips. He kissed and nuzzled into her thighs and then with a moan all his own, he brought his mouth to her warm, soft center.  
  
"Oh..." She breathed, her head tipping back as her body arched forward; craving more. And he gave it to her. With enthusiasm and amazing thoroughness, he made love to her with his mouth; his lips and his tongue and his fingers moving together to render her speechless—thoughtless. As her fingers pulled at his hair and her hips pushed towards him, she could feel her spiral building, rushing forward.  
  
"Bishop..." She breathed and he grinned.  
  
"Baby..." She sighed and he moaned against her.  
  
"Yes..." She hissed and he pressed forward and then as his free hand slid up her body to her rising and falling chest, to rough over her nipples and smooth down her side, as he felt his own desires pulsing through his body—Maddie gasped and sighed and fell apart at the mercy of his mouth. "Oh my God..." Her breathing was heavy as she let it wash over her, her hands reaching down to pull him higher, the orgasm only making her want more; more of him. "Baby...come here..." She drew him up to her and he did.  
  
He moved up over her with a smug, satisfied grin in place as her legs wrapped around him and her hands moved down his body. Tugging at his boxers, she had a hungry look in her eyes and a blissful smile on her lips.  
  
"God Maddie," he growled as her hands wrapped around him, stroking over him as he moved back to her center, kicking his boxers to the side. Reaching between them, his fingers circled her wrists and pulled her hands up and over her head. Pressing them down into the cushion, he adjusted and pressed into her; settling in as far as he could go.  
  
And groans pulled deep from both of them.  
  
Maddie's hands moved around his neck, pushing against his shoulders, bringing him closer. As his lips sought and found hers, his arms circled around underneath her, hugging her to him, wanting her as close as he could get her.  
  
They found their rhythm quickly; easily. His breath quickened and her whispers turned to moans turned to gasps for air and before either of them had time to think more about it, Maddie was losing herself again. With his mouth tilted over hers and his heart thumping in his chest, Bishop joined her.  
  
Together the rose from the chaise lounge, completely disregarding their strewn about clothes. Together they made their way towards their bedroom—her going for drinks, him pulling back blankets. They crawled into their bed and sipped at their drinks and snuggled in close and drifted to sleep; together.  
  
And as his mind grew dim and distant, as his dreams pulled him further and further from reality, he could see on the horizon this family of his. His wife. Their glorious summer-honeymoon and...even further still...a baby. With his zest for life and her passion and more love than either of them could ever imagine having.  
  
Together.

 


	49. Chapter 49

Maddie would find that their honeymoon—their first summer as husband as wife—would be one that would etch a permanent place in her mind; a concrete position in her soul. Travelling around the world with Bishop ended up being everything she imagined it would be—but bigger. It was a whirlwind; just like the joyous, brilliant blur that was Jamie Bishop.

  
From the very beginning, even in the planning stages, she had watched him clear his schedule, working in only a few vital meetings, mostly on the phone, throughout their summer of honeymooning. He was intent on making it a vacation, the time out they deserved to celebrate their marriage, their upcoming life together. And even as she watched him negotiate locations and rearrange business, she couldn't believe the way it was all falling into place.  
  
"Who really gets to do this?" Maddie had laughed one night, a glass of wine in one hand and his draft itinerary in the other. "Just up and travel the world for two months?"  
  
"You do," he smiled over at her. They were lounging on their deck and looking over their plans, making sure they were hitting all of the places they wanted. "You get to up and travel for two months."  
  
"Ah yes..." She sighed, tipping her head back and looking up at the stars. "This life I lead..."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed, loving the way she relaxed, the way she was looking forward to their trip, to their time together. "Are you happy? With the life you lead?"  
  
Her head lifted up and her eyes found his, a flicker of seriousness settling into her light-hearted humor. "Oh Bishop...I'm...so happy, so happy." She took a deep breath. "I don't even mind that you've planned a few meetings." She winked at him.  
  
"Only one on the phone in Belize," he held up one finger. "And one in Paris." He held up another. "And...there may be a little something in London towards the end, but I'm going to try my hardest to keep it off the docket."  
  
"Well, I suppose that will do," she laughed, letting out a long sigh as she stretched out. "I can't have you expending all of your energy on business meetings."  
  
"No?" Bishop lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"No," she shook her head and took a sip of wine. "I need you to conserve yourself for other things...other more...naked things."  
  
Bishop laughed, a wide, wonderful sound that warmed the night air around them. "God, I love my wife."  
  
"She knows." Maddie laughed along with him but in her heart, in all of the corners of her soul...she knew that. He loved her.  
  
The days slipped away as quickly as they had piled up and before long Maddie had wrapped up her school year, said good-bye to her students and locked her office door.  
  
Summer had official begun and the Bishop residence was abuzz with a flurry of activity; gathering together last minute necessities, packing up everything; essentially shutting down their home for the summer.  
  
"Hey Bishop!" Maddie called out to him from the living room.  
  
"Yes?" He called back from their office.  
  
"Do you think I should take this with us?" She hurried around the corner, holding up the item in her hand so he could see.  
  
His eyes blinked and then narrowed, his voice flat as a smile tugged at his mouth—despite his very best efforts to keep a straight face. "The French Man in a box?"  
  
"Mmm," she nodded, biting at her own grin. "I've taken him nearly everywhere I've gone since you gave him to me. It only seems right to..."  
  
"No." Bishop shook his head. "The French Man stays or..."  
  
"Or?" She arched an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
"Or the British Man stays."  
  
"Oooooo..." Her mouth twisted up as she pretended to think it over. "Hmmmm." As her smile won out, she put the box on her desk, giving in.  
  
"Excellent choice," he chuckled as she moved over to see what he was working on.  
  
"You're bringing the guitar?" She nodded to where it sat in its case, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I am."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Well, it's our honeymoon love...I would imagine there will be at least one opportunity to play you to sleep."  
  
"Awww..." Maddie sighed, her heart softening as she watched him. "I really made an amazing decision, didn't I?"  
  
"Oh?" He smirked. "You mean when you decided to marry me?"  
  
"No," her eyes danced as her grin tipped smug. "When I decided to leave the French Man in exchange for you."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The flight was long but very well timed and as full of excitement as she was, Maddie still managed to get in some sleep before they were descending on the Fijian island where they would begin their honeymoon. After Fiji they would travel to Belize, then on to the Amalfi Coast of Italy, then on to Paris, then on to Bali for a final few weeks of rest before heading home and finishing up their summer—and starting a family.  
  
Bishop was already in vacation mode when she woke; shorts and a t-shirt, his sunglasses perched on his head, ready for whatever sun might be left in the evening sky. As she strapped her seatbelt over her lap and prepared for landing, she could feel the eagerness pulsing through her veins. They had talked about this trip for months, planned it for just as long and now...after six months of marriage, they were on their honeymoon.  
  
He watched out the window as the plane landed. And she watched him and his infectious smile. As the crew opened the door and readied to unload their luggage, Bishop stood and held a hand out to her.  
  
"Madeline, my love..."  
  
Taking his hand, she followed him from the plane; thanking the crew as they de-boarded.  
  
"My God," Maddie took in a long, slow, deep breath as she tucked close to him and sighed. "It smells amazing here."  
  
"It does," he agreed, his fingers covering hers as they held onto his arm. "Tell me wife...what do you want to do first?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Her lips pressed together in a tight smile as she thought. "I think I would like to start with a drink."  
  
"Scotch it is!" He laughed as they walked along, nearing their private villa over the water.  
  
"No, no," Maddie shook her head, her eyes drifting over the immaculate view, over the crystal clear water and the unbelievable place that was theirs. "Champagne," she turned a sweet smile up to him. "I want champagne."  
  
"Ah yes," he smiled down at her, his voice lowering as they came to a stop. "Champagne for my bride."  
  
Bishop turned to face her, holding onto her hands as he walked backwards towards their place. They moved slowly as the staff shifted around them; opening up the villa, dropping off their luggage. And as people moved back out of the place, they would look up at the two of them, small smiles in place; sweet eyes. Maddie would smile a thank you, even though her eyes stayed on him; her husband—pulling her towards their honeymoon.  
  
And for a moment—just before they stepped inside, just before he swung her up into his arms and carried her indoors—she had to stop. For a moment she had to take a breath, had to blink, had to remind herself that, Yes—this was her life.  
  
She knew it was; he was hers and this...this moment was theirs. But sometimes it felt too good to be true.  
  
Particularly when she looked around the span of their home for the next week. From the front door to the back wall made nearly entirely of windows and sliding doors, from the beautiful wooden floor to the high ceiling—there were flowers. Everywhere.  
  
"Bishop..." She breathed, knowing without asking that this was his doing. "Oh my God..." She stepped carefully into the space, the floors peppered with petals. Her fingers reached out to the bouquets, her eyes wide as she looked out over it all. It was shockingly beautiful; aromatic and so lovely. "There must be hundreds..." She spoke, almost to herself as she moved further inside; nearly overwhelmed by just how many there were and how romantic it looked. As her breath pulled into her lungs, she spun around to face him.  
  
Bishop. With wide, sweet eyes and that smile of his that had won her over years ago.  
  
"What did you do?" Her voice was soft as she watched him move closer.  
  
"I thought of proposing to you at the Eiffel Tower..." He began, reaching out for her hand. "But too many people would know you."  
  
"What?" She laughed, confused by his words.  
  
"And I thought about proposing to you at the bar where we first met..." His eyes danced with love and humor and everything that was so essentially him.  
  
"But...you've already proposed." His hands held onto hers; warm and steady as he nodded.  
  
"That I did."  
  
"And I said yes." She pointed out.  
  
"Thanks be to God." He lifted his eyes upward for a heartbeat before he focused on her. Maddie's head shook slowly, not sure what was happening exactly. With a lowered voice and a gravity in his gaze, he continued. "And I thought about taking you to Bendal and falling to my knees..."  
  
"You insane man...we're married!" She laughed.  
  
"Ah yes," he nodded, moving in closer. "Did you think that meant I was going to stop asking?"  
  
"I...I guess I did," she shook her head. "Silly me?"  
  
"Damn right silly you," he nodded, holding tightly to her hand and falling to one knee. "Tell me love, at the beginning of this trip of ours, at the edge of the earth...be my wife? Spend your life with me?"  
  
Maddie's head tipped back in laughter, her heart swelling in her chest and this amazing sort of happiness settling over her. This was her life.  
  
With a sigh and a smile that spoke of a completeness that only came with him, she nodded. "Of course I will. Of course."  
  
The grandiosity did not end in Fiji, his quest to go above and beyond, to try to make some literal, physical representation of this unexplainable wild love he felt for her and for this life they had begun. The sweetness; the romance and the adventure would continue throughout the summer.  
  
After days of sun and water and the deepest sense of relaxation, they packed up their bags and boarded the jet for their next destination.  
  
If Fiji had been all about relaxing—enjoying the water and the peace and Bishop strumming his guitar every evening, then Belize was about adventure. From the moment they stepped into their resort in the jungle, they were going big and bold.  
  
On their first day they were climbing through ancient ruins; Bishop listening intently as Maddie shared her tiny bit of knowledge of the history. And it found Maddie rolling her eyes when he dropped to his knees at the top of the grand Temple of Tikal, offered her the entire world and asked yet again for her hand in marriage.  
  
She was breathless when she said yes—even more so after he kissed her.  
  
They ziplined through the jungle. They went tubing through the caves. On their last night, they sat on the beach and watched the sun set. And on their last morning, they woke early and made love with their windows wide open to the rising sun and the sweet breeze.  
  
"I'm terribly jealous you know," Maddie had sighed as they flew over the Atlantic.  
  
"Of what?" Bishop's voice was soft; sleepy and tired and incredibly happy.  
  
"Your ability to tan," her fingers ran lazily along the dark skin of his arm. "While I slather on sunblock or risk a tomato shade of red, you're running around looking like a Greek God."  
  
"I'm sorry," Bishop sat up taller, turning surprised eyes to her. "Did you just call me a God."  
  
"Ugh," she groaned into a laugh. "I did! I did..." She shook her head and snuggled closer to him. "What was I thinking?"  
  
"I don't know baby," he leaned to kiss her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she moved to rest her head on his chest. "But it most certainly helped my ego."  
  
"As if your ego needed help..." She yawned, the hum of the plane lulling her to sleepy.  
  
"I suppose not," he smiled down at her. "Come on love...get some rest. You can call me a God in Italy..."  
  
"What was I thinking?" She chastised herself.  
  
"Just so you know..." He leaned to kiss the top of her head, smoothing her hair down mindlessly. "In Italian it's Dio..."  
  
"Shush," she waved her hand, bending to kiss his chest as her eyes drifted closed. "I'm sleeping..."  
  
"Okay," he nodded, reclining back; taking her with him. "Il mio amore."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Bishop, where are we going?" Maddie laughed as he pulled her along; their fingers twined together as they walked through the winding, sunny streets of Amalfi.  
  
"I told you," he turned to face her with a wide grin as he tapped her nose. "It's a surprise." He kissed her quick and turned to continue on their way. "Did you bring the license?"  
  
"Yes," she drew out the word cautiously. "Though I'm not sure exactly why we might be needing our marriage license..."  
  
"Well..." He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it twice as they slowed to a stop. "You're about to find out." He nodded to the storefront next to them and Maddie turned to look.  
  
"What is this?" It was a small shop, off to the back of a larger row of shops. It looked clean and quaint but she could tell the interior held a more edgy look.  
  
"It's a tattoo shop," he answered with a shrug, watching for her reaction.  
  
"A tattoo shop?" Her voice tipped high as she looked back to him. "Jamie Bishop. What are we doing at a tattoo shop?"  
  
"I'm gonna need that marriage license now," he lifted his sunglasses off his eyes, perching them on top of his head as he held his hand out to her.  
  
"I know you think that clears it up..." She shook her head, pulling the license from her bag and handing it over. "But it most certainly does not."  
  
"Ah, it's easy love," he leaned in to kiss her; slower, longer than before and then he pulled out the license. Unfolding it, he pointed to her signature and with wide, happy eyes, he waggled his eyebrows. "I already have the first...now it's time for the last."  
  
"Time for the..." Maddie blinked. "Hold on. You're going to get my name tattooed on..."  
  
"Yes," he cut in with a wink and a nod. "Yes I am. Now come on." He reached for the door. "It's time to leave your mark."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie watched with wide eyes as he spoke in Italian to the tattoo artist, explaining what he wanted. She shook her head and blushed when the two men looked over at her. She guessed the man was cautioning against getting names permanently etched on his body. And she guessed—rightly—that Bishop was throwing that caution aside and doing exactly what he wanted.  
  
In the end, Bishop won out and it wasn't long before he was in a chair with the buzz of the needle marking him with her name. A myriad of thoughts passed through Maddie's mind as she watched him. Part of her thought he was crazy—knew he was crazy. And part of her found it incredibly endearing. Part of her remembered the first time she had seen the crystal tattoo and yet another part remembered the time she had suggested he do just this...mark himself with his last. But as the tattoo artist—an inked up native named Luca—finished up with Bishop, going over after care and precautions, the feeling that took over Maddie was something else.  
  
She hopped up from her chair and pulled the license back out of her bag. With a deep breath and an odd sense of clarity, she held it out and looked right at her husband. Her smile wide and her voice not the least bit shaky as she nodded to him. "My turn."  
  
"What?" He laughed, looking down at the license and back up to her in confusion.  
  
"I said..." She softened her stance, moving in a little closer as her smile loosened. "It's my turn." Bishop blinked his eyes his understanding moving a little slow. "Would you please tell Luca that I would like one as well?"  
  
"Madeline," Bishop chuckled, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Jamie," she matched his tone, his inflection. "I want one too."  
  
"You want your name tattooed on your body?" He joked as his mind processed what she was saying.  
  
"No," she shook her head, never taking her eyes from his. "I want yours. Come on...you get to have one and I don't? How fair is that?"  
  
"You know it's permanent. It'll never go away..."  
  
"Is that how it works?" She deadpanned for a moment before she waved the license in front of him. "You told me when you proposed to me—all of the times you've proposed to me—that you would do whatever it took to make me happy. And right now I could really use somebody who spoke Italian to ask Luca to put your name on my hip. Now...is that going to be you or do I need to step outside for some assistance..."  
  
"Okay, okay," Bishop laughed, swallowing back surprising emotion as he snatched the license from her hand. "I'll tell him."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled sweetly.  
  
And then she watched as he turned to Luca and brought him in on their conversation.  
  
Bishop would have never guessed that he would end up in that spot; in a tattoo shop on the Amalfi Coast watching as his wife—Maddie—had his name tattooed on her hip. He would never have guessed this would be something she wanted and he would never have guessed just how much it would hit him to watch it happen.  
  
He supposed—as he sat on the stool next to her—that there was something primal about it, something masculine and a tad caveman-ish about the act; watching as she was marked with his name, with his signature. And he supposed that it would be better of him to curb that particular thrill of it all...but he couldn't help it.  
  
He found it endearing.  
  
He found it emotional.  
  
And he found it undeniably sexy.  
  
And when they left that shop, hand in hand, with their bodies marked with the very same signatures that had bound them together for life—he only wished they didn't have to wait so long to make love, to tear off their clothes and melt into the other.  
  
But their new adornments were covered up, meant to be for a while, and they had dinner reservations and dancing plans and after dancing drinks and...he would have to wait. And he would. He had for a very long time.  
  
But as they made their way towards their date in Amalfi, he couldn't help but take in this new act of commitment they had shared; this new bond they had formed.  
  
That night in Italy, they went out big. They ate a marvelous dinner and sipped wine until they looked at each other hazy. Then they went dancing. From club to club, they moved; a dark, romantic jazz club where instruments were played with precision and love and Bishop would hold her close as they moved around slowly, sweetly. Then to a dance club where house music thumped and pounded in their ears as they danced and laughed and drew a slight sweat. Then to a more local, more hidden place with live, wild music where Bishop showed off his dance skills and they laughed until their voices were hoarse and danced until their bodies were tired.  
  
And when they finally left, in the hours closer to morning than night, they bypassed their hotel, they kept right on until they met water. And then they ran, hand in hand, into the surf; wild and carefree and happy.  
  
They were so unbelievably happy.  
  
They stayed until the sun began to rise; sitting together on a large boulder that was a part of the ledge overlooking the water. With Bishop's arms around her and the sound of the waves crashing filling her ears, Maddie watched with tired eyes as the sky changed, as the colors radiated across the water. She snuggled into him and blinked back tears and forced her mind to remember this moment, this occasion. This life she led.  
  
They walked back to their hotel hand in hand and in relative silence. The sun was peeking up over the hills, awakening the city around them. But they were just retiring. As they readied for bed, they drew the drapes and slipped into pajamas and just before they closed their eyes to the world around them and went to sleep—they looked at their tattoos and they smiled; they looked amazing and beautiful and permanent.  
  
It was their last day in Italy when they saw it; the headlines that gave them pause. They had finished their lunch, had done a little light shopping and were on their way back to the hotel to pack for their later flight, when they walked by a newsstand and Bishop drew to a stop.  
  
"What is it?" Maddie glanced back over her shoulder at him. "Bishop?"  
  
His eyes were fixed on a magazine in front of him. "It's..." He trailed off as she returned to his side, her eyes traveling to where his were staring.  
  
"What does it say?" Maddie studied the magazine cover, one of many with Harry's face on it.  
  
"It says..." Bishop cleared his throat. "Trouble in the House of Sussex. Just under a year and is the Duchess looking for love elsewhere..."  
  
"What?" Maddie leaned in closer as though it might help her understand better. "It really says that?"  
  
"Mmm," Bishop nodded, looking over the host of other headlines that alluded to the same thing; cheating, adultery. "Do you think it could be true?"  
  
"I don't know," she shook her head slowly. "I mean...you know there was a time when these headlines were about me; cheating and lying so...I don't know." She shrugged. "It's a little hard for me to just believe them."  
  
"Yeah," Bishop nodded. "That's true...smart." He knew it was. He had been the one to tell her, had been the one to warn her about just how crazy the press could be. But there was something about it all, something in the way his gut twisted, that made it all not seem so crazy.  
  
"Bishop..." She watched him closely, moving in so she could lower her voice. "But you think it's true. Don't you."  
  
"I..." He sighed, rolling his eyes at himself. "God Maddie...I do. I know it's terrible and that I should never assume on the side of the paps but...but I saw them together and I saw the look in his eyes and in hers...I don't know. I think it could be."  
  
"Wow..." She felt bad; true or untrue, the situation was sad.  
  
"I'm sorry," he waved his hand dismissively, catching himself. "I should have kept right on walking. Forget I said anything."  
  
"No, no," she shook her head, her hand reaching for his arm. "It's okay. You're worried about him. I can tell." Her hand ran up and over his shoulder. "Do you want to do something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know," she chuckled softly. "Call him? Go visit or..."  
  
"Nah," he shook his head, looking down at his hands, twisting his wedding band around his finger. "Nah. I'll be fine. You're probably right anyway. The press and the assumptions and the ruthlessness. I don't know what I'm thinking, buying into this shit anyway." He clapped his hands together. "Okay. Enough. Moving on."  
  
"Yeah?" She lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, leaning to kiss her. "Come on. It's our honeymoon. The last thing we need to be doing is discussing Harry's marriage."  
  
"Well then," she took a breath and smiled. "What else did you have in mind?"  
  
With a laugh and a tenderness that was an ingrained part of who he was, Bishop kissed her again; longer and softer. With a soft moan of a sound, Maddie stepped in closer; taking this moment with him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Arriving in Paris that night felt a little like coming home. Maddie smiled to herself as she realized just how many cities made her feel that way now and her heart grew soft as she realized just how much Bishop made her feel that way now. Since he had a few meetings the next day, they were staying at the hotel, in the very same suite that had been hers—that had been theirs. She would be seeing Collins and Khenda and Isaiah the next day while Bishop worked and then they would reunite to continue on with their honeymooning. But that night, after they unloaded into the suite and changed their clothes, they set out on foot. Hungry for a little something and thirsty for a bit of a spirit, they took to the streets in the sweet warm weather of Paris.  
  
Holding her hand tightly in his, Bishop walked her past little shops, peeking in windows or stepping inside to browse. It felt light and easy and casual and very much what they both needed after their adventure filled time in Belize. As they walked past a high-end luxurious restaurant that they had considered and dismissed, Maddie's eyes drifted to a car parked in front. A beautiful 1954 convertible Jaguar.  
  
Tugging on his hand, she nodded to the car and whispered in his ear. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Oh absolutely," he nodded with a wide grin, leaning his face closer to hers.  
  
"This car..." She gestured down to it and sucked in her breath. "Completely turns me on."  
  
"Really?" Bishop stopped in his tracks, looking down at the shiny black exterior; his interest diverted.  
  
"Oh God," she groaned. "Yes. It's classic and sleek and...fast." Even as she said it, she realized how silly it sounded, knowing for sure how ridiculous it was.  
  
But Bishop didn't seem to think so. He watched her reaction and looked the car over before he turned his grin back to her. With his hand slipping around her waist, he pulled her closer. "You want to drive a Jaguar across France my darling?"  
  
"I..." Her eyes blinked, her heart thumping in her chest. Was he serious? Was he messing with her? Was he just trying to tap into the lust he most surely caught in her eyes. She took a breath and bit her bottom lip; playing into the moment. "I want you...in a Jaguar...in France."  
  
"Yeah?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
"There's a chance...a decent chance...I can make that happen." He tipped his lips to hers. "On one condition."  
  
"Yeah?" Maddie sighed into his mouth. "What's that?"  
  
With his Bishop smirk, he pulled back to look at her. "Easy. Marry Me."  
  
"Ha!" her head tipped back in laughter as he pulled her back to their walk. "You know what happens if one of these times I say no?"  
  
"I will end up a broken shell of a man," the corners of his mouth dipped down in a frown, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Though thankfully, I have a handful of yeses banked. Just in case."  
  
"You're ridiculous, you know that," she held tight to him as they rounded another corner.  
  
"I do in fact know that," he nodded his head and brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After a day of business, a day of timeout from their honeymoon, they were both eager to get back to the other, to shift back to this cherished time together as they toured and travelled. With a long, slow exhale, Bishop returned to their suite. He had half his suit off before Maddie made it in from the deck to greet him.  
  
"Honey...I'm home," he grinned as he called out to her.  
  
"My husband," she grinned in return. "Can I pour you a drink?"  
  
"Mmm," he tossed his suit coat and tie onto the back of the couch, his hands moving quickly over the buttons of his shirt; his sleeves and then the front. "Actually...I thought maybe I would take you out."  
  
"For drinks?" She lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"Drinks, dinner, dancing..." He ran through the list as he pulled off his shirt and stepped from his shoes.  
  
"Oooooh," she clapped her hands together. "A whole night of it."  
  
"A whole night of it," he nodded and leaned to kiss her; holding onto her lips with his for a long moment. "Think you can pull another all-nighter my darling?"  
  
"Another all-nighter? With you?" She sighed as she smiled up at him, kissing him again as her hands moved to his belt. "I think I just might be up for the challenge."  
  
"I thought you might say that," his eyes twinkled as she pulled open his belt and went for his pants. "What are you doing love?"  
  
"Helping you come home from work..." She was so sweet and innocent as she said it. "Do you mind?" One eyebrow arched as she bit at her bottom lip; a move that caused his body to stir.  
  
"No," he shook his head, standing completely still as she slid his pants down his legs, dropping them to pool at his feet. "No. I don't mind. I..." And his voice trailed off, his mind drifting to a stop as he watched Maddie—with that damn sweet smile of hers and a hand wrapping around his already hardening length—keep her eyes locked on his as she moved to her knees right there in the entryway to her suite. "Oh..." Was all he could manage as he felt her move in on him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night they had gone out on the town; pulled out all stops. Dressed to the nines, he had proudly taken his wife to his favorite restaurant, his favorite bars, enjoying drinks and conversation and the look of surprise in the eyes of those who knew him when he introduced his wife. Maddie enjoyed it too; the wide eyes, the lifted eyebrows, the smile on their lips as they looked to her—knowing she must be something for Bishop to have given up his former life.  
  
Maddie would smile in return, shake hands and make small talk and she would step a little closer to her husband. Her hand would tuck into his elbow or her fingers would dance across his knee and he would always, always turn his attention back to her. He would pull her in, keep her with him. Because despite all of the catching up they had done with former associates and acquaintances, this simply wasn't that kind of trip.  
  
So eventually they would find themselves alone; on a dance floor or a deck or at the end of the night, walking barefoot in the grass on the Champ de Mars. With his pants rolled up and his shoes held in one hand, he held onto her with the other.  
  
"Do you think..." Maddie's voice was soft and slow; contemplative. "Do you think you would ever want to live here again? Permanently?"  
  
"In Paris?" Bishop asked, thinking it over for a moment. "No. Not in the city. I like it here, no doubt but...if I were to move to France, it would be out to my parent's place in the country."  
  
"Really?" Maddie grinned, turning surprised eyes up to him.  
  
"Oh absolutely," he nodded. "It's peaceful there and comfortable and...I don't know," he shrugged. "You like it there."  
  
"I do like it there," she nodded. "I loved that our first days together were there; tucked away in that beautiful house..."  
  
"Me too," he agreed easily. "You know...we could go out there for a few days."  
  
"We could?" She brightened at the idea.  
  
"Absolutely," he laughed lightly. "Remember...we can do whatever we want."  
  
"That's right," she turned around to face him, holding onto his hand as she walked backwards; pulling him with her. "We can grab onto this life and take it like it's ours."  
  
"Ah love..." He followed in adoration. "It ** _is_**  ours."  
  
"It is," she stopped and moved up to him, standing on her bare tip toes so that she could kiss him. "Let's go to the country tomorrow morning."  
  
"Done," he grinned against her lips.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The very next morning they packed up their bags and closed up the suite; ready for a few days in the country—in the fresh air and the quiet and the memories of their first days together. As they stepped out into the sunny day, Bishop's hand on her arm drew her to a stop.  
  
"What is it?" She looked to him as they waited for the car.  
  
"Just one more thing before we go..." His eyes were full of mischief, his smile wide and telling.  
  
"Wait. What?" She shook her head slightly, studying him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about..." He reached into his pocket. "These." He held up his hand and from his fingers dangled a set of keys.  
  
"Those are keys," she pointed to them.  
  
"You're sexy  _and_  brilliant."  
  
"Nice," she narrowed her eyes and smacked his arm. "What are they keys to?"  
  
"Here," he reached for her hand, turning it palm up and dropping the keys into it. And then, with that damn sexy, smarmy smile of his, he nodded towards the other side of the street.  
  
"What is..." And then she saw it and her eyes went wide. "Nooooooooooooooooo...." She turned to look at him. "Is that..."  
  
"Yes," he nodded; pleased with the look on her face. "It is."  
  
"Holy...Bishop!" She looked back to the Jaguar parked with the roof down and her fingers closed around the keys in her hand. "I get to drive it?"  
  
"You do," he nodded, his voice lowering as he moved closer. "Whenever you want."  
  
"Whenever I...Wait." She turned back to him. "Whenever I want?!"  
  
"Happy Honeymoon my darling," he leaned to kiss her quick before stepping towards it, tugging at her hand for her to follow him.  
  
"Happy Honeymoon?" She whispered, stunned still. "I...I..." She looked at the car and shook her head and looked back to him with emotion building in her throat. With teary eyes she smiled. "I didn't get you anything."  
  
"Yes you did," he whispered back, his free hand resting over his heart. "Now come on. There are miles and miles of open road between Paris and the house....don't you want to take it out for a walk?"  
  
Maddie swallowed at the lump in her throat and nodded. Stepping towards this amazing gift, she grinned and shrugged. "Maybe more of a run."  
  
"Ha!" Bishop laughed as they moved towards it. "That's my girl."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they pulled up the long, gravelly road to the house, Maddie's smile was only matched by the light in her eyes. Her hair was wild and windblown and her spirit was at a high, even though the rain clouds above continued to build.  
  
"We made it!" She pulled the car to a stop and cut the ignition. "Before the rain, we made it."  
  
"How could we not what with that lead foot and all," he joked as they stepped from the car, each of them rounding to gather their bags.  
  
"Ha, ha," she rolled her eyes, reaching for her purse. "You know...I think we should put the roof up..." She glanced upward.  
  
"Absolutely," Bishop nodded. "Here. Why don't you head inside and I'll take care of it, pull around to the garage. I'll be in in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you baby," she kissed his lips and reached for his bag. "I think we might end up homebound today."  
  
"An entire day inside with you?" He kissed her again. "Whatever will we do?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
"I'm sure I will," he chuckled and slapped her ass as she stepped away from him. Watching her for a moment, taking in the lightness of her step, the sway of her hips, he took a breath and tore his eyes from her and back to the car. From his best estimate, he had mere minutes before the rain took over the clouds and drenched them both.  
  
And he had been right. Narrowly missing the eminent downpour, he had managed to put up the roof and pull the car into the garage in back before hurrying back to the house. Stepping inside he shook his head, small beads of water sliding off his hair.  
  
"Madeline?" He called out into the warm home. Slipping out of his shoes and stepping further in, he looked into rooms as he passed by them; searching for her. "Maddie?" He laughed as he moved down the hallway.  
  
And then he saw her.   
  
"What are you doing?" He stepped into his father's office, finding her standing in front of the fireplace, looking at the pictures that adorned the mantle. For the briefest of moments he had a sense of Deja vu.  
  
"I'm..." Her voice was soft and whisper-like. "I'm looking at pictures of you...as a baby..." The smile she turned to him stopped his breath in his lungs.  
  
"Yeah?" He felt the mood around them shift; the levity from before slipping away, making room for something heavier. Something bigger.  
  
"You were an adorable baby Bishop," she turned her smile back to the pictures. "You have this amazing head of hair and these chubby cheeks and this smile..." She laughed. "It's almost like I can hear your laughter." She shook her head and took a breath. "I hope he looks like you."  
  
"He?" His eyebrows lifted.  
  
"Our son," she answered easily. "When we have him...if it's a him..." She moved forward quickly. "I hope he looks just like you and God...God I hope he loves life as much as you do."  
  
"Well," Bishop swallowed back the lump in his throat. "If he has us as parents, how could he not?"  
  
"How could he not," she repeated, tearing her eyes from the mantle and looking up at him. Their eyes met and their gazes caught and the room grew warmer, sweeter; heavier. "I was thinking...what if we start in Bali?"  
  
"Start?" Bishop studied her eyes, the curves of her smile. "Start what?"  
  
"Trying," Maddie's cheeks flushed a slight pink. "We're going there next and...it's our last stop before home. What if we just throw it all out the window and..."  
  
And then he kissed her.  
  
With a passion and a warmth and an intensity that was so intrinsically him. But a him that he only was when he was with her. With his hands pushing into her hair, he held her to him in a way that was delicate; precious.  
  
With a whimper she opened her mouth to his. With an awakened drive, she moved her body into his space. And he brought her in, his hands pulling from her hair and wrapping around her; bringing her body flush with his.  
  
But he couldn't stop kissing her. He couldn't bring his mouth from hers—not to kiss her jaw or her neck, not to tease her with witty words or a smug smirk. He simply couldn't stop kissing her.  
  
Her arms wound up around his neck as she pressed closer and closer still. She wanted there to be nothing between them, nothing at all. In a desperate sort of way, her body wrapped around his.  
  
It was heated and intense and more full of love than lust—though there was plenty of that there too.  
  
"Bishop," she gasped into his mouth, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. "Please...please...I..." His lips moved over hers, taking her words, understanding their meaning.  
  
With his mouth over hers, his hands went to work, tugging at her clothes as she pulled at his. It wasn't their most graceful moment as they moved through the house, undressing each other. They left shirts in the hallway and pants along the stairs and more than once one or the other of them stumbled along.  
  
But it didn't seem to disrupt, it didn't seem to stall. A whole new mood had taken them over; this instinctual, overwhelming drive—not just for sex.  
  
They wanted to make love.  
  
There were times when Maddie had giggled at the phrase. There were times when Bishop had misused it, when he had assigned it to any number of sexual acts. But that was before he had known better. That was before he had been with her. That was before his emotions became so entangled in this beautiful blonde woman who he now called his wife. This woman with his heart in her hands and his name on her hip.  
  
This woman who was pulling him into their bedroom as he stepped out his boxers. This woman who was pulling him towards the bed. This woman who was sighing and moaning into his mouth, who was running her fingers into his hair and tugging him close.  
  
This woman who moved underneath him and looked up to him with eyes that could bring him to the ends of the earth if she wanted.  
  
"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie..." Her voice was soft and breathy as she called out to him, as she opened up to him. And when he moved over her, when he pushed into her, her body arched out to his and she gasped into his mouth.  
  
And then she smiled and kissed him back.  
  
It wasn't rushed or wild. It wasn't full of a heated passion. It wasn't quick or dirty and it was nowhere near rough.  
  
As they moved together in that bed that rainy afternoon in France, it was slow and luxurious. They took their time as they came together, as he moved in and out of her, as he held her close and kissed her.  
  
His eyes never left hers, never closed; even when she began to gasp and clench around him. Even when he began to feel the burn building inside of him. He pressed his forehead to hers and held her body to his and he kissed her.  
  
He couldn't stop kissing her.  
  
Even as they pushed each other over that blissful, mind-blowing cliff.  
  
The intensity of her orgasm caught her off guard, her emotions that had been rising to the surface cascaded over the top and tears waded into her eyes. His thumbs swiped them away as his lips moved against hers, their hearts thumping in their chests; trying to come down from the high—trying for calm.  
  
They climbed into bed together, neither of them speaking, neither of them caring that it was afternoon, that they still had hours ahead of them and dinner and...  
  
Even as they drifted into slumber, tangled tightly with the other—he couldn't stop kissing her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Maddie..." His voice was soft in her ear, his fingers stroking her hair off her cheek. "Madeline..."  
  
"Hmmm?" She pulled her eyes open, stretching out as she looked towards his voice. "Bishop? What time is it?"  
  
"Half past six," he smiled down at her, sitting next to her in his boxer shorts.  
  
"Oh wow," she laughed. "I guess I needed a nap."  
  
"I guess so," he rubbed his thumb along her temple and took a breath. "I have bad news. Not...terrible news just..." He sighed. "Remember I told you about a meeting in London I was going to try to keep off the docket?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded, turning to lay on her side to look at him. "Is it no longer off the docket?"  
  
"It isn't," he chuckled, his hand sliding down her arm to hold her hand. "And they need me there. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be," she shook her head with a light laugh. "You have meetings. It's unrealistic to expect you to fall completely off the radar for months."  
  
"Still," he exhaled. "I really didn't want to do this."  
  
"I know," she frowned slightly, tugging his hand closer to her. "When is this meeting?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Wow," she snickered. "Quick."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay...okay." She nodded and moved to sit up. "Let me get out of bed and get dressed and we can just head back to the city and..."  
  
"No, no," he shook his head. "You don't have to do that. You stay here. I'll go and do the meeting and I'll be back tomorrow night."  
  
"Tomorrow night?" She laughed at him. "Come on Bishop. I'll just come with you. It won't be a big deal. We can spend a few nights in London together or..."  
  
"I don't want to spend a few nights in London," he cut in. "I want to spend few nights here. Let me just go. I'll hop on a plane tonight after I make you dinner, after you're in bed and I'll be back in time for dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Bishop..."  
  
"Madeline," his voiced dropped, his eyes dancing. "I want you to stay here; warm and in my bed. And when I get back I want to take you out to this overlook, this cliff on the edge of the property..."  
  
"A cliff?" Her attentions were momentarily diverted.  
  
"It's an amazing view and when we were little, Harry and I used to play there, pretending to take over the world."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me in the least," Maddie snickered into a sigh. "I would love to see it."  
  
"I would love that too." He nodded. "And I would love for you to stay here; warm and naked."  
  
"Ha!" She laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "It's not nearly as much fun if you're not here."  
  
"It's true," he agreed. "But if it's all the same..."  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "Fine Jamie. You win. I'll wait for you here."  
  
"Naked?" He pushed his luck.  
  
"Naked," she agreed with a giggle. "Now...what was this about you making me dinner?"  
  
"Come on," he laughed, pulling her hand as he rose from the bed. "Let's get you fed."  
  
With a matching grin, Maddie followed; pulling on her boy shorts and his t-shirt as she did. Sitting in the kitchen she watched as he made her dinner; a simple soup that warmed her from the inside out. And then she climbed back in their bed, tucking the blankets around her as he showered and dressed and packed for his flight, for his quick trip to London. Her eyelids grew heavy and Bishop made fun of her for not having enough stamina to keep up with him.  
  
"You know that you're going to have to be the one to get up with the babies," she held onto his fingers as he leaned to kiss her good-bye. "I'm not sure I'll make it without sleeping."  
  
"It's a deal," he grinned wide as he kissed her; her lips, her forehead. "Get plenty of rest my love. We leave for Bali in four days..."  
  
"Bali," she sighed, her eyes bright as her smile pulled higher. "Hurry back to me?"  
  
"Of course," he nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," she pulled him back for one more kiss, one more hug; not wanting to let him go, not wanting to be without him. "I love you Jamie Bishop."  
  
"I love you Madeline," he kissed her again; slower, softer. And then he pulled away. Moving from the bed, his fingers slipped from hers and he groaned; hating to leave her. "Okay." He took a breath, drew his strength and he moved towards the door.  
  
"Jamie!" She called out to him when he reached the doorway.  
  
"Love?" He spun around to face her, smiling at her mussed up hair, the blankets that were wrapped around her.  
  
"Marry me?" She lifted her eyebrows, her voice full of love and hope.  
  
His hand moved over his heart, her words hitting him harder than they should, and with a wide smile, his voice cracked. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"Bye baby." She winked and waved.  
  
"Bye," he patted his chest and kissed the air and slipped from their room.  
  
With every step he took away from her, he missed her more and he wondered how they were really ever going to be able to go back to work after this summer. He laughed as he thought of the withdrawal symptoms they were most assuredly facing. Closing the door behind him, he hurried through the rain and into the awaiting car; missing her already.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was incredibly late at night; so late that Maddie had no idea how long she had been sleeping or how close to awake she was. But when the phone rang out into their bedroom, she blindly reached for it.  
  
"Hello?" She pushed it to her ear as her eyes fought for sight, as her mind fought for clarity.  
  
"Madeline," it was the elder Bishop; his voice soft and deep and full of that syrupy comfort that almost always put her at ease.  
  
But not this time. Something was off.  
  
"Ian?" She whispered, sitting up in their bed and looking for the clock. "Is everything okay?"  
  
In the split second it took for him to respond, she knew the answer. She could hear him gulp on the other end of the line, she could hear the shake in his breath and her eyes pressed closed; her body instinctually readying for what followed, what would become the worst split second of her life.  
  
"He's...he's gone. Jamie's... _gone_. There was a malfunction on his plane during landing and..."  
  
And it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. In that split second, nothing mattered any more.  
  
The phone fell from her hands as the tears fell from her eyes and her whole world sank before her.  
  
It was over. Every single good thing she had collected over her thirty three years; over.  Dead.  
  
And all she wanted to do was go back eight hours and get on that plane with him.  
  
But she hadn't. And it was all over.


	50. Chapter 50

The air in London was cold; crisp and quiet as the Kingdom slept. Harry had called it an early night, a full day behind him and two more ahead of him. His breathing was steady and slow as he slept tucked and folded into the blankets of his bed; keeping out the late summer chill.

  
When the phone rang out into the room, it registered in his mind as a dream; a sound he recognized but couldn't quite place. It took a few rings before he realized it was coming from inside the room, not inside his head. With a groan of disappointment, he pulled his eyes open, pulled himself from slumber and he reached to the stand. Through a half open eye he took in the time, grumbling at whomever dared to be on the other end. Rubbing his hand over his face quickly, he opened his eyes wider and looked down at the screen.  
  
"What?" Nothing but disbelief in his whisper. He hadn't seen her number on that screen for years but he knew it instantly. With confusion wrinkling his face, he slid his finger across the screen, answering the call. "Hello?"  
  
It took her a moment to respond, a moment to find her voice. And when she did, it was hallow and cracked and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes..." He breathed, his legs sliding from the covers, hanging over the side of the bed.  
  
"It's me. Maddie..." She sounded distant; far off and...upset. "I...are you..." He listened to her take in a long, strangled breath.  
  
"Maddie?" He stammered, the way she was speaking, the stumble in her voice was making his heart thump in his chest. "What is it? What's going on?"  
  
And though he had a suspicion something was wrong, though he felt dread pulse in his veins—why else would she be on the other end of his phone in the middle of the night after all of these years. Though his lungs sucked in a breath in an ill attempt to prepare him, nothing would have ever been able to arm him for the blow she was about to deliver.  
  
"He's gone." It wasn't spoken, it was sobbed. "Bishop. He...oh God." He could hear her falling apart on the phone, he could hear her heart cracking; he could hear her mind spinning. He could hear all of it in excruciating detail. Because it sounded exactly like what was going on inside of him. "Harry. Bishop's dead."  
  
All at once Harry felt sick.  
  
He felt his stomach twist and his heart race and he couldn't make his breath calm down.  
  
"Wait." He shook his head, panicked by her words. "Wait...Maddie..." He felt tears spring to his eyes and he threw back the blankets, pushing them away from his body. "Wait!" His voice grew louder, trying to hear himself over the pounding in his ears, straining to listen for her response, for her breath. "Maddie...Maddie!" He called into the phone, standing up and walking away from the bed, his hand clutching at his chest. He could hear her crying on the other end, he could hear her heaving on the other end but she wasn't saying a word. And it made him sink further. "W-w-what do you mean..." He choked on the words, on the lump in his throat. "What do you mean he's...Maddie...."  
  
"His father just called me," Maddie whispered, wanting to get the details out, wanting him to know so that she could slip into the depression that was awaiting her. "His plane went down tonight on its way to London."  
  
"No..." Harry cut her off, tears spilling from his cheeks. "Please no...Maddie."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Maddie answered; her will to speak fading. "I...I thought I should be the one to tell you..."  
  
"No," he shook his head. Cassandra stepped into the room then, his booming voice having woken her down the hall. Seeing the upset, seeing the terror on his face, hearing the desperation in his voice, she moved cautiously to his side. She thought she should comfort him, wanted to reach out to him but she honestly didn't know how.  
  
"I didn't want you to hear it from the news or..." Maddie had to stop, the emotions washing over her like a heavy, dangerous tide.  
  
"But..." Harry started. But what? But he was too young, but he was my best friend, but we had barely made amends, but we were barely talking. But... "No. Maddie..." He whispered then, wanting her to take it back.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," she cried openly now, her sobs clear over the line. "I can't...I just...I wanted you to know."  
  
"Maddie..." He didn't want her to go, he didn't want the line to close, he didn't want this to be it; to be true.  
  
"I have to go..." She whispered. "I'll have somebody call you with..." She slipped for a moment, her breath ragged. "Details." There was a beat of a moment between them, when all he wanted to do was reach out to her and be with her and make this hurt stop. "I have to go Harry. I'm...I'm sorry. Good-bye."  
  
And the phone in his hand went silent. His arm fell to his side, his phone clenched between his fingers.  
  
"Harry?" Cassandra moved in; quiet and cautious. "What is it? What's going on? Why is she calling here in the middle of the night and..."  
  
"He's dead," Harry didn't hide the sadness in his voice or the tears on his cheeks.  
  
"Who?" She whispered.  
  
"Bishop," Harry felt his chest clench as he said it. "His plane went down tonight on his way to..." He couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't complete the thought.  
  
And then there in his dark bedroom in London with his wife who had no idea how to comfort him, Harry fell to his knees and it felt like his whole world went with him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The heartache was beyond real. The pain in her chest so far past unbearable, she was surprised she was still breathing; amazed she was still conscious. She looked out around the room that was his, at the things he had left behind—his sweater, his running shoes, his guitar. She looked at the bed they had shared, at the photos of him...and she felt like she was lost in another place, another time; somewhere else where nothing really made sense to her anymore, where clarity was lacking and hurt was prevailing.  
  
Bishop was gone.  _Gone_.  
  
Her wonderful, bright, shining, happy, beautiful anchor had left the world. Just like that. He had made love to her, cooked her dinner and tucked her into their bed. With a wave and a grin and a promise to return—he had left her.  
  
And he was never coming back.  
  
Her stomach twisted in her gut and she thought she was going to be sick; thought she was going to lose her mind. And she truly wondered if there was a point any longer. She had made the phone calls that were necessary, she had let them in on this horrible truth.  
  
And every time she said it—to her mother, to Harry—it only made it more real, more true. And it killed her all over again.  
  
The cries that came from her bedroom that night, the cries that pulled from her lungs, from her heart; the sound was deafening, heart wrenching and she wondered if they would ever, ever stop.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the dawn cracked into the night, Maddie laid still in their bed not having slept much of anything since the phone call. She had laid there looking up at the ceiling, running through the last twenty-four hours of her life over and over again; trying to process what had happened, what  _was_  happening.  
  
She was struggling.  
  
Not just in a normal way, not just in sadness and grief. But in her ability to function, in her ability to will her mind past this, to force herself out of the dark enough to get out of bed, to begin doing the things she needed to do.  
  
There were plans to be made, big plans; final plans.  
  
Blinking at the tears in her eyes, at the way they seemed to be a permanent part of her features, she turned her face into the pillow—his pillow—and the weight of it all crushed her.  
  
Nothing about the morning would bring clarity, nothing about it would bring strength or resolve. It would only shed light on this horrible, terrible nothing-ness that surrounded her now.  
  
She had no idea how long she laid there, had no concept of time at the moment. But it was a knock—loud and heavy—on the door to the house that finally jarred her from her cave in their bed. With confusion, she pulled her face from the pillow and looked to the sound. Gulping back the bile in her stomach, the lump in her throat, she sat up and listened.  
  
"Madeline!" She recognized the voice in an instant; her stomach turned and her tears refreshed. "Come on Doc! Answer the door! I would hate to have to break it down to get in there!"  
  
"Collins," she whispered, her heart aching in her chest. Pushing back the covers, she rose from the bed. Surprised to find that her legs could still work, she made her way towards the stairs, towards the door.  
  
"Maddie!" He knocked again.  
  
"I'm coming," she tried to call out but her voice was weak; just like the rest of her. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she wiped at her eyes and turned the doorknob.  
  
And there he was. Collins—tall, broad shouldered and completely sad eyes.  
  
"Doc," he whispered, his hand pressing to his chest over his heart, grief overtaking his face.  
  
"What are you..." She shook her head, trying to overpower the tears so she could speak. "I was going to call you this morning. How did you..."  
  
"Harry," he answered, his demeanor soft as he stepped forward. "Harry called me last night and told me where you were. He thought you might need me to..."  
  
And then as if on reflex, without any sort of conscious thought, Maddie moved forward and collapsed against him. Her face pressed into his chest as she began to cry. Wrapping his arms around her, he took a step inside and let the door shut behind him.  
  
And he just held her; held her and let her cry against him.  
  
Deep down inside of her, among the horror and the upset and the immense sadness that seemed to be overtaking every corner of her mind—deep down, Maddie felt the slightest sense of relief. There was somebody there with her, somebody to help hold her up, somebody to witness her tears. Somebody to carry this burden with her.  
  
Somebody to catch her as she unraveled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Maddie finally pulled back from Collins, when she finally found her breath again, her voice again, she turned tear filled eyes up to him and swallowed.  
  
"Thank you for coming," she sniffed and took a big breath. "Having you here..." She shook her head.  
  
"Of course," he nodded, his large hands smoothing over the tops of her arms. "Whatever you need from me Maddie..."  
  
"Thank you," she nodded, trying to calm her swelling emotions.  
  
"I'm..." He gulped at his own tattered feelings, at his own grief. "God, Doc. I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't begin to..." He shook his head and met her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry about Bishop."  
  
Biting at her lip, trying to control her tears, she nodded. "I know...me too..."  
  
"I know," he nodded and reigned it in. He was there to comfort her, not to fall apart himself. Though his heart ached in his chest at what had happened, at seeing her this way, he had come to help. "Tell me what I can do."  
  
"Ha..." She let out a huff of a breath. "I don't know," she shook her head. "I mean...I have to get to London, to his father's..." Her voice cracked. "There are...plans to be made. But..." She looked up to him; lost and a little afraid. "But I feel like my mind has left me and I don't even know where to start..."  
  
"Okay," Collins nodded. "Okay. We need to get you to London then."  
  
"I..." She looked so scattered as her mind tried to process through it all.  
  
"We'll start small," he smiled; warm and fatherly almost. "Do you want to take a shower before we go?"  
  
"I should," she nodded; small and soft.  
  
"Then let's start there," he turned to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking them towards the stairs. "You can take a shower. That's simple. That's easy. That's where we'll start."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
With a tiny bit of miracle and no small amount of help from Collins, Maddie managed to pack up the stuff she and Bishop had brought to the country with them. After she had showered and dressed, she had stood in the middle of their room, looking out at the stuff of his that was still strewn about. When Collins offered to pack Bishop's things, she had taken him up on it; not entirely sure she could fold up his shirts without burying her face in the fabric and breaking down.  
  
He loaded her bags into his car outside while she walked through the rooms they had been in, checking for anything left behind. As she walked images of their time together there filled her mind, her senses. And when she was finally ready to leave—as ready as she imagined she ever really would be—she pulled on one of Bishop's sweaters and inhaled deep.  
  
Though the scent brought tears to her eyes, she shrugged and pulled on her sunglasses. She already missed him; devastatingly so. She already ached to have him back. She had already pleaded with the gods for his return. She had already pinched herself in hopes of waking from this nightmare.  
  
But none of it had worked. Bishop was still gone and she was still alone. And there was zero chance that there weren't going to be tears throughout this journey to London that laid ahead of her.  
  
So she wrapped herself in her memories of him and she let the tears slip onto her cheeks and she followed Collins to his car. As they drove away from the house, as they passed through the trees and the gates on their way to Paris, she felt part of her soul crack and drift away. Just as though she were leaving it behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Though they had taken quite a bit to the country for the weekend, there were some things they had left in the suite in Paris. The drive into the city had helped to calm her nerves, helped to settle her emotions. Instead of the frantic sort of scramble she had felt earlier, she had settled into a long, dull, sad ache. But stepping into the hotel made her vision hazy and her shoulders heavy.  
  
Because the mood there had shifted.  
  
Once a bright, happy, spirited place, the mood had darkened. And Maddie knew instantly that they had all been told. As she looked around the lobby she saw teary eyes and downturned mouths. The staff moved slower. The room felt heavier. And when she sucked in her breath and held tight to Collins' arm and turned towards the elevators that would take her to the suite that had once been hers—the suite where he became hers—she saw her.  
  
Rubea Tomassa.  
  
The sweet, wonderful, warm woman who had been Bishop's assistant in Paris, the woman who had watched with approving eyes as Maddie and Bishop drew together—that woman was sobbing. In her own quiet, unassuming way, she stood off to the side, nearly out of view, and sobbed.  
  
Maddie stopped in her path, her heart in her throat and tears on her cheeks. She wasn't sure where she found the will to step forward, from where she found the strength to step out of her own grief for a blink of a second and think of somebody else's.  
  
It must have been the spirit of Bishop.  
  
Pulling her sunglasses up to rest on her head, she squeezed Collins' arm and let go; leaving him there to wait as she went over to the older woman.  
  
"Mrs. Tomassa," Maddie's voice was small and full of emotion as she reached out to touch her arm.  
  
She looked up in surprise and then in sadness and then in a smile; her face shifting through emotions as Maddie blinked back her tears.  
  
"Ma'am," Rubea fought against her cries as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Me too," Maddie nodded, wiping at the tears on her cheeks and pulling her into her arms. "Me too."  
  
And there they stood, two of the many women who loved Jamie Bishop, sobbing and holding the other up.  
  
And Maddie knew—there was no way this was going to get easier. Seeing Ian, seeing Michael, seeing...seeing him. This was going to get much, much worse.  
  
And she wasn't sure she had it in her to survive it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I don't know Doc, are you sure?" Collins stood next to her in the midst of the railway station.  
  
"Yes," Maddie nodded, her eyes still hidden behind sunglasses; her luggage already loaded. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me today. You really went above and beyond and..."  
  
"Stop," he held up his hand, shaking his head with tired, sad eyes. "You would do the same for me and you know it."  
  
"I suppose," she nodded, swallowing back a lump in her throat. "But you don't have to go to London with me. You go home to your family and...and I'll see you in a few days."  
  
"I can ride with you," he gestured towards the train. "And I can just hop right back on and ride back."  
  
"Ha," Maddie managed a puff of a laugh. "No really. That's...it's not necessary." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You've brought me this far. I can take the next leg on my own."  
  
With a sigh, he brought his hands to her shoulders. "Are they going to meet you on the other end?"  
  
With her lips pressed together she nodded. "Ian is going to pick me up in London."  
  
"Will you call me when you get there?"  
  
"Of course," she blinked at her tears, sniffing as she tried to pull it together at least a little bit.  
  
"Okay," he agreed, even though he wasn't totally convinced. She wanted to go alone and he couldn't make her do otherwise.  
  
"Okay," she forced a small smile. "Now. Hug Khenda and Isaiah and...and I love you."  
  
"Oh Maddie," he brought her into his arms. "I love you too." He kissed her cheek then, held her tight, for as long as she held him and then he took a breath as she stepped back.  
  
Unable to find her voice, or really any words that meant more than those that had already been spoken, Maddie lifted her fingers in a wave and she stepped away from Collins. As she moved down the walkway, among the other passengers, she took long, slow deep breaths; trying to steady her emotions, trying to even out her heartbeat; trying to make it to her seat without breaking down.  
  
But it was so hard, so fucking hard.  
  
Because even though she had to get to London, nobody had wanted her in the air.  
  
Not Ian.  
  
Not her mother.  
  
Not Collins.  
  
Nobody had wanted her in a plane so soon after the tragedy that had shaken them all. So they had insisted and she hadn't had the will or the desire to fight back.  
  
But what they didn't know, what none of them understood, was that what they were asking her to do was going to sink her further into this dark hole she was surrounded by.  
  
She had to get to London. She had to face his devastated father. She had to plan a service and find a way to say good-bye.  
  
She had to be there and now, the only way she could get there was to take the Chunnel.  
  
Her stomach flipped as she stepped up to the door. She guessed she should be laughing at the irony of it all. She knew he would be. Though the corners of her mouth turned up for a beat of a second, inside she felt like she was crashing all over again.  
  
She had never hated this particular form of transportation, certainly not as much as her husband had.  
  
But as she took her seat and turned her eyes away from the hustle and bustle inside, all she could think of was the time he took it—twice—just to be with her. Just to make sure she wasn't alone.  
  
And now here she was, on the Chunnel going to say good-bye to him.  
  
Alone.


	51. Chapter 51

Ian Bishop was a man of amazing stature. He was tall and broad shouldered and walked with swagger that was steeped in esteem but just shy of cocky and big headed. He was charming and well-rounded and drew respect from nearly everyone he came into contact with.

  
He was an older, slightly more serious version of his son. The same big smile. The same mischievous eyes. The same full-of-life spirit.  
  
But when Maddie saw him, when she stepped out of the railway station and saw him waiting for her, he looked a fraction of the man she had remembered.  
  
Standing with Michael next to his car with his driver at the ready for Maddie's luggage, his stature had wavered. He seemed almost shorter; his shoulders slumped and his head hanging just enough. And Maddie's stomach turned.  
  
Here was a man who was hurting more than she was; so much more. So tragic—a childless father.  
  
Stopping in her tracks, she felt her throat tighten and her eyes well up and she suddenly felt the urge to sob; to break down. Right there on the sidewalk outside the London railway station. Turing her eyes up to the sky, she took three deep breaths and looked back at them. Having seen her, the two men straightened up and made steps towards her. Swallowing at the seemingly ever-present lump in her throat, she moved.  
  
She had no idea what to say to him, had no idea how to address him, how to open this moment between them. They both stayed sheltered behind dark glasses, both of them pressing their lips together in the same strained attempt at controlling the tears. And when they stepped up to each other, Maddie's lack of words meant nothing. With nothing to say, Ian Bishop opened his arms and pulled her in; wrapping her up in his strength; in his safety.  
  
As her cheek pressed against his chest, she began to cry.  
  
And there were no words needed; no sympathies, no greetings. Nothing. Neither of them had a way to articulate how they felt. And neither of them needed an explanation for the tears, for the intense heart break.  
  
As she pulled back and his arms loosened around her, she sniffed and looked up to him.  
  
"Let's get in the car?" He asked; his voice low and rough.  
  
"Yes," she nodded, wiping at her cheeks as she stepped back. While the driver loaded her luggage into the trunk, she hugged a morose Michael and slipped into the car; the two men following after her.  
  
As the car pulled away from the station and into traffic, Maddie pulled her sunglasses from her face, revealing dark circles and water filled eyes. Sitting across from her, Ian Bishop did the same.  
  
And Maddie's heart cracked in half.  
  
Seeing Ian's eyes— _Bishop's eyes_ —full of such grief, seeing Ian's smile— _Bishop's smile_ —full of such pain, it broke something inside of her and she had to look away.  
  
Pressing her fingers to her tight lips, she looked out the window; watching as London flew by. After a few breaths, after she had pulled it back together, she looked back at him and she could see that he knew—that he understood. Though it impressed her, it didn't surprise her, to see sympathy in his gaze; sadness for what it must be like for her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, her hand sliding down over her heart. "I don't even know where to start..." She shook her head and blinked as her eyes gave way to the tears.  
  
"I don't either," he agreed, reaching out for her hand as he shed tears of his own. "Are you sure you want to go straight there? We can go tomorrow or..."  
  
"No," Maddie shook her head, pulling his hand into both of hers. "We should do it now. I've tried to gear myself up for it and maybe..." She took in a shaky breath. "Maybe it will help me start to..."  
  
To what? She asked herself as she swiped at her cheeks. To move on? To get over it? To hurt less?  
  
Who the hell was she kidding? This was never going to hurt less. This was always going to be painful.  
  
"Maybe," Ian nodded and Maddie was thankful for whatever Bishop trait it was he had that allowed him to step into her grand illusion for this brief moment.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay to go?" She looked between the two handsome, shaken, men in front of her.  
  
"Yes," Ian answered in a low, deep voice. "I've already been and..." He gulped at the lump in his throat, at the memories in his mind. "It won't make this worse."  
  
All Maddie could do was nod; nothing could make this worse. She understood that. This  **was**  worse. He had been living in worse. He had received the phone call from the police department. He had gone to the Coroner's office to identify the body of his only son. He had arranged to have him transported to the funeral home—the very same that had handled his ex-wife's remains.  
  
He had lived the worst. And going to the funeral home with Maddie now couldn't possibly do any more damage than had already been done.  
  
When the car pulled to a stop and the three of them stepped out, Maddie could feel her anxiety creep over her; her stomach unsettled, her heart on guard. She could feel her tears and her sobs moving closer to the surface—as if they knew they would be called into action at any moment.  
  
This had to be done, she told herself. This had to be done.  
  
With a deep breath and her shoulders squared, she followed Ian up the stairs to the funeral home; stepping through the door he held open. They were greeted by the Funeral Director, an older man; tall and unassuming and when he spoke his voice was soft and comforting—as though he had been gifted it specifically for this type of work.  
  
"Good afternoon," he nodded to them.  
  
"Good afternoon," Maddie nodded in return.  
  
"Mr. Wendell," Ian took a step forward. "This is Madeline, my...my daughter-in-law..." His voice wavered as he said it, as his mind spiraled at the title, at her connection to him.  
  
"Ah yes," Mr. Wendell cleared his throat and turned sympathetic eyes to Maddie. "I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Bishop."  
  
"Thank you," Maddie whispered, tears pressing through her eyes as she cleared her throat and tried to pull it together. "We have an appointment to begin making plans."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," he nodded and gestured towards a meeting room off to the side. "We'll be right in here." He stood to the side as the three of them moved in that direction.  
  
Planning Bishop's funeral was a surreal experience. Maddie felt half in her body and half out as she sat at that table with his father and made theses final arrangements. Though she and Bishop had never spoken seriously about funeral plans, he had spoken with his father. So Maddie deferred nearly everything to Ian and they were finished with the logistics in less than thirty minutes.  
  
"Of course," Mr. Wendell glanced between them. "If anything else should come up, anything you remembered or anything you want, don't hesitate to let us know. We'll do anything we can to make it happen."  
  
"Thank you," Maddie replied as she exhaled, as they all began to rise to their feet.  
  
"And Ma'am," he rounded the table to speak to her. "Before you leave, I have your husband's personal effects in back..."  
  
"His personal effects?" Maddie's heart skipped in her chest.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," he nodded, his hands folded in front of him. "His wallet, a cell phone, a watch, a wedding band..."  
  
"Oh my God." She felt dizzy and nauseous and completely unprepared for this. Her hand gripped the back of the chair she had been sitting in to steady herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am," his hand reached out to his arm as Ian looked to her with concern.  
  
"Are you okay?" Her father-in-law moved to her side quickly, his worry for her briefly stepping in front of his own grief.  
  
"I...yes..." She swallowed and nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just..."  
  
"It's quite alright ma'am," Mr. Wendell had seen worse. "I can keep them for a little longer if you would like..."  
  
"No," she shook her head. "No. I would like to have them. I..." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Can you bring them in please?"  
  
"Of course," he nodded and stepped away.  
  
"I'm sorry," Maddie looked to Ian and Michael. "I wasn't expecting to..." She let out a bitter laugh, a shake of her head as she looked down at her hands. "I don't know why I wasn't expecting it..."  
  
"It's okay," Ian met her eyes comfortingly. "All of this has been unexpected."  
  
"It has," Maddie agreed, trying to offer him a smile. "I'm so sorry that you had to..." Her eyes filled up as she imagined it. "I'm sorry you had to do that alone."  
  
"Yes well..." Ian coughed, trying to clear his dry throat, trying to keep his mind together. But before he could say anything else, before he could respond, the door opened and Mr. Wendell stepped in; a large white envelope in his hands.  
  
With a small, sympathetic nod, he held it out to Maddie. Holding her breath, she took it. Unable to look up from it, unable to meet his eyes, she murmured a thank you and turned away; drifting deeper into her own mind. With her back to them, she stepped up to the table and tore open the top of the envelope. Turning it over, she let the contents slip gently out onto the table top and she sat the envelope aside.  
  
His wallet; dark leather and worn at the edges.  
  
His phone; slick and unscathed.  
  
His watch; elegant and ticking.  
  
And his wedding ring. A circle of strong platinum that dinged when it hit the hard surface.  
  
Tears coated her eyes, making the items appear blurry as she reached out to touch them. Her fingers danced over the edges of the watch, of the wallet; sliding along the screen of the phone. Though she was morbidly curious, wanting to open them up and drown in memories of him, of the way he was, she was nearly certain that would be the end to her. So instead she picked up each item and put them back in the envelope.  
  
All except his wedding ring.  
  
She left it to sit right there on the table in front of her as she put the envelope into her bag and turned her attention to the band she had placed on his finger nearly eight months ago.  
  
"This..." Her voice was a strangled whisper as she reached out to pick it up and turn back to the three men, all watching her with varying degrees of emotion on their faces. "He can't...wear it?" She didn't know how to ask what she was asking, but she hoped that Mr. Wendall understood what she was trying to gather.  
  
And he did. With a nod, he moved closer. "Yes Ma'am. He can, if that's what you wish. You should know that metal melts during the process and..."  
  
"Okay," she held up her hand, quickly nodding her understanding.  
  
"But of course we'll replace it if you would like us to," he continued on. "We will be happy to dress him in whatever you would like."  
  
"What is he..." She blinked and breathed and asked. "What is he wearing now?"  
  
"What he was wearing that night," he answered; simple and sympathetic.  
  
Maddie's eyes pressed shut as images of him flooded her mind; tucking her into their bed, kissing her goodnight, standing in the door way for one last look, one last wave, one last...  
  
"Can I see him?" Her voice shook as her eyes pulled open and her fingers held tight to his ring. "Is he here? Can I..."  
  
"He is," Mr. Wendell nodded and looked to Ian, who nodded. He had seen him, he knew what to expect and he thought there was no reason Maddie shouldn't be able to do the same; to have the closure, to say good-bye. "Yes Ma'am. You can see him if you would like."  
  
"I would," she nodded, her stomach beginning to swirl just a bit as her nerves woke.  
  
"Right this way Ma'am," Mr. Wendell swept his arm to the side, nodding down a short corridor.  
  
Pulling forth her strength and her wits, Maddie squeezed Ian's hand as she passed by. "Thank you," she whispered as she moved away from him, as she followed Mr. Wendell.  
  
The walk was short, not nearly long enough for her to get stuck inside her own mind, to slip further into this dark spiral she had been in since Ian had called her the night before. Mr. Wendell was kind and held onto a comforting aura as he stopped in front of a door and turned to her with a soft, low voice.  
  
"He's just inside here ma'am. You should know that he's in a casket and he's going to look different than you last remember him; colder."  
  
"Okay," she whispered. She understood; on the other side of this door was the lifeless, spiritless body of her husband. She understood that with such a dark, heaviness that it made her body ache.  
  
"If you need anything, I'll be just in the room from where we came," he held her eyes for just a moment and then reached out and held the door open for her and without another word between them, she walked through it.  
  
When the door shut behind her, it made this soft click of a sound and then there was silence. Nothing but this deafening silence that had never before existed between the two of them. And now—that's all that there was.  
  
With her back pressed against the door, she looked down at his wedding band held tight in her fingers and she let the grief flow from her.  
  
"I know you're not here..." Her voice cracked with tears as she lifted her eyes over to the casket without really looking at him. "I know that it's just...that it's just your body in there and that if there are spirits and afterlife that there's no way yours is hanging out here. At least I hope not," she sighed as her thoughts trailed off. With the smallest of smiles through her tears, she pushed away from the door. "I imagine yours is someplace exotic; some place warm and beautiful and..." She shook her head as her mind shifted again; jumping around nearly as scattered as her heart was. "I had to take the Chunnel to get here today. Your father couldn't handle me getting on a plane and I couldn't handle causing him any more anxiety or worry so...I took the Chunnel." She stepped closer to him then, her shoulders shrugging. "So...I'm a little mad at you about that too."  
  
As the light laughter drifted from her lips, as she remembered his own journeys on the Chunnel, his abject horrification to the word, her grief washed over her and she began to cry. Standing there in the middle of this small room, her shoulders sank and her face fell into her hands and she sobbed.  
  
"I don't know what to do Jamie..." She shook her head in her hands. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to do this without you. I...I don't want to know how to do this without you. I just...I want..." She drew in a strangled breath. "I want so badly to go back in time and get on that plane with you and I know...I know that doesn't solve anything, that it doesn't bring you back but it would make this...it would make this ache go away. It would make this pain stop and God...Bishop...I don't know how to make it stop...please make it stop..." She whispered, knowing in her mind that she was being ridiculous; silly at best. But she couldn't help it.  
  
After a moment, her head lifted  
  
"We planned your funeral today," her fingers smudged at her cheeks, wiping away tears, making way for new ones. With his wedding band tight in her fingers, she began to move closer. "You wrote down some things you wanted and of course we're going to...we're going to honor those. Your father said you wanted to be cremated..." She sucked in a breath. "I didn't know that. I mean...he said you told him you didn't want your body to occupy space on Earth once you were gone and that sounds like something you would say..." After a moment of reflection, she continued. "I just didn't know. There were so many things I didn't know and all I kept thinking about was that time...in your mother's closet when you told me..." Her voice wavered as she fought against another wave of emotion. "When you told me you wanted to wear pajamas for eternity and God...Bishop...I don't know if you were kidding or not!" She sobbed as she spoke. "I don't know if you really meant it and I don't know if I should tell your father or not or if that was just meant to be humorous or...God...Jamie..." She exhaled and stepped right up to the casket. "I don't know what to do," she whispered and then, without so much as a concern about what she might see, she looked down.  
  
And there he was; her husband, her best friend, her Bishop.  
  
It was him; the same cheek bones, the same strong jaw, the same dark hair, the lips she knew so well...it was him.  
  
It was true.  
  
Ian hadn't been mislead. The Coroner hadn't been mistaken. It was him.  
  
Except that it wasn't—not really.  
  
Missing from this room was his warmth, his smile, his laughter, his voice, his bright eyes, his infectious spirit. Missing from this room was him.  
  
And for some reason that made no sense to her at the time, it made Maddie's grief feel just the tiniest fraction better.  
  
"I miss you," her sobs had given way to sadness; to a soft, quiet sadness. "I missed you the moment you left me and when your father called to tell me...my heart broke baby. It shattered and I just don't know how to pick it up and...I don't know how," she looked down at the ring in her fingers, hazy through the tears. "I keep hoping this is a terrible dream that maybe, just maybe I had some crazy drink last night that's messing with my mind and that soon I'm going to wake up and you're going to make fun of me for panicking and..." Her hand reached inside the casket, running along the soft sweater he was wearing. And then she whispered the realization that continued to settle deeper and deeper into her mind, into her heart. "But that's not going to happen, is it...this is real." She nodded as though she were trying to convince herself. Her hand moved higher up his chest to his jaw and it felt strange to touch him; he was so cold and rigid and so unlike the man she knew so well. "This is real," she blinked at the tears in her eyes. "I have your wedding ring. They gave it to me in an envelope with your wallet and your watch and your cell phone which—incidentally—is remarkably unscratched..." A puff of air, hardly a laugh, pushed through her lips. She knew he would have been humored by that fact, by the irony of it all. But any hint of a smile drifted away just as quickly as it had come. "They gave me your wedding ring..." Her voice cracked just as her posture began to give; her knees weakening and the weight of it all sagging her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know what to do with that..." She whispered, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do with any of it..." As tears slipped from her eyes, she looked down at her hands, at the rings he had given her. And with a strange sense of understanding, she slipped off her own wedding ring—the one he had given her when he had promised her his life.  
  
And he had given it to her. The rest of his life had been hers, however short it might have been. And as the next wave of devastation washed over her, Maddie lifted his hand into hers and slid her own wedding band onto his pinky. Bowing to kiss the top of his hand, she tucked it in next to him and tried to breathe through her sobs.  
  
"You keep mine..." She spoke through tears. "And I'm going to keep yours...forever, Bishop. I'm going to keep it forever." She could feel her emotions begin to unravel, her strength begin to fade. "I'm going to keep you with me forever. Forever and forever and...and I'll never ever, ever..." She was struggling; fighting for control really. "I'll never stop loving you Jamie Bishop. Never in my entire life. I....I don't know where I'd be without having had you, I don't know who I would be without having had you and God....GOD Jamie, I hope you knew that. That night when you left me in France...I hope you knew that."  
  
And somewhere inside, in the deep place where she held onto the things she knew; her name, her family, her values. In that spot where she knew Jamie Bishop loved her—she knew that he knew. He had to.  
  
Her eyes pressed shut tight as she took a step away from him; her fingers lingering as she pulled away, grasping at the soft fabric, at the last remembrance of Bishop. And her mind went to work. Through the sadness and the grief and the despair, she pulled up images of him happy and warm and alive.  
  
Bishop in the pub, challenging her to a game of darts, smirking when she raised the stakes.  
  
Bishop on the yacht in Greece, fencing on the back deck and pulling her into the sea.  
  
Bishop taking her in, helping her feel safe and helping her recover.  
  
Bishop making fun of Frenchy.  
  
Bishop taking the Chunnel. Twice.  
  
Bishop making love to her.  
  
Bishop traveling the world, speaking the languages.  
  
Bishop playing guitar in Bendal as the children danced around him.  
  
Bishop kissing her.  
  
And holding her.  
  
And loving her.  
  
Bishop. Pledging his heart to her.  
  
On their balcony with a ring.  
  
Bishop in candlelight on a snowy winter's night in the mountains of Colorado.  
  
Bishop in her mother's apron making pancakes.  
  
Bishop...her sweet, wonderful, amazing Bishop.  
  
With that image burned into her mind, she ran her hand up to his cheek, stroking softly as she held onto those memories and opened her eyes.  
  
"I love you Jamie Bishop," she whispered, her hazy, tear filled eyes bouncing between the image in front of her and those in her mind. And then with a strangled sob stuck in her chest, she turned away from him.  
  
With his ring in her hand and his smile in her mind, she moved from the room; shutting the door behind her.  
  
It took her a minute to compose herself, to get to a point where she could walk back out to the group. Though the tears remained, she felt the tiniest bit lighter as she rejoined them. All three men rising to their feet when she stepped back into the room.  
  
"There's one more thing," she cleared her throat, finding her voice. "There's one more thing I think he would want."  
  
"Oh?" Michael lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Whatever you want," Ian waved a hand; his own emotions brewing at the site of her, at the knowledge of where she had just been.  
  
"I need to find a choir..." She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced the smallest of smiles. "And some lyrics to a very particular Broadway show tune."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Day two without Bishop was worse. Infinitely worse.  
  
She slept more than she thought she would—through images and longing and when she woke, the ache was heavier; deeper. The grief felt like it was making home in every corner of her mind and her heart; settling into a permanent residence.  
  
The second her eyes opened to the hazy dawn, she blinked at tears and sucked in a broken breath. They were one day closer to his funeral. She had lived one more day without him. And it felt worse.  
  
But she had to get up; had to rise from the reclusiveness of her bed and prepare for the day. The closer they drew to the funeral, the more there was to do. On Day Two without Bishop, people began to arrive at the Bishop estate. First it was business associates; long time partners and clients coming to pay their respects. They arrived in immaculate suits and brought along flowers and food and condolences. They all spoke their genuine regrets and sympathies to Maddie and then turned hugs and emotion to the elder Bishop.  
  
Every step along the way, with every person that crossed over the threshold, Maddie could see the warmth and affection that was held for her husband; the respect and the loss.  
  
As the morning gave way to the afternoon, Maddie managed to eat some of the soup and sandwich that had been placed in front of her.  
  
And then the attorneys arrived, along with the bankers. Even with somber expressions and heartfelt words of compassion, they were there to conduct the business end of death. They were there to settle things with the family, to collect signatures and distribute orders. Maddie followed Ian and Michael into Ian's office and took a seat to the left of her father-in-law at the large table on the far end of the room. Quietly and unassuming, she watched as the three men with briefcases took court on the opposite side of the table, opening their bags and producing files.  
  
The oldest man spoke first, looking from Ian to Maddie and back again as he spoke. "I contacted the attorneys in New York this morning. They scanned over a copy of Mr. Bishop's most recent revision of his Final Will and Testament. As you may know, he updated it just before his marriage to Doctor Bishop," he nodded to Maddie whose stomach was turning as she thought of their marriage, their wedding, their family they wouldn't have, the life they wouldn't be living together.  
  
"With a few minor exceptions," the older man flipped through the paperwork in front of him while Maddie focused on the carvings on the table, willing herself not to cry. "There are some shares in a Mr. Leopold North's restaurant that will be returned to him. There is a motorcycle in Rome that is allocated to a Sean Roberts and a few other, smaller personal effects to be given to specific people. It's all detailed here," he shook his head and let the papers fall flat, looking across the table to Ian. "Other than those, everything was left to Dr. Bishop."  
  
 _What_? Maddie's mind stumbled, pulling from the haziness and coming back to the moment. "What?" She whispered, looking from the attorney to Ian.  
  
The attorney nodded his head. "There are a sum of shares in Bishop Enterprises that are to be signed over, all personal property including homes and vehicles and all other personal items as well as a significant wealth of money and liquid assets," he folded his hands over the stack of papers in front of him and looked to Ian. "I've checked with the attorneys and verified that all documents were updated under his supervision and expressed wishes and signed in front of two legal partners. There were provisions put into place in case there were children born before he updated again but seeing as there were none, Dr. Bishop is the sole beneficiary."  
  
"What?" Maddie blinked, thrown by the words she was hearing.  
  
"Of course," Ian nodded, not at all surprised; not bothered in the least. "Of course that's how it should be. Do you have something for me to sign or..."  
  
"Wait..." Maddie leaned forward, her hand resting on his arm as she shook her head. "I don't understand."  
  
Ian turned to face her then, his hand covering hers with warmth and strength as his eyes grew soft. "Madeline," he tried for a smile as his thumb stroked over the back of her hand. "My son...your husband...left everything to you. It's really very simple."  
  
"But..." She shook her head again. "But that's...that's crazy."  
  
"It's not," he patted her hand and turned back to the attorney.  
  
"But it is, it's..." She blinked at the unexpected tears in her eyes. "We were only married for..." Her fingers pulled from his arm and pressed against her lips. "Ian...that should be yours."  
  
She saw the emotions twist up his features as he heard what she was saying. Pulling them together, he cleared his throat and spoke to the men across the table from them. "Would you excuse us for a moment please?"  
  
"Of course." With murmured agreements, they closed their files and swiftly stepped from the room. Michael met Ian's eyes and after an unspoken conversation between them, he nodded and followed after them.  
  
As the door closed, Maddie and Ian were left in silence; a long moment of reflection settling over both of them. Emotions were high and heavy and a constant throbbing presence for the both of them. Ian walked away from the table, moving towards the intricately carved mantle of the fireplace; his eyes scanning over the framed photos. As his fingers gripped the solid wood, he took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, at the fine Italian leather of his shoes.  
  
But before he could speak, Maddie cut into the silence. With a tiny, soft whisper, she gave word to her anxieties. "I was only married to him for eight months."  
  
"Oh Madeline," he groaned in a way that faintly reminded her of her husband.  
  
"This is...this is yours Ian," she looked down at her hands as tears slipped from her cheeks. "It's a family business and it's family money. You could contest this. You should. I wouldn't fight you at all."  
  
"I would never," his voice was solemn, his eyes dark.  
  
"But I was only...I was only his wife for eight months..."  
  
"I don't care if it was eight weeks. He chose you. My son, who was never going to marry, chose to spend his life with you. And I never saw him happier, Madeline. Never in his life was he happier than when he was with you." He shook his head, looking at a picture of her and Bishop on their wedding day; laughing and dancing. "Time doesn't matter. Not here."  
  
"But the company and the..." The lump in her throat was suffocating. "It should be yours, not mine. It should stay in the family..."  
  
"The family?" He turned to look at her, his shoulders slacking. "Look around you Madeline. There are two Bishops left." Her eyes lifted to his. "Two. And they are both in this room."  
  
"Oh God," she whispered, her hand pressing to her chest, trying to stop the pain. "I don't know if I can..."  
  
"You can," he spoke with certainty through his tears. "Jamie wanted you to have everything that was his Madeline. He wanted you to have your home. He wanted you to have the life you had with him, the life you were going to lead with him. He wanted you to have this tie to what was his, what was ours and...even if he hadn't done that, even if he hadn't had the time to change it all before he..." He had to stop, had to catch his breath and tame his emotions. "I would have wanted it this way because I know he would have wanted it this way. What's his should be yours. And Madeline...you are family. You are my family. You're my daughter and...you're all I have left of him..." Tears began to roll out of his eyes— _Bishop's eyes._  
  
"Please," she rose to her feet as she began to cry. "It's just so...much. It's so big and I'm afraid...of being without him, of having all of this without him. I just..."  
  
"Don't be afraid," he shook his head, his hands reaching out to hold her shoulders. "You don't have to be actively involved in it. You can own shares from afar or you can sell them or..." He listed the options, thinking that having some concrete information in front of her might help calm her.  
  
"No. I could never do that..." She shook her head and as she looked at him all of her reasoning fell away, all of the cognitive processes that were holding her up and she heard his words and the emotions behind them. And then in a voice that cracked as she spoke, she echoed the sentiment. "You're my family too Ian. You're mine too..." And then without asking, without thinking much about it, she stepped into his arms and hugged him tight. As his arms wrapped around her, they both sank into their grief.  
  
The last two Bishops left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After a few minutes they pulled apart and with slight smiles, they dried their eyes and took deep breaths and then they invited the men waiting in the hallway back inside. Maddie sat taller in her chair as they all took their seats, pulling out paperwork and pens and moving right ahead. Of course Maddie had more to sign than Ian, she was taking on Bishop's share of the empire. As documents passed through her hands, she tried not to let her pull her into the crazy spiral she had felt before. She worked hard to keep it together; reminding herself that this was what Bishop wanted, that this is what his father wanted. And as she slid the last of the papers across the table back to the attorney, she felt Ian's hand rest over hers in a comforting, fatherly way.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked in a low, warm voice.  
  
"Almost," the older man nodded, turning to take a large manila envelope from his assistant, opening it with careful reverence. Maddie watched as he pulled out several envelopes looking much less official than anything else they had seen that day. As he sat the manila aside and gathered the smaller envelopes in his hand, Maddie felt her gut turn, her breath catch. "When I spoke with the New York office, they explained that along with the updated Will and the list of items I will give you when we're finished...Mr. Bishop had written a few letters that were to be distributed upon his death," he cleared his throat. "And these ones are for you."  
  
The entire room seemed to slow to a stop, to hold a collective breath as he laid down an envelope in front of each of them; Michael, Ian and Maddie. Her vision grew blurry as she looked down at his penmanship scrawling of her name. Maddie Bishop.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered, afraid to touch it; more afraid to read it. "These are from him?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he nodded. "I doubt that he anticipated you getting them so...soon and so unexpected but they were written at the same time as the Will update..."  
  
Though the attorney continued to speak, letting them know how long it would take for title transfers and distributions, handing over a list of items that were to be collected from Bishop's home and handed out as he had asked, Maddie's mind had drifted. She nodded along, agreeing to have the items delivered in a timely fashion, agreeing to ask for help from the team if she needed it. She took the stack of information he handed over to her; the list of items and instructions, his card with his personal contact information, along with copies of everything she had signed. And she shook her head and said thank you when he asked if there was anything else, anything at all that they could do for her.  
  
She did all of the things she was supposed to do, all of the things she needed to do, but her heart wasn't in it; her mind wasn't all there.  
  
They were both intensely and emotionally focused on the envelope in front of her as she wondered if she would ever have it in her to read it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The last to show on that horrible second day without Bishop was her mother.  
  
Hannah Forrester had been travelling for hours, nearly half a day before the car that was sent for her pulled up in front of the Bishop Estate. It was dark and considerably colder than she had expected it would be in the late summer. Wrapping her sweater tighter around her, she tried not to be too swept up in the enormity of the home or in the sadness that seemed to grow and grow and grow in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Ian was there to greet her; hugging her close as she offered up tears and words that both of them knew wouldn't make a difference and then he showed her up to the room Maddie was in. While her things would be sent up to a room just down the hall, she wanted to see her daughter.  
  
In case she was sleeping, she knocked softly. But when she called out, "Come in," she did. With a small smile to Ian and a deep breath to steady herself, she pushed open the door and stepped in.  
  
And her heart broke.  
  
"Mom?" Maddie whispered as all of the sadness, all of the sorrow she had been putting off so she could get through the day just rushed forward like a tidal wave; knocking her over.  
  
As tears fell from her eyes and sobs rolled off her, Hannah went directly to her, climbing into her bed and wrapping her arms around her as they fell apart; together. Both of them crying for this man they knew, this man they both loved—both of them mourning this great tragic loss.  
  
Day two without Bishop had been the worst so far.

 


	52. Chapter 52

The night before Bishop's funeral brought more visitors; distant relatives of Ian's, more clients and partners. And it brought Maddie's family. Though they had planned to stay in London, Ian had insisted they come out to the house. There was plenty of room and he thought Maddie might need them with her as they grew nearer and nearer the funeral.

  
But seeing them, seeing the sadness in their eyes, the grief on their faces—it did nothing to alleviate the heaviness in her heart. In fact, it only helped her wallow; knowing she wasn't wallowing alone. And all of them were sad, not one of them found an ounce of fairness or reason in what their cousin was experiencing. Patrick, Gary and Jenna, Dena and Derek, Amy and Kyle—all of them came to her, hugged her close and cried over her loss; over their loss.  
  
But it was Kyle who seemed to take the hardest hit; his eyes were red and scattered from crying, his brow knotted in a worry and upset that had travelled miles with him. And when he finally saw her, when he finally looked into her eyes, he had crumbled again; taking on the weight of the room, holding on to her sadness too.  
  
And later that night, they sat on the back deck of Ian's home, tucked together on a single lounge chair. Maddie cried as Kyle held her, unable and unwilling to stop his own tears. There was a point, as they sat together, where the crying slowed and the tears drew closer to dry than they had in some time and Maddie's mind drifted to the next day. Remembering there was something she needed to tell him, she took a deep breath and turned to look up at him.  
  
"Kyle," she cleared her throat, blinking as she adjusted in the chair just a bit. "I wanted to...can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Of course," he nodded, his hand rubbing up and down her arm as he held her close.  
  
"Okay," she knew what she was about to tell him would rile him up, knew that it wouldn't sit well. But it had to be said. "Listen...tomorrow at the...at the funeral..." Her voice still wavered when she said it, still stumbled on the word; her eyes welling up again in an instant. She cleared her throat again, wanting to pull it together.  
  
"Hey..." His fingers were soft on her shoulder, his smile full of love and sincerity. "You can cry while you tell me."  
  
"Ha..." She wiped at her eyes. "As if I have a choice in the matter anymore." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Listen Kyle, I just wanted to let you know that Harry...Harry and his father will be there tomorrow; at the service, at the family church, here at the reception afterwards..."  
  
"Ah," Kyle's jaw tightened and his body stiffened, his eyes shifting away from her.  
  
"I know that you don't like him..."  
  
"I really don't."  
  
"I know," she nodded. "But...but Bishop he..." She wiped at her eyes again. "He loved him. Very very much. I think...I think I'm truly the only person he loved more..." She gave up on pushing away the tears as she looked up at her cousin. "I know you have reasons to dislike him and I would never argue with you or try to change your mind but...tomorrow, Harry will be here. Bishop would want him to be here. He was family to him and he would want him treated as such. He would want you to not make him feel..."  
  
"I got it," Kyle's voice was rough with his own emotion from thinking of his cousin's husband, of the kind of man he had been, of what he had meant to her. "I promise to behave."  
  
"Thank you," Maddie hugged him tight, her eyes soft as she tried for a smile. "It would mean a lot to me and to...and to Bishop."  
  
"Okay," Kyle nodded, looking down at her, fighting his own tears. "I promise I'll treat him like...I'll treat him like family." It was hard for him to agree, Maddie knew that. But she also knew he would never do anything to bring her more upset so she believed him. "Is there anything else I can...you know, for the funeral tomorrow, do you need anything else?"  
  
"No," she shook her head, sighing into his embrace, under the weight of it all. "It's all done, it's all...it's all done."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Maddie woke on the morning of Bishop's funeral, she felt instantly ill. Nausea waved through her stomach as she rolled over in the bed. She hadn't slept well the night before; thoughts of him, of their life bursting into her slumber and pulling her awake. She wasn't in her normal bed, she wasn't in her home. She was far away in the English countryside at the Bishop family home and she wasn't sure anymore if that helped or hindered her in the recovery from this unbelievable loss.  
  
She missed him. So much. Already she missed him and he had only been gone from her life for three days. Seventy-two hours without Bishop and already her life felt emptier; colder, duller. And every day it was worse.  
  
The tears in her eyes blurred her vision and her heart sank even further.  
  
When she finally pulled herself from her bed, she was greeted with sunshine and a cloudless sky—and it only served to darken her mood. The very light in her life had been taken from her and what she really wanted was dark and dreary and gray and messy, just like she felt inside. As far as she was concerned it was the very least she was owed.  
  
But that wasn't how the world was going to work for her. Not this day.  
  
So she took a long, slow, deep breath and she tried to sooth the turn in her stomach, tried to breathe through the lump in her throat. And when she failed miserably, she groaned and blinked at her tears and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
There were things to be done this day. She had to dress and she had to play hostess to all of the people coming to pay their respects. Today they would all come together—family and friends and coworkers and even acquaintances who were touched by him—to say good-bye to Ian James Bishop the Third. She had to stand tall at the church and speak to this amazing man they all missed.  
  
And she had no idea how she was going to get through it; none at all.  
  
The surreall-ness of it all, the I-can't-believe-this-is-my-life, had worn off and it had all become very real.  
  
Too real.  
  
Being there with his grieving father, making final plans, seeing his lifeless body, holding his 'personal effects' in her hands, staring at the still sealed letter he had written her...it was all too real.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Maddie," her mother's voice was soft and gentle as she came to fetch her. Her eyes were full of the heartbreak that comes with watching your daughter join a club meant for women fifty years her senior. "Madeline...it's time. The cars are waiting outside for us. Ian sent me up to..."  
  
"Okay," Maddie's voice was small as she took a breath and rose to her feet. She had dressed and prepared for the day—as best she could. And then she had sunk into the large chair in her room, her eyes focused on the items of his that she had lined up on her dresser; his wallet, his watch, his phone. She looked at the letter he had written her, she looked at the suitcase in the corner of the room that held his things, she looked at the sweater of his she had slept in the night before.  
  
Her fingers twisted around the only jewelry she wore that day; a ring Bishop had given her and the one she had given him—both securing her to him for life. Her eyes lifted to look at her mother, a small, tired smile passing between them. She knew all too well what this day was like for her, what it was like to say good-bye to the love of your life a lifetime too early.  
  
"You look beautiful," Hannah whispered, choking on her own emotions. "I know it's...but you do. You look beautiful."  
  
"Ha," Maddie laughed, wiping at her eyes. "I'm not wearing any makeup."  
  
"Smart," Hannah laughed along as her daughter moved towards her.  
  
"And I have on this...ridiculous hat..." She waved her hand to her head.  
  
"Ah come on," Hannah wrapped her arm around Maddie's shoulder. "I think Bishop would have loved that hat."  
  
"He would have loved to make fun of the hat," Maddie agreed. If he were there, he most certainly would have poked fun and then later, after everyone left, he would have got her drunk on champagne and worn the hat; dancing around the room—just to make her laugh. Just to erase the pain. "Oh God..." Maddie's hand pushed at her chest, her eyes welling over as the wave of grief hit her again. "Oh God mom...I don't know how to...I don't know how."  
  
"I know," Hannah began to cry, hugging her daughter closer; tighter. "I know baby. I know."  
  
"I don't know how..." Maddie's eyes were so wide and innocent and so reminiscent of the child version of herself. "Mom..."  
  
"I know. But I'll be there with you the whole time, the entire day. I'll be right next to you."  
  
As they loaded into the cars that day, the cloudless skies had left them. The world had had the decency to grow gray, looming dreary. As they filed into the waiting vehicles, Maddie and Hannah slipping in with Ian and Michael, they all walked with fractured hearts; they all ached. And as they pulled away from the home, as they formed this parade of dark cars full of mourning, Maddie reached for a tissue and took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
This was it; it was time to tell him good-bye.  
  
It wasn't a long drive to the church; a beautiful old chapel where the Bishop family had been married and baptized and laid to rest for generations. In the grounds behind it were the marked graves of Ian James Bishop the First—the first Jamie—and his wife who had loved him for sixty-three years.  
  
As they drove through the gates, turning onto the long gravel drive, Maddie could see the handful of members of the press; gathered across the street, taking pictures from what she was sure they thought was a respectable distance. She tried to ignore them, shaking her head to rid her mind of the knowledge that they were there, but it was hard. And it made her mad. Not for her, not even for Ian—but for Harry.  
  
This was the first time since she had made that phone call that she had thought of Harry and somewhere inside the heart she thought was completely shattered, she felt a new ache. For Harry and the hurt she knew he now carried. She knew that at the end of the day there would be pictures of Harry plastered all over the internet and in print. She knew they would capture the deep grief she knew he was battling. She knew that there would be tears and upset and that Harry—as heartbroken as she—would have his pain and sorrow laid out for all the world to share. And it made her stomach sick.  
  
So she turned her focus elsewhere. There were groups of mourners; all dressed in black and deep grays and all wearing the same sad, melancholy expression. When she stepped from the car, the path crunching beneath her feet, she took a deep breath and turned to wait for Ian to step from the car. With Michael on one side and Maddie on the other, Ian stood as tall as he could and they walked through the parting crowd into the church.  
  
The church was beautiful; open and spacious with the intricacies that came with the hundreds of years it had been standing. As soft music played in the background, Maddie looked around the church and took a deep breath. It was just the sort of thing he would have hated—so he had told her that terrible afternoon in his mother's closet. They were in a church with hymns and flowers.  
  
Tears pressed to her eyes as she took it all in; just the sort of thing he hadn't wanted. With a hint of a smirk on her lips, she chastised herself for not putting him in pajamas, for not booking a pub. And then she chastised him for leaving her alone in the first place.  
  
 _Maybe I'm going crazy_ , she thought to herself.  
  
"Mrs. Bishop," a voice called her back from drifting. She turned to find Mr. Wendell, tall and poised, and ready to escort them to the first few rows in the sanctuary. She followed behind Ian and Michael with her mother walking right next to her as they moved down the aisle; people filing in behind them, taking seats as music played on.  
  
With every step closer to the altar, she grew more and more nervous. She could see the flowers, the podium from which she would be speaking. She could see the framed photos of him that had been put together.  
  
And then she saw it; the urn she and Ian had selected that first day at the funeral home.  
  
Her feet stalled, her mind tripping over itself as she felt her stomach drop inside of her. And quite suddenly all of it was catching up with her; the grief and the upset and the hurt and just as suddenly her ability to hold it all in was starting to give. She could feel the beginnings of a breakdown, she could sense it like she used to be able to sense the approaching winter snow.  
  
But breaking down was not a luxury she had at the moment. In no time at all, Bishop's funeral was going to begin and she had to pull it together for that. So she tore her eyes away from the urn, away from the front of the church and she took a long, slow deep breath and took her seat in the front pew between Ian and her mother. Her eyes lowered to look at her hands clasped in her lap, at the rings on her fingers and the handkerchief she held tightly to.  
  
He wouldn't want this, she told herself. He hated how depressing his mother's funeral was, hated how the focus was on the sadness, hated how it was heavy and full of grief and flowers. Taking a few deep breaths, she sniffed, wiped at her eyes, remembering the things she had put into place to make it as true to him as she could; the music, the eulogy. She had tried to infuse life and a fraction of his spirit into the day. He wouldn't want her to be doing this; sitting in the pew drenched in black and sadness, crying into a handkerchief.  
  
It took her a minute to bring it back, to settle the tears in her throat and lift her eyes up from where they were focused on her lap. And then with a deep breath, she turned to look behind her at the people who were filling in and taking seats. And an entire different lump rose to her throat.  
  
She had no idea that the church would be able to hold all of these people,  _all of these people_. His friends, his family, his business associates—all of these people he had touched. All of these people who missed him. There were so many stuffed into the pews and still more coming in through the doors. She saw Collins and Khenda, lifting her fingers in a small wave, feeling happy to have them there. She saw her family; Kyle and Amy, Jenna and Gary, Dena and Derek; all of them there to support her, to mourn her great loss. Kyle offered the most of a smile he could give her when their eyes met and she nodded her hello before moving to turn her attention back to the front. The music was beginning to fade and she knew that things were about to start.  
  
And then she saw him. There among Bishop's close-knit group of friends, there among the mourning collection of those who loved him the most was Harry.  
  
There was Sean and Kiki, clutching to each other as she cried behind her sunglasses. There was Leo sitting with his wife as he took long, slow deep breaths, clearly trying to keep it together. There was Anna and Penelope with their heads bowed in quiet conversation.  
  
And there was Harry—sitting next to his father with his shoulders hunched in a way that made him appear small and fragile and when she looked at his face, she nearly lost any resolve she had been clutching onto.  
  
He was a wreck; a heartbroken, grieving, terrified wreck.  
  
She had to turn away, had to pull her eyes from him before he met her eyes. She knew that in them she would see her own deep, heavy sadness and she didn't know if she could handle watching Harry break down the way she was sure her family had watched her break down for days. So she turned away and avoided the collision of grief and she pulled her eyes forward just in time to see the Minister step forward and draw the room to quiet.  
  
"Good Afternoon family and friends, all of those who loved and who grieve the great loss of this great man..." Maddie felt her mother's hand hold hers, she heard Ian struggling with his emotions, trying to keep his tears to himself and as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she tried with everything she had to pull Bishop's smile to her mind; his laughter, his dancing eyes.  
  
"Please," she whispered to herself, grasping for him even as she sat there in that church preparing to say good-bye.  
  
The Minister began leading the service they had all agreed upon; reciting verses and talking about death and grief and ever after. He told of the stories he had gathered from family and friends. He talked of Bishop as a child, wild with life and laughter from the very beginning. He spoke of Bishop as a young man, growing into his own place, finding his own purpose. And then he spoke of Bishop just before he left this world; Bishop as a man, as a son, as a husband.  
  
And as Ian began to cry next to her, Maddie knew why he had said he wouldn't be speaking. She understood that even though he had so many wonderful things to say about his son, enough that he could go on for days and days, even though he wanted the world to know how lucky he felt to have known him, to have had him a part of his life since that very first time he held him in his hands—even though all of those things were true, there was simply no way he would be able to hold himself tall while he spoke, uncertain if he would even be able to find his voice.  
  
And as she blinked at her own tears, as she listened to the Minister tell one of his own personal favorite tales of Bishop, she wasn't sure how she was going to do it either.  
  
She didn't know how she was going to speak about him without tears. She didn't know how she was going to be able to reflect on the man that he was without her heart crumbling because he simply wasn't any longer. But she had to...she had to. She had to bring a bit of him to this day—he would want her to do that.  
  
So when the Minister drew to a pause and looked down at her with his comforting smile, she took a deep breath and she nodded.  
  
"And now, to say a few words about the amazing man we all knew and loved, his wife, Maddie."  
  
Her mother squeezed her hand as she rose to her feet. She turned to look at Ian, leaning to kiss his cheek as he reached for her hands and she could see—as broken as he was, he was thankful for what she was about to do, for the tribute she was about to pay. Wiping at her eyes, she gathered together every bit of strength she had and she stood tall. Looking out at the crowd, she brushed her hands over her skirt and she made her way to the altar, accepting a light hug of encouragement from the Minister as she took over his place behind the podium.  
  
"For those of you who don't know me," she cleared her throat with a small cough and straightened her shoulders. "My name is Maddie...Maddie Bishop and for the last eight months I have been married to this brilliant, beautiful spirit..." Her voice cracked and her hand moved over her heart and she could almost hear the emotions in the crowd as those who knew them cried fresh tears. "I'm sorry..." She shook her head, her lips curling up just a little bit as the tears in her eyes refused to be calmed. "I'm probably going to cry through all of this and he would just..." She let out a weak attempt at a laugh. "He would have done anything to keep me from crying but..." She shook her head again and took a deep breath and looked out at the crowded church, letting her eyes travel over all of them, letting it settle inside of her. She looked at her cousin Kyle, she looked at Collins, she looked at Harry. And then she took another breath and channeled her husband. "I've been trying...for the last three days to find a way to memorialize this man, this man who became such an enormous part of my life, of who I am and..." She smiled through the sadness, through the tears. "I'm not sure I ever figured out exactly how to put into words such an enormous heart, an amazing spirit...such a grand life." She bit at the corner of her lip as she remembered him; smiling and laughing and poking fun.  
  
"And then I thought that maybe...maybe that's the explanation for all of this. Maybe we are each put on earth until we live our full lives. That we only have enough time to live it one hundred percent and while there are those that live life half way, Bishop was never ever one of them. He did everything in life to the absolute fullest, 100%. His work, his family, his friends...me." Her voice cracked as she felt every memory, every love, every sentiment that had passed between them rush forward and wash over her.  
  
"He was all the way in. There was no other way for him. And for those of us who were lucky enough to have him, it was a beautiful thing to witness. It made us feel warm and happy and loved. And let me tell you this, being loved by Jamie Bishop was the very best part of my life." She wiped at her eyes again and held her head high. "Not a day went by when he didn't make sure that I understood how important I was to him, how important  _we_  were to him. Not a day went by when I didn't thank the fates for putting him in my path. And not a day will go by when I don't continue to do the same." She looked around at his friends, watching as they smiled despite themselves. "He was really quite something. That bright smile, those eyes that always seemed to be on the border of mischievous and trouble but stayed just on this side of the happiest way to live." She smiled then, pulling forth the smile she was talking about. "Maybe he had to go early because he lived so fully, because it took him less time to live an entire life—because he chose to never miss out, to never go halfway, to never hold back." She shook her head, tired from trying to find reason behind it all. "I don't know....I don't know how to memorialize this man. My heart is just too...fractured to grasp it all just yet." A simple sort of sadness spread over her features then; honest and real. "That I won't hear his laughter, that I won't see his smile, that I won't have him goading me into a midnight road trip or a white-tie swim in a luke warm pool..." She could hear a few chuckles at that. "That I won't have him there to catch all the nuances that are me and find a way to love them as he did...so uniquely and without apology." She looked down for a moment before her eyes drifted to the urn on the table surrounded by flowers, to the photos of him when he was living. "Ian James Bishop the Third...what a name, what a man." She let that sit for just a second and cleared her throat. "Not long before he....not long ago we started talking about having a family. We started talking about bringing children into the world and all he could talk about was just how loved this child would be, just how many people it would have in its life; family and friends and loved ones...all of you." She watched as they wiped at tears, as they sniffed, as they kept their eyes trained on her, offering the most support they could in this moment. And then as her eyes settled on his group of friends, because she knew Bishop enough to know what he would want her to do, she spoke to them. To  _him_. "For those of you sitting here today wondering if he knew how much you loved him, if he knew how much he meant to you, if he knew that the argument you had last month was nothing, if he knew that he held a place in your life, in your heart....I'm telling you now. He did." She watched as Harry's head bowed, as Kiki reached out to take his hand. And she continued. "He knew, he _knew_. And he would want you to know...that he loved you too, that you meant the world to him, that the argument you had was nothing and that you absolutely held a place—an important, significant, unique place—in his heart and in his life." Before her own words took her down, she turned her eyes back across the church. "You know, people always say 'they wouldn't want us to sit around and cry' and I'm sure that's probably true for most people. I know that it's true for Bishop. He would want us to come together and he would want us to support each other in our grief. And then he would want us to have a glass of scotch, he would want us to laugh at all of the tales we have collected about him over the years, and he would want us to not hold back...to not back off of our lives. That's what he would want, that's what he would ask for...of course...being married to me, he would know that he doesn't always get what he wants." She let out a soft laugh and shrugged as her tears returned. "Because while I am going to do all of those things he wanted, I am also going to cry. I'm going to wallow and mourn and grieve and...I'm going to miss him; terribly. Every day. Because a soul as wonderful as his is simply not easily forgotten. It simply does not fade away. It can't..." She whispered, her eyes slipping down to look at her hands, at his wedding band she would keep with her forever and even though facing the end of her speech, the end of the service, meant that this was almost over, that he was really gone, that this was the end. This was good-bye. Even though she knew that once she stepped away, she was going to shatter, she had one last thing to do. For him. "Bishop lost his mother the spring before we were married and while we were here planning her service, he gave me some rules for a service for him..." She shook her head as she tried to keep it together for just a moment longer. "He told me not to have it in a church, to not have flowers and to be sure that we were all wearing pajamas..." She smiled as a light murmur of laughter flowed through the crowd. "As you can tell, I listened to none of those request...but..." She pressed her hand to her chest. "I did listen to one." Looking at the Minister who gave her a nod, she sighed. "He told me to be certain that I included at least one Broadway show tune...so that it wouldn't be so depressing..." She began to cry as she spoke, her heart aching at the finality of it all; at all of the finality that continued to hit her. "So in an attempt at pacifying my wonderful, beautiful husband...I give you  _Seasons of Love_  from Rent..."  
  
As a curtain opened up to reveal the choir, as the music sounded out the very first bars of the song, Maddie blinked through her blurry eyes and left the altar; her hand brushing over the urn as she whispered through her sobs, "I love you Jamie..."  
  
And the music filled the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She wasn't really sure what it was that motivated her to go to him that evening. The reception at the house was growing to a close. The business associates had long ago left, the family had settled in and for the most part, the lingering group was comprised of Bishop's best friends. Maddie knew that they would be staying later, that at some point, they would all sit out on the deck and drink scotch and tell stories that would make them laugh and cry and she was ready for that. She needed to do that with them. But as she said good-bye to a business partner, she had glanced out over the lawn and she had seen him. Harry—the one who she had avoided for most of the day; whose eyes she was afraid to look into, knowing his heart hurt as much as hers did. So she wasn't exactly sure what it was that motivated her to go out to him.  
  
It wasn't the need to console him, it wasn't some drive to make him feel better. She knew better. She knew him well enough and knew their history well enough to know—there was nothing that was going to make Harry feel better on this day. So when she left the back deck of the Bishop house and took the short walk out to the edge of the property where Harry stood looking out into nothing, it wasn't to offer up her condolences.  
  
But she went. With tears already building in her eyes and the ever-present ache in her chest, she went to him.  
  
Maybe it was because she knew Bishop would want her to. Maybe it was because he was away from the action, apart from the conversations she wasn't sure she could handle much longer.  
  
Maybe it was because he was the only one, next to Ian, who she knew felt as broken and hallow and dark as she felt.  
  
Whatever the reason, she went to him. The sun was setting and he was hidden by the near-darkness and she had just finished a conversation with one of the many Bishop employees who had turned out and she needed the same solitude that Harry held onto.  
  
So she went.  
  
Her heels scraped along the wide, flat rocky path and when she stepped into the soft grass, her approach was masked. But even with the silence, even with the darkness, Harry knew she was coming—knew she was there.  
  
Without turning to look, he knew the second she stepped up behind him and when she moved to stand next to him at the railing, her eyes trained forward into nothingness just like his—when she stood at his side, he could feel his grief grow and he knew that this was only going to end in tears.  
  
Neither of them spoke for the longest time. A heaviness settled between them as they stood next to each other, as though the weight of their combined emotions hung in the air around them. Maddie's hands wrapped around the stone ledge, the lump in her throat rising and falling with each breath she took. Harry stood still, looking out at the dark as his eyes welled up and his resolve began to fade.  
  
And then, with a deep breath and a shaky voice, Maddie whispered, "I'm so sorry."  
  
And any hope either of them had to hold it together faded into the night and tears began to fall. Harry blinked and wiped at his eyes, sniffing as he tried to reign it in, as he tried to find his wits. Pressing his hand to his chest over his heart, he nodded his head and took a breath. "I'm sorry too. I...God, I..."  
  
And she understood; exactly what he was trying to say, even the words that never made it to realization. She understood.  
  
"He would have hated this," her lip trembled as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed with a nod, taking in a long, deep breath. "He would have liked your hat though."  
  
And for the first time since Bishop had left the world, she laughed. It was strangled and laced with tears, but she laughed, nodding as she wiped at her eyes. "He would have liked the hat."  
  
"In fact..." Harry's eyes grew sad and wistful as he remembered his best friend. "My money says he would have worn it before the night was over."  
  
The lump in her throat grew as she nodded her agreement—that had been her exact thought. "He would have," she whispered. Taking a breath and steeling her nerves for the expression she knew she would see on his face, she turned to look at him.  
  
She had been right. He was grieving—just as much as she was. Through all if it, the breakup, the fight, the blowups—through all of it, Harry had loved Bishop very much. That was so clear, so evident. His heart was broken too and it pained her to see him this way, it pained her to know that he was hurting so much, just as deeply as she was. In truth, he had loved Bishop longer than she had.  
  
Feeling a sudden need to look out for him, to check in on him, she swallowed at the lump in her throat and whispered, "are you going to be okay?"  
  
His Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed a couple of times, his eyes welling up as he looked away from her, focusing on the dark instead of her eyes, and he tried to imagine moving forward without his best friend in the world. And then, though his head shook no, he answered, "Yes."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Are you?" He looked back to her with pained eyes.  
  
Her teeth bit at her lip as she tried to keep it together, tried to find it in her to tell him that she would—eventually. But it was hard to think that way. Looking down at her hands, she shrugged and shook her head and answered as honestly as she could. "I don't know."  
  
"Yeah..." He exhaled and looked back over the lawn, collecting his thoughts before he spoke again. "You know...I know that nothing you hear today is going to make a damn bit of difference but..." His eyes grew teary as he turned back to her, a small smile on his lips as he looked to her. "God. You know he loved you, right?"  
  
Her lips twitched up as her mind flooded with memories. Unable to speak, she only nodded; overwhelmed with emotion.  
  
"He loved you so much," Harry's voice cracked as he spoke but it was true. It was so true. Despite all of the heartache he felt as he remembered the look on Bishop's face anytime he spoke of Maddie, it was true. "He loved you so much. He would have given anything for you; the sun, the stars...everything..."  
  
"I know," she whispered; she did. She knew it in her soul.  
  
"And you made him so happy," Harry started to cry as the words came out. "You should know that too. All of the things you said during the service about him...about him loving everyone, about our place in his..." He didn't even care that he was falling apart there on the lawn. "You should know that you made him...the happiest I had ever seen him and I've known him forever."  
  
"Harry," her voice was barely a whisper, barely able to project as she cried. Her hands reached for the railing, her fingers wrapping around it as her head hung and she fell apart.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll stop. Just...you have to be okay Maddie." He sounded lost and scared and young. "Please don't let this kill you. Please don't let this drain your spirit and your heart and your warmth. I...I thought I lost both of you...a long time ago. But that was nothing like...it was nothing like this." He shook his head and gulped. "Please don't let this take you down too. He would hate that the most. He would hate that. You have to be okay. You have to."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maddie was sitting next to her father-in-law when it happened. They had been sitting together on the deck, quietly remembering Bishop as his friends sipped on Scotch and spoke soft stories about him. Ian had just made her promise she would still come to see him, that she wouldn't be gone from his life. And Maddie had promised, in a blink of her tear-filled eyes, she had sworn. In her heart she knew, Ian Bishop would always be a father to her.  
  
But as she wiped at her eyes, Leo approached them; unassuming with a drink in his hand and a small smile on his face for them.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you..." He addressed Ian, his hand pressing to his chest as he looked from Ian to Maddie and back again.  
  
"No bother," Ian answered with kindness in his eyes.  
  
"This is going to sound like..." He let out a puff of a laugh in lieu of the tears that were on their way. "This is going to sound crazy...but...we were wondering if you would be opposed to us..." He waved his hand back towards the group from where he came. "Getting in your pool."  
  
Maddie felt her breath catch in her throat as Ian's forehead knotted up in confusion. "My pool?" He glanced over in that direction. "I'm sorry...did you bring suits?" He looked up at Leo who shook his head.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"But..." Ian was confused but before he could ask for more details, he felt Maddie's hand on his arm.  
  
"They want to..." She blinked at the new tears in her eyes and took a deep breath. "Bishop he...he had this tradition—at weddings or parties or... He would say that a party wasn't really a party until everyone ended up in the pool—fully clothed."  
  
"He did?" His lips turned up slightly; not at all surprised to learn this bit of information.  
  
"He did," she nodded.  
  
"Well..." He cleared his throat and tried for a smile. "I suppose that explains why he went through so many shoes."  
  
"I suppose it does."  
  
"So," he looked up at Leo. "You all want to get in the pool? In dresses and suits and..." He waved his hand.  
  
"Yes Sir," Leo nodded. "To honor him, we would like to get in." He swallowed back the lump in his throat. "But only with your blessing Sir."  
  
"Well," Ian took a deep breath and shook his head, fighting his own tears. "I can't really say no to something that would honor him. Can I?"  
  
"Thank you Sir," Leo blinked at a couple of tears. "Thank you." And then with a deep, shaky breath, he turned to Maddie. "Mrs. Bishop?"  
  
"Sorry?" She whispered knowing that what was about to unfold was only going to make her cry more.  
  
"Join us?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you going to go in too?" Ian turned to look at her.  
  
With a lump in her throat she nodded and held out her hand. "If you'll join me."  
  
"Ha..." Ian shook his head, his eyes shifting down as he turned it over in his mind. And then, with a look on his face that reminded Maddie so much of Bishop's, he smiled up at her and gave in. With one hand pressed over his heart, he slipped the other into Maddie's. "I would be honored."  
  
In less than ten minutes there wasn't a dry eye—or a dry person—to be found. As soon as Maddie and Ian had jumped in, the crowd had followed behind them; Khenda, Hannah, Michael and all. With yelps and laughter and this levity that Bishop had brought to all of them, they jumped—fully clothed—into the pool. And it was exactly what Bishop would have wanted. Exactly. She knew that if he were able to witness it, he would be so incredibly proud.  
  
And that made her heart warm.  
  
And it made her want to cry. So she did.  
  
She cried as she laughed at the splashing and the revelry she saw in his friends.  
  
She cried when she looked up and saw Harry on the other end with his arm around Leo's shoulders and tears in his eyes.  
  
And she cried when Ian pulled her into a hug and held onto her as tight as he could, telling her that he loved her.  
  
Maddie was among the first to leave the water that night. Before she left, they surrounded her with affection; with kisses to her cheeks and warm, tight hugs. They offered condolences and words of love and any sort of assistance she could possibly need. With a small, tired smile, she thanked each and every one of them for coming. She said goodnight to her family, she held onto Collins extra-long and sent a small wave to Harry before she turned and climbed the stairs out of the pool. Though the revelry would continue, the stories would flow, Maddie was ready to slip away from that.  
  
She was ready to be alone; she  _needed_  to be alone.  
  
It had been a long, emotional day and she had put on a brave face and she had stood tall and calm and she had honored him. She had remembered with his friends and family and she had made sure to pay tribute to him in the best way she knew how.  
  
But now all she wanted was to be alone and to sink into the memories of him.  
  
Walking through the stately Bishop manor, she stopped by the bar on the first floor and without much thought to it at all, she snatched up a bottle of Bishop's favorite brand of Scotch. She would know the bottle anywhere, had memorized the label. Clutching her shoes in one hand and the bottle in the other, she made for the stairs.  
  
When she stepped into her room, she shut and locked the door and the weight of the day settled over her. Setting the bottle on the dresser, she shed her wet clothes—the black, soft fabric heavy and dark from the water. She tossed her dress over the side of the tub and ran a towel over her cold skin. As her mind drifted further and further, she pulled on her pajama pants and Bishop's soft, warm sweater.  
  
And she inhaled.  
  
 _Bishop_ , her mind sighed. She could smell Bishop.  
  
It hadn't even been a week without him. It felt like a blink of an eye...it felt like years and years. Her eyes filled with tears as she let her mind go to the places she had been keeping it from, from the inevitable sadness and sobbing that would come Now was the time—the service was over, she had said good-bye.  
  
Now was the time to let it wash over her, to let her heart wallow.  
  
Retrieving the bottle of Scotch, she crawled into her bed she pulled the blankets up around her; getting cozy. As she unscrewed the cap of the bottle, her eyes drifted over to look at the nightstand, at his 'personal effects' she had lain there; his phone, his wallet. And the letter. With slightly shaky fingers, she reached out for them, pulling each item over into her lap before she leaned back against the pillows.  
  
It was too much sometimes, to imagine her life without him. Even though she had been living it for a handful of days, it seemed like an alternate reality; like any moment she would wake up and find him sleeping peacefully next to her. Her eyes drifted to the empty spot in her bed and her vision blurred. Breathing through the sadness, she took the cap from the bottle of Scotch and brought it to her lips; swallowing it back easily—almost too easy.  
  
"I told you I would start drinking Scotch when you were gone..." She spoke out into the room with a teary voice as she rested the bottle next to her and lifted his wallet up into her fingers.  
  
The fine leather was softly worn at the edges, at the crease where it folded. And when she brought up to her nose and sniffed, she could smell the faint scent of his detergent and it made her smile. Despite it all, the memories of him made her smile. Opening it up with one hand, she pulled the bottle back to her lips with the other.  
  
She pulled items out; one by one, looking them over as she did.  
  
There were a few select credit cards. There were a few small bills—both Euro and US. And there was his driver's license.  
  
"Ian James Bishop the Third..." She smiled as she said his name, sliding the items back into his wallet. Just as she was about to close it, she saw one last thing. Pinching the dark black plastic between her fingers, she pulled it out from behind his license.  
  
Air sucked into her lungs in a gasp as she turned it over in her fingers and realized what it was.  
  
A key card—from the suite they had stayed in their first night as husband and wife. Pressing it to her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut and struggled as she remembered that beautiful, snowy night when he had married her, when she had become a Bishop.  
  
Taking another drink, she sat his wallet aside, keeping the key card in her possession, and she reached for his phone. Pressing the button to power it up, she waited a second before it vibrated and the screen illuminated.  
  
Though the battery was critically low and the phone shut down nearly as quickly as it had powered up, she had enough time to see his background photo—her in their home laughing at something surely he had said.  
  
"Bishop..." She whispered, shaking her head as the phone powered down and her image faded. As she sat it aside, she turned her teary eyes to the envelope in her lap.  
  
The letter. All she had left now was to read the letter.  
  
With a long, slow drink from the bottle, she sat up a little taller, she cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes and then, with more bravery than she had at the moment, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
It was two pages of his handwritten words and before she read a single one of them, she felt her heart breaking all over again. But she had to read it. For him, for her, for the memory of them she had to read it. She owed it to him.  
  
So she did. With tears in her eyes and Bishop in her heart, she took another sip of Scotch and she unfolded the letter. And she read what would become the last words he had to offer her.  
  
 _Madeline—My love—  
  
If you're reading this it means that I'm gone...I'm gone. Wow. You know my biggest fear is that you're reading this when you're young—anything younger than ninety is unacceptable.  
  
That's not true. My biggest fear is actually that you'll never read this. Because that would mean that you went first...and even the act of writing that out breaks my heart. And thinking about it...  
  
I'm sorry love. I'm sorry that you're reading this and that I'm not there to make you feel better about reading this.  
  
I'm sorry that you're hurting and that I'm not there to make it go away. And I'm incredibly sorry that this means I'm going to miss out on whatever life you have left...  
  
When the attorneys suggested I write a few letters to tuck into my will updates, I thought it was a little nutty but the more I thought about it, the more I ran it over in my mind, I realized that there were a few things that should be said here...  
  
First—I love you. I love you so much Madeline. I have loved you for so long...so long. And being with you, being married to you, was the apex of my wild, crazy (hopefully long) existence. I never imagined having somebody like you in my life, as my partner and my friend and my lover and...my wife. Ha...I love you so much. You should know that. God help me if I haven't spent all of our days together making sure that you knew how much you mean to me, how precious you are to me.  
  
That being said, my darling, thank you. Thank you for taking this leap with me. There was a time in our lives when I was afraid of this...when I was afraid of the fallout that came with wanting you, with being with you and no matter how happy you made me, I was too afraid to reach out and take it. But you stayed with me and you stayed true to this wonderful person that you are and I swear to you that the day I decided to stop being a fool, to reach out with both hands and take the happiness that was right in front of me, to grab it like it was mine and hold onto it for dear life...that day was the single best day of my life.  
  
It was the day I stopped avoiding what would make me happy. It was the day I embraced this wonderful feeling I have when I'm with you...it was the day you crawled into my bed and never left...  
  
God Madeline, thank you for not leaving. Thank you for being with me all of that time, even when I was too stupid to see it and God...thank you for crawling into my bed and reaching out to me with both hands. And for never letting go...  
  
And finally, my dear, sweet, wonderful, perfect, beautiful love of my life...the last thing I want to say to you is this...  
  
Let me go.  
  
If you're reading this then I'm gone Maddie and the last thing I would ever, ever want is for somebody as bright and wonderful as you wallowing in my memory forever. So you take a minute and you grieve and then...you let me go. You pick yourself up and you go on and live this beautiful life we were living and you make me a promise.  
  
When you find happy again, when you find that moment, that chance to be happy, to embrace something bright and wonderful—you do what you did with me. You reach out with both hands and you take it. It's yours. Hold onto it, keep it close. And never ever feel bad.  
  
Unless he's French. If he's French, disregard the above.  
  
Only kidding my love.  
  
Know this. This is what I would want—for you to be happy, for you to continue to shine.  
  
My darling, please don't stop shining. I'll be with you always and, my love, I swear to you that you'll be with me.  
  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...  
  
Jamie_

 


	53. Chapter 53

** ONE MONTH LATER **

  
It was a rare sunny day in late September as Maddie walked along the crushed gravel walkway in the French countryside. She could tell that it had rained the day before, or maybe early that morning. The foliage smelled damp and the dirt had a darker, muddier feel to it.  
  
She hadn't been back to the Bishop family home in the French countryside since she had left it that morning with Collins—on a grief-stricken voyage to London. She had worried that the memories of their short time there, just before he had left for that ill-fated trip, would weaken her resolve. But it hadn't—at least not yet. As she stepped from her car and began to poke around as she waited, all she felt was the warmth and peacefulness she had always felt there.  
  
And she knew, without a doubt, that she was making the right decision.  
  
Looking up at the large home and then out at the land stretched out behind it, she took a deep breath and smiled. She was absolutely making the right decision. Glancing down at her watch, she spun around to look down the long winding drive.  
  
She was ahead of them by about ten minutes. They had agreed without question to meet her here, to be there on this day, at this time, to do this one last thing she needed to do—this one last thing they all needed to do. Looking down at the heavy ornate box in her hands, she moved to sit on the front step.  
  
Even though she knew she could go inside, even though she knew that the home was always, and would always be open for her, she decided to stay outside; to wait for the rest of them to arrive.  
  
It wasn't long before she spotted that unmistakable black Land Rover coming up the drive. It was a small speck of dark as it turned onto the property, growing larger and larger as it took the turns and bends. And as it pulled up in front of her, she rose to her feet, leaving the box on the stoop next to her.  
  
When he stepped from the car, he was wearing a dark suit and a somber expression. But when he saw her, he smiled.  
  
"Maddie..." His voice was soft and light, almost as though he was surprised to see her standing there.  
  
"Harry," she smiled in return, moving down the steps to greet him. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"Of course," he waved his hand dismissively. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."  
  
"Sure," she nodded, her eyes shifting down to her joined hands; her fingers twisting at the ring on her finger. "I appreciate it nonetheless. Without you, I'm not sure I would know where to go," she let out a soft laugh.  
  
"Yeah..." His smile grew a bit sad as he looked off in the distance. "How did you know about this place anyway? I mean..." He laughed at himself, shaking his head. "Obviously he told you but..."  
  
"Just before he..." She took a quick breath; in and out, steadying herself. "We were taking a late honeymoon this summer and we were staying here for a little while when he was called to a meeting in London. But before he left we were talking about..." She trailed off, her eyes growing distant as she tried to pull up the memory. "We were in Paris before we came out here and he told me if were to ever move to France permanently that it would be out here and then once we were here..." She laughed as she remembered. "And then that night before he left...he told me when he got back he wanted to take me to an overlook on the edge of the property where you and he used to pretend that you were taking over the world..." Her eyes lifted to look at him, emotion filling both of their expressions.  
  
"We weren't pretending," Harry shook his head. "We were taking over the world."  
  
"Ha!" Maddie laughed as a few tears pressed to her eyes. "I would imagine you were..." She sighed. "Anyway, I couldn't imagine a more appropriate place to..." A lump in her throat halted her words.  
  
Seeing her struggle, Harry nodded and agreed. "He would think so too."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know it," he smiled then; certain.  
  
She was quiet for a long moment before she nodded and smiled up at him. "Thank you."  
  
"Of course," he whispered.  
  
Clearing her throat, Maddie glanced behind him, waving at Jim who stood off to the side as inconspicuously as possible. "Where's Cassandra?" Her forehead wrinkled as she looked back up to him. "Harry...you do know you could have brought your wife..." She let out a puff of a laugh as her eyes focused on him.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, looking down at his fingers twisting at his ring. With a bit of a dark laugh, he bit back something and shook his head. "She's not...she's...Ha." He shrugged his shoulders, his jaw clenching and unclenching as his mind seemed to drift for just a moment. "This just really isn't the place...or the time."  
  
Maddie let it sit for a beat and then let it go. "Okay," she nodded and took a breath as a car turning onto the property caught her eye and diverted her attention. "I think they're here..." She pointed into the distance and Harry turned to look.  
  
When Ian and Michael stepped from their car, they both looked considerably better than they had the last time they had all been together.  
  
Maddie would never forget the day she had finally left them in England. She would always remember the abject fear that occupied Ian's life for the entire duration of Maddie's flight back to New York—or the relief in his voice when she had called to tell him she had landed safely.  
  
She had made it a point to keep in contact with them; calling every day, sending periodic letters and—after they finished here—she would be spending some time with them in this beautiful home that Bishop had loved.  
  
Ian hugged her tight and long and Michael kissed her cheeks and squeezed her hands before he released her. And after they had greeted Harry, the three men turned to look at her; waiting for her direction.  
  
With a smile, she clapped her hands together and looked to Harry. "Is it walkable? Or should we drive?"  
  
"We should maybe drive," he answered as the smile started to drift from his face. "It's not that far in distance but there would probably be some...climbing."  
  
"Okay," Maddie nodded.  
  
"We can all go in here if you would like," he gestured back to his vehicle. Maddie looked to Ian with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Of course," he nodded.  
  
"Okay," she took a deep, steadying breath. "Just let me get..." She moved back to the stoop, lifting the box to her chest and hugging it tight. And when she turned back to them, she saw three teary-eyed men and she knew there was a very good chance that she wasn't going to be the most emotional person on that cliff that afternoon.  
  
"Is that..." Harry's eyes flashed wide for a moment as his voice caught in his throat.  
  
"My Englishman in a box?" A small hint of humor stole into her eyes as her lips tipped up in a small, inside joke of a smile. "Yes." She nodded. "It is."  
  
"Okay," he whispered and turned away from her, needing a second to collect himself as this heartbreaking reality settled inside of him. "Okay," he nodded and took a few steps, opening the passenger door to the Land Rover; standing aside and nodding his head to her. "Madeline?"  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded and moved to get into the car, her hand running comfortingly along Ian's arm as she passed him. Slipping into her seat, Harry shut the door and slid into the backseat with Michael and Ian, allowing Jim to drive as he gave directions.  
  
It didn't take them long to arrive at the location, at the cliff Bishop had remembered so fondly. And as they stepped out, Maddie couldn't help but smile as she clutched the box to her body. "No wonder you thought you could take over the world from up here," she could see for miles and miles in every direction.  
  
"We were pretty sure of ourselves," Harry agreed. "Even then."  
  
"Especially then," Ian chuckled, moving to stand next to his son's best friend. "I'm not entirely sure how there was enough room for the two of you and your egos...even out here in the wide open."  
  
As laughter bubbled through the group, the four of them moved closer to the edge; the breeze rustling up around them as they gathered together.  
  
"Should we..." Maddie had to gulp at the emotion building in her throat. "Should we say something?" She looked up to Ian with wide eyes.  
  
"What else is there to say?" He whispered in return, his arm moving around her shoulders as he looked out at the land spreading out below them. "Good-bye? Haven't you already said good-bye?"  
  
"I don't think I'm ever going to say good-bye," she tripped on her own voice and blinked at the tears in her eyes. She had known this would be difficult—and it was. But even in the short month that had followed his death, she had managed to come to some small amount of terms with all of it. "But...he would hate being tucked away on my mantle like this..." She held the box up and looked down at it through blurred vision. "Okay..." She whispered, taking just a beat of silence before she held it out to Ian.  
  
"Are you sure?" He was crying too. They all were.  
  
"Of course," she nodded, holding it closer to him. "Of course I'm sure."  
  
Taking it from her hands, Ian handled it with great care and reverence—the contents, even in their current form, were the most precious thing to him. "Okay," he swallowed and pulled it to him, Maddie's fingers lingering for just a moment before she let go. Hugging it to his chest, he looked to Harry. "Henry?" He drew the young man's attention to him, raising his eyebrows and nodding to the urn in his hands. "Would you like too..."  
  
"No," Harry shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "No thank you Sir. I think I would rather just..." He trailed off, not really sure what he wanted to say.  
  
But Ian understood. With a warm smile, he reached out and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "It's okay."  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded—even though it really wasn't.  
  
Ian turned to look at Michael, the man who had been at his side through so much and as tear-filled eyes met tear-filled eyes, he leaned into him; letting him comfort him for a second before he sniffed and took a step forward.  
  
Looking out over the horizon, the sun warming him as the breeze cooled him, he took a few deep breaths, trying to even out his nerves. "Jamie..." His voice wavered as he hugged the box tight and close. "Jamie." He fought with his emotions, wanting to do this with as clear a head as possible. So he closed his eyes and took a few slow, deep breaths and when he opened them, he could hear his son's laughter, he could see his smile. He could remember him as a child running around the property getting into all kinds of trouble. He could remember him as a teenager, as a young man, walking with swagger and assurance but always, always being the stand-up man he knew him to be. And he could remember him just before he passed—marrying Maddie, talking about children; growing into this amazing life he had ahead of him.  
  
And he felt peace.  
  
As Maddie held tight to Michael's arm, her head resting on his shoulder, as Harry stood tall and alone, his shoulders squared and his head held high, Ian opened the top and cried as he emptied the contents. The wind whipping around him and carrying off what was remaining of his son.  
  
Everything but the memories—those would be with them forever.  
  
Each one of them needed something different in the moments following. Maddie went to the edge of the cliff, as far as she could go before there was nothing, and she sat down; looking out over the world as she sat in the moment. Ian and Michael held onto each other, speaking softly as they talked about Bishop; sharing memories and laughter. And Harry, with a sadness and heaviness resting on his shoulders, needed to walk; needed to process. Leaving behind his car, he decided to walk back to the house, taking the exactly same path he and Bishop had taken as children.  
  
It was quite some time before Ian stepped away from Michael and went to the edge to get Maddie. The wind had picked up and the clouds had rolled in and it was time—in more ways than one—for them to leave this ledge and go back to the house. So she dried her eyes and took his outstretched hand and climbed into the Land Rover with the two men.  
  
When they arrived back at the house, Harry was waiting for them, sitting on a low step off the back deck. He looked slightly dustier and a little worn out but there seemed to be a bit more easiness in his formerly heavy shoulders. As the three of them stepped from the car, Ian pressed a kiss to Maddie's cheek and nodded his head towards Harry with a smile. And as she took his unspoken guidance and made her way to Bishop's best friend, Michael and Ian went inside knowing they would see her soon.  
  
"Good walk?" She called out to him as she approached, drawing his eyes up to hers.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "I needed...ha...I don't know what I needed."  
  
"Hmmm..." She understood that better than most. "Do you think you could wait here for a second? I have...I have something for you."  
  
He looked confused as he nodded, not entirely sure what she could be talking about. "Sure. Of course." With a kind smile, she moved past him into the house.  
  
He sat there and waited, with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together, he waited for her to return. When she did, she sat down right next to him on the step and for a long, quiet moment, they didn't speak. She looked out over the lawn, out past that to the trees and the vines and the skyline. And neither of them spoke for the longest time.  
  
With a deep breath, and a soft voice, Maddie broke the silence. "He left you something."  
  
"What?" Harry's head turned, his eyes snapping to look at her.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, looking down at the envelope in her hands. "We read his will before the memorial service and in it he left you...ha..." She laughed, sniffing as she stretched her legs out in front of her, her eyes shifting to look at him. "A specific bottle of Scotch."  
  
"Scotch?" Harry's voice wavered as his eyebrows lifted.  
  
"Mmm," she nodded. "It's at our New York apartment and had I been thinking at all when I left, I would have packed it and brought it with me. I'm sorry I..."  
  
"No no," he shook his head, holding up his hand. "Don't be sorry. It's fine."  
  
She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, it's there. It's in a safe place and I would be happy to have it shipped or..."  
  
"You should keep it," Harry cut her off quietly. "Really Maddie, it's fine if you..."  
  
"No it's not," she shook her head, her hand reaching out to rest on his forearm. "Bishop wanted you to have it. He was very specific and detailed about this particular bottle and..." Her smile trembled. "He wanted you to have it."  
  
"Okay," Harry whispered, seeing the resolve in her eyes; the sadness in her smile. "Okay. I'll...can I leave it with you for a while or..."  
  
"Of course," she nodded, swallowing as she looked down at the envelope. "Maybe next time you're in New York, I can meet you and..."  
  
"That would be great," he agreed easily. "Thomas has been talking about a trip to the US late next year, maybe then?"  
  
"That would be perfect," Maddie took in a long slow breath before she turned to face him, her eyes meeting his. "And...he left you this."  
  
Harry's eyes focused on the item in her hands and in his chest his heart skipped. "What's in there?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Maddie shook her head with a small smile. "Bishop...he wrote a few letters when he updated his will just before we were married. There was one for his father, one for Michael, one for me and..." She held it out to him. "One for you."  
  
"This is..." His voice cracked as he continued to stare at it, his hands not moving to take it. "This is a letter? From Bishop?"  
  
"I believe so, yes," she held it closer to him. "Here Harry...take it."  
  
"No," he felt tears rush to his eyes as he contemplated any sort of last words from his best friend. "I don't know if I can read that. I don't know if I can..."  
  
"Yes you can," she cut in; steady and reassuring. "I didn't think I could read mine either but when I did..." She shrugged and smiled through teary eyes. "Bishop had something he wanted to say to you Harry. He had something he wanted you to know..." She reached out then, her hand rubbing comfortingly up and down his back as she placed the letter in his hand. "You can read it Harry..." She patted his shoulder and rose to her feet. "You're going to be okay."  
  
"Maddie..." He looked up at her with wide eyes as she stepped away from him.  
  
"I'm going to go now," she smiled. "There's something I need to do before the rain settles in and..." She pointed up to the sky, to the approaching, ominous clouds overhead. "But you Harry, you're going to be okay."  
  
"I..." He stammered, shaking his head as he looked down at the envelope and then up to her. "I loved him Maddie. I loved him very, very much."  
  
"I know," her voice cracked as she spoke. "I did too."  
  
"I know," he whispered.  
  
"Good-bye Harry," her hand pressed to her chest, right over her heart. "Thank you for coming today."  
  
"Of course," he shook his head, his emotions swirling as he held onto Bishop's last words to him, as he watched Maddie move further away from him. "I'll see you in New York?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded and then with one last smile, she turned away from him; leaving him there on the steps with his letter from Bishop.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
With every step she took away from Harry, with every stride that brought her closer to the garage, Maddie felt a little lighter. She felt like she had taken care of the last bit of 'business' that still loomed from losing her husband. They had spread his ashes—in this beautiful countryside he had loved as a child and as an adult. She had taken care of the last thing Bishop had requested in his will. Harry had his letter, he would come to get the Scotch.  
  
She was done with the business side of losing Bishop and it freed up a part of her that had been tied up. And now all that was left were the wonderful, beautiful memories of him. As she opened the garage door, she reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out the keys.  
  
And there it was. A beautiful 1954 convertible Jaguar.  
  
It had been sitting there since Bishop had driven it in there himself, putting the roof up and storing it away before they had slipped inside and settled in. Her fingers ran lightly over the pristine paint as she walked along the side. Pulling off the cover, she folded it up and set it aside. It was an amazing car, a beautiful gift.  
  
And it had sat locked up long enough.  
  
Sliding into the driver's seat, she put the key in the ignition and turned it over. Pushing back the roof, she buckled her seatbelt and slipped on her sunglasses. Pulling it out of the garage and around to the front of the house, she didn't even look to see if Harry was still there, she didn't glance back even once. Instead she turned up the music as loud as it would go and with a deep, cleansing breath, she put her foot into the gas.  
  
Winding up the long drive, she pulled through the gates of the property and with a wide smile and Bishop on her mind, she drove.  
  
She drove fast. And far. And without limitations.  
  
She sang along to the music and she let the wind tousle her hair and, in every corner of her heart and soul, she felt him.

 

***Stay Tuned for Part Two***


End file.
